Askaban
by Bellamaus
Summary: Ein hinterhältiger Plan bringt Sirius, Remus und Snape nach Askaban. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie mit ihrem Schicksal, während Harry auf eigene Faust loszieht, um seinen Paten zu retten. Natürlich endet das in einem Desaster...
1. Wieder zurück

Also diese Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Buch (Der Orden des Phönix), allerdings wurde Sirius Black beim Kampf im Ministerium nur verletzt und ist jetzt wieder fit. Lucius Malfoy und den meisten anderen Todessern, die im Ministerium waren, gelang die Flucht, bevor die Auroren auftauchten.

Die Altersbeschränkung beruht auf der Darstellung und Beschreibung von Gewalt bis hin zu Folter. Ein Kapitel ist deutlich erst ab 18, das wird hier aber nicht eingestellt werden - man versteht die Geschichte auch ohne. Wer dieses Kapitel unbedingt lesen will, der soll mir wenn es soweit ist, eine persönliche Nachricht schreiben.

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Disclaimer:

Keine der _dramatis personae_ wurde gegen ihren Willen ihrer Welt entrissen. Sie wurden lediglich für diese Geschichte dem Gedankengut von J.K. Rowling entliehen und nach Beendigung der Arbeit ohne auch nur einen Kratzer wieder zurückgegeben. Selbstverständlich wird hiermit kein Anspruch auf das zauberhafte Universum von J.K. Rowling oder dessen Bewohner erhoben, lediglich auf die wirre Geschichte, die meinem eigenen Köpfchen entsprungen ist.

* * *

_**W**__**ieder zurück**_

Der Wärter neben ihm öffnete die Tür. Er spürte, wie ihm die magischen Handfesseln entfernt wurden, dann stießen ihn zwei Hände grob von hinten gegen die Schultern, so dass er haltlos vorwärts stolperte, durch die Tür. Sein Fuß blieb an etwas hängen. Der zweite Wärter hatte ihm das Bein gestellt. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht taumelte er, konnte sich nicht mehr halten und stürzte hart auf den nackten Felsboden. Im selben Moment hörte er wie sich die Zellentür hinter ihm schloss. Und damit wurde es dunkel. Nicht um ihn herum, in der Zelle war es verhältnismäßig hell. Nein, in seinem Inneren wurde es dunkel, dort war mit der zufallenden Tür ein Licht ausgegangen.

Er war wieder hier. Sirius Black. Eingesperrt. In Askaban.

„Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

Verwundert blickte er auf. Er befand sich in einer kleinen, kahlen Zelle. Nackter Fels am Boden, nackter Fels hinter ihm bei der Tür und auf der rechten Seite, wo sich auch eine einfache Holzpritsche befand, auf der sich sogar ein einfaches, dünnes Laken und ein dickerer Stofffetzen, der wohl als Kissen dienen sollte, befanden. In der rechten Ecke stand ein Eimer mit losem Deckel, die Latrine wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Vor ihm und zu seiner linken war keine Wand, sondern Gitter. Und hinter den Gittern befanden sich weitere Zellen. Insgesamt waren es vier Zellen, die durch die Gitterstäbe miteinander verbunden waren, dann war Fels drumrum. Die Zelle vor ihm war leer, aber die anderen beiden nicht. Links von ihm stand sein Freund Remus Lupin hinter den Stäben und musterte ihn besorgt und in der Zelle schräg gegenüber saß sein ganz besonderer ‚Freund' Severus Snape steif auf seiner Pritsche und beobachtete ihn mit kaltem Blick.

Er rappelte sich auf und schaffte es, Remus beruhigend anzulächeln. „Alles okay. Und bei dir? Bist du verletzt?"

„Sie waren zwar nicht gerade zimperlich, aber mir geht's gut."

„Und du Snape?" fragte er wesentlich kühler.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für mein Wohlbefinden, Black?"

„Reine Höflichkeit, Snape, reine Höflichkeit!"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Askaban auch solche netten ‚Gruppenzellen' gibt. Ist das nicht eigentlich schlecht? So können sich die Gefangenen gegenseitig Mut zusprechen." überlegte Remus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass völlig Fremde zusammen in solche Komplexe gesperrt werden." grübelte Sirius.

„So ungern ich es zugebe, aber ich muss Black rechtgeben. Ich würde eher sagen, es ist zum Nachteil der Gefangenen, vor allem, wenn sie sich kennen. So sieht man, in was für einer Verfassung der andere ist und kann nicht eingreifen. Sie könnten deinen Freund in der Nachbarzelle umbringen und sie müssten zuschauen und zuhören."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert ist." meinte Lupin ungläubig.

Wieder zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann gewöhnen sie sich besser mal dran, denn so schnell kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus."

„Aber wir sind unschuldig." verteidigte sich Lupin.

„Können sie es beweisen?" gab Snape zurück.

Lupin seufzte resigniert. Beweisen konnte er es nicht.

„Das kann kein Zufall sein. Niemand wusste von dem Treffen, jemand muss uns verraten haben. Das ist ein Komplott. Irgendjemand will uns aus dem Weg haben."

„Gut kombiniert, Black." meinte Snape sarkastisch.

Sirius schwieg. Er sah sich um. Betrachtete die Pritsche, die Eimerlatrine, die Zellentür. Er war wieder hier. Eingesperrt. Umringt von Dementoren. Und wieder unschuldig. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Schnell verschränkte er sie, damit die anderen beiden es nicht merkten, und setzte sich auf seine Pritsche, zog die Beine an und lehnte den Kopf hinten gegen die Wand.

Wie war es nur soweit gekommen?

* * *

Ein paar Stunden zuvor…

Ein paar Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten sich im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts versammelt um über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zu diskutieren. Noch waren Sommerferien und die Schüler und auch die meisten Lehrer waren zuhause.

Vor drei Tagen war Snapes Spionagetätigkeit aufgeflogen und er hatte sich nur mit Müh und Not retten können bevor der Dunkle Lord alle Register seiner Bestrafung gezogen hatte, aber erst nach einigen Cruciatus-Flüchen und einem übermächtigen Ansturm des Legilimentikers auf seinen Geist. Jetzt fehlte dem Orden natürlich der Einblick in die Pläne des Feindes, und Snape konnte nicht ausschließen, dass Voldemort vom Grimmauldplatz wusste. Natürlich war Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer und somit konnte Snape es nicht verraten haben, doch es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er beim Angriff auf Snapes Geist ein paar flüchtige Bilder erhascht hatte, die ihm genug sagten, um das alte Haus der Blacks zu erkennen. Sie konnten das Risiko nicht eingehen, dorthin zurückzukehren. Und über diese Probleme wollten sie beraten. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall, Moody und Tonks.

Für alle stand fest, dass dieses Treffen in Hogwarts eine einmalige Sache bleiben sollte, ja musste. Es war zwar einer der am besten geschützten Orte Englands, aber er war eine offensichtliche Wahl und ein reges Kommen und Gehen während des Schulbetriebs würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Außerdem konnten sie Sirius schlecht in einer Schule voller Kinder verstecken, die ihn für einen entlaufenen Mörder hielten. Nur wo sollten sie sich sonst treffen? Es musste praktisch sein, gut geschützt und vor allem absolut unnaheliegend.

Sie waren sich auch alle einig, dass sie zwar auch ohne Spion weiterarbeiten konnten, aber ihre Arbeit mit einem Spion in den feindlichen Reihen viel effektiver und nicht so blindlings wäre. Aber wo sollten sie so einen Spion hernehmen?

Und genau an diesem Punkt hatte sich die Diskussion festgefahren, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und etwa ein dutzend Auroren mit gezückten Zauberstäben den Raum stürmten. Sirius hatte keine Chance, sich zu verstecken oder zu verschwinden.

Dann betrat Fudge das Lehrerzimmer.

„Würden sie mir das bitte erklären?" fragte Dumbledore ziemlich ungehalten.

„Aber natürlich." Dann wandte er sich an seine Männer. „Nehmt als erstes Black fest. Wie erfreulich, sie hier anzutreffen! Ich wusste doch, dass wir ihn eines Tages in ihrer Obhut finden würden, Dumbledore."

Drei Auroren näherten sich Black, zwei hielten ihn fest, einer nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab und zerbrach ihn. Sie banden ihm die Hände magisch hinter dem Rücken zusammen und packten ihn grob an den Oberarmen.

„Warten Sie! Sirius Black ist unschuldig. Er…"

Aber Fudge unterbrach Dumbledore. „Erzählen sie mir jetzt bitte nicht schon wieder diese unglaubwürdige Geschichte von damals, dass Pettigrew an allem Schuld sei. Wie lächerlich!" Er wandte sich wieder seinen Männern zu. „Dann greift euch Snape!"

Weitere Auroren näherten sich dem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Halt! Was wirft man ihm denn vor?" fragte Dumbledore jetzt offensichtlich wütend.

„Ein Zeuge bei dem Todesserüberfall vor 4 Tagen hat ihn eindeutig identifiziert. Damit ist er fällig, da ändert auch all ihre Fürsprache nichts mehr."

Die Auroren packten Snape, fesselten ihn und zerbrachen auch seinen Zauberstab.

Die anderen konnten nur fassungslos zusehen.

Ja, Severus war bei diesem Überfall dabei gewesen, aber sein Handeln dabei war der Ausschlag dafür, dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Es waren Kinder im Haus gewesen und Snape hatte ihnen eine Hintertür aufgehalten. Einer der Todesser hatte ihn dabei gesehen, zwar nur von hinten, aber am Tag darauf in Voldemorts Reihen war es natürlich nicht schwer, herauszufinden, wer der besagte war. Es war blanke Ironie, dass genau dieses Treffen ihm auf beiden Seiten das Rückgrat brach.

Dann trat der Minister auf Lupin zu. „Wo waren sie in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. August?"

Lupin brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, denn es handelte sich um eine Vollmondnacht, genauer gesagt, der Vollmond vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen.

„Da war ich in der Heulenden Hütte. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond und ich hatte zuvor keine Gelegenheit, den Wolfsbanntrank regelmäßig einzunehmen." Snape hatte ihn nicht brauen können, da er von Voldemort ziemlich stark eingespannt worden war, aber das sagte er natürlich nicht.

„Haben sie Zeugen dafür?"

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Madame Pomfrey hat mich abends nach draußen begleitet. In die Hütte bin ich alleine gegangen. Dort hab ich mich eingeschlossen, wie sonst auch und bin erst am Vormittag zurückgekehrt. Wieso fragen sie?"

Fudge wandte sich an die Auroren. „Er hat kein Alibi. Nehmt ihn fest!"

Die Auroren wandten sich jetzt auch Lupin zu.

„Was… was wirft man mir denn vor?" fragte Lupin unsicher und völlig überrascht.

„Das wissen sie ganz genau, Lupin. Sie waren in dieser Nacht nicht in der Hütte. Sie waren in Scatwick, hier gleich um die Ecke, wo sie die arme Clarissa Aibly kaltblütig zerfleischt haben. Ihre Eltern haben die total verstümmelte und bereits verwesende Leiche gestern Morgen gefunden. Die gute Clarissa war nämlich allein zuhause, ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub und sie durfte zum ersten Mal alleine das Haus hüten. Sie wies überall Biss- und Kratzspuren auf, von einem großen, wilden Tier. Und man fand Wolfshaare am Tatort. Wolfshaare, die nach eingehender Analyse mit der Probe übereinstimmen, die bei ihrer Registrierung genommen und aufbewahrt wurde."

„WAS?" fragte Lupin völlig entgeistert. Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der ungläubig dieses Wort aussprach. Auch Sirius und McGonagall taten es.

Die Auroren ergriffen ihn und fesselten ihn. Verdattert musste er mitansehen, wie sein Zauberstab zerbrochen wurde. „Aber… aber das ist völlig unmöglich! Das war ich nicht! Ich hab mich in der Hütte eingeschlossen! Albus, sie müssen mir glauben!"

Albus nickte ihm leicht und unauffällig zu. Er glaubte ihm. Dann wandte er sich an Fudge.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit ihnen?"

„Ihre Verhandlungen finden in 2 Wochen statt. Einmal wegen Mord, einmal wegen der Tatsache, ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu sein und dem Mord an Mr. Scruvella, und einmal wegen einem Gefängnisausbruch. Dort wird sich entscheiden, wie das Strafmaß ausfällt. Bis dahin werden sie nach Askaban gebracht. Wenn sie bis zur Verhandlung ihre Taten gestehen, wirkt sich das vielleicht etwas mildernd auf ihr Strafmaß aus. Guten Tag, Dumbledore. Wenn sie noch fragen haben, wenden sie sich bitte schriftlich an meine Sekretärin."

Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und die Auroren zerrten die drei Männer grob aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

* * *

Sie waren direkt nach Askaban gebracht worden, wo man sie getrennt hatte. Jeder von ihnen war untersucht worden und von einem Wärter gefragt worden, ob er seine Tat denn gestehe – in Sirius Fall wollten sie nur wissen, wie er entkommen konnte. Aber keiner sprach. Die Wärter nahmen das hin und hatten sie mehr oder weniger sanft in ihre Zellen befördert, wo sie sich jetzt immer noch befanden.

Snape saß auf seiner Pritsche und grübelte. Remus lief seit ihrem kurzen Begrüßungsgespräch schon seit einer geraumen Weile unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Snape hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Es würde wirklich schwer für Albus werden, sie hier herauszuholen. Es lagen Beweise gegen sie vor, gegen sie alle, seine Wolfshaare, eine Zeugenaussage und das alte Urteil von Sirius. Und Peter war immer noch sicher in Voldemorts Reihen.

Wie viel Zeit mochte wohl schon vergangen sein, seit sie hier waren? Hier drin, ohne Fenster, ohne ein Zeichen von draußen, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht orientieren. Seine Uhr hatten sie ihm genommen, er besaß nur noch die Kleidung, die er am Leib trug: Schuhe, Socken, Hose, Hemd, Unterhose, Robe.

Sie saßen ordentlich in der Tinte. Wer auch immer das eingefädelt hatte, er war sehr geschickt gewesen!

„Verfluchter Eulenmist!" stieß er plötzlich aus und schlug mit seiner Hand gegen die Felswand.

Snape blickte kurz auf und zog in typischer Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue hoch, ging aber nicht näher drauf ein. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf Black.

„Black?" fragte er kalt, aber dennoch mit einem Hauch Vorsicht in der Stimme.

Das ließ Remus aufhorchen und er wandte sich seinem Freund zu… und erschrak. Sirius saß auf seiner Pritsche, die Knie dicht an den Körper gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen, sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Verdammt! Remus, du Idiot! schalt er sich selbst. Sirius hatte an diesem Ort unglaubliches Grauen erlebt und jetzt war er wieder hier. Natürlich musste ihn das furchtbar belasten. Wieso hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

Als er seinen Freund so verletzlich und zitternd wie ein verängstigtes Kind dasitzen sah, wusste er plötzlich, was Snape vorhin meinte. Diese Gitter waren eine grausame Folter. Aber vielleicht auch wieder nicht ganz.

Er ging ganz nah an die Gitter heran. „Sirius? Sirius, bitte, sag doch was! Sirius? Sieh mich wenigstens an!"

Ohne dass das Zittern aufhörte, hob Sirius leicht den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war bleich und in seinen dunklen Augen stand ein Schrecken geschrieben, wie er ihn häufig gesehen hatte, wenn sein Freund nachts aus einem Alptraum hochgeschreckt war.

Was hatte sein Freund hier nur alles erleben müssen? Und was würden sie alle noch erwarten in den nächsten Tagen?

„Sirius?" fragte er noch mal, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn tatsächlich wahrnahm oder nur durch ihn hindurchschaute.

„Ich bin wieder hier… sie werden kommen… sie werden wieder kommen… sie werden…" Seine Stimme, die ohnehin schon unnatürlich rau war, brach nun endgültig.

Remus schluckte, als er das mitansah. Nichts, was er in Sirius' Alptraumnächten erlebt hatte, hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können.

„Sirius, steh auf und komm her. Bitte!" Er bemühte sich so sanft wie möglich zu sprechen.

Sirius sah ihn zuerst nur unverwandt an, dann erhob er sich langsam und fahrig und kam auf ihn zu. Vor dem Gitter hielt er inne. Er wich Remus' Blick aus, er konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht so.

Remus versuchte verzweifelt, Sirius Blick einzufangen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte das Gitter. Nichts geschah. Er hatte mit einem Zauber gerechnet, einem Kraftfeld, einem Hitzezauber, irgendetwas, doch da war nichts. Er konnte unbeschadet durch die recht breiten, aber doch für einen Menschen zu schmalen Lücken greifen.

Langsam und mit bedachten Bewegungen griff er nach Sirius zitternden Händen. Sie waren eiskalt. Er hob sie auf Brusthöhe und hielt sie aneinander, wo er sie zwischen seinen Händen leicht warmrieb.

„Es ist alles wie damals…"

Sirius Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Remus verstand ihn. Er lächelte warm und zwang seinen Freund mit leichtem Druck gegen sein Kinn, ihn anzusehen. „Nicht alles! Diesmal bist du nicht allein, Tatze! Ich bin hier, Severus ist hier."

Da meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Lass mich da gefälligst raus, Lupin!"

Remus grinste aufmunternd. „Wie du siehst, wir sind beide hier! Ich lass dich nicht allein, Tatze. Diesmal nicht!"

Damit griff er durch die Gitter um Sirius Körper und zog den Größeren in eine durch die Gitterstäbe etwas unbeholfene Umarmung. Ihre Köpfe lagen an den Gitterstäben, ganz dicht nebeneinander und Sirius fühlte den warmen Atem seines Freundes an seinem Hals. Er war tatsächlich hier. Er war nicht alleine.

„Ich will nicht hier sein." flüsterte er kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Ich weiß!" antwortete Remus genauso leise. „Albus wird uns hier rausholen! Schon bald. Und ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Sirius Lippen. Diesmal würde es anders werden. Diesmal würde alles anders kommen. Diesmal war Remus hier. Diesmal…

Plötzlich versteifte sich Sirius in Remus Armen. All seine Muskeln schienen sich anzuspannen. Sein Atem ging schneller und er spürte, wie sich die Finger an seinem Rücken in seine Kleidung krallten.

„Sirius? Was… was hast du?" fragte er besorgt und jetzt sah auch Snape wieder auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte er.

„S.. sie kommen!" hauchte Sirius entsetzt.

Remus wusste sofort, was er meinte. Die Dementoren machten ihren Rundgang durch ihren Zellenblock. Er bemerkte noch nichts davon und an der hochgezogenen Augenbraue von Snape konnte er erkennen, dass auch er noch nichts davon spürte. Aber das musste nichts heißen. Sirius hatte hier 12 Jahre seines Lebens zugebracht, er hatte die Dementoren mit mehr guten Erinnerungen und Gefühlen genährt, als es für einen Menschen gut war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er viel empfindlicher auf sie reagierte.

Sirius fing in seinen Armen zu zittern an. Remus glaubte, ihn ‚so kalt' flüstern zu hören, doch es war so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war.

„Hör mir zu, Sirius! Denk an etwas Neutrales oder an etwas, dass dich wütend macht. Wut ist keine gute Emotion. Das können sie dir nicht nehmen. Denk…" Remus Gedanken rasten. „Denk an Peter! Damals in der Heulenden Hütte. Wie er versucht hat, sich bei uns einzuschleimen. Weißt du das noch?"

Ganz sachte spürte er ein Nicken. Langsam konnte er es auch fühlen, eisige Finger, die nach ihm griffen.

„Er ist vor uns auf dem Boden gekrochen, hat versucht uns zu beschwichtigen, und das obwohl er Lily und James auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und er ist Schuld daran, dass du hier warst und wieder hier bist! Er… er wollte…" Die Dementoren konnten nicht mehr weit sein, ihm war eisig kalt und irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren breitete sich die Leere aus, diese furchtbare Leere, die sich über Jahre hinweg nach Lilys und James' Tod, Peters vermeintlichem Tod und Sirius' Verhaftung in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Diese schreckliche Einsamkeit. Er wusste, dass das das Werk der Dementoren war, doch er musste sich um Sirius kümmern, er selbst würde schon damit fertig werden.

„Er wollte…" Sirius atmete schwer an seiner Seite, seine Arme umklammerten ihn schraubstockartig und zogen ihn nach unten. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wieso, bis er bemerkte, dass Sirius Beine ihm ihren Dienst versagten. Ganz langsam knickte er in sich zusammen und Remus sank mit ihm zu Boden. Sirius blieb an das Gitter gelehnt hocken und Remus hielt ihn auch weiterhin fest.

„Er wollte sich bei Harry einschleimen, wollte ihn berühren. Du wolltest ihn töten, auf der Stelle, ihn für alles bezahlen lassen, was er Lily, James, Harry und dir angetan hatte. Konzentrier dich darauf! Denk an diese Wut, die du damals empfunden hast, denk… daran… wie…"

Remus verstummte. Eisige Finger schlossen sich um sein Herz. Ihm war furchtbar elend zumute, als würde er nie wieder glücklich sein können, als würde er für immer allein sein. Alle Freunde hatten ihn verlassen. Alle. So würde es wieder sein. Sie würden gehen, für immer. Würden ihn allein zurücklassen. Allein wie schon einmal.

Er schloss die Augen, seine Finger umschlossen Sirius fester, diesmal nicht nur, um Sirius zu schützen, sondern auch, um sich selbst Halt zu geben. Dann plötzlich wurde es wieder wärmer, aber das Gefühl von Leere blieb. Er öffnete die Augen, zwang sich dazu, wieder klar zu denken. Er war nicht allein. Das war einmal.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sirius Atem neben seinem Gesicht ging schnell und keuchend, seine Augen waren geschlossen und Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Schnell wandte sich Lupin Snape zu, der saß stocksteif auf seiner Pritsche, das Gesicht blasser als sonst, die Augen geschlossen und er schien sich auf die Lippen zu beißen. Aber soweit er das beurteilen konnte, ging es ihm gut.

„Sirius?" Langsam streichelte er seinem Freund über den Rücken. „Es ist vorbei Sirius. Er ist weg!" Der Mann in seinen Armen zitterte immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor. Auch sein Atem schien sich langsam zu beruhigen.

„Denk an etwas schönes, Tatze! Weißt du noch, unser Abschlussball? Du warst mit Tawny Waterbeth dort. Sie war das schönste Mädchen der Schule, gleich nach Lily natürlich. Ihr habt euch hinter den Rosenbüschen verkrochen und rumgeknutscht. James hat euch erwischt und es auf dem ganzen Ball herumposaunt. Du hast ihn mit dem Blubber-Fluch belegt. Den ganzen restlichen Abend sind aus seinem Mund nur Seifenblasen gekommen, aber kein Wort mehr und er sollte doch um Mitternacht noch die alljährliche Abschlussrede halten. Er war knallrot im Gesicht. Alle haben sich krankgelacht."

„Lily… nicht… sie hat mich… angeschrieen… ich sei ein kindischer Idiot… und wenn ich den Fluch nicht von James nehmen würde… würde sie mir Riesenpickel anhexen… so dass Tawny mich mit dem Arsch nicht mehr anschauen würde…"

Zuerst waren seine Worte noch stockend und seine Stimme zittrig, aber je länger er sprach, desto mehr gab sich das und mit der Zeit machte sich sogar ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, auch wenn er immer noch schrecklich blass war und ihm der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Auch Remus lächelte jetzt. Er hatte es geschafft. Zumindest für den Moment. Vorsichtig löste er seine Hände und zog sie langsam zurück. Sirius blieb zwar erschöpft am Gitter hocken, doch er wirkte wieder einigermaßen gefasst.

„Danke!" meinte er leise.

„Ich sagte dir doch, ich lass dich nicht alleine!"

Remus blieb noch auf dem Boden bei Sirius sitzen. Rücken an Rücken saßen sie stumm da, und Snape auf seiner Pritsche.

Sie wussten nicht, wielange sie so dasaßen, bis plötzlich Lupins Zellentüre aufgestoßen wurde. Zwei Wärter, Menschen, betraten die Zelle, zwei weitere standen draußen auf dem Flur. Ohne Worte kamen sie auf ihn zu und zerrten ihn unsanft auf die Beine.

„Hey, was wird das jetzt?" fragte er überrascht.

„Zeit fürs Verhör!" lautete die knappe Antwort. Noch bevor Snape oder Sirius reagieren konnten, hatten die beiden Remus aus der Zelle gezerrt und diese wieder fest verschlossen.

* * *

Reviews werden immer gerne gesehen. *g*

Ich hoffe, ihr seid neugierig geworden.


	2. Erste Eindrücke

Da ich nicht weiß, wie ich die nächsten Tage Zeit haben werde, schick ich euch das zweite Kapitel gleich hinterher.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Hier kriegt man jetz' nen deutlicheren Einblick, in welche Richtung sich diese Story entwickelt.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Erste Eindrücke**_

Bei den vielen Gängen, durch die sie ihn führten, verlor er recht schnell den Überblick. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, doch irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Wärter brachten ihn in einen kleinen, extrem hellen Raum, wo er erstmal seine Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, sah er sich um. In dem Raum gab es nichts, außer die Tür und zwei Ketten mit breiten, metallenen Handschellen, die von der Decke hingen.

Die Wärter führten ihn zu diesen Ketten, zogen unsanft seine Arme nach oben und schlossen das kühle Metall um seine Handgelenke. Die Ketten hingen so hoch, dass er kaum 5cm Spielraum hatte. Und wieso wurde er überhaupt angekettet, das war nicht gerade die feine, englische Art.

Da ging die Tür wieder auf und ein Mann trat um ihn herum. Er war von mittelgroßer Statur, aber dafür verdammt muskulös und kräftig. In seinen hellblauen, eiskalten Augen glitzerte etwas, dass Remus nur als Vorfreude deuten konnte. Auch wenn das beim besten Willen keinen Sinn ergab. Dennoch verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide bei diesem Blick. Auch behagte es ihm nicht, dass die beiden Wärter ihn immer noch flankierten. Reichte es denn nicht, dass er angekettet und somit quasi bewegungsunfähig vor diesem Schrank von Mann stand?

„Wer sind sie?" fragte er mit fester Stimme.

„Aber, aber… das hier ist ihr Verhör, da sollte wohl ich die Fragen stellen und nicht sie, oder, Mr. Lupin? Dennoch, ein bisschen Höflichkeit kann ja nicht schaden. Mein Name ist Serge Rukschow. Ich bin hier der Leiter der Sicherheitsabteilung und zuständig für die Verhöre der Gefangenen. Ich bin ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, Mr. Lupin. Wenn sie mir die Wahrheit sagen, wird ihr Aufenthalt hier nicht so unangenehm werden, wie er zweifelsohne werden wird, wenn sie mir Lügen auftischen. Also, wo waren sie in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. August?"

„Das habe ich bereits dem Zaubereiminister persönlich erklärt. Reicht das noch nicht?"

Das Gesicht des Sicherheitschefs wurde auf den Schlag hart wie Stein und sein Blick wurde kalt wie Eis. Er hob seine Hand für ein kurzes Zeichen und noch bevor Remus wusste, wie ihm geschah, schlug ihm eine harte Faust von rechts in den Magen.

Der harte Schlag presste ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen und seine Eingeweide, allen voran sein Magen, krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Instinktiv versuchte sich sein Körper zusammenzukrümmen, doch das ließen die Fesseln nicht zu. Übelkeit stieg langsam in ihm auf. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft. Ungläubig starrte er Rukschow an. Was sollte das hier werden? Das war Körperverletzung!

„Ein bisschen Kooperation setzte ich schon voraus, Werwolf! Oder muss ich erst noch richtig böse werden? Also, wo waren sie in der besagten Nacht?"

Lupin musste husten. Seine Gedanken rasten. „In der Heulenden Hütte, ein magisch verriegeltes Gebäude in der Nähe von Hogwarts, das extra für einen Werwolf in Vollmondnächten erbaut wurde."

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen den Augen des Russen. „Gibt es dafür Zeugen? Hat sie jemand bis dorthin begleitet? Hat sie jemand darin eingeschlossen?"

„Nein, aber…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Diesmal kam die Faust von links, nicht weniger hart, aber dafür mitten ins Gesicht. Schmerzhaft wurde sein Kopf zur Seite gerissen und er spürte, wie seine Lippe aufplatzte und Blut über sein Kinn lief und auf den Boden und die Vorderseite seiner Robe tropfte. Seine Wange brannte.

„Habe ich mich vorher nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" fragte Rukschow wütend. „Sagen sie mir die Wahrheit und ich mache ihnen ihr Leben hier leichter. Wenn sie aber weiterhin bei ihren Lügen bleiben, dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, mit dieser Art der Behandlung fortzufahren."

„Sie wollen also ein Geständnis?" fragte Remus, dem langsam bewusst wurde, was hier lief, der es aber nicht glauben konnte. Fudge musste doch wissen, was hier vorging. Diese Leute waren vom Ministerium hier eingesetzt und verletzten hier immerhin das Gesetz.

„Richtig! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Werwölfe so gut kombinieren können. Also?" fragte er kalt.

„Ich habe diese Frau nicht umgebracht!" antwortete er fest und wappnete sich gleichzeitig gegen den nächsten Schlag, doch der erfolgte nicht da, wo er ihn vermutet hätte, im Gesicht, sondern diesmal traf die Faust wieder hart in seinen Magen. Wieder blieb ihm die Luft weg und er versuchte sich zu krümmen, doch gegen das unerbittliche Metall kam er nicht an. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, die Übelkeit wurde mit einem Schlag übermächtig. Er spürte, wie sich in seinem Mund plötzlich mehr Speichel bildete und ein saurer Geschmack stieg ihm auf. Er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Keuchend übergab er sich. Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Robe nicht zu beschmutzen, nur gelegentliche Spritzer zierten seine Hosenbeine und seinen Robensaum.

Um Luft ringend sackte er erschöpft in sich zusammen, die Metallschellen scheuerten sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er kämpfte immer noch mit seinem Würgereflex. Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein brennender Klumpen, der wie ein Stein in seinem Inneren lag. Galliger Geschmack füllte seinen Mund.

„Hat man dir keinen Anstand beigebracht? Das ist wirklich widerlich!"

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn eine harte Stiefelspitze knapp oberhalb der rechten Kniekehle. Ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch sein Bein, das augenblicklich einknickte. Er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, dazu war er im Moment nicht in der Lage.

Mit blassem und verkniffenem Gesicht hing er an den Ketten, ohne die er schon längst zu Boden gegangen wäre.

„Also, noch ein letztes Mal, wo warst du in der besagten Vollmondnacht, Bestie?"

„Das.. sagte ich bereits… ich war… in der Heulenden Hü…"

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, prallte eine Faust gegen seine linke Gesichtshälfte und riss seinen Kopf zur Seite. Blut rann aus seiner Nase und vermischte sich mit dem Blut aus seiner Lippe. Überall jagte Schmerz durch seinen Körper, dumpfe Wellen in seinem Bauch, stechende Pein in seinem Bein und betäubender Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Hinter seinen Schläfen begann es dumpf zu pochen.

„Schafft mir dieses Tier aus den Augen!" rief der Russe angewidert.

Hände packten seine Arme und als die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke gelöst wurden, sackte er kraftlos in diese Arme, die ihn unsanft packten und durch unzählige dunkle Gänge zerrten, die er alle nur noch am Rande seines benebelten Bewusstseins mitbekam.

* * *

„Wenn du noch länger auf diesem eiskalten Boden rumsitzt, fängst du dir noch irgendwas ein, Black!" grummelte Snape eine Weile nachdem sie Lupin geholt hatten und Black immer noch am Boden ans Gitter gelehnt dasaß und die Tür von Lupins Zelle anstarrte.

Verwundert wandte sich Sirius um. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Gesundheit?" wollte Sirius wissen, aber seiner Stimme fehlte sein sonst so herausfordernder Unterton.

Das blieb Snape natürlich nicht verborgen, zu viele Wortgefechte hatte er sich mit diesem Sturkopf schon geleistet. Sein letzter Aufenthalt hier musste Black doch mehr zugesetzt haben, als er alle um sich herum glauben machen wollte.

„Werd nicht albern, Black. Ich möchte nur nicht in die unschöne Lage kommen, Albus, wenn er uns hier rausholt, erklären zu müssen, wieso du an Unterkühlung oder Fieber oder sonst noch was gestorben bist."

Es erfolgte keine bissige Antwort, stattdessen schien Black über seine Worte nachzudenken und schließlich hangelte er sich am Gitter entlang nach oben und stakste mit steifen Beinen auf seine Pritsche zu, wo er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und die Beine lang ausstreckte. Er war immer noch blass, aber wenigstens hatte er aufgehört zu zittern.

Und das war erst der erste Dementor ihres Aufenthalts gewesen. Wie würde Black die weiteren überstehen? Wie würde er selbst nach einer Weile mit ihrer Anwesenheit fertig werden? Wieder einmal verfluchte er diese Zelle. Hatten sie ihn unbedingt mit _diesen_ beiden einsperren müssen? Wäre er allein, könnte er sich wenigstens die kleine Schwäche leisten, sein Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen, oder sonst irgendwas, aber mit den beiden gleich nebenan wagte er es nicht. Er hatte ein Gesicht zu verlieren, doch wie lange würde ihm das gelingen?

Es war nicht leicht, gegen die zahlreichen gequälten Schreie, gegen das hoffnungsvolle Flehen und gegen die vielen panikerfüllten Augenpaare anzukämpfen, die im Dunkeln seines Verstandes auf ihn lauerten und sich auf ihn stürzten, wenn die Dementoren die Schranken seines Geistes brachen. Viel zu viele Opfer hatte er auf dem Gewissen, zu viele Menschen hatte er gequält, obwohl er es besser gewusst hätte. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen? So blind?

Und so verfiel er ins Grübeln, bis ihn irgendwann diese leidige Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss und er nicht wusste, ob er sie für die Störung verfluchen oder ihr dafür dankbar sein sollte.

„Wieso dauert das so lang?"

Snape musterte Black, der wieder die Tür zu Lupins Zelle anstarrte und dann plötzlich zu Snape wechselte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" gab er kühl zurück.

„Du gibst dich doch sonst als so allwissend aus, Snape." meinte Black schnippisch und ein Teil von Snape war dankbar dafür, dass sich Black offenbar noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, allwissend zu sein. Ich sagte nur, dass _dir_ etwas mehr Allgemeinwissen nicht schaden würde."

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Remus." meinte Black unvermittelt und dass es so war, hörte Snape deutlich an seinem Tonfall.

„Um Lupin? Bei Merlin, er ist ein Werwolf, der hält schon was aus, Black!" gab Snape herablassend zurück, auch wenn er Black hier mal von einer anderen Seite sah, war das noch lange kein Grund, sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu ändern.

Black wandte seinen Blick ab und sah zu Boden. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte, aber er glaubte, etwas wie ‚keine Ahnung' und ,verschlossenen Türen' verstanden zu haben, aber er war sich nicht sicher und Sinn ergab es auch keinen.

Doch bevor er darauf eingehen konnte, wurde Lupins Zellentür aufgerissen und zwei Wärter warfen etwas zur Tür herein, das mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Sofort war Black an dem Gitter zur Nachbarzelle und auch Snape konnte nicht anders und eilte zum Gitter. Was da in die Zelle geworfen worden war, hatte nur mehr entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Lupin.

Der lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden, die Knie dicht an den Körper gezogen, eine Hand hatte er dicht an die Brust gezogen, die andere lag quer über seinem Bauch, wie bei jemandem, der Magenschmerzen hatte. Das Gesicht hatte er Richtung Boden gewandt, die Augen waren ebenso wie die Lippen zusammengekniffen und seine Züge waren blutverschmiert. Das eine Handgelenk, das man sehen konnte, war rot gescheuert. Leises Keuchen ging von ihm aus.

Snape musste zugeben, er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so was. Er wusste, dass das Ministerium ziemlich viel vertuschte – sogar nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium wollten sie noch leugnen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war – aber dass es seine Gefangenen in Askaban dermaßen menschenunwürdig behandelte, besonders jetzt, nachdem die Zauberer selbst wieder die Verwaltung und Leitung des Gefängisses übernommen und die Dementoren in gewisse Schranken gewiesen hatten. Irgendwie hatte er das nicht erwartet.

Wie konnte so was nur unentdeckt bleiben?

Aber noch ein anderer Gedanken drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich auf. Wenn sie mit einem Werwolf, der eine Frau ermordet haben sollte, schon so umsprangen, was würde ihn als entlarvten Todesser dann erwarten?

* * *

Sirius kniete sich vor dem Gitter zu Boden und betrachtete seinen übel zugerichteten Freund. Das war eine Unverschämtheit und ein Verbrechen, aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Immerhin hatte er bereits 12 Jahre an diesem Ort verbracht und doch hatte er noch zu hoffen gewagt? Wie verblendet war er nur gewesen?

„Remus?"

Stöhnen.

„Moony? Bitte sag doch was!"

Seine Lider flatterten langsam auf und Sirius konnte in diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen den Schmerz und auch die Fassungslosigkeit seines Freundes erkennen.

„Sirius?" fragte Remus schwach.

„Hey!" sagte Sirius sanft.

„Hey!" gab Remus kraftlos zurück.

„Wer war das, Remus?"

„Er sagte... er heißt Rukschow… und sei Sicherheitschef…" brachte Lupin mühsam hervor.

„RUKSCHOW?" stieß Sirius ungläubig und aufgebracht hervor. Nur wer ihn gut kannte, hörte auch die Nuance Furcht heraus, die in diesem einen einzigen Wort steckte. Aber Remus war im Moment zu ausgelaugt, um mehr als kurz die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Dieses Arschloch arbeitet immer noch hier? Das… das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" schrie Sirius wütend und stampfte voller Zorn durch seine kleine Zelle, wobei er nicht nur einmal voller Inbrunst gegen die Wand trat.

Snape beobachtete diesen Ausbruch interessiert. Wer war dieser Mensch? Black kannte ihn offenbar noch von früher und seine Erinnerungen schienen nicht gerade positiver Natur zu sein, was Lupins Zustand bewies.

Mit einem Mal schien all seine Wut verflogen zu sein, Sirius eilte zurück zum Gitter und ging in die Knie. Er streckte eine Hand durch das Gitter und versuchte Lupins Hand zu erreichen, aber sein Arm war zu kurz. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nur noch Sorge.

„Moony, was… was hat er dir getan?" Seine Stimme war eindringlich und Remus war gerührt von soviel Sorge, doch so schlimm war es auch nicht, also versuchte er seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.

„Hey Tatze, ein paar Faustschläge und ein Fußtritt, nichts, was mich umbringt." Er musste husten und die Erschütterung rief die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch wieder hervor. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Sirius schien von dieser Antwort einigermaßen beruhigt. Was hat er denn erwartet? fragte sich Remus. Unverzeihliche Flüche?

„Moony, du solltest von diesem kalten Boden runter. Schaffst du es auf die Pritsche?"

Remus wandte sich etwas um, bis er die Pritsche aus den Augenwinkeln sah. „Es muss gehen, oder?"

Stöhnend erhob er sich auf seine Knie, oder besser gesagt auf ein Knie, das rechte Bein weigerte sich überaus schmerzhaft gegen jede Art von Bewegung. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück, wenn auch nicht so schlimm. Sein Blickfeld war etwas verschoben, sein linkes Auge begann langsam zuzuschwellen. Auch seine Lippe war bereits dicker.

Als Sirius das Gesicht seines Freundes vollständig sah, da entfachte sich irgendwo in ihm ein Feuer. Und dieses Feuer war Wut. Niemand hatte das Recht, seinen Freund so zuzurichten. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war bereits größtenteils blau und begann anzuschwellen, seine Nase, die Lippen, das Kinn und teilweise der Hals waren blutverkrustet.

„Lass dir Zeit, Remus."

Stück für Stück robbte sich Remus auf die Pritsche zu. Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, wie er es auf die Holzliege geschafft hatte, aber er lag oben. Eine Hand auf seinen immer noch verkrampften Magen gelegt, die andere ruhte auf seiner Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen, was Sirius nicht wundern würde.

„Ruh dich eine Weile aus, Moony."

Sirius wandte seinen Blick Snape zu, der immer noch am Gitter stand und Lupin beobachtete. Allein dessen Gesichtsausdruck genügte Sirius als Bestätigung dafür, dass auch er entsetzt über Remus' Zustand war, auch wenn man es ihm nicht so deutlich ansah. Mehr brauchte er gar nicht zu wissen.

* * *

Eine Weile später, vielleicht eine Stunde, das war schwer zu schätzen, wurden die Türen aufgerissen, diesmal alle drei. Je ein Wärter stellte schnell einen Krug Wasser und eine Schale mit einer undefinierbaren, hellbraunen Pampe in jede Zelle. Noch bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, waren auch schon alle Türen wieder geschlossen.

Sirius eilte zur Tür, inspizierte das Wasser und trank einen Schluck. Es war in Ordnung und er hatte Durst. Er nahm Schale und Wasserkrug mit zu seiner Pritsche.

„Das soll ich _essen_?"

Sirius konnte sich den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht verkneifen, als er Snapes angewiderte Stimme hörte und sah, wie er seine Schale mit spitzen Fingern hielt und skeptisch die Pampe beäugte. Doch das Grinsen verflog schnell wieder.

„Ja allerdings. Und ich würde dir raten, genieß es."

„Willst du mir irgendwas sagen, Black, oder willst du dir nur die Genugtuung verschaffen, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich diesen Baatz runterwürge?" Snape hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und vorsichtig einen Schluck Wasser gekostet. Es schmeckte abgestanden, aber es war nur Wasser.

„Du weißt hier nie, wann du das nächste Mal was zum Essen kriegst. Morgen? In einer Woche? In zwei Wochen? Also wenn etwas kommt, dann iss es."

Snape setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Und wenn du jetzt sagen willst, dass man für diesen Fall doch besser etwas aufheben sollte, vergiss es. Das Essen wird dir in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder genommen."

Snape schloss seinen Mund wieder und dachte nach.

„Was ist mit dem Wasser?"

„Das bleibt hier. Normalerweise wird das täglich erneuert. Vermutlich, damit es nicht ganz so menschenunwürdig erscheint."

Snape wandte sich wieder seinem sogenannten Essen zu. Doch Sirius hatte mit einem Mal etwas Wichtigeres vor Augen.

„Remus?"

Keine Antwort.

„Remus!" Diesmal versuchte er es drängender, doch Lupin reagierte nicht.

„Was hältst du von der Idee, wenn du ihn einfach schlafen lässt?" fragte Snape sarkastisch und im ersten Moment war Sirius zu perplex, dass Snape gerade einen Vorschlag zu Remus' Wohlergehen gemacht hatte, um ihm etwas darauf zu entgegnen. Aber eben nur im ersten Moment.

„Das würde ich liebend gerne, aber hast du mir überhaupt nicht zugehört? Dieses Essen ist bald wieder weg und er ist sowieso schon geschwächt durch dieses sogenannte Verhör. Da kann es nicht schaden, wenn er etwas zur Stärkung bekommt, oder? Vielleicht kriegen wir die nächste Pamperation erst in einer Woche oder noch später."

Snape runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Mehr Zustimmung hätte Sirius von ihm auch nicht erwartet.

„Remus! Wach auf!" Inzwischen war er wieder an den Gittern.

Immer noch nichts.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte er und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe sinken. Er rutschte zwischen zwei Stäbe und blieb erst an seinen Ohren hängen. Und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. „Aber klar! Mehr als schief gehen kanns nicht!" rief er aufgeregt, so dass Snape sich wieder von seinem Baatz, den er inzwischen schon widerstrebend probiert hatte, abwandte.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er genervt, konnte aber eine gewisse innere Neugier nicht verleugnen.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen verwandelte sich Black vor seinen Augen in diesen furchtbaren, struppigen, schwarzen Köter. Der ging auf die Gitterstäbe zu und zwängte seinen Kopf dazwischen durch, was erstaunlich gut ging, bei den Schultern musste er sich ein bisschen verbiegen, aber auch die waren bereits auf der anderen Seite, das Becken folgte kurz darauf. In Lupins Zelle angekommen, verwandelte sich der Köter zurück in Black, der ein triumphierendes Grinsen zur Schau stellte. Snape wäre beinahe der kleine Holzlöffel, der in der Pampe gesteckt hatte, zu Boden gefallen.

„Es hat funktioniert!"

Sirius konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Doch das hatte Zeit bis später, jetzt hatte er wichtigeres zu tun, und das vor allem, bevor die Wachen zurückkamen, denn wenn sie ihn in der Nachbarzelle erwischten, dann hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem! Also hielt er die Ohren offen, sobald er Schritte vernehmen würde, war er hier weg. Aber das war noch nicht jetzt.

Er kniete sich neben der Pritsche auf den Boden und betrachtete Remus einen Augenblick lang. Trotz seines übel zugeschwollenen Gesichts waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannt. Der Schmerz schien ihn nicht bis in den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu verfolgen. Das Blut in seinem Gesicht war mittlerweile angetrocknet. Er schlief so friedlich, Sirius haderte mit sich. Sein Freund hatte sich diese Ruhe verdient, aber er brauchte auch etwas Stärkendes zwischen die Zähne. Doch er konnte das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern.

Er ging zur Tür und holte Wasserkrug und die Schale mit dem hellbraunen Zeugs zur Pritsche, dann griff er nach einer Ecke des Lakens und riss ein Stück davon ab. Langsam und bedacht, schließlich wollte er ja nichts vergeuden, schüttete er etwas Wasser darüber. Jetzt machte er sich daran, ganz vorsichtig das verkrustete Blut von Remus Gesicht zu waschen. Es war ziemlich hartnäckig, dennoch regte sich Remus erst, als er beinahe fertig war. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und sahen sich etwas verwirrt um, als wüsste er nicht recht, wo er war. So war er selbst hier anfangs auch oft aufgewacht.

„Sirius?" fragte er etwas verwirrt und wollte sich aufsetzen, sank aber gleich wieder leise stöhnend zurück und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Sirius und wischte auch das letzte bisschen Blut ab, dann legte er den Lappen unter die Pritsche, wer wusste schon, ob sie ihn noch brauchen würden.

Remus nickte auf seine Frage nur leicht, bis ihm plötzlich etwas bewusst wurde.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte er perplex.

„Ich? Ich bin zu lebenslänglich Askaban verurteilt worden, schon vergessen?" Sirius' Witz wirkte nicht einmal halb so scherzhaft, wie er das beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nein, ich meine hier drin, bei mir!"

„Sagen wir so, Schnuffel ist kleiner und gelenkiger als ich." Sirius grinste.

Remus schüttelte langsam und ungläubig, aber lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaubs nicht. Du passt da durch?"

Sirius nickte. „Soviel zum Thema, man muss zuschauen, wenn die Mitgefangenen umgebracht werden."

Da mischte sich auch wieder eine dunkle, kühle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund ein. „Wenn sie dich umbringen sollten, müssen wir immer noch zuschauen, oder?"

„Könnt ihr das bitte lassen? Das ist mir grad ein bisschen zuviel Galgenhumor." meinte Remus mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck. Das schien Sirius auch wieder zurück zum Grund seines Zellenwechsels zurückzubringen.

„Moony, du solltest etwas trinken und ein bisschen was essen."

Remus zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sie haben grade eben was reingestellt." erklärte Sirius, was die Stimme aus dem Hintergrund gleich wieder kommentieren musste.

„Ja, es hat die Farbe von Durchfall und die Konsistenz von Bubotubler-Eiter, abgesehen von den Bröckchen. Aber immerhin ist es so ziemlich geschmacksneutral." meinte Snape trocken.

„Ich helf dir beim Aufsetzen!" meinte Sirius und Remus war ihm dafür mehr als dankbar. Die Bewegung brachte den Schmerz in seinem Bein zurück und auch den Kopfschmerz, aber wenigstens sein Magen schien sich größtenteils beruhigt zu haben. Als er endlich saß, lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Das war alles so surreal.

Sirius hielt ihm den Wasserkrug hin und dankbar für etwas Flüssigkeit trank er ein paar kleine Schlucke. Jeder einzelne Schluck brannte in seiner Kehle, aber immerhin verschwand langsam der saure Geschmack aus seinem Mund. In seinem Magen gluckerte es und ihm wurde wieder ein bisschen übel.

„Du solltest was essen, Moony."

„Ich… ich kann jetzt nichts essen, Tatze. Später vielleicht."

„Du verstehst nicht, in zwanzig Minuten oder weniger holen sie dieses Essen wieder ab und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann sie sich das nächste Mal dazu bequemen, uns etwas Essbares zu bringen. Es können Tage vergehen, oder eine Woche. Und du brauchst etwas, dass dich ein bisschen stärkt, nach allem…" Sirius versuchte sich zu erklären und sah seinen Freund aufmunternd an, doch der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas runter bringe… oder ob das so klug ist… ich…" Das bisschen Wasser rumorte in seinem Magen und er wurde sich gerade dem Restgeschmack nach Erbrochenem in seinem Mund so richtig bewusst.

„Bitte Moony, nur ein bisschen was. Es schmeckt wirklich nach nichts. Mach einfach die Augen zu und stell dir vor, es wäre Apfelkompott oder so was."

Remus konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Sirius ihn so ansah. Er wusste, sein Freund wollte nur das Beste für ihn und er wusste auch, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Er würde es einfach versuchen.

„Gib schon her, du Nervensäge!"

Sirius lächelte. „Na also!" Er gab ihm die Schale und Remus wusste plötzlich was Severus gemeint hatte. Dieses Zeug sah wirklich über die Maßen widerlich aus. Er schluckte trocken. Langsam nahm er einen kleinen Löffel und schloss die Augen, doch das half nicht viel. Widerwillig schob er den Löffel in den Mund und kaute auf den größeren Bröckchen herum. Es schmeckte wirklich nach nichts und dennoch überdeckte es den sauren Geschmack von zuvor. Er schluckte es hinunter und nahm noch einen Löffel. Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, etwas zu essen.

Doch nach zwei weiteren Löffeln krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und er stellte die Schale und den Löffel schnell neben sich ab. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn besorgt von unten herauf an.

Alles in seinem Inneren rumorte und wand sich, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, schien von seinem Magen aus nach oben zu brodeln und zum zweiten Mal heute machte sich dieser saure Geschmack in seinem Mund breit.

Schnell sprang er auf, den grausam stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein ignorierend, obwohl es leicht einknickte. Humpelnd und gebeugt hastete er in die Ecke neben der Tür und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es, den Deckel des Eimers zur Seite zu schieben, als sich sein Magen auch schon krampfartig entleerte. Jedes Würgen schmerzte, ließ seine Arme zittern, mit denen er sich an der Wand abstützte. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich noch lange würde halten können, aber sein Magen protestierte noch immer und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu würgen.

Da spürte er plötzlich einen starken Arm, der sich um seinen Brustkorb schlang und ihm Halt gab, die andere Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und hielt seinen Kopf, als er noch einen Schwung Galle hervorwürgte.

„Ich hab dich!" hörte er Sirius' beruhigende Stimme irgendwo nicht allzu weit weg von seinem Ohr. Er musste husten, wobei er seine linke Hand auf den schmerzenden Bauch presste. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft.

„Ganz ruhig, Moony. Ruhig."

Sirius Hand strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare und als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund aufgehört hatte zu würgen, zog er ihn von dem Eimer weg und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. Er war wieder käseweiß im Gesicht und ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen klebten ihm nass auf der Stirn. So erschöpft und erschlagen wie er im Moment aussah, kannte er ihn eigentlich nur nach Vollmondnächten. Als er sicher war, dass Remus nicht umkippen würde, eilte er schnell zurück und holte den Krug.

„Hier, spül dir den Mund aus."

Dankbar nahm Remus einen Schluck und spuckte das Wasser in den Eimer. Dann versuchte er es noch mal mit einem kleinen Schluck zum Trinken.

Sirius stellte den Krug zur Seite und legte den Deckel zurück an seinen Platz.

„Danke!" murmelte Remus leise und erschöpft.

„Ich hätte dich nicht zum Essen zwingen sollen, Moony. Es ist meine Schuld, ich…" Aber Remus unterbrach ihn, mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Ich hätte ja nichts essen müssen, oder?" Remus lächelte schwach. „Das mit dem Essen… lass ich lieber erstmal. Ihr solltet euch meine Portion teilen. Wer weiß, wann sie wieder was bringen."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Tatze! Du lässt doch sonst kein Essen zurückgehen. Na los, nimm schon und gib Severus auch was."

„Möchtest du zurück, dich hinlegen?" lenkte Sirius vom Thema ab.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sitzen tut gerade ganz gut. Und jetz iss!"

Sirius versicherte sich noch mal, dass sein Freund es auch wirklich ernst meinte, dann nahm er die Schüssel und ging hinüber zu Snape. „Na los, komm schon her. Nachschlag!"

Snape hatte natürlich alles mitbekommen. Er hatte zwar mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatten Lupin übel zugesetzt, aber er blieb bei seiner Meinung, der Werwolf war zäh. Und nicht dumm. Er selbst hätte vermutlich dieselbe Entscheidung gefällt, so war das Essen wenigstens zu etwas gut. Auch wenn er wirklich nicht scharf auf noch mehr davon war.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Seine Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

Black schob ihm durchs Gitter die Hälfte der Pampe in seine leere Schale, dann machte er noch mal Anstalten, bei Lupin zu bleiben, bis der ihn so energisch wie eben noch möglich zurück in seine Zelle kommandierte, wo er schließlich anfing, selbst zu essen. Schon kurz drauf hörten sie die Schritte der Wärter. Hastig schlang Sirius auch den Rest hinunter und stellte Lupins Schüssel hinüber in die andere Zelle.

Die Türen flogen auf, je ein Wärter mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat ein, holte die Schüssel und auf dem Weg nach draußen warfen sie jeweils noch einen Blick in den Eimer an der Tür. Der Kerl in Lupins Zelle verdrehte angewidert die Augen und bedeutete seinen Kollegen, dass er gleich nachkam. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs leerte er den Eimer und verschwand dann mit einem letzten, angeekelten Blick auf Remus.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier soviel Wert auf Sauberkeit und Hygiene gelegt wird." wunderte sich Snape mit Blick auf die Eimer an den Türen.

„Träum weiter Snape!" entgegnete Sirius überheblich. „Die werden nur kontrolliert, wenn Essen gebracht wird. Den Rest kannst du dir wohl selber zusammenreimen."

Gegen seinen Willen rümpfte Snape die Nase bei der Vorstellung.

* * *

Nach einer Weile mühte sich Lupin zurück auf seine Pritsche, lehnte dabei aber jede Hilfe von Sirius kategorisch ab mit der Begründung, er könne nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit durch die Zellen hüpfen, das wäre zu riskant. Er war schon bald darauf erschöpft eingeschlafen, noch bevor eine Weile später wieder ein Dementor seine Runde drehte.

Sirius hatte Remus nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er musste für ihn da sein, konnte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, und das hatte ihm Kraft gegeben, dem Angriff auf seine Psyche standzuhalten. Wie Remus es ihm zuvor geraten hatte, hatte er sich auf Dinge konzentriert, die neutral waren oder Gefühle geschürt hatten, die man nicht als positiv bezeichnen konnte. Als er weg war, hatte Remus noch blasser ausgesehen und sein Atem war stoßweise gegangen. Auch Snape hatte nicht mehr ganz so abgebrüht und unerschütterlich gewirkt. Es war ihm nicht mehr gelungen, Remus noch mal zu wecken, also ließ er ihn schlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Dementor sich nicht dauerhaft auf seine Träume auswirkte.

Irgendwann später war dann mit einem Schlag jegliches Licht weg und Snape und Sirius standen vollkommen im Dunkeln. Man konnte sich nur noch auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen, denn die Augen waren absolut nutzlos. Auch nach einer Weile wurde es nicht besser, weil es keinerlei Restlicht gab, an das sich die Augen gewöhnen konnten.

„Das soll dann wohl heißen ‚Stellt die Unterhaltungen ein und legt euch gefälligst schlafen'." kommentierte Snape trocken. Er hatte sich zum Glück bereits auf seiner Pritsche ausgestreckt und mit Blick zur Decke gegrübelt.

„So ungefähr! Autsch, verdammt!" Sirius war gerade auf und ab gelaufen, als es plötzlich dunkel wurde. Zuerst war er vor Schreck und Orientierungslosigkeit gegen das Gitter gelaufen und hatte sich die Stirn gestoßen und jetzt war er auf der Suche nach seiner Pritsche mit dem Schienbein gegen das Holz gelaufen.

„Probleme, Black?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, in Anbetracht der momentanen Situation, sollten wir uns wohl am besten den Gegebenheiten anpassen und auch versuchen zu schlafen."

„Welch weise Worte!"

Doch so einfach war es nicht. Als Snape endgültig schwieg, war es still, zu still. Dazu die Dunkelheit und das Wissen, dass er zurückgekehrt war an jenen Ort des Grauens, den er am liebsten vergessen würde – was ihm aber wohl nie gelingen würde.

Mit einem Mal schien sich die Dunkelheit schwer auf ihn zu legen, ihn zu erdrücken, ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Die Stille blockierte seine Sinne, lähmte seinen Geist. Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er allein, schrecklich allein, er war wieder zurück in seiner kleinen Zelle, wo er tagein tagaus das fristete, was er nun sein Leben nannte. Er begann zu zweifeln. War er wirklich jemals fort gewesen? Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? Wurde er wirklich langsam verrückt?

Nein, NEIN verdammt! Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er damit die Stille vertreiben, die seine Ohren belegte.

Du bist nicht allein Sirius! Remus ist hier, ja sogar Snape ist hier. Du bist nicht allein!

Doch auch das half ihm nicht übermäßig weiter, irgendwo in ihm drin war da diese kleine Stimme, die alles hinterfragte, was er sich sagte. Die an allem zweifelte.

‚Wenn du nicht allein bist, wieso kannst du sie dann nicht hören?'

Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Ohren zu, doch das brachte die Stimme nicht zum Schweigen.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

Noch bevor er groß überlegen konnte, verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform. So hatte er es schon damals gemacht. Wenn ihm die Dementoren zuviel wurden oder er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr klarkam, hatte er sich in Tatze geflüchtet. Seine Gedankengänge waren simpler, viel einfacher, weder Dementoren noch sein eigener Geist konnten ihm dort übermäßig viel anhaben. Natürlich, er war dort nicht absolut sicher, aber wenigstens wesentlich geschützter als in seiner menschlichen Form.

Der Hund rollte sich auf der Pritsche zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten. Aufmerksam stellte er die Ohren auf und lauschte.

Da waren sie. Regelmäßige Atemzüge, die sich überschnitten, dann gegeneinander erklangen, um schließlich wieder gleichförmig zu werden. Die Atemzüge zweier Menschen, die nicht im selben Rhythmus atmeten.

Sie waren beide hier. Remus und Snape. Er konnte sie hören und er konnte sie riechen. Snapes ihm eigener Geruch, herb und mit einem Hauch seines letzten Zaubertrankes vermischt, und Remus, den er aus tausend Menschen ohne Zweifel erkennen würde. Er roch nach seinem Rasierwasser und ein bisschen nach Wolf, und im Moment auch nach Blut und Erbrochenem. Sie waren hier, er war nicht allein. Das war alles, was für den Hund zählte. Auf seine Sinne konnte er sich verlassen, mehr musste er nicht wissen.

Er legte seine Ohren enger an, aber nie ganz, so unvorsichtig war er nicht. Er wollte doch wissen, wenn sich jemand näherte, er musste die anderen warnen.

Mit einem Hundeseufzer schloss er die Augen.

* * *

Na? Hat's euch gefallen? Oder nicht? Lasst einfach eure Meinung hören!


	3. Die Dinge geraten ins Rollen

Weiter geht's!

* * *

_**D**__**ie Dinge geraten ins Rollen**_

Mit einem Mal war er hellwach. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Es war stockdunkel. Wo war er? Und wieso war er aufgewacht? Der Hund schnüffelte mit seiner feinen Nase in die Luft und stellte seine Ohren auf, vielleicht erfuhr er so etwas. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch zweier Personen in die Nase, die er nur zu gut kannte. Er konnte sie ruhig und regelmäßig atmen hören. Sie schliefen wohl. Und da waren Schritte. Schritte? Die näherkamen?

Augenblicklich setzte sich der Hund auf und einen winzigen Moment später war er wieder Sirius. Die Dunkelheit irritierte ihn. Doch sie schärfte sein Gehör. Auch er konnte die Schritte wahrnehmen, noch viel leiser zwar, aber sie kamen hierher. Sollte er die anderen warnen? Oder darauf hoffen, dass sie vorbeigingen?

Nein, er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

„Aufwachen, jemand kommt!" zischte er energisch, aber nicht zu laut in die Dunkelheit. Er glaubte ein leises Rascheln zu hören.

„Wacht auf!" rief er jetzt lauter.

„Verdammt Black, was zur Hölle soll das?" erklang eine wütende Stimme aus dem Dunkel.

„So dunkel?... Sirius?... Was… was's los?" fragte jetzt auch eine zweite Stimme, die total verschlafen und irritiert klang und wenn sie nicht hier gewesen wären, hätte Sirius sich vermutlich köstlich darüber amüsiert. Aber nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt.

„Jemand kommt!" konnte er gerade noch sagen, als auch schon eine Tür aufschlug.

Das einflutende Licht war so dermaßen grell, dass er Remus schmerzhaft aufstöhnen hörte, und er selbst nicht mal sagen konnte, woher es kam. Verzweifelt riss er seine Hände hoch, um damit seine tränenden Augen zu schützen.

„Zeit fürs Verhör!" verkündete eine Stimme.

Sirius spähte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, versuchte irgendwas zu erkennen. Die offene Türe war die von Snape, doch er konnte nicht mehr als ein paar verschwommene, diffuse Silhouetten erkennen, dann schloss sich die Tür wieder und es war wieder finster. Alles war so verdammt schnell gegangen.

„Sirius?" kam eine unsichere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ich bin hier Remus. Sie haben Snape mitgenommen." Und das musste wohl so sein, denn sonst hätte er jetzt schon protestiert.

„Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Es ist dunkel hier drin, aber ist es auch draußen Nacht? Wer weiß. Es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Verhör. So mitten aus dem Schlaf gerissen…"

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen, Tatze?" Remus Stimme klang schon wieder fester als zuvor, der Schlaf schien ihm gut getan zu haben.

„Keine Ahnung, ich war selber ne Weile weg."

„Denkst du, dieser Rukschow wird Snape auch so behandeln?" fragte Remus ernst. Sirius konnte bereits an seiner Tonlage erkennen, dass er die Antwort genau kannte.

Doch tat er das? Sollte er seinem Freund sagen, dass Rukschow einen ganz besonderen Hass auf Todesser hatte, dass er sie gerne für jeden einzelnen Mord, den sie begangen hatten, bezahlen ließ?

Nein, das war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick für solche Gespräche. Erstens war es dunkel, das war nie gut, zweitens wollte er Remus und auch sich selbst nicht ängstigen. Snape war abgebrüht, er würde das schon packen. Aber er war auch furchtbar stolz…

* * *

Die Zeit verging, sie sprachen nicht viel und dennoch wussten sie, dass der andere genauso wach lag. Snape war noch nicht zurück, aber keiner von ihnen sprach das Thema an. Es war, als wollten sie sich selbst vor der Wahrheit schützen. Solange sie nicht darüber sprachen und nichts davon sehen mussten, bedeutete das ja noch nicht, dass es wahr war…

Doch mit einem Knall und schmerzhaft gleißendem Licht kehrte die Wahrheit und auch die Wirklichkeit zurück. Eine Tür schlug auf, alles versank in blendender Helligkeit, das dumpfe Aufschlagen eines menschlichen Körpers auf hartem Boden ertönte unglaublich laut in der bisher herrschenden Stille. Dann wieder ein Knall und Dunkelheit. Und wieder Stille.

„Severus?" Remus war schließlich der erste, der die Stille durchbrach. „Severus? Sag doch was!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Komm schon Snape! Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Verstecken zu spielen. Snape?" Doch auch Sirius hatte keine Chance. Es blieb still.

„Verflixt, was ist hier los?" fluchte Remus, doch Sirius konnte auch die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören. „Ist er… bewusstlos? Oder…"

Sirius hatte eine Idee, flink verwandelte er sich in Tatze und schnüffelte und lauschte. Da waren Remus Atemzüge und das Rascheln seiner Kleidung und des Lakens, als er sich offenbar aufsetzte. Und er hörte ganz leise schwache Atemzüge, sie waren hastig und oberflächlich. Schnell änderte er wieder seine Form und wandte sich an seinen Freund.

„Er lebt… und ich rieche Blut!"

* * *

Zur selben Zeit ziemlich weit weg…

Genervt wälzte er sich zur anderen Seite und ließ seinen Kopf resigniert aufs Kissen fallen. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, schlafen konnte er nicht. Er seufzte, dann schlug er die Augen auf und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Vollmond war jedenfalls nicht.

Doch eigentlich wusste er auch so, dass es nicht am Mond lag oder an sonstigen äußeren Faktoren. Es lag an ihm. Er machte sich Sorgen und er war verunsichert. Und wer war Schuld?

Sirius und Dumbledore.

Harry schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Hedwigs Käfig war leer, er hatte sie am Abend fliegen lassen, zum Jagen und sie war noch nicht zurück. Vielleicht würde sie ja…

Nein, würde sie nicht. Er schlug sich den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf.

Letzte Woche hatte er einen Brief an Sirius geschrieben, doch Hedwig war ohne eine Antwort zurückgekehrt und seitdem wartete er auf einen Brief. Er wusste ja, dass sein Pate manchmal etwas länger brauchte zum Antworten, aber solange hatte es noch nie gedauert.

Und dann war gestern Abend zu allem Überfluss auch noch diese Schleiereule aus Hogwarts aufgetaucht, die ihm diesen seltsamen Brief von Dumbledore gebracht hatte. Auch jetzt lag er noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Wieder einmal, wie schon dutzende Male zuvor, nahm er ihn in die Hand und las ihn im blassen Mond- und Laternenlicht.

_Lieber Harry,_

_bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. _

_Versprich mir eins, egal, was passiert, egal, was du hörst, bleib zuhause bei deinen Verwandten. Verlass das Haus nicht. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. _

_Ich werde selbst so bald ich kann zu dir kommen und dir alles erklären._

_Bleib, wo du bist!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Wieder starrte Harry auf diese seltsamen Worte. Sollte ihn dieser Brief beruhigen? Aber wieso denn? War etwas mit Sirius geschehen? Wusste Dumbledore, wieso sein Pate ihm nicht antwortete? Und wieso sollte er das Haus nicht verlassen? Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund, von hier fortzulaufen – mal abgesehen von dem üblichen Grund.

Was war hier bloß los?

Unruhig lief Harry in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Schlafen würde er jedenfalls nicht mehr können. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Hermine und einen an Ron. Wenn Hedwig im Morgengrauen zurückkam, würde er sie abschicken.

* * *

Kurze Zeit vorher…

Die zwei Wärter zerrten Snape grob durch die beleuchteten Flure. Anfangs war er völlig blind mitgestolpert, hatte kaum die Menschen um sich herum wahrgenommen, so tränten seine Augen. Doch schon kurze Zeit später wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Flure gar nicht so hell beleuchtet waren, sondern dass es einem nach der absoluten Dunkelheit in ihrer Zelle nur so vorkam.

Nach einem endlosen Gängelabyrinth, bei dem auch ein Severus Snape vollkommen seine Orientierung verlor, wurde vor ihm eine Tür geöffnet und die Wärter stießen ihn in einen kleinen, kalten, weißen Raum, in dem es nun wirklich gleißend hell war. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch sie tränten und schmerzten auch weiterhin. Die Wärter schoben ihn vorwärts und drückten ihn auf einen Stuhl. Einer zog ihm die Arme hinter die Lehne und ein anderer zauberte einen groben Strick fest um seine Handgelenke, so dass er sich wirklich nicht mehr großartig bewegen konnte. Ein anderer fesselte seine Füße auf ähnliche Weise an die Stuhlbeine.

Ob sie Lupin auch auf diesen Stuhl gefesselt hatten? Jedenfalls wusste er jetzt ganz sicher, dass ihn ähnliches erwarten würde. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Lupin nicht der Mörder dieser Frau sein konnte und damit die Beweise gefälscht waren. Aber die Zeugenaussage, die gegen ihn vorlag, die konnte er nicht verleugnen. Er war am Tatort gewesen und das in Todesserrobe.

Es war schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass er bei diesem Überfall zwei Kinder rettete, dass diese Rettung ihn vor Voldemort auffliegen ließ, dass er es dann schaffte, gerade noch so zu fliehen und mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Und als er sich schließlich einigermaßen in Sicherheit wägte, da kamen die Auroren und verhafteten ihn wegen der Mittäterschaft bei dem Überfall, der ihm auch auf der Gegenseite zum Verhängnis geworden war. Wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre, hätte er vermutlich gelacht.

Er bemerkte, wie die Wärter sich zurückzogen und hinter sich die Tür schlossen. Er war allein, allein und gefesselt in einem viel zu hellen Raum. Oder war da jemand? Ja, da war jemand! Ganz deutlich hörte er Schritte irgendwo vor sich. Durch zusammengekniffene Lider versuchte er etwas zu erkennen, doch er sah nur eine schwarze Silhouette vor blendender Helligkeit. Wer war das? War das dieser Rukschow?

„So sieht man sich wieder, Verräter!"

Diese Stimme, so kalt und arrogant und doch amüsiert, jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Wie war das möglich? Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, seine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Die Gestalt wurde klarer, schärfer. Sie war groß und schlank und in einwandfreie, maßgeschneiderte, edle Roben gehüllt. Langes weißblondes Haar fiel um ein aristokratisches Gesicht mit eiskalten, sturmgrauen Augen.

„Lucius!" stellte Snape fest und konnte doch seine Überraschung nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbergen.

Lucius grinste ein amüsiertes Malfoygrinsen. „Mich hast du wohl nicht erwartet."

„Nicht wirklich." gab Snape kühl zurück.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass du dem Dunklen Lord so einfach entkommst!"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet dich mit diesem Auftrag betraut, nachdem du im Ministerium so jämmerlich versagt hast." Snape wusste, dass er sich hier auf hauchdünnem Eis bewegte. Provokation war der Schlüssel, Malfoy zum Reden zu kriegen, aber er war auch das zuverlässigste Mittel, ihn wütend zu machen. Und ein wütender Malfoy war ein Problem, ein Problem, dass den Cruciatus-Fluch fast genauso perfekt beherrschte wie seine verrückte Schwägerin.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich und eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen, ehe er sich um Beherrschung bemühte und ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.

„Du hattest bei deiner Flucht mehr Glück als Verstand. Ich untertreibe, wenn ich sage, der Dunkle Lord war in Rage. Und genauso großzügig, als ich ihm meinen Plan präsentierte, wie er deiner habhaft werden konnte."

Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Willst du damit sagen, du hattest in der Tat ganz alleine eine gute Idee?"

Malfoys Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen, er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Sie war brilliant genug, dich zu übertölpeln! Alles was es dazu brauchte, war meine kleine Hauselfe. Ein kleiner Befehl und schon bat sie Dumbledore um einen Job, weil all ihre Herren angeblich verstorben waren. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nutzen, um dich aus dem Schloss und vom Gelände zu locken, doch was sie mir berichtete, war noch viel besser! Der Orden des Phönix, in Hogwarts. Und alle Informationen direkt von Dobby, Potters Schoßhündchen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser nichtsnutzige Plagegeist am Ende doch noch zu etwas gut war."

Snapes Gedanken rasten. Lucius' Geschichte ergab Sinn. Er hatte genug von Dobby gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er sich sicherlich einer neuen, niedergeschlagenen Elfe zuwenden und sich verplappern würde. Es war nicht schwer, die Geschichte mit diesen Informationen weiterzuspinnen.

„Ihr habt Fudge informiert, wann und wo er zuschlagen musste. Allein wegen Black hätte er schon alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und keine Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Aber natürlich nicht, bevor ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass ich mit in der Schlinge lande, damit ich die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts hinter mir lassen muss. Wie seid ihr an die Zeugenaussage gekommen? Habt ihr gedroht, dessen Familie zu töten? Oder versprochen im Gegenzug die Schlammblutehefrau nicht zu töten?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Hauch der Wut, die er empfand, ihren Weg in seine Stimme fand. Wut auf die Todesser, aber vor allem Wut auf sich selbst und seine Blindheit. Wieso hatte er das nicht kommen sehen?

„Nicht doch. Die gute alte Gedächtnismanipulation in Kombination mit einem Imperio reichen völlig aus. Und siehe da, schon sitzt der Verräter an einem Ort, an dem es ein leichtes ist, ihm seine gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen. Der Werwolf war dann nur noch ein Kinderspiel, nachdem dieser widerliche Köter Creyson großspurig von seinem Spaß mit dem Mädchen erzählt hatte und keiner von euch es für nötig erachtete, die heulende Hütte mal ordentlich zu säubern. Da liegen Haare wie Sand am Meer." Wieder grinste Lucius süffisant.

Diese letzte Offenbarung machte Snape stutzig. Was wollten die Todesser mit Lupin? Wieso hatten sie sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen? Ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

„Dann habt ihr das also alles eingefädelt. Wieso?"

Lucius musterte Snape argwöhnisch, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Wieso eigentlich nicht. Die Beweise gegen euch sind wasserdicht. Hier kann euch auch euer großer Dumbledore nicht mehr rausholen. Und die Vorstellung, wie Black und Lupin darauf reagieren dürften… ich wünschte, ich könnte dabei sein." Lucius lachte, offenbar von dieser Vorstellung sehr erheitert. Ein gefährliches, bedeutungsschwangeres Lachen. Plötzlich war sich Snape nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das überhaupt noch wissen wollte.

„Der Dunkle Lord will endlich Potter loswerden, aber solange Black und der Werwolf um ihn herum sind, kommt man nur schwer an ihn ran. Wenn sie aber von der Bildfläche verschwinden… na ja, zum einen kriegt Potter weniger Schutz sobald er das Haus dieser Muggelfamilie verlässt. Ich mein, schau sie dir doch an, Tonks ist ein Grünschnabel, und Moody und McGonagall sind alt. Und Dumbledore wird ihn wohl kaum auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts begleiten, oder? Zum anderen, wenn der Junge erfahren würde, dass sein Pate und dessen bester Freund verschwunden sind, würde er unvorsichtig werden. Also haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass der Werwolf und Black von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Stell dir nur mal vor, was Potter alles tun würde, um die beiden aus Askaban herauszuholen. Er wird sich nicht mehr um seine eigene Sicherheit sorgen. Auch Dumbledore wird mehr mit euch beschäftigt sein, ich meine, sein treuer Spion und zwei seiner Schützlinge, das wird ihm nicht gefallen. Und außer dir weiß niemand, dass das alles das Werk des Dunklen Lords ist."

Snape schluckte. Malfoy hatte Recht, alle würden sich um sie drei kümmern und Potter zwar nicht ganz vergessen, aber ihn doch eher in Vergessenheit geraten lassen. „Dumbledore ist nicht dumm, er wird es herausfinden."

„Aber dann ist es zu spät!" triumphierte Malfoy siegesgewiss.

Da war noch etwas anderes, das Snape interessierte. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Durch den Haupteingang. Serge Rukschow war so freundlich, mich herzubringen."

Snape war überrascht und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. „Rukschow ist ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords?"

„Werd nicht albern, Severus. Rukschow hasst die Todesser, er würde am liebsten jeden einzelnen von uns eigenhändig vierteilen. Nein, ich brauchte ihm nur zu sagen, dass ich dich kenne und noch eine offene Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen hätte, dazu noch ein paar Galleonen und schon bekommt man eine Einladung nach Askaban."

Das musste Snape erstmal auf sich wirken lassen.

„Aber jetzt haben wir langsam genug geplaudert. Ich habe hier noch einen Job zu erledigen, immerhin hast du es gewagt, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten. An Dumbledore! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das würde auf die Dauer funktionieren? Dass niemand hinter dein falsches Spiel kommen würde?"

„Es hat immerhin drei Jahre lang funktioniert!" meinte Snape kalt und schon verflog das Grinsen von Lucius' Gesicht. Snape konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass diese Aussage Lucius Malfoy zum Kochen bringen musste. Keiner der Todesser konnte wissen, dass er auch schon vor Voldemorts Fall spioniert hatte. Ein Blick in Lucius' Augen genügte, um zu wissen, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war, da das dünne Eis unter Snape nachgab.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung traf ihn der Schmerz. Grausame Wellen der Pein pulsten durch seinen Körper, brachten sein Blut zum Kochen, verbrannten ihn innerlich und ließen ihn doch nicht sterben. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, wurden zu Stein, zerrten und rissen an den Knochen, an denen sie aufgehängt waren, wollten sie zum Bersten bringen. Seine Lungen brannten, füllten sich nicht mehr mit Luft.

Er wollte schreien, doch ihm fehlte die Luft dazu.

Er wollte sich winden, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Er wollte sterben, doch solch eine Gnade ließ der Cruciatusfluch nicht zu.

Dann hörte es plötzlich auf. Kraftlos und mit leicht zuckenden Muskeln sackte Snape in sich zusammen. Solange er nun schon dieses Mal auf seinem Arm trug, solange der Dunkle Lord schon Misstrauen gegen ihn hegte, in der ganzen Zeit hatte ihn nie ein Cruciatus von solcher Intensität getroffen. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass das Verhör, zu dem er aus der Zelle geholt worden war, nicht angenehm werden würde, aber dass so was auf ihn wartete? Wenn Malfoy so weitermachte… er wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Folter durchhalten würde.

Mühsam zwang er sich, ruhig zu atmen, auch wenn jeder Atemzug in seiner Kehle brannte, er versuchte, seine zuckenden Muskeln zu beruhigen, doch der dumpfe Schmerz, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte, war ihm dabei ein Hindernis. Er spürte warmes, klebriges Blut über seine Hände laufen. Offenbar hatte er sich die Handgelenke an dem Strick blutig gerieben, als sein Körper unkontrolliert dem Fluch unterworfen war.

„Was ist los, Severus? Hast du schon genug?" fragte die kalte Stimme amüsiert.

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, Malfoy zu antworten, was ihn nicht gerade milder stimmte.

„3 Jahre! Bei Merlin, dafür hast du einen langen und schmerzhaften Tod verdient! Zu schade, dass ich dir hier nur einen winzig kleinen Vorgeschmack auf deinen Aufenthalt hier in Askaban geben kann. Aber ich hab den ausdrücklichen Befehl, dich bis zur Verhandlung nicht allzu hart anzupacken. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Öffentlichkeit Wind davon bekommt, oder?"

„Angst, dass eure kleinen Intrigen hier auffliegen? Oder dass sie hinter Rukschows Behandlungsmethoden kommen und euren Kontaktmann rauswerfen?" fragte Snape provokativ. Er wusste, er sollte ihn nicht auch noch reizen, aber das Ganze hier machte ihn wütend und irgendwie musste er das ablassen.

Lucius war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe und zog ihn leicht zu sich, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Snapes entfernt.

„Falls du vorhast bei der Verhandlung zu plappern… vergiss es! Niemand wird dir glauben!" Damit stieß er Snape kraftvoll zurück. Der Stuhl kippte bedrohlich nach hinten und schließlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht.

Snape konnte nichts dagegen tun. Hart schlug der Stuhl auf dem Felsboden auf, und mit ihm Snapes Kopf. Stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Schädel und durch seine Unterarme, die von den Holzstreben der Rückenlehne und seinem Körpergewicht gequetscht wurden. Diesmal konnte er sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, nicht nach diesem Cruciatus. Dumpf war er sich bewusst, wie sich etwas Warmes, Zähes an seinem Hinterkopf ausbreitete. Blut.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Lucius unschuldig nach und richtete den Stuhl mit einem Zauber wieder auf.

„Ich muss sagen, Snape, du warst mir immer ein wenig suspekt. Aber du warst ein guter Todesser. Doch als du vor einem Jahr nicht aufgetaucht bist, als er gerufen hat, da wusste ich, dass etwas faul ist. Wie hast du es geschafft, den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen? Was für Lügen hast du ihm aufgetischt?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und brachte sogar ein süffisantes Lächeln zustande. „Aber bitte, Malfoy, den Dunklen Lord kann man nicht mit einer Lüge abspeisen. Da gehört schon mehr dazu. Man muss ein hervorragender Zauberer sein, wenn man ihn täuschen will. Kein Wunder, dass dir das nie gelingt!"

Malfoys Züge verhärteten sich, seine Lippen wurden zu einem dünnen Strich, sein Unterkiefer zitterte vor Zorn. Flink zuckte seine Zauberstabhand nach oben und ehe sich Snape versah, traf ihn der Fluch erneut und mit unverminderter Intensität.

Seine Muskeln ächzten unter der Belastung, seine Hände rissen durch sein Zucken an ihren Fesseln, welche ihm immer weiter ins Fleisch schnitten. Keuchend rang er nach Luft, doch seine Lunge machte keine Anstalten, größere Mengen davon aufzunehmen. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, die Pein wurde übermächtig. Ein kläglicher Schrei entrang sich seiner schmerzenden Kehle, doch er verklang jämmerlich, als ihm die Luft ausging. Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich vor sein Blickfeld, hüllte ihn ein, deckte ihn ganz sanft zu. Seine zarten Berührungen wirkten beruhigend und linderten den Schmerz, es wurde dunkler…

*KLATSCH*

Das Brennen in seiner Wange riss ihn zurück und alles war wieder gleißend hell. Malfoy stand dicht vor ihm, die Hand, mit der er ihn geohrfeigt hatte, immer noch erhoben.

„Oh nein, so schnell driftest du mir nicht ab!"

Snape zitterte, sein ganzer Körper, er hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle. All seine Nerven waren vollkommen überreizt, sein Kopf dröhnte und das Blut aus der Platzwunde lief ihm in den Nacken. Er war kurz davor gewesen, bewusstlos zu werden.

„Du hältst dich also für einen so tollen Zauberer, Snape. Wie kommt es dann, dass du wie ein Häufchen Elend hier vor mir sitzt und ich derjenige bin, der lacht?" Malfoy hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und schlenderte jetzt langsam um Snape herum.

„Weil du ein Feigling bist!" keuchte Snape.

Eine Hand packte ihn an den Haaren und zerrte seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Was?" zischte Lucius ihm voll unterdrückter Wut ins Ohr.

„Das hier ist ein abgekartetes Spiel. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass du, in einem normalem Kampf, einem Duell, gegen mich gewinnen würdest."

Verärgert stieß die Hand seinen Kopf fort, dann ruckte etwas gegen die Stuhllehne und bis Snape begriff, dass es Malfoy Fuß war, da kippte der Stuhl auch schon, nur diesmal nach vorne. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er unsanft auf den Knien aufprallte und kurz darauf mit der Stirn gegen den Fels schlug. Das Pochen in seinem Schädel nahm augenblicklich zu, ihm wurde übel. Da wurde der Stuhl auch schon wieder hochgerissen. Alles um Snape herum drehte sich. Er bekam kein klares Bild mehr, ihm war schwindlig, er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, mal abgesehen von seinem restlichen Körper, an den er gar nicht denken wollte, und ihm wurde langsam schlecht. Blut lief von seiner Stirn über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, du siehst im Moment auch wie der absolute Gewinner aus. Hast du's noch nicht kapiert, Snape? Mit deiner Entscheidung, den dunklen Lord zu verraten, hast du dich auf die Verliererseite katapultiert. Egal, wer hinter dein Geheimnis kommen würde, beide Seiten wären milde gesagt, nicht besonders erfreut. Und jetzt sitzt du hier, hast es dir mit beiden Seiten verscherzt, und du willst mir was übers Verlieren erzählen?" Lucius redete sich in Rage, er war wütend, wie konnte es dieser Verräter auch vagen, ihn zu beleidigen.

Snape blieb stumm. Er war fertig, sein Kopf sackte schon zur Seite, weil er ihn nicht mehr halten konnte. Eine Schwäche, die er sich unter normalen Umständen niemals gestatten würde, aber das hier waren keine normalen Umstände. Das hier überstieg seine Kräfte. Seine Kehle brannte. Dieses ‚Gespräch' führte zu nichts, wieso sollte er sich die Mühe machen, zu antworten?

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!" schnauzte Lucius ihn zornig an.

Erschöpft hob Snape die Augen und sah sein Gegenüber an. Lucius Augen funkelten diabolisch. Er sah ihn einfach an, mehr schaffte er nicht mehr. Eine Tatsache, die Malfoy im Moment nur wütender machte, Snape hatte an seinem Ego gekratzt und das hatte Folgen.

„Du hast verloren, Snape. Du warst schon immer ein Verlierer und jetzt bist du es wieder!" zischte er voller Zorn. Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!" schrie er voller Inbrunst.

Aber Snape bekam nicht mal mehr richtig mit, wie ihn der Schmerz übermannte. Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

„Blut?" fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Ja, Blut."

Remus überlegte kurz. „Was auch immer sie mit ihm gemacht haben, sie waren auf jeden Fall härter als mir gegenüber. Severus ist hart im Nehmen, ihn haut nichts so schnell um." Trotz seiner Worte klang Remus eher so, als wolle er sich selbst überzeugen, als eine Tatsache feststellen.

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. Bilder drängten sich ihm auf, aber er wischte sie energisch zur Seite. Ja, sie waren zweifelsohne härter mit ihm umgesprungen.

„Rukschow hasst Todesser. Und das macht er auch deutlich."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, bis Remus es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Jetz komm schon Tatze! Du bist der Einzige, der durch diese Gitter kommt. Sieh nach ihm."

„Ich?" fragte Sirius entgeistert.

„Ja du! Vergiss mal für einen Moment, dass das da drüben Snape ist. Da liegt ein bewusstloser, verletzter Mann."

„Aber…"

„Da gibt's kein ‚aber'. Du kannst ihm helfen, ich nicht."

„Moony…" setzte Sirius an. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Erstens war das da drüben Snape, sein Erzfeind, es konnte ihm also ziemlich egal sein. Doch das war es nicht. So eine Behandlung wünschte er nicht mal Snape. Immerhin hatte er bewiesen, dass er wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand. Er wollte ihm ja helfen, aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was er da drüben vorfand. Eine Angst, die Remus nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Angst, von der er auch nicht wollte, dass Remus sie jemals würde nachvollziehen können.

„Nichts ‚Moony'! Verdammt, Sirius! Willst du warten, bis das Licht wieder angeht und hoffen, dass er dann noch lebt?" Remus' Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Emotion, nicht nur vor Wut, auch Sorge und ein Hauch Furcht mischten sich darunter.

„Natürlich nicht, es ist nur…" fing Sirius an und verstummte wieder.

„Was?"

„Nichts, ich…" Einen Moment hatte er es tatsächlich aussprechen wollen, doch er konnte es nicht. Konnte es einfach nicht. „Ich geh schon."

Sirius verwandelte sich in den Hund, suchte sich langsam und vorsichtig seinen Weg zum Gitter und schlüpfte inzwischen schon wesentlich geübter hindurch. In Remus' Zelle wandte er sich nach rechts, ließ das nächste Gitter hinter sich und verließ sich dann vollkommen auf seine Nase, bis er ganz sachte damit gegen Stoff stieß.

Schnell wechselte er zurück in seine menschliche Form und kniete sich hin. Vorsichtig tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand nach vorne in die Luft und senkte sie langsam nach unten. Irgendwann musste er auf etwas treffen. Er spürte Stoff unter seinen Händen, darunter etwas Festes, Warmes. Ein menschlicher Körper.

Doch kaum hatten seine Finger diesen Körper auch nur ansatzweise berührt, da zuckte dieser heftig zusammen, als wenn diese Berührung Schmerzen hervorgerufen hätte.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Das war seltsam. Normalerweise… Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war unmöglich.

„Snape?" fragte er noch mal, aber eine Antwort blieb auch diesmal aus.

Sachte tastete er mit seiner Hand etwas weiter, konzentrierte sich auf alles, was er fühlte. Schließlich endete der Körper in einer harten Rundung. Er war an der Schulter angelangt und seine Hand ruhte offenbar auf Snapes Rücken. Bestimmt hob er auch seine linke Hand und suchte damit nach Snapes Arm, seine andere Hand lag derweil auf Snapes Schulter. Jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, fiel ihm erst auf, dass der Körper gleich neben ihm nicht nur weggezuckt war, sondern von einem starken Zittern geschüttelt wurde.

Aber… Wieder runzelte Sirius die Stirn. Ein grausamer Verdacht formte sich in seinem Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Soweit würde Rukschow nicht gehen. Niemals! Verdammt, das war gegen das Gesetz! Okay, Körperverletzung auch, aber das hier, das ging eine Nummer zu weit! Er wusste nicht, ob er entsetzt sein sollte, oder erleichtert, weil das bedeutete – vermutlich bedeutete – dass Rukschow noch nicht in die Tiefen seiner Trickkiste gegriffen hatte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Rukschow in den letzten zwei Jahren offenbar neue Methoden entdeckt hatte, denn dies hier war ihm in all den Jahren seiner Inhaftierung erspart geblieben.

Da traf seine Hand auf Snapes Oberarm, augenblicklich zuckte der Arm etwas zur Seite und Sirius glaubte sogar, ein leises Aufstöhnen vernommen zu haben.

„Sirius? Was war das für ein Geräusch? Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Remus besorgt. Seine Stimme klang näher, offenbar hatte er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg zum Gitter ertastet.

„Remus, ich weiß, das hört sich verrückt an, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mindestens einen, aber wohl eher mehrere Cruciatus-Flüche zu spüren bekommen hat." äußerte Sirius seinen Verdacht. In seiner kurzen Laufbahn als Auror damals hatte er mehrere Opfer dieses Fluchs gesehen und ihn auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Er kannte die Auswirkungen bestens. Und in dem Ausmaß, wie Snape sie hier zeigte, war der andere wirklich nicht zimperlich gewesen.

„Was?" gab Remus völlig ungläubig zurück. „Das kann nicht sein. Unverzeihliche Flüche bei einem Verhör in Askaban. Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben. Wenn das zur täglichen Praxis hier gehört, was kann man in unserem System dann noch glauben? Wem kann man noch vertrauen?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Moony. Aber mir kannst du vertrauen. Er zittert wie Espenlaub und ist total angespannt. Und wenn man ihn berührt, zuckt er schmerzhaft zusammen."

Darauf entgegnete Remus nichts. Er wusste selbst, dass diese Symptome nur eins bedeuten konnten. „Und das Blut? Wo kommt das her? Er muss verletzt sein." fragte er dann aber doch.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann hier genauso wenig sehen wie du."

„Dann untersuch ihn."

„Mit meinen Händen?" meinte Sirius entsetzt. „Wenn er das rausfindet, bin ich tot. Ich hoffe, das weißt du."

Aber Sirius wusste, dass es nicht anders ging. Ganz sachte strich er mit seinen Händen über Snapes Körper, tastete zuerst dessen Rücken ab und seine Beine, dann wandte er sich den Armen zu. Je näher er zu Snapes Händen kam, desto feuchter wurde der Stoff der Robe, bis er schließlich beidseits in etwas Klebriges griff.

„Wäh!" Sirius wischte das Blut an Snapes Kleidung ab.

„Was?"

„Er hat sich offenbar heftigst gegen seine Fesseln gewehrt. Seine Handgelenke haben ordentlich geblutet."

„Such weiter, vielleicht hat er noch was abgekriegt."

Sirius tastete sich zum Nacken vor, der sich feucht anfühlte, und höher zum Kopf. Er musste sich wirklich dazu überwinden, seine Finger über die fettigen Haarsträhnen wandern zu lassen.

„Wenn mir in unserem 7. Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich Snape mal durch die Haare streichen würde, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht und ihm anschließend für seinen äußerst schlechten Scherz verhext. Was…?" Wieder fasste er in etwas Klebriges. Vorsichtig tastete er sich näher und fand so eine Platzwunde. Nicht sehr groß, nicht sehr schlimm, aber da. Wenigstens blutete sie nicht mehr.

Jetzt musste er ihn umdrehen. So vorsichtig wie möglich rollte er Snape zu sich her. Dennoch entrang sich dem Bewusstlosen ein Stöhnen.

Sirius fing diesmal am Kopf an und wurde auch schnell das dritte Mal fündig. Noch eine Platzwunde, diesmal an der Stirn. Etwas kleiner, aber dafür blutete sie noch ein bisschen. Überall in Snapes Gesicht klebte Blut. Snapes Oberkörper brachte er so schnell wie nur irgend möglich hinter sich. Hier mitten in der Dunkelheit mit zartem Druck über Snapes Oberkörper zu tasten, das war zuviel des Guten.

„Okay, fertig. Ich hab noch zwei Platzwunden am Kopf gefunden. Eine vorn, eine hinten. Ansonsten scheint er in Ordnung zu sein. Ich werd versuchen, ob ich es im Dunkeln schaffe, ihn irgendwie zu verbinden."

„Tu das. Ist es schlimm?"

„Er wird's vermutlich überleben." kommentierte Sirius in seinem üblichen trockenen Tonfall, so als wäre ihm noch nicht ganz klar, ob er diese Aussage positiv oder negativ bewerten sollte. Doch das war reine Gewohnheit und seine Art, mit dem ‚Gesehenen' umzugehen.

Damit machte sich Sirius auf den kurzen, aber völlig unbekannten Weg zu Snapes Pritsche, wo er dessen Laken abtastete und dann anfing, von einer Ecke ausgehend, Streifen abzureißen. Wie er so fühlte, gelang ihm das offenbar auch ganz gut. Dazu noch einen größeren Fleck. Schließlich suchte er überaus vorsichtig am Boden robbend, wobei er sich äußerst dämlich vorkam, nach Snapes Wasserkrug. Er wollte die Wunden wenigstens grob säubern, auch wenn er nichts davon sah. Wieso hatte er sich auch nicht gemerkt, wo dieser Mistkerl ihn hingestellt hatte?

Endlich gefunden kehrte er zurück zum bewusstlosen Snape und fing an, dessen Stirn zu säubern. Er drehte dessen Kopf zur Seite und wusch auch die hintere Platzwunde etwas aus. Dann wickelte er einen längeren Stoffstreifen um dessen Kopf, zog ihn über seinen Tastsinn in die richtige Position und verknotete die Enden so, dass der mehr als notdürftige Verband zwar gut hielt, aber nicht zu fest saß. Kopfschmerzen hatte Snape sicher schon genug, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

Bei den Handgelenken verfuhr er genauso. Gerade hatte er das erste fertig, als ihn mit einem Schlag gleißend helles Licht einhüllte, dass Remus und ihn aufstöhnen ließ.

Verflucht! Die Wärter! Er musste sofort in seine Zelle zurück. Nein, dafür war es bereits zu spät. Aber wieso reagierte dann keiner auf ihn. Immerhin kniete er in der Zelle eines anderen und verband dessen Wunden. Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass keine Tür geknallt hatte und dass das Licht nicht aus dem Flur kam, sondern aus ihren Zellen. Sie hatten wieder von Nacht auf Tag umgeschaltet. Blinzelnd versuchte er sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Oh mein Gott! Severus!" hörte er Remus mit erstickter Stimme flüstern. Er war entsetzt, das konnte er deutlich hören.

Als er seinen Augen wieder traute, sah er nach unten und mit einem Schlag wusste er, wieso Remus so reagiert hatte. Snapes eine Gesichtshälfte war immer noch vollkommen mit Blut verschmiert, auf der anderen glänzte Schweiß und sie war blasser als blass. Das eine eingebundene Handgelenk sah aus, wie das eines missglückten Selbstmörders, der versucht hatte, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Das andere dagegen wirkte eher wie der missglückte Versuch eines Metzgers, Fleisch zu bearbeiten. Um das ganze Gelenk hatte sich eine tiefe Rille ins Fleisch gefräst. Es blutete nicht mehr, aber dafür war die ganze Hand und der Saum vom Robenärmel blutrot. Und zu alledem kam das heftige Zittern hinzu. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte deswegen, seine Finger waren schon ganz verkrampft, doch das Zittern ging unerbittlich weiter. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der hilfloser, verletzlicher gewirkt hatte. Und diese Tatsache vermengt mit der Tatsache, dass das vor ihm Snape war, verlieh der ganzen Sache noch einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

„Diese Schweine!" raunte Remus.

Sirius dagegen machte sich daran, seine Aufgabe zu vollenden. Jetzt, da er wieder sehen konnte, säuberte er die andere Hand und Snapes Gesicht. Er verband das zweite Handgelenk und inspizierte die Kopfplatzwunden noch mal. Dann hob er ihn vorsichtig an und legte ihn auf seine Pritsche.

„Ich kann nichts mehr tun im Moment. Aber wenn er aufwacht, dann schau ich wieder rüber!" Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er zurück und setzte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf seine Pritsche. Er musste jetzt erstmal nachdenken.

Remus blieb noch am Gitter stehen und beobachtete Snape. Auch wenn es Remus wieder besser ging – sein Bauch schmerzte nur noch, wenn er ihn berührte, sein Bein beklagte sich nur bei Bewegung, sein Gesicht fühlte sich größtenteils taub an, nur sein Kopf pochte noch etwas – so sah er noch schlimmer aus als am Tag zuvor. Sein Auge war fast vollkommen zugeschwollen und dunkelblau verfärbt, genauso wie seine Wange und sein Kinn. Seine Lippe war angeschwollen. Doch all das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später, Meilen entfernt…

Harrys Beine gaben nach. Kraftlos fiel er nach hinten und landete auf seinem Bett, seine Augen immer noch starr und weit aufgerissen auf den Artikel im Tagespropheten vor sich gerichtet. Seine Hände zitterten, was es ihm etwas erschwerte, mehr als die Schlagzeile zu lesen. Jegliches Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Das musste ein Fehler sein! Das konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein! Hier lag ein Irrtum vor!

Und doch wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Diese Worte bestätigten nur seine nervöse Sorge, die ihn die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatte. Immer noch ungläubig starrte er auf die Schlagzeile. Er zwang sich dazu, sie noch mal Wort für Wort zu lesen, denn das einzige, was sich bisher in seinen Kopf gefressen hatte, waren die Worte Sirius Black und Askaban.

Dort in der Zeitung stand in großen Lettern:

‚_**Ministerium fasst drei gemeingefährliche Verbrecher**__ – __**Sirius Black**__, Todesser und flüchtiger Askabanhäftling, __**Severus Snape**__, Todesser und Beteiligter am Mord von Muggelbeauftragtem Leopold Scruvella, und __**Remus Lupin**__, Killerwerwolf und ehemaliger Lehrer in Hogwarts, wurden gestern Vormittag verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht_'.

Mühsam zwang sich Harry dazu, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Sie hatten nicht nur Sirius erwischt und eingesperrt, sondern auch Snape und Lupin. Aber wieso, das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn!

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete ganz tief ein, erst dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. Er zog seine Beine an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, woraufhin er den ganzen, nicht besonders kurzen Artikel durchlas.

_Gestern Vormittag gelang es dem Minister höchstpersönlich und einer Gruppe seiner Auroren drei gefährliche Verbrecher hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen. Die Rede ist von niemand anderem als Sirius Black, der vor knapp drei Jahren aus Askaban entflohen war. Bis heute weiß niemand, wie er es geschafft hat, das bis dahin als ausbruchsicher geltende Gefängnis und seine schrecklichen Wachen, die Dementoren, zu überlisten. _

_Sicherlich muss niemand an die schreckliche Tat dieses Mannes erinnert werden, der für den Tod zahlreicher Muggel und nicht zuletzt auch der Personen verantwortlich ist, die ihn für ihren Freund hielten: Peter Pettigrew und Lily und James Potter, die Eltern des Jungen, der lebt. _

_Black war zu seinen Zeiten ein treuer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. _

_Vor zwei Jahren wurde er in Hogwarts gefasst, wo er einen Schüler entführt und vermutlich versucht hat, Harry Potter zu töten. Albus Dumbledore behauptete damals, Black sei unschuldig. Wieder gelang ihm auf unerklärliche Weise die Flucht. Niemand weiß, wo er sich seitdem aufgehalten hat, doch es wird vermutet, dass er die meiste Zeit in England verbracht hat, ganz in unserer Nähe. _

_Außerdem verhaftet wurde Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts, ein Mann mit fraglicher Vergangenheit. Schon damals, nach dem Sturz von Du-weißt-schon-wem wurde er beschuldigt, ein Todesser zu sein, doch niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore verbürgte sich für ihn und ließ ihn an seiner Schule unterrichten. Er ist für sein düsteres Wesen, seine Vorliebe für dunkle Künste und strengen Lehrmethoden bekannt. Aber offensichtlich hat Dumbledore seine Hand für den Falschen ins Feuer gelegt. _

_Vor fünf Tagen wurde der Muggelbeauftragte des Ministeriums, Leopold Scruvella, in seinem Haus von mehreren Todessern überfallen. Sie zerstörten das Haus und töteten Scruvella. Seinen beiden Kindern, Jakob (8) und Emily (4), gelang wie durch ein Wunder die Flucht (wir berichteten). _

_Einer der Nachbarn, Thomas Wemdon, wurde Zeuge des schaurigen Verbrechens. ‚Ich hab im ganzen Haus das Licht ausgemacht und mich am Fenster versteckt. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich solche Angst. Sie haben das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen, dann sind sie durch meinen Garten abgehauen. Einer hat sich umgedreht und da fiel das Mondlicht auf sein Gesicht. Ich hab ihn sofort erkannt, schließlich hat er mich vor elf Jahren durch meine UTZ-Prüfung in Zaubertränke rasseln lassen. Es war eindeutig Severus Snape!' berichtet er. _

_Und die dritte Verhaftung von gestern betrifft Remus John Lupin, ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts und bekannter Werwolf. Niemand wird wohl nachvollziehen können, wieso Dumbledore diesen Menschen – oder wohl besser, dieses Tier – hatte einstellen können, obwohl er von dessen Zustand wusste. Erst als vor zwei Jahren beinahe Schüler ums Leben kamen, verließ Lupin die Schule. Den Schülern ist nichts geschehen. _

_Clarissa Aibly hatte dieses Glück nicht. (Wir berichteten gestern ausführlich!)_

_Vor etwa zwei Wochen fuhren Clarissas Eltern in die Ferien und das Mädchen durfte zum ersten Mal das Haus hüten. ‚Sie war so furchtbar stolz!' schluchzte die Mutter unter Tränen. Doch als die Eltern nach Hause kamen fanden sie nur den grausam zugerichteten Leichnam ihrer Tochter. Die Auroren, die den Fall untersuchten, fanden Wolfshaare und die Untersuchung ergab, dass niemand anderes als Remus Lupin für diesen grausamen Mord verantwortlich ist. _

_Noch ist fraglich, ob es sich hierbei um einen unglücklichen Unfall oder um das grausam kalkulierte Jadgverhalten eines Werwolfs handelt. Eins ist jedenfalls sicher, solange solche Bestien unter uns weilen, ist keiner von uns mehr sicher. _

_Vielleicht mögen sie es überraschend finden – ich für meinen Teil nicht – aber alle drei Verbrecher wurden gestern in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore gestellt. Selbst nachdem der Schulleiter die Anklagen gehört hatte, verteidigte er diese Männer noch. Diesmal jedoch konnte er sich nicht herauswinden und seine drei ‚Schäfchen' wurden abgeführt. _

_Wenn Dumbledore seine Hände schützend über drei solche Monster hält, wen mag er wohl sonst noch alles schützen? Was für einem Menschen übergeben wir da jedes Jahr unsere Kinder?_

_Die drei Verbrecher wurden augenblicklich nach Askaban überstellt, wo Sicherheitschef Serge Rukschow versicherte, ‚solchem Abschaum würde er persönlich zeigen, wo's langgeht'. Wenn sie mich fragen, immerhin einer, der noch weiß, was Recht und Unrecht ist. _

_Am 1. September findet die Verhandlung statt. Ort und Zeit wird noch bekannt gegeben. Eins ist jedenfalls sicher. Black erwartet der Kuss der Dementoren und Snape wird sich auf lebenslang in Askaban einstellen müssen. Die Eltern von Clarissa fordern auch für Lupin den Kuss der Dementoren. _

_Benjamin Hodge_

Immer noch starrte er das Papier an, nicht fähig, die Worte vollauf zu verstehen, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Alles was er wusste, war, dass sein Pate und dessen bester Freund in Askaban saßen, unschuldig – Harry glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass Lupin ein Mädchen getötet haben sollte, und sie sollten beide etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod erleiden.

Er musste unbedingt etwas unternehmen!

Er schmiss die Zeitung zur Seite, sprang auf und suchte in dem Durcheinander seines Zimmers seinen Rucksack. Seine Schulsachen lagen überall verteilt, die Briefe für Hermine und Ron lagen noch auf seinem Schreibtisch. Als er endlich gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, packte er ein, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam und irgendwie nützlich erschien: einen Pulli, ein T-Shirt, seinen Tarnumhang, den aktuellen und den gestrigen Tagespropheten, etwas Geld, einen Apfel und das Spickoskop, das er mal von Ron bekommen hatte. Flink schlüpfte er in Jeans, Socken, Schuhe und ein T-Shirt, steckte den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche, schulterte den Rucksack und verließ den Ligusterweg Nummer 4, das Geschrei seines Onkels einfach nicht beachtend.

* * *

Hi! Falls das hier jemand liest, würd ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ich ein Review dalasst.

Wenn euer Englisch besser ist als euer Deutsch, kein Thema, Englisch lesen kann ich super, nur mit dem Schreiben klappts noch nicht ganz ;-)


	4. Neue Einblicke und alte Fehler

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Schließlich will man ja auch wissen, wie der Orden auf das ganze Debakel reagiert!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Neue Einblicke und alte Fehler**_

Und wieder wo anders, 8 Uhr morgens…

„Wo bleiben die zwei denn?" fragte Moody ungeduldig. Sein Holzbein klopfte unruhig auf den Boden, sein magisches Auge war durch seinen Hinterkopf gerichtet, direkt auf die Haustür.

„Ich sagte doch, ich hab sie nicht direkt erreicht, ich konnte ihnen nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen." verteidigte sich Bill Weasley. Der sonst so gefasste junge Mann, der es mit jedem Abenteuer aufnahm, wirkte nervös. Auch seine beiden Brüder, Fred und George, wirkten ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Tonks fehlt auch noch." bemerkte Hestia Jones, eine kleine unscheinbare Hexe mit schwarzem Haar und einem runden Gesicht mit rosa Wangen.

„Tonks ist oben und spricht noch mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Sie müsste jeden Moment runter kommen." meinte Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit Charlie?" wollte Kingsley Shacklebolt wissen.

„Charlie kann erst in zwei oder drei Tagen nachkommen." erklärte George. „Einer seiner Kollegen war unvorsichtig und hat einen Drachen nicht richtig angekettet. Es wurden wohl einige ziemlich übel verletzt. Jedenfalls brauchen sie da unten jetzt jeden Mann. Charlie meinte, es wäre das totale Chaos. Aber er kommt, so schnell er kann."

Es war eng im Wohnzimmer ihres neuen Hauptquartiers in Spinner's End. Moody hatte Dumbledore offen als verrückten alten Mann bezeichnet, als dieser Snapes altes Zuhause vorgeschlagen hatte. Und doch war es die logischste Alternative. Die Häuser der Mitglieder des Ordens waren zu offensichtlich, dasselbe galt für Verwandte. In Snapes Haus jedoch war alles verwüstet gewesen, als Dumbledore den Ort untersucht hatte; die Todesser waren bereits hier gewesen und hatten das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und nach allem gesucht, was ihnen nützlich erschien, vermutlich um einen Plan auszuhecken, Snape die Rache angedeihen zu lassen, die er ihrer Meinung nach verdient hatte. Was ihnen ja auch gelungen war. Bisher.

Niemand würde sie hier suchen, niemand würde erwarten, dass sie ihr Quartier ausgerechnet in Snapes ‚Zuhause' bezogen.

Außerdem war dieser Ort bereits von starken Schutzzaubern umgeben und in dieser schäbigen Gegend fielen ein paar seltsame Gestalten, die des nachtens umherschlichen nicht auf. Dieser Ort war zwar nicht unbedingt einladend, aber es war sauber und ordentlich, wenn auch nicht wohnlich oder gar gastlich. Man musste auch keine schwarzmagischen Dekorationsstücke befürchten, die einen ansprangen, wie am Grimmauldplatz. Dafür bot ihr neues Hauptquartier noch weniger Platz als das alte.

Die anwesenden 13 Leute saßen dicht gedrängt in dem kleinen, nur mäßig beleuchteten Wohnzimmer auf herbeigezauberten Stühlen, der veralteten Couch oder dem dazugehörigen Sessel. Andere, wie Moody, lehnten an einem der Bücherregale, die ausnahmslos jede freie Wand bedeckten und Hagrid hockte vor dem Wohnzimmer zusammengekauert im Flur. Es war jetzt schon furchtbar eng, dabei fehlten noch drei.

„Ah, da kommen sie!" grummelte Moody.

Minerva, die am nächsten an der Tür stand, ging nach draußen, quetschte sich so galant wie möglich an Hagrid vorbei und öffnete den beiden die Haustür. Kurze Zeit später standen Molly und Arthur Weasley auch im Wohnzimmer. Arthur war etwas blass und bei der Versammlung von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens vor sich, wurde sein schlechtes Gefühl nur noch schlimmer.

„Wieso treffen wir uns hier?" fragte er zögerlich, unsicher, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

Mollys Wangen waren gerötet, offensichtlich hatten sie sich ziemlich beeilt, hierher zu kommen. Aber als sie jetzt in das ihr fremde Wohnzimmer blickte, da blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Instinktiv griff sie nach Arthurs Arm und hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Oh bei Merlin, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, nicht wahr? Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, wir sollen nicht wegfahren, Arthur. Wir hätten hier bleiben sollen."

„Beruhig dich Molly." Dumbledore war aufgestanden und führte Molly jetzt zu seinem Stuhl, damit sie sich setzen konnte, Arthur platzierte sich hinter ihr und legte seine Hände beruhigend auf ihre Schultern. „Ihr hattet einen Hochzeitstag zu feiern." Für Dumbledore schien das Grund genug zu sein. Die Weasleys hatten eigentlich gar nicht feiern wollen, aber Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich ein paar Tage Urlaub von all diesem Elend hier gönnten.

Plötzlich blickte Molly mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf und starrte Albus an. „Ist Harry etwas geschehen? Ist den Kindern was passiert? Ron, Ginny? Hermine? Wo sind sie überhaupt? Hier oder im Haus von Sirius?"

„Habt ihr heute Morgen nicht die Zeitung gelesen?" fragte Emmeline Vance, eine stämmige Hexe, ungläubig.

„Nein," antwortete Arthur etwas steif, „wir wollten in diesen paar Tagen wirklich Urlaub machen. Keine schlechten Nachrichten hören oder lesen. Was… was ist passiert?"

Dumbledore atmete einmal tief durch, dann schaute er Molly und Arthur ernst an. „Erstmal: den Kindern geht es gut, sie sind oben in einem der Schlafzimmer und Harry ist bei seinen Verwandten." Er räusperte sich leise, während Molly erleichtert aufatmete. „Gestern Vormittag wurden Sirius, Severus und Remus von Fudge persönlich verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht."

Molly riss die Augen auf, Arthur runzelte die Stirn, sein Mund stand ungläubig offen.

„Was?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ein Zeuge hat Severus bei seinem letzten Einsatz gesehen und identifiziert und ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen, Clarissa Aibly, sie war in Ravenclaw, ist beim letzten Vollmond von einem Werwolf getötet worden. Am Tatort haben sie angeblich Haare von Remus gefunden. Es schien so, als hatte er auch erwartet, Sirius bei uns vorzufinden, als hätte er gewusst, wo er suchen muss. Am ersten September ist die Verhandlung. Sirius erwartet der Kuss der Dementoren, und die Eltern des Mädchens fordern für Remus dasselbe. Severus erwartet vermutlich eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban, wenn nicht auch dasselbe wie die anderen beiden."

Ein erstickter Laut kam über Mollys Lippen bevor sie ihre Hände vor ihren Mund schlug. Sie war nicht besonders gut auf Sirius zu sprechen, und Snape war ihr auch immer etwas unheimlich gewesen, aber Askaban! Der Kuss der Dementoren! Das war einfach nur schrecklich! Arthur ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. „Bei Merlin."

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tonks kam herein. Möglichst unauffällig mischte sie sich unter die anderen und hockte sich aufs Fensterbrett, die Füße baumelnd in der Luft. Auch sie hatte heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen und wusste, was ihren Cousin und die anderen beiden erwartete. Sie mussten das unbedingt verhindern.

„Und was diesen Ort angeht, ihr wisst noch, dass wir über ein neues Versteck für den Orden nachgedacht haben, nachdem Snape Voldemort entkommen konnte. Nun, dies ist das Haus seiner Eltern, Snapes Eltern. Und bis auf weiteres werden wir uns hier treffen."

Als Fugde gestern wieder verschwunden war, hatte Dumbledore keine Zeit verloren, sondern sofort gehandelt. Er hatte Minerva losgeschickt, um sämtliche Mitglieder des Ordens zu verständigen, dass sie heute hier sein sollten. Außerdem hatte sie Remus' Vater persönlich vom Geschehenen berichtet, er sollte es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren. Moody und Tonks waren sofort aufgebrochen und hatten versucht, so viele Informationen zu sammeln, wie nur möglich. Wer war der Zeuge? Wo waren die Kinder, die Severus gerettet hatte? Wo wohnte die Familie von Clarissa Aibly? Und lauter solche Dinge. Dumbledore selbst hatte zuerst versucht, Informationen zu beschaffen, dann hatte er versucht, noch mal mit Fudge zu sprechen, aber erfolglos. Anschließend hatte er Bücher gewälzt, in der Hoffnung irgendwo einen Paragraphen im Magischen Recht zu finden, der es nicht zuließ, dass Verdächtige bis zur Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht wurden. Doch auch hier war er erfolglos. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass ihm erst gegen Abend einfiel, dass Harry noch gar nichts davon wusste, aber in einem Brief hatte er es ihm auch nicht mitteilen wollen, das war etwas, dass er persönlich überbringen sollte.

Dumbledore wandte sich jetzt an Moody und Tonks. „Was konntet ihr in Erfahrung bringen?"

Moody knurrte. „Fürs erste genug. Der Typ, der Snape beobachtet haben will, heißt Thomas Wemdon, 29 Jahre alt, war mal in Hufflepuff. Wohnt Strawberry-Lane 17 in Harrington, unmittelbar neben Leopold Scruvella, unserem Opfer. Wemdon ist Schriftsteller. Absolute Schundliteratur. Lächerliche Liebesromane und drittklassige Krimis. Gräßlich! Er ist verlobt mit einer gewissen Yakani Hamoto, arbeitet im Ministerium im Kommando für verunglückte Magie. Sie war zum besagten Zeitpunkt in Irland auf einer Fortbildung. Scruvellas Kinder, Jakob und Emily, sind gleich nach dem Überfall von ihrer Mutter zu sich geholt worden. Die beiden lebten getrennt. Ihr Name ist Julia Smith, Amerikanerin. Sie hat ihm die Kinder überlassen, weil sie sich ihrer Karriere widmen wollte. Aber über ihren Beruf ist nichts bekannt. Ihre Adresse konnte ich nicht rausbekommen, nur, dass sie in Chicago wohnt."

Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seine Leute verlassen konnte und wenn er schnelle Informationen brauchte, dann musste man nur Mad-Eye Moody drauf ansetzen. „Was ist mit Clarissa?"

„Dafür war Tonks zuständig."

Alle Augen wandte sich der jungen Hexe mit den bonbonrosa Haaren zu. „Ja, genau. Also Clarissas Eltern sind Margarete und Carlton Aibly. Ihre Mutter ist ein Muggel und arbeitet in einer Supermarktkette, ihr Vater ist Bestattungsunternehmer. Sie waren in Rom, Clarissa war zum ersten Mal allein zuhause. Die Nachbarin, Linda Grimson, eine ältere Dame, ebenfalls Muggel, sollte ein Auge auf Clarissa haben, doch sie stürzte in ihrer Wohnung und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Das Mädchen war also zum Tatzeitpunkt allein. Die anderen Nachbarn, die Familie Wickword, war auf den Bahamas. Die Aiblys wohnen Rickfield-Path 6 in Scatwick. Momentan ist die Leiche des Mädchens noch in St. Mungos, morgen Nachmittag findet die Beerdigung statt."

Dumbledore nickte wieder. Er überlegte eine Weile, dann wandte er sich an alle.

„Wir haben nur 13 Tage Zeit, um die Unschuld von drei Menschen zu beweisen. Und unschuldig sind sie. Ich hoffe, dass niemand von euch daran zweifelt." Von den meisten kam eifriges Kopfschütteln zurück, Fred und George hoben unauffällig die Augenbrauen – ihre Gedanken dabei galten Snape – nur Moody und Mundungus grummelten etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Dumbledore nahm Mundungus' Murmeln als Zustimmung, bei Moody glaubte er undeutlich die Worte ‚einmal Todesser immer Todesser' gehört zu haben, aber er kannte Moody gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Ex-Auror trotz persönlicher Differenzen alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Severus vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren.

„Wir müssen beweisen, dass Remus nicht am Tatort war, oder aber einen Beweis dafür finden, dass er zum Tatzeitpunkt in der Heulenden Hütte war. Wir müssen beweisen, dass Severus ein Spion ist. Die Aussage der Kinder könnte hierbei von Nutzen sein. Und was wohl am Schwierigsten wird, wir müssen beweisen, dass Sirius die Morde und den Verrat, wofür er verurteilt wurde, nicht begangen hat."

„Aber wir wollen wir das anstellen, Albus?" fragte Minerva mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Wir müssen Peter Pettigrew finden!"

Die meisten keuchten auf, überall wurde Gemurmel laut, das Dumbledore aber sofort unterbrach, indem er Aufgaben zuteilte.

„Es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich brauche zwei von euch, die nach Amerika reisen und nach diesen Kindern suchen."

„Das mach ich." meldete sich Hestia Jones.

„Und ich." rief jetzt auch Bill.

„Okay, Bill, Hestia, ich will, dass ihr die Kinder findet und bringt in Erfahrung, was sie wissen und ob uns das weiterhilft. Sprecht mit der Mutter. Wir brauchen diese beiden im Notfall als Zeugen. So ungern ich das den beiden auch zumuten möchte."

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter, bis schließlich alle Aufgaben verteilt waren. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Emmeline Vance würden noch mal mit diesem Thomas Wemdon sprechen und sich bei Gelegenheit auch noch den Ort des Todesserüberfalls anschauen, vielleicht fanden sie ja etwas. Moody und Arthur würden dasselbe bei den Aiblys machen. Tonks sollte sich Poppy zur Seite nehmen und mit ihr nach St. Mungos aufbrechen, um dort die Leiche des Mädchens noch mal zu untersuchen. Minerva und Elphias Dodge würden in der Heulenden Hütte nach Spuren suchen, die eindeutig bewiesen, dass Remus in der letzten Vollmondnacht dort war. Und Dumbledore selbst würde versuchen, sich irgendwie einen Besuchstermin in Askaban zu erkämpften, und sei er noch so kurz. Er wollte die drei wissen lassen, dass sie nicht im Stich gelassen wurden und er wollte wissen, wie die drei behandelt wurden.

„Gut, dann noch ein Letztes! Ich möchte, dass ihr euch alle, ausnahmslos alle, umhört. Haltet Augen und Ohren auf. Jeder noch so kleine Hinweis auf Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort oder irgendwelche Todesserumtriebe bringt uns zu Pettigrew. Ich will alles wissen, und wenn es noch so unwichtig erscheint. Am meisten gilt das für dich Mundungus, du kommst an Orte, Menschen und Informationen, die uns anderen nicht zugänglich sind. Und für dich Hagrid, du bist viel in Hogsmead und der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Und für euch, Fred und George, ihr habt in eurem Laden viel Publikum aus unterschiedlichsten Kreisen. Haltet die Ohren offen! Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück! Wenn ihr etwas herausfindet, kontaktiert mich, ansonsten treffen wir uns übermorgen wieder hier, um 14 Uhr."

Aufbruchstimmung kam auf, bis sich Mollys Stimme erhob.

„Albus, was ist mit Harry?"

Dumbledore kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, sobald ich kann. Ich möchte ihm persönlich erklären, was passiert ist."

„Und wenn er es schon aus der Zeitung weiß?" fragte Fred.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er den Tagespropheten nicht abonniert. Ich werde noch heute zu ihm gehen, Molly, und ihn dann mitbringen."

Damit war die Versammlung beendet.

* * *

Zurück in Askaban…

Stunden vergingen, zwei Dementoren zogen vorbei und trugen nicht gerade zur Besserung der Stimmung bei. Sirius saß inzwischen wieder mit angezogenen Beinen auf seiner Pritsche und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Er war leichenblass und seine Hände zitterten immer noch ein wenig vom letzten Dementor, auf seinen nackten Unterarmen prangt eine bemerkenswerte Gänsehaut. Beim ersten hatte er sich in Tatzes Form geflüchtet und alles war nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber den zweiten hatte er erst zu spät bemerkt. Er war viel zu paralysiert gewesen, um sich noch zu verwandeln.

Remus hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Magen durch viele kleine Schlucke langsam wieder daran gewöhnt, Flüssigkeit zu verarbeiten ohne zu revoltieren. Im Moment lief er in seiner Zelle auf und ab, ließ dabei Snape aber nie aus den Augen. Der letzte Dementor saß auch ihm noch in den Knochen, aber so eng er seine Robe auch um sich zog, die Restkälte bekam er noch nicht aus seinem Inneren heraus.

Snape lag immer noch reglos auf seiner Pritsche. Seine Atmung hatte sich einigermaßen normalisiert und bis zu dem Dementor grade eben hatte er auch wieder aufgehört, so heftig zu zittern. Aber jetzt… Snapes Gesicht hatte sich zu einer gequälten Fratze verzerrt, das Zittern und das heftige Atmen waren zurückgekehrt und solang der Dementor anwesend gewesen war, hatte er gestöhnt. Was auch immer sie ihn zwangen, zu sehen und zu denken, es setzte ihm gewaltig zu.

„Glaubst du, Albus schafft es, uns hier wieder rauszuholen?" fragte Remus in die Stille hinein.

Sirius war dankbar für diese Ablenkung, seine Gedanken hatten sich gerade in immer düsteren Kreisen bewegt. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

„Albus ist raffiniert. Dich kriegt er auf jeden Fall hier raus. Sobald er Beweise hat, dass du in der Hütte warst, oder eben nicht am Tatort, dann müssen sie dich wieder rauslassen."

„Ich frag mich, wo sie diese Haare herhaben." Remus schaute einen Moment nachdenklich an die Wand, dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu. „Was ist mit euch? Du sagst das so, als wärst du dir sicher, dass nur ich hier wieder rauskommen würde. Albus wird schon eine Möglichkeit finden, Sirius. Ich werd dich hier jedenfalls nicht zurücklassen!"

„Dann gewöhn dich lieber an den Gedanken, Moony." meinte Sirius resigniert. Das war ein Punkt, über den er schon des Öfteren nachgedacht hatte, seit sie hier waren.

„Red nicht so einen Blödsinn, Sirius! Albus wird dich nicht hier drin zurücklassen, genauso wenig wie er Severus hier lässt. Er wird einen Weg finden!" Remus war an Sirius Gitter getreten und betrachtete ihn ernst und bestimmt.

Sirius lächelte, aber seine Augen wirkten traurig. „Mach dir nichts vor, Remus. Die Beweise gegen dich sind gefälscht, also kann man die Wahrheit beweisen. Zu beweisen, dass Snape ein Spion war, wird schon schwer. Wer will so was schon hören? Vor allem, wenn eine Zeugenaussage gegen ihn vorliegt, die er nun mal nicht widerlegen kann. Außerdem trägt er das Mal. Albus muss sich schon mächtig ins Zeug legen, wenn er ihn hier rauskriegen will. Und Remus, die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, hier als freier Mann wieder rauszugehen, ist Peter. Uns ist es in drei Jahren nicht gelungen, ihn zu schnappen. Wie soll Albus das dann in diesen zwei Wochen schaffen?" Seine Stimme klang bitter.

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sirius' Logik war lückenlos. Ohne Peter konnten sie nicht beweisen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist.

Anstatt einer Antwort fing Lupin an, wild zu fluchen. Sirius hob sogar seinen Kopf, solche Worte kannte er von seinem Freund nicht.

Da ertönte ein Stöhnen aus der dritten Zelle.

Sofort war Remus still und beide wandten sich Snape zu. Dieses Stöhnen hatte anders geklungen als die vorherigen. Gequälter und irgendwie… wacher?

* * *

„Sirius?"

Doch Sirius war schon auf dem Weg in Snapes Zelle. Er kniete sich neben den Mann, den er einst als Feind bezeichnet hatte, doch inzwischen gelang ihm das schon nicht mehr. Dieser – ja, was war es, ein Tag, oder mehr, oder weniger? – hatten gereicht, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er Snape solch eine Behandlung nicht wünschte und auch Snape hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er die Behandlung von Remus offenbar nicht billigte. Er konnte diesen Mann nicht mehr als Feind sehen, was nicht bedeutete, dass er ihn nicht noch genauso wenig leiden konnte wie zuvor.

Snapes Augenlider flatterten, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er keuchte und stöhnte immer wieder. Sein Körper zitterte leicht, nur seine Hände bebten richtig. Der Verband an seinem Kopf war leicht angeblutet, auch die an den Händen waren etwas rot. Sein Kopf zuckte leicht von einer Seite zur anderen.

Sirius griff nach dem Krug und benetzte das jetzt rote Tuch von vorhin mit etwas Wasser. Damit wischte er über Snapes Stirn und Wangen. Zuerst zuckte dieser unter der Berührung zusammen, doch schon bald schien er sich etwas zu beruhigen. Das Zittern seines Körpers ließ etwas nach und auch seine Atmung wurde ruhiger.

„Snape?" fragte Sirius leise, aber eindringlich. „Kannst du mich hören, Snape?"

Snapes Augen öffneten sich langsam und schlossen sich gleich wieder. So ging das eine Weile hin und her, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Doch obwohl Snapes Augen jetzt geöffnet waren, war sich Sirius nicht sicher, ob er etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. In diesen dunkelbraunen Augen, die sonst hart, unnahbar und überheblich dreingeblickt hatten, spiegelte sich jetzt nur Schmerz und ein Schrecken, den jeder nachvollziehen konnte, der einmal in geschwächtem Zustand in der Nähe eines Dementors gewesen war.

Sirius zuckte etwas zurück. Er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, wieso, aber dieser Blick… es fiel ihm schwer in diese Augen zu sehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an der Qual lag, die er darin las, oder daran, dass sie ihn so sehr an sich selbst erinnerten, oder einfach an der Tatsache, dass dieser Blick aus Snape plötzlich einen ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen machte.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später als Sirius zuckte auch Snapes Kopf zur Seite, von Sirius weg, als hätte er Angst. Aber der Schmerz stoppte seine Bewegung jäh. Er zitterte wieder heftiger.

Das riss auch Sirius wieder zurück in die Realität. Langsam näherte er sich Snape.

„Snape? Ich bin's. Sirius Black. Keine Sorge, es ist vorbei. Hier bist du erstmal in Sicherheit."

Als er sprach, fokussierten sich diese dunkelbraunen Augen immer mehr auf sein Gesicht, bis schließlich etwas darüber huschte, dass Sirius für Erkennen hielt. Und das Zittern legte sich wieder ein bisschen.

„Lägg?" Snapes Stimme war nur ein Schatten von dem, was einmal jeden Schüler in Hogwarts in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Sie klang dünn und ausgemergelt, kratzig und rau und sie war so leise, dass Sirius sie kaum verstanden hatte. Für einen Augenblick klappten Snapes Augen wieder zu, doch er zwang sie wieder auf. All das hier kostete ihn Unmengen an Kraft.

Sirius brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Ja, der bin ich. Aber du solltest nicht sprechen, Snape. Noch nicht." Er griff nach dem Krug an seiner Seite. „Möchtest du einen Schluck trinken?"

Ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort.

Vorsichtig schob Sirius seine Hand unter Snapes Kopf und hob diesen sachte an.

Die ersten paar Tropfen genügten, um Snape einen furchtbaren Hustenanfall zu bescheren. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen und er schnappte nach Luft, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Dann war es vorbei und er sank erschöpft in sich zusammen. Beim nächsten Versuch klappte es. Snape bekam ein paar Schlucke angenehm kühles Wasser durch seine Kehle.

Es löschte das fürchterliche Brennen, das durch den Husten wieder angefacht worden war. Außerdem brachte diese Kühle in seinem Körper ein paar kleine Lebensgeister zurück, wenn auch nur ganz kleine. Sein ganzer Leib schmerzte grauenhaft, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt und er hatte schon oft den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen. Immer noch zuckten seine Muskeln, was ihn anstrengte und kostbare Energie kostete, doch er konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er jeden Moment explodieren, und seine Hände waren irgendwie etwas taub. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Und ausgerechnet Black musste jetzt neben ihm sitzen. Aber eigentlich war es ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, irgendwelche Masken aufrecht zu halten. Darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.

Sirius stellte den Krug zurück und bettete Snapes Kopf vorsichtig auf das ‚sogenannte' Kopfkissen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Irgendwie schaffte es Snape eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, was Sirius sogar zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„… geht… schon… schlimmer… sein…"

Sirius konnte Snape nur bewundern. Wo nahm der Mann die Kraft her, jetzt auch noch auf seine unbedachte Frage zu antworten. Da sagte er erst was, von wegen, ‚sprich nicht' und fragte kurz drauf etwas. Er verpasste sich mental eine Ohrfeige. Dann war es an ihm, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Könnte schlimmer sein? Aber klar, ich glaub, die nächste Stufe bezeichnet man als tot! Verdammt Snape, du musst uns nichts vorspielen! Was sich Rukschow da geleistet hat, ist wirklich die Höhe! Uns ist durchaus bewusst, was passiert ist. Ich bin kein Idiot, auch wenn du das denkst; ich erkenne einen Unverzeihlichen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Oh dieses vermaledeites Russenarschloch! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dann kratz ich ihm dieses amüsierte Glitzern aus den Augen und schneid ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht!"

Trotz seiner Verfassung schaffte es Snape, verwundert zu sein. Er wusste nicht, wie er diesen Ausbruch bewerten sollte. Bedeutete es, dass Black Rache an Rukschow wollte, für alles, was Rukschow getan hatte? Ging es um die Person Rukschow? Oder wollte er Rache an dem, der ihn, Severus Snape, so zugerichtet hatte?

Noch im selben Moment schalt er sich selbst einen Idioten. Die Schmerzen mussten sein Hirn vernebeln, dass er darüber überhaupt nachdachte. Natürlich ging es ihm um Rukschow, der hatte schließlich seinen Werwolffreund so zugerichtet und er selbst war ihm offenbar auch schon begegnet.

„Nicht… Ruks… Rusch..." Verdammt, wieso ging ihm dieser Name nicht über die Lippen? War es nicht schon genug, dass ihm sein Hals bei jedem Wort schmerzte? Dass sich jeder Atemzug anfühlte, als würde er heißen Rauch inhalieren? Offenbar nicht, denn jetzt weigerte sich auch noch seine Gesichtsmuskulatur so zu funktionieren, wie er es wollte.

„Das war nicht Rukschow?" fragte Sirius überrascht und nicht ganz überzeugt nach.

Snape nickte andeutungsweise.

„Aber wer hat dir das dann angetan?" Black schien tatsächlich interessiert zu sein, wunderte sich Snape.

„..Mal… foy…"

„Malfoy?" wiederholte Remus ungläubig.

„Lucius Malfoy?" vergewisserte sich Sirius.

Wieder nickte Snape, doch ihm fielen dabei fast die Augen zu. Schwärze legte sich über seine Gedanken und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Verdammt, wieso war alles nur so verdammt anstrengend? Aber er musste noch etwas loswerden.

„Alles… einge… fädeld… dungl…" Seine Stimme versagte, seine Zunge wurde schwer und seine Gedanken trübe.

Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Stirn, dennoch schmerzte die Berührung im ersten Moment.

„Ruh dich aus, Snape. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Reden kannst du später. Entspann dich. Wehr dich nicht, schlaf einfach!"

Die Dunkelheit breitete sich aus, übermannte ihn. Er hatte ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Er schläft wieder." stellte Sirius fest.

„Das ist gut so. Er braucht die Ruhe." stimmte Remus ihm zu.

Kaum war Sirius wieder in seiner Zelle, wo er sogleich begann, unruhig auf und ab zu laufen, konnte auch Remus nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Malfoy? Verdammt, Tatze, wie kann das sein? Wie kann es sein, dass Malfoy einfach nach Askaban spaziert und Severus mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt?" Er war vollkommen verwirrt und aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sirius ging es da nicht anders.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er hier rein kam. Beziehungen vermutlich. Ich denke, er sollte Snape die Strafe angedeihen lassen, der er entkommen war." grübelte Sirius.

Remus ließ sich in einer Mischung aus Resignation und Gereiztheit auf seine Pritsche sinken und meinte voller für ihn untypischem Sarkasmus: „Da kam ihnen dieses ganze Desaster hier ja grade recht!"

Da hielt Sirius mit einem Mal inne, auf seinem Gesicht ein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck. „Sag mal Moony, kommt dir das nicht auch alles ein bisschen merkwürdig vor?"

Remus schaute mit schief gelegtem Kopf auf. „Was genau meinst du jetzt?"

„Schau doch mal. Snape hilft bei einem Todesserüberfall zwei Kindern, einer seiner sogenannten Kollegen bemerkt ihn dabei und er ist vor Voldemort enttarnt. Zufällig wird er genau an diesem Abend noch von jemand anderem gesehen, dem ominösen Zeugen, der ihn eindeutig identifizieren kann. Und das, obwohl die Todesser ja bekanntlich bei ihren Überfallen Masken tragen. Also wird er verhaftet, kommt hier her und wie es der Zufall so will, taucht jetzt auch noch Malfoy auf und nutzt die Gunst der Stunde für Voldemorts Rache. Bisschen viele Zufälle auf einmal, wenn du mich fragst."

Jetzt runzelte auch Remus die Stirn. „Und zufällig fällt seine Verhaftung auch noch mit unserer zusammen. Irgendwas ist hier faul, Tatze. Aber gewaltig."

Resigniert ließ sich Sirius auf seine Pritsche sinken. „Hast du verstanden, was er am Schluss versucht hat, zu sagen?"

Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nur noch ‚eingefädelt' verstanden."

„Er wollte uns unbedingt noch etwas wissen lassen. Verdammt!" Sirius schlug entnervt seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schätzen, dass er in einem ganz, ganz blöden Traum feststeckte. Doch er würde nicht aufwachen, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

„Hey, er schläft jetzt, aber er wird wieder aufwachen und dann wird es ihm wieder besser gehen. Wir erfahren schon noch, was er uns sagen wollte. Und ich sags ja nur ungern, aber im Moment haben wir jede Menge Zeit."

Sirius senkte seinen Kopf und bedachte seinen langjährigen Freund mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. „Du hast ihn nicht gesehen." murmelte er leise und mit gesenkten Augen. Seine Gedanken verweilten bei diesen dunkelbraunen Augen, die nicht dem unausstehlichen Zaubertränkeprofessor und Todesser Snape, sondern dem Menschen Snape gehört hatten.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn, aber als er seinen Freund so ansah, wollte er nicht näher drauf eingehen. Sirius sah aus, als bräuchte er einen Augenblick zum Nachdenken, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

* * *

In Hogwarts…

Erschöpft ließ sich Dumbledore auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Wieso hatte er es nicht kommen sehen?

Wieder einmal hatte er erfahren müssen, dass Weisheit und Intelligenz nicht vor schlimmen Fehlern schützten. Erst letztes Jahr hatte er den Fehler gemacht und Harry viel zu lange nicht gesagt, was vor sich ging. Und genau denselben Fehler hatte er jetzt wieder gemacht.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Er seufzte. Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen er jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen könnte. Einen Freund, der sich alles anhörte, sein Urteil abgab, aber egal, wie dieses ausfiel, dennoch zu ihm hielt. Ein Freund, der wusste, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war.

Normalerweise hatte er in solchen Momenten mit Severus eine Tasse heißen Tee getrunken. Doch Severus war nicht hier, er saß in Askaban.

Er seufzte noch mal. Es half ja nichts. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und nahm ein Stück Pergament zur Hand und eine Feder. Die anderen mussten davon unterrichtet werden. Sie mussten ihn unbedingt finden!

Dumbledore schrieb nur wenige Worte auf den Zettel.

‚_Harry ist nicht bei den Dursleys. Er ist heute Morgen ausgerissen. Kein Anhaltspunkt, wo er hinwollte. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden! Albus_'

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf den komplizierten Zauber und tippte dann das Pergament an. Normalerweise verwendete er diesen Zauber nicht, er war für absolute Notfälle reserviert, weil er zu auffällig war. Und dieser Zauber war räumlich begrenzt. Doch das hier war ein Notfall!

Keine Minute später erschrak fast jedes der verhältnismäßig wenigen Ordensmitglieder, als entweder aus Jacken-, Hosen-, Hemd- oder Robentasche ein penetrantes Klingeln ertönte. Sie alle wussten, was das bedeutete, sie würden ein Stück Pergament in ihren Taschen finden mit einer Nachricht darauf. Einem Notfall. Keine halbe Minute später war Dumbledores Nachricht bis zu jedem durchgedrungen, abgesehen von Bill und Hestia und drei Männern, die zu weit entfernt waren, als das der Zauber auch sie hätte erreichen können.

* * *

Unweit von London, in Scatwick…

Draußen wurde es langsam immer dunkler, der Mond stand am Himmel und die Sterne funkelten. Harry lag im Bett und starrte hinaus. Ob Sirius die Sterne auch sehen konnte? Ob Remus wohl bei ihm war? Nein, sicher nicht, schließlich waren die beiden in Askaban.

Askaban. Wie konnten sie Sirius wieder an diesen schrecklichen Ort bringen?

Wenn er ihn doch nur befreien könnte. Aber dazu müsste er erstmal wissen, wo Askaban überhaupt war. Und wie sollte er da reinkommen und zwei Leute rausschaffen, von denen er nicht mal wusste, wo genau sie dort untergebracht waren.

Drei Leute, Harry! rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Snape ist auch dort!

Nein, so hatte das keinen Sinn. Selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte, was sowas von unmöglich war, dann wären sie alle drei auf der Flucht. Dumbledore konnte sie nicht ewig verstecken. Außerdem würden sich die drei, oder besser die zwei – er dachte jetzt eher an Sirius und Snape – wohl eher gegenseitig umbringen, als gemeinsam im Grimmauldplatz unterzutauchen.

So funktionierte das nicht. Er musste ihre Unschuld beweisen. Er musste zumindest Pettigrew finden. Ihm war klar, dass Dumbledore alles wusste, und er hatte es ihm sagen wollen, doch solange hätte er nicht mehr warten können. Und er wusste, dass Dumbledore auch alles versuchen würde, um die drei vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Aber um Wurmschwanz zu finden, hatte er selbst die besseren Karten in der Hand.

Er drehte sich um und zog die dünne Decke hoch bis an sein Kinn. Trotz der schwülen Hitze fröstelte er. Er wusste nicht, wie er hier schlafen sollte. Seine Gedanken ließen ihm keine Ruhe, die fremde Umgebung irritierte ihn und der Gedanke, dass hier vor kurzem jemand umgebracht wurde, machte es auch nicht besser.

Gleich nachdem er aufgebrochen war, hatte er sich in den Bus nach London gesetzt und war von dort aus mit dem Zug hinaus aufs Land gefahren und dann zu Fuß den halben Nachmittag bis hierher nach Scatwick gelaufen. Er hätte auch den fahrenden Ritter nehmen können. Doch er brauchte die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es war schon ziemlich spät am Abend, als er schließlich das Haus der Aiblys gefunden hatte. Die beiden waren überrascht gewesen, doch als sie herausfanden, dass er zusammen mit ihrer Tochter in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, da hatten sie ihn hereingebeten und all seine Fragen beantwortet. Er hatte erfahren, dass erst am Nachmittag ein furchteinflößender Auror mit einem Mann aus dem Ministerium hier gewesen war, um sich noch mal wegen dem Mord zu erkundigen. Und er hatte auch herausbekommen, dass es sich dabei um Moody und Mr. Weasley gehandelt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er nicht den fahrenden Ritter genommen!

Die Aiblys hatten ihn geradezu genötigt, über Nacht hierzubleiben, es wäre viel zu gefährlich, mitten in der Nacht unterwegs zu sein. Auch wenn er nichts in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was ihm weiterhalf, so hatte er auf diese Weise doch ein Dach über dem Kopf und er konnte sich morgen auf die Suche nach seinem Ziel machen. Er wusste, wonach er suchte. Immerhin hatte er die ganze Fahrt hierher damit verbracht, sich an die Nacht vor über zwei Jahren zu erinnern, als ihn der Trimagische Pokal zu Voldemort geführt hatte. Auf diesen Friedhof. Und irgendwie wusste er, dass dieser Friedhof die Verbindung zu Voldemort und damit zu Wurmschwanz darstellte. Er musste ihn nur noch finden.

Einen Friedhof, der am Hang eines Hügels lag, halbseitig umringt von einem Wald, auf dem Hügel ein heruntergekommenes, altes Haus, das alte Riddle-Haus und auf dem Friedhof eine große Marienstatue, die ihren Mantel schützend über die Gräber ausbreitete.

* * *

Ihr dürft mir wirklich Reviews schreiben, ich beiß nicht :-)


	5. Das wollte ich nicht

Dann viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Pam: Danke für die Nachricht! Jetzt weiß ich, dass die Story hier zumindest von einer Person gelesen wird :-)

Viel Spaß!

**_

* * *

_**

**_D_**_**as wollte ich nicht**_

Zurück in Askaban

Es sollte länger dauern, als sie beide angenommen hätten, bis Severus Snape seine Augen wieder öffnete. Der Tag verging, weitere Dementoren zogen vorbei, ihre Wasservorräte gingen zur Neige und sowohl bei Sirius als auch bei Remus machte sich langsam ein unangenehmes Hungergefühl breit. Snape lag reglos auf seiner Pritsche, bei den Rundgängen der Dementoren wurde er unruhig und begann wieder zu zittern, aber ansonsten war er still und schlief einfach. Die Nacht brach herein, oder besser gesagt, das Licht wurde einfach gelöscht. Diesmal wurden sie mit Verhören verschont, was nicht heißen sollte, dass sie eine angenehme Nachtruhe hatten. Remus wurde von Alpträumen geplagt und wachte immer wieder keuchend und völlig orientierungslos in der Dunkelheit auf. Sirius hatte sich als Hund zusammengerollt und versuchte zu schlafen, doch obwohl er hundemüde war, weckte ihn jedes kleine Geräusch wieder auf. Sofort zuckte er zusammen und sah sich hektisch um. Solange, bis irgendwann das Licht wieder anging.

Seufzend hatte er sich zurückverwandelt und sich das Gesicht gerieben. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Remus ging es da nicht anders, er sah auch völlig übernächtigt aus. Ein leises Gluckern erklang und sie bemerkten, dass sich ihre Wasserkrüge füllten.

„Wenigstens etwas!" grummelte Sirius.

Remus hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und streckte sich wieder auf seiner Pritsche auf. Er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, also döste er ein wenig vor sich hin. Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel, er war immer noch völlig erschlagen, doch ihm war klar, dass er auch jetzt keinen Schlaf würde finden können. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte möglichst an nichts zu denken.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren und überrascht fuhr er herum. Er bemerkte, dass er sich auf der Pritsche zusammengekauert hatte und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand dagelegen war. Offenbar war er doch noch eingeschlafen. Schnell setzte er sich auf. Remus gegenüber lag seitlich auf seinem unbequemen Holzbrett, die Augen geschlossen. Auch er schien noch den Schlaf gefunden zu haben, den er heute Nacht nicht bekommen hatte. Also musste das Geräusch aus der dritten Zelle kommen. Ein Blick bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Verdattert riss er die Augen auf und starrte zu Snape hinüber, der auf seiner Pritsche saß, sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte und seine rechte Hand an seine Stirn hielt. Klar, er hatte wirklich lange geschlafen, aber Sirius hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Snape sich so schnell regenerieren würde. Gestern hatte er noch mehr tot als lebendig ausgesehen und heute setzte er sich wieder aus eigener Kraft auf.

Wo nahm dieser Mann nur die Kraft her? Sirius wusste es nicht, aber er war ernstlich erstaunt.

„Snape?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Mann zuckte leicht zusammen, ehe er seine Hand sinken ließ und ihn ansah. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als verwundert die Augen aufzureißen. Da saß er nun, der Meister der Zaubertränke, der Spion Dumbledores, das Gesicht immer noch fahl wie ein Leichentuch, Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Seine Verbände waren angeblutet und seine Robenärmel starr vor eingetrocknetem Blut. Und dennoch, aus diesen beinahe schwarzen Augen sah ihm der alte Snape entgegen. Zugegeben, vielleicht nicht ganz der alte Snape, aber er hatte jedenfalls wieder die Kontrolle über sich. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich weder Schmerz, noch Furcht, noch Schrecken. Aber sie bedachten ihn auch nicht mit ihrem üblichen überheblich-kaltem Blick. Nein, sie sahen ihn beinahe erwartungsvoll fragend an.

Sirius schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Verwirrung abzuschütteln, dann stand er auf und trat näher ans Gitter. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das fragte, aber er tat es tatsächlich. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, ließ sie aber gleich wieder mit einem leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck sinken. „Wie nach einem zweiwöchigen Urlaub…"

Jetzt war es an Sirius, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„… in der Hölle!" beendete Snape den Satz mit rauer Stimme und Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen gewissen Sinn für Humor hast, Snape."

Snape lehnte seinen Kopf hinten gegen die Wand und schloss erschöpft die Augen, was Sirius wieder wachrüttelte. „Kopfschmerzen?"

Ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Black?" Snapes Stimme klang kratzig.

„Ja?"

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„So ziemlich genau einen Tag, wenn man dieses Hin und Her zwischen Hell und Dunkel hier drin mit der realen Welt dort draußen vergleichen will."

Snape stöhnte leise, dann fing er plötzlich zu husten an. Zitternd und keuchend holte er Luft, nur um diese an einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu verschwenden. Er krümmte sich zusammen und presste eine Hand gegen seine Brust, die andere hielt er sich zittrig vor den Mund.

Gerade als Sirius hinüber in die andere Zelle eilen wollte, weil er befürchtete, dass Snape das Gleichgewicht verlieren und von seiner Pritsche fallen könnte, legte sich der Husten und Snape lehnte sich erschöpft nach hinten.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

Snape nickte schwach.

„Du solltest was trinken. Sie haben das Wasser heute aufgefüllt."

„Was is denn hier los?" fragte eine müde Stimme und Sirius wandte sich nach Remus um, der sich gerade in eine sitzende Position aufrappelte.

„Snape ist aufgewacht." stellte er nur knapp fest und mit einem Mal wirkte Remus hellwach. Seine Augen huschten in die andere Zelle und hefteten sich auf die erschöpfte, zusammengesunkene Gestalt Snapes, der an der Wand lehnte, dann zurück zu Sirius, den er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam ihm sein Freund aber schon zuvor.

„Hey, nicht so. Er saß schon, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich hatte keine Chance, ihm zu helfen, ja?"

Remus hob kurz eine Augenbraue, dann zuckte er die Schultern und erhob sich. Sofort schoss ein kurzer Schmerz durch sein malträtiertes Bein, der aber langsam verflog, wenn er es weiterhin bewegte.

„Wie geht's dir, Severus?" fragte er besorgt.

„Blendend!" brachte Snape etwas krächzend, aber dennoch voller Sarkasmus hervor.

„Du solltest wirklich was trinken, das beruhigt die Stimmbänder." schlug Sirius vor.

Snape sah ihn kurz unverwandt an, dann erhob er sich langsam und mühsam, nur um wieder zurück auf die Pritsche zu sinken. Im Stillen verfluchte er seinen Körper dafür, dass er ihm so gar nicht mehr gehorchen wollte. Seine Beine trugen sein Gewicht nicht mehr, sein Hals hatte keine Lust auf sprechen, sein Kopf pochte so überaus schmerzhaft, dass es seinen Gleichgewichtssinn leicht beeinträchtigte, und seine Hände fühlten sich so komisch an. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, als hätte er Muskelkater und er fühlte sich allgemein total schwach und ausgelaugt. Sollte er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu kriegen, würde er sich an Malfoy rächen. Für jeden Cruciatus, für jeden Stoß gegen den Stuhl, für jedes höhnische Lachen.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich plötzlich Black gegenüber, der vor ihm kniete und den vollen Wasserkrug in seinen Händen hielt.

„Sag nichts, trink einfach!" wies ihn Black mit seinem üblichen gereizten Tonfall an, den er ihm gegenüber immer anschlug, doch er konnte in den Augen des Mannes sehen, dass er sich wirklich sorgte.

Um mich? Wieso sollte er sich Sorgen um mich machen?

Snape wischte den Gedanken erstmal beiseite, damit wollte er sich jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Er streckte seine Hände aus und schloss sie um den Krug. Sirius ließ los und das ganze Gewicht des vollen Kruges drückte gegen seine klammen Finger. Er rutschte hindurch, Snape konnte ihn nicht halten, egal wie sehr er seinen Fingern befahl, fester zuzudrücken, sie gehorchten ihm nicht. Ein letztes Mal versuchte er noch, den Tonkrug zu umklammern, doch er entglitt ihm und schepperte zu Boden. Er zerbrach nicht, aber er kippte zur Seite und das Wasser ergoss sich über den Zellenboden, ehe Sirius schnell danach griff und ihn wieder aufstellte.

Doch das bekam Snape nicht mehr mit, er hob seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und starrte seine Finger an, bewegte sie langsam und starrte.

Sirius und Remus hatten das Schauspiel überrascht und entsetzt beobachtet. Obwohl Sirius schnell reagiert hatte, war doch mehr als die Hälfe des Wassers verloren. Er blickte Snape an und registrierte unbehaglich, wie der seine Hände anstarrte. Fragend wandte er sich nach Remus um, der ebenfalls Snape beobachtete. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und bedachte Sirius mit einem besorgten, ahnungsvollen Blick, bevor er sich an Snape wandte.

„Severus?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Severus? Sag doch was."

„Hey?" meinte jetzt auch Sirius aufmunternd und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf das Knie des Angesprochenen. Das ließ ihn dann schließlich aufsehen, doch das wütende Funkeln, das Sirius erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Als Snape sich wieder seinen Händen zuwandte, griff Sirius schließlich nach einer davon und nahm sie in die Hand.

„Deine Hände sich ja ganz kalt." meinte er überrascht, nahm auch die zweite in seine Hände und hielt sie zwischen seinen eigenen, um sie ein bisschen aufzuwärmen.

„Sie sind… ganz taub." flüsterte Snape leise.

Sirius erkannte es sofort am Tonfall, der wahre Snape war zurück, der Mensch hinter der Maske. Und er konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Er hatte da nämlich so eine Vermutung. Die Verletzungen an Snapes Handgelenken waren ziemlich tief, dadurch war die Durchblutung der Hände schlechter, weswegen sie sich kälter anfühlten und weswegen Snape auch weniger Gefühl darin hatte. Und schließlich war Snape ein Tränkemeister, seine Hände waren sein Kapital.

„Das wird wieder. Das ist nur vorübergehend. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Du bist allgemein noch geschwächt und außerdem haben dir diese Fesseln deine Handgelenke ziemlich übel zugerichtet, deshalb leiden deine Hände grad ein bisschen drunter. Aber das wird wieder!" Sirius versuchte soviel Überzeugungskraft wie möglich in seine Worte zu stecken, so unwahrscheinlich es sich anhörte, aber er wollte den üblichen, griesgrämigen, sarkastischen Snape zurück, denn mit ihm wusste er immerhin umzugehen. Das Problem war nur, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob Snapes Hände wirklich wieder werden würden. Vor allem ohne medizinische Hilfe. Er war schließlich kein Heiler.

„Und jetzt trink was." meinte er noch aufmunternd und hielt ihm den Krug hin.

Snape griff nach dem Krug, aber Sirius ließ ihn nicht gänzlich los, das Wasser darin war viel zu kostbar. Nachdem er getrunken hatte, schien es Snape schon etwas besser zu gehen, er trug wieder seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau und er legte seine Hände einfach in seinen Schoß, anstatt sie anzustarren.

Remus hielt es für das Beste, jetzt einfach das Thema zu wechseln, Snape abzulenken.

„Severus?"

Der Angesprochene und auch Sirius wandten sich ihm zu.

„Gestern als du kurz aufgewacht bist, sagtest du, dass Malfoy dir das angetan hat. Und dass irgendjemand etwas eingefädelt hat."

Sofort verdüsterte sich Snapes Miene und wenn Sirius ihn nicht schon mal vollkommen hilflos und fertig gesehen hätte, dann hätte er es jetzt nicht mehr geglaubt, selbst wenn es ihm jemand erzählt hätte.

„In der Tat." Snapes Stimme hörte sich schon wieder viel fester an und nicht mehr ganz so rau. „Malfoy hat Rukschow Geld bezahlt, um eine ‚alte Rechnung' mit mir begleichen zu können. Und er hat mir einige interessante und äußerst beunruhigende Dinge erzählt." Er zögerte einen Moment, blickte zwischen den Männern vor sich hin und her. Sollte er es ihnen wirklich sagen? Sie würden sich nur Sorgen machen und könnten doch nichts tun. Und vor allem würden sie ihm damit auf den Wecker fallen. Er seufzte. Schließlich wusste er doch, dass er es loswerden musste. „Das alles hier ist ein Plan des Dunklen Lords." seufzte er.

„Was?" fragte Remus entgeistert.

„Wie?" Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an und stand schließlich auf. „Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Das alles hier." Und damit fing er an, seine höllischen Kopfschmerzen ignorierend ihnen alles zu erzählen, was er von Malfoy erfahren hatte.

* * *

„Ich muss hier raus!" rief Sirius und sprang auf. Unruhig lief er auf und ab, dann blieb er vor Snapes Tür stehen und trat voller Elan dagegen.

„Beruhig dich, Tatze. Bitte. Das bringt doch auch nichts." versuchte es Remus, obwohl er von Snapes Geschichte nicht weniger geschockt war.

Blitzschnell fuhr Sirius herum und fixierte seinen langjährigen Freund mit feurigem Blick. „Ich soll mich beruhigen? BERUHIGEN? Da draußen läuft ein irrer, aber mächtiger Zauberer rum, dessen größtes Ziel es ist, Harry umzubringen. Und wie ich Harry kenne, wird er, sobald er erfährt, dass wir hier in Askaban sitzen, nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als davonzulaufen und auf eigene Faust versuchen, uns hier rauszuholen. Er wird unvorsichtig sein. Er wird mitten in sein Verderben laufen! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" Energisch trat er gegen das Gitter, das Snapes Zelle von der leeren Zelle trennte, dass es krachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es für Potter so einfach wird, einfach abzuhauen. Albus wird sich da gleich was überlegt haben, er kennt Potters Hang zum unüberlegten Handeln schließlich auch." warf Snape ein, der schon jetzt bereute, dass er es ihnen erzählt hatte. Der Lärm, den Black veranstaltete, verdreifachte seine ohnehin schon quälenden Kopfschmerzen.

„Das glaub ich allerdings auch. Albus wird es nicht zulassen, dass Harry diese Misere hier aus der Zeitung erfährt und dann irgendeine Dummheit macht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich selber drum kümmern wird. Er wird Harry selber alles erzählen und ihm klarmachen, dass er nichts unternehmen kann. Vielleicht holt er ihn auch für den Rest der Ferien nach Hogwarts, da hat er ihn im Auge und Harry kann nichts passieren." meinte jetzt auch Remus.

Sirius hatte innegehalten und sah jetzt von Remus zu Snape und wieder zurück. Er schien zu überlegen, dann verwandelte er sich ohne Vorwarnung in Schnuffel und huschte in seine eigene Zelle zurück, wo er sich, wieder zurückverwandelt, auf seine Pritsche sinken ließ.

„Ich will nicht, dass er sich meinetwegen schon wieder in Gefahr begibt."

Sowohl Remus als auch Snape wussten, dass er auf den Vorfall vor Kurzem im Ministerium anspielte.

„Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihm meinetwegen was zustößt." Sirius Stimme war leise und sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Remus seufzte. Er wusste genau, was im Kopf seines Freundes gerade vorging. Sirius gab sich immer noch die Schuld am Tod von James und Lily, weil es seine Idee war, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall auch noch Schuld an Harrys Tod sein. „Ihm wird schon nichts zustoßen, Tatze." versuchte er, Sirius aufzumuntern.

Sirius blickte auf und lächelte etwas kläglich. „Netter Versuch, Moony. Netter Versuch."

Da hob Sirius plötzlich den Kopf, legte ihn etwas schief und wirkte hochkonzentriert. „Sind das Schritte?"

Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, da wurde seine Zellentür auch schon aufgerissen. Ein großer, bulliger Kerl trat ein, ein großer dünner blieb draußen vor der Tür stehen.

„Na, wieder hier, Black!" knurrte der Bulle amüsiert. „Wir haben dich schon vermisst!"

Sirius stand auf, atmete einmal tief durch und trat dem Bullen schließlich mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen entgegen. „Immer noch hier, Troy. Jemanden mit einem so hässlichen Gesicht wollen sie wohl nirgendwo anders einsetzen, was?"

Troy packte mit seiner großen, klobigen Hand nach Sirius Oberarm und zerrte ihn unsanft näher an sich. Er grinste extrem hinterhältig. „Dir wird dein Grinsen schon noch vergehen, Black. Rukschow will dich sehen, und er hat heute ausgesprochen schlechte Laune."

Damit riss Troy Sirius aus der Zelle und warf dessen Tür zu. Aber Remus glaubte, kurz bevor er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, Furcht in Sirius Augen gesehen zu haben.

Was weißt du, Tatze, was wir nicht wissen?

* * *

Schwerfällig ließ sich Snape zur Seite sinken und stöhnte leise auf, als sein pulsierender Schädel die harte Unterlage der Pritsche berührte. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, als würde sich alles um ihn herum langsam aber stetig drehen. Schon als er die Augen noch offen gehabt hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen, die Zelle genau zu fokussieren, sie war seinem Blick immer entschwommen.

Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, sie waren so allgegenwärtig. Sie lähmten seinen Verstand, brachten seinen Gleichgewichtssinn durcheinander, ließen seinen Magen rebellieren und steigerten zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Lichtempfindlichkeit seiner Augen, was bei dem grellen Licht wiederum zu noch mehr Kopfschmerzen führte.

Schlapp hob er eine Hand und legte sie sich so übers Gesicht, dass seine Augen im Schatten lagen. Er seufzte ob dieser kleinen Erleichterung. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und kraftlos, so furchtbar müde, doch sein Schädel wusste ziemlich gut, wie er ihn zwangsläufig wach halten konnte. Im Moment würde er sein letztes Hemd für eine Phiole ‚Schmerzblocker' geben, die in seinem Quartier in Hogwarts in dem Schränkchen in seinem Badezimmer standen.

Immerhin war der Lärm endlich weg. Keine scheppernden Gitter, kein schreiender Black, nur erholsame, angenehme Ruhe.

Black war weg.

Black war weg? Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. Dann verzog er das Gesicht, als ihm endlich dämmerte, was das bedeutete. Diese Kopfschmerzen mussten offenbar irgendwie sein Gehirn blockieren.

Black war weg!

Er war bei Rukschow.

Er würde ihn verhören.

Ein Verhör? Was will er denn noch von Black? Will er ihn noch mal wegen dem Mord an Pettigrew vernehmen? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nach einer Weile gab er es auf, sein Hirn arbeitete zu langsam, um es anständig benutzen zu können. Er konnte Black jetzt sowieso nicht helfen, genauso wenig wie Lupin das konnte.

Hatte er gerade daran gedacht, Black zu helfen?

Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Schläfst du?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht, ihm kam Lupins Stimme so unglaublich laut vor und ihr Klang schlug Wellen in seinem Schädel, die sich gegenseitig aufschaukelten und ihm schließlich ein gequältes Stöhnen entlockten, das er aber schnell in ein missmutiges Grummeln kleidete. Schwäche hatte er sich schon genug geleistet.

„Nein." Es klang mehr wie ein müdes Murmeln, als wie das herrische Fauchen, das es hätte werden sollen.

„Was glaubst du, wird dieser Rukschow mit ihm anstellen?"

Bei Merlin, kann dieser Flohsack nicht einmal die Klappe halten?

Doch irgendwie schien sich diese Frage quer durch den Schmerz bis in sein Hirn zu bohren und sich dort festzusetzen. Ja, was würden sie mit ihm anstellen? Er war schließlich viele Jahre hier gewesen und hatte es geschafft, sie mit seiner Flucht alle zu überlisten. Dieser Rukschow war sicherlich nicht erfreut darüber, dass einer seiner Insassen einen Weg aus diesem Höllenloch gefunden hatte.

Machte er sich da etwa gerade Sorgen um Black?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Black war ein ungebildeter, aufbrausender, egoistischer Nichtsnutz.

Aber war es nicht Black gewesen, der hier an seiner Pritsche nach ihm gesehen hatte?

Halt Severus! Stopp! Er wäre nie hier gewesen, wenn Lupin diese Gitter auch überwinden könnte. Er wurde vermutlich von seinem mitfühlenden Freund dazu genötigt, nach mir zu sehen.

„Severus, alles in Ordnung?"

Oh, er hatte vergessen zu antworten. Und was sollte diese dämliche Frage, konnte sich dieser nervtötende Wolf nicht denken, dass nichts in Ordnung war? Und doch zwang er seine Gesichtsmuskulatur dazu, sich zu bewegen und formte ein paar Worte.

„'Türlich Lupin, mir geht's blendend! Und bei näherer Betrachtung unserer Situation wird es Black bald vermutlich genauso blendend gehen."

* * *

Remus stand noch eine Weile am Gitter seiner Zelle und betrachtete den gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor von Hogwarts, wie er zusammengesunken und völlig ausgelaugt dalag. Er konnte sich selbst nicht so richtig erklären wieso, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass sie hier nur einigermaßen heil wieder herauskamen, wenn Severus nicht schlapp machte. Dieser Gedanke war eigentlich völlig absurd, doch er ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Gerade jetzt nicht, wo eben dieser kraftlos dalag und versuchte, irgendwie wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Während er erzählt hatte, war er schon furchtbar blass gewesen, aber als Sirius dann angefangen hatte, rumzuschreien, da hatte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe gleich noch mehr verflüchtigt gehabt.

Du solltest ihn in Ruhe lassen, Remus. Der Mann ist gefoltert worden, da hat er ja wohl ein Recht auf ein bisschen Ruhe, egal, ob du dir Sorgen machst, oder nicht!

Er seufzte. Mühsam zwang er sich dazu, vom Gitter zurückzutreten und Severus auch wirklich seine Ruhe zu gönnen. Seit sie Sirius geholt hatten, ging ihm dieser letzte Blick von ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Diese Furcht in seinen Augen. Sirius wusste genau, was ihn erwartete. Und er hatte Angst davor. Das war der Punkt, der Remus am meisten beunruhigte. Er kannte Sirius als ziemlich furchtlosen Menschen. Er ließ sich so schnell von nichts Angst machen. Aber jetzt hatte er Angst. Was würde dieser Rukschow ihm nur antun?

Dieses Hin und Her seiner Gedanken und die Ungewissheit machten ihn noch wahnsinnig. Er musste mit jemandem reden, allein schon um sich abzulenken, doch der Einzige, der hier war, war Severus, und den wollte er nicht schon wieder stören. Ohne, dass er es so richtig mitbekam, begann er, in seiner Zelle auf- und abzugehen, den Blick immer abwechselnd auf Severus oder auf Sirius' Zellentür gerichtet. Doch schon nach wenigen Runden verweilte sein Blick nur noch auf der Zellentür. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Lenk dich ab, Remus. Lenk dich ab! Du kannst jetzt auch nichts tun.

Und schon war der nächste Gedanke da, der ihn im Moment keinen Schritt weiterbringen würde, wenn er sich ablenken oder beruhigen wollte. Harry.

Auch wenn er Sirius beschwichtigt hatte, so war er selber nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, dass Harry gar nichts geschehen konnte. Er kannte die Überstürztheit des Jungen schließlich selbst. Er würde sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Und wenn Malfoy Recht hatte, dann wartete Voldemort nur auf diesen Moment.

Sie mussten irgendjemanden warnen.

Aber sie konnten es nicht.

„Bei Merlin, Lupin, so setzen sie sich doch _bitte_ hin!"

Erschrocken fuhr Lupin zusammen und schaute hinüber zu seinem Zellengenossen. Er lag vollkommen unverändert auf seiner Pritsche, doch er hatte sich diese dunkle, raue Stimme mit dem nahezu flehentlichen Klang nicht eingebildet.

„Ihr ewiges Umhergetapse macht mich wahnsinnig!" kam es genervt hinterher.

Definitiv keine Einbildung.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich… verdammt ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn, er ist schon so lange weg und…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Zellentür in der benachbarten Zelle aufgerissen.

* * *

Derselbe grobschlächtige Kerl wie zuvor schob Sirius mit einem hämischen Grinsen vor sich in die Zelle und schloss die Tür wieder. Mit großen Augen starrte Remus seinen Freund an. Sirius stand da, auf seinen zwei Beinen und bei vollem Bewusstsein, und er sah auch noch völlig unversehrt aus. Ein etwas schiefes Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel und seine schwarzen Augen wirkten stumpf und weit weg, doch ansonsten machte er einen völlig normalen Eindruck.

Snape hörte die Tür – überdeutlich! – er wollte sehen, wie es Black ergangen war, doch kaum dass er seine Hand wegnahm und das grelle Licht seine Augen traf, da bohrte sich solch ein Schmerz in seinen Schädel, dass er es nicht fertig brachte, sich zu bewegen. Schnell schob er die Hand zurück und unterdrückte mühsam ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Was war nun mit Black? Und wieso interessierte es ihn überhaupt?

„Ist.. ist alles in Ordnung, Sirius?" fragte Remus etwas unsicher. Die Tatsache, dass sein Freund so unversehrt aussah, brachte ihn irgendwie durcheinander. Natürlich freute er sich, dass er offenbar nicht so leiden musste, wie Snape und er, doch ein bisschen seltsam kam ihm das schon vor.

„Keine Sorge Moony, ich bin okay." Seine Stimme schwankte ein bisschen, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefestigt und er sah Remus kurz in die Augen, bevor er sich Snape zuwandte und diesen interessiert musterte. „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Was.. ähm…" Remus schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Offenbar war Sirius wirklich nichts geschehen. „Er braucht ein wenig Ruhe." meinte er schließlich.

„Gut erkannt, Lupin. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." grummelte Snape zynisch.

Blacks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Grinsen, ehe er an Remus gewandt meinte: „Er ist ja schon fast wieder ganz der Alte!" Dann wandte er sich seinem Wasserkrug zu. Wenn er ging, bewegte er sich überaus vorsichtig.

„Sirius!"

Die ganze Situation hier kam Remus einfach zu absurd vor. Er wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass Sirius etwas verbarg.

„Hm?" meinte Sirius, der gerade vor seinem Wasserkrug kniete und diesen mit seinem Körper verdeckte. Remus konnte nicht erkennen, was sein Freund da trieb.

„Was wollte Rukschow von dir? Was.. was ist passiert, als du weg warst?" Er schaffte es nicht, seine Unsicherheit und seine Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Er wollte wissen, wie ich entkommen konnte, aber ich hab ihm nichts gesagt. Und Moony, ich bin okay, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Aber… das ist alles? Du hast ihm nichts gesagt und er hat dich wieder gehen lassen? Auf mich hat er nicht so mildtätig gewirkt. Tatze, das war doch nicht alles."

Remus bemerkte sofort, dass sich Sirius ganzer Körper anspannte. Er hatte also ins Schwarze getroffen. Nichts war in Ordnung. Aber Sirius reagierte nicht.

„Tatze?"

Jetzt wirbelte Sirius herum und starrte Remus mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was willst du hören, Moony? Was?" schrie er. „Willst du hören, dass seine Schläger mich festgehalten haben, während er mir sein Knie in den Magen gerammt hat? Willst du hören, dass er mir den Arm soweit verdreht hat, dass er mir fast die Schulter ausgekugelt hätte? Soll ich dir erzählen, wie sich der Schlag mit dem Treiberschläger in die Seite angefühlt hat? Willst du das wissen, Remus? Verflucht Mann, das hier ist Askaban! Und ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal hier, Remus. Ich weiß, wie es hier abgeht. Ich weiß, was uns erwartet, wie es ist, tagein, tagaus in so einer Zelle zu sitzen und nur darauf zu warten, wann man das nächste Mal zu einem gottverdammten Verhör geholt wird. Ich weiß, dass Rukschow früher oder später aus jedem das rauskriegt, was er hören will, das hat er noch immer geschafft, aber ich bin nicht gewillt, es ihm so leicht zu machen. Und ich bin noch viel weniger gewillt, dir Bericht zu erstatten!"

Seine Augen funkelten immer noch, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch und er keuchte, als wäre er gerannt, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geschrieen. Snape lag immer noch reglos mit vor Schmerz verkniffenem Gesicht da – Lärm war wirklich die Hölle – und war doch neugierig, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Und Remus, der stand völlig verdattert und geschockt in seiner Zelle und starrte seinen Freund an. Er hatte das zwingende Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen, obwohl ihm wirklich nicht mal richtig klar war, wofür. Aber er war Schuld an diesem Wutausbruch gewesen und er sah, wie Sirius jetzt zitterte. Irgendwas war hier schief gelaufen. Er setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Sirius winkte mit einer irgendwie verzweifelt aussehenden Handbewegung ab.

„Bitte Remus. Versteh mich doch." Er war jetzt nicht mehr laut, im Gegenteil, er sprach ganz ruhig und leise und voller Verzweiflung. „Ich will nicht hier sein und ich will so wenig wie möglich von diesem Ort wissen. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Ich will mich nicht erinnern, Moony. Auch nicht für dich. Ich kann es nicht."

Seine letzten Worte hatte man kaum noch verstehen können.

Sprachlos starrte Remus ihn einfach nur an, wie er zitternd und mit trügerisch glänzenden Augen vor ihm stand und er kam sich vor wie der letzte Abschaum dieser Erde. Wieso hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Wieso war er so blind gewesen? Wie gut kannte er seine Freunde eigentlich?

Sirius räusperte sich und setzte sich etwas umständlich auf seine Pritsche, als hätte er Schmerzen dabei.

„Snape braucht Ruhe, wenn er wieder zu Kräften kommen will." sagte er unvermittelt und kühl, dann legte er sich hin und drehte sich zur Wand.

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte Remus.

Er stand noch lange da und starrte auf Sirius, wie er reglos dalag und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Sirius war zurück in seiner Zelle, doch jetzt zermarterte er sich sein Hirn noch mehr als zuvor, und seine Sorge um ihn hatte sich in keinster Weise gelegt, eher im Gegenteil.

* * *

Sirius lag da und starrte einfach nur an die Wand. Er konnte die Blicke in seinem Rücken fühlen. Remus Blicke.

Das hab ich nicht gewollt, Moony. Es tut mir leid.

Tränen stahlen sich aus seinen Augen hervor und rannen über sein Gesicht auf die Pritsche hinab. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Wenn die Tränen kamen, dann hörten sie erst wieder auf, wenn sein Körper keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte. Das hatte er in Askaban gelernt.

Snape lauschte in die Stille hinein. Es war

* * *

fast unheimlich. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass sich die zwei gestritten hatten, dass sie sich angeschrieen hatten. Er dachte immer, die zwei würden sich in und auswendig kennen, doch offenbar war dem nicht so. Und offenbar wusste Black mehr, als er ihnen zu erzählen bereit war. Dass er am liebsten vergessen wollte, was hier vor sich ging und sich möglichst wenig anmerken lassen wollte, das konnte Snape gut nachvollziehen. Er selbst wäre auch viel lieber auf zwei Beinen nach seinem Verhör hier reinspaziert und hätte sich einfach möglichst unauffällig hingelegt, doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen.

Nein, Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Severus, und das weißt du. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte dich dieses sogenannte Verhör noch nicht ganz so fertig gemacht. Noch vor einem Jahr warst du härter im Nehmen.

Seine innere Stimme hatte Recht, doch er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit ihr anlegen. Er wusste auch so, dass ihn die Rückkehr zur Spionage langsam aber stetig immer mehr geschwächt hatte, seine Reserven aufgebraucht hatte. Physisch wie psychisch.

Ein leises Knarzen erklang seltsam laut. Hier drin war es wirklich stiller als in einem Grab. Black hatte sich hingelegt, das hatte er gehört und jetzt ließ sich offenbar auch Lupin auf seine Pritsche sinken. Doch er kam nicht umhin, die Stille, so seltsam sie sich auch anfühlte, zu genießen. Zumindest sein Kopf dankte es ihnen.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich, in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen, doch er kam nicht weit. Er lag auf dem Rücken und seine linke Hand quer über seinem Gesicht, das er ein wenig der Wand zugeneigt hatte, um dem grellen Licht, das von überallher zu kommen schien, zu entgehen, was allerdings ziemlich sinnlos war. Sein lädierter Körper fühlte sich mit einem Mal so unglaublich schwer an und jetzt, wo um ihn herum nichts mehr war, das ihn ablenkte, da wurde sein Geist langsam träge und ließ sich von dem rhythmischen Wummern seiner Kopfschmerzen einlullen…

…_er stand in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts. Potter lag in einem der Betten und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Molly Weasley stand an seiner Seite, ebenso wie Weasley und Granger, Black war soeben verschwunden. Er war also ein Animagus. Wie schön._

_Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Person ihm gegenüber angezogen. Dumbledore. Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und müde, seine hellblauen Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an. In seinem Blick lag etwas, das ihm sagte, dass nun etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde, etwas, das Albus lieber gar nicht tun würde. Doch ihm war klar, dass Albus seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hatte. _

_Noch bevor er den Mund aufmachte, war ihm plötzlich klar, wieso Albus so mit sich rang. Und er wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. _

„_Severus…sie wissen, was ich von ihnen verlangen muss. Wenn sie willens sind…wenn sie bereit sind…"_

_Hatte er denn eine Wahl? …_

… _das Bild verschwamm und er fand sich auf einer düsteren Lichtung im Wald wieder. Außer dem Vollmond gab es kein Licht. Mehrere Gestalten standen im Kreis angeordnet auf der Lichtung, sie trugen schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen und weiße Masken. In ihrer Mitte stand er, Voldemort. _

„_Soso, mein Giftmischer bequemt sich also auch endlich zu uns." Die hohe, grausame Stimme klang aufs Erste völlig ruhig, nur wer genauer hinhörte, der erkannte das leichte Zittern, das von mühsam unterdrückter Wut herrührte. _

„_Verzeiht mir, mein Lord. Ich wurde im Schloss von einem Lehrer aufgehalten. Ich musste ihn zuerst abwimmeln." hörte er sich selbst sagen. _

_Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du wurdest aufgehalten? Ich habe gerufen, Snape, und du hast diesem Ruf Folge zu leisten, mit Lehrern auf den Fluren oder nicht. Du scheinst deine Pflichten zu vergessen. Vielleicht brauchst du eine kleine Auffrischung? Crucio!"_

_Gerade als der Schmerz ihn traf, verschwamm das Bild erneut…_

… _schwungvoll stieß er die Tür vor sich auf. Vor seinem durch die Maske leicht eingeschränkten Blickfeld eröffnete sich ein Badezimmer. Hellblaue Fließen, ein weißes Waschbecken, eine weiße Badewanne mit einem orangefarbenen Duschvorhang. Nichts Besonderes. Ein leises Rascheln. Hatte sich der Vorhang gerade leicht bewegt? Hörte er da jemanden hektisch atmen? Mit raschen Schritten war er an der Badewanne und riss den Duschvorhang zur Seite. Vier riesengroße, braune Augen blickten voller Panik zu ihm auf. Der Junge war höchstens acht und das Mädchen, das er in seinen Armen hielt konnte kaum älter als fünf sein. Beide trugen sie ihre Schlafanzüge und zitterten wie Espenlaub. _

_Dieser verdammte Kerl hatte Kinder? Wieso wusste er nichts davon?_

_Blitzschnell legte er seinen linken Zeigefinger, der in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckte, an seine Lippen und bedeutete den beiden still zu sein. Seine Gedanken rasten. Mit wenigen lautlosen Schritten war er an der Tür und spähte in den Flur hinaus. Es war niemand zu sehen, die Hintertür stand offen. Die anderen waren in den anderen Räumen verteilt, die Wachen standen nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür und nur wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt stand ein dicht belaubter Busch. _

_Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er musste es vagen. _

_Schnell huschte er zur Badewanne zurück und kniete sich vor die immer noch völlig verängstigten Kinder, die vor ihm zurückzuckten, wobei der Junge das Mädchen etwas hinter sich schob. _

„_Hört zu," begann er leise, aber eindringlich zu flüstern. „Ich will euch nichts tun. Wenn ihr genau tut, was ich euch sage, dann passiert euch nichts. Habt ihr das verstanden?"_

_Das Mädchen starrte ihn nur an, der Junge nickte langsam. _

„_Gut, draußen vor der Hintertür ist ein großer Busch. In dem versteckt ihr euch. Ich bring euch bis zur Tür und wenn ich euch sage, ihr sollt loslaufen, dann lauft! Versteckt euch in dem Busch und rührt euch nicht! Egal was passiert! Wenn ihr nichts mehr hört, wenn absolut alles still ist, dann wartet noch eine Zeit lang und dann erst kommt ihr raus. Geht dann nicht ins Haus, sondern lauft so schnell ihr könnt zum nächsten Nachbarn. Verstanden?"_

„_Was ist mit Daddy?" fragte der Junge zittrig. _

_Er ging nicht drauf ein. „Habt ihr verstanden?"_

_Beide nickten. „Aber was…" _

_Er ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, sondern stand auf und bedeutete den Kindern, sie sollten aus der Wanne klettern. Er würde am besten einen Unauffindbarkeitszauber über den Busch legen, nur für alle Fälle. Und er musste die Kinder noch mit einem Obliviate-Zauber belegen, auf keinen Fall durften sie sich an ihn erinnern…_

…_wieder änderte sich die Szenerie. Er stand auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, in der Ferne konnte er Hagrids Hütte und den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes erkennen, weit und breit erstreckte sich eine große grüne Wiese. _

„_Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…" _

_Erschrocken wandte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand Albus, seine Haltung wirkte irgendwie geknickt und auf seiner Stirn prangten Sorgenfalten. Seine sonst so strahlenden Augen funkelten nicht, sondern sahen ihn traurig und furchtbar enttäuscht an. _

_Er verstand nicht. _

„_Wenn sie was gewusst hätten?"_

_Albus schüttelte nur langsam und resigniert den Kopf. _

_Irgendwie wurde es plötzlich dunkler, der Himmel verdüsterte sich und ein eisiger Wind zog auf, der an seiner Robe zerrte und ihn schaudern ließ. Gespenstisches, kaltes Licht erhellte die Wiese noch, doch das Gras war nicht mehr grün, es war braun und tot. _

_Was ging hier vor sich? Fragend sah er Dumbledore an, doch der schüttelte immer noch traurig den Kopf. _

„_Dass es SO viele sind… Severus! … SO VIELE!" Enttäuschung und Fassungslosigkeit spiegelten sich in diesen blauen Augen. _

_Er verstand immer noch nicht. _

„_Was… was wollen sie mir sagen, Albus?"_

_Albus antwortete nicht, stattdessen machte er eine Handbewegung, welche die gesamte Umgebung miteinschloss. _

_Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte er sich langsam um und sein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Vor Schreck und Unglauben weiteten sich seine Augen, sämtliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Die gesamte Wiese lag voller Leichen. Wie wahllos hingeworfene Mikado-Stäbchen. Mal lagen sie allein, dann wieder lagen sie quer übereinander. Männer und Frauen, Greise und Kinder, Menschen in Muggelkleidung und welche in Aurorenuniformen. Sie waren alle so unterschiedlich und doch hatten sie eins gemeinsam. _

_Er selbst hatte sie getötet. Er war schuld an diesem Schlachtfeld. _

_Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen und sein Atem ging schneller. Das hier konnte nicht sein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Das war vorbei. Vergangenheit. Stolpernd taumelte er zurück und stieß mit dem Bein gegen etwas Weiches. Er wagte kaum, hinunterzusehen, wusste er doch, was er dort finden würde. Und doch zog irgendetwas unabänderlich seinen Blick dort zum Boden hinab. _

_Eine Schulter. Er war gegen die Schulter einer jungen Frau getreten. Ihre Haut war grau und fahl und ihre leblosen, toten Augen starrten ihn an, voller Vorwurf. _

_Er kniff die Augen zu und wandte sich ab, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war immer noch alles da, alle Leichen, doch jetzt sahen sie ihn alle an, starrten ihn aus dumpfen, bleichen, toten Augen an und flehten um Erlösung, verlangten eine Erklärung oder wünschten ihm den Tod. _

„_Bei Merlin, ich… ich wollte nicht…" _

_Verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen, er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, wollte nicht erinnert werden. _

„_Du hast so viele getötet." hörte er da Albus' Stimme hinter sich. „So viele Seelen, die keine Erlösung finden, bis jemand ihren Tod rächt."_

_Zitternd nahm er seine Hände vom Gesicht und sah Hilfe suchend zu seinem Mentor und Freund. „Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte, du musst mir glauben, Albus. Ich… was soll ich tun? Hilf mir!"_

_Albus sah ihn mitleidig an. „Niemand kann dir jetzt noch helfen, Severus." Dann wandte er sich um und ging, vorsichtig um die Leichen herumschreitend. _

„_Albus! Lass… lass mich hier nicht allein… bitte…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser als er merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Dumbledore war weg. „Albus…" flüsterte er noch. Dann war er allein, allein mit den Taten und Fehlern seiner Vergangenheit. _

_Ein leises Flüstern erhob sich über dem Feld und schwebte vom eisigen Wind getragen auf ihn zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Finger schon taub waren vor Kälte und dass er zitterte. Dann erreichte ihn das Flüstern. Doch es war gar kein Flüstern, es war das leise Flehen eines jungen Mannes, ihn doch zu verschonen. _

_Noch mehr solcher Botschaften wehten auf ihn zu, immer mehr und immer lauter wurden sie, bis er von einem Sturm aus Anklagen, Schreien, Wehklagen und Weinkrämpfen umwirbelt wurde. _

_Er versuchte zu fliehen, doch die Stimmen folgten ihm, genauso die Augen der Toten um ihn herum. Er versuchte, Hagrids Hütte zu erreichen, doch egal wie schnell er lief, sie kam einfach nicht näher. Verzweifelt presste er seine Hände auf seine Ohren, er wollte, er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Doch die Stimmen sprachen in seinem Kopf einfach weiter. Quälten ihn, machten ihn mürbe._

_Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und seine Knie gaben schließlich nach. Zitternd sank er zu Boden, wo er zusammengerollt wie ein ängstliches Kind liegenblieb, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, die Haare wehend im Wind. _

„_Hört auf, bitte hört auf! Lasst mich in Frieden, bitte! Alles, tötet mich von mir aus, aber lasst mich in Frieden…"_

Folgendes gilt immer noch: Reviews werden seeeeehr gerne gelesen! :-)


	6. Meer der Verzweiflung

Und ein neues Kapitel für euch. Hauptsächlich Sirius und Remus diesmal.

Viel Spaß!****

**_M_**_**eer der Verzweiflung**_

Wäre er nicht von seinen Gedanken und von seinem schmerzendem Körper abgelenkt gewesen, hätte nicht die Schuld an seinem Gewissen genagt, weil er Remus völlig grundlos so angeschrieen hatte, wäre sein Geist nicht unwillkürlich zurück in die Vergangenheit gesprungen, zurück zu früheren Verhören bei Rukschow, dann hätte er ihn bemerkt.

Als er erkannte, dass die Kälte nichts mit seiner Gemütsverfassung zu tun hatte, als er bemerkte, wie sich ihm sämtliche Haare aufstellten und er sich immer elender und verzweifelter fühlte, da war es zu spät. Der Dementor hatte ihn in seinen Klauen, noch bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, sich zu verwandeln.

Eiskalte Wellen tiefer Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit schwappten über ihn hinweg, lähmten seine Glieder und seinen Verstand. Die Kälte ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, doch auch die war so kalt, dass sie ihm in der Lunge brannte.

Schreckliche Bilder drängten sich ihm auf.

Das Dunkle Mal, wie es hässlich und ahnungsvoll über einem Haus schwebte. Die Eingangstür stand offen.

Ein toter Körper im Flur, der Zauberstab gleich neben den erschlafften Fingern. James.

Ein Meer aus roten Haaren, die ein bleiches, regloses und zugleich wunderschönes Gesicht umrahmten, wäre da nicht die nackte Angst gewesen, die aus den toten, grünen Augen sprach. Lily.

Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, der hämisch grinsend ein Messer zog und sich einen Finger abschnitt, keine Sekunde später explodierte die Straße. Peter.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Bilder wichen der Dunkelheit. Einer düsteren, verzweifelten, grausamen Dunkelheit.

Wut! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch was sollte er mit diesem Wort anfangen?

Er konnte nicht klar denken, immer wieder schwappten Wellen kalten, schwarzen Wassers über seinen Kopf und erstickten jeden klaren Gedanken. Alles, was noch zählte, war am Leben zu bleiben. Alles, was er noch wusste, war, dass er über Wasser bleiben musste, dass er stark sein, der Verzweiflung trotzen musste. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Kalte Klauen klammerten sich um seine Brust, sogen sämtliche Wärme aus seinem Körper und verdüsterten die Welt.

Wieder schlug ihm das schwarze Wasser ins Gesicht, raubte ihm den Atem und riss ihn mit sich. Voller Panik bemerkte er, dass er den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte. Da war nichts mehr, nur Wasser. Strampelnd und mit den Armen rudernd hielt er sich mühsam an der Oberfläche. Sein letzter Halt war dahin. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Er trieb wie ein Stück Treibholz auf dem Wasser, auf dem Meer der Verzweiflung. Seine nasse Kleidung zog an ihm, wollte ihn in die Tiefe zerren, doch er wehrte sich. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel und trübe. Er konnte nichts erkennen, er konnte nur noch fühlen.

Das kalte Wasser.

Die tosenden Wellen, die ihn hin und her rissen.

Die Verzweiflung, die ihn von allen Seiten bedrängte und sich unbarmherzig einen Weg in ihn hinein suchte. Über das Wasser, das er unweigerlich schluckte. Über die Luft, die er zum Atmen brauchte.

Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchte, schlug ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht und drückte ihn hinunter. Von Mal zu Mal fiel es ihm schwerer, sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Er wusste nicht, wohin er trieb, er wusste nur, dass nichts mehr sein würde, wie früher. Ein panisches Lachen kämpfte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle frei und es klang schrill und kalt in seinen Ohren.

Seine Kräfte schwanden. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Das Wasser würde gewinnen, würde ihn mit sich reißen, ihn zum Grund ziehen und nie mehr loslassen. Er würde ungeahnte Tiefen des Schreckens erleben und keine Chance mehr haben, die Oberfläche zu erreichen. Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln. Er schluchzte. Er hatte Angst, panische Angst vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn ihn seine Kräfte verließen.

Ihm war so kalt, so verdammt kalt. Und das Bewegen war so verdammt schwer und anstrengend. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er würde den Kampf verlieren. Die Dunkelheit würde siegen, und ihr würden Angst, Verzweiflung und Kälte folgen.

* * *

Zitternd setzte er sich auf seiner Pritsche auf. Ihm war schrecklich kalt und er fühlte sich so leer und einsam und unglücklich. Er musste seinen Kopf schütteln, um diese Gefühle loszuwerden, doch es half nur mäßig. Solang er jetzt hier war hatte er keine Dementorenattacke wie diese erlebt. So elend wie jetzt hatte er sich hier noch nie gefühlt, bis jetzt. Vielleicht waren sie zu zweit gewesen? Oder einfach nur ausgehungert?

Er setzte sich gerade hin, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände, seine angeschwollene Gesichtshälfte schmerzte dabei, doch das ignorierte er geflissentlich. Noch immer schwirrten die Bilder durch seinen Kopf, Bilder in denen er am Friedhof stand und sich mutterseelenallein fühlte, Bilder in denen er geschunden, zerschlagen und nackt am Boden seiner Wohnung lag, zerfließend in Selbstmitleid und einfach zu schwach um sich nach der Vollmondnacht zu erheben, und da waren die Bilder, die sich ihm aufdrängten, die Bilder, die nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprangen, sondern den schrecklichsten Möglichkeiten des Schicksals, Bilder in denen er sich in der Heulenden Hütte zurück in einen Menschen verwandelte und neben sich die zerfleischte Leiche des 15 jährigen Severus Snape fand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nie passiert!

Er sollte sich wieder einkriegen, sollte sämtliche schrecklichen Bilder in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes kehren, auch wenn er wusste, dass bereits der nächste Dementor sie wieder ans Licht zerren würde. Aber jetzt konnte er sie nicht brauchen.

Sirius! Severus! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und mit einem Mal war sein Geist so klar wie nie. Wenn _er selbst_ diesen Dementor schon als grauenhaft empfunden hatte, was mochten dann die beiden anderen erleben? Kaum hatte er die Hände von seinem Gesicht genommen, als er auch schon das gequälte Stöhnen hörte. Instinktiv ruckte sein Kopf in die Richtung aus der es kam und er sah Severus. Remus stand auf und trat näher ans Gitter, damit er besser sehen konnte. Snape schlief immer noch, doch er schien Alpträume zu haben – was er ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Sein Gesicht, so weit er es unter der Hand sehen konnte, war blass. Unruhig ruckte sein Kopf immer wieder hin und her und er murmelte permanent irgendwelche Worte vor sich hin, doch er konnte sie selbst mit seinem feinen Gehör nicht verstehen. Was auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie immer leiser wurden und schließlich ganz versiegten, wie ihm kurz darauf auffiel. Severus' Bewegungen wurden ruhiger und sein Atem ging nicht mehr ganz so hektisch.

Remus atmete auf. Bis ein Geräusch an seine Ohren dran, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Das wohl kläglichste, angstvollste Wimmern, das er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte – und er als Werwolf mit einem Hundeanimagus als Freund hatte schon so einiges an Wimmern gehört. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss er die Augen, voller Angst, was er vorfinden würde, wenn er sich jetzt umwandte und zu seinem Freund hinüberblickte. Doch er musste es wissen, er musste…

„Nein… bitte nicht…"

Die Worte waren ihm schneller entschlüpft, als er die ganze Situation wahrnehmen konnte. Starr vor Entsetzen stand er da und starrte auf seinen Freund, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf seiner Pritsche lag. Arme und Beine hatte er dicht an seinen Körper gepresst, sämtliche Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreißen angespannt und er zitterte, nein, er bebte. Und dazu das Wimmern, so herzzerreißend, so wehklagend, so voller Panik, so… er fand gar keine Worte, um dieses Geräusch zu beschreiben.

Endlich brach seine Starre und er stürzte nach vorne an die Gitterstäbe. „Sirius!" Keine Reaktion.

„Sirius! Verflixt Tatze, antworte mir!" Die Verzweiflung ließ ihn lauter schreien als beabsichtig. Er wurde sich gerade zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst, was für eine Folter diese Gitterstäbe waren, die ihn von dem Menschen trennten, der ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt war.

„Sirius bitte! Wach auf! Rede mit mir!"

Er musste ihn wachkriegen. Koste es was es wolle. Aber wie?

Hektisch sah er sich um. Als sein Blick auf den immer noch schlafenden Severus fiel, wunderte sich ein Teil von ihm für einen Moment, wie er jetzt nur schlafen konnte, doch dann waren seine Gedanken schon wieder wo anders. Er musste Sirius wachkriegen.

Die Schuhe!

Er streifte sich seinen linken Schuh vom Fuß, hob ihn durch das Gitter, zielte und… warf daneben, nur Zentimeter vorbei.

„Verdammt! Sirius!"

Flink verabschiedete er sich auch von seinem zweiten Schuh. Diesmal nahm er sich mehr Zeit fürs Zielen, er warf und der Schuh schlug hart gegen Sirius' Schulter.

Keine Reaktion.

Nein!

Remus schlug seine Stirn gegen das Gitter und nur mühsam gelang es ihm, die Tränen der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Ihm wurde langsam bewusst, was hier vor sich ging. Das war nicht einfach nur ein geschwächter Mensch, den ein Dementor eben besonders mitnahm. Nein, das da drüben war etwas viel Schlimmeres, etwas viel Schrecklicheres. Dieses Wimmern, das kam nicht von ungefähr. Angst griff nach seinem Herzen und hielt es in eisigen Klauen.

„Sirius, kämpf dagegen, wehr dich." Seine Stimme zitterte, Tränen brachen aus seinen Augen, er konnte sie nicht mehr halten und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. „Ich bin hier, ich bin bei dir! Du bist nicht allein! Hörst du mich? Bitte Sirius, sag doch was! Lass sie nicht gewinnen! Komm zurück, bitte bitte komm zurück!"

Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um das kalte Metall, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein Kopf schlug wieder gegen die Gitter. Sollte es so enden? Sollte es wirklich so enden? Er stand hier, auf der einen Seite und musste hilflos mitansehen, wie sein Freund sich verlor, wie er den Kampf gegen die Dementoren verlor, wie er dem Wahnsinn und der Verzweiflung verfiel? Das konnte er nicht, das konnten sie ihnen nicht antun!

Das würde er nicht zulassen!

Niemals!

Mit einem Mal strömte eine Energie durch seinen Körper, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte, doch insgeheim wusste er, woher sie kam. Das waren seine eisernen Reserven, die wölfischen Reserven. Normalerweise blieb ihm der Zugriff darauf verwehrt, außer an Vollmond, nur wenn seine Gefühle stark genug waren, dass sie selbst den Wolf tief in ihm drin erreichten, dann brachen manchmal die Schranken. Und im Moment strömte eine Wut durch seine Adern, so glühend heiß, wie frische Lava.

Er würde nicht zusehen, wie in der Zelle nebenan alles starb, was Sirius Black, den einzigen Mensch auf dieser Welt, der ihn vielleicht sogar besser kannte, als er selbst, ausmachte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Fudge einen Unschuldigen auf diese Weise vernichtete. Er würde seinen Freund, der sich auf ihn verließ, dem er etwas versprochen hatte, nicht alleine lassen!

Seine Muskeln spannten sich, sein Kiefer zitterte, seine Finger umschlossen die Gitterstäbe noch fester und dann zog er. Zog mit aller Kraft und mit Unterstützung des Wolfes und seiner kochenden Wut und stählernen Entschlossenheit. Etwas knirschte leise. Das Metall gab nach. Nur noch ein bisschen…

* * *

Ein harter Schlag traf ihn in den Rücken, er schluckte Wasser. Hustend ging er wieder unter, doch er schaffte es gerade noch so, sich wieder hochzukämpfen. Er hatte völlig die Orientierung verloren, wusste nicht mehr wo er war. Oder vielleicht wusste er es doch: er war verloren.

Was war das?

Hatte er da was gehört?

Er versuchte zu lauschen, aber die Wellen schlugen so laut und rauschten, er konnte gar nichts hören. Hatte er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet? Spielte ihm seine Phantasie schon Streiche?

Nein, da war es wieder, ein heller Ton, der ihn wie ein warmer Sonnenstrahl traf. Doch kaum war er da, schwappte schwarzes Wasser über ihn und erstickte jegliche Klänge. Keuchend schlug er mit den Armen aus. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer träger und fahriger. Die Kälte und die Erschöpfung lähmte seine Muskeln.

Vielleicht war es besser, sich nicht zu wehren, sondern dem Wasser einfach nachzugeben…

* * *

Er musste sich ganz schön quetschen, aber er schaffte es auf die andere Seite. Mit nur zwei Schritten war er an der Pritsche. Fast zärtlich legte er seine zitternde Hand auf Sirius Schulter. Der dünne Körper bebte so stark, dass Remus ihn kaum richtig zu fassen bekam.

„Sirius! Tatze! Ich bin hier! Hörst du! Ich bin hier, bei dir! Ich lass dich nicht allein! Du musst kämpfen, Sirius, hörst du! Kämpf dagegen an! Ich helf dir! Bitte Sirius! Lass mich nicht im Stich!"

Er kniete sich neben die Pritsche und packte Sirius mit festem Griff an der Schulter, fest, aber nicht grob. Ein Griff, der Halt geben sollte. Seine andere Hand legte er auf dessen Kopf und streichelte besänftigend über dessen Haare. Sirius Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, nicht so, wie er im Moment dalag.

* * *

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sein ganzer Körper war taub und schmerzte, die Wellen wurden immer höher und der feine Lichtstrahl war verschwunden. Er hatte verloren, die Verzweiflung gesiegt. Seine Beine hörten auf, sich zu bewegen, noch bevor er ihnen explizit den Befehl dazu gab. Da traf ihn wieder etwas an der Schulter. Er machte sich auf das Wasser gefasst, das gleich über ihn hinwegschwappen würde, doch es blieb aus, stattdessen lag etwas auf seiner Schulter. Verwirrt griff er danach und seine klammen Finger ertasteten ein dünnes, feines Seil.

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um. Dieses Seil bedeutete Hoffnung. Und wenn sie noch so klein war. Fest schlossen sich seine Finger darum. Seine Beine traten wieder gegen das Wasser, wenn auch langsam und müde. Er hangelte sich an dem Seil entlang, Wasser schlug ihm entgegen, versuchte, ihn fortzureißen, versuchte, seine Hände von dem rettenden Strohhalm zu zerren, doch seine Finger umklammerten das dünne Seil so fest, dass es ihm in die taube Haut schnitt. Vom vielen Wasser im Gesicht musste er husten, doch er ließ nicht los, hangelte sich weiter, auch wenn der Schmerz in seinen Oberarmen immer stechender wurde und er seine Beine nicht mehr spürte. Er würde nicht loslassen!

Und da merkte er, dass das Seil sich selbst auch bewegte. Selbst wenn er nichts tat außer sich festzuhalten, so zog es ihn doch durchs Wasser, irgendwohin, wo etwas auf ihn wartete, das ihm half.

* * *

Remus verharrte in dieser Position, hielt den bebenden Körper sicher fest und strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar. In einem endlosen Monolog murmelte er Sirius aufmunternde und beruhigende Worte zu. Mit jedem Augenblick, der verging, ohne dass etwas geschah, wurde Remus Stimme zittriger und sein Griff unweigerlich fester. Er durfte Sirius nicht verlieren, nicht auf diese Weise, nicht unter diesen Umständen, nicht an die Dementoren.

Da ruckte der Körper unter ihm zur Seite und ein Geräusch kam über Sirius' Lippen, das sich anhörte, wie ein beinahe Ertrunkener, der, wieder an der Oberfläche, hektisch und tief nach Luft schnappte. Seine Augen schlugen weit auf und mit schnellen, unsicheren und fahrigen Bewegungen rappelte er sich auf und entwand sich Remus Griff. Völlig desorientiert und panisch kroch er auf allen Vieren ans andere Ende der Pritsche, wo er sich zitternd zusammenkauerte, die Beine dicht an die Brust gezogen, die geweiteten Augen huschten hektisch umher, verweilten nirgends besonders lange. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn, seine Arme hatte er dicht an seinen Oberkörper gepresst.

Remus wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder entsetzt sein sollte.

Sirius' hektischer Blick blieb öfter kurz auf ihm liegen, doch er schien ihn nicht zu erkennen, schien seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Langsam erhob er sich auf seine Beine, seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen lassend. Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen streifte er sich seine Robe ab – dass ihm die Kälte des Dementors noch in den Knochen lag, kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig – und trat ganz langsam auf Sirius zu.

* * *

Wo war er hier?

Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Was machte er hier?

Und wieso war ihm so schrecklich kalt?

Voller Angst suchte sein Blick die Umgebung ab. Hier war es hell, ja, aber das bedeutete nichts. Wenn er eins wusste, dann, dass sie ihn überall fanden. Sie würden ihn auch hier finden.

Er sah Gitter und Wände, doch die würden ihn nicht vor den kalten, schwarzen Fluten schützen können, die ihn schon einmal fortgerissen hatten. Er musste Schutz finden, etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte!

Da bewegte sich etwas, erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und blickte panisch auf. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf das Ding vor sich zu fokussieren, doch langsam rückte es immer klarer in sein Blickfeld. Es war groß und hielt etwas in den Händen. Es war ein Mensch und er lächelte ihn freundlich und warm an.

Unverwandt starrte er zurück. Wo kam dieser Kerl her? Was wollte er? Gehörte er zu _ihnen_?

Instinktiv rutschte er etwas von ihm weg.

Etwas regte sich auf dem Gesicht, er glaubte, für einen Moment Angst und Sorge darin zu erkennen, dann füllte das Lächeln wieder alles aus. Und eine Stimme gesellte sich dazu.

„Hey, Sirius. Ich bins, Remus. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich will dir helfen."

Sirius? War er das?

Ja, er glaubte schon.

Und wer war Remus?

Dieser Mann da vor ihm?

Was hatte er noch gesagt?

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber er sah dieses freundliche Gesicht, sah die Sorge, sah die Wärme, sah die Güte und er wagte etwas, was er sich nicht zugetraut hätte. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, was er erlebt hatte, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten, beschloss er zu vertrauen.

„Ssssooho k..k..kahalt…" Seine Stimme hörte sich fremd in seinen Ohren an, zerbrechlich und dünn, und seine Zähne schlugen beim Sprechen aufeinander, so sehr zitterte er vor Kälte.

Das freundliche Gesicht nickte und kam noch etwas näher, dann setzte sich der Mann neben ihn hin, nah genug, dass er dessen Körperwärme spüren konnte, aber er berührte ihn nicht. Für einen Augenblick wurde er unruhig, vor allem, als der Mann die Arme mit einem braunen Ding darin nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Ich weiß, Sirius. Nimm meine Robe! Ich brauch sie nicht."

Irgendwie klang diese Stimme beruhigend, so vertraut, genauso, wie ihm diese bernsteinfarbenen, freundlichen Augen so vertraut vorkamen. Er ließ geschehen, was geschehen musste. Etwas Schweres und Warmes legte sich über seine zitternden, verkrampften Schultern. Der Mann beugte sich zu ihm und zog es noch zurecht, bis ihn die Wärme von allen Seiten umfing. Mit klammen Fingern umschloss er die Ränder der Robe und hielt sie vor seiner Brust fest verschlossen. Er neigte den Kopf nach unten, um sich weiter in die warme Hülle zu ducken, dabei stieg etwas in seine Nase, das sich einen Weg durch sein ganzes Bewusstsein bahnte, bis es einen Teil im Schatten erreichte und ihn wachrief.

Diesen Geruch kannte er. Dieser Geruch war ihm vertraut. Noch mehr als die beruhigende Stimme. Noch mehr als der freundliche Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er schloss die Augen. Dieser Geruch weckte Bilder in ihm, projizierte sie vor sein inneres Auge und brachte Erinnerungen zurück, welche die schwarzen Fluten beinahe hinfortgespült hätten. Bilder und Erinnerungen voller Farbe, voller Schönheit, voller Glück…

… er sah einen schmächtigen, kleinen Teenager vor sich mit wuscheligem braunem Haar. Völlig außer Atem lehnte er an einer Steinwand, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er keuchte. Dann sah er auf und ihn direkt an. In seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten die Freude und das Glück nur so um die Wette, und auch jede Menge Schalk mischte sich darunter. ‚Hast du das gesehen, Sirius? Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Oh Mann, Schniefelus wird soo wütend auf uns sein!'…

… er sah einen jungen Mann in einem Spiegel, er trug einen edlen, schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, um dessen Kragen er gerade versuchte, eine Fliege zu knoten. Seine wilden schwarzen Haare wallten um sein attraktives Gesicht, das im Moment blass und nervös aussah. Er sah sich selbst. Eine ruhige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn um. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann in einem ähnlichen Anzug, nur dass dessen Fliege schon geknotet war. Auf seinem müde aussehenden Gesicht lag ein amüsierter Ausdruck und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten so voller Lebensfreude. ‚Das kann man ja gar nicht mitansehen, Tatze! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du heiratest heute und nicht James.' Seine schlanken Hände griffen an seinen Kragen und machten sich mit flinken, geschickten Bewegungen an der Fliege zu schaffen. ‚Ich bin nur aufgeregt, das ist alles.' ‚Oh nein, Mister. Das ist nicht alles. Ich kenn dich, Tatze, mir machst du nichts vor. Du befürchtest, dass James jetzt, wenn er heiratet, nicht mehr derselbe ist, dass sich in eurer Freundschaft etwas verändert.' ‚Seit wann bist du Psychotherapeut, Moony?' Der Mann grinste. ‚Verborgene Talente! Nein im Ernst, Sirius. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er heiratet nur, er unterzieht sich weder einer Gehirnwäsche, noch wandert er aus.'…

… er stand in einem Flur mit kaltem, hellen Licht. Sämtliche Wände waren weiß und ein paar Stühle standen herum. Ein Krankenhaus. Ein Mann kam auf ihn zu und strahlte förmlich mit der Sonne um die Wette. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, kleine graue Strähnen zogen sich durch sein hellbraunes Haar und doch sah er aus wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. In seinen Armen hielt er ein Bündel aus Decken, nein, ein Baby. ‚Na komm schon, Tatze. Du bist sein Pate, willst du ihn nicht mal halten?' Er hob abwehrend die Hände. ‚Nein, nein, lieber nicht. Ich… er sieht so zerbrechlich aus.' Beide blickten sie zu dem Säugling hinab, der sie aus großen grünen Augen neugierig anschaute, aber von der Geburt noch zu geschafft war, um zu schreien oder zu nörgeln. Schwarzes Haar lugte aus den Decken hervor, genauso wie eine kleine Hand mit winzigen Fingern, die sich zu einer kleinen Faust zusammenkrümmten. ‚Ach komm schon, Tatze, er sieht zerbrechlich aus, aber Babys halten mehr aus als ein Klatscher. Na los!' Grinsend und mit leuchtenden Augen hielt er ihm das Baby hin und schließlich streckte er unsicher die Hände danach aus. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, dieses Gefühl, seinen Patensohn zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen zu halten, nie zu vergessen. Heute wäre es beinahe passiert…

… er sah ein Gesicht, vom flackernden Schein einer Kerze in diffuses Licht getaucht. Bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten ihn voller Sorge an. ‚Sirius? Alles okay? Du hattest wieder einen Alptraum.' ‚Könntest du eine Weile hier bleiben?' Ein warmes Lächeln. ‚Klar doch, dein Zimmer ist sowieso viel schöner als meins.' Er musste Grinsen und der Mann grinste erleichtert zurück…

„Remus…" murmelte er.

„Ja, ich bins Sirius." Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend um seine Schulter und zog ihn etwas näher an den warmen Körper neben sich.

Der Geruch wurde hier noch intensiver und mit einem Mal wusste er, das alles gut werden würde. Remus war hier. Der Remus, der immer für ihn dagewesen war, der versprochen hatte, ihn nicht allein zu lassen und sein Versprechen gehalten hatte.

„Remus!"

„Schon gut. Ich bin hier!"

Und von einem Moment auf den anderen wich die Anspannung von ihm, fiel völlig von ihm ab und ließ einen geschwächten, kraftlosen Mann zurück. Er sackte in sich zusammen, rutschte an Remus Oberkörper entlang hinunter. Eine Hand hielt ihn vorsichtig fest, bis er mit seinem Kopf auf Remus' Oberschenkel zum Liegen kam. Er kauerte jetzt mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Pritsche, gehüllt in eine warme Robe und gehalten von einem Freund. Der beste Halt, den man nur bekommen konnte. Er wusste, hier konnte er sich fallen lassen, hier würde ihm nichts geschehen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Seite und ohne drüber nachzudenken griff er nach dieser Hand und verschränkte seine kalten, zittrigen Finger mit den warmen. Geborgenheit hüllte ihn ein. Wärmte ihn von innen. Er fühlte sich sicher. Hier konnten ihn die schwarzen Fluten nicht erreichen.

Langsam kam sein Geist zur Ruhe.

* * *

Mit Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen blickte Remus auf Sirius hinab, der zusammengerollt neben ihm lag, den Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet und seine Hand mit der seinen verschränkt. Er atmete jetzt ruhiger und auch sein Zittern ließ ganz allmählich nach. Wie er so dalag, wirkte er völlig entspannt, als könne ihm die gesamte Umgebung nichts anhaben.

Seine Hand wanderte zu Sirius Kopf und strich ihm sachte ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Sirius war zurückgekehrt, er hatte ihn erkannt und er hatte sich ihm anvertraut. Remus hoffte, dass das gute Zeichen waren.

„Ruh dich aus! Schlaf! Du hast es dir verdient."

Aber Sirius hörte diese Worte schon nicht mehr, er schlief bereits tief und fest. Schon bald stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Diesmal waren seine Träume alles andere als eine Qual.

* * *

Wunderbare Wärme hüllte ihn ein, genauso wie das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Etwas Warmes und Weiches lag unter seiner Wange, ein angenehmes und lebendiges Kopfkissen, das sich leicht regte. Eine Hand hatte ihre Finger mit den seinen verschlungen und eine andere Hand ruhte angenehm schwer knapp über seiner Stirn auf seinem Kopf. Er war nicht allein, er fühlte sich wohl. Der Gedanke an Angst schien ihm absolut absurd. So könnte er ewig liegen bleiben, ewig in diesem guten, angenehmen Gefühl verharren.

Aber langsam schmerzten seine Muskeln, weil er sie solange nicht bewegt hatte und auf die Dauer doch etwas unbequem dalag. Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er zwang sich schließlich seine Augen zu öffnen, es half ja nichts.

Schwärze.

Gnadenlose Dunkelheit.

Mit einem Mal war alles vergessen und die nackte, kalte Angst kehrte zurück. Wo war er? Wieso war es so dunkel? Und wer um alles in der Welt berührte ihn da?

Eine Gänsehaut kroch seinen Rücken hinab und blitzschnell rutschte er unter den beiden Händen heraus und verzog sich in eine Ecke der Pritsche, brachte möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Fremden, dessen Gegenwart er förmlich spüren konnte. Wenn er seinen Beinen vertraut hätte, wäre er aufgesprungen, um den Abstand noch zu vergrößern, aber sein Körper zitterte und seine Beine fühlten sich so wabbelig und gleichzeitig so schwerfällig an.

„Sirius! Ich.. ich bins nur! Remus." kam da eine ruhige, sanfte und auch besorgte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, eine Stimme, die er kannte, Remus' Stimme.

Und mit einem Mal brach die Erinnerung über ihm zusammen, oder besser gesagt, ein Teil der Erinnerung. Er war in Askaban, sie hatten das Licht ausgemacht, er hatte ein Verhör bei Rukschow hinter sich, er hatte Remus angeschrieen, und dann war da diese eiskalte, schwarze Verzweiflung gewesen, die ihn mitgerissen hatte. Auch jetzt noch spürte er einen Hauch dieses klammen Gefühls tief in sich drin.

Aber er hatte sich doch grade noch so warm und wohl und geborgen gefühlt? Wie war das möglich? In Askaban? Was war passiert?

Er sollte Remus fragen.

Halt!

Remus!

Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht hier sein!

„Wer bist du?" knurrte er halb furchtvoll, halb drohend.

„Was? Tatze. Ich bins, Remus."

„Oh nein, du magst dich anhören wie er, aber du kannst es nicht sein. Remus ist da drüben in der anderen Zelle! Er käme hier nicht rein und einfach so aus reiner Menschlichkeit haben sie ihn schon gar nicht hier rein gelassen. Also, wer bist du?"

„Bitte Sirius, ich bin es wirklich. So glaub mir doch."

„Aber natürlich, für wie dumm haltet ihr mich?" Er wandte sich etwas ab in die Richtung, in der er Remus' Zelle vermutete. „Remus! Remus, wach auf! Na los, bitte!" Doch auf sein Rufen erfolgte keine Antwort, nicht mal ein leises Rascheln.

Ruckartig wandte er sich dem Fremden zu. Jetzt war er wütend und in seine allgemeine Furcht, von den Dementoren und ihrem Einfluss erzeugt, mischte sich noch mit Sorge. Sein Atem ging schneller, er keuchte schon fast. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Habt ihr ihn betäubt? Ihn niedergeschlagen? Oder habt ihr ihn zu Rukschow gebracht, um ihn noch mal zu foltern?"

„Bitte beruhig dich doch…"

Er spürte eine Bewegung auf der Pritsche, der Fremde versuchte ihm näherzukommen.

„Keinen Millimeter weiter oder ich vergess mich! Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Tatze, bitte… ich kann dir beweisen, dass ich wirklich ich bin…" Die Stimme klang jetzt flehentlich und besorgt. Wer immer da versuchte, ihn zu täuschen und so zum Reden zu bringen, war verdammt gut.

„Ach ja?" fragte er skeptisch nach. „Na dann versuch doch dein Glück!"

„Okay, okay…" Remus konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber plötzlich war sein Hirn wie leergefegt. Es gab so viele so eindeutige Sachen, mit denen er beweisen konnte, dass er er selbst war – dass er von Sirius' Animagusform wusste, dass Peter in der Heulenden Hütte um sein Leben gewinselt hatte – doch ihm fiel nichts davon ein im Moment. Stattdessen stotterte er herum. „… na ja… du isst zum Frühstück gerne gekochtes Ei mit Nutella."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Jeder der einigermaßen gut recherchieren kann, findet das raus, es steht schließlich im Hogwartsjahrbuch, auf der Seite mit den Umfragekategorien. Ich war Spitzenreiter in der Kategorie ‚Widerliche Essgewohnheiten'. Das kann jeder nachlesen. Du wirst dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen müssen."

„Natürlich, okay… ähm…" Fieberhaft dachte er nach, bis ihm endlich ein Licht aufging. „Swetlana Semjon!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte Sirius leicht zusammen, als er diesen Namen hörte. Seit Jahren hatte er ihn nicht mehr gehört. Es kostet ihn einige Mühe die aufwallenden Gefühle zurückzudrängen und möglichst unbeeindruckt „Was soll mit dieser Person sein?" zu fragen.

Die Stimme aus dem Dunkel, die sich wie Remus' anhörte, klang jetzt sicher und fest und er sprach schneller. Jetzt wusste er, was er sagen wollte, was er sagen musste.

„Sie war Russin, kam erst in unserem siebten Jahr nach Hogwarts. Sie war eine Draufgängerin, hat uns alle Ehre gemacht, oder besser gesagt, Konkurrenz. Sie war in Slytherin. Seit dem ersten Streich habt ihr euch gehasst und die anfänglichen Streiche arteten bald in euren kleinen Privatkrieg aus. Einmal habt ihr euch auf dem Quidditchfeld geprügelt. Und schließlich, im Sommer, da fand ich euch dann im Dickicht am Seeufer in eindeutiger Pose. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie es dazu kam, aber ich weiß, dass du sie geliebt hast, sehr geliebt, auch wenn du es niemandem gegenüber zugegeben hast. Die anderen ahnten nichts, in der Öffentlichkeit seid ihr euch immer noch an die Gurgel gegangen. Zwei Monate vor Schulende haben ihre Eltern sie zurück nach Russland geholt. Nach der Schule kam sie nach England zurück, aber sie geriet in diesem Krieg zwischen die Fronten und starb bei einem Todesserüberfall. Du hast niemandem gezeigt, wie sehr ihr Tod dich schmerzte, aber ich war nicht blind. Ich hab dich zwar halb verprügeln müssen, um dich zum Reden zu kriegen, aber immerhin hast du dann mal alles rausgelassen. Wir waren…"

Sirius hatte wirklich lange genug zugehört, wenn nicht sogar viel zu lange. Diese Worte wühlten Dinge in seinem Geist auf, die ihn unter normalen Umständen schon quälten, also Dinge, die er jetzt nicht brauchen konnte. Aber wenn er noch mehr hören würde, dann würde er nicht mehr verdrängen können…

„Es reicht!"

Remus hielt inne, er wusste, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, aber ihm war wirklich nichts anderes eingefallen, zu überraschend war dieser Moment des sich Beweisens gekommen. „Sirius?" fragte er in die Stille.

Der Angesprochene schluckte. Swetlana hatte im Moment nichts in seinem Denken zu suchen. Mühsam schob er sie beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Dennoch wusste er nicht, was besser war, die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen oder die aktuelle Gegenwart. Er schüttelte den Kopf ehe er sich an sein Gegenüber wandte.

An seinen Freund.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen, Moony?" Seine Stimme klang erschöpft.

Remus atmete erleichtert aus, er hatte ihn überzeugt. „Das ist nicht wichtig im Moment. Wie geht's dir?"

Sirius rutschte aus seiner Ecke heraus, streckte suchend seine Hand aus und fand schließlich eine Schulter. „Ah, da bist du."

Remus hob seine Hand und legte sie auf die von Sirius. „Ja, hier bin ich. Wie fühlst du dich, Sirius?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Irgendwie hin- und hergerissen. Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch an dieses eiskalte, schwarze Wasser erinnern und dann war auf einmal alles so warm und angenehm. Ich.. ich weiß auch nicht."

Remus wandte sich näher an seinen Freund und änderte dabei die Sitzposition, die er schon seit Stunden innehatte. Und er begann Tatze zu erzählen.

* * *

Sirius schluckte. Was er da hörte, zeigte ihm nur, wie knapp er an seinem Ende vorbeigeschrammt war. In seiner Verfassung hatte er den Dementoren nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt, gar nichts, und wenn Remus nicht gewesen wäre… Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Seine Hand drückte die Schulter, auf der sie lag. „Danke Remus!" Seine Stimme klang rau und war sehr leise und doch so voller Ernst, Erleichterung und Freundschaft.

Remus lächelte und drückte Sirius Hand. „Hey, wozu sind Freunde denn da?" Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet, dass ihn das Ganze mehr mitgenommen hatte, als diese trivial und selbstverständlich klingenden Worte vielleicht glauben ließen. Doch die beiden verstanden sich, sie waren Freunde seit so langer Zeit und konnten ohne Probleme auch hinter den Worten des jeweils anderen lesen. Den Streit von vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie beide völlig vergessen.

Sirius atmete tief ein und schüttelte sich, als wolle er sämtliche Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden loswerden, um wieder klar denken zu können. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit vor sich, dorthin, wo er Remus vermutete.

„Du solltest wieder zurück, Moony."

„Tatze, ich…"

„Nein Moony, du bist schon viel zu lange hier bei mir. Es ist ein Wunder, dass dich noch niemand erwischt hat. Und ich will nicht, dass sie dir meinetwegen etwas antun. Bitte Moony, geh zurück, es ist zu gefährlich." Er konnte ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Allein die Vorstellung nach dem Durchlebten allein hier in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen, behagte ihm weniger als überhaupt nicht. Remus Nähe tat ihm gut, beruhigte ihn, doch er wusste, dass es zu gefährlich war und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sein Freund wegen seinem Egoismus leiden musste. Er hatte sich schon lange genug wegen ihm in Gefahr begeben.

„Das ist mir egal, Sirius. Sollen sie mich doch erwischen, aber ich lass dich so nicht allein."

Sirius lachte, ein freudloses und irgendwie verzweifelt klingendes Lachen, leise und gemischt mit einem herzhaften Seufzer.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde Moony, aber im Moment wünschte ich, du wärst kein gottverdammter Gryffindor, sondern so ein Ravenclaw-Schlauberger, der würde sich wenigstens nicht vor der einzig logischen Handlung verschließen, sondern die Argumente durchdenken und zum einzig wahren Schluss kommen."

Wenn er Remus in diesem Moment hätte sehen können, dann hätte er vermutlich richtig gelacht, denn dessen Augenbraue wanderte in absoluter Snape-Manier seinem Haaransatz entgegen bei diesem Kommentar.

„Ach Moony, bitte, ich will dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, verstehst du? Ich bin zu viele Risiken auf Kosten meiner Freunde eingegangen. Bitte, geh zurück auf deine Seite."

Als Remus den Schmerz aus Sirius Stimme heraushörte, da wollte er erst recht nicht mehr gehen, doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass es doch das Einzige war, was er sinnvollerweise tun konnte.

„Ich lass dich nur ungern allein."

Sirius lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich komm schon klar. Wirklich!"

Remus bezweifelte es, dennoch stand er auf. „Verwandel dich, Tatze, das macht es leichter. Und wenn irgendwas ist… bitte verschließ dich nicht. Ich bin gleich dort drüben."

„Ich versprechs."

Remus bückte sich mit einer Hand an der Pritsche und suchte mit der anderen nach seinen Schuhen, konnte sie jedoch partout nicht finden. Dann halt nicht. Als er sich wieder erhob, spürte er einen buschigen Hundeschwanz an seinem Oberschenkel und er lächelte ein wenig beruhigter. Seine Robe lag noch immer als Decke über seinem Freund.

„Ruh dich aus!" murmelte er, dann tastete er sich dennoch voller Sorge zurück zu den Gittern und quetschte sich mühsam durch den Spalt, den er selbst geschaffen hatte. Er war schon fast an seiner Pritsche angekommen, als ihm siedendheiß ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.

Wenn hier jemand rein kommt, wird er das verbogene Gitter sehen. Verdammt!

Hastig wandte er sich um und stieß sich vor lauter Hektik seinen großen Zeh an einem Gitterstab. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. Wieso tat so eine Kleinigkeit auch so verdammt weh? Er drängte den Schmerz zur Seite und legte stattdessen seine Hände an die Gitterstäbe und tastete nach den beiden verbogenen. Seine Hände fühlten sich klamm an, ihm war immer noch etwas kalt von den Dementoren und sein linkes Bein, auf dem Sirius Kopf gelegen hatte, kribbelte unangenehm. Durch seine dünnen Socken kroch die Kälte des Steinbodens. Er fühlte die Müdigkeit, die auf seinen Gliedern lastete, mit einem Mal mit voller Intensität. So konnte er gegen das harte Metall nichts ausrichten. Nie und nimmer. Erschöpft ließ er seine Hände wieder sinken ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben. Fröstelnd suchte er sich seinen Weg zu seiner Pritsche und breitete das dünne Tuch über seinem Oberkörper aus, doch es wärmte nicht im Geringsten.

Seine Robe war bei Sirius, doch dem wollte er sie im Moment wirklich nicht nehmen. Was sollte es schon, eine Nacht würde er schon überstehen. Er zog das Tuch dichter unter sein Kinn und keine Minute später war er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, den Schlaf der Erleichterten, der Erschöpften.

* * *

Da haben die zwei ja was mitgemacht. Morgen oder übermorgen gehts weiter!

Bis dahin dürft ihr gerne eure Meinung dalassen :-)

Bis nächstes Mal!


	7. Ein Ziel vor Augen

Hi da draußen!

Heute gibt's ein neues Kapitel, diesmal folgen wir Harry ein wenig auf seinen Spuren und beobachten die drei beim Pläne schmieden - und mich vermutlich dabei, die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt auf den Kopf zu stellen *ups* :-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Padblack: Danke für deine Reviews. Das mit der verklärten Sichtweise dank Fanfictions kenn ich auch, wenn auch eher bei Doctor Who. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Und dieses Kapitel hier beginnt bei meiner Zählung auf Seite 62, damit du dir eine Vorstellung machen kannst :-)

* * *

_**E**__**in Ziel vor Augen**_

Allesumfassende Dunkelheit wurde schlagartig zu gleißendem Licht.

Als hätte sein Unterbewusstsein nur darauf gewartet, riss es ihn schlagartig aus dem Schlaf. Sein Körper zuckte zusammen und seine Augen schlugen erschrocken auf, nur um sich gleich wieder gegen die Helligkeit zu schließen. Er brauchte ein bisschen, doch dann hatte er sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Arm von seinem Gesicht und erhob sich langsam in eine sitzende Position.

Merlin sei Dank, er war wach!

Tief durchatmend lehnte Snape seinen Kopf hinter sich an die Wand. Ihm war kalt und er zitterte leicht, tief in sich drin spürte er eine seltsame Verzweiflung, vermischt mit Panik, die an seinem Herzen zogen, doch die Gefühle waren nur noch klägliche Schatten im Vergleich zu dem, was ihn im Schlaf heimgesucht hatte.

Verzweiflung.

Panik.

Kälte.

Er verdrehte über seine eigene Blindheit die Augen. Natürlich, während er geschlafen hatte, hatten die Dementoren mal wieder ihre Kreise gezogen. Und sie waren gründlich gewesen. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Bilder all dieser Toten, die sich ihm aufdrängten, zurück in die dunklen Tiefen seines Verstandes zu drängen, wo sie hingehörten. Wenn die Dementoren die mühsam errichteten Schranken seines Geistes noch öfter einrissen, würde es ihm irgendwann nicht mehr gelingen, die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit einzuschließen und damit zumindest irgendwie mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen.

Als wenn du mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen könntest, Severus… neckte ihn eine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Auch wenn sie Recht hatte, beschloss er, sie nicht zu beachten.

Es waren also Dementoren hier gewesen.

Dementoren!

Er konnte sich zwar nicht wirklich erklären, woher dieses seltsame ziehende Gefühl in seinem Inneren kam und wieso er überhaupt Sorge empfand, doch sie war da und unwillkürlich wandte er seinen Blick in die anderen beiden Zellen, wo seine Kollegen und Mitgefangenen ‚hausten'.

Auf der einen Pritsche lag dieser elendige Köter, friedlich zusammengerollt, die Schnauze tief unter eine Vorderpfote geschoben, so dass diese seine Augen bedeckte. Eine abgetragene, braune Robe – Lupins Robe – bedeckte seinen Körper und neben der Pritsche lagen zwei Schuhe achtlos hingeworfen.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Lupin dagegen lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand da, die Arme eng um sich geschlungen, den Fetzen, der als Decke dienen sollte, dicht um sich gewickelt. Er trug nur sein kurzärmliges, weißes Hemd und die Hose, Schuhe hatte er ebenfalls keine an. Das Licht störte ihn offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten.

Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung, was hier passiert war, aber offensichtlich hatte er etwas Interessantes verschlafen.

Naja, wenn die beiden schliefen, dann konnte er sich wenigstens in Ruhe Erleichterung verschaffen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich. Die Welt wurde mit einem Schlag dunkel und begann irgendwie sich zu drehen. Schnell stützte er sich an der Wand ab und schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig. Es wurde etwas besser und er glaubte, die Ecke mit dem Eimer sicher zu erreichen.

Seine Hände waren immer noch kalt und taub, sie gezielt zu bewegen fiel ihm schwer und je feiner die Bewegungen wurden, desto mehr Probleme hatte er damit, wie er leidlicherweise feststellen musste, als er die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnen wollte.

Er versuchte, sich deswegen möglichst keine Gedanken zu machen, das würde wieder werden. Poppy würde das wieder hinkriegen! Sie musste einfach.

Nach ein paar Schlucken, frischen kühlen Wassers ließ er sich wieder erschöpft auf seine Pritsche sinken. Wenigstens schmerzte sein Kopf nicht mehr so exorbitant, nur noch ein leichtes Dröhnen, das er getrost ignorieren konnte, war geblieben. Er wickelte sich etwas enger in seine Robe – er wünschte sich tatsächlich die sommerlichen Temperaturen wieder, die er noch vor wenigen Tagen herzhaft verflucht hatte – und starrte vor sich auf den Zellenboden.

Sein Magen knurrte leise.

Eine Tatsache, die sich – wie er mit der Zeit feststellte – leider nicht so einfach ignorieren ließ.

* * *

Ein leises, aber immer wiederkehrendes Grummeln weckte ihn schließlich gänzlich auf. Verschlafen schnupperte Tatze in die Luft, doch da war nichts besonderes, nur der Geruch von Remus und der von Snape, eine feine Komponente Urin, wenn auch stärker als am Vortag und ein wenig Schweiß.

In seinem Bauch zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen und wieder ertönte das leise Grummeln. Es war sein Magen und er hatte Hunger. Und wie. Missmutig erhob er sich in eine sitzende Position. Etwas rutschte von seinem Rücken herunter. Erstaunt wandte er sich um und schnüffelte an dem braunen Stoff. Remus Robe. Stimmt, die hatte er ihm gestern Abend noch um die Schultern gelegt.

Er verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und fuhr sich als erstes mit der einen Hand übers Gesicht und mit der anderen durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich so richtig groggy. Je länger er so auf der harten Pritsche saß, desto mehr drängte sich der dumpfe Schmerz von gestern zurück in seinen Körper und brachte unweigerlich die Erinnerung an das Verhör zurück, das er am liebsten vergessen würde. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf und hätte beinahe gleich drauf den Boden geküsst.

Er war auf irgendwas getreten und hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, sich aber grade noch fangen können, nach einem vermutlich ziemlich lächerlich aussehenden Tanz mit ausgebreiteten, wild rudernden Armen und zahlreichen Schritten, die dennoch nicht ausreichten, ihm die Balance zurückzubringen.

„Übst du fürs Ballett, Black?" fragte da eine sarkastische Stimme.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich, der war ja auch noch da. Und offensichtlich auch noch wach. „Klar Snape, fürs Gefangenenballett von Askaban. Wir suchen noch jemanden für die Rolle der Vogelscheuche. Interesse?"

„Mich juckts schon unglaublich in den Füßen!" knurrte Snape zurück.

Er war über einen Schuh gestolpert, stellte er gerade fest. Über Remus' Schuh. Wieso hatte er sie gestern nicht mitgenommen? Der Boden hier drin war doch eiskalt. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf seinen Freund, der zusammengerollt und in das dünne Laken gehüllt schlief. Okay, es ging ihm offenbar gut.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Dann sah er die Gitterstäbe. Sie waren in Brusthöhe auseinandergebogen. Nicht weit, da sie sowieso schon weit auseinander standen, aber dennoch deutlich sichtbar. Unwillkürlich überlief ihn ein eiskalter Schauder, als ihm bewusst wurde, zu was für Kräften sein langjähriger Freund fähig war. Kräfte, die nicht von ihm kamen, die ihm der Wolf manchmal zur Verfügung stellte, Kräfte, die ihn einmal im Monat die Kontrolle verlieren ließen. Kräfte, die ihm letzte Nacht das Leben gerettet hatten.

Sirius genehmigte sich ein paar erfrischende Schlucke Wasser und benetzte sich das Gesicht damit, was irgendwie gut tat. Wieder grummelte etwas, doch diesmal war es nicht sein Magen. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen wandte er sich Snape zu. Der saß auf seiner Pritsche, die Beine lang von sich gestreckt und an den Knöcheln überkreuzt, die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und sich damit dichter in die eigene Robe eingewickelt. Er war immer noch blasser als sonst, nur um sein Kinn und seine Wangen lagen die dunklen Schatten eines Dreitagebarts – in seinem eigenen Gesicht sah es da auch nicht besser aus, wie er nach einem flüchtigen Betasten feststellte – und sein Blick war auf den Zellenboden gerichtet.

* * *

Ein bisschen beunruhigt sah Sirius zu Remus in die Zelle und betrachtete den immer noch Schlafenden. Seiner Schätzung nach – was nicht viel heißen musste – war es ungefähr Mittag und er schlief noch immer in absolut unveränderter Haltung.

Snape war in der Zwischenzeit in seiner Zelle auf und ab gelaufen, um seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bringen und seine Muskeln zu lockern und um sich ein wenig von seinem Hunger abzulenken. Sirius hatte in der Zwischenzeit gegrübelt, immer düsterere Gedanken hatten seinen Geist erfüllt. Zuerst war es nur die Rekapitulation der Ereignisse der Nacht, dann hatte er unweigerlich an Swetlana denken müssen, ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr bezauberndes Lächeln und ihre unsagbar hinterhältigen Streiche. Rukschow und seine Verhörmethoden hatten sich ihm aufgedrängt und schließlich war ihm Harry wieder eingefallen, Harry den er über das Verhör und den (oder die) Dementoren vollkommen vergessen hatte. In seiner Zelle auf- und ablaufend hatte er versucht, nachzuvollziehen, wie Harry handeln würde, hatte versucht, hinter die genaueren Pläne Voldemorts zu kommen, hinter seine Strategie. Doch mit der Zeit wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen von verstohlenen Blicken zu Remus hinüber, der einfach nicht aufwachen wollte.

Klar, er hatte vermutlich die halbe Nacht über ihn Wache gehalten, aber trotzdem. Er trat an das Gitter und musterte seinen Freund genauer, sein Brustkorb hob sich langsam und regelmäßig. Und doch wurde er dieses unangenehme Gefühl nicht los.

„Remus?" durchbrach er schließlich die Stille, die bereits seit einer Ewigkeit zu herrschen schien. Snape horchte auf. Remus rührte sich nicht.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Remus, bist du wach?"

„Wie du siehst, wohl kaum."

„Halt die Klappe Snape!" fauchte er scharf. „Remus?"

Jetzt rührte sich was, das Laken raschelte, langsam und fahrig rollte sich Remus auf den Rücken und rieb sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht und die Augen. „Hm?" grummelte er verschlafen.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich… ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Moony?" Wie kleine Rattenzähne grub sich die Schuld in sein Fleisch. Jetzt hatte er ihn aufgeweckt und er klang so erschöpft und müde und…

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Dann packte er ohne groß zu überlegen die Schuhe und die Robe, die immer noch in seiner Zelle lagen – er hätte sich in diesem Moment am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er die verräterischen Kleidungsstücke den halben Tag einfach herumliegen lassen hatte – und beäugte den Spalt zwischen den verbogenen Gitterstäben. Da würde er schon durchpassen.

Etwas umständlich quetschte er sich hindurch und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich für einen Augenblick auf sein Gesicht, als er aus den Augenwinkeln den völlig verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck Snapes wahrnahm. Die Schuhe stellte er neben die Pritsche.

Remus schob die Hände auf seinem Gesicht auseinander und musterte Sirius mit verwirrtem Blick und gerunzelter Stirn. „Was…?"

„Du hast deine Schuhe vergessen und deine Robe kannst du jetzt glaub ich besser brauchen als ich. Du siehst aus, als ob dir kalt wäre."

„Nur ein bisschen, nicht der Rede wert." Er ließ seine Hände sinken und stemmte sich in die Höhe, bis er schließlich saß, das Laken rutschte von ihm herunter.

Sirius Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Nur ein bisschen, ja genau. Und diese Gänsehaut da," er deutete auf Remus Unterarme, „ist wohl eine allergische Reaktion auf das Lakenwaschmittel, oder? Hier!" Er reichte seinem Freund die Robe, die dieser dankend entgegennahm und bereitwillig anzog.

„Danke." meinte er nur kleinlaut, als er sich gerade seine Schuhe zuband. „Wie geht's dir?" Er hob den Kopf und schaute von unten zu Sirius hinauf, während seine Hände sich noch mit den Schnürsenkeln abmühten.

„Naja, abgesehen von einem gewissen, nicht zu leugnenden Hungergefühl würde ich sagen, lässt sich deine Pflege durchaus weiterempfehlen!" meinte er mit schiefem Grinsen. Auch Remus lächelte.

Aber Sirius Grinsen hielt nicht lang. Er fixierte Remus Augen, sie glänzten so trügerisch. Auch wirkte er blasser als sonst und ein paar vereinzelte Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn, als hätte er geschwitzt. Aber war ihm nicht kalt gewesen?

„Moony, geht's dir wirklich gut? Du siehst irgendwie… krank aus." fragte Sirius besorgt.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, dann stand er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, mir geht's gut, wirklich. Mir war nur ein bisschen kalt und ich bin immer noch ein bisschen müde, aber es geht mir gut." Er bückte sich nach seinem Wasserkrug und nahm ein paar Schlucke, ehe er Sirius wieder ansah. „Solltest du nicht wieder auf deine Seite rüber?"

Sirius war alles andere als überzeugt, doch für diesmal würde er es gut sein lassen. Doch er würde ein Auge auf Remus werfen. Er trat ans Gitter und hielt noch mal inne. „Wir sollten irgendwie zusehen, dass wir das hier wieder in seinen Urzustand versetzen." Er nickte in Richtung Gitterstäbe und Remus folgte seinem Wink. Jetzt im Licht wurde er sich erstmals dem Ausmaß seiner Aktion bewusst. Die Stäbe waren zwar nicht übermäßig weit verbogen, bildeten aber dennoch deutlich sichtbar eine Beule in Brusthöhe.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das ohne Moony hinkriege." entgegnete er ernst.

„Verstehe."

Sirius zwängte sich durch das Gitter und legte seine Hände darum. Mit aller Kraft drückte und zog er an den Stäben, doch nichts rührte sich.

Remus musterte ihn mit belustigter Miene und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hey, einen Versuch war's wert." verteidigte sich Sirius grinsend, auch wenn ihm überhaupt nicht zum Lachen war im Moment.

Snape hatte die ganze Szene interessiert verfolgt und nahm jetzt seinen ‚Spaziergang' wieder auf. Was war hier nur in der Nacht geschehen? Lupin hatte offenbar die Gitterstäbe verbogen und war zu Black in die Zelle. Aber warum? Und wie hatte Lupin das hingekriegt? Und was hatte es mit ‚Lupins Pflege' auf sich? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Und es war auch nicht wichtig.

Im Moment gab es wichtigere Probleme.

* * *

Eine ziemliche Weile herrschte absolute Stille. Nur die Schritte von Snape waren zu hören, ebenso die Schritte des umherwandernden Sirius. Remus hatte sich auf seine Pritsche gesetzt, die Beine angezogen und die Robe um sich geschlungen. Auch er spürte inzwischen das schmerzhafte Ziehen seines Magens, der dagegen protestierte, dass es einfach nichts zu essen gab. Ihm war immer noch kalt und er fühlte ein leichtes Kratzen in seinem Hals.

Doch er versuchte, das alles durch Nachdenken auszublenden.

Und so grübelten sie alle für sich, bis Sirius schließlich die Stille brach.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore irgendwie warnen."

Remus sah auf und Snape blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Und wie bitteschön willst du das anstellen Black? Wir sitzen hier alle drei fest, haben keine Zauberstäbe mehr und sind alle obendrein nicht gerade in Topform."

„Gebt ihr Slytherins immer so schnell auf?" stichelte Sirius gereizt, woraufhin Snape nur unwillig grummelte.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, hier eine Nachricht rauszuschicken."

„Vielleicht können wir einen der Wärter bestechen?" überlegte Remus.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Aber Sirius schien einen Augenblick ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

„Man müsste dafür natürlich den richtigen Wärter erwischen, einen, der sich bestechen lässt, der nicht sofort zu Rukschow rennt…"

„Bei Merlin, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft über diesen schwachsinnigen Vorschlag nach, Black." Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte.

Sirius Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er wenigstens einen Vorschlag!"

„Ich frag mich wirklich, wie ihr eure Schulzeit ohne einen Schulverweis überstanden habt, wenn ihr SO eure Pläne geschmiedet habt!" meinte Snape verächtlich, was Sirius nun endgültig auf die Palme brachte.

„Willst du irgendwas loswerden Snape? Nein? Dann halt dein schäbiges Maul! Oder überleg dir was Besseres, aber noch so ein Kommentar und ich besorg dir einen Cruciatus auf Muggelart!"

Remus verfolgte Sirius Gezeter und seufzte leise auf. Und er hatte geglaubt, die beiden würden nach den letzten Ereignissen etwas besser miteinander auskommen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

„Dein Geschrei bringt uns auch nicht weiter, Tatze."

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch. „Du hast Recht, das hilft Harry auch nicht weiter. Also zurück zum Thema. Troy ließe sich nie im Leben bestechen, aber Willgrim macht so den Eindruck, als wäre er Rukschow nicht so loyal zugetan. Vielleicht…"

Und wieder unterbrach ihn die tiefe Stimme aus der Nachbarzelle, aber diesmal übertrieben freundlich und neugierig, was Sirius im Endeffekt nicht weniger wütend machte.

„Und mit was wollt ihr den Wärter bestechen? Mit einem Bettlaken? Einer Schüssel Durchfallbrei? Einem Eimer voll Fäkalien? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jemand auf so einen Handel eingehen würde."

Zuerst wollte Sirius aufbrausen, doch dann machte es irgendwo klick und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Snape Recht hatte. Sie hatten nichts in der Hand für eine Bestechung. Rein gar nichts. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, am liebsten hätte er aus Frust gegen die Wand geschlagen, doch diese Genugtuung wollte er Snape nicht auch noch gönnen.

Der grinste in sich hinein, als er Blacks Mienenspiel und Lupins resignierten Blick sah.

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte Remus leise.

Snape zuckte die Achseln und meinte leichthin: „Black könnte noch mal ausbrechen. Immerhin hat er es schon mal geschafft."

Zwei Köpfe ruckten hoch und sahen ihn ungläubig an, dann lachte Sirius bitter auf.

„Haha, sehr witzig!"

Remus blickte nachdenklich zwischen den beiden hin und her und ging den Gedanken durch. Er wusste, dass Severus selbst den Gedanken nicht völlig ernst gemeint hatte, aber dennoch, es war immerhin eine Idee.

„Glaubst du Tatze, du könntest das noch mal schaffen?" fragte er voller Ernst.

Sirius hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als jetzt auch noch Remus auf diesen dämlichen Vorschlag einging. Aber wenn Moony darüber nachdachte, der vernünftige, rationale Moony, dann könnte man vielleicht…

Er begann instinktiv auf- und abzugehen und laut zu überlegen.

„Naja, es würde wesentlich schwieriger werden als beim letzten Mal. Sie haben seit damals ihr Wachsystem ziemlich verändert, vermutlich traut Fudge den Dementoren doch nicht mehr so, wie er immer glauben lässt. Jedenfalls waren früher eigentlich nur Dementoren auf den Gängen, die Zauberer waren hauptsächlich für den Papierkram und in seltenen, schwierigen Fällen für Zusatzverhöre zuständig. Inzwischen laufen hier viel mehr Zauberer rum, die Dementoren machen nur noch ihre Runden, wenn sie Hunger haben." Er schauderte kurz. „Ich bräuchte einen Dementor, der die Zellentür öffnet, außer natürlich… vielleicht… wenn ich schnell genug bin…"

„Woran denkst du Black?" fragte Snape, überrascht, dass sein definitiv nicht ernst gemeinter Vorschlag plötzlich so ernst genommen wurde. Ohne dass er es wollte, keimte ein ganz klein wenig Hoffnung in ihm auf.

Sirius hielt inne und richtete seinen Blick auf Snape. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es, das Feuer des Tatendrangs. Endlich konnte er aktiv werden, konnte seinen Geist mit etwas beschäftigen, das ihn völlig von seiner Umgebung ablenkte, mit etwas, das ihn seinen schmerzenden Magen und den bohrenden Hunger eine Weile vergessen ließ, mit etwas, das seinem Naturell viel eher entsprach. Er war niemand, der gerne rumhockte und Däumchen drehte und wartete, bis die anderen handelten, er war selbst ein Mann der Tat.

„Wenn jemand das Essen bringt, könnte ich mich schnell verwandeln und davonhuschen. Sie wären im ersten Moment sicher zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Ich könnte es schaffen!"

Jetzt ruckte Remus Kopf nach oben.

„Das ist blanker Wahnsinn, Sirius. Ein Selbstmordkommando. Sämtliche Wärter sind bewaffnet, wenn dich in den langen Fluren nicht gleich einer mit dem Lähmzauber erwischt, dann schlagen sie Alarm und ganz Askaban wird dir auf den Fersen sein und sowohl nach dir als auch nach einem Hund suchen. Um da heil rauszukommen brauchst du mehr als nur Schnelligkeit."

„Lupin hat Recht." Snape klang jetzt absolut ernst, in seiner Stimme schwang weder Verachtung, noch Herablassung, noch sein so typischer Sarkasmus mit. Seine Miene war wie versteinert, aber hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. „Dieses Gefängnis ist ein Labyrinth. Hast du auch nur den blassesten Schimmer, wo in Askaban wir uns befinden?"

„Ich denke, dass ich den Weg zurückfinde." Aber er merkte selbst, dass er sich nicht so sicher anhörte, wie er es hätte sollen.

„Das wird nicht reichen, Black. Die Wärter kennen sich hier aus, sobald sie Alarm schlagen, werden sämtliche Ausgänge verstellt werden und die anderen werden dich umzingeln. Du hast keinen Zauberstab, nichts womit du dich wehren könntest."

„Aber es könnte funktionieren!" beharrte Sirius.

„Aber das ist zu wenig, Tatze. Die Chancen sind minimalst, dass dir das gelingt. Die Chancen, dass sie dir dann allerdings irgendwas Schlimmes antun, sind umso größer. Sie werden dich nicht mehr hierher bringen, wenn sie wissen, dass du diese Gitterstäbe überwinden kannst. Und Rukschow wird seine kleine Privatrache an dir zelebrieren." ereiferte sich Remus, ehe er in ruhigerem Tonfall und ohne Blickkontakt hinzufügte. „Und ich will nicht, dass du als ein zu Hackfleisch geprügeltes Häufchen in einer Einzelzelle endest."

Kurz huschte ein warmes Lächeln über Sirius Lippen bei diesen Worten, bevor er sich der Situation wieder voll bewusst wurde.

„Aber irgendwas müssen wir tun! Ich kann hier nicht einfach rumsitzen und hoffen, dass schon alles gut gehen wird. Nicht wenn Voldemort hinter Harry her ist und Albus nichts davon weiß! Irgendwas müssen wir tun!" Erschöpft ließ er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand sinken, weniger körperlich erschöpft, als seelisch, und aus seiner Stimme sprach die pure Verzweiflung.

Snape und Remus blieben stumm. Aber jeder für sich grübelte intensiv, ersann irrwitzige Pläne, nur um sie wieder zu verwerfen.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, Dumbledore zu warnen!

* * *

Sirius seufzte. „Ich vermute mal, einfach die Wachen zu überwältigen, ihnen die Zauberstäbe abnehmen und dann in Richtung Ausgang durchkämpfen dürfte auch nicht so einfach werden, wie es sich anhört, oder?"

Remus hatte seinen Kopf leicht schief gelegt. „Sie kommen immer zu zweit oder dritt. Und sie öffnen nur eine Zellentür."

„Es müsste also entweder einer schnell genug sein und mehrere Wachen ausschalten, bevor einer Alarm schlagen kann, oder aber, wir starten einen Überraschungsangriff mit zwei Leuten in einer Zelle." überlegte Snape. Er war dazu übergegangen, sich lieber aktiv zu beteiligen, als nur destruktive Kommentare beizusteuern, schließlich wollte auch er hier raus und auch er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass Voldemort den Jungen tötete – auch wenn er ihn im nächsten Schuljahr wirklich gerne los wäre. Aber so wie es im Moment aussah, war es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass er dann noch unterrichten würde.

„Das hätte einen gewissen Überraschungseffekt." grinste Sirius.

„Ja, das schon," meinte Remus, der sein Kinn auf sein linkes Knie gestützt hatte, „aber selbst wenn einer von uns die Schritte rechtzeitig hört, wissen wir nicht, welche Tür sich öffnen wird."

„Verdammt!" Sirius schlug sich entnervt mit seiner Faust in die Flache Hand.

Das Ganze brachte Snape auf eine gänzlich andere Idee. „Dieses Loch da im Gitter, sie werden es früher oder später bemerken." warf er völlig unzusammenhängend ein.

„Ja, aber ich kann nichts dran ändern. Ich kann die Stäbe nicht einfach so noch mal verbiegen, Severus." seufzte Remus müde.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Irgendwie machte der Werwolf nicht gerade einen fitten Eindruck. „Himmel Lupin, sie haben dieses Loch da reingemacht, sie müssen es doch auch wieder rückgängig machen können!"

„Ich kann es aber nicht."

„Wir müssen also, wenn wir handeln, bald handeln! Wenn sie das Loch entdecken, werden sie Maßnahmen ergreifen, sie werden diese Gitterzelle jedenfalls nicht so lassen." überlegte Sirius.

„In der Tat," stimmte ihm Snape zu und überlegte dann nach einem ebenso spontanen Themenwechsel wieder an ihrem Fluchtplan weiter, „außerdem hätten wir, wenn wir die Wachen ausschalten, den Vorteil, dass es eine Weile dauert, bis sie bemerken, was passiert ist, und hätten demnach mehr Zeit, uns zum Ausgang durchzuschlagen."

„Angenommen, wir kommen soweit, dann stehen wir zu dritt mit zwei, wenn wir Glück haben drei Zauberstäben auf einer Insel mitten in der Nordsee." grummelte Remus düster vor sich hin.

„Außerhalb der Mauern kann man apparieren." merkte Snape trocken an.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich auch. Ich meine nur, das nächste Festland – was dürfte das sein, Deutschland?, Dänemark? – ist ein ganz schönes Stück entfernt. Es ist unter normalen Umständen schon schwierig über solche Strecken zu apparieren. Und wir haben vielleicht einen Zauberstab zu wenig."

Es brauchte nicht mehr gesagt werden. Sowohl Sirius als auch Snape wussten, was das bedeutete. Einer würde zurückbleiben müssen. Über solch eine Strecke und in ihrem Zustand war es unmöglich, eine zweite Person mitzuapparieren.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein, auch wenn diese Idee noch nicht als verworfen galt. Immerhin könnte sie schließlich das Einzige sein, was ihnen noch blieb. Jeder grübelte für sich. Snape hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen seitlich gegen das Gitter gelehnt, Sirius lief wieder auf und ab und Remus schlang seine Arme noch enger um seine Beine und starrte auf den Boden.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben!

Irgendeine Möglichkeit, Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen!

Eine Möglichkeit, bei der niemand zurückgelassen werden musste, bei der nicht ganz Askaban hinter Sirius herjagen würde.

Eine simple Möglichkeit.

Eine, die weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Die im Stillen verlief.

Etwas wie…

Remus Kopf ruckte nach oben und er starrte Snape an. Sirius hielt abrupt inne.

„Legilimentik." sagte er nur.

„Was?" fragte Sirius, nicht sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Was sollte ihnen das bringen?

„Verzeihung Lupin, aber ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Du beherrschst die Kunst der Legilimentik, richtig?" fragte Lupin nur.

Snape nickte, nicht sicher, worauf der Wolf hinauswollte.

„Damit kann man in die Gedanken eines anderen eindringen, richtig?"

Wieder nickte Snape, der sich langsam etwas dumm vorkam, schließlich wusste Lupin die Antworten auf seine Fragen ganz genau.

„Wäre es möglich, dem anderen bewusst auch eigene Gedanken zu zeigen?" fragte Remus, er schaffte es nicht, die Aufregung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Snape überlegte. „Sie meinen, ob es möglich wäre, wenn ich mich beispielsweise in ihrem Geist befände, dass ich sie dann an meinen Erinnerungen teilhaben lasse?"

Remus nickte heftig.

Nachdenklich rieb Snape sich sein Kinn und bemerkte dabei zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst die zahlreichen rauen Stoppeln.

„Ich habe es noch nie versucht, aber ich denke, prinzipiell müsste es möglich sein. Aber wozu soll das gut sein?"

Remus Augen leuchteten jetzt richtig. Er hatte eine Idee und bis jetzt stand ihr noch nichts im Wege. „Glaubst du, du könntest Albus auf diese Weise eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Was?" fragte Snape verdattert, bevor er genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Sirius sah nur zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Ganzen hier folgen konnte. Er verstand völlig auf was Remus hinauswollte, aber er konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was ihn auf diese Idee gebracht hatte, geschweige denn, ob das umsetzbar war.

„Lupin," Snape sprach zwar völlig ruhig, aber dafür in einem genervten Ton, als hätte er es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun, dem er schon zum wiederholten Male etwas erklärte, „um in die Gedanken eines anderen einzudringen, ist Augenkontakt unerlässlich. Wie sie wissen sollten." fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Severus!" meinte Remus etwas gereizt.

„Und wieso muss ich mir dann so einen dämlichen Vorschlag von ihnen anhören?" fragte Snape spitz.

„Weil… weil… hatschi!"

„Gesundheit!" entgegnete Sirius völlig automatisch.

„Danke." meinte Remus und rieb sich die immer noch etwas juckende Nase. Er räusperte sich, wobei ihm auffiel, dass sein Hals inzwischen noch ein bisschen mehr schmerzte. Gekonnt ignorierte er es und wandte sich stattdessen wieder Snape zu.

„Mein Gedankengang war, dass dich und Albus eine gewisse Freundschaft verbindet, oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Nein." sagte Snape schlicht.

„Unter Freunden ist es häufiger so, dass er eine weiß, was der andere denkt, oder dass sie trotz räumlicher Trennung spüren, dass es dem anderen gut oder schlecht geht. Vielleicht könntest du dir das zunutze machen. Du könntest es doch einfach versuchen. Konzentrier dich ganz stark auf Albus und darauf, was du ihm mitteilen willst. Du bist ein überaus fähiger Zauberer ebenso wie Albus. Er wird es merken, wenn du versuchst ihn zu erreichen. Aber du musst es versuchen, Severus."

Sirius legte mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Kopf etwas schief und dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Das könnte klappen. Die Idee is gar nicht so blöd. Du musst es ja nur versuchen, Snape. Mehr als schief gehen kann's doch nicht."

Snape stand einfach nur reglos da, seine Gedanken wirbelten umher. Könnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, auf diese Art mit Albus in Kontakt zu treten? Er hatte so etwas noch nie versucht. Es würde zweifellos jede Menge Konzentration erfordern und es würde an seinen Kräften zehren, seinen Geist über eine solche Distanz auszustrecken und nach Albus Gedankenmustern zu suchen. Es war auf jeden Fall eine bessere Idee als einen der Wärter zu bestechen, das musste er zugeben.

Als er den Blick ein wenig hob, wurde er sich der Blicke seiner zwei Mitgefangenen bewusst. Sie warteten auf eine Reaktion.

„Das ist mit Abstand der irrwitzigste Vorschlag, der mir je gemacht worden ist. Auf so eine hirnrissige Idee kann nur ein Gryffindor kommen." grummelte er missmutig. „Aber ich werds versuchen." setzte er mit einem ergebenen Seufzer hinterher.

Remus schmunzelte. „Ich wusste doch, einer solchen magischen Herausforderung konntest du gar nicht widerstehen."

Sirius grinste, als er Snapes finsteren Blick bemerkte. Ja, Remus war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Snape setzte sich auf seine Pritsche, zog seine Beine hoch in den Schneidersitz und legte seine Hände auf seine Knie. „Okay, wenn das hier klappen soll – was ich immer noch sehr bezweifle – dann brauch ich absolute Ruhe!" Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich nahezu in die schwarzen von Sirius. „Das gilt vor allem für dich, Black!"

„Hey, was hab ich denn jetz schon wieder gemacht?" witzelte er gespielt gekränkt.

„Wir werden ruhig sein, Severus. Versuch es einfach, wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann können wir immer noch darüber grübeln, wie wir euch zwei aus diesem Loch hier rauskriegen."

Snape runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch dann fegte er sämtliche störenden Gedanken aus seinem Geist, um sich zu konzentrieren.

Sirius dagegen wandte sich flink seinem Freund zu. „Was soll das heißen ‚euch zwei hier rauskriegen'? Moony, wir gehen alle oder wir bleiben alle, aber…"

„Black!" erklang da ein äußerst wütenden Knurren.

„Setz dich hin und sei leise!" flüsterte Remus Sirius zu, bevor er sich seitlich auf die Pritsche sinken ließ. Es würde sicher niemanden stören, wenn er für eine Weile die Augen schloss.

* * *

Ein ganzes Stück weiter weg in England…

Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf die Erde und verwandelte den kleinen Dorfplatz von Crisby in einen Glutofen. Die wenigen Tauben, die sich hierher gewagt hatten, hüpften träge durch den Schatten der Häuser. Vor einer kleinen Eisdiele standen mehrere Tische mit Sonnenschirmen, wo ein paar ältere Ehepaare saßen und einen Kaffee genossen, eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen erzählten sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand und bei einem Eis die neuesten Geheimnisse, ein junges Pärchen löffelte sich selig anlächelnd einen Becher für zwei und eine etwas genervte Mutter versuchte ihre drei völlig aufgedrehten Kinder zu bändigen, die ein Eis zum Mitnehmen haben wollten. In dem kleinen Supermarkt auf der anderen Seite des Platzes konnte man die Kassiererinnen durch die Scheibe sehen, die in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren, aber offensichtlich nichts zu tun hatten. Ein Hund lag hechelnd vor dem Eingang des Supermarkts im Schatten und beobachtete die Tauben. Leise gluckerte der Dorfbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes vor sich hin.

Auf dem kniehohen Podest, auf dem der Brunnen stand, saß Harry, mit einer Semmel in der Hand, auf der er lustlos herumkaute. Er fühlte sich hier in dieser Idylle so dermaßen fehl am Platz, dass er es schon gar nicht mehr beschreiben konnte.

Gestern war er den ganzen Tag von Dorf zu Dorf gelaufen oder mit dem Bus gefahren und hatte sich überall nach dem Riddle-Anwesen und diesem Friedhof durchgefragt, doch die Wenigsten hatten überhaupt eine Ahnung, wovon er redete. Andere sahen so aus, als hätten sie schon davon gehört, doch sie konnten ihm keine genauen Angaben machen, er hatte immer nur vage Auskünfte bekommen, wie ‚ja, davon hab ich gehört, ich glaube, es liegt weiter im Norden, bei so einem großen, unheimlichen Wald', oder ‚Warte mal Junge, dieses Dorf, wie hieß das noch mal. Oh, das war was mit ‚F', da bin ich ganz sicher, aber mir fällt der Name jetzt wirklich nicht ein, tut mir leid.'

Die Nacht hatte er etwas außerhalb eines kleinen Dorfes auf dessen Sportplatz verbracht, auf einer Bank für Zuschauer, gleich neben dem Fußballfeld. Doch geschlafen hatte er sowieso nicht viel. Ständig musste er an Sirius und Lupin denken, wie es ihnen wohl erging und von Minute zu Minute wurde sein Verlangen, Pettigrew in die Finger zu kriegen stärker und seine Hoffnungen darauf aber leider auch immer kleiner. Er hatte einfach keinen Anhaltspunkt zum Suchen.

Seufzend ließ er die Semmel zurück in die Papiertüte vom Bäcker fallen und steckte sie in den Rucksack zurück. Er konnte jetzt einfach nichts essen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wohin sollte er gehen? Diese Suche war doch absolut sinnlos. So würde er nie finden, was er suchte. Müde lehnte er sich gegen den Brunnen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Über die fröhlichen Menschen in der Eisdiele, wie sie lachten und sich freuten. Er beobachtete eine Gruppe von Jungs, vermutlich so um die 12 Jahre alt, die trotz der Hitze Fußball spielten, auf ein Tor, das zwischen zwei sorgfältig drapierten T-Shirts lag.

Eine leichte Brise wehte plötzlich zwischen den Gassen hindurch auf den Platz und nahm der Sonne ein klein wenig ihre Kraft. Harry genoss die momentane Kühle auf seiner Haut. Hier war alles so friedlich, keiner von diesen Menschen ahnte auch nur von dieser Welt, die gleich neben der ihren existierte, diese Welt, wo unschuldige Menschen zu etwas Schlimmerem als dem Tode verurteilt werden sollten und wo ein größenwahnsinniger Zauberer dabei war einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Wieder seufzte er.

Die Tür des Supermarktes öffnete sich und eine ältere Dame kam heraus, sie schob einen Gehvagen vor sich her, an dem eine vollbepackte Einkaufstüte hin. Langsam und gemächlich marschierte sie über den Platz, vermutlich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wieder frischte die Brise auf und wehte durch die Gassen. Sie erfasste die Zeitung der alten Dame, die ganz obenauf in der Tüte gelegen hatte und wehte sie auf den Boden, wo sie sich aufplusterte, sich überschlug und weiterrutschte.

„Huch, meine Zeitung." rief sie erschrocken aus und änderte schwerfällig mit ihrem Wägelchen die Richtung.

Instinktiv erhob sich Harry und griff nach der Zeitung, die direkt auf ihn zugerutscht und zugerollt war. Er faltete sie grob zusammen und ging auf die Frau zu, die ihn dankbar anlächelte.

„Danke mein Junge. Ich hab sie wohl nicht richtig in die Tasche gepackt."

Harry lächelte ein bisschen. „Keine Ursache. Soll ich sie ihnen so in die Tasche stecken, dass sie diesmal kein Wind mehr mitnimmt?"

„Oh das wäre wahnsinnig lieb von dir, Junge. Vielen Dank."

Harry faltete die Zeitung noch mal zusammen, damit sie kleiner war, und stutzte. Schnell faltete er sie wieder auf. Seine Augen wurden groß und auch sein Mund klappte leicht auf. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Direkt vor ihm prangte ein Schwarzweißbild in der Zeitung, im Vordergrund ein Grab mit vielen Blumen und Kränzen und Kerzen, aber schräg dahinter stand eine Marienstatue mit ausgebreitetem Mantel und im Hintergrund des Bildes konnte man einen Hügel mit einem Haus darauf erkennen. Es bestand kein Zweifel, das war der Friedhof, den er suchte, der Friedhof, den er schon einmal besucht hatte.

„Geht… geht es dir gut, Junge?" fragte die Frau unsicher.

Etwas verwirrt schaute Harry auf und in das gutmütige und besorgte Gesicht der alten Dame. „Jaja, alles in Ordnung, ich… dürfte ich diesen Artikel vielleicht kurz lesen?"

Die Frau wirkte etwas verwundert, zuckte aber mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus."

Schnell überflog Harry den Artikel dazu. Es war ein Bericht über die Trauerfeier von Charles Brannagh, dem Bürgermeister von Little Hangleton, der gestern auf dem örtlichen Friedhof beigesetzt worden war.

Hektisch huschten Harrys Augen über die Seite, bis er schließlich fand, was er suchte. Der Artikel stand im Lokalteil – offenbar hatte der Wind etwas Unordnung in die Zeitung gebracht – und das bedeutete, dass Little Hangleton nicht allzu weit weg sein konnte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und neue Hoffnung und neuer Tatendrang verdrängten die kalte, hilflose Verzweiflung.

Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und steckte sie der Dame fest in die Tasche. „Dankeschön. Sie können mir nicht zufällig sagen, wie ich Little Hangleton finde?"

Verwundert musterte ihn die Frau, doch dann entschied sie sich offenbar doch zu einer Antwort. „Willst du da etwa zu Fuß hin?"

Harry überlegte blitzschnell. „Ja, ich mach gerade bei so einer Art Überlebenstraining mit." Etwas Besseres war ihm auf die Schnelle wirklich nicht eingefallen.

Ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau aus. „Ah, so ähnlich wie bei den Pfadfindern?"

Harry nickte.

„Das hat mein Enkel auch vor ein paar Jahren gemacht und er war begeistert, auch wenn er mir nie so genau erzählen wollte, was er denn alles tun musste. Vermutlich wollte er nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Little Hangleton sagst du? Das ist noch ein ziemliches Stück zu laufen. Busse fahren hier draußen leider keine in den Sommerferien."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung." beschwichtigte Harry die Dame.

„Du gehst diese Gasse hier entlang, bis du zur Hauptstraße kommst, da gehst du rechts und folgst der Straße, aber pass auf, das ist eine größere Straße, da erwarten die Autos keine Fußgänger."

Harry lächelte freundlich. „Klar doch. Ich pass schon auf!"

„Gut, du folgst also der Straße. Halte dich an die Straßenschilder. Folge ihnen zuerst bis nach Janestown, das ist ein größerer Ort, da müsste dann angeschrieben sein, wo es nach Little Hangleton geht. Und wenn nicht, frag da jemanden."

„Vielen Dank! Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe." bedankte sich Harry und die Dame lächelte.

„Gern geschehen, aber ich habe auch zu danken, du hast meine Zeitung gerettet, Junge."

Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden und die ältere Dame wünschte Harry noch viel Glück. Sie sah ihm noch nach, wie er mit seinem Rucksack zielstrebig die beschriebene Gasse entlang eilte.

Die unauffällige Person, die sich aus dem Schatten eines Hauses löste und lässig die Gasse entlang schlenderte, mal hier, mal da stehen blieb und die Auslagen der kleinen Geschäfte betrachtete, sich aber immer im Schatten hielt und Harry nie aus den Augen ließ, bemerkte sie nicht.

* * *

Meinungen?


	8. Planloser Phönix

Hallihallo!

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel! Diesmal gehts, wie der Name schon sagt, hauptsächlich - aber nicht ausschließich - um den Orden des Phönix.

Und dann wünsch ich euch auch schon viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

* * *

**_P___****l**anloser Phönix

13 Uhr, im Ministerium…

„Aber ich sagte ihnen doch schon, Professor, der Zaubereiminister ist im Moment nicht in seinem Büro, er ist dienstlich unterwegs." wiederholte die Sekretärin bereits etwas genervt.

„Und wann kommt er dann wieder?" fragte Dumbledore immer noch in freundlichem Tonfall.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Aber sie haben sowieso keinen Termin und ich kann sie nur mit Termin zu ihm lassen."

Dumbledore rief sich selbst zur Ruhe. Immerhin war er so schon ein wenig weitergekommen. All seine Versuche, per Eulenpost oder Kamin zu Fudge durchzudringen, waren überaus erfolglos.

„Und wann hätten sie einen Termin für mich frei?"

„Lassen sie mich mal nachsehen…" Sie blätterte in einem Terminkalender mal vor, mal zurück, dann wieder hin und her. „Da sieht es ganz schlecht aus, Professor Dumbledore. Ich könnte ihnen frühestens einen Termin für den 3. September geben."

„3. September?" fragte Dumbledore ungläubig und jetzt auch aufgebracht nach. „Ich weiß genau, dass er ihnen aufgetragen hat, mich abzuwimmeln, richtig? Er will nicht mit mir sprechen, weil er die Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht ziehen will, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Und das hat er aber! So hören sie doch, Miss…" Er suchte schnell nach dem Schild mit ihrem Namen auf dem Schreibtisch. „… Hope. Diese drei Männer, die Fudge da verhaften hat lassen sind unschuldig. Würden sie das etwa wollen? Unschuldig zum Kuss der Dementoren verurteilt zu werden?"

Die junge Frau sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an, aber sie rutschte etwas unangenehm berührt auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie war nervös. Wenn er nur noch ein bisschen auf sie einredete, dann würde sie ihm trotz allem die Bürotür öffnen und ihn zu Fudge lassen – Dumbledore glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Minister dienstlich unterwegs war.

„Miss Hope, sie sind doch ein anständiger Mensch. Denken sie doch mal darüber nach. Ich will dem Minister nichts Böses, ich will diese drei Unschuldigen nur vor einem grausamen Schicksal bewahren. Ich glaube, dass dem Minister zum Teil falsche Beweise vorliegen und…"

Mit einem Mal hielt er inne und sah sich überrascht um, als würde er erwarten, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Suchend, und doch nichts wirklich fokussierend, glitt Dumbledores Blick durch das kleine Büro.

„Ähm, Professor? Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Sekretärin etwas unwohl.

Doch der Schuldirektor hörte sie nicht einmal. Er hatte etwas gespürt, eine Präsenz, eine bekannte Präsenz. Ein Gedankenmuster, das ihm nicht unbekannt war.

„Severus?" flüsterte er verwundert.

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Miss Hope höflich, aber ihr war dieser seltsame, alte Mann sichtlich nicht geheuer.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss gehen!" Damit rauschte der Professor aus dem Büro und den Flur entlang, vorbei an zahlreichen anderen Büros, von wo aus ihm die Mitarbeiter teilweise seltsame oder neugierige Blicke hinterher warfen. Doch das kümmerte ihn jetzt nicht. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo es ruhig war, wo er sich konzentrieren konnte.

Da erblickte er eine Tür, etwas versteckt in einer Ecke, auf der die unverkennbaren Figuren angebracht waren, die den Raum dahinter als Toilette auswiesen. Besser als nichts.

Flink huschte er hinein, sperrte die Tür hinter sich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Versuchte sich, das vorher erspürte Gedankenmuster, genau vor Augen zu führen und streckte dann seine geistigen Fühler aus. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und er hatte die Präsenz gefunden.

Es war ganz eindeutig Severus, auch wenn er ihn nur sehr schwach spürte. Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, wie sein Freund es nur fertig bringen konnte, ihn über solch eine große Entfernung ohne jeden Kontakt zu erreichen, nur durch die Kraft seines Geistes. Er war beeindruckt. Doch er wischte diese Gedanken schnell zur Seite. Severus würde nicht ohne Grund versuchen, sich ihm mitzuteilen, also sollte er sich auch darauf konzentrieren, die Botschaft zu verstehen. Es musste ungeheuer anstrengend sein, diesen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten, er sollte sich also besser beeilen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen fokussierte er seinen Geist voll und ganz auf Severus Geist, der sich ihm schwach entgegenreckte. Gefühle schwappten ihm stark abgeschwächt entgegen. Erschöpfung, Schmerz, Sorge, Anstrengung, Wut und wieder Schmerz. Dumbledore hatte alle Mühe, sich von diesen Gefühlen nicht ablenken zu lassen, war ihm doch bewusst, dass es Severus' Gefühle waren.

Und dann sah er es, ein schwaches Bild, fast völlig durchscheinend, aber dennoch erkennbar. Es war Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, der hämisch grinste. Schnell wurde das Gesicht des Todessers zu einem gänzlich anderen, dem von Harry. Und wieder schlug das Bild um und die grässliche Fratze von Voldemort bildete sich heraus. Wieder verschwamm das Bild und war gerade dabei, sich neu zu formen, als es plötzlich schwächer wurde.

Dumbledore spürte, wie Severus ihm entglitt. Er versuchte ihn geistig festzuhalten, doch was von seinem Freund eben noch hier gewesen war, war jetzt fort.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, als könnte sich dann alles als unwahr herausstellen, doch er befand sich immer noch in der Toilette im Ministerium. Sein Atem ging etwas schneller, diese ganze Aktion hatte ihn angestrengt und das obwohl er kaum etwas dazu beigesteuert hatte.

„Severus, was wolltest du mir sagen?" flüsterte er leise.

Er rief sich die Gefühle seines Freundes zurück ins Gedächtnis. Erschöpfung, Schmerz. Was erlebt ihr dort nur in Askaban?

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit und einer Energie, die ihm zuvor noch gefehlt hatte, stürzte er aus der Toilette und eilte zurück zu Fudges Büro. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür ins Vorzimmer, wo die Sekretärin ihren Schreibtisch hatte. Die schrie erschrocken auf, als er so plötzlich eindrang und Fudge, der in der Tür zu seinem Büro stand, schaffte es nicht mehr, sich dorthin zu flüchten.

„Hallo Cornelius! Wir müssen reden! Sofort!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Dumbledore am Zaubereiminister vorbei in dessen Büro.

* * *

Zurück in Askaban…

„Snape? Verdammt was…"

Remus verdrehte innerlich die Augen, er war gerade dabei gewesen, ein bisschen zu dösen. Was hatte Sirius jetzt schon wieder, Severus hatte doch ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass er absolute Ruhe brauchte, wenn diese irrwitzige Idee funktionieren sollte.

„Pssst!" zischte Remus energisch zurück, rührte sich aber sonst nicht.

„Moony…" mehr sagte er nicht mehr und das auch nur im leisen Flüsterton, doch da schwang etwas in Sirius Tonfall mit, dass Remus nicht gefiel. Widerwillig öffnete er seine Augen und setzte sich langsam auf, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst leise zu sein.

„Was?" formte er mit den Lippen und sah seinen Freund dabei eindringlich an. Sirius Stirn lag in Falten, was bedeutete, entweder dachte er angestrengt nach, oder er machte sich Sorgen.

Ein Nicken in Snapes Zelle ließ Remus seinen Blick dorthin wenden und er sprang erschrocken auf. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er dicht neben Sirius am Gitter und starrte Snape an.

„Was passiert da, Moony?" flüsterte Sirius leise mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ich vermute, das Ganze kostet mehr Kraft als ich angenommen hatte." hauchte Remus schuldbewusst.

„Ist das normal?"

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen?"

Wieder verstummten beide und beobachteten den Tränkemeister.

Er saß immer noch im Schneidersitz auf seiner Pritsche, die Hände auf seine Knie gelegt, doch inzwischen waren diese zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein ganzer Körper war aufs Äußerste angespannt, an seinem Hals und seinem Kiefer traten die Muskeln und Sehnen hervor. Sein Gesicht war etwas blasser als zuvor und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, durchnässten den provisorischen Kopfverband, rannen ihm übers Gesicht und klebten ihm das ohnehin schon strähnige Haar an die Wangen. Er zitterte heftig vor Anstrengung, seine Lippen waren zu weißen Strichen zusammengepresst.

Da begannen an seiner Schläfe und mitten auf seiner Stirn je eine Ader hervorzutreten und heftig zu pulsieren.

„Das ist zuviel für ihn. Wir sollten das beenden, sofort!" bestimmte Remus, doch Sirius hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Und wenn er gerade dabei ist, seine Nachricht zu übermitteln?" fragte Sirius eindringlich und Remus hielt inne.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er leise, aber herzhaft.

Plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag und alle beide wandten sich schnell wieder der dritten Zelle zu, wo sich ihnen plötzlich ein gänzlich anderes Bild bot. Severus Kopf war nach hinten gegen die Wand geschlagen, sein ganzer Körper völlig erschlafft, als wäre jegliche Muskelspannung einfach ausgeknipst worden. Er war blass und der Schweiß lief ihm immer noch in Strömen übers Gesicht. Eins seiner Beine rutschte von der Pritsche und schlug dumpf auf den Boden, ehe sich sein ganzer Körper langsam zur Seite neigte und er stetig an der Wand entlang rutschte.

„Verfluchter Mist!" schimpfte Sirius, ehe er sich schnell in den zottigen Hund verwandelte und durch das Gitter in die schräg gegenüberliegende Zelle huschte, wo der Tränkemeister gerade mit seinem Kopf die Pritsche erreichte und sein Oberkörper langsam zur Seite kippte.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und sprang im letzten Moment an Snapes Seite. Schwer sank der reglose Körper gegen ihn. Beinahe wäre er zu Boden gefallen. Er rollte Snape zurück auf die Pritsche und fühlte dessen Puls, der rasend schnell gegen seine Fingerkuppen schlug. Auch sein Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise.

Nach der kurzen Suche nach dem Lappen, den er schon das letzte Mal benutzt hatte, benetzte er diesen mit etwas kaltem Wasser und wischte Snape den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

„Ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich würde sagen, was immer er da gerade gemacht hat, es hat seine Kräfte überstiegen."

„Glaubst du, er hat es geschafft?" fragte Remus unsicher.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und kehrte zurück in seine Zelle. „Ich weiß es nicht Moony, ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

Ein bisschen später in Spinner's End…

Und wieder wanderte Mollys Blick hinauf zur Uhr über dem Kamin. 14.13 Uhr und immer noch keine Spur von Albus Dumbledore. Da legte sich beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schaute erschrocken auf, doch als sie das Gesicht ihres Sohnes Charlie erkannte, legte sie ihre Hand mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf seine.

„Er kommt schon noch Mom. Wenn er zu spät ist, dann hat das seine Gründe, das weißt du doch!" versuchte er seine Mutter etwas zu beruhigen.

Charlie war erst vor zwei Stunden in London eingetroffen und so ziemlich aus allen Wolken gefallen, als ihm das ganze Ausmaß dieses Schlamassels erzählt worden war. Er hatte Sirius immer geschätzt, trotz oder gerade wegen seines manchmal etwas stürmischen Temperaments und die zumeist stoische Ruhe, mit der Remus Lupin Probleme angegangen war, hatte er schon immer bewundert. Und Snape, nun ja, er war schließlich auch in den Genuss seines Unterrichts gekommen und hatte ihn gehasst, aber jetzt war er erwachsen und erkannte, dass bei diesem Mann vieles unter der Oberfläche verborgen war, so auch dessen Mut, sich immer wieder aufs Neue der Gefahr der Spionage auszusetzen.

Diese drei Männer hatten es wahrlich nicht verdient, solch ein Schicksal zu erleiden. Und schon gar nicht, da sie alle drei unschuldig waren.

Und ganz abgesehen davon gefiel es ihm nicht, dass ihr neues Hauptquartier in Spinner's End war. Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, in der Privatssphäre seines ehemaligen Lehrers herumzuschnüffeln.

In diesem Moment färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und sämtliche anwesenden Ordensmitglieder richteten sich auf oder spannten sich instinktiv an, bis zwei Gestalten aus dem Feuer traten, eine ziemlich dünne, große und eine kleinere, stämmige dahinter. Es waren Poppy und Emmeline Vance.

„Sind wir arg zu spät?" fragte Poppy vorsichtig, weil alle sie so anstarrten, doch als die Leute erkannten, dass es sich bei den Neuankömmlingen nicht um Dumbledore handelte, da sanken sie wieder zurück in ihre Sessel und Stühle und sonstigen Sitzgelegenheiten.

„Nein, Albus ist noch nicht da." brummte Moody.

„Was? Naja, eine von uns muss in einer halben Stunde kurz zurück, der Aurenaufguss muss umgerührt werden." erklärte Poppy kurz.

„Auren…was?" fragte Fred mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Ein Aurenaufguss, das ist…"

Weiter kam Emmeline nicht mit ihrer Erklärung, denn sie wurde von Moodys gegrummeltem ‚Jetzt kommt er' unterbrochen und kurz drauf stand Albus dann in ihrer Mitte, mit einem ganz und gar unzufriedenem, wenn nicht sogar zornigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?" wagte es Minerva zu fragen.

„Fudge ist passiert."

„Du bist zu ihm durchgekommen?" fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt erstaunt.

„Zufall. Er konnte mir jedenfalls nicht mehr entwischen. Aber dieser Sturkopf lässt sich auch auf gar nichts ein. Er beharrt felsenfest auf dieser Festnahme. Wer etwas daran auszusetzen hat, kann seine Argumente bei der Verhandlung vorbringen. Doch wir sollen uns keine großen Hoffnungen machen, die Anschuldigungen sind zu schwerwiegend und gegen eindeutige Beweise und Zeugenaussagen könnten wir sowieso nichts vorbringen." Mit einem ironischen Schnauben ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und seufzte.

„Was ist mit einem Besuch? Ist er darauf eingegangen?" erkundigte sich Tonks.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Keine Besuche. Die Drei sitzen in Isolationshaft. Außer dem Sicherheitschef von Askaban, der ihre Verhöre vornimmt, darf niemand zu ihnen. Ich hab alles versucht, um ihn umzustimmen. Jedenfalls alle legalen Methoden."

„Und?" fragte Tonks neugierig nach, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Er hat mich rauswerfen lassen."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe, bis das heisere Flüstern von Hagrid die Stille zerriss.

„Der Sicherheitschef…"

Sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf den Halbriesen, der wie bereits das letzte Mal im Flur vor neben der Tür hockte. Die Sonne schien durch das Wohnzimmerfenster auf seine großen Hände, die er unsicher in seinem verknotet hatte. Sein Gesicht dagegen blieb im Schatten des Türrahmens verborgen.

„Hagrid?" sprach Arthur ihn an.

„Was ist mit dem Sicherheitschef, Hagrid?" fragte jetzt auch Dumbledore.

Langsam hob Hagrid den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, heraus aus dem schützenden Schatten. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Schrecken, die Erinnerung an Askaban ließ einen eben nie wieder los.

„Rukschow heißt'er. Ich hab`n selbst nich kenn`n gelernt, hab nur die Schreie der andern gehört, wenn se an meiner Tür vorbei zu ihm gebracht wurd`n. Und wie se geschrieen hab'n. Die hatt`n vor diesem Typ mindestens genauso viel Angst wie vor`n Dementoren selbst."

Molly und Poppy wurden eine Spur blasser, Fred und George rutschten unbehaglich auf ihren Stühlen herum und Minerva schluckte. Auch die meisten anderen sahen über diese Information nicht gerade erfreut aus.

Noch bevor Dumbledore irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Moody sich der Sache schon angenommen. „Ich überprüf den Kerl."

„Danke Alastor." Dann wandte sich Dumbledore an alle. „Die meisten von euch haben mir in der Zwischenzeit bereits von den Ergebnissen ihrer Aufgaben berichtet, aber ich möchte euch bitten, für die anderen alles noch mal kurz zusammenzufassen. Alastor, Arthur?"

Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an und mit einem knappen Nicken gab Arthur zu verstehen, dass Moody sprechen sollte.

„Wir waren bei den Aiblys, die haben aber, nachdem die Auroren den Tatort freigegeben haben, alles sauber gemacht und sie waren gründlich. Wir konnten keine Spuren wie Blut oder Haare mehr finden. Es gibt außerdem keinerlei Hinweise auf ein gewaltsames Eindringen."

„Wir haben noch mit den Eltern gesprochen." fügte Arthur an. „Dieser Schlag hat sie schwer getroffen, verständlicherweise. Sie fühlen sich mitschuldig und wollen, dass der Täter dafür bezahlen muss. Sie gaben an, dass ihre Tochter noch nie Kontakt zu Werwölfen hatte und dass sie auch niemand Fremden ins Haus lassen würde, schon gar nicht nachts."

„Und jetzt kommt der Clue." Moody lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weiter vor und sein Auge rotierte in der Höhle. „Das Haus ist magisch geschützt. Zwar nur einfache Schutzzauber, aber dennoch, ein Werwolf allein, vor allem in seiner Wolfsform kann sie nicht überwinden."

Moody legte eine kurze Pause ein, um die Nachricht wirken zu lassen.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass der Werwolf entweder schon vor der Verwandlung vorhatte, dieses Mädchen zu töten und damit die Zauber noch in menschlicher Form überwunden hat oder aber, jemand hat dem Werwolf geholfen und für ihn die Zauber ausgeschaltet."

„Würde das nicht beweisen, dass Remus es nicht gewesen sein kann?" überlegte Poppy laut. Emmeline Vance war bereits verschwunden, um den Sud umzurühren.

„Leider nicht, Poppy. Das allein würde nicht reichen und außerdem ist da noch die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen sich in letzter Zeit um eine Katze gekümmert hat, die hinter dem Schuppen der Aiblys Junge zur Welt gebracht hat. Ihre Eltern halten es für durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch mal nach ihnen gesehen hat. Der Schutzzauber auf dem Haus war nur ein einfacher Forismanere-Zauber. Wenn der Werwolf also einfach zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt kam oder das Mädchen in seiner Panik vergessen hat, die Tür zu schließen, dann konnte er ganz einfach ins Haus."

„Und damit haben wir keine eindeutigen Beweise." setzte Moody hinterher. „Arthur und ich haben gestern außerdem noch halb London nach Harry abgesucht, aber wir haben nichts, aber auch gar nichts gefunden. Wir waren in Hogsmeade, in der Winkelgasse, der Nokturngasse, am Kings Cross, an der Blackfriars Brücke…"

„An der Blackfriars Brücke?" unterbrach Molly Moody energisch. „Was wolltet ihr denn da?"

Tonks und Kingsley hatten Mühe, sich angesichts Mollys langsam rot werdenden Kopf und dem immer kleiner werdenden Arthur, ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Die Zwillinge und Charlie hatten da weniger Glück. Sogar Minerva und Albus huschte ein kurzes Grinsen übers Gesicht.

„Ähm… wir… wir wollten uns… ähm… alle Möglichkeiten offen halten." stammelte Arthur.

„Alle Möglichkeiten offen halten?" wiederholte Molly ungläubig. „Wo habt ihr zwei denn eure Köpfe? Glaubt ihr allen Ernstes, Harry ist in ein Bordell gelaufen?"

* * *

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Molly wieder und Dumbledore forderte Tonks und Poppy auf, ihren Bericht abzugeben. Tonks fing an.

„Es war nicht ganz einfach, den zuständigen Pfleger und den Sicherheitstypen zu überzeugen, dass wir die Leiche noch mal sehen mussten, aber schlussendlich haben sie uns reingelassen und Poppy hatte genug Zeit."

„Das Mädchen bot einen schrecklichen Anblick!" Die Mischung aus Schreck, Ekel und Ungläubigkeit, die Poppy ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, machte jedem klar, dass ihre Worte kein bisschen übertrieben waren. „Die Kleine starb an den Auswirkungen eines hypovolämischen Schocks. Die Anzeichen…"

„Ähm, `tschuldigung," mischte Fred sich ein, „woran ist sie gestorben?"

„An einem hypovolämischen Schock." wiederholte Poppy und sah auch sofort an den Gesichtern der Zwillinge und auch einiger anderer Anwesenden, dass sie das wohl noch weiter würde ausführen müssen. „Das heißt, durch starken Blutverlust kam es nach und nach zum Versagen ihrer inneren Organe, was bedeutet, dass sie zumindest die ersten Minuten des Angriffs bei vollem Bewusstsein miterlebt hat."

Fred wurde eine Spur blasser und blieb still. Molly schlug entsetzt die Hand vor ihren Mund und Elphias Dodge schluckte. Poppy fuhr dennoch ungehindert fort.

„Der Angreifer war eindeutig ein Werwolf und die Datierung des Mordes passt auch auf die Vollmondnacht Anfang August. Ich habe in der Bauchhöhle des Mädchens, in Beckennähe eine kleine Absplitterung einer Kralle gefunden."

„Könn`n wa die Kralle nicht mit den Registrierungsproben von Professor Lupin vergleich'n?" fragte Hagrid hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, leider nicht. Da werden nur Haare genommen und die Chromosomen untersucht. Aber Emmy und ich versuchen, die Aura des Mörders mithilfe eines Aurenaufgusses zu bestimmen."

„Und wie hilft uns dieser Aufguss weiter?" wollte George wissen, der in Zaubertränke nie sonderlich aufgepasst hatte.

Poppy wandte sich dem jungen Zauberer zu. „Wenn ein Aurenaufguss gelingt, dann ist er quasi auf die Aura dieser einen Person geprägt. Einen solchen Aufguss kann man verwenden, um die Identität einer Person zu bestätigen oder um Gegenstände zu bestimmen, welche die besagte Person innerhalb der letzten 70 Stunden länger berührt hat. Stimmen die Auren des Aufgusses und der Person oder des Aurenabdrucks auf dem Gegenstand miteinander überein, wird die Flüssigkeit des Aufgusses einfach… aufgesaugt. Wenn nicht, färbt sie sich schwarz und wird schmierig wie Öl."

„Wir bräuchten also nur etwas von Lupin auf das wir den Aufguss kippen und das würde beweisen, dass die Kralle nicht von ihm war." überlegte Charlie.

Poppy nickte.

In diesem Augenblick färbte sich der Kamin wieder grün und Emmeline Vance trat heraus. „Bis jetzt sieht's gut aus, aber der komplizierte Teil kommt ja auch erst noch."

Als Poppy sich der fragenden Blicke bewusst wurde, fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu: „Der Trank ist ziemlich kompliziert. Ich kann ohne Severus nicht garantieren, dass es funktioniert."

„Danke Poppy. Du tust, was du tun kannst. Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen."

Nach einem Moment der Stille erklärte Tonks noch, dass sie den gestrigen Tag zusammen mit Kingsley genutzt hatte, um im Ministerium unauffällig die Augen aufzuhalten, nach allem, was irgendwie auffällig war. Sie waren ein paar Fällen von unerlaubter Zauberei Minderjähriger nachgegangen, hatten mit Ernie und Stan vom Fahrenden Ritter gesprochen, hatten im Besenregulationsamt nach Besensichtungen durch Muggel gefragt und alles andere, was irgendwie seltsam geklungen hatte, überprüft. Aber dennoch hatten sie keine Spur von Harry oder den Todessern finden können. Wieder bedankte sich Dumbledore und gab nun das Wort an Minerva und Elphias Dodge.

Einige Minuten später wussten dann alle, dass die Heulende Hütte auch keine Hinweise oder gar Beweise bereitstellte. Es gab dort zwar jede Menge Haare und Kratzspuren, aber keinerlei Spuren dafür, von wann sie stammten.

Resigniert ließen einige der Ordensmitglieder ihre Schultern sinken oder blickten nachdenklich zu Boden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sich alle Möglichkeiten, denen sie folgten, als Nieten herausstellten.

„Naja, zumindest könnten wir die Haare für den Aufguss verwenden." schlug Kingsley vor.

Da ergriff Minerva nochmals das Wort. „Ich war heute Vormittag bei den Dursleys und hab ihnen die Lage erklärt. Ich hatte mir erhofft, dass sie vielleicht eine Ahnung hätten, wohin Harry verschwunden sein könnte, aber von ihnen ist keinerlei Hilfe zu erwarten. Ich habe außerdem einen Blick in Harrys Zimmer geworfen, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas zu finden. Aber das einzige, was ich herausgefunden habe, ist, Kingsley und Tonks, dass ihr das Besenregulationsamt nicht mehr überwachen müsst. Harry hat seinen Besen im Schrank gelassen."

Und so ging das Treffen auch weiter. Jeder berichtete, was er untersucht und herausgefunden hatte, doch am Ende brachten ihnen die Informationen doch wieder nichts.

Kingsley und Emmeline berichteten, dass es im Haus der Scruvellas nur die übliche Verwüstung eines Todesserüberfalls zu finden gab. Im Gespräch mit dem Zeugen Thomas Wemdon hatten sie erfahren, dass die Kinder eine ganze Weile nachdem es im Haus wieder still geworden war, zu ihm gelaufen kamen; von einem Todesser, der ihnen geholfen haben soll, haben sie kein Wort verloren; und auf die Frage, wie er Snape denn trotz Todesserkleidung erkennen konnte, meinte Wemdon nur, Snape habe keine Maske getragen.

Eine Aussage, die jeder der Anwesenden dann doch ziemlich skeptisch betrachtete.

Zuletzt konnten die Zwillinge, Hagrid und Mundungus Fletcher auch nur noch verkünden, dass sie in den letzten Tagen zwar Augen und Ohren offen gehalten hatten, aber dennoch nichts Nützliches in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.

Als alle mit ihren Berichten geendet hatten, meldete sich Dumbledore wieder zu Wort.

„Ich habe Nachricht von Hestia und Bill, wenn auch keine überaus guten. Sie konnten die Mutter samt Kindern bisher noch nicht ausfindig machen, es gibt wohl einfach zu viele Menschen dort mit demselben Namen und die dortigen Behörden sind ihnen keine große Hilfe, schließlich handeln sie ja nicht in offiziellem Auftrag."

Moody fluchte leise vor sich hin und auch andere Ordensmitglieder machten ihrem Unmut in irgendeiner Weise Luft. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass all ihre Spuren im Nichts endeten. Die Uhr tickte unentwegt und Sirius, Remus und Severus lief die Zeit davon.

„Da ist noch etwas." fügte Dumbledore an und neugierig horchten alle wieder auf. „Als ich im Ministerium war, ist etwas geschehen…"

Und so berichtete der Schulleiter den anderen von seinem seltsamen Erlebnis auf der Toilette, von Severus' Geist, den er deutlich spürte und von den Bildern und Gefühlen, die dieser ihm zukommen ließ. Dann herrschte einen Augenblick Stille.

„Aber… wie ist das möglich?" fragte Arthur völlig verblüfft.

„Naja, er beherrscht doch Legilimentik und Okklumentik." warf George achselzuckend ein.

„Dafür benötigt man allerdings Augenkontakt!" gab Kingsley nachdenklich zu bedenken.

„Aber damit kann man doch auch nur seinen Geist verschließen oder in einen fremden eindringen, nicht seine eigenen Gedanken in einen anderen projizieren, oder?" mutmaßte Tonks.

„Vielleicht hats einfach noch keiner versucht." meinte Hagrid.

„Bist du dir sicher, Albus, dass er es war?" fragte Minerva immer noch skeptisch, aber Dumbledore war sich sicher. „Absolut! Das hätte niemand imitieren können!"

„Das ist unglaublich!" staunte Charlie.

„Alle Achtung!" knurrte Moody. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hab diesen Burschen gehörig unterschätzt. Über solch eine Entfernung. Es muss ihn Unmengen an Kraft gekostet haben. Deshalb ist der Kontakt vermutlich plötzlich abgerissen. Wahrscheinlich ist er bewusstlos geworden."

„Aber wenn das so anstrengend und schwierig ist, dann muss er einen triftigen Grund dafür gehabt haben. Er wollte uns irgendwas mitteilen." vermutete Poppy.

„Ja," stimmte Kingsley ihr zu, „irgendetwas, das wir noch nicht wissen."

Nachdenklich rieb sich Moody über sein faltiges und narbiges Kinn, während er sich an Albus wandte. „Er hat dir also Malfoy, Harry und Voldemort gezeigt. Da muss es doch irgendeine Verbindung geben."

Eine Weile dachte jeder nach, ehe Dumbledore sich einschaltete. „Wir müssen Harry finden! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Junge in größerer Gefahr schwebt, als wir ahnen und als er weiß. Poppy, Emmeline, ihr kümmert euch um den Aurenaufguss. Ich werde versuchen, ob mir Severus' Kunststück auch gelingt. Vielleicht kann ich so noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Der Rest von euch sollte…"

In diesem Moment flog eine Tür im oberen Stockwerk krachend auf und hastige Schritte hasteten die Treppe hinunter, Schritte von mehreren Personen.

„Hey, was…" rief Hagrid überrascht.

„'Tschuldige Hagrid!" sagte jemand und im nächsten Moment kletterten Ron, Hermine und Ginny über Hagrids Beine und standen plötzlich mitten im Wohnzimmer. Angesichts der vielen Erwachsenen, die sie überrascht und zunehmend ernst und verärgert musterten, zuckte Ron etwas zusammen und wurde unweigerlich etwas kleiner als er war. Hermines Wangen röteten sich, aber Ginny schob sie nur weiter in die Küche hinein.

„Ronald und Guinevra Weasley und Hermine, sogar du! Was fällt euch eigentlich ein!" polterte Molly zornig los. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen und auf die Kinder zueilen, um sie hochkant rauszuwerfen und am besten gleich noch oben in ihre Zimmer einzusperren. „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass das Wohnzimmer tabu ist! Ihr solltet oben in eurem Zimmer bleiben!"

„Aber…" setzte Ron schüchtern an, verstummte unter den funkelnden Augen seiner Mutter allerdings.

„Na los! Jetzt red schon!" flüsterte Ginny Hermine immer wieder eindringlich zu und stieß sie auffordernd in den Rücken.

Diese holte tief Luft und versuchte, niemanden direkt anzuschauen. „Wir glauben, wir wissen, wo Harry hin sein könnte!"

Mit einem Mal war alles still, alle starrten sie an, bis Dumbledore das Schweigen schließlich brach.

„Ihr glaubt also zu wissen, wo Harry hin sein könnte." meinte Dumbledore freundlich.

Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker zauberte er drei einfache Stühle herbei, die auf dem engen Raum noch Platz hatten, und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen.

„Ja, wir haben da eine Theorie." fing Hermine an, sofort unterbrochen von Ginny.

„Zwei Theorien."

„Dann lasst mal hören!" forderte Moody die drei neugierig und gespannt auf.

Hermine zögerte zuerst ein wenig, es war seltsam, hier vor so vielen Erwachsenen, die alle dem Orden angehörten und seit zwei Tagen nach Harry suchten, zu sprechen und ihnen dann auch noch zu sagen, wo sie suchen sollten, doch sie überwand sich recht schnell. Und als sie erst einmal angefangen hatte zu sprechen, da fiel es ihr immer leichter.

„Wir.. haben uns überlegt… was Harry wohl denken könnte… im Moment. Er wird auf jeden Fall versuchen, Sirius, Professor Lupin und Professor Snape irgendwie zu befreien und wenn der Versuch noch so riskant und unglaublich dumm sein sollte. Er wird niemals zulassen, dass einer von ihnen dem Kuss der Dementoren ausgesetzt wird."

„Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen." murmelte McGonagall.

„Ihr glaubt also, er versucht sich nach Askaban durchzuschlagen und dort einen Befreiungsversuch zu starten?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtshalber nach, das entsprach auch ungefähr seinem Gedankengang, nur war er davon ausgegangen, dass Harry nicht wusste, wo sich Askaban befand. Das war eine nicht gerade überall zugängliche Information. Andererseits war er mit Hermine Granger befreundet, eine Tatsache, die er zugegebenermaßen übersehen hatte.

Hermine und Ron nickten.

Moody grummelte unwillig. „Ein Grund mehr, den Burschen schnell zu finden."

„Aber ohne Besen kommt er nicht weit. Und wenn er den Fahrenden Ritter benutzt, erfahren wir das sofort." gab Kingsley zu bedenken.

„Apparationsunterricht war auch noch nicht, der ist erst im nächsten Jahr." überlegte Charlie. „Also fällt das auch aus."

„Bleibt noch das Flohnetzwerk." meinte Tonks.

„Ähm, er könnte sich auch einen Besen stehlen, oder ihn später einfach aufrufen, wenn er ihn braucht." mutmaßte Ron.

„Oder er könnte einfach mit einem Flugzeug nach Deutschland geflogen sein und von dort versuchen, weiter nach Askaban zu kommen." gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Eine Weile dachte Dumbledore nach, dann verteilte er Aufgaben an die Ordensmitglieder, was sie überprüfen und wo sie suchen sollten, dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, nachzuprüfen, ob er versucht hat, Muggeltransportmittel zu benutzen?"

„Ja, man könnte am Flughafen anrufen oder direkt nachfragen oder im Internet suchen."

„In was für nem Netz?" fragte Tonks mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dem Internet, das ist ein… äh… ich glaube, das würde jetzt zu weit führen."

Weitere fünf Minuten später stand fest, dass Tonks Hermine zu den Grangers und zu den Londoner Flughäfen begleiten sollte, wo Hermine sich um die Muggeldinge kümmern würde.

„Gut, dann werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ich hab noch einige alte Gerichtsakten durchzusehen und ich muss mich noch an Severus' Kunststück versuchen." entschuldigte sich Dumbledore und stand auf.

„Äähh…"

Dumbledore wandte sich noch mal um. „Ja Ginny."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry versuchen wird, nach Askaban zu kommen. Ich denke, er wird versuchen, Pettigrew zu finden."

* * *

In Askaban…

„Vergiss es Moony! Ich mach da nicht mit!"

Mit trotzig verschränkten Armen lehnte Sirius an der Steinwand seiner Zelle. Sein Blick war fest und unbeugbar. Er würde von seiner Meinung keinen Millimeter weichen, das war schon auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich.

„Und was willst du tun, wenn bei dieser waghalsigen Idee – sollte sie denn wirklich so funktionieren – nur zwei Zauberstäbe rausspringen? Riskieren, dass wir uns zersplintern? Damit sie uns leichter finden können? Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn!"

Remus kauerte wieder auf seiner Pritsche, ein Bein angezogen und mit den Händen umschlungen, das andere von sich gestreckt. Er fühlte sich schlapp und ein leichtes Pulsieren hinter seinen Schläfen kündigte baldige Kopfschmerzen an. Seine Stimme klang langsam aber sicher etwas kratzig und er war es leid, dieses Thema jetzt schon zum x-ten Mal durchzukauen.

„Wer sagt dir denn so sicher, dass wir nur zwei Zauberstäbe ergattern?" hielt Sirius dagegen.

Remus seufzte. „Okay, ein letztes Mal. Bei diesem Plan gibt es zu viele Eventualitäten, Sirius. Ich sage nicht von vornherein, dass ihr mich zurücklassen sollt, was ich meine ist, dass du nicht vorhersagen kannst, was passieren wird, deshalb solltest du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, eventuell jemanden zurücklassen zu müssen. Albus muss erfahren, was Voldemort vor hat, es hat also Vorrang, dass zumindest einer hier rauskommt."

„Aber wieso solltest gerade du derjenige sein, der zurückbleibt? Schau dich an Moony, du bist krank und fang jetzt ja nicht an, das zu bestreiten, ich kenn dich zulange. Deine Stimme ist belegt und du fröstelst permanent, du bist blass und deine Augen sind glasig. Du brauchst Ruhe und am besten noch einen Heiler. Und glaub nicht, dass das besser wird hier drin. Und Snape, der würd's zwar selber nie zugeben, aber auch der gehört dringend auf eine Krankenstation, allein schon wegen seiner Hände. Nein, wenn hier jemand zurückbleibt, dann bin ich das."

Schwungvoll stieß sich Sirius von der Wand ab und wanderte durch seine kleine Zelle zum Gitter, von wo aus er einen Blick auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Snape warf.

Remus dagegen seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn.

„Und was ist mit Harry?" gab er zu bedenken. „Könntest du wirklich weiterhin hier drin sitzen, ohne ihm helfen, ihn suchen zu können?"

Sirius wandte sich um. „Wenn ich weiß, dass du da draußen bist und dein menschenmöglichstes tust, ihn zu finden, ja."

Remus schmunzelte und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Nein Tatze, das könntest du nicht."

Sirius schien eine Weile mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, dann ließ er die Schultern sinken. „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, Moony."

„Vielleicht wirst du es dir nicht aussuchen können. Du warst Auror, du weißt selbst am besten, dass man in solchen Situationen nichts planen kann. Es kommt, wie es kommen muss."

„Du wirst nicht den Helden spielen und dich hier für uns opfern, hast du mich verstanden!"

So todernst, mit einem Hauch Sorge, hatte Remus seinen Freund noch nie gehört.

„Er kann nicht anders, Black, er ist ein Gryffindor."

Vollkommen überrascht zuckte Sirius zusammen und Remus sprang von seiner Pritsche auf, mit dieser dunklen, etwas mitgenommenen Stimme hatten sie beide nicht gerechnet. Umso überraschter waren sie jetzt, als sie sahen, dass er Tränkemeister gerade dabei war, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurappeln. Seine Arme zitterten dabei leicht, als wäre seinen Muskeln diese kleine Anstrengung schon zuviel.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Mir gings nie besser!" knurrte Snape mürrisch wie eh und je. „Aber wenn du das nächste mal eine glorreiche Idee haben solltest, erinnere mich daran, dass ich sie nicht testen werde!"

Ein schuldbewusstes Lächeln spielte um Remus Mundwinkel. „Tut mir leid, Severus, ich wusste nicht, dass das so… anstrengend… werden würde."

Snape winkte mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ab und hielt sich stattdessen mit der anderen den Kopf. Ihn schwindelte etwas, doch das gab sich rasch wieder.

„Hat es funktioniert?" fragte Sirius ohne Umschweife.

„Ja und ich weiß es nicht."

„Hä? Verdammt Snape, ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust zum Rätselraten." fauchte Sirius.

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen.

„Ja, ich habe Albus gefunden, aber das war über diese Entfernung kein Kinderspiel. Das mit dem ausgewählte Gedanken zeigen, gestaltete sich unter diesen Umständen auch etwas schwieriger als gedacht. Ich verlor den Kontakt, bevor ich ihm alles verständlich machen konnte. Demnach weiß ich nicht, ob Albus sich daraus etwas zusammenreimen kann."

„Er wird das schon hinkriegen." meinte Remus zuversichtlich.

Snape strich sich die schweißfeuchten Haare hinter die Ohren und nach kurzem Betasten der improvisierten Binde um seinen Kopf stellte er fest, dass sie auch vollkommen durchweicht war. Vorsichtig zog er sie runter und ließ sie neben der Pritsche zu Boden fallen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten vorsichtshalber noch auf unsere andere Option, Albus zu informieren, zurückgreifen."

Remus verzog dabei unwillig das Gesicht. „Vielleicht kannst du diesem Holzkopf da drüben," er nickte in Sirius Richtung, „klarmachen, dass er…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn das plötzliche Knirschen einer Tür schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Noch ehe die drei wussten, wie ihnen geschah, standen auch schon zwei Wärter – einer älter mit langem, grauen Haarkranz um seine fleckige Halbglatze, der andere blutjung und spindeldürr – in Snapes Zelle.

„Na los, Todesser, beweg deinen miesen Arsch!" knurrte der Alte unfreundlich.

Snape zog nur in typischer Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte den Kerl mit herablassendem Blick, was sogar in seinem zerschlagenen Zustand und auf einer Pritsche sitzend ziemlich respekteinflößend wirkte. „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso." fügte er spitz hinzu.

Das Gesicht des Alten verdüsterte sich zusehends, während die Rage ganz offen in den Zügen des Jungen zu sehen war.

„Das war keine Bitte, Abschaum!" zischte der Junge aufgebracht und packte Snape grob am Oberarm. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zerrte er den angeschlagenen Mann aus der Zelle, die der Alte auch sofort wieder bombensicher magisch verriegelte.

Remus stand immer noch perplex an derselben Stelle in seiner Zelle und starrte leicht kopfschüttelnd auf Snapes Zellentür. „Warum macht er es sich immer noch schwerer, als es eh schon ist?"

Sirius dagegen hatte ganz andere Sorgen. „Moony, denkst du, Leech und dieser Knirps haben das Gitter bemerkt?"

„Was? Oh, das Gitter… verdammt, das Gitter!" Das wurde Remus erst jetzt klar. „Äh, keine Ahnung, wenn sie was bemerkt haben, dann haben sie's verdammt gut überspielt, oder?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher.

Sirius zuckte nur ratlos und nicht weniger beunruhigt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht standest du im Weg, vielleicht haben sie auch gar nicht drauf geachtet, vielleicht aber haben sie's doch bemerkt. Leech ist kein Anfänger."

* * *

An alle anonymen Leser und die, die diese Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten gepackt haben: auch ihr dürft Reviews dalassen wie PadBlack! Würd mich freuen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	9. Frangoppid

Hi again!

Ich dachte mir, bevor ich jetzt zu meiner großen Runde quer durch die Ämter starte und mir vermutlich nur ärgern muss, lass ich euch noch ein neues Kapitel da, dann habt ihr was zum Lesen!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Frangoppid**_

Severus wurde ziemlich unsanft die bereits bekannten Flure dieses überall gleich aussehenden Labyrinths entlanggezerrt. Ihm war schwindelig, immer wieder trübte sich sein Blickfeld ein und seine Beine drohten nachzugeben, doch dann ruckte dieser grobe Kerl wieder an seinem Arm und riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. An seinem Arm würden wohl blaue Flecke zurückbleiben.

Nach einer Weile wurde er in einen einfachen Raum gebracht, nur ein simpler Tisch, davor ein unbequemer Holzstuhl, dahinter ein recht bequem aussehender Ledersessel und überall grelles Licht. In dem Ledersessel saß ein ziemlich breitschultriger, muskulöser Mann mit heller Haut und kurzen, blonden Haaren, die streng nach hinten gekämmt waren.

Rukschow! schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. Na das kann ja heiter werden.

Der junge Wärter stieß ihn unsanft auf den Holzstuhl, der ein gutes Stück vom Schreibtisch entfernt stand und zwei unterschiedliche Hände legten sich schraubstockartig auf seine Schultern, so dass es für ihn kein Entkommen gab.

„Willkommen, willkommen, Mr. Snape." Rukschow lehnte sich mit den Armen auf den Schreibtisch und betrachtete Snape amüsiert aus seinen eisblauen Augen. „Sie sehen ein wenig mitgenommen aus."

„Ich kann mir bei der äußerst zuvorkommenden Behandlung in ihrem Haus gar nicht vorstellen, wieso das so sein könnte." sagte er in freundlichem Ton, aber voller Sarkasmus.

Rukschows zog die Augenbrauen ein Stück zusammen. „Wenn sie eine Beschwerde vorbringen möchten, sind sie hier an der richtigen Adresse." entgegnete der Sicherheitschef nicht weniger sarkastisch.

„Die Aussicht ist ein wenig trist, hätten sie nicht noch ein Zimmer mit Meerblick frei?"

„Sie sind ein harter Brocken, was?" Miene und Stimme des Russen hatten sich schlagartig geändert, sein Gesicht war zu einer reglosen Maske erstarrt und seine Stimme war so kalt, dass sie einem Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Aber keine Sorge, Snape, ich hab bisher noch jeden geknackt. Und Todesser sind meine Spezialität."

Er stand auf und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, wo er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tischplatte lehnte.

„Sie sind ein Todesser Snape," stellte er trocken fest und griff wie zur Untermauerung nach Snapes Unterarm, wo er grob Robe samt Hemdärmel seines linken Ärmels bis zum Ellbogen hochschob, damit man das Mal sehen konnte, „und ich habe definitiv ein Problem mit solchen Ratten, wie ihnen. Ich habe keine Lust, mir hier eine Aufzählung all ihrer Verbrechen anzuhören, dummerweise gehört das aber zu meinen leidigen Aufgaben. Also, wo waren sie in der Nacht, als das Haus der Scruvellas überfallen wurde?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!" gab Snape nur kühn und säuerlich zurück.

Noch ehe er wusste, was passiert war, ruckte sein Kopf schmerzhaft zur Seite und seine ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte brannte wie Feuer. Als er sein Gesicht langsam wieder in Ausgangsposition drehte und versuchte, das unangenehme Brennen zu verdrängen, sah er Rukschow wieder am Tisch lehnen, diesmal rieb er aber mit deutlich zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck die Handfläche seiner linken Hand, als wolle er Schmutz davon entfernen.

„Waren sie bei dem Überfall dabei?" fragte er weiter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, doch diesmal antwortete Severus überhaupt nicht mehr. Der Ärmel war zurück an seinen Platz gerutscht, aber die Knöpfe seines Hemdärmels waren abgesprungen.

„Wer waren ihre Komplizen?"

„Wieso die Scruvellas?"

„Seit wann stehen sie bereits in den Diensten von Sie-wissen-schon-wem?"

Nach jeder dieser Fragen folgte eine kurze Pause, in der nur Stille herrschte. Schließlich seufzte Rukschow.

„Wissen sie Snape, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es mir einfach machen würden. Deshalb hab ich mir für sie was ganz besonderes ausgedacht." Er kramte kurz in seiner Robentasche und förderte schließlich eine Glasphiole hervor, die ungefähr 100ml fassen dürfte. „Sie als Tränkemeister können mir sicherlich sagen, worum es sich hierbei handelt, oder?"

Rukschow grinste breit, was nichts Gutes verhieß und hielt die Phiole hoch ins Licht, damit Snape sie besser sehen konnte. Der Inhalt war kräftig zitronengelb und wabernde, sich ständig verändernde Schlieren aus hellgrün und kräftigem orange zogen sich durch die dünnflüssige Substanz.

Natürlich erkannte Snape die Substanz sofort, in früheren Jahren war sie ziemlich in Mode gewesen, bis sie sich irgendwann klammheimlich vom Markt verflüchtigt hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Verwundert dreinschauend legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Sie wollen mich zu einem Cocktail einladen? Das wäre aber nicht nötig!"

Der Sicherheitschef schüttelte ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie halten das hier wohl alles für ein einziges, großes Spiel. Aber das ist es nicht! Nun, wie ich sehe, haben sie erkannt, worum es geht. Yenna, ideal zum Verfeinern von Cocktails und der ideale Alkoholersatz. Rausch ohne Kater. Bereits ein Teelöffel reicht vollkommen für einen ganzen Abend. Schon eine herrliche Erfindung. Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Ich habe hier die hochkonzentrierte Version in einer ausreichenden Menge, um damit Erfolge zu erzielen, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Snapes Verdacht bestätigte sich und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Frangoppid." stellte er trocken fest und Rukschow grinste noch breiter.

„In der Tat. Nicht so langweilig wie Veritaserum. Aber dennoch nicht weniger effektiv. Nichts vernebelt das Hirn so gut und lässt die Zunge so locker werden. Über die Nebenwirkungen brauche ich ihnen vermutlich nichts erzählen, oder? Nein. Also Snape, noch haben sie die Wahl. Reden sie? Oder bevorzugen sie das Schweigen?"

Für einen klitzekleinen Moment war ein Teil von ihm tatsächlich in Versuchung, diesem widerlichen Kerl einfach zu sagen, was er wissen wollte, doch er schwieg. Noch ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend wappnete er sich innerlich für das Kommende. Ob Rukschow auch auf diesen Schachzug zurückgegriffen hätte, wenn er kein Tränkemeister wäre?

„Gut, soll mir Recht sein!" meinte der Russe gleichgültig, aber Snape sah in seinen Augen die Vorfreude aufblitzen.

Rukschow gab den beiden Wärtern ein Zeichen und los ging die Prozedur. Eine Hand entfernte sich von seiner Schulter und stattdessen packten zwei Hände grob seine Arme und zogen sie unsanft hinter den Stuhl. Eine große, dünne Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten, bis er in das grinsende Gesicht des jungen Wärters blickte. Keinen Augenblick später schlossen sich die kräftigen Finger des Russen schraubstockartig um seinen Unterkiefer und pressten mit festem Druck seine Kiefer auseinander. Egal, wie sehr Snape seine Muskeln auch anspannte und sich zappelnd wehrte, gegen drei konnte er sich nicht wehren, schon gar nicht in seinem Zustand, und gegen die rohe Gewalt Rukschow's kam er nicht an. Zentimeter für Zentimeter klafften seine Lippen weiter auf, als sich auch schon die zitronengelbe Flüssigkeit mit den bunten Schlieren in seinen Mund ergoss.

Trotz des Griffs an seinem Kopf schüttelte es ihn, so penetrant sauer war das Zeug. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde es seinen gesamten Mund verätzen. Seine Zunge brannte und immer tiefer rann die hochkonzentrierte Substanz seine Kehle hinab und reizte ihn zum Husten.

Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht schluckte, würde die Flüssigkeit in seine Luftröhre laufen und wenn er dabei nicht erstickte, dann verätzte es ihm zumindest einen Teil seiner Lungenbläschen. Er brauchte nicht einmal nachdenken, der Überlebensinstinkt schaltete sich ein und er schluckte. Jeden Millimeter, den das Zeug durch seine Speiseröhre rann, spürte er nur überdeutlich und ihm war bereits jetzt klar, dass sich sein leerer, überstrapazierter Magen heftigst dagegen wehren würde.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, so sehr brannte die ‚Säure' und es hörte gar nicht mehr auf. Immer wieder schluckte er unfreiwillig, ein Rinnsal rann aus seinem Mund und lief über seinen Mundwinkel seine Wange hinunter in seinen Hemdkragen. Sein Magen grummelte augenblicklich, als die widerliche Flüssigkeit dort ankam. Snape spürte richtig, wie er sich zusammenkrampfte. Ihm wurde schlecht und langsam bekam er keine Luft mehr.

Da löste sich plötzlich der Druck um seinen Kiefer und auch sein Kopf war wieder frei. So völlig ohne Halt lehnte er sich nach vorne und wurde als erstes von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, bei dem er den letzten Rest des Trankes in feinen Tröpfchen über den Boden verteilte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Stuhl auf die Knie, wo er, eine Hand auf den Boden gestützt, eine gegen die Brust gedrückt, eine Weile hustend kauerte, bis sich der Reiz langsam abschwächte und er zittrig und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

„Ziemlich eklig das Zeug, was?" hörte er Rukschow schadenfroh anmerken.

Da packten ihn zwei Hände und zerrten ihn zurück auf den Stuhl.

* * *

„Wir müssen unsere Fluchtpläne bald wahr machen, sonst ist keiner von uns mehr dazu in der Lage." bemerkte Remus nach einer ganzen Weile Stille.

Sirius schaute auf, als Remus zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Wir sind alle drei geschwächt und jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns zu einem Verhör zitiert wird, dann… du weißt ja selbst. Wenn sie ihn so zurückbringen, wie das letzte Mal, können wir ihn nicht alleine lassen Sirius."

„Denkst du, Malfoy ist wieder hier?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir müssen wohl abwarten, bis sie ihn zurückbringen." Sirius unterbrach sein Auf- und Abwandern und setzte sich etwas resigniert auf seine Pritsche. „Wie geht's dir Moony?"

Überrascht vom Themenwechsel blickte Remus auf. Sein Hals schmerzte inzwischen richtig, schlucken und sprechen tat weh, ihm war schrecklich kalt und ein bohrender Kopfschmerz malträtierte ihn, doch er erwähnte nichts davon.

„Es geht schon. So schnell bringt mich nix um."

Sirius hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, beließ es aber dabei. Aber er würde seinen Freund genauestens beobachten, soviel war sicher. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke.

„Was gäb ich jetzt nicht alles für ein Stück Hühnchen."

Allein bei dem Gedanken an Essen zog sich sein Magen bereits schmerzhaft zusammen und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen.

Remus lachte leise. „Hühnchen wär jetzt was. In der Tat. Aber ich würd mich auch schon mit diesen widerlichen, strohtrockenen, steinharten Muffins begnügen, die du uns damals so stolz in den Sommerferien serviert hast."

Sirius erinnerte sich. Er hatte sich bei James Eltern in der Küche an diesem Muffinrezept versucht und es war so ziemlich alles daneben gegangen, was nur ging. Das Ergebnis war hochgradig widerlich gewesen. Und doch, im Moment wäre er verdammt froh über so einen Muffin.

Auch Sirius lachte, wenn auch etwas verlegen. „Ja, die Muffins. Ich hätte damals vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Lesen der Anleitung verbringen sollen."

Und so verloren sich die beiden über ihren hungrigen Mägen in ihren Gedanken an verschiedenartigste Speisen und ihren Vorstellungen von prall gefüllten Tellern mit Leckereien, bis sich nach geraumer Weile Severus' Zellentüre öffnete.

Sofort waren sie alle beide auf den Beinen, bereit, die Delle im Gitter mit ihren Körpern zu verdecken, doch keiner der Wärter betrat den Raum. Ein leichenblasser Severus taumelte mit wankenden Schritten immer an der Wand entlang hinein und hinter ihm erschien nur ein Arm im Türspalt, der die Tür wieder schloss. Sie waren wieder allein.

„Severus?" fragte Remus besorgt, das Erscheinungsbild des Tränkemeisters gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Auch Sirius sah mit einem Blick, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn die Tatsache, dass es sich um Snape handelte, seine Reaktion ein klein wenig abänderte.

„Du siehst aus, als kämst du frisch von einem feuchtfröhlichen Saufgelage, Snape. Du hättest uns ruhig auch was übrig lassen können."

Snape hing etwas kraftlos neben der Tür an der Wand und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Wäre er in Hogwarts, hätte er sich jetzt am liebsten ins Bett gelegt und wäre die nächsten fünf Tage nicht mehr aufgestanden. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt, ihm war kalt, ihm war kotzübel und zu allem Überfluss fühlte sich sein Hirn total vernebelt an.

„Glaub mir Black… die Drinks waren miserabel."

Vorsichtig setzte er ein Bein vors andere und hangelte sich an der Wand entlang. Bei jedem Schritt drehte sich alles in seinem in Watte gepackten Kopf, die Gitterstäbe verschwammen, die Wände schienen ständig ihre Position zu ändern und seine Pritsche glitt immer weiter von ihm fort, nur um auf der falschen Seite wieder zurückzukommen. Er schloss die Augen, bei diesem geistigen Höllenritt auf einem Rennbesen revoltierte sein Magen. Doch es wollte dadurch nicht besser werden. Sogar die Dunkelheit um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch, als könne sie damit das Rumoren besänftigen. Er musste innehalten, wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, er hatte das Gefühl, haltlos zu taumeln, obwohl er noch immer fest an der Wand lehnte. Schließlich gaben seine Beine nach und er sank zu Boden, wo er seitlich mit angezogenen Beinen keuchend liegen blieb. Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite, bis er Halt an der kühlen Wand fand.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so dalag, aber nach einer Weile spürte er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Schulter und eine an seinem Kinn, die sein Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite drehte.

„Snape? Hey? Hörst du mich?"

Er brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande und irgendwie schaffte er es sogar, seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Welt drehte sich immer noch, wenn auch inzwischen etwas langsamer und so erkannte er nach einer Weile die verzerrte Person, die vor ihm kniete: Black.

* * *

Remus hatte Sirius noch einen ‚na, was hab ich gesagt'-Blick zugeworfen, dann war dieser auch schon unterwegs in Snapes Zelle, wo er sich vor das Häufchen Elend hockte, das da am Boden kauerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape noch bei Bewusstsein war oder nicht, also drehte er dessen Gesicht zu sich und sprach ihn an.

Er reagierte noch, öffnete sogar die Augen. Aber er schien Probleme zu haben, ihn zu fokussieren, so unstet wie sein Blick und so glasig wie seine Augen waren. Ganz allgemein sah er nicht gut aus. Furchtbar blass und kraftlos und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Das wird verdammt noch mal zur Gewohnheit!

„Ist dir schlecht?" mutmaßte Sirius ins Blaue. Es war das naheliegendste, so wie Snape sich den Bauch hielt.

„Hmm."

„Musst du kotzen?" beeilte sich Sirius nachzufragen, nicht dass er am Ende auch noch Snapes Kotze auf seinen Klamotten hatte, das wäre wirklich das Sahnehäubchen auf diesem ganzen Mist hier.

Aber Snape schüttelte ganz langsam und kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein… habichschon."

Zuerst hatte Sirius Probleme, das Genuschel zu verstehen, aber als er den Sinn dann enträtselt hatte, konnte er Snape nur noch verwundert anstarren. Was war das denn für eine Antwort? Sowas würde er doch sonst nie zugeben, nicht er, nicht Severus Snape. Irgendwas war hier faul, aber so richtig.

„Komm, du solltest dich hinlegen und nicht hier auf dem kalten Boden rumsitzen."

Er stand auf und hakte seinen Arm unter Snapes Achsel. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, ihn auf seine Beine zu stellen, aber Severus machte es Sirius nicht leicht. Kaum aufrecht, drohten seine Beine auch schon wieder einzuknicken. Nach ein paar Verrenkungen und etwas mehr Körperkontakt, als es Sirius recht war, lag Snape dann schließlich auf seiner Pritsche.

„Puh." Sirius streckte sich mit den Händen in den Rücken gestemmt und ein paar Wirbel knacksten leise. „Sag mal, bist du immer so heiß?"

„Heiß? Nichheiß. Kalt."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Remus, der eher besorgt und alarmiert aussah, dann kniete er sich noch mal hin und legte seine Hand auf Snapes Stirn.

„Würgende Wasserspeier!" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Moony, er hat Fieber und das nicht zu knapp. Er glüht richtig. Und er schwitzt."

„Was?" fragte Remus ungläubig nach. „Wie ist das möglich. Als sie ihn geholt haben, hatte er noch kein Fieber und solange war er auch nicht weg. Wo kommt das so plötzlich her?"

„Oder besser: was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"

Sirius griff nach dem Laken, riss noch einen kleinen Fetzen davon ab und deckte Snape, der langsam zu zittern anfing, behelfsmäßig mit dem Rest zu. Den Fetzen tauchte er ins kühle Wasser und legte ihn auf dessen Stirn.

„Hey Snape. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, vielleicht wird's dann besser."

„Hoffnungslos." kam da das leise Gemurmel zurück.

Jetzt schaltete sich auch Remus ein, der dicht an den Gitterstäben in der Hocke kauerte und alles genau beobachtete. „Wie meinst du das? Was ist hoffnungslos?"

Snape atmete tief ein. „Kannnich schlafen unnix wird besser."

Beide runzelten sie die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was wollte ihnen Severus damit sagen?

„Snape? Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius schließlich. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass diese Frage mehr klären würde, als alle anderen zusammen.

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich unwillig und er stöhnte leise, aber dann redete er doch. Langsam zwar, aber relativ verständlich.

„Rukschow… hat mir… Frangoppid… eingeflößt."

„Frangoppid?"

„Was ist das?"

„Yenna… hochkonzentriert… und hochdosiert."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das Zeug, das man als Alkoholersatz in Cocktails gekippt hat?" Snape nickte. „Und das hat so ne Wirkung?"

„Was wollte er damit bezwecken?" warf auch Remus ein.

„Frangoppid heißt… Schrankenbrecher… es bricht geistige… Barrieren… und bringt einen… dazu, alles… zu erzählen… man… wird so red… selig wie… von Alkohol…"

„Er wollte dich zum Reden bringen. Er wollte ein Geständnis. Oder zumindest wollte er von dir hören, dass du ein Todesser bist und dass du Menschen getötet hast." überlegte Sirius. „Was hast du ihm alles erzählt?"

Ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf Snapes Lippen. Das war der endgültige und letzte Beweis, der Sirius nach Snapes offenen und ehrlichen Antworten bestätigte, dass dieser Trank wirklich seine geistigen Barrieren niedergerissen hatte. „Nix… hab mich nur… übergeben… auf seine Robe."

Auch Sirius und Remus mussten schmunzeln, als sie sich das vorstellten, doch ihr Amüsement hielt nicht lange, nicht wenn ein Severus Snape vor ihnen lag, der seinen Geist nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und alles ausplauderte, was man von ihm wissen wollte.

„Warum hat er dir nicht einfach Veritaserum gegeben?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Weil es… zu einfach ist… es hat… keine Neben… wirkungen."

„Dann kommt das Fieber von dem Zeug, das er dir gegeben hat?" Snape nickte. „Hat es sonst noch Nebenwirkungen?" fragte Sirius nach. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie wenig er eigentlich von Zaubertränken wusste.

„Oder wichtiger: wielange werden sie anhalten?" überlegte Remus.

„Ungefähr… bis morgen Vormittag… irgendwann… der Trank… hat viele Neben… wirkungen… hohes Fieber… Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit… totale Schlaflosigkeit… Gliederschmerzen… und die Wirkung… hält auch… bis morgen."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Sirius herzhaft, dann stand er auf und ging auf seine Zelle zu.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Remus mit ernstem Gesicht. Er erhob sich wieder, um mit Sirius gleich auf zu sein. „Du kannst ihn…"

„Nicht Moony." unterbrach er seinen Freund. Er ahnte, dass dieser zu einer Moralpredigt ansetzen wollte, weil er Snape allein ließ. „Ich wollte mein Laken holen. Er braucht's heut Nacht eher als ich. Und ich werde die Nacht über hier bleiben."

Remus offener Mund klappte zu und blanke Verwunderung trat in seine Augen, ehe ein Lächeln sich über seine Lippen zog. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch mal von ganz alleine über deinen Schatten springst…"

„Haha." Er trat näher an die Gitter, so dass er leiser sprechen konnte und Snape es nicht mitbekam. „Rukschow hat nichts aus ihm rausgekriegt und dürfte außerdem äußerst sauer sein wegen seiner besudelten Robe. Er wird wiederkommen."

Remus Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Du meinst, er wird Severus noch mal verhören, wenn es ihm am schlechtesten geht?"

Sirius nickte.

„Aber…" Remus überlegte eine Weile. „Aber wenn er ihm alles sagt, dann würde er sich doch entlasten, oder? Zumindest teilweise."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Rukschow das so auslegen wird. Was für ihn zählen wird, ist, dass er ein Geständnis hat. Snape ist ein Todesser, er war bei dem Überfall dabei. Und so wie ich das verstanden habe, macht einen dieses Zeug zwar redselig, aber es ist kein Veritaserum. Verstehst du?"

„Ja, Rukschow will nur hören, was er hören will. Aber dieser Trank, er löst geistige Schranken, also erzählt man doch, was man sonst dahinter verborgen hält, seine Geheimnisse, die Wahrheit."

Sirius wirkte resigniert. „Ja schon. Aber sieh das mal aus Rukschows Sicht. Er weiß, dass er sich eigentlich sicher sein kann, dass alles, was er von Snape erfährt, der Wahrheit entspricht. Andererseits hat er kein Veritaserum verwendet, es gibt also keine Garantie dafür, dass das, was er erfährt, der Wahrheit entspricht. Damit kann er sich alles so zurecht drehen, wie es ihm passt. Was Snape belastet wird wahr und was ihn entlastet, das ist einfach nicht wahr, das hat er sich zusammengesponnen."

Einen Augenblick dachte Remus darüber nach. Das klang absolut plausibel. „Das wird seine Fahrkarte zu lebenslang Askaban."

Sirius nickte.

Während Remus sich wütend und resigniert auf seine Pritsche sinken ließ, holte Sirius sein Laken und breitete es zusätzlich über dem zitternden Snape aus. Er kühlte den Lappen auf dessen Stirn noch mal, dann wanderte er auf und ab und dachte nach, genauso wie Remus auf seiner Pritsche.

* * *

Er hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand gefragt hätte, seit wann er denn schon hier liege, er hätte vermutlich mit ‚mehrere Tage oder gar Wochen' geantwortet. Und doch war ihm eigentlich klar, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. Leider war ihm auch nicht mehr viel mehr klar. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch er wusste nicht, ob das nun an dem Trank von Rukschow oder einfach nur am Fieber lag. Vermutlich eine Kombination aus beidem.

Seit Black ihm geholfen hatte, sich hinzulegen, hatte er sich kaum bewegt. Er lag immer noch auf der Seite, die Beine nur leicht angewinkelt, die Arme übereinander vor seiner Brust auf der Pritsche. Der behelfsmäßige Lappen auf seiner Stirn war schon lange nicht mehr kalt. Die beiden Laken zusammen mit seiner schwarzen Robe lagen schwer auf ihm und umhüllten seinen glühenden Körper wie erhärteter Schokoguss ein Softeis. Nur warum schmolzen sie dann nicht?

Inzwischen war ihm unerträglich heiß, er schwitzte, doch er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, sich aus dem Gefängnis aus Stoff zu befreien. All seine Glieder waren so unendlich schwer. Eine unnatürliche, bleierne Müdigkeit lag auf seinem Körper und quälte ihn, denn egal, was er auch versuchte, der Schlaf verwehrte sich ihm. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung kostete ihn Unmengen an Kraft und schmerzte zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Deshalb hatte er es aufgegeben, sich bewegen zu wollen.

In seinem Kopf wirbelten alle möglichen Gedanken durcheinander, Gedanken aus so vielen verschiedenen Bereichen seines Wesens, dass ihm von ihrem Durcheinander beinahe schlecht wurde. Noch nie hatte er es sich gestattet auch nur mehr als einen dieser Bereiche vorsichtig zu öffnen, um sich mit dem Inhalt darin auseinanderzusetzen. Doch keine dieser über die Jahre hinweg sorgfältig errichteten Schranken schien mehr zu existieren.

Da sah er sich selbst, umringt von Todessern, vor sich Voldemort, der höhnisch lachte, bevor er ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte; dann war er plötzlich vier Jahre alt und sein Vater stand vor ihm, er hatte ihn fest am Oberarm gepackt, so dass es weh tat und er war verdammt wütend; dann war mit einem Mal alles verkehrt herum, er hing kopfüber in der Luft und Black und Potter standen grinsend vor ihm, genauso wie dieses Schlammblut Evans; und wieder löste ein Gedanke den nächsten ab, er spürte die weichen Berührungen zarter Lippen auf seinem Oberkörper, wie sie erkundeten, wie sie seinen Geschmack kosteten, dann tauchte eine heiße Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel und er stöhnte leise und wohlig auf, ein Kopf hob sich und hellblaue Augen grinsten ihn verführerisch neckend unter einem Meer aus dunkelblondem Haar an…

Und so ging das immer weiter, ein Gedanke löste den nächsten ab, keiner verweilte lange und nie hörten sie auf, sich in seinem Geist zu bewegen. Dabei einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, war wirklich nicht leicht.

Irgendwo tief drin, wo ihm noch bewusst war, was eigentlich um ihn herum geschah, da war er froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, Rukschow gegenüber nichts zu sagen. Ihm war klar, dass dieser hinterlistige, linke Kerl ihm alles, was seinen Lippen entweichen würde, im Mund umdrehen und nach seinen Vorstellungen auslegen würde. Es hatte ihn unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet, trotz der zahlreichen Fragen seinen Mund zu halten und die einbrechende Gedankenflut und den Wunsch, einfach zu erzählen, niederzuringen. Aber sein rebellierender Magen war ihm da zu Hilfe gekommen und hatte ihn aus dieser Situation befreit, bevor sein Geist schwach werden konnte. Dafür war seine mentale Beherrschung, kaum dass er in seiner Zelle zurück war, endgültig zusammengebrochen.

Da riss ihn eine Bewegung und kurz darauf eine Berührung aus seiner Lethargie, der Lappen verschwand von seiner Stirn.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Erschöpft sank Dumbledore vor dem Kamin in seinem Sessel zusammen. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Wie hatte Severus das nur so lange durchgehalten?

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile meditiert hatte, hatte er sich an den Versuch gewagt, Severus mental zu erreichen. Eine Menge Konzentration war dafür erforderlich, wie er bald bemerkte. Und so hatte er seinen Geist auf die Suche geschickt, doch dort, wo er fündig hätte werden sollen, da hatte er nichts gefunden. Also hatte er Versuch Nummer eins abgehakt und etwas gegessen, um seinem erschöpften Körper ein paar neue Kraftreserven zuzuführen.

Doch auch diesmal war er wieder gescheitert. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass er Severus erreicht hatte, doch alles, was ihn erwartet hatte, war ein wildes Durcheinander, gerade so als wenn in Severus Kopf absolutes Chaos herrschen würde. Er hatte versucht, seinen Freund unter diesem Wust zu erreichen, doch dabei wäre er beinahe in den Strudel aus wild umher irrenden Gedankenfetzen geraten. Nur mit Mühe hatte er sich daraus befreien und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können.

Jetzt saß er hier, völlig kraftlos und entmutigt und besorgt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was ging dort in Askaban nur vor sich?

Er wollte aufstehen, musste aber feststellen, dass sein Körper nicht so wollte wie er, denn keins seiner Glieder bewegte sich auch nur einen Millimeter. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann forderte die maßlose Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und Dumbledore schlief ein.

* * *

Askaban…

Sirius lag in Hundeform neben Snapes Pritsche. Als Hund störte ihn der kalte Boden kaum, aber auf die Dauer…

Irgendwann hatte er sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und als Unterlage benutzt. Es war zwar nicht viel besser, aber immerhin, dem Hund reichte es. Seine Schnauze lag auf seinen eng beieinanderliegenden Vorderpfoten und seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch seinen Ohren und seiner Nase entging nichts.

Er hörte gleich neben sich den etwas keuchenden, flachen, aber gleichmäßigen Atem von Snape und dahinter vernahm er das ruhige Atmen von Remus, das immer wieder von kurzen Hustenattacken unterbrochen war. Auch der Schweißgeruch und die intensive Hitze, die Snape ausstrahlte, blieben dem Hund nicht verborgen.

Als wieder einer dieser Hustenanfälle die Stille zerriss, legte er den Kopf schief und öffnete die Augen. Er machte sich Sorgen, Remus hörte sich gar nicht gut an; er hatte sich erkältet und in dieser Umgebung wurde so was nicht besser, da wurde es nur schlimmer. Und das Schlimmste: es war alles seine Schuld!

Ihn überkam das dringende Bedürfnis, irgendwas zu tun. Nur konnte er für Remus im Moment nichts tun, aber für Snape.

Er verwandelte sich und tastete sich die wenigen Zentimeter in der völligen Dunkelheit zum Kopfende der Pritsche. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Lappen von dessen Stirn und bemerkte wieder einmal, dass er ganz warm war, obwohl es noch gar nicht lange her war, dass er ihn gewechselt hatte. Bald würde ihnen das Wasser ausgehen. Er wrang den Lappen aus und befeuchtete ihn von neuem. Sich ganz auf sein Gefühl und seinen Tastsinn verlassend, wischte er Snape damit über das schweißnasse Gesicht und den Hals, ehe er ihn zurück auf dessen Stirn legte.

Ein leises Stöhnen erreichte seine Ohren, dicht gefolgt von einer dünnen Stimme. „Wie spät… ist es?"

„Wie spät?" wiederholte Sirius etwas verwirrt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Snape. Aber ich schätze, dass das Licht seit ungefähr ein oder zwei Stunden aus ist."

„Das Licht… ist aus?"

„Ja, seit einer Weile. Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil… jede Sekunde… eine Ewigkeit ist… und ich dieses… Durcheinander… in meinem Kopf… nicht mehr aushalte." Seine Stimme klang rau und leise, es war auch deutlich zu merken, dass es ihn anstrengte zu sprechen, aber Sirius war einfach zu fasziniert von diesem Snape. Noch nie war ihm dieser Kerl mit soviel Ehrlichkeit begegnet und hatte soviel Menschlichkeit an den Tag gelegt.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass das auf diesen Trank zurückzuführen war und dass mit diesen Nebenwirkungen nicht zu spaßen war. Er sah – oder er hatte gesehen, solange das Licht noch an gewesen war – dass das Fieber Snape stark zusetzte und er glaubte, dass ihm inzwischen am meisten die Tatsache zu schaffen machte, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Jedenfalls würde es ihm selbst so gehen. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, und er wusste auch, dass Snape ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen würde, sobald er wieder klar bei Verstand war, aber als ehemaliger Rumtreiber konnte er der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen. Ihm bot sich hier die Möglichkeit, etwas über den Feind seiner gesamten Schulzeit und darüber hinweg zu erfahren. Sein Gewissen wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, da hatte er seine Frage auch schon ausgesprochen.

„Wieso? Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf?"

„Bilder… und Gedanken… alles, was einmal… gut verschlossen war..."

Sirius konnte gar nicht fassen, wie einfach das war.

„… es wirbelt einfach… alles durcheinander… meine Schulzeit… als Potter meinen… Zauberstab ver… tauscht hat und… sich der unechte… beim ersten Duellzauber… in eine Karotte… verwandelt hat…"

Ein Grinsen huschte über Sirius Lippen. Daran erinnerte er sich noch gut. Snapes Duellpartner war nämlich er selbst gewesen und während Snape noch überrascht und wütend auf die Karotte gestarrt hatte, hatte er ihn wunderbar mit allem verfluchen können, was ihm in den Sinn kam, jedenfalls solange, bis der Lehrer eingegriffen hatte.

„… und das erste… Todessertreffen nach dem… Trimagischen Turnier… ich wollte nicht… zurück… nie wieder… aber ich musste… ich muss eine Schuld… begleichen, die man nicht… begleichen kann… er war so furchtbar wütend… dass ich am Friedhof… nicht erschienen bin… er traute mir nicht… ich hatte furchtbare Angst… nicht… um mein Leben… sondern ob ich… stark genug sein würde… seiner Wut… zu trotzen und ihm nichts... wichtiges über den… Orden preiszugeben…"

Sirius horchte auf und ein schwerer, harter Klumpen schien sich in seinem Bauch eingenistet zu haben. Für seinen Geschmack war das ein bisschen zuviel Menschlichkeit von Snape. Obwohl ihm irgendwie schon klar gewesen war, dass das nicht sein konnte, so hatte er Snape doch immer für einen gefühlskalten, emotionslosen, harten Eisblock gehalten, dem nichts etwas anhaben konnte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Snape seine Entscheidung damals, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, tatsächlich bereute, dass er mit seiner Schuld kämpfte. Langsam wurde ihm bewusste, dass er hier auf sein Gewissen hätte hören sollen und dass er mehr als tot war, wenn Snape wieder richtig zu sich kam.

„… und Irina… sie war eine Studien… kollegin mit Hauptfach… Heiltränke… ihre blonden Locken… sie sah aus wie… ein Engel… sie hat mich geliebt… Licht und Dunkel… Engel und Dämon… ich hab nur… mit ihr gespielt… sie hatte was… Besseres verdient…"

Es war, als würde ein Schleier vor seinem Gesicht weggenommen. Mit einem Mal sah Sirius klar und ihm wurde bewusst, was er hier machte. Er nutzte die Schwäche dieses Mannes aus, um in sein privates Innerstes hineinzuschauen. Dazu hatte er kein Recht, das ging ihn nichts an. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu verleiten lassen können?

„Snape?"

„Ja?"

„Lass gut sein. Ruh dich aus."

Und Snape hielt den Mund und taumelte zurück in seinen wirren Geist, der auch weiterhin Achterbahn durch seine Erinnerungen und seine Gefühle fuhr.

Währenddessen rollte sich Sirius wieder als Hund auf seinem Shirt zusammen und verfluchte seine elendige Neugier. Snape würde ihn eiskalt erwürgen, sobald er wieder bei Kräften war. Remus würde ihm dabei vielleicht sogar helfen, sollte er rausfinden, was geschehen war.

Und sollte Rukschow Snape noch mal zu sich holen lassen, bevor die Wirkung nachließ, dann würde Snape reden wie ein Wasserfall und Rukschow würde sich aus dem Strom picken, was er brauchen konnte.

* * *

Verhalten keuchend lehnte sich Sirius ans Gitter und verdeckte dabei so gut er konnte mit seinen Händen und seinem Körper die verbogenen Stellen der Gitterstäbe. Unauffällig nach Luft schnappend lehnte er seinen Kopf auch noch dagegen.

„Albträume Black? Oder Morgensport getrieben?" hörte er die Stimme des Wärters voller Hohn fragen.

Sirius hob nur kurz den Kopf und warf dem großen, muskulösen Kerl einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich von dem Schauspiel ab. Zwei Wärter, die er beide nicht kannte, waren in Snapes Zelle und versuchten gerade, diesen zu einem Verhör zu schleifen, was sich als schwieriger gestaltete, als die beiden angenommen hatten. Schließlich griff jeder der beiden unter einen Arm und sie zogen Snape, der kraftlos zwischen ihnen hing, einfach mit. Bei jeder Bewegung, zu der sie seinen Körper zwangen, stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf, aber das störte die Wärter nicht im Geringsten. Dann war die Tür auch schon wieder verschlossen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, sein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Das war verdammt knapp gewesen.

In dem Moment, als das Licht plötzlich angegangen war, war er erschrocken hochgeschreckt und hatte festgestellt, dass er wohl eingenickt war. Er hatte nach Snape gesehen – ein furchtbarer Anblick, gerötetes Gesicht, aufgesprungene Lippen, die Haare schweißnass an den Kopf geklebt, er schien über keinerlei Muskelspannung mehr zu verfügen, alles an Snape schien irgendwie schlaff und kraftlos – hatte ihm noch mal den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht gewischt, dann hatte er es gehört: Schritte.

Blitzschnell hatte er den Lappen unter der Pritsche zu dem anderen, blutbeschmierten geworfen, die Kanne zurückgestellt, sich sein Laken und sein Shirt geschnappt und war in seine Zelle geflitzt. Er hatte gerade noch den Stoff auf sein ‚Bett' werfen und sich an die Gitterstäbe lehnen können, dann war die Tür auch schon aufgeflogen.

Jetzt war er weg, Rukschow würde erfahren, was er erfahren wollte und Snape… sein Zustand würde sich hoffentlich bald ändern, denn lange würde sein Körper diese Strapazen nicht mehr mitmachen, da war sich Sirius sicher.

Da regte sich in der Nachbarzelle etwas. Remus hob seine Hand und bedeckte seine Augen damit, als er sich langsam umdrehte. „Was…?"

„Sie haben Snape geholt."

„Was?" Blitzschnell saß Remus aufrecht auf seiner Pritsche, sein Blick wurde verschwommen und er musste sich an der Wand stützen, dann kehrte die Farbe langsam in sein Blickfeld zurück. „Erinner mich daran, mich nie wieder so schnell aufzusetzen!" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden, dann wandte er seinen Blick abwechselnd auf seine Liegestätte, dann auf Severus' und schließlich auf Sirius. „Bin ich eingeschlafen? Ich wollte dir bei deiner Nachtwache Gesellschaft leisten. Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Weil…"

Doch er wurde von einem heftigen Husten von Remus unterbrochen.

„Deswegen! Schlaf ist die beste Medizin und da wir hier nichts anderes haben…"

„Wie ging es ihm?"

Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Gar nicht gut, Moony, gar nicht gut, um nicht zu sagen, beschissen!"

„Und wieso bist du oben ohne?"

* * *

Rukschow grinste sich ins Fäustchen. Besser konnte es ja gar nicht laufen. Sein Plan war aber auch wirklich eine geniale Idee gewesen.

„Haltet ihn fest, sonst fällt er noch auf den Boden. Und ich will schließlich nicht, dass er sein Geständnis in den Fußboden nuschelt."

Gesagt, getan. Raven, ein großer, muskelbepackter Neuling und sein Kollege Vanderdray, ein langes, dürres Elend, das hierher versetzt wurde, hielten Snape jeweils an einer Schulter fest, so dass er nicht fallen konnte.

Snapes Kopf kippte nach vorne, seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.

Rukschow rieb sich in freudiger Erwartung die Hände und erhob sich von seinem Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Langsam umrundete er diesen und betrachtete das Häufchen Elend vor sich ganz genau. Snape war fertig und das war gut so. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Snape! Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst…" Maßloses Vergnügen sprach aus seiner Stimme. „… du brauchst dich also nicht schlafend stellen. Verstehst du mich?"

Nichts an Snape regte sich, nur wie von Geisterhand bewegt, begannen sich seine Lippen zu regen und Worte zu formen. „Verstehen… verstehe viel…"

Rukschow hob eine Augenbraue. „Soso, eingebildet bist du auch noch. Ja wunderbar. Dann wollen wir mal. Seit wann bist du in den Diensten von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

Snapes Kopf sank noch ein wenig zur Seite. „Blaue Rosen… sie mochte immer… blaue Rosen… Thymian beflügelt Sinne… und Plüschbohnen."

Rukschows Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen und steile Falten bildeten sich dazwischen, der Blick seiner eisblauen Augen wurde immer härter und kälter. „Willst du mich verarschen, Todesser?" zischte er gefährlich leise.

„Arsch… manche Wolken sehen… wie Ärsche aus… mit grünen Masken… und roter Tinte…"

Wut brodelte in ihm hoch, heiß und unbändig wie Lava in einem Vulkan. Ungehalten sprang er auf und schlug zu. Seine Faust krachte gegen Snapes Jochbein und Nase, dass es seinen Kopf herumriss. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen erklang, es war Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Es reicht jetzt! Ich lass mich von einer dreckigen Made wie dir doch nicht zum Idioten machen! Warst du beim Überfall auf die Scruvellas dabei? Antworte! Und diesmal richtig, oder ich prügel es aus dir raus!" Sein Kiefer zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und seine Fäuste waren geballt, bereit, aus seiner Drohung Wahrheit zu machen.

Blut tropfte langsam aus Snapes Nase, doch das hinderte ihn nicht am Sprechen. „Villa… am Meer… da gibt's fliegende… Weihnachtsbäume und Werratten… Jagdparadies für Hauselfen… Engel in der Hölle…"

Noch bevor irgendeiner im Raum reagieren konnte, prallte Rukschows Faust erneut auf Snapes Gesicht, diesmal traf sie den Kieferknochen und seine Fingerknöchel platzten von der Wucht auf und hinterließen blutige Striemen an Snapes Wange. Der Russe atmete heftig und schnaubend.

„Sir, ich…"

„WAS?"

Vanderdray zuckte zusammen, sammelte aber all seinen Mut und sprach schließlich aus, was er dachte. „Sir, ich glaube, er macht das nicht mit Absicht. Er ist total weggetreten."

Rukschow starrte den großen Wärter an, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und setzte sich demonstrativ an seinen Schreibtisch. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Auch wenn die Lava der Wut noch sein Denken beherrschte, so stahl sich da ein kleiner Regentropfen hinein, der ihn ermahnte, der ihm sagte, dass Vanderdray Recht haben könnte. Also beschloss er das Ganze noch einmal zu testen.

„Snape, wo sind sie im Moment?"

„Unendliche Weiten… mit Drachenschuppen und Honigkuchen… Wolfsanis… hilft bei Akne… kein Karottenduell…"

Wütend schloss Rukschow seine Augen und presste seine Handflächen auf den Tisch. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Der Typ, der ihm das Frangoppid verkauft hatte, hatte ihm genau erklärt, wir er es dosieren sollte. Er hatte doch nur geringfügig mehr genommen, um sicher zu gehen. Aber offenbar hatte die kleine Überdosis das Hirn dieses Todessers vollkommen zu Brei zermatscht und verrührt.

Energisch stieß er seine Hand in einer annähernd wegwischenden Geste in die Luft. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen!"

Vanderdray und Raven packten den Gefangenen wieder unter den Achseln und zerrten ihn Richtung Tür, als Rukschow sie noch mal zurückhielt. Ihm war da eine Idee gekommen. Bis Mittag müsste die Wirkung eigentlich verflogen und Snape wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf sein, also genau die richtige Zeit, sich für Snapes Unverschämtheit – für die er eigentlich gar nichts konnte, aber das kümmerte doch den Sicherheitschef nicht – zu rächen.

„Wartet. Ich hab da noch einen Auftrag für euch…"

* * *

Armer Snape...

Mehr über Rukschows Rachepläne gibts dann im nächsten Kapitel!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid neugierig, wie's weitergeht. Wenn ja, lasst mich das doch mit einem kurzen Klick und ein paar Worten wissen!

lg, Bella


	10. Rache

Erstmal danke an Padblack und Pamela für eure Reviews! Hab mich riesig gefreut.

Morgen wird's wohl kein Kapitel geben, da bin ich nicht zuhause, aber dafür erfahrt ihr heute, wer da hinter Harry herschleicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**

* * *

**__**Rache**_

„Bist du an dem Gitter festgewachsen, Black?" fragte derselbe bullige Kerl wie zuvor genervt.

„Nicht direkt. Aber wenn ihr nachts die Heizung bisschen aufdrehen könntet, dann würde keiner mehr dran festfrieren. Wie wär's?" gab Sirius nicht minder gereizt zurück.

„Aber klar doch, und morgen willst du dann ein paar Hula-Tänzerinnen für dein Privatvergnügen, oder?"

Sirius hatte die Schritte gerade rechtzeitig gehört und sich schnell wieder daran gemacht, die Gitterstäbe zu verdecken, es reichte im Moment schon, wenn einer hier drin sich in einem ziemlich bescheidenen Gesundheitszustand befand, da musste er nicht noch mutwillig riskieren, dass Remus – ihn würde es ziemlich sicher treffen – sich Snape gleich unfreiwillig anschloss und die zwei den Club der Halbtoten gründeten.

Allerdings trug er sein T-Shirt wieder.

Die zwei Wärter zogen gerade Snape zurück in die Zelle und ließen ihn dann mitten am Boden liegen. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Sirius seufzte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das hier alles passieren würde, dann hätte ich ne Ausbildung zum Krankenpfleger und nicht zum Auror gemacht."

Mürrisch machte er sich auf den Weg in die andere Zelle und trug Snape auf die Pritsche.

„Ist das Blut?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ja. Und seine linke Gesichtshälfte wird gerade wunderschön blau. Offensichtlich ist Rukschow ein bisschen wütend geworden. Nur wieso?"

„Vielleicht hat Severus ihm nicht das gesagt, was er hatte hören wollen." mutmaßte Remus.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Kann sein. Snape? Hörst du mich? Wie geht's dir?"

Und auch Sirius wurde Zeuge, wie die aufgesprungenen, rauen Lippen in diesem reglosen, schlaffen Gesicht begannen, sich wie von Geisterhand zu bewegen. „Grüne Gänseblümchen überall… und Drachen… Drachen lieben Schnee…"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und blickte verwundert zu Remus hinüber, der genauso ratlos zurückblickte. „Wenn das schon länger so geht, dann erklärt das zumindest, wieso Rukschow sauer war."

„In der Tat. Stellt sich nur die Frage, ob das normal ist. Von so was hat er kein Wort erwähnt, als er die Nebenwirkungen aufgezählt hat." Damit nahm Sirius den Lappen vom Boden, befeuchtete ihn mit dem frisch aufgefüllten Wasser und legte ihn Snape auf die immer noch glühende Stirn, nachdem er das Blut aus dessen Gesicht gewischt hatte.

* * *

„Uns rinnt die Zeit davon, Tatze! Wir können nicht ewig einfach nur rumsitzen. Und je länger wir warten, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, dass wir hier noch rauskommen."

„Verdammt Moony, ich weiß. Aber wir können ihn so doch nicht zurücklassen!" Sirius Blick wandte sich Snape zu, der immer noch reglos und flach atmend auf seiner Pritsche lag.

Es waren inzwischen ein paar Stunden vergangen, sein Zustand war unverändert und Sirius und Remus debattierten schon ein Weilchen ergebnislos über ihren geplanten Fluchtversuch, wobei Remus dicht in seine Robe gehüllt auf seiner Pritsche kauerte und Sirius quer durch Snapes Zelle lief.

Remus fühlte sich ziemlich schlapp, sein Hals schmerzte, er konnte nur noch leise sprechen und der Husten quälte ihn immer öfter. Und dazu kam noch das überaus flaue Gefühl im Magen, der es offenbar aufgegeben hatte, sich durch krampfhaftes Knurren Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

Sirius dagegen hatte jedes Hungergefühl gekonnt aus seinem Denken verbannt, die momentanen Geschehnisse beschäftigten ihn zu sehr, er spürte nur ein unangenehmes Drücken in der Magengegend, doch das ließ sich ignorieren. Sein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren und er war verdammt froh, dass er ein Animagus war, sonst wäre er in seinem T-Shirt wahrscheinlich schon lange nachts erfroren.

Schließlich sah Remus auf: „Dann nehmen wir ihn eben mit. Es wird schon irgendwie klappen."

Sirius verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte, ehe er sie sinken ließ. „Das wird ein absolutes Kamikaze-Unternehmen. Ist dir das klar?"

„Es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass nur einer geht."

„Und wer soll das sein? Wenn ich gehe, dann erfüllen diese Gitter hier genau ihren Zweck. Ihr zwei könnt euch dann nur noch dabei zuschauen, wie Rukschow einen nach dem anderen quält. Oh nein, da mach ich nicht mit."

„Ich könnte gehen." Remus sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an.

„Sorry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du weit genug kommst, Moony. Jedesmal wenn du dich ein bisschen anstrengst, wird dir schwarz vor Augen und mit deinem Husten kommst du laufend nicht weit. Okay, wir versuchen es zu dritt. Wie auch immer das funktionieren soll. Wir müssen einfach improvisieren." Sirius wirkte nicht annähernd so sicher, wie seine Worte klangen. Im Gegenteil, er war sich eigentlich nur sicher, dass dieses Unterfangen geradezu zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Da lenkte die beiden eine Bewegung ab. Eine Hand von Snape hob sich schwach und langsam, packte die zwei Laken etwas unbeholfen und zog sie sich dichter unters Kinn. Sofort kniete sich Sirius an die Pritsche, das war immerhin das erste Lebenszeichen von Snape, seit die Wärter ihn zurückgebracht hatten und die erste Bewegung seit gestern Abend.

„Snape? Kannst du mich hören?"

Ein genervt klingendes Grummeln war die einzige Antwort.

Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus. Sie dachten beide an die verwirrten Antworten, die sie beim letzten Mal bekommen hatten.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo du bist?"

„Wenn du hier bist… offenbar in der Hölle." Seine Stimme war noch schwach und brüchig, aber der bissige Unterton war schon wieder vorhanden.

Sirius grinste Remus an. „Der wird wieder!" Dann wandte er sich Snape zu und nahm ihm den Lappen von der Stirn, er legte seine Hand darauf, um zu sehen, ob sich sein Fieber schon gebessert hatte.

Da klatschte eine etwas unkoordinierte Hand gegen seinen Unterarm. Sie war ganz kühl und feucht. „Lass das! Du bist nicht meine Mutter."

Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und beobachtete, wie Snape sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Sein Fieber war gesunken, aber noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Es ging ihm besser, aber die Wirkung des Trankes hatte offenbar noch nicht ganz nachgelassen, was Snape auch gerade bemerkt hatte.

Erleichtert, dass es Severus offenbar wieder besser ging, konnte sich Remus ein Grinsen über diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Snape zog seine Hand zurück unter die dünnen Laken und wandte den Kopf mit den immer noch geschlossenen Augen etwas ab.

„Ich mag nicht deine Mutter sein – Merlin sei Dank übrigens – aber offenbar findet das Schicksal es wahnsinnig witzig, mich als deine Krankenschwester abzustempeln. Und als eben diese sag ich: du solltest aus diesen völlig durchgeschwitzten Klamotten raus! Also: ausziehen!"

„WAS?" Snape hatte den Kopf zurückgedreht und seine Augen aufgerissen. Seine Augen waren zwar noch glasig, doch es lag ein wütendes Funkeln darin, dass Sirius nur zu gut kannte.

Sie stritten noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, dann mischte sich Remus noch ein und irgendwann hatten sie Severus tatsächlich überzeugt – beziehungsweise er war einfach zu k.o. um den beiden richtig Paroli zu bieten – Hemd und Hose auszuziehen und trocknen zu lassen. Er brauchte allerdings Hilfe beim Ausziehen, was ein ständiges Gekeife mit sich zog, aber irgendwann, nachdem er noch etwas getrunken hatte, lag Snape in seiner Robe und mit zwei Laken bedeckt auf seiner Pritsche und drehte Sirius demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief er auch schon. Er hatte immerhin einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen.

* * *

Der Schlaf tat seinem geschundenen Körper gut, aber seinem Geist nicht ganz so. Der bildete sich nämlich ein, sämtliche Ereignisse in seinen Träumen verarbeiten zu müssen. Und das waren wirre Träume. Manche Dinge, die ihm nur noch schleierhaft oder gar nicht mehr bewusst waren, erlebte er einfach noch mal, nur jetzt bewusster, wenn auch immer noch alles ein bisschen verschleiert auf ihn wirkte. Und plötzlich sah er etwas, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Mit einem heftigen Ruck öffneten sich seine Augen und er war hellwach.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er spürte sein Herz heftig und schnell in seiner Brust schlagen und hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Sein Magen rumorte. Und er hörte Stimmen hinter sich. Er bekam nicht ganz mit, worüber sie sprachen, aber das war im Moment auch egal. In seinem Kopf war nur eins von Bedeutung: Black.

Langsam und vorsichtig stützte er sich auf seine Arme und hievte sich in eine aufrecht sitzende Position. Seine Muskeln waren noch ganz steif von der Reglosigkeit und sie schienen auch plötzlich Probleme zu haben, ihre üblichen Arbeiten zu verrichten. Die Zelle um ihn drehte sich ein wenig, doch das gab sich recht schnell wieder.

Was er jetzt dringend brauchte, war gleich nebenan.

„Black?" Er wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde nicht so kratzig klingen.

„Snape? Schon wieder wach?"

Er beachtete Blacks Reaktion gar nicht richtig, sondern versuchte, langsam aufzustehen. Er musste sich mit einer Hand hinten an die Wand stützen und als sein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen lastete, zitterten diese unter der Belastung. Sein Blickfeld wurde dunkler, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf sein Vorhaben. Düster registrierte er, dass Black und der Werwolf ihm zuriefen, er solle das lieber lassen. Er schob sich noch ein bisschen höher und kam schließlich, wenn auch ein bisschen wackelig, zum Stehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen musste er ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, diese Kleinigkeit war anstrengender als er gedacht hätte, dieses Gebräu hatte ihm ziemlich stark zugesetzt.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Du solltest dich wirklich noch ein bisschen ausruhen."

Diesmal hatte die Stimme ihren Ursprung direkt vor ihm. Black war in seiner Zelle. Wunderbar! Er atmete noch mal tief durch und sammelte alles an Energiereserven, was noch in seinem ausgezehrten Körper schlummerte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und funkelte Black düster und kalt an. Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn, er ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch bevor er irgendwas hätte tun können, riss Snape ruckartig seinen rechten Arm hoch und schlug seine Faust so hart er konnte gegen Blacks hässliche Visage. Mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen fühlte er, wie unter seinen Fingerknöcheln etwas splitterte.

„SEVERUS! Verdammt, was…" Ohne Probleme blendete er Lupins geschockte und ungläubige Stimme einfach aus.

* * *

Gleißender Schmerz flammte in seiner Nase auf und raubte ihm für einen kurzen Moment all seine Sinne. Von der unerwarteten Wucht des Schlages taumelte er haltlos zurück. Instinktiv streckte er eine Hand nach hinten, um Halt zu finden, die andere legte sich schützend über seine heftig pochende Nase. Blut rann auf seine Finger, sammelte sich in seiner Handfläche und suchte sich dann einen Weg zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch nach draußen, wo es auf sein Shirt und den Boden tropfte. Schließlich ertastete seine Hand hinter sich die Gitterstäbe der Zelle und im nächsten Moment schlug er hart dagegen.

Düster war er sich bewusst, dass Remus etwas rief, doch er konnte sich im Moment wirklich nicht drauf konzentrieren.

Er hob den Blick und sah, dass Snape auf ihn zukam, langsam aber stetig.

Wo nimmt er nur die Kraft her?

Aber im nächsten Moment konnte er sich diese Frage selber beantworten. Snape war vielleicht blass, aber seine fast schwarzen Augen funkelten kalt, sein Unterkiefer zuckte leicht, als würde er seine Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und eine Ader pulsierte heftig an seiner Schläfe. Dieser Kerl war wütend, um nicht zu sagen, stocksauer.

So ein Mist!

Er versuchte, zur Seite wegzurutschen, doch da packte ihn Snapes Hand bereits am Kragen seines Shirts und riss ihn vom Gitter weg, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Der warme und heftige Atem seines Gegenübers schlug Sirius ins Gesicht, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Er konnte nur noch in diese dunklen Augen starren, die ihn vor Wut und Hass mit zahlreichen Speeren aufzuspießen schienen.

Sein Blut lief über sein Gesicht und auf Snapes Hand, Schmerz pulsierte durch sein Gesicht, er schluckte.

Dann sprach Snape, die Stimme etwas kratzig, sehr ruhig und leise, was bei Snape immer bedeutete, dass man sich in Acht nehmen musste. Und im Moment klang er bedrohlicher, als Sirius ihn je erlebt hatte, sogar Remus verstummte in seiner Zelle.

„Wenn ich einen Zauberstab hätte, Black, sei dir versichert, ich würde mir meinen Aufenthalt hier mit einem weiteren Mord redlich verdienen." Ein Blick in Snapes Augen genügte, um Sirius zu bestätigen, dass er es voll und ganz ernst meinte. „Wenn du deine dreckige Schnauze noch einmal in Dinge steckst, die dich nichts angehen, wenn du so was unverschämtes noch einmal wagst, schwöre ich dir, ich werde keinen Zauberstab brauchen, um dich um Gnade winseln zu hören. Und jetzt…" Er packte Sirius noch fester. „… geh mir aus den Augen!"

Damit stieß er Sirius hart von sich, dass dieser mit dem Kopf gegen das Gitter prallte. Wieder wallten Schmerzwellen durch seinen Kopf, vereinten sich mit den bereits vorhandenen und ließen alles vor seinen Augen verschwimmen. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte schwer zu Boden. Snape stand immer noch drohend über ihm und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht noch einen Tritt zu spüren bekommen würde, wenn er nicht gleich verschwand.

Das hast du nun davon! schalt er sich selbst.

Er rappelte sich ein bisschen auf, schob den Schmerz so gut es ging beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Verwandlung. Mit gesenktem Kopf und weit eingezogenem Schwanz flüchtete er aus Snapes Zelle.

* * *

Mit offenem Mund stand Remus am Gitter und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sich hier gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte und immer noch tat. Sirius war wieder in seiner Zelle, saß auf der Pritsche mit nach vorn gelehntem Oberkörper und hielt sich sein ‚Kopfkissen' an die immer noch blutende Nase. Und Severus taumelte gerade zurück zu seiner Pritsche. Seine Schritte wurden immer unsicherer und am Schluss fiel er fast auf sein ‚Bett'. Offenbar waren die Energiereserven, die seine Wut freigesetzt hatte, verbraucht. Ein bisschen zittrig wickelte er sich in die Laken und wandte ihnen allen den Rücken zu.

Fassungslos wandte Remus seinen Blick von einem zum anderen und dann wieder auf die Stelle, wo Sirius Blut zu Boden getropft war.

Was war hier eigentlich gerade passiert?

Er hatte Severus schon oft wütend gesehen, aber gerade eben, das war mehr gewesen, er hatte geradezu innerlich gekocht.

Und Sirius war schon oft in Prügeleien geraten – oder hatte sie selbst angezettelt – aber erstens war das lange, lange Zeit her und zweitens hatte er nie klein bei gegeben. Aber gerade eben war er geflüchtet.

Was war nur vorgefallen?

Was hatte Sirius wieder angestellt, um Severus dermaßen zur Weißglut zu treiben?

Es konnte doch gar nicht viel gewesen sein, immerhin war Severus von dem Frangoppid völlig bedröppelt und Sirius hatte nur auf ihn aufgepasst und versucht, sein Fieber im Zaum zu…

Und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf und gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass er Unrecht hatte.

Severus war letzte Nacht unfreiwillig in einem sehr redseligen Zustand gewesen. Eine falsche Frage und…

Er seufzte und wandte sich Sirius Zelle zu.

„Tatze?"

„Ich will nich darüber red'n!" knurrte Sirius grimmig und etwas gepresst zurück.

„Aber…"

„Schbar dir deine Moralbredigd. Ich will sie gar nich hör'n?"

Wieder seufzte er. Remus kannte Sirius einfach schon zu lange, er wusste, dass seine ablehnende Haltung gerade der beste Beweis für seine Theorie war.

„Wie geht's deiner Nase?"

Sirius hob den Kopf, seine untere Gesichtshälfte war blutverschmiert, seine Nase dick angeschwollen. „Sie is gebroch'n, wie soll's ihr da schon geh'n?" grunzte er genervt zurück. „Und jetz lass mich in Ruhe, Moo…"

Er brach plötzlich ab, seine dunklen Augen, die ihn gerade noch düster angefunkelt hatten, schienen auf einmal durch ihn hindurchzuschauen. Furcht spiegelte sich in ihnen. Dann klärte sich sein Blick wieder etwas, er starrte Remus durchdringend an.

„Dementoren!"

Im nächsten Augenblick verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform und rollte sich eng auf der Pritsche zusammen, eine Pfote über seinen Kopf gelegt, als wollte er sich verstecken. Langsam spürte es auch Remus. Die Kälte kroch in seine Glieder und er zog seine Robe enger um sich. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sank er auf seine Pritsche und wickelte noch sein Laken um sich, bevor die Wirkung der Dementoren ihn voll und ganz vereinnahmte.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Erschöpft und voller Sorge lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen massierte er seine Schläfen um den leichten Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn im Keim zu ersticken, doch er ahnte bereits, dass das nichts bringen würde. Seufzend stand er auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Es war erst später Nachmittag, die Sonne brannte zwar nicht mehr so erbarmungslos vom Himmel wie zur Mittagszeit, doch heiß war es immer noch. Der See funkelte im Licht und der Verbotene Wald leuchtete auf in saftigem, einladendem Grün. Doch im Moment war er nicht in der Stimmung, diese Schönheit wahrzunehmen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die letzten Stunden.

Den ganzen Vormittag lang hatten alle aus dem Orden, die gerade abkömmlich waren, nach Harry gesucht, er selbst hatte lange mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny gesprochen und gemeinsam waren sie alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, wo er sein könnte, wenn er auf der Suche nach Pettigrew war. Am Nachmittag waren seine Leute dann zu jenen Orten ausgeschwärmt, doch er hatte zu wenige Leute zur Verfügung. Ein paar mussten arbeiten, zwei waren in Amerika, Moody beschäftigte sich mit Rukschow, drei seiner besten Leute saßen in Askaban, Poppy und Emmy waren mit dem Aurenaufguss beschäftigt – doch es sah nicht gut dafür aus, dass sie es ohne Severus hinkriegen würden – und dann durfte er die Suche nach Beweisen auch nicht vernachlässigen. Es war eine verdammte Zwickmühle und er wusste nicht, wie er ihr entrinnen konnte. Er durfte Sirius, Severus und Remus nicht im Stich lassen, ihnen lief die Zeit davon, doch jede Minute, die Harry alleine irgendwo dort draußen herumstreunte, bedeutete Gefahr für ihn und sie mussten ihn finden, bevor jemand anders ihn fand.

Hinzu kam noch sein ungutes Gefühl, was seine Freunde in Askaban betraf. Dieser Gedankenstrudel, der ihn am Tag zuvor fast mitgerissen hätte, machte ihm Angst. Etwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht, doch auf legalem Wege gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit, etwas daran zu ändern. Schließlich hatte er am Nachmittag einen erneuten Versuch gestartet, doch diesmal war er in absoluter Dunkelheit gelandet. Einem dunklen, grausamen und eiskalten Ort. Egal, wie sehr er seine geistigen Fühler auch ausgestreckt hatte, es war ihm nicht gelungen, Severus Geist zu erspüren. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber in diesem Fall tippte er auf Dementoreneinfluss.

Kurz darauf hatte Bill ihm dann über den Kamin erklärt, dass er und Hestia immer noch auf der Suche nach der Mutter und den Kindern waren und dass sie immerhin eine Spur verfolgten. Dann war Moody erschienen und hatte ihm alles erzählt, was er über Rukschow hatte herausfinden können, es war nicht übermäßig viel gewesen, doch das reichte. Sein Name war Serge Alexej Rukschow, 48 Jahre alt, in Moskau geboren. Fiel in der Schule und später in der militärischen Ausbildung beim Ministerium durch überhöhte Gewaltbereitschaft auf und wurde deshalb vom Dienst suspendiert. Vor 18 Jahren kam er nach England und ergatterte eine Stelle in Askaban, wo er sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Sicherheitschef hocharbeitete. Er hatte keine Familie.

Anschließend hatte er noch mal die alten Prozessakten durchgesehen, doch er fand einfach keinen Fall, der mit dem ihren vergleichbar war. Er hatte einen Abstecher in die Krankenstation gemacht und sich nach den Fortschritten mit dem Trank erkundet, doch keine guten Nachrichten erhalten. Schließlich war er wieder in seinem Büro angekommen, hatte per Flohpulver das Hauptquartier kontaktiert und erfahren, dass Moody sich inzwischen an der Harrysuche beteiligte, ebenso wie Kingsley, der gerade von seiner Schicht im Ministerium gekommen war.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Es musste langsam etwas geschehen, etwas musste vorangehen. Entschlossen packte er seinen Zauberstab und verließ die Schule. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf Hagrid, der gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam, ihn sah, den Kopf schüttelte und dann zum See weiterging. Hagrid hatte die Aufgabe, sich im Verbotenen Wald umzuhören, immerhin war Pettigrew durch diesen damals geflohen.

Als er die Apparationsgrenze hinter sich hatte, apparierte er direkt zum letzten bekannten Sitz von Voldemort. Einem Schloss nahe der Küste, von dem aus er vor seinem Sturz damals seine Intrigen gesponnen hatte. Vielleicht würde er etwas finden. Vielleicht.

* * *

Little Hangleton…

Die Sonne hing als orange Scheibe nur mehr knapp über dem Horizont. Bald würde sie untergehen und ganz verschwinden. Wieder ein Tag verstrichen, ohne dass sie Harry gefunden hätten, ohne dass sie Sirius', Severus' und Remus' Unschuld beweisen könnten, jeglicher Erfolg blieb ihnen verwehrt. Drei mögliche Orte hatte er jetzt schon abgeklappert, seit sein Dienst um 16 Uhr geendet hatte. Sein Magen knurrte, doch das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht. Den Friedhof würde er noch absuchen, dann würde er zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren und sich einen kleinen Imbiss genehmigen.

Immerhin hatte Fred sich bereiterklärt, ihm zu helfen, so ging es schneller und vier Augen sahen mehr als zwei.

Sie traten durch das gusseiserne Tor und schritten den breiten Hauptweg entlang, an einer Baumreihe vorbei und vor ihnen eröffnete sich der Blick über den gesamten Friedhof.

„Wow, sieht das hier immer so aus?" fragte Fred überrascht.

Viele der Grabsteine vor ihnen waren kaputt, Teile davon abgesplittert, manche komplett zertrümmert. Weiter hinten stand eine große Engelsstatue, doch sie hatte nur noch einen Flügel.

Instinktiv stellten sich Kingsley die Nackenhaare auf. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. „Nimm dich in Acht und halt die Augen offen."

„Klaro."

Sie teilten sich auf. Kingsley ging direkt auf die Engelsstatue zu, sie schien irgendwie im Mittelpunkt der Zerstörung zu stehen, Fred machte einen kleinen Bogen und wanderte durch die Gräberreihen, bis er etwas hinter einem zersplitterten Stein entdeckte. Aufmerksam kniete er sich hin und inspizierte seine Entdeckung genauer. „Hey Kingsley, hier ist Blut. Nicht viel, aber Blut."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Ne."

„Such weiter."

Kingsley erreichte die Statue, hier war die Zerstörung wirklich am Schlimmsten. Suchend wandte er sich um, seine Augen auf jedes noch so kleine Detail konzentrierend. Und diesmal wurde er für seine Mühe belohnt. Neben einem Grabstein lugte etwas hervor, er trat näher. Auf dem Grab stand ‚om Riddle', am Boden davor fand er das abgefallene ‚T'. Und neben dem Grabstein stand ein Rucksack.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller. Rasch kniete er sich hin und öffnete den Rucksack. Er fand darin etwas Kleidung, zwei Tagespropheten – die mit der Meldung von Sirius, Remus und Severus Verhaftung – ein Spickoskop und einen Tarnumhang. Er schloss kurz die Augen, als sich ihm so eine Ahnung auftat.

„Hey, sieh mal, das hab ich da hinten gefunden." Fred stand jetzt neben ihm und hielt ihm ein Stück schwarzes, breites Wildlederband hin, das zu einer Schleife verknotet war. Darin verwickelt und verfangen hingen ein paar Haare; lange, weißblonde Haare.

Noch während Kingsley das Band anstarrte und eins und eins zusammenzählte und doch hoffte, dass er nicht Recht behalten würde, warf Fred einen Blick auf den Rucksack. „Ist das nicht das nichtsnutzige Spickoskop, das Ron Harry geschenkt hat?"

„Ich wünschte, du hättest das nicht gesagt. Wir müssen auf der Stelle Albus informieren, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät." Doch nicht mal er selbst konnte seinen Worten Glauben schenken und auch Fred begriff, dass sie zu spät hier waren.

* * *

Little Hangleton, etwa eine Stunde vorher…

‚Dorffriedhof Little Hangleton – Mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhen'

Harrys Herz schlug schneller, als er diese Worte auf dem großen gusseisernen Tor las. Er war hier! Er war tatsächlich hier! An dem Ort, an dem Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, an dem er zum ersten Mal die Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches erleiden hatte müssen, an dem er die Abbilder seiner Eltern aus Voldemorts Zauberstab hatte kommen sehen, an dem Cedric gestorben war. All die Erinnerungen schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und er war froh, dass er schon gegessen hatte, denn jetzt hätte er nichts mehr runter gekriegt.

Die Sonne stand knapp über dem Horizont im Westen und warf ihre goldenen Strahlen über die grüne Landschaft und tauchte den Friedhof mit seinen Büschen und Bäumen, seinen Steindenkmälern und Grabsteinen in ein malerisches Licht.

Er atmete tief durch, dann betrat er den Friedhof. Ziellos schlenderte er die schmalen, gepflasterten Wege entlang. Sein Blick streifte mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Hinter ihm hörte er etwas rascheln. Schnell wandte er sich um, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand, doch er sah nur ein Eichhörnchen, das aus einem Gebüsch hervorflitzte und blitzschnell eine hohe Tanne erklomm.

An deinen Nerven solltest du noch arbeiten! riet er sich selbst und ging weiter, bis seine Augen fanden, was sie suchten. Die Statue des Engels.

Zielstrebig bahnte er sich seinen Weg jetzt zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch, immer auf die Statue zu. Majestätisch stand sie da, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, als wolle sie sie gleich zum Schutz um einen legen. Doch diese Flügel hatten ihn damals nicht geschützt. Niemand hatte das.

Und schließlich fand er, was er suchte.

Ein marmorner Grabstein, auf dem in dunklen Lettern der Name ‚Tom Riddle' prangte. Er ließ seinen Rucksack von seinen Schultern gleiten und warf ihn achtlos neben dem Grab ins Gras.

„So sieht man sich wieder." murmelte er leise, während er sich hinkniete und mit seiner Hand langsam über den kühlen Stein strich. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Rücken. So malerisch dieser Ort in diesem Licht auch aussehen mochte, es war dennoch ein böser Ort. Hier war Schreckliches geschehen.

Langsam stand er wieder auf, seinen Blick nicht von dem Grabstein nehmend.

Und jetzt? Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Mit einem Mal wusste er nicht mehr, wieso er mit aller Macht versucht hatte, hierher zu gelangen. Nur weil Wurmschwanz damals hier gewesen war, hieß das ja nicht, dass er immer noch hier war und nur auf ihn wartete.

Verzweiflung keimte in ihm hoch. Sirius saß in Askaban, Remus saß in Askaban, und Snape auch und was machte er? Er flüchtete sich quer durchs Land, um einen Friedhof zu finden.

Wütend über sich selbst trat er mit voller Wucht gegen den leicht verwitterten Marmor, so hart, dass das ‚T' von ‚Tom' abbrach und zu Boden fiel.

„Wo bist du?" schrie er in den Abend hinaus. „Zeig dich, du schleimiger Bastard!"

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Er kam sich dumm vor, und doch brauchten seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung ein Ventil und so schrie er weiter. Das leise Surren in seinem Rucksack hörte er nicht.

„Wo du auch bist, Wurmschwanz, ich werde dich finden! Und dann wirst du bezahlen, für alles, was du Sirius und Remus angetan hast! Ich werde dich finden! Hörst du? HÖRST DU?"

„Aber, aber… Kein Grund so zu schreien, Potter!"

Harry erstarrte. Seine Augen wurden groß, die Gänsehaut weitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um seinen Zauberstab, als er sich langsam zu der ihm wohlbekannten Stimme umdrehte.

„Malfoy."

In der Tat, vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Er trug Muggelkleidung, was Harry ungewöhnlich vorkam, und diese war auch seltsam schlicht. Nur eine gewöhnliche schwarze Hose und ein einfaches, langärmliges dunkelblaues Hemd. Sein langes, weißblondes Haar hatte er im Nacken zusammengebunden. Um seine Lippen spielte ein selbstzufriedenes und zynisches Grinsen. Seine grauen Augen funkelten ihn kalt und abschätzend an.

„Wen hast du erwartet, Potter? Doch wohl nicht Pettigrew. Dachtest du wirklich, du würdest ihn hier finden?" fragte er belustigt.

Eine leichte Röte stieg in Harrys Wangen. Ja, er hatte es tatsächlich geglaubt und er wusste jetzt, wie unglaublich dumm das von ihm war. „Wieso sind sie hier?"

„Ach weißt du," Malfoy setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, er schlenderte zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand, mit der linken strich er abwesend über ein paar Grabinschriften und wischte ein paar Blätter von kleineren Statuen. „ich hab mich gefragt, wo du wohl hinwillst. Du hast so zielstrebig gewirkt, also bin ich dir gefolgt. Ich war neugierig, was sich der große Harry Potter wohl zur Rettung seiner Freunde einfallen lässt. Und ich muss sagen, du enttäuscht mich."

„Seit wann verfolgen sie mich schon?"

„Als wenn das wichtig wäre. Aber ich hab dich kurz vor Crisby gefunden."

Harry schauderte innerlich. Solange war ihm Malfoy schon auf den Fersen und er hatte nichts davon bemerkt.

„Was wollen sie von mir?"

„Du enttäuscht mich schon wieder, Potter. Die Antwort auf diese Frage sollte doch wohl offensichtlich sein."

Malfoy war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy ihn in die Finger bekam. Oh nein.

„Dann sollten sie wissen, dass ich nicht vorhabe, es ihnen so leicht zu machen! _Stupor_!"

Ein roter Blitz schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab, aber Malfoy sprang behände einen Schritt zur Seite. Er grinste abfällig.

„Ich das alles, was du parat hast, Potter?"

Harry versuchte es noch mal und noch ein paar Mal mit was anderem, aber Malfoy wich ihm entweder aus oder fing seinen Zauber mit einem Schutzzauber ab. Doch dann ging auch der Todesser zur Offensive über.

Auf dem Friedhof entflammte ein erbittertes Duell. Blitze in den verschiedensten Farben zuckten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Grabsteine barsten, die Vögel in den Bäumen flatterten aufgeregt davon und die Eichhörnchen flohen ängstlich. Sie benutzten die Statuen und Steine als Deckung. Harry keuchte schon bald vor Anstrengung, Malfoys Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sein Haar hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht – bei einem Ausweichmanöver war er an einem Ast hängen geblieben und hatte dabei sein Haarband eingebüßt. Doch keiner von beiden wollte klein beigeben.

Langsam wurde Harry bewusst, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hätte auf Dumbledore hören sollen, er hätte dem Orden helfen sollen anstatt auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Und wieder zersplitterte der Grabstein hinter dem er gerade kauerte. Die Splitter rissen ihm die Haut in Gesicht und Armen auf und dann sah er ihn. Malfoy stand direkt über ihm und grinste boshaft auf ihn herab.

So schnell es ihm gelang sprang er auf und rannte davon. Er musste Schutz finden, er musste…

„Aahh!"

Der Fluch traf ihn am rechten Schulterblatt, er taumelte, stolperte und stürzte schließlich zu Boden, dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel. Er war bewusstlos.

* * *

Ihr kennt das ja schon, einfach den Review-Button klicken!

lg, Bella


	11. Nagende Schuld

So, bin wieder zuhause, wenn auch nicht lange. Also lass ich euch schnell ein neues Kapitel da, für den Fall, dass es jemanden gibt, der bei dem schönen Wetter hier drinnen ist :-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**_Nagende Schuld_**

Askaban…

Es war, als würde er nach schier endlos langer Zeit aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum aufwachen, der an seinen Kräften zehrte, der ihn offenbar aussaugen wollte. Nur schwer wurde er ihn los, er klebte wie Sirup an seinem Geist, wollte ihn anfangs unbedingt in seinen Fängen halten, doch der Hund war stärker. Er schüttelte alles ab und öffnete träge die Augen. Erst nach einer Weile registrierten seine Sinne, dass er immer noch da war, wo er nicht sein wollte. Er schnüffelte in die Luft, doch seine Schnauze fühlte sich taub, schwer und kalt an, als gehörte sie nicht zu ihm und wenn er sie bewegte, schmerzte sie. Und riechen konnte er auch nichts.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, der nicht seinem Hundehirn entsprungen zu sein schien: es ist vorbei.

Langsam und mit fahrigen Bewegungen erhob er sich in eine sitzende Position, dann verwandelte er sich zurück, bis er als Sirius Black wieder auf seiner Pritsche saß. Die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und den Oberkörper weit nach vorn übergebeugt atmete er zittrig, aber tief, durch den Mund. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich mit den Händen über die Unterarme, auf denen eine beachtliche Gänsehaut prangte. Er fühlte sich gelähmt, kalt und leer, völlig ausgelaugt und motivationslos, wie ein kläglicher Schatten seiner selbst. Und er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut.

Er schloss die Augen und barg seufzend sein Gesicht in seinen Armen, nur um ihm nächsten Moment von einem gleißenden Schmerz endgültig ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkatapultiert zu werden. In seiner geschundenen Nase pochte und hämmerte es und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht drangedacht hatte, er verfluchte Snape dafür, seine Nase gebrochen zu haben und er verfluchte Voldemort, ohne den er gar nicht hier wäre.

Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten sinken, bis er an der rauen Steinwand Halt fand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Schmerz soweit nachließ, dass er wieder klar sehen konnte, wenn er die Augen öffnete.

Wie lange waren sie hiergewesen? Wie lange hatten sie sich von ihnen ernährt?

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und doch hätte er es vermutlich nicht überstanden, hätte Tatze ihn nicht vor ihrem Wesen beschützt. Wenn er kein Animagus wäre… er wollte gar nicht drüber nachdenken.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er hoch und starrte bis aufs äußerste angespannt umher. ER war ein Animagus. ER hatte eine Möglichkeit, sich wenigstens ein bisschen ihrem Zugriff zu entziehen. ER schon. Aber Remus nicht! Und Snape auch nicht.

Fast augenblicklich traf sein Blick auf Remus und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er war auf seine Pritsche hinabgerutscht, seine Beine hingen von ihr herunter, sein Kopf lag zur Seite geneigt an der Wand, sein rechter Arm hing schlaff herab. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl mit einem leichten Graustich. Er rührte sich nicht.

Snape war vergessen.

Keine Sekunde später kniete er neben seinem Freund und registrierte voller Erleichterung, dass er noch atmete, wenn auch flach und schnell. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und für einen Moment verdrehte er dankbar die Augen nach oben, um irgendjemandem zu danken, egal wem.

Behutsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Remus' Stirn. Sie war eiskalt. Er stand auf und zog behutsam Moonys Beine auf die Pritsche, legte ihm den Arm auf den Bauch und breitete das spärliche Laken schützend über ihm aus, dann hob er dessen Oberkörper an und hockte sich hinter ihn, ein Bein auf den Boden stellend, das andere gegen die Steinwand gelehnt. Er zog seinen Freund dicht an sich, bis dieser an seiner Brust ruhte und umschloss seinen kalten, reglosen Körper mit seinen Armen, seine Hände mit deinen seines Freundes verschränkt. Mit allen Mitteln wollte er ihm etwas von seiner Körperwärme abgeben, obwohl auch ihm schrecklich kalt war. Den Kopf leicht geneigt, so dass Remus wirres Haar an seiner Wange kitzelte, murmelte er pausenlos beruhigend auf ihn ein. Und gleichzeitig auch auf sich selbst.

Sein Herz schlug heftig und unkontrolliert in seiner Brust, vor Sorge, vor Angst, vor Nervosität, seine Hände zitterten leicht, seine Nackenhärchen waren aufgestellt, so sehr stand er unter einer Spannung, die ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Auch wenn er äußerlich gelassen wirkte, so tobte in seinem Inneren ein unerbittlicher Kampf. Sein Herz versetzte ihn in Aufruhr, wo sein Verstand ihn zur Ruhe zwang. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, den Dementoren über längere Zeit schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Er wusste, dass es einen in Abgründe warf, die man sich nicht vorstellen konnte und dass es schwer und mühselig war, sich aus ihnen wieder hervorzuarbeiten.

„Hey Moony, hörst du mich? Sie sind weg. Weg. Du bist wieder in Sicherheit. Ich bin hier bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein Moony, hörst du?"

Seine Arme umschlossen seinen reglosen Freund fester und er wippte leicht vor und zurück, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu schweigen. Er musste seine Stimme hören um ruhig zu bleiben, brauchte das Gefühl, etwas zu tun, nicht durchzudrehen. Seine Nerven lagen blank.

„Du solltest dir ein paar warme Gedanken machen, dann… dann geht's dir gleich wieder besser, weißt du? Ich weiß, das ist leicht gesagt im Moment. Aber… mir wird schon was einfallen… was einfallen…"

Fieberhaft durchstöberte er seinen Geist, auf der Suche nach glücklichen Erinnerungen, etwas Heiterem, Lustigem, doch er fand nur Trostloses, Trauriges, Aufwühlendes und immer wenn er glaubte, etwas zu erhaschen, entzog es sich seinem Zugriff. Er versuchte es mit immer noch mehr Enthusiasmus und dann schaffte er es, sich eine Erinnerung zu ergattern.

„Weißt du noch, nach unserem sechsten Jahr in den Ferien? Lily hat uns diese Hütte gemietet und wir hatten sie zwei ganze Wochen nur für uns allein. Keine Erwachsenen, keine Regeln, einfach nur wir. Die ganze Zeit hat die Sonne geschienen, es war so wunderbar warm und der Wald hinter der Hütte hat nach Kiefern und Tannen geduftet. Ich hatte diesen mörderischen Sonnenbrand, weil ich nicht auf euch hören wollte und James hat mich damit aufgezogen. Wir haben diesen kleinen, klaren Bach mit dem Teich im Wald entdeckt. Und wir haben Lily und James beim Nacktbaden erwischt und du hast ihnen die Kleider gestohlen."

Ein Lächeln wuchs auf Sirius Lippen und formte sich langsam zum Grinsen, bis sich sogar ein kleines Lachen seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Es klang so fehl am Platz, so klein und hilflos und schutzlos, dass er sofort wieder verstummte.

Da spürte er eine kleine Bewegung, Remus Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, bis dessen Wange an seiner Brust ruhte. Sein Atem wurde schneller und keuchender, seine Hände krampften sich um Sirius' Finger, dass es schmerzte, dann fing er an zu zittern, zuerst nur ein bisschen, dann immer heftiger.

Sirius Unterkiefer zuckte, entsetzt musste er mitansehen – und spüren – wie sein Freund litt. Wie die Macht der Dementoren an ihm zerrte, ihn verzehrte. Ein namenloses Grauen legte sich über ihn, lähmte ihn, ließ ihn nur fassungslos zuschauen.

Bis ein leises, kaum hörbares, klägliches Wimmern an seine Ohren drang, das ihn aus seiner Erstarrung befreite. Seine Arme schlossen sich enger um Remus bebenden Körper und langsam begann sich eine glühende Wut in ihm zu sammeln. Eine Wut auf Rukschow, auf Askaban, auf die Dementoren, aber vor allem auf Voldemort. Voldemort war für James und Lilys Tod verantwortlich. Voldemort hatte aus dem schüchternen, ängstlichen Jungen Peter einen ängstlichen, machtvollen Sklaven seiner selbst gemacht und ihn seinen Freunden entrissen und jetzt sorgte er dafür, dass Remus solche Qualen leiden musste.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut und voller Seelenqual und Zorn aufzuschreien. Er schwor sich Rache, Rache für alles, was dieses Monster ihm und seinen Freunden angetan hatte. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis Voldemort und all seine üblen Schergen die Strafe bekommen hatten, die sie verdienten.

„Pscht Moony. Es ist vorbei. Ich bin hier. Hier bei dir. Kämpf dagegen an! Sie wollen dir vorgaukeln, dass dein Leben die wahre Hölle ist, dass jeder Tag aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Horror, Gewalt, Trauer, Tod, Demütigung und Ablehnung bestand. Aber das ist nicht so! Lass dir das nicht einreden! Ich weiß, dass du stark bist! Komm schon, so ein paar dämliche Dementoren können dir vielleicht zusetzen, aber sie können dir nicht nehmen, was dir gehört. Du hast Freunde, Moony, Freunde, die dich lieben. Du hattest wunderschöne Zeiten, auch wenn James, Peter und ich dir das Leben mit unseren Streichen nicht immer leicht gemacht haben. Andererseits hast du's uns aber auch ordentlich zurückgezahlt!"

Eine ganze Weile sprach er so auf ihn ein, ohne Zeitgefühl, doch es war ihm egal. Sollten sie ihn doch hier finden, sollten sie ihn bestrafen, sollten sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden. Er würde Remus in dieser Verfassung um nichts in der Welt freiwillig allein lassen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließ das Zittern nach und etwas Farbe und Wärme kehrte zurück in den dünnen Körper.

Erleichtert seufzte Sirius auf. „Ruh dich aus!" flüsterte er.

Jetzt, wo die Anspannung etwas von ihm wich, da wurde er sich eines anderen, leisen Geräusches bewusst. Ein Geräusch, das ihn zum einen daran erinnerte, dass sie beiden nicht die einzigen hier waren, die den Dementoren ausgesetzt waren, und das ihn zum anderen erschreckte, denn es war ein Geräusch, das so wenig zu dieser Person passte, wie ein Eiswürfel in die Wüste.

Er vernahm ein Schluchzen. Leise und verzweifelt und voller Angst.

Ein Blick in die andere Zelle zeigte ihm, dass Snape wie ein Baby zusammengerollt auf seiner Pritsche lag, den Kopf in den Armen verborgen mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Er zitterte. Und er schluchzte.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er die Szene. Snape hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen, aber eigentlich hatte er jedes Recht dazu gehabt. Nun ja, er hatte vielleicht etwas übertrieben, doch er selbst hatte eine Situation ausgenützt, die er hätte unangetastet lassen sollen. Er hatte in Snapes Leben herumgeschnüffelt und mehr erfahren als in den zahlreichen Jahren zuvor.

Was er von Snape erfahren hatte, gab ihm zu denken. Snapes unbändige Wut, die geradezu frisch aus der Hölle zu stammen schien, gab ihm zu denken. Das Schluchzen, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, gab ihm zu denken.

Dieser Mann, so unerschütterlich, so unnahbar, so kalt und hart er auch wirken mochte, so grausam er in seiner Vergangenheit auch gewesen sein mochte, er war doch nur ein Mensch.

„Snape!"

„SNAPE!"

Ein Ruck ging durch die zitternde Gestalt und das Schluchzen erstarb, zurück blieb ein schweres, keuchendes Atmen und der immer noch zitternde Leib. „Es ist vorbei, Snape, sie sind weg."

„Wwweg?" fragte eine leise, zittrige, von den Stunden der Qual gezeichnete Stimme, doch nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

Sein Blick wandte sich nach unten, von wo ihm ein Paar bernsteinfarbene Augen gequält und gehetzt entgegenblickten. Schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Niemals, wirklich absolut niemals, hatte er diesen Ausdruck, der so bezeichnend war für Askaban, in diesen Augen sehen wollen.

Er nickte. Der Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte ihn am sprechen.

„Mmir's kaaalt."

Er schluckte ein paar Mal, bis er wieder etwas hervorbrachte. „Mir auch, Moony, mir auch. Jetzt ruh dich aus!"

Die Lider schlossen sich wieder über den bernsteinfarbenen Augen und nach einer Weile lehnte Moonys Körper wieder schwer gegen seinem. Er schlief. Den Schlaf der Gerechten. Den Schlaf der Erschöpften. Den Schlaf der Gequälten.

Nur kurze Zeit später verlosch das Licht und Sirius saß in völliger Dunkelheit.

* * *

Irgendwo in England…

Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, als der dichte Nebel um sein Bewusstsein sich langsam lichtete, war der Schmerz. Ein unangenehmes Brennen in der Schulter. Das Zweite, das sich dazugesellte, war die Kälte. Sie kroch durch seine Glieder und lähmte ihn zusätzlich. Langsam kehrten auch die anderen Sinne zurück. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte und seine Hände lagen auf etwas Rauem. Es fühlte sich fast an wie Stein. Und es war der Urheber für die Kälte. Es roch irgendwie dumpf, nach stehender Luft und etwas feucht.

Träge öffnete er die Augen. Da war eine Wand aus Stein, mehr konnte er nicht sehen. Etwas mühsam und steif stützte er sich auf seine Arme und zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz in seine rechte Schulter fuhr. Beinahe wäre er wieder zusammengesackt. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, bevor er die Zähne zusammenbiss, dann rappelte er sich weiter auf, bis er an die Wand gestützt auf etwas wackeligen Beinen stand. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig, doch er ignorierte es, so gut es ging. Ein kurzes Tasten sagte ihm, dass man ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte. Er fluchte leise, dann sah er sich um.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen, leeren Raum aus Stein. Ungefähr drei auf drei Meter, steinerne Wände und grob behauener Stein am Boden. Der Raum war ziemlich hoch. An einer Wand befand sich eine schwere, mächtig aussehende, dunkle Holztüre, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich ein kleines Loch, eine Art Fenster, nur dass es komplett offen war – und leider auch so hoch oben, dass er es nicht erreichen konnte und auch nicht mehr sehen konnte, als den grauen Fels der Mauer. In einer Ecke lag ein größerer, dreckiger Fetzen, der wohl vor langer Zeit mal eine gewöhnliche Decke war, jetzt aber eher aussah wie das Zuhause zahlreicher Kleinsttiere.

Mit steifen Beinen stakste er zur Tür und hielt sich dabei die schmerzende Schulter. Seine Hand griff nach dem Türgriff und drückte ihn hinunter, aber nichts tat sich. Die Tür war verschlossen. Er war eingesperrt.

Seufzend ließ er seine Stirn gegen das glatte Holz sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war. Doch als ihm alles wieder in den Sinn kam, machte es das nicht besser, sondern nur schlimmer.

„Oh, du bist so ein Vollidiot!" verfluchte er sich selbst. „Gut gemacht, Harry, wirklich gut gemacht. Du bist zu einem irrwitzigen Unternehmen aufgebrochen, um deinen Freunden zu helfen, und ausgerechnet dem in die Finger gelaufen, der dich töten will. Super Harry, wirklich prima!"

* * *

Im neuen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens…

Die Mittagssonne glühte draußen vor sich hin, verwandelte das dreckige Industrieviertel in einen trägen, schmutzigen Backofen. Im Wohnzimmer in Spinner's End war es stickig und die schwere, schwülwarme Luft mischte sich mit der düsteren Stimmung und gemeinsam senkten sie sich als trübe, dichte Masse über die Anwesenden, die stumm vor sich hinstarrten.

Es waren nicht viele hier, Kingsley und Arthur mussten arbeiten, genauso wie mehrere andere. Poppy und Emmy mühten sich noch mit dem Aurenaufguss ab, doch keiner von ihnen glaubte mehr wirklich daran, dass er seine Aufgabe noch erfüllen würde. Minerva war in Hogwarts, irgendjemand musste schließlich trotz dieses ganzen Schlamassels die Bücherlisten, die ZAG-Ergebnisse, die Einladungen an neue Erstklässler und die Anstecker der neuen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher verschicken. Sie machte es im Moment wirklich nicht gerne, dafür aber mit einem Eifer, dass sie wohl nur halb so lange wie sonst brauchen würde, denn sie wusste, ihre Hilfe wurde schließlich anderswo gebraucht.

Und so waren die einzigen Anwesenden Dumbledore, Hagrid, Moody, Molly, Charlie, Tonks, Mundungus und Elphias Dodge.

Gerade hatte Dumbledore ihnen die neueste Nachricht von Bill und Hestia aus Amerika weitergeleitet. Sie hatten die Kinder gefunden, doch die Mutter wollte sie da raushalten, sie hätten schon genug erleben müssen, was kein Kind erleben sollte. Dennoch war es Hestia gelungen, wenigstens ein kurzes Gespräch mit den Kids rauszuschinden, doch sie musste feststellen, dass sich die beiden Kleinen an nichts, was mit Severus zu tun hatte, erinnern konnten. Sie wussten nur, sie waren im Bad und dann hinter dem Busch, wo sie warten sollten, bis sich eine ganze Weile nichts mehr rührte.

„Er hat ihre Erinnerungen verändert, um sich zu schützen." schlussfolgerte Tonks.

„Ja, und damit unwissentlich seine wichtigsten Zeugen aus dem Rennen genommen. Er ist ein guter Zauberer, der weiß, was er tut. Wenn wir versuchen würden, seinen Zauber zu neutralisieren, könnten wir den Kindern irreparablen Schaden zufügen." überlegte Moody.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Alastor. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen." meinte Dumbledore entschlossen.

Damit war das Thema beendet und sie wandten sich Harry zu. Das Haarband und die Haare waren eindeutig von einem Malfoy und der Haarlänge nach von Malfoy senior. Der Rucksack gehörte definitiv Harry. Also musste es einen Kampf zwischen ihnen gegeben haben, den Harry ganz offenbar verloren hatte. Sie konnten die Spur der beiden noch bis in den nahen Wald verfolgen, dann endete sie, Malfoy war appariert. Nur wohin?

Ihnen war klar, dass er Harry zu Voldemort gebracht hatte, nur wussten sie nicht, wo sie den finden sollten.

„Vielleicht wollte er dich davor warnen, Albus. Severus hat dir Harry, Voldemort und Malfoy gezeigt, vielleicht wollte er dir sagen, dass Malfoy hinter Harry her ist, um ihn Voldemort auszuliefern." überlegte Molly.

Ein Weile dachten sie darüber nach, bis Albus murmelte: „Stellt sich die Frage: woher wusste Severus das, wenn er in Askaban sitzt? Und weiß er vielleicht noch mehr?"

„Als se'n damals mitgenomm' ham, wusst er jed'nfalls noch nix davon. Sonst hätt er's glei gesagt. Er musses in Askaban erfahr'n ham."

Charlie griff Hagrids Gedanken auf. „Nur wer in Askaban weiß von Voldemorts Plänen und wer würde sie Snape verraten?"

Da brachte sich auch Mundungus in die Unterhaltung ein, der er bisher nur in eine Ecke vermummelt zugehört hatte. „Na, jemand, der sich verdammt sicher is, dass weder Snape, noch Black und Lupin jemals wieder da rauskommen. Also kann er Snape oder einem der andern verraten, dass Malfoy hinter Harry her is, um ihn auszuliefern. Jemand, der die drei quälen will."

„Quälen?" fragte Molly etwas verwirrt, aber in Anbetracht der Wortwahl doch etwas zittrig nach.

„Na überleg mal, Molly. Alle drei haben Harry immer beschützt, jetzt sind sie aus dem Weg geräumt und können nichts unternehmen und dann erzählst du genau den dreien, was passieren wird und sie können nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun."

Etwas verwundert starrten einige Mundungus an, so was Tiefsinniges und Logisches hatte keiner von ihm erwartet.

Molly biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das ist grausam. Das ist hinterhältig. Das ist…"

„.. das Werk eines Todessers." vervollständigte Elphias ihren Satz. „Wem sonst könnte so etwas in den Sinn kommen?"

Moody, der bis jetzt nur still gelauscht hatte und nur dann und wann die Stirn runzelte, die Augenbrauen zusammenzog oder mürrisch grummelte, brachte jetzt alle zum Schweigen.

„Malfoy. Ich wette, das war Malfoy. In zwielichtigen Kreisen hat er nach wie vor Einfluss, ungeachtet der Ministeriumssache letztes Jahr und er hat Kohle, es wäre für ihn ein leichtes, irgendjemanden zu bestechen, um nach Askaban zu gelangen und dort einen vom Ministerium nicht genehmigten Besuch zu machen. Außerdem wird Voldemort immer noch stocksauer sein, immerhin hat Severus seine Strafe überlebt, was er sicherlich nicht hätte sollen. Also schickt er Malfoy los, der kann sich an Severus austoben und ihm erklären, was er vorhat."

„Wir müssen herausfinden, ob die drei noch mehr wissen!" meinte Charlie entschlossen.

„Aber wie?" fragte Molly ratlos.

Nach langer Zeit meldete sich auch Dumbledore wieder zu Wort. „Einer von uns muss als Malfoy nach Askaban. Ihn werden sie reinlassen, ohne dass es allzu viel Aufsehen erregt."

„Aber wie?" wiederholte Molly ihre Frage von zuvor.

„Ich könnte das machen." Tonks war vom Fensterbrett heruntergesprungen und wirkte aufgeregt. „Mit einem guten Foto, nach dem ich mich bei der Verwandlung richten kann, müsste ich das hinkriegen."

Die anderen musterten sie kritisch, bis Dumbledore schließlich seufzte. „Ich möchte dich nur ungern dort hinschicken, Tonks. Du stehst erst ganz am Anfang deiner Karriere als Auror, dir fehlt hierfür die nötige Erfahrung. Allein mit der Optik ist es nicht getan, du müsstest reden wie Malfoy, dich bewegen wie Malfoy, dich verhalten wie Malfoy. Tut mir leid, Tonks, aber wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, möchte ich dich nicht in die Höhle des Löwen schicken."

Niedergeschlagen, mit hängenden Schultern und etwas beleidigt schlurfte sie zurück und hockte sich wieder aufs Fensterbrett.

Moody grummelte brummig. „Wenn wir Vielsafttrank da hätten… Wir haben Malfoys Haare, es wäre ein Kinderspiel."

„Gut, wir werden versuchen, bis morgen früh um acht Uhr eine ausreichende Menge Vielsafttrank aufzutreiben. Versucht es überall, wo es nur geht. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier." Dumbledore tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Moody. „Ich werde selbst gehen. Sollten wir jedoch keinen oder nicht genug auftreiben können, dann wirst du dich beweisen müssen, Tonks. Ich möchte, dass du bis morgen vorsichtshalber alles studierst, was du von Malfoy finden kannst und übe die Verwandlung. Bis dahin bleibt uns nichts anderes, als noch mal die Beweise zu prüfen und allen Hinweisen nach Voldemorts Verbleib nachzugehen. Viel Glück euch allen."

* * *

Irgendwo in England…

Angenehm warme, fast schon stickig heiße Luft drang durch das hohe Fenster in Harrys kühles Verließ und wärmte ihn. Immerhin trug er nur ein dünnes T-Shirt. Er vermutete, dass es inzwischen auf Mittag zuging, jedenfalls behauptete das sein Magen. Auf jede erdenkliche Weise hatte er bereits versucht, das Fenster zu erreichen oder die Tür zu öffnen, doch ihm gelang weder das eine, noch das andere. Das Fenster lag zu hoch und die Tür war magisch verschlossen. Frustriert hatte er sich zu Boden gesetzt und grübelte über seine unglaubliche Dummheit nach.

Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang annehmen können, er würde Wurmschwanz auf diesem dämlichen Friedhof finden?

Da horchte er auf. Schritte näherten sich. Blitzschnell sprang er auf die Beine, sein Herz hämmerte vor Furcht und Anspannung in seiner Brust. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter war zu einem unangenehmen Ziehen abgeflaut.

Ein Klacken erklang im Schloss, dann bewegte sich die Klinke nach unten und absolut lautlos schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Natürlich war er es, wer hätte es auch sonst sein sollen. Schwarze Stiefel glänzten auf Hochglanz poliert an seinen Füßen, eine edle, schwarze Robe schwang um seinen dürren Körper und entblößte nur die bleichen, knochigen, langen Finger und das fahle Gesicht mit der schlangenartigen Nase, den zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogenen blassen Lippen und den feuerroten Augen, die ihn jetzt voller Amüsement, Spott und abgrundtiefem Hass musterten.

„Hallo Harry." zischte Voldemort ihm mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme entgegen und betrat die kleine Zelle, dicht gefolgt von Malfoy, der die Türe bewachte.

Harry blieb stumm.

„Warum so unhöflich?"

Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und starrte Voldemort mit funkelnden Augen an. Obwohl ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug, ignorierte er seine Angst und konzentrierte sich auf seine Wut.

„Wieso? Mal überlegen, es könnte daran liegen, dass du meine Eltern ermordet hast, oder vielleicht daran, dass du mich töten willst, vielleicht auch, weil Wurmschwanz hier herumwuselt und dir die Stiefel leckt, obwohl er in Askaban sitzen sollte und nicht Sirius. Aber das sind ja alles nur Kleinigkeiten. Eigentlich liegt es ja nur an dieser miserablen Unterkunft. Oder würdest du hier drin gerne deine Zeit verbringen?" Seine Stimme klang ganz ruhig, aber innerlich brodelte er, ein Feuer, das sich deutlich in seinem Blick wiederspiegelte.

Voldemorts Züge erhärteten sich, ehe ein kaltes Lächeln seine schmalen Lippen spannte. „Du wirst deinem Vater und seinen lausigen Freunden immer ähnlicher, das muss man dir lassen. Vorlaut und ohne jedes Gespür dafür, wann man sich zuweit aus dem Fenster lehnt. Aber dein Sarkasmus wird dir schon noch vergehen."

„Weil ich mal wieder sterben soll?" Dieser vor Spott triefende Satz entschlüpfte Harry, bevor er noch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte.

Er sah, wie sich Malfoy an der Tür anspannte und dessen Gesicht vor ungläubiger, unterdrückter Wut leicht zitterte. Voldemort dagegen grinste nur weiterhin sein kaltes, amüsiertes Lachen.

„Richtig, nur diesmal werde ich nicht den Fehler machen, dich zu unterschätzen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Wut ließ ihn all seine Angst vergessen. „Und wieso reden wir dann noch? Wieso bringst du's nicht einfach hinter dich?" schrie er voller Zorn.

Ein Unheil verkündendes Glitzern trat in die Augen des Dunklen Lords und sein Lächeln wurde sogar noch kälter und grausamer. Harry verstummte und musste schlucken. Er hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren sollen! Eine Gänsehaut kroch langsam seinen Rücken hinab und die ungewisse Furcht in ihm gewann doch langsam die Oberhand über die Wut.

„Natürlich könnte ich das, aber das würde doch den ganzen Spaß verderben."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Es macht einfach zuviel Spaß, den alten Narren zu beobachten, wie er verzweifelt versucht, dich zu finden, obwohl er im Moment doch alle Kraft darin investieren sollte, seine drei heißgeliebten Schäfchen aus Askaban zu befreien. Leider dürfte ihm das jetzt sicher nicht mehr gelingen, wo er doch dich suchen muss."

Vor Schreck weiteten sich Harrys Augen. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Dumbledore suchte nach ihm und mit ihm vermutlich der halbe Phönixorden. Jetzt hatte er nicht genug Leute und Zeit, um Sirius, Remus und Snape da rauszuholen. Als ihm die Tragweite des Ganzen so richtig klar wurde, schloss er gequält die Augen. Es war seine Schuld, wenn Sirius und Lupin dem Kuss der Dementoren ausgesetzt würden. Es war seine Schuld, wenn Snape lebenslang in Askaban saß. Es war alles seine Schuld, nur weil er überstürzt und dumm gehandelt hatte, statt mal kurz nachzudenken und ein bisschen Vertrauen in den Mann zu setzen, der immer für ihn dagewesen war, der ihn immer beschützt hatte, auch wenn er es selbst oft nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Es war Voldemort.

„Wie fühlt man sich so in der Rolle des Henkers?"

Harry schaffte es nicht mehr, sein Gegenüber böse anzufunkeln, zu sehr nagte das eben Gehörte an ihm.

„Und außerdem möchte ich mir doch nicht den Spaß entgehen lassen, wenn du miterlebst, was die Verhandlung den Dreien bringt? Vielleicht sollten wir schon jetzt einen kleinen Blick riskieren?"

Blitzschnell zückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und nach einem kurzen Schwenker stand ein großer, alt aussehender Spiegel in Harrys Zelle. Er tippte das Glas an und sprach seltsam klingende Worte, wie aus einer alten, längst vergessenen Sprache. Die Oberfläche des Spiegels verschwamm und schlug Wellen, wie ein See über den der Wind hinwegstreicht. Farbige Schlieren zogen sich durch die Wellen und langsam formten sich daraus einzelne Gestalten, die Oberfläche kam zur Ruhe und ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam Harrys Kehle.

Der Spiegel zeigte einen kalten, aus Stein gehauenen Raum, der von Gittern in vier Zellen unterteilt war, in dreien davon befanden sich Menschen. Menschen, die Harry erkannte. Mit großen Augen trat er einen Schritt näher und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Voldemort und Malfoy waren vergessen.

Er sah Snape auf einer Pritsche sitzen. Die Knie hatte er dicht an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darumgeschlungen. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper ohne Unterlass. Sein Kopf lehnte hinten an der Wand, so dass Harry sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, noch viel bleicher als sonst, außer an Wangen und Kinn, da sprießten dunkle Bartstoppel. Seine linke Wange war blau verfärbt und blutige Verbände waren um seine Handgelenke gewickelt. Der Anblick fesselte ihn durch seine Unwirklichkeit. Das konnte nicht Snape sein und doch war er es. Diese völlig erschöpfte und kraftlose Gestalt, die hilflos zitterte.

Hektisch wanderte sein Blick weiter. In der Zelle nebenan lief Lupin langsamen Schrittes auf und ab. Seine zerschlissene Robe hatte er eng um sich geschlungen, den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. Als er sich umwandte, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf ein leichenblasses, müdes Gesicht, dessen eine Hälfte grünlich verfärbt und um Auge und Lippen etwas geschwollen war.

Eine Zelle weiter saß Sirius. Ein Knie mit den verschränkten Händen haltend, das andere Bein am Boden, ließ er Remus keinen Moment aus den Augen. Auch er war blass, wenn auch nicht so schlimm, wie die anderen beiden, und ein noch kurzer schwarzer Bart ließ sein Gesicht älter und düsterer wirken. Seine Nase sah ziemlich angeschwollen aus und Reste von eingetrocknetem Blut klebten darum herum.

Lupin trat langsam ans Gitter und ließ in einer Geste völliger Resignation seinen Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe sinken. In diesem Moment wirkte er um so vieles kraftloser und verletzlicher als nach einer Vollmondnacht, dass sich Harry fragte, ob er sich wohl auf den Beinen würde halten können. Sofort sprang Sirius auf und trat zu ihm ans Gitter. Er griff durch die Stäbe und schloss seine Hände fest um Lupins Oberarme und ließ seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes sinken.

„Es braucht Zeit." sagte Sirius leise und in aufmunterndem Tonfall.

„Aber es wird nie wieder ganz vergehen, nicht wahr?" Harry hätte Lupins Stimme beinahe nicht erkannt, so rau und tonlos hörte sie sich an und soviel Verzweiflung lag darin.

Sirius antwortete nicht, was Lupin offenbar Antwort genug war, denn seine Schultern begannen kurz zu zittern.

„Hey Moony. Du packst das, hörst du! Hey, ich hab das schließlich auch schon mal überstanden und wir beide wissen schließlich, wer von uns beiden schon immer der Stärkere war, hm?" Auch aus Sirius Stimme glaubte Harry etwas Verzweiflung herauszuhören, die aber wohl eher aus der Sorge um seinen Freund resultierte.

Ein kurzes, heiseres und freudloses Lachen erklang. Ein irgendwie schrecklicher Laut.

Sirius packte Lupin etwas fester und schüttelte ihn leicht und bestärkend. „Dumbledore wird einen Weg finden, uns hier rauszuholen, Moony! Das versprech ich dir!"

In diesem Moment verblasste das Bild, die Farben verschwammen und schließlich zeigte die Spiegeloberfläche nur noch ihn selbst, wie er mit großen Augen, leicht offenem Mund und blassem Gesicht dastand.

„Nein!" entfuhr es ihm, doch Voldemort und Malfoy lachten nur.

„Noch einen schönen Aufenthalt, wünsche ich!" sagte Voldemort voller Sarkasmus und verließ zusammen mit Malfoy die Zelle. Das Schloss klackte und Harry war allein.

Und er fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Nein…" murmelte er leise und taumelte zurück, bis er gegen die Wand stieß, an der er sich zu Boden sinken ließ.

Sirius ging es einigermaßen gut offenbar, aber Snape und Lupin sahen verdammt schlecht aus, so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Und Sirius hatte Lupin zum Weitermachen ermutigt, ihn mit ihrer Rettung Hoffnung gemacht.

Eine Hoffnung, die er – Harry – zunichte gemacht hatte.

„Oh Gott, nein!"

Verzweifelt barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

* * *

In Askaban…

Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend und er spürte nur zu deutlich, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Er war in seiner Zelle in Askaban und offenbar war er eingeschlafen.

Eine Tatsache, welche die Schrecknisse, die die Dementoren wachgerufen hatten, sofort ausgenützt hatten und erneut über ihn hergefallen waren.

Fahrig hob er seine Hände und fuhr sich mit ihnen über sein Gesicht. Seine Finger waren ganz kalt, genauso wie der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, und er spürte kaum, wie die harten Bartstoppeln in seine Handflächen stachen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte er sich soweit gefasst, dass er glaubte, den anderen beiden gegenüber wieder sein Gesicht wahren zu können.

Die Dementoren hatten ihn gestern eiskalt erwischt. Seine unbändige Wut an Black auszulassen und ihm zu drohen hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt und er war zittrig auf seine Pritsche zurückgesunken. Und dann waren sie auch schon da und hatten nicht mehr locker gelassen. Snape hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wie lange sie ihnen ausgesetzt gewesen waren, aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war hatte er sich furchtbar ausgelaugt, erschöpft und müde gefühlt, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er gezittert hatte vor Kälte, und sein Gesicht tränennass gewesen war. Zum Glück hatte er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gelegen, so wie jetzt.

Irgendwann hatte er sich aufgerafft und sich seine inzwischen getrockneten Kleidungsstücke vom Gitter losgebunden und wieder angezogen. Doch er fühlte sich wacklig auf den Beinen und flau, nicht nur im Magen, auch im Kopf. Was wohl mit diesem Trank zu tun haben musste. Und die Tatsache, dass er seit Tagen nichts gegessen hatte, zehrte auch an seinen Kräften. Dann noch die Dementoren dazu…

Er hatte sich dann wieder auf seine Pritsche gesetzt und ausgeruht, dabei musste er wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen und zur Seite gerutscht sein.

Etwas schwerfällig rappelte er sich auf, setzte sich hin und lehnte sich zurück. Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und knetete soweit es seine Feinmotorik zuließ seine Hände und Finger durch, in der Hoffnung, sie etwas zu erwärmen und die Durchblutung anzuregen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Lupin noch immer in seiner Zelle auf und ablief, wohl um sich durch die Bewegung aufzuwärmen und um irgendwie mit den Erinnerungen und den grausigen Gefühlen des letzten Tages fertig zu werden. Immer wieder mal schüttelte ihn ein heftiges Husten. Black saß wieder auf seiner Pritsche und ließ Lupin nicht aus den Augen.

Alles in allem hatte sich nichts verändert, seit er weggenickt war.

* * *

Remus hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er jetzt schon auf und ab lief. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ihm gut tat, oder nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er dieses unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, in Bewegung bleiben zu müssen, sonst würde ihn die Welt der Dementoren einholen.

Doch ganz ehrlich, die Bewegung half da nicht besonders viel. Immer wieder drängten sich Remus Bilder, Gedanken oder Gefühle auf, die er weit ins hinterste Eck seines Verstandes verbannen wollte. Das Gefühl des Alleinseins, der Schuld; Bilder von toten Freunden und zahlreichen Zuschauern, die alle mit ihren Zeigefingern auf ihn zeigten und wenn er dann an sich herunter sah, waren seine Hände voller Blut.

Er kam nicht umhin, sich immer wieder zu fragen, wie Sirius das aushielt. Natürlich, er konnte sich in seine Tierform flüchten, aber er war um so vieles länger hier gewesen, als er selbst. Er war zwar nicht mehr derselbe seitdem, aber doch hatte er sich einen Großteil seiner Selbst bewahrt.

Remus zweifelte schon daran, ob er so eine Attacke wie die letzte noch mal überstehen würde, ohne verrückt zu werden. Er schaffte es ja jetzt schon nicht mehr, seine Gedanken richtig zu sortieren. Außerdem fühlte er sich so schwach, und ihm wurde gar nicht mehr warm. Dass sein Hals nach wie vor schmerzte, dass sein Husten sich immer schlimmer anhörte, das bekam er dagegen gar nicht mit, zu sehr vereinnahmten ihn die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages. Und immer wieder gewann das Grauen die Oberhand.

Die ganzen letzten Jahre, wenn Sirius nachts schreiend aus einem Albtraum erwacht war und in seinen Augen dieser hektische Ausdruck gelegen war und sich dieser unaussprechliche Schrecken in ihnen gespiegelt hatte, da hatte er sich gewünscht, einmal zu sehen, was Sirius in diesen Träumen gesehen hatte, um ihm besser beistehen zu können.

Jetzt hatte er es gesehen. Doch jetzt war er es selbst, der Beistand brauchte.

„Da kommt jemand."

Sirius Stimme klang unnatürlich laut in die Stille und hallte von den Wänden wider.

Snape sah auf und Remus blieb stehen. Beide sahen sie Sirius an und lauschten, bis auch sie kurz darauf die Schritte hören konnten.

Der dumpfe Klang von schweren Stiefeln auf Stein kam näher und erfüllte die gesamte Zelle mit knisternder Spannung. Keiner wagte zu sprechen, ja nicht einmal laut zu atmen. Sie wussten, was geschehen würde, sie wussten nur nicht, wen es treffen würde. Aber ihnen war klar, dass keiner von ihnen sich im Moment einem Verhör vor Rukschow gewachsen fühlte.

Ein Schloss knackte und noch bevor die Tür sich bewegte, wussten sie, wer den Schwarzen Peter in der Hand hielt.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen auch schon zwei bullige Kerle in der Zelle, Troy und der Kerl, der gestern früh Snape zum Verhör geschleppt hatte. Troy trat einen Schritt vor.

„Na los Lupin, bist du festgewachsen, oder was? Beweg dich!"

Remus atmete einmal tief durch, dann ging er langsam auf den anderen Kerl zu und entblößte wohl oder übel die verbogenen Gitterstäbe, die alle drei völlig vergessen hatten. Troy zog nur kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, dann packte er Remus fest am Oberarm und führte ihn nach draußen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Sirius, an dem langsam der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht zehrte, war mit einem Schlag wieder hellwach.

Sie hatten Remus geholt!

Sie hatten das Gitter entdeckt!

„Verfluchter Eulenmist!" fluchte er herzhaft. Im nächsten Augenblick war er auf den Beinen. Jetzt war es an ihm, unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. Doch es war egal, wie weit er lief, wie schnell er lief und worauf er sich zu konzentrieren versuchte: die Sorge um seinen Freund nahm von Minute zu Minute zu.

* * *

Was wird Rukschow wohl mit Remus tun, wenn er von dem verbogenen Gitter erfährt?

Wird der Orden des Phönix genug Vielsafttrank auftreiben können oder muss Tonks ihre Fähigkeiten testen?

Und was wird aus Harry?

Wenn euch das interessiert, dann klickt am besten auf den Review-Button und wartet dann bis morgen, vielleicht auch übermorgen, das wird sich noch zeigen...

lg, Bella


	12. Rukschows Rache

Hi Leute, ich hab's heute doch geschafft. Also kriegt ihr heute zumindest die Antwort auf die erste Frage!

Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

R_**ukschows Rache**_

Anderswo in Askaban…

Die Flure und Gänge schienen sich endlos dahinzuziehen. Remus versuchte sich einzuprägen, wohin er gebracht wurde, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit gab er es auf. Hier sah alles gleich aus und der ständige Wechsel von links, rechts, dann wieder links brachte ihn im Moment total durcheinander. Dazu kam, dass Troy und der andere einen ziemlich schnellen Schritt vorlegten. Zu schnell für ihn.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Es strengte ihn an, Schritt zu halten, und die Anstrengung ließ seinen Blutdruck in den Keller sinken. Ihm war schwindlig und er keuchte bereits nach wenigen Gängen. Doch selbst als ein heftiges Husten ihn fast in die Knie zwang, zogen ihn die Wärter unbarmherzig weiter.

Da drang mit einem Mal ein Geräusch an seine Ohren, etwas, das ihn aufhorchen ließ und die nebligen Schlieren vor seinem Blickfeld löste. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder klarer zu werden und lauschte. Das war keine Täuschung gewesen, die Stimme war wirklich da. Eine hohe Stimme mit nervtötendem Klang, und sie kam schnell näher.

„… ach kommen Sie schon. Was spricht denn dagegen? Bitte! Nur fünf Minuten!"

Und eine andere, eine Männerstimme, antwortete in leicht gereiztem Tonfall.

„Der Boss hat gesagt, ich soll sie nach draußen bringen und das mach ich auch. Ohne Umwege!"

„Ein wirklich ungemütlicher Kerl, ihr Boss. Ich könnte vielleicht ein paar Beziehungen spielen lassen, damit sie von hier weg versetzt werden an einen schöneren Arbeitsplatz. Alles was ich dafür will, sind fünf winzige Minuten mit einem von den dreien. Seien sie doch nicht so. Die Welt da draußen will wissen, was mit ihnen geschieht. Ich könnte Sie auch am Gewinn dieses Interviews beteiligen. Sagen wie 10%?"

„Wir sind gleich an der Tür." gab die Männerstimme kühl zurück.

Kaum waren die Stimmen ertönt, blieben Remus' Wärter augenblicklich stehen. Sie sahen sich nach einem anderen Weg um, doch es gab nur ein Geradeaus und ungefähr drei Meter weiter vorn eine Abzweigung nach rechts. Sie schienen unschlüssig, doch bevor sie Remus auch nur einen Schritt weit zurückziehen konnten, traten auch schon zwei Gestalten um die Ecke und blieben ebenso abrupt stehen. Der eine war ein untersetzter Wärter mit struppigem Haar und völlig entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck, die andere Person eine schlanke, mittelgroße Frau in mittleren Jahren. Sie trug einen knallgrünen Minirock, hellblaue Stöckelschuhe und ein knallenges, weitausgeschnittenes, pinkes Top. Dazu eine auffällige, eckige Brille, eine dicke Schicht blutroten Lippenstift und eine goldene Handtasche.

Die drei Wärter starrten sich wortlos an. Es schien alles andere als geplant zu sein, dass sich hier in den Fluren zwei Gruppen begegneten und offenbar wussten sie nicht genau, was sie jetzt machen sollten, zu überrascht waren sie von der Situation.

Auch Remus brachte kein Wort raus. Obwohl er die Stimme sofort erkannt hatte, konnte er Rita Kimmkorn jetzt nur fassungslos anstarren. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie ein kleines Stück aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Ein bunter Paradiesvogel zu Besuch in seinem grauen, düsteren Käfig. Sie war offenbar genauso überrascht, denn auch sie starrte einfach nur zurück, zuerst zu perplex von der plötzlichen Wendung der Dinge, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen langsam, als ihr Blick an Remus hinunterglitt.

Und das war der Moment, der Remus aus seiner Starre löste, als ihr Blick den seinen entließ. Sie waren sich gegenseitig nicht fremd, auch wenn sie nie direkt miteinander zu tun hatten, doch das war jetzt egal. Vor ihm stand die Hoffnung in Person und seine kratzige Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er wild drauflosplapperte.

„Rita! Wir sind unschuldig! Das ist alles eingefädelt worden! Das Werk von Voldemort!"

Die Erwähnung dieses Namens ließ nicht nur Rita Kimmkorn zusammenzucken, sondern auch die Wärter. Aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen, packten sie ihre jeweiligen Schützlinge und während Rita in den Flur geradeaus gezogen wurde, schob man Remus in die rechte Abzweigung. Er sträubte sich gegen ihre Griffe und rief über die Schulter noch: „Sie müssen Dumbledore informieren. Er will Harry töten. Sagen sie Albus…" Weiter kam er nicht, Troys Hand legte sich fest auf seinen Mund.

Sie war weg. Doch die Hoffnung blieb.

Und sie geriet erst ins Wanken, als er Rukschow gegenüberstand.

* * *

Der eine fesselte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken an den Handgelenken mit einem Zauber, während Troy sich an Rukschow wandte und ihm von der unmissverständlichen Beule im Zellengitter berichtete. Die Miene des Russen verdüsterte sich und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er Remus musterte. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen, das war Remus klar.

Schließlich nickte er bedächtig. „So ein Fehler wird mir bestimmt nicht noch mal unterlaufen."

Langsam stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, der direkt vor einem offenen Fenster stand, und näherte sich Remus langsamen Schrittes, wobei sein kalter Blick ohne Unterlass auf seinem Gefangenen ruhte. Jedenfalls bis er etwas anderes hinter diesem entdeckte.

„Raven, wieso zum Henker ist die Tür nicht zu?"

Überrascht wandte sich Raven um. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen, er war sich sicher, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. „Ähm, tut mir leid, ich…" Schnell eilte er und schloss sie. Diesmal richtig.

Rukschow wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus zu.

„Beim letzten Mal warst du ja etwas unkooperativ, Werwolf. Haben ein paar Tage Aufenthalt hier deine Meinung vielleicht geändert?"

Remus konnte ganz deutlich das kalte Glitzern der Erheiterung in seinen Augen sehen. Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich innerlich für das Bevorstehende zu wappnen. Dann fixierte er den Sicherheitschef mit festem Blick. „Ich hab das Mädchen nicht getötet!"

Mit einem Schritt war der Russe dicht vor ihm und eine große, kräftige Hand stieß hart gegen seine Brust. Erst jetzt, als ihm jeglicher Halt fehlte, bemerkte er, dass weder Troy noch Raven an seiner Seite standen und ihn noch festhielten. Er war nicht darauf gefasst, frei zu stehen und taumelte ungelenk rückwärts, wo er schon nach zwei Schritten das Gleichgewicht verlor und seitlich zu Boden sackte. Dumpf schlug seine Schläfe gegen den harten Boden und einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als der scharfe Schmerz ihm die Sinne raubte.

Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er sah die beiden stämmigen Wärter neben der Tür an der Wand stehen. Und Rukschow thronte über ihm, doch er konnte nur dessen Silhouette ausmachen, denn hinter ihm leuchtete die Sonne durch das Fenster. Auch wenn es Tage her war, dass Remus die Sonne gesehen und ihre Wärme gespürt hatte, so hatte er im Moment wahrlich keinen Sinn dafür.

„Du willst mir also tatsächlich weismachen, dass ein Werwolf in einer Vollmondnacht dem zarten Fleisch eines jungen Mädchens widerstehen kann?"

Der Schmerz des Aufpralls benebelte seine Gedanken ein wenig, sonst hätte er niemals auf diese Frage geantwortet. „Nein."

Triumphierend schlug sich Rukschow mit der Faust in die Handfläche. „Ha! Wusst ich's doch! Du bist wahrlich eine Bestie! Ein junges Mädchen! Widerlich!"

Erschrocken riss Remus die Augen auf. Was hatte er da nur gesagt. „Nein, nicht. Ich…"

Der Russe lachte. „Hab dich doch noch erwischt, was?"

„Aber ich war das nicht, das war…" verzweifelt versuchte Remus sich Gehör zu verschaffen, sich zu erklären, doch Rukschow ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Das hilft dir jetzt auch nichts mehr, Werwolf. Zu spät. Verraten ist verraten. Das gibt mindestens lebenslang, wenn nicht sogar ein kleines Küsschen."

Eiskaltes Entsetzen packte Remus. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was es hieß, als mutmaßlicher Mörder hier zu sein. Wenn Dumbledore nicht bald eine Lösung fand, dann würden sie alle drei verurteilt werden.

Ein Küsschen…

Der Kuss der Dementoren!

Eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen ganzen Körper. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und voller Verzweiflung bäumte er sich noch einmal auf.

„Aber ich bin unschuldig. Ich war das nicht! Ich war in der Heulenden Hütte! Ich war in der Heulenden Hü…"

Mit einem Schlag wich das zufriedene Grinsen aus Rukschows Gesicht und machte einer ungeduldigen Gereiztheit und der Grausamkeit Platz, die zu jeder Zeit in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Energisch trat er auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Remus zu und zischte wütend: „Schnauze, du verlogenes Tier!"

Er holte aus und Sekunden später explodierte ein greller Schmerz in Lupins Brust. Das leise Knacken ging in seinem kurzen Schmerzensschrei unter, der schnell zu einem erstickten Keuchen wurde, als sein rauer Hals ihm seinen Dienst versagte. Dennoch hatte er dieses Knirschen gespürt, wie von aneinanderreibendem Kies. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht und zusammengekniffenen Augen krümmte er sich am Boden zusammen. Nur sehr, sehr langsam verebbte die stechende Qual zu einem dumpfen, heftigen Pochen. Er atmete automatisch flacher.

Irgendwann, als der größte Schmerz vorüber war und er wieder klar denken und sich einigermaßen bewegen konnte, da fragte er sich, wieso er noch hier war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und er sah Rukschow und Troy am Fenster stehen, sie unterhielten sich leise, aber eingehend. Dieser Raven stand in seiner Nähe und beaufsichtigte ihn. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch er konnte ihre Worte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Da bewegte sich etwas auf dem Stuhl, doch es war nur ein kleiner Käfer, der sich aus der schönen, sonnigen Natur ausgerechnet durch dieses Fenster verirrt hatte. Und offenbar gefiel es ihm auch nicht hier drin, denn er erhob sich in die Luft und flog auf das Fenster zu. Genervt schlug Rukschow danach und katapultierte das Tier unsanft nach draußen, wo es taumelnd aus Remus Blickfeld verschwand.

So einfach war es, aus Askaban zu verschwinden.

„Er is wieder klar im Kopf." hörte er Raven sagen.

Rukschow und Troy blickten auf, sie nickten sich kurz zu, dann kam Troy zurück. Zusammen mit Raven zog er ihn auf die Beine, was ihm eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch die Seite jagte. Seine Fesseln wurden gelöst und zurück ging es in die langen Flure, diesmal allerdings in gemächlichem Tempo, gerade so, als wollten sie ihm einen Gefallen tun.

Stutzig ließ sich Remus führen, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Aber ihm war nicht wohl bei dieser plötzlichen Rücksichtnahme.

* * *

Die Tür öffnete sich ruckartig und Remus wurde zurück in seine Zelle gestoßen. Er taumelte ein wenig, den linken Arm fest gegen seine schmerzenden Rippen gepresst, fing sich aber nach wenigen Schritten und blieb zischend Luft holend und mit schmerzhafter Grimasse mitten in der Zelle stehen. Die Stelle, gegen die Rukschow mit seinem harten Stiefel getreten hatte, schmerzte fürchterlich und es stach jedes Mal, wenn er tiefer Luft holte als normal. Und doch mussten sie ihn eine ganze Weile liegen gelassen haben. Hätten sie ihn gleich zurückgebracht, der Schmerz hätte ihn garantiert sofort zu Boden geschickt und so schnell nicht mehr aufstehen lassen.

„Alles okay Moony?"

Remus sah auf. Er bemerkte, dass Severus in seinen ‚vier Wänden' gegen das Gitter gelehnt dastand, blass und etwas fahrig, die Arme verschränkt und mit einem hektischen Flackern in den Augen. Die Dementoren hatten ihnen allen übel zugesetzt.

Dann wandte er sich an Sirius, der zwar blass, aber nicht ganz so arg wie er oder Snape, dicht an den Gitterstäben stand und ihn aufmerksam und voller Sorge musterte. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf.

„Ich glaub, er hat mir ne Rippe gebrochen. Eben ein weiterer wundervoller Tag in Askaban. Seit wann sind die Gitterstäbe wieder gerade?" fragte er erstaunt.

Remus konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso der Sicherheitschef ihn dafür gar nicht bestraft hatte – was er wirklich erwartet hätte bei diesem Mann – und jetzt auch noch einfach die Lücke beheben ließ. Da musste doch ein Haken dran sein. Skeptisch musterte er die Stäbe.

Sirius folgte seinem Blick. „Vor ein paar Minuten kam ein Typ rein und hat einfach alles in seinen Urzustand zurückversetzt. Hat er dich deshalb… ich meine, ihm muss klar sein, dass du es warst…"

Remus schüttelte langsam und bedacht den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ich fürchte, ich hab was gesagt, was er als Geständnis ausgelegt hat. Mein permanenter Widerspruch hat ihn dann wohl etwas genervt."

„Verflucht!" fluchte Sirius lautstark.

„Zu der Sache mit dem Gitter sagte er nur, dass ihm so ein Fehler nicht noch mal unterlaufen würde."

„Ich trau der Sache nicht." warf Snape leise ein und doch schien seine Stimme, wie auch im Klassenzimmer jeden Winkel ihres Gefängnisses zu durchdringen.

„Ich auch nicht." schlossen sich Sirius und Remus zeitgleich an.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.

Remus wandte sich seiner Pritsche zu, er war furchtbar erschöpft und musste sich dringend ausruhen. Hals und Brustkorb schmerzten und ihn fror immer noch. Doch er war kaum einen Schritt weit gekommen, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, was sich auf dem Gang abgespielt hatte. Er wandte sich um, was ihm ein erneutes Stechen in den Rippen bescherte.

„Ahh, ssss…" Verkniffen drückte er seinen Arm gegen die Brust, ehe er weitersprach. „Es ist mir vielleicht gelungen, eine Nachricht an Dumbledore zu leiten. Vielleicht."

Sofort horchten die anderen beiden auf.

„Was?" brachte Sirius nur erstaunt zusammen.

„Die bessere Frage ist ja wohl: wie?" gab Snape zum Besten.

Doch Remus schaffte es nicht mehr zu antworten, erneut öffnete sich seine Zellentür schwungvoll und ein Wärter, Troy, war in zwei Schritten bei ihm und umklammerte seine Oberarme von hinten in einem schraubstockartigen Griff, so dass Remus keine Chance mehr hatte, sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Noch bevor einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, trat auch schon Rukschow ein, gemächlichen Schrittes und mit einem zufriedenen und amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er bedachte Snape kurz mit einem vernichtenden Blick, dann grinste er Sirius dreckig an, ehe er sich schließlich links von Remus in Position stellte und ihn entschuldigend von der Seite her betrachtete.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Mister Lupin, dass ich hier so eindringe, aber ich hab da vorhin leider noch eine Kleinigkeit vergessen, ihnen mitzuteilen."

Er griff mit seinen großen prankenartigen Händen nach Remus' linkem Unterarm und zog ihn unsanft hoch, bis er dessen Handrücken mit der einen und sein Handgelenk mit der anderen umschlossen hatte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Rukschow nickte Troy zu und der schob Remus langsam aber stetig näher auf die Gitterstäbe zu, dorthin, wo die Delle noch vor kurzem gewesen war. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme, als käme sie frisch vom Friedhof. Eiskalt und grausam, dunkel und drohend. Er betonte jedes Wort, als wäre es das einzige, das er sprach.

„ICH – DULDE – ES - NICHT…" Er packte Remus Hand fester und hob sie auf Brusthöhe, während Troy weiterschob. „… WENN – SICH – MEINE – GEFANGENEN – EINBILDEN – SICH – NACH – LUST – UND - LAUNE…" Und wieder ein bisschen näher ans Gitter. „… ÜBER – IHRE – GRENZEN – HINWEGSETZEN – ZU - KÖNNEN!"

Troy schob Remus das letzte Stück bis dicht vor die Gitterstäbe und ein unangenehmes, leicht schmerzhaftes Prickeln erfüllte seine Fingerspitzen und Lippen. Und plötzlich wusste er, was hier vor sich ging und jedes Gefühl von Ehre, Stolz und all solchen Dingen verflüchtigte sich schneller als Wundbenzin. Zurück blieb nichts als nackte Panik.

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht…"

Doch es war zu spät.

Und seine Schreie erfüllten die Luft.

Alles geschah so verdammt schnell, dass

* * *

Sirius Mühe hatte, die Geschehnisse genauso schnell zu verarbeiten. Rukschow drohte Remus und hielt dessen Hand umkrallt und sein treues, muskelbepacktes Schoßhündchen drängte ihn Richtung Gitter. Doch was sollte das werden? Mit einem Mal änderte sich Remus' verblüffter und leicht schmerzverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck und Furcht spiegelte sich in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Von einem Schlag auf den nächsten wich jegliche Farbe aus dessen Gesicht und sein Mund klappte ungläubig und voller Angst auf.

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht…"

Eine Gänsehaut jagte Sirius' Rücken hinunter. Noch nie hatte er soviel Angst in Remus' Augen gesehen und in dessen Stimme gehört. Das leise Hauchen hatte so flehentlich geklungen, als würde ein zum Tode Verurteilter seinen Henker anflehen, ihn am Leben zu lassen.

Rukschow drückte Remus' Hand mit der Handfläche gegen einen der Gitterstäbe und schloss seine Hand fest darum und alles, was Sirius noch wahrnahm war dieser grauenhafte, durch Mark und Bein dringende Schmerzensschrei.

* * *

Vollkommen erstarrt und unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als mit grässlicher Faszination und voller Unglauben die Szenerie anzustarren, standen Severus und Sirius in ihren Zellen. Bis Rukschow's hämisches und äußerst amüsiertes Grinsen sich einen Weg in Sirius' Gehirn bahnte und dort die Alarmglocken auslöste, die ihn aus seiner Starre befreiten. Ohne Nachzudenken eilte er zum Gitter.

„Lass ihn los! Lass ihn verdammt noch mal los du Schwein!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften. Nicht nur, um seiner rasenden Wut Luft zu verschaffen, sondern auch um Remus zu übertönen.

Rukschow legte seinen Kopf schief und sein Grinsen wuchs noch in die Breite, boshafter und schadenfroher als zuvor.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso." gab er erheitert zurück.

Noch bevor Sirius wusste, was er tat, streckte er seine Arme durch das Gitter und schlang seine Finger um den Hals des verhassten Russen. Ohne Gnade pressten sich seine Finger gegen das nachgiebige Fleisch und seine Daumen drückten gegen dessen Kehlkopf. Überrascht weiteten sich die stahlblauen Augen und instinktiv griffen Rukschows Hände nach Sirius' Handgelenken, um die Hände von seinem Hals wegzuzerren, doch ohne großen Erfolg.

Blitzschnell reagierte Troy und ließ Remus los, der völlig kraftlos zu Boden sank, seine Hand löste sich langsam vom Gitter und ließ dort Blut und einzelne Hautfetzen zurück.

Der Wärter schlug einmal hart von oben gegen Sirius Ellbogen und dessen Arme knickten schmerzhaft ein, dann entglitt ihm das warme Fleisch von Rukschows Hals, als Troy seinen Vorgesetzten wegzerrte.

Keuchend fasste sich der Sicherheitschef an den Hals, an dem deutlich sichtbare, feuerrote Fingerabdrücke zu sehen waren und seine Augen funkelten voller Hass, Kälte, Abscheu und Bösartigkeit, als er Sirius anstarrte.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!" knurrte er heiser bevor er hektisch und hustend die Zelle verließ, Troy dicht hinter ihm, der die Tür wieder fest verschloss.

* * *

Sirius wusste genau, was diese Drohung bedeutete. Starr vor Angst stand er da, die Arme immer noch durchs Gitter gestreckt, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Sein Atem ging hektisch und er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören.

REMUS! schrie es plötzlich in seinem Kopf und er riss sich vom Gitter zurück und seine Augen suchten seinen Freund. Und sie fanden ihn auch.

Remus lang zusammengekrümmt am Boden dicht neben dem Gitter, mit der Rechten hatte er sein linkes Handgelenk fest umklammert. Die verletzte Hand war ein blutiges Gebilde, mit dem er sich nicht näher befassen wollte, was ihm mehr Angst machte, waren die schrecklichen Laute die sein Freund von sich gab. Eine grauenvolle Mischung aus abgehackten, keuchenden Atemzügen, Wimmern, Stöhnen und leisen, kraftlosen Schreien. Remus Gesicht war schneeweiß, seine Augen weit geöffnet, die Pupillen riesengroß, doch er schien nichts, aber auch gar nichts bewusst zu sehen. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte und wand sich unablässig hin und her.

Sirius konnte nicht anders als starren. Das war ein zu schreckliches Bild, er wusste unterbewusst, dass es sich bereits felsenfest und für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Er spürte einen qualvollen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das passierte alles nicht wirklich.

Doch eine Stimme riss ihn zurück in die grauenvolle Realität. Snapes Stimme. Sie klang erschüttert und bestürzt und überaus drängend.

„Er muss sofort von dem Gitter weg! Das verdammte Ding ist aus Silber!"

* * *

Noch bevor Snape überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Sirius schon in der Nachbarzelle angekommen und zog den sich windenden Körper vom Gitter weg und neben die Pritsche. Er kniete neben Remus nieder, dessen Augen sich inzwischen geschlossen hatten, und sein Blick blieb kurz an der verletzten Hand hängen.

Fast die ganze Handfläche war blutrot, aber es blutete kaum, es sah eher so aus, als wenn die Haut einfach weggeätzt worden wäre und nur das rohe Fleisch zurückgelassen hätte. Schnell wandte Sirius seine Augen ab und betrachtete das blasse, schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Die Augen rollten unter den geschlossenen Lidern hektisch hin und her, Schweiß stand Remus auf der Stirn, sein Atem ging stoßweise und hektisch und viel zu oberflächlich und seinen blutleeren Lippen entkamen jämmerliche Wimmerlaute und gequältes Keuchen.

„Moony? Hey, Moony, sag doch was!"

Vorsichtig strich er dem Verletzten ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der feuchten Stirn, doch der reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Remus!" wiederholte Sirius sein Flehen wesentlich drängender, doch es erfolgte auch diesmal keine Reaktion.

Er sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen. Das hier war einfach alles zuviel. Er wusste nicht, wie er das noch ertragen sollte, er konnte nicht mehr, er war fertig. Wieder war er in Askaban, wieder war er den Dementoren ausgesetzt, wieder erwarteten ihn Rukschows Foltermethoden. Das war alles zuviel, zuviel Verzweiflung, zuviel Angst, zuviel Panik. Und dann noch die Sorge um Harry, die Sorge um Moony, der hier krank in der Kälte rumlag, die Erinnerungen an Swetlana, die ihn immer wieder heimsuchten.

Und jetzt lag sein Freund, der letzte, der ihm geblieben war, hier vor ihm und sah fast genauso aus wie Swetlana kurz bevor sie gestorben war.

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf und doch schien die Last, die auf ihm lag, immer schwerer zu werden. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass seine Hände heftig zu zittern begonnen hatten.

„Remus!" flüsterte er kraftlos.

Er hob seinen Blick, um seinen Freund anzusehen, doch es war nicht Remus' Gesicht, das ihn erwartete. Vor ihm lag eine Frau mit blassem, herzförmigen Gesicht. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren einst funkelnden dunkelblauen Augen. Regentropfen benetzten ihre Haut und klebten ihr dunkelblondes Haar, an dem Schlamm vom matschigen Boden hing, an ihre Stirn. Ihre blutleeren Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmerzlichen, entschuldigenden Lächeln, dann verschwand auch der letzte Funke aus ihren Augen und ihr Blick trübte sich.

„Nein. NEIN!"

Zittrig fuhr sich Sirius mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht und dann war Remus wieder zurück, lag da, keuchend und zitternd, und plötzlich wusste er, dass sein Freund sterben würde, genauso wie Swetlana in jener Schlammwiese ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Und sein Tod würde genauso sinnlos sein wie der ihre. Er sackte noch tiefer in sich zusammen, führte seine bebenden Hände an Remus Gesicht und strich ihm immer wieder über die Wangen.

„Remus! Moony! Hörst du mich! Bitte, geh nicht!"

Nein, er durfte das nicht zulassen! Niemand durfte ihm Moony so einfach wegnehmen!

Seine Hände krallten sich in dessen Schultern und rüttelten ihn heftig.

„Moony! Wach auf! MOONY!"

* * *

Snape stand dicht am Gitter und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das hier alles wirklich geschehen war. Normalerweise hatte er sich immer gut unter Kontrolle, das hatte ihn zuerst seine Zeit als Todesser und später seine Zeit als Spion gelehrt. Aber die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten hatten es geschafft, ihn völlig fassungslos und reglos dastehen zu lassen. Der qualvolle Schmerzensschrei hatte ihm eine Gänsehaut über Rücken und Arme gejagt, die selbst jetzt, als er schon eine Weile verklungen war, nicht wieder verschwinden wollte.

Für einen Moment hatte er sich wieder im Griff gehabt und Sirius hatte auch auf seine Anweisung reagiert, doch was sich jetzt in der Nachbarzelle abspielte, hatte ihn wieder zurück in die Fassungslosigkeit katapultiert. Er wurde gerade Zeuge, wie der temperamentvolle, vorlaute, starke Mann Black unter dem Druck Askabans zu Boden ging. Snape sah es seinem Gesicht an, Black war am Ende. Und er konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Nach allem, was er bisher bereits hatte erdulden müssen, saß er jetzt neben seinem letzten Freund, der im Moment auf dem besten Weg war, das Zeitliche zu segnen, wenn er keine Hilfe bekam.

Das Zeitliche segnen?

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und schalt sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Hoffentlich hatte er dadurch nicht wertvolle Zeit vertrödelt. Lupin war schwer verletzt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Rukschow nicht um das vollständige Ausmaß seiner Tat wusste. Er hätte wohl kaum gewagt, einen Gefangenen noch vor seiner Verurteilung – und sei sie auch noch so sporadisch – zu Tode zu foltern.

Da fing Sirius an, Lupin zu schütteln.

„Black!" rief Snape energisch.

Doch der reagierte nicht, sondern schüttelte den Verletzten noch fester und verlangte immer lauter und drängender von ihm, doch wieder aufzuwachen.

„Verdammt Black! Hör auf damit und beruhig dich!"

Da brauste Sirius auf; mit funkelndem Blick und ins Gesicht fallenden Haaren schrie er Snape an. In diesem Moment sah er voll und ganz wie der Wahnsinnige aus, den man bei seiner ersten Verhaftung in ihm gesehen hatte.

„Es geht dich einen feuchten Scheiß an, was ich mache, Snape! Und überhaupt, was weißt du schon, elendiger Giftmischer! Du bist der Einzige von uns, der es zur Hölle noch mal verdient hat, hier zu sein, bist ja schließlich doch nur ein Schoßhündchen Voldemorts. Aber Remus ist unschuldig! UNSCHULDIG VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Also halt deine verlogene Todesserklappe und lass uns in Frieden!" Abrupt wandte er sich ab und begann mit zitternden Händen unablässig über Remus Kopf zu streicheln. Seine Augen glänzten feucht.

Jetzt, wo er seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung rausgeschrieen hatte, da fühlte er sich auf einmal nur noch leer und allein.

Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, Blacks emotionaler Stress war wohl doch etwas höher, als er ihn eingeschätzt hatte, oder hatte er nur endlich mal ausgesprochen, was ihm schon immer auf der Seele brannte?

Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite, das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Der Werwolf wimmerte immer leiser, ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Black!"

Nichts.

„Verdammt Black!"

Sirius reagierte überhaupt nicht, er schien völlig abwesend, streichelte einfach unablässig über Lupins Kopf, wobei seine Finger immer mehr zitterten.

Verdammt! Zum ersten Mal machte es Snape beinahe rasend, dass diese Gitterstäbe hier waren und er diese Grenze nicht überschreiten konnte. Wenn er Lupin helfen wollte, musste er zuerst mal an Black rankommen, aber wie?

„Hey Black, sieh mich an!"

Wieder nichts. Aber er hatte eine Idee, auch wenn er davon nicht begeistert war.

„Sirius!"

Augenblicklich hielt Sirius inne und horchte auf. Jemand hatte seinen Namen genannt. Eine Stimme, die irgendwie nicht zu seinem Namen passen wollte.

„Sirius! Bitte, sieh mich an!"

Langsam wandte Sirius seinen Kopf und erblickte eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Robe mit blassem Gesicht und schwarzen, langen Haaren, seine Hände umfassten das Silbergitter und dunkle Augen sahen ihn drängend und auffordernd an. Snape.

Snape? Er hatte seinen Vornamen benutzt? Kein Sarkasmus, kein Tadel in seiner Stimme? Kein böses Aufblitzen, keine Autorität in diesen Augen?

Irritiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Aber immerhin schaffte diese Verwirrung wieder ein klein wenig Normalität in seinem aufgewühlten Geist.

„Sirius?"

„Wann hab ich dir erlaubt, mich so zu nennen?" Sirius Stimme klang zittrig und schwach.

Snape atmete auf. Offenbar war Black also noch nicht ganz abgedriftet.

„Black?" fragte er eindringlich. „Kennst du dich mit Silberverbrennungen aus? Hat sich Lupin schon mal eine zugezogen?"

Sirius überlegte einen Moment. „Er hat es immer tunlichst vermieden, damit in Berührung zu kommen. Wenn es doch mal passiert ist, dann waren es nur ganz kleine Sachen. Nichts Besonderes."

„Okay, komm her!"

„Aber Remus…" Sirius warf zögernd einen Blick auf seinen leidenden Freund. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt mach schon, wenn du ihm helfen willst!"

Während Black aufstand und zum Gitter trat, schälte sich Snape etwas umständlich wegen seiner klammen Hände aus seiner Robe und reichte sie Sirius durchs Gitter.

„Wickel ihn darin ein, nicht dass er auskühlt. Und mach ein bisschen schnell."

Sirius war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er hier Befehle von Snape entgegennahm und ausführte ohne zu murren, was er normalerweise nie getan hätte, aber die Situation hier überforderte ihn total. Er hatte Angst um Remus und er fühlte sich absolut hilflos, er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte, da war er für jeden dankbar, der sich darüber im Klaren zu sein schien, was jetzt getan werden musste.

Flink kniete er sich neben seinen Freund und hob dessen Oberkörper hoch, so dass er die Robe darunter legen konnte, was sich ein bisschen umständlicher gestaltete, als er angenommen hatte, vor allem, weil seine Hände immer noch zitterten. Seine Nerven lagen blank.

„Wie ernst ist es?" fragte er leise.

„Es ist jedenfalls keine Lapalie." Snape wollte Black, der ihm im Moment ziemlich labil schien, nicht noch mehr aus der Fassung bringen, also griff er nach diesen eher milderen Worten. „Silberverbrennungen sind, soweit bekannt, die schmerzhaftesten Verletzungen überhaupt. Ich kannte Werwölfe, die lieber den Cruciatus-Fluch auf sich genommen hätten, als die Bekanntschaft mit einem Stück Silber zu machen. Das ist auch das Problem. Die Schmerzen sind so stark, dass sie meist zu einem Schockzustand führen."

Sirius hatte Remus jetzt in die Robe gehüllt, nur seine verletzte Hand lugte noch hervor. Sein Atem kam jetzt in immer abgehackteren, schnelleren und flacheren Stößen. Wieder strich er seinem Freund über die Stirn, eine Geste, die Remus sagen sollte, dass es schon wieder werden würde, auch wenn dieser nichts davon mitbekam. Vielleicht diente sie auch Sirius zur Beruhigung, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ganz und gar nicht beruhigt.

„Seine Haut ist ganz kalt und schwitzig." stellte er beunruhigt fest.

„Fühl seinen Puls!" befahl Snape knapp. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung und die gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Da war etwas in Snapes Stimme, das Sirius alarmierte. Konzentriert versuchte er das Zittern seiner Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen und drückte sie zuerst behutsam an Remus Hals, dann etwas fester als er nichts finden konnte. Immer hektischer und nervöser wurden seine Bewegungen, als die Angst um seinen Freund sich noch stärker um sein Herz klammerte. Da, er tastete etwas. Erleichtert schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich auf das besann, was er fühlte.

„Sein Puls ist viel zu schnell, er rast richtig. Und er ist nur ganz schwer zu spüren."

„Verdammt." fluchte Snape leise, aber herzhaft.

„Was… was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Sirius unsicher und mehr als nur beunruhigt, selbst ein emotionaler Krüppel hätte das Zittern seiner Stimme als furchtbare Angst um seinen Freund identifizieren können.

„Leg seine Beine hoch! Sofort! Am besten auf die Pritsche." Snapes Worte klangen so drängend, so bedeutend, dass Sirius keine Zeit damit verlor, ihnen Folge zu leisten.

Flink griff er nach Remus Beinen, die ebenfalls in die Robe gewickelt waren und hob sie auf die Pritsche. „Und jetzt?"

Snape ließ seine Stirn gegen das kühle Gitter sinken. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er sich so seltsam fühlte, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Da war dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, Nervosität, Unruhe, eine undefinierbare innere Zerrissenheit. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, er machte sich Sorgen um Lupin und habe Mitleid mit Black. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Niemals. Immerhin ging es hier um den Werwolf und den zottigen Köter.

Nein, diese Gefühle mussten von seinem total aufgewühlten Geist stammen, der dank Folter und Dementorenüberfluss gar nicht mehr wusste, wie ihm geschah und was er jetzt tun und denken und fühlen sollte.

„Abwarten."

Sirius hockte sich an Remus Kopf und bettete diesen in seinen Schoß. Sanft strich er ihm immer wieder über die schweißnasse, kühle Stirn und das verklebte Haar. Er wollte seinem Freund zeigen, dass er für ihn da war, dass er ihn nicht alleine ließ, und sich selbst wollte er wohl beweisen, dass er etwas tat, dass er nicht dumm herumsaß, dass Moony noch hier bei ihm war. Wieder kehrte diese innere Leere zurück und gesellte sich zu dieser grässlichen Hilflosigkeit, die ihn unerbittlich in ihren Klauen hielt. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, allein mit seinen eigenen Ängsten und Gedanken. Nicht ohne dem Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen.

„Was passiert mit ihm?" Reden war das Beste, was er tun konnte. Es lenkte ihn ab, es füllte seinen Geist mit völlig anderen Dingen, mit denen es sich zu beschäftigen galt, und wenn er Antwort erhielt, fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so alleine und hilflos.

Snape schaute auf, sah Black, wie er Lupins Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet hatte und diesen unablässig mit nunmehr nur noch leicht zitternden Fingern streichelte. Irgendwie, ohne dass er es wollte, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, versetzte ihm dieses Bild einen Stich ins Herz. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, wie viel diese beiden Menschen einander bedeuteten, wie tief und wichtig ihre Freundschaft war, und dass er wohl nie erfahren würde, wie sich so etwas anfühlte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden, doch er stahl sich nur in ein dunkles Eck zurück, und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das, was Black gesagt hatte und auf seine Antwort.

„Er zeigt Anzeichen eines Schocks, ein lebensbedrohlicher Zustand. Das Blut versackt in den unteren Gliedmaßen und fehlt dann für wichtige Organe wie Herz, Lunge und Gehirn. Hält dieser Zustand zulange an, bedeutet es den Tod. Durch das Beine hochlegen läuft das Blut zurück in den Körper. Fühl immer mal wieder seinen Puls."

Und Sirius tat es. Noch während seine Finger tasteten, kam ihm eine andere Frage. „Woher weißt du das alles?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Medizinische Grundausbildung. Ein Tränkemeister ist ziemlich gefährdet. Schon ein kleiner Fehler…" Er ließ den Satz unausgesprochen verklingen.

„Sein Puls wird langsamer und auch ein klein wenig kräftiger." In Sirius Stimme klang unverkennbar Erleichterung mit, doch ein Blick auf seinen Freund ließ ihn an der Berechtigung dieses Gefühls zweifeln.

Remus war immer noch leichenblass und verschwitzt. Seine Augen rollten hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern, seine Lippen zuckten, um immer wieder mal ein klägliches Wimmern oder ein heiseres Stöhnen ertönen zu lassen. Sein Körper lag nicht still auf dem Boden, immer noch wand er sich hin und her, wenn auch nur noch sehr schwach. Die verletzte Hand lag reglos am Boden, die hautlose Innenfläche als stumme Anklage nach oben gerichtet, die Finger leicht gekrümmt. Das nackte Fleisch glänzte im kalten Licht der Zelle.

„Er hat immer noch starke Schmerzen, können wir denn gar nichts tun?" Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe, dieser Anblick tat ihm in der Seele weh.

„Ohne einen Heiler oder die entsprechende Ausrüstung? Nein. Silberverbrennungen sind tückisch. Werwölfe sind nicht dumm, wer sich einmal eine Silberverbrennung zuzieht, wird dafür sorgen, dass sich so was in seinem ganzen Leben nie wiederholt."

„Aber es ist doch auch nur eine Art Verbrennung, das kann doch nicht so schlimm sein." Sirius wollte einfach nicht hören, dass er hier nichts mehr tun konnte.

Ein abfälliges Schnauben entkam Snapes Lippen. „Wo denkst du hin, Black. Das Silber des Gegenstandes reagiert mit dem Gewebe eines Werwolfs. Es bilden sich Ionen, die am Gewebe anhaften und dort ihre zerstörende Kraft entfalten, selbst nachdem der Kontakt mit dem Gegenstand wieder gelöst ist. Es ist genauso heimtückisch wie weißer Phosphor. Und unglaublich schmerzhaft." Irgendwie tat es Snape gut, sein Gedächtnis nach Informationen zu diesem Thema abzusuchen, es lenkte ihn ab, es bewies ihm, dass sein Geist, sein Gedächtnis noch funktionierten.

Erschrocken über diese Offenbarung schaute Black mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. „Aber… das muss man doch irgendwie abkriegen!"

„Natürlich, mit einer speziellen Paste, die das Silber in einem Komplex bindet und so neutralisiert, aber die haben wir nicht hier. Wir haben überhaupt nichts hier, nichts, was wir gebrauchen kö…"

Mit einem Mal schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf oder besser gesagt ein Bild. Er sah eine Art Schlachtfeld, da lag mittendrin ein Werwolf, jaulend und winselnd, seine Schulter war blutrot, da kam ein anderer Wolf, schnupperte zuerst, dann biss er sich selbst in den oberen Abschnitt seines Vorderlaufs und ließ das Blut auf die Wunde des anderen tropfen, ehe er weiter rannte und seine Aufgabe in diesem Krieg erfüllte.

„Snape? Was.. was ist?"

Snape schüttelte sich nur kurz, dann fixierte er Black ernst und voller Anspannung. „Blut!"

„Blut?"

„Blut!"

„Was soll damit sein, Snape? Ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen."

„Man muss fremdes Blut auf die Wunde rinnen lassen."

„Was?" fragte Sirius ungläubig und überrascht. War Snape jetzt übergeschnappt?

„Na klar, wieso ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen? Es ist nicht so effektiv wie die Paste der Heiler, aber es lindert den Schmerz. Werwölfe untereinander machen es zumindest." erklärte Snape notdürftig, eigentlich sprach er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Einfach nur Blut? Das ist absurd."

„Frag mich nicht, wie das genau funktioniert, aber es muss wohl was mit dem Eisengehalt des Blutes zu tun haben. Vielleicht drängen die Silberionen das Eisen aus dem Hämoglobin und nehmen dessen Platz ein, das würde dessen Wirkung neutralisieren, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. So abstrus das alles auch klingen mochte, es war immerhin eine Chance, Remus' Qualen zu lindern. Schlimmer machen konnten sie es eigentlich schon kaum mehr. Also Blut.

Und schon eröffnete sich Sirius das nächste Problem. Wo sollte er das Blut hernehmen? Er würde mehr als ein paar Tropfen brauchen für Remus zerschundene Hand, da würde es kaum reichen, wenn er einfach gegen die Felswand schlug. Aber sonst gab es hier nichts, womit er sich verletzen konnte. Die Pritsche ging nicht, daran würde er sich nur grün und blau, aber nicht blutig schlagen.

Der Krug. Er könnte einen Krug zerschlagen und sich mit einer Scherbe schneiden. Doch er zögerte einen Augenblick. Gab es gar keine andere Möglichkeit? Das Wasser reichte auch so kaum, um ihren Durst zu stillen, würden sie auch mit einem Drittel weniger auskommen? Na, es musste wohl gehen!

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wozu war er denn ein Animagus? Hatten Hunde nicht bekanntlich spitze Reißzähne?

* * *

Snape gingen gerade ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf, auch er überlegte, wie sie zu dem benötigten Blut kommen könnten und auch sein Blick glitt über den Wasserkrug, als er eine Idee hatte. Doch wie es diese obskure Idee in seinen Verstand geschafft hatte, blieb ihm schleierhaft. Das wäre ja auch noch schöner. Da bemerkte er, dass Sirius vorsichtig Remus Kopf auf den Boden bettete und sein linkes Handgelenk anstarrte, dann veränderte sich seine Gestalt, Fell wuchs rasend schnell auf seinem Körper und ehe er sich versah, saß dieser schwarze Köter dort und hob seine linke Vorderpfote.

„Was zur Hölle wird das, Black? Was…"

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Black! Lass den Blödsinn! Verdammt, du kannst dir doch nicht in die Hand.. Pfote.. ach, du weißt schon… beißen. Black!"

Der Hund ließ die Pfote wieder sinken und in seinen Zügen lag etwas, das dem genervten Blick seiner anderen Gestalt sehr nahe kam. Schließlich wurde der Hund wieder zum Menschen.

„Was willst du Snape? Hast du eine bessere Idee?" fragte er gereizt und herausfordernd.

„Ja."

Snape schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. Und noch weniger wollte er glauben, was daraufhin geschah. Er sprach einfach weiter und je länger er sprach, desto klarer wurde dieser Gedanke und desto mehr schien ein Teil von ihm für diesen Vorschlag zu sein.

„Nimm mein Blut."

„Was?" Sirius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Trotz allem, was hier geschah und trotz seiner nicht gerade einwandfreien Verfassung, war ihm dennoch bewusst, wie absolut abwegig dieser Vorschlag seines Erzfeindes war.

„Nimm mein Blut. Wenn du dich beißt, weißt du nicht, was du alles kaputt machst. Muskeln, Sehnen, Nerven! Kennst du die Hundeanatomie so gut, dass du dir zutraust, nichts Wichtiges dauerhaft zu verletzen? Bei Merlin, deine Hand brauchst du noch, und zwar unversehrt. Wegen ihm!" Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf Remus.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, Snape. Schau dich an, du bist jetzt schon bleicher als der Tod persönlich. Du siehst aus, als könntest du jeden Moment zusammenklappen. Wenn du jetzt auch noch Blut verlierst, dann… hey!"

Snape war einfach ein paar Schritte zur nächsten Wand gegangen, stützte sich mit der Hand dagegen und biss die Zähne zusammen, immer noch unfähig zu glauben, dass er das wirklich machte und sich durchaus bewusst, was für ein absurdes Bild er abgeben musste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch, dann schlug er seinen Kopf hart und ein bisschen schräg gegen die Wand, so dass seine gerade mal geschlossene Stirnwunde gegen den rauen Fels prallte und ein paar Zentimeter an ihm entlang schrammte. Ein schmerzhaftes Reißen machte ihm bewusst, dass sein Versuch von Erfolg gekrönt war. Augenblicklich setzte ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz ein, zusammen mit dem grellen Brennen der wieder aufgerissenen Wunde. Blut rann über sein Gesicht und er hielt sich notdürftig die Hand an die Stirn, als er zurück zu Sirius schlurfte, der inzwischen am Gitter stand.

„Du spinnst! Du bist absolut verrückt! Du…" Sirius fand keine Worte mehr, die sein Erstaunen ausdrückten, aber dennoch war er dankbar für diese Geste, die er ungelogen niemals erwartet hätte.

„Steh nicht dumm rum! Tu was!" knurrte Snape den anderen an, der sich zuerst ein wenig unschlüssig umsah, dann schließlich die Schultern zuckte und seine Hände durch das Gitter streckte.

Er hielt sie an Snapes Gesicht und sah zu, wie der klebrige, rote Lebenssaft aus dessen Stirn rann und sich in seinen Händen sammelte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, wie viel Blut aus der Wunde sickerte, doch Remus ging jetzt vor. Vorsichtig, um keinen Tropfen unnötig zu verschwenden, kehrte er zu seinem Freund zurück, dessen Erscheinungsbild sich kaum geändert hatte. Er kniete sich hin und ließ das Blut auf dessen Handfläche rinnen, akribisch darauf bedacht, dass er auch ja keinen Millimeter übersah.

Im ersten Moment krümmte sich Remus keuchend zusammen, doch es dauerte nicht lang, dann wurden seine Bewegungen ruhiger, seine Atemzüge wieder langsamer und sein Kopf sackte erschöpft zur Seite.

„Moony?"

Schnell wischte sich Black seine blutigen Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln ab und hinterließ hässliche Flecken auf seiner dunkelblauen Jeans. Er beugte sich über seinen Freund und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die sich immer wieder dorthin zurückstahlen. Remus Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ganz langsam.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Sirius Lippen. Die eine Hand auf Remus immer noch feuchter Stirn griff er mit der anderen nach dessen unverletzter Hand und drückte sie durch Snapes Robe hindurch zuversichtlich.

„Hey Moony. Wir kriegen das wieder hin! Hörst du? Das wird wieder!"

Eine ganze Weile saß Sirius einfach so an Remus Seite, sprach ihm – und sich selbst nicht weniger – beruhigend zu. Ein klein wenig Farbe hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in Remus Gesicht geschlichen und sein Puls hatte sich schon beinahe wieder normalisiert. Nur das leise Rascheln von Kleidung, das einmal zu hören war, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine hier war.

„Es geht ihm besser." sagte er deshalb an Snape gewandt, auch wenn er Remus dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Das ist gut. Warte, bis das Blut antrocknet… dann verbinde seine Hand."

Irgendwie klang Snape anders als zuvor, seine Stimme war leiser und irgendwie dünner.

Sirius griff auf die Pritsche nach Remus Leintuch und riss geschickt ein paar brauchbare Stücke ab. Er brauchte nicht mehr lange zu warten, bis das Blut getrocknet war, dann wickelte er vorsichtig den Stoff um Remus Hand, der dabei aber dennoch zusammenzuckte.

„Leg ihn auf die Pritsche hoch. Da ist es nicht so kalt. Und er kann sich ausruhen."

Vorsichtig hob Sirius Remus Körper hoch und bettete ihn so auf der harten Pritsche, dass dessen Gesicht in Snapes Zelle schaute. So konnte auch Snape nach ihm sehen, falls er selbst einnicken sollte oder aber falls Rukschow ihn zu sich bringen lassen würde. Den Rest des Leintuchs breitete er über Remus aus und deckte ihn damit so gut wie möglich zu.

„Schlaf dich gesund, mein Freund!" murmelte er noch, bevor er sich aufrichtete und zu Snape umwandte.

„Scheiße, Snape, was… verdammt!"

* * *

Das war fies, ich weiß! *g* Wer mich schimpfen will... einfach ein Review schreiben *g*

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Bye, Bella


	13. Unerwarteter Gast

Hi hi!

Erstmal ein ganz ganz dickes Bussi an Padblack für ihre Reviews! Gibt es bessere Seelennahrung als Reviews?  
Übrigens Padblack: Dieses Kapitel fängt auf meiner Seite 135 an, so als Orientierungshilfe. *g*

Okay, nachdem ich euch letztes Mal so fies in der Luft hab hängen lassen, gehts jetz weiter!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**

* * *

**__**Unerwarteter Gast**_

Severus beobachtete, wie Black das Blut auf der Wunde verteilte. Sein Blut. Das Blut, das ihm immer noch ungehindert aus der Stirn und über sein Gesicht lief.

Immer noch?

Er schob seine linke Hand in seinen dünnen Hemdärmel zurück und drückte diesen dann auf die Wunde an seiner Stirn. Offensichtlich hatte er es ein klein wenig mit dem Schlag gegen die Wand übertrieben. Sein Ärmel saugte sich mit dem kostbaren Lebenssaft voll, bis er nichts mehr aufnehmen konnte, dann rann das Blut wieder über sein Gesicht und weiter in seinen Kragen.

Warum ließen sich klare Gedanken plötzlich so schwer fassen?

Er verlor zuviel Blut, jedenfalls für seinen ohnehin geschwächten Zustand. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verlor langsam aber sicher die Schärfe seiner Konturen und wurde ein wenig dunkler, bevor es anfing, sich ganz langsam, aber stetig zu drehen. Sein Kopf wurde so unglaublich schwer und seine Beine so schwach. Er stützte sich gegen das Gitter und sank schließlich langsam daran zu Boden. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Silberstäbe sinken und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ihm war so schummrig zumute und seine Arme wurden immer schwerer. Schließlich konnte er seinen Arm nicht mehr an seiner Stirn halten, er legte ihn in den Schoß. Wieder lief ihm das Blut ungehindert über das Gesicht, aber er glaubte zu spüren, dass es weniger wurde.

„Es geht ihm besser." vernahm er da Blacks Stimme.

Er brauchte eine kleine Weile um zu registrieren, dass Black mit ihm sprach. Er konzentrierte sich aufs Sprechen und gab ihm Antwort, ohne sich irgendwie zu bewegen, oder gar die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm noch was ein.

„Leg ihn auf die Pritsche hoch. Da ist es nicht so kalt. Und er kann sich ausruhen."

Ausruhen, welch wunderbarer Gedanke. Er ließ sich noch ein bisschen mehr gegen das Gitter sinken und war sich unschlüssig, ob er der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die sich auf ihn gelegt hatte, nachgeben sollte oder ob es klüger wäre, das nicht zu tun.

„Scheiße, Snape, was… verdammt!" hörte er da jemanden wie aus weiter Ferne rufen.

* * *

Blitzschnell war Sirius in Snapes Zelle. Der Mann hockte kraftlos zusammengesunken am Boden und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und blassem Gesicht am Gitter. Seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte war mit Blut beschmiert, es klebte an seinem Hals und war auf seine Kleidung getropft. Die Wunde an seiner Stirn blutete immer noch ein bisschen.

Verdammt! Dieser elendigliche Mistkerl hat's tatsächlich geschafft, sich den Schädel so richtig einzuschlagen!

Er musste die Blutung irgendwie stoppen, Snape hatte schon zuviel Blut verloren, aber mit was?

Und so griff er zum erstbesten, das er zur Hand hatte, sein Shirt. Er zog es sich flink über den Kopf, knüllte es zusammen und hockte sich neben Snape auf den Boden. Vorsichtig umfasste er Snapes Kopf mit der linken und presste mit der rechten Hand sein Shirt auf dessen Wunde. Ein leises Stöhnen war die einzige Antwort darauf.

Eine Weile blieb er so sitzen, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Wunde. Sie blutete nicht mehr. Merlin sei dank!

„Hey Snape! Wie wärs mit einem kurzen Marsch zu deiner Pritsche? Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein Nickerchen vertragen. Snape? Hey?"

Snape reagierte nicht. Sirius musterte ihn aufmerksam und fühlte auch kurz nach dessen Puls, nur um sicher zu gehen. Er hatte ein ordentliches Maß an Blut verloren und das alles nur, um Remus zu helfen, jemandem, den er doch eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte. Und er hatte ihm selbst geholfen, nicht durchzudrehen und Remus die richtige Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Das war alles so seltsam.

Vorsichtig wischte er mit seinem Shirt Snapes Gesicht und Hals grob sauber und probierte noch mal sein Glück, diesmal ein wenig anders.

„Hey, Severus, hörst du mich? Severus?"

Es fühlte sich komisch an, diesen Namen auszusprechen, es wollte so überhaupt nicht passen. Doch im Moment schien es zu wirken, Snapes Lider öffnete sich ganz langsam ein kleines Stück und offenbarten den unsteten Blick dunkler Augen, die Probleme zu haben schienen, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

„Severus, ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen."

Er legte sich Snapes Arm mit dem blutigen Ärmel um die nackten Schultern und griff um Snapes Taille herum.

„Auf drei!" Er zählte und bei drei stand er auf, Snape versuchte zwar tatsächlich, irgendwie zu helfen, doch seine Beine wollten sein Gewicht nicht tragen und die plötzliche Bewegung ließ seine Umgebung verschwimmen. Alles drehte sich um ihn und Sirius hatte sichtlich alle Mühe, Snape zu dessen Pritsche zu schleppen. Doch er schaffte es und legte ihn vorsichtig hin.

Snapes Augen waren schon wieder geschlossen und sein Kopf sank zur Seite. Sirius suchte das Laken und deckte Snape damit zu. Er fand den alten Lappen, den er bei Snapes Fieber verwendet hatte, machte ihn nass und säuberte dessen Gesicht und Hals richtig. Snapes Gesicht aufmerksam und immer noch verwirrt musternd, sagte er das Einzige, das ihm im Moment wichtig und richtig erschien.

„Danke!"

Doch Snape konnte dieses von Herzen kommende Wort schon nicht mehr hören.

* * *

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen erhob sich Sirius, packte sein Shirt und kehrte zurück in seine Zelle. Er trank etwas, dann schüttete er ein bisschen von dem Wasser über sein Shirt und wusch das gröbste Blut damit raus. Er knotete es an zwei Enden an den Gitterstäben fest und hing es so zum Trocknen auf, danach ließ er sich erschöpft auf seine Pritsche sinken. Sein Blick glitt über die Blutflecken auf dem Boden, dann wanderte er zwischen Remus und Snape hin und her und seine Gedanken vollführten dieselben Sprünge. Völlig unzusammenhängend schoss ein Gedankenblitz nach dem anderen durch seinen Geist.

Wie würde Remus diese Strapazen überstehen?

Warum hatte Snape ihm geholfen, als er am durchdrehen war?

Warum hatte ihm Moony nie erzählt, dass Silber SO schlimm war?

Snape hatte Remus das Leben gerettet!

Moony hätte sterben können!

Snape hatte sein Blut geopfert. Warum hatte er das getan? Einfach so?

Und woher hatte er das mit dem Blut überhaupt gewusst?

Er selbst hatte Remus nicht geholfen, als es darauf ankam. Er hätte beinahe zugelassen, dass Askaban über ihn gesiegt hätte, auf Moonys Kosten.

Er hatte Snape beim Namen genannt und ihm ehrlich und aufrichtig gedankt, auch wenn er es vermutlich nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte.

Ohne Pause ging es so in seinem Kopf. Immer Abwechselnd machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe, dann wieder Sorgen um Remus, dann wunderte er sich über Snapes oder sein eigenes Verhalten. Und schließlich kam die Wut.

Die Wut auf Rukschow, der Moony das angetan hatte.

Rukschow, der Schuld daran war, dass er selbst fast verzweifelt wäre.

Rukschow, der die Schuld dafür trug, dass Snape halb verblutet ist.

Rukschow, der ihn für seinen Angriff büßen lassen würde.

Und schon griff die Angst nach ihm.

Oh ja, Rukschow würde sich rächen und seine Rache würde grausam sein, noch grausamer als sonst.

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, dann verwandelte er sich. Es war zuviel geschehen, zuviel als dass sein Geist das jetzt alles verarbeiten könnte. Er konnte auch später noch darüber nachdenken.

Der Hund rollte sich zusammen, seine Gedankengänge waren viel einfacher, für ihn zählte nur eins: das Wohl seiner menschlichen Gefährten. Er legte seine Schnauze auf seine Pfoten, den Blick auf Remus Zelle gerichtet, doch seine Sinne waren hellwach und bereit, jede noch so kleine Veränderung wahrzunehmen, nicht nur in der Zelle gegenüber, sondern auch in Snapes Zelle.

Er würde über die beiden wachen.

Solange es nötig war.

* * *

Hogwarts…

„Es ist nicht gerade viel, aber immerhin. Für unser Vorhaben reicht es aber nicht, wenn die anderen nicht auch noch etwas davon auftreiben konnten." brummte Moody in den schwarzmalerischsten Tönen.

„Besser als nichts. Danke, dass du so schnell hier warst, Alastor. Aber dieser letzte Zauber hat mich wirklich vor Rätsel gestellt." entgegnete Dumbledore.

Moody schmunzelte und in seinem echten Auge funkelte es. „Der hatte es auch in sich. Severus ist wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Das war schon ein gewitztes Stück Magie, nicht von schlechten Eltern. Aber er war schon immer ein Meister darin, Dinge vor anderen zu verbergen."

„In der Tat, in der Tat." stimmte Dumbledore nachdenklich zu.

Am späten Abend hatte er zusammen mit Minerva begonnen, sich die Schutz- und Verschlusszauber vorzunehmen, die über Severus' Quartier lagen, damit niemand in seiner Privatsphäre herumschnüffelte, oder in seinem Labor. Mit der Zeit war es immer kniffliger geworden, sie zu knacken und am letzten waren sie dann schließlich alle beide verzweifelt und hatten schließlich kapituliert. Albus hatte dann Alastor Moody informiert, der sofort per Flohpulver herbeigeeilt war und sich das Ganze mal angesehen hatte. Und gemeinsam war es ihnen gelungen, den Zauber zu knacken und eine kleine Phiole Vielsafttrank aufzustöbern.

Sie kehrten gerade zurück aus den Kerkern in die Eingangshalle, wo sie vor dem großen Eingangsportal innehielten.

„Dann werd ich mal zu meiner Arbeit zurückkehren. Die Spur der Todesser verfolgt sich schließlich nicht von allein zurück zu Voldemorts Versteck."

Albus lächelte wehmütig. „Leider."

„Der Junge ist zäh, Albus."

„Es ist meine Schuld. Wäre ich sofort zu ihm und hätte ihn hergeholt, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. So viele Jahre, so viele Entscheidungen und doch mache ich immer noch solche dummen Fehler, es ist fast, als…"

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag riss die beiden aus ihrer trübsinnigen Unterhaltung, ihr folgte ein schwaches Pochen, als wäre etwas mit äußerst geringem Schwung von außen gegen die Eingangstür geprallt.

Erschrocken, überrascht und sofort mit allem rechnend, wirbelte Dumbledore herum, dass er der Tür zugewandt dastand, den Zauberstab augenblicklich in der Hand. Doch Moody war noch schneller, ließ den Zauberstab aber keine Sekunde später wieder sinken. Sein magisches Auge war starr auf die Tür gerichtet und blickte vermutlich auf das, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte.

„Albus, da bist du ja. Oh hallo Alastor. Mundungus hat sich gerade gemeldet, er hat etwas Viel…"

„Scht!" unterbrach Dumbledore McGonagall, die gerade die Treppen herunterkam, unwirsch.

„Ich glaube, wir haben Besuch." sagte Moody in seltsamem Tonfall und öffnete einen Türflügel.

Jetzt konnte auch Dumbledore sehen, was bisher nur Moody erspäht hatte, wenn auch nur von hinten. Da lag jemand auf den Stufen vor der Tür. Schnell eilten die beiden Männer nach draußen in die angenehm kühle Nacht – es war etwa halb zwölf – und knieten neben der Person nieder. Es war eine Frau mit kurzem Haar und auffällig bunter Kleidung. Ihre Haut war ganz blass und ihr rechter Arm war geschwollen und dunkelblau verfärbt und er lag in diverse seltsame Winkel verdreht unter ihrem Körper. Ein Schuh fehlte ihr, ihr Shirt hatte einen langen Riss, Dreckspuren zogen sich über ihre Kleidung, an ihren Händen und ihren Knien klebte Erde und Gras, blutige Kratzer und zahlreiche blaue Flecke zierten ihre Beine. Vorsichtig griff Dumbledore nach ihrer Schulter und drehte die Frau langsam und sachte auf den Rücken. Verwischtes, angetrocknetes Blut bedeckte ihr halbes Gesicht – es kam ursprünglich aus einer Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe. Es bestand kein Zweifel, es war…

„Rita Kimmkorn." stellte Moody fest. Die Verwunderung war ihm deutlich anzuhören, oder Dumbledore hörte sie zumindest, weil er Moody lange genug kannte, um zu wissen, wie dieser Verwunderung äußerte.

Albus rief nach drinnen. „Minerva, lauf sofort zu Poppy, sie soll alles herrichten, sie bekommt einen Patienten!"

Einen Augenblick blieb McGonagall irritiert stehen, dann eilte sie los.

Moody zauberte derweil eine Trage herbei und Dumbledore half ihm dabei, die Frau daraufzulegen.

„Was ihr wohl passiert ist?" fragte sich Dumbledore laut.

Moody runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frag mich eher, wieso sie hierher gekommen ist?"

Von da an stumm brachten sie die Trage mit Rita Kimmkorn zügig zu Poppy hinauf in den ersten Stock, die nicht minder erstaunt wirkte, über diesen späten, in diesen Hallen ungewöhnlichen Gast, der auch noch solch schwere Verletzungen mit sich brachte.

Nach einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung schickte sie Dumbledore, McGonagall und Moody weg.

„Wir müssen unbedingt erfahren, was passiert ist! Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Etwas geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, wenn Rita Kimmkorn kurz vor Mitternacht schwer verletzt vor Hogwarts Türen liegt und dann auch noch in solchen Zeiten. Wann können wir mit ihr reden, Poppy?"

„Frühestens morgen früh, Albus. Frühestens. Sie hat innere Verletzungen und ihr rechter Arm ist mindestens viermal gebrochen, soweit ich das bisher feststellen konnte."

Die drei verließen die Krankenstation und überließen die Patientin den erfahrenen Händen von Madame Pomfrey. Eine Weile diskutierten sie im Büro des Direktors bei einer Tasse Tee über dieses seltsame Geschehnis, dann ging McGonagall ins Bett, Moody verabschiedete sich, um noch ein wenig den Todessern nachzuforschen und Dumbledore starrte weiterhin in die Flammen seines Kamins und versuchte die neuen Rätsel, die Rita Kimmkorns Auftauchen aufwarfen, zu lösen.

Woher stammten diese Verletzungen?

Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Und vor allem, warum? Sie verband nichts mit Hogwarts, rein gar nichts.

War sie in Schwierigkeiten und erhoffte sich hier Hilfe?

Doch ohne mit ihr zu sprechen, würde er wohl keine Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten.

* * *

Askaban…

Wieder einmal tastete er im Dunkeln nach dem Wasserkrug und befeuchtete den kleinen Stofffetzen von neuem, aber mehr als ein paar Tropfen konnte er dem Krug nicht mehr entlocken.

„Glibberwurm und Krötendreck!" fluchte er leise.

Er verwandelte sich, kroch zurück in seine Zelle, nahm seinen Krug und stellte gereizt fest, dass das bauchige Gefäß natürlich nicht durch die Gitterstäbe hindurchpasste.

„Shit!"

Wütend schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen einen der Stäbe. Ein Silberstab. Der Grund dafür, warum er das Wasser brauchte.

Er musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht frustriert zu schreien. Mühsam zwang er sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was nicht so einfach war. Die Stunden flossen überaus zäh dahin, er war mit sich allein. Remus war seit dem Vorfall mit Rukschow und dem Silber nicht mehr aufgewacht und zu allem Überfluss hatte er gegen Abend auch noch Fieber bekommen. Nicht so schlimm, aber es war da und er wusste, dass es nicht wie bei Snape von einem Trank kam, sondern von seiner Erkältung, die wahrscheinlich bald eine Lungenentzündung werden würde, wenn er nicht demnächst einen Heiler bekäme.

Und Snape lag auch völlig reglos auf seiner Pritsche, bleich wie der Tod war er gewesen, bevor das Licht ausging, aber er atmete regelmäßig. Es fiel Sirius schwer, es sich einzugestehen, aber gerade im Moment, gerade jetzt, wo alles so schwer auf ihm lastete, ihn zu erdrücken drohte, vermisste er die bissigen Kommentare des Tränkemeisters.

Es war niemand mehr da, der ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenkte. Und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein wahres Durcheinander. Da war die Sorge um Remus, die im Moment alles andere überragte und den Rest doch nicht ganz verdrängen konnte, die Sorge um Harry, die Sorge – auch hier hatte er lange gebraucht, sich das wirklich einzugestehen, aber es war tatsächlich Sorge – um Snape, der wirklich verdammt viel Blut verloren hatte. Da war die Verwirrung, die Snape mit seinem Verhalten in ihm ausgelöst hatte, seine Wut auf Rukschow, seine panische Angst vor Rukschows Rache für seinen Würgegriff, die bisher noch nicht erfolgt war. Aber Rukschow kannte ihn, er wusste, dass seine Rache effektiver war, wenn er ihn zappeln ließ und dann erst zuschlug.

Irgendetwas Kleines nagte an ihm, etwas, das offenbar wichtig war, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr darauf besinnen, was es gewesen war. Ein kleines Detail, das sich ihm entzog. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Fluchtpläne nun endgültig über den Haufen werfen und völlig vergessen konnten, trug auch nicht gerade zu guter Laune bei.

Dann war da die Dunkelheit, die ihn einhüllte, die ihr eisiges, alles erstickendes Tuch über ihm ausbreitete. Der zurückliegende Dementoren'besuch' zehrte auch noch an ihm. Er war müde, hundemüde, doch er konnte es sich jetzt nicht erlauben, zu schlafen. Nicht jetzt, wo es Remus und Snape so schlecht ging. Die Kälte ihrer Zelle biss sich schmerzhaft in seine nackte Haut – immerhin hing sein Shirt noch immer feucht an den Gitterstäben.

Langsam begann seine Hoffnung darauf, dass Dumbledore es schaffen würde, sie – oder auch nur Remus – hier rauszuholen, stetig zu schrumpfen. Er hätte doch schon längst versucht, etwas zu unternehmen, oder sich bei ihnen bemerkbar zu machen, ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Sein Kopf sank kraftlos gegen das Gitter. Sein Leben war vor 15 Jahren zu einem einzigen Albtraum geworden und er spürte, wie ihm langsam die Kraft ausging, sich aus dessen Sumpf wieder zurück ins Wachsein zu kämpfen. Er schloss eine Weile die Augen und schlang seine Arme um seinen frierenden Körper. Und plötzlich stand ihm ganz deutlich diese eine Frage vor Augen, drängte sich ihm auf, als wäre sie die Lösung aller Dinge:

Wieso kämpfe ich denn noch, wenn eh nur alles immer schlimmer wird?

Für einen Moment konnte er keine Antwort finden, konnte nur dumpf in die Dunkelheit starren und sich nur kapitulierend fragen: Ja wieso eigentlich?

_Er lag am Boden, um ihn herum alles voller Staub und Dreck. Eine Katze saß auf seiner Brust, Harry stand vor ihm und Remus stand in der Tür, den Zauberstab erhoben. Beim Anblick seines alten Freundes bildete sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle, der ihm das Sprechen verwehrte. Wie hatte er ihn jemals verdächtigen können?_

„_Außer, er war es… wenn ihr getauscht habt… ohne es mir zu sagen?"_

_Starr blickte er Remus an, wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. _

_Langsam ließ Remus seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah ihn unverwandt an. Hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten und wie früher kombinierte er schnell und richtig. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er an seiner Seite und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sein Gesicht war ernst, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es. Er ergriff die Hand und Remus zog ihn hoch auf die Beine und im nächsten Moment zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung. _

_Er spürte die Wärme, die von Remus Körper ausging. Fühlte die starken Hände, die ihn festhielten. Worte waren nicht nötig. Er wusste, dass es jetzt aufwärts gehen würde, dass Remus bereute, ihn je beschuldigt zu haben, dass er froh war, im Unrecht gewesen zu sein, dass er einen Freund zurückhatte und nicht mehr alleine war. _

_Und vor allem spürte er mit jeder Faser seines ausgemergelten Körpers, dass er frei war. _

_Das Bild verschwamm und er fand sich in dem unterirdischen Gang zwischen Heulender Hütte und Peitschender Weide wieder. Vor ihm schwebte Snape in der Luft und schlug gelegentlich mit dem Kopf gegen die niedrige Decke. _

„_Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante bleiben willst. Aber, nun, denk darüber nach. Sobald mein guter Name wiederhergestellt ist…wenn du ein… ein neues Zuhause willst…" Seine Stimme brach ab, er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, oder wie er es sagen sollte. War es zu gewagt gewesen, gleich damit herauszuplatzen? Den Jungen, der ihn gerade eben noch für den Mörder seiner Eltern gehalten hatte, damit zu überfallen?_

„_Wie – bei Ihnen wohnen?"_

_Er klang ungläubig überrascht. Natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Wie konntest du auch so dumm sein und glauben, dass er gleich vor Freude jubelt und sich dir an den Hals wirft? Und er siezte ihn… _

„_Die Dursleys verlassen?"_

„_Natürlich, es war mir schon klar, dass du nicht willst. Ich verstehe, ich dachte nur, ich…" sagte er schnell, um sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können?_

„_Du bist wohl verrückt. Natürlich will ich von den Dursleys weg. Hast du ein Haus? Wann kann ich einziehen?" fragte Harry eilig. _

_Ungläubig starrte er Harry an. „Du willst? Im Ernst?"_

„_Ja, im Ernst!" Und Harry grinste._

_Sein Herz machte vor Freude und Überraschung einen Sprung. Harry, sein Patensohn, wollte tatsächlich bei ihm sein. Sein Leben würde wieder einen Sinn haben, er hatte Remus zurück und Harry und gemeinsam würden sie von vorne anfangen und alles daran setzen, ihre Freunde – Harrys Eltern – zu rächen und Voldemort zu vernichten. _

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. Ganz deutlich hatte er die Bilder zweier Menschen vor Augen.

„Remus und Harry! Für sie kämpfe ich!"

Energisch stemmte er sich hoch und überlegte einen Augenblick, dann huschte er in Remus Zelle zurück und holte auch den leeren Krug ans Gitter. Im Dunkeln tastend, schaffte er es, die zwei Krüge so zwischen die Stäbe zu halten, dass er das Wasser aus seinem Krug in Remus' leeren Krug füllen konnte. Zufrieden mit sich und um einiges zuversichtlicher als vor wenigen Minuten kehrte er an Remus Krankenlager zurück und legte ihm den feuchten Lappen wieder auf die Stirn. Ein leises Stöhnen war die einzige Antwort.

Beruhigend strich er ihm übers Haar. „Du wirst wieder gesund, Moony. Das versprech ich dir!"

Leise knurrend erhob sich der zottelige, schwarze Hund von seiner Pritsche, als mit einem Schlag alles in gleißendes Licht getaucht war. Die Nacht war vorüber. Er sprang zu Boden und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und streckte sich erstmal, dass seine Knochen knackten. Er fühlte sich total verspannt und gerädert. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen überfiel ihn, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Nach einem Schluck Wasser – oder besser den drei Tropfen, die noch in seinem Krug waren – prüfte er sein Shirt. Nur noch an den Nähten war es leicht klamm, aber ansonsten trocken, wenn es auch furchtbar aussah. Hellrote Schlieren zogen sich über den weißen Stoff, die immer noch eindeutig als Blut zu identifizieren waren.

Snapes Blut, erinnerte er sich wieder und immer noch fassungslos. Und auch Spuren seines eigenen.

Dennoch zog er es über.

Ein Blick in dessen Zelle sagte ihm, dass er immer noch friedlich schlief, immer noch leichenblass. Um die Wunde herum hatte sich die Haut blaugrün verfärbt. Er musste seinen Kopf wirklich härter gegen die Wand geschlagen haben, als er gedacht hatte.

Dann wandte er sich Remus zu. Er schlüpfte in dessen Zelle und fühlte dessen Stirn. Der Lappen war wieder warm. Sirius seufzte und biss sich besorgt auf die Unterlippe. Wieder befeuchtete er den Lappen neu – kurz vor ‚Tagesanbruch' hatte er bereits auf Snapes Wasservorräte zurückgreifen müssen – und legte ihn zurück auf Remus Stirn. Er hoffte inständig, dass das Wasser bald nachgefüllt wurde. Und dass Remus' Fieber sinken würde.

Sachte tastete er nach dessen Hand und fühlte den Puls. Wenigstens war hier wieder alles in Ordnung. Die verletzte Hand ruhte auf Remus Brust.

Da flackerten seine Augenlider. Sirius setzte sich platzsparend neben seinen Freund auf die Pritsche und beobachtete geduldig, wie dieser langsam erwachte. Als seine Augen ihn schließlich fanden, glänzten sie fiebrig und blickten trüb und verwirrt drein. Er schien sich nicht so recht orientieren zu können.

* * *

Undeutlich spürte er eine Berührung an seiner Stirn, er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, doch dann hörte es auf und eine angenehme Kühle legte sich auf seine Stirn. Die fremden Finger an seiner Hand nahm er schon wesentlich deutlicher wahr. Genauso wie das unangenehme Zwicken in seinem Brustkorb. Seine Rippen, genau, seine Rippe war gebrochen, daran konnte er sich erinnern. Aber diesen scharfen, brennenden Schmerz an seiner linken Handfläche, den konnte er anfangs nicht zuordnen.

Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, sich zu orientieren. Doch um ihn her war alles so grell, dass es in seinen Augen schmerzte. Aber aufgeben wollte er auch nicht, er wollte wissen, wo er war und wer ihm diese angenehme Kühle verschafft hatte. Seine Bemühungen, sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, zogen sich in die Länge, verschafften ihm allerdings Zeit zum Denken.

Langsam fielen ihm die Dinge wieder ein. Er war in Askaban, zusammen mit Sirius und Severus. Rukschows Verhör, daher die gebrochene Rippe, Troy und Rukschow waren in seiner Zelle gewesen. Dann war da dieser gleißende, alles vernichtende Schmerz, der seine gesamte Erinnerung überschattete, bis jetzt. Was war passiert?

Er fühlte sich jedenfalls ziemlich zerschlagen und schlapp, dazu die Schmerzen. Und da war noch etwas. Jedes Mal, wenn er einatmete, zog das ein leises Geräusch mit sich und beim Ausatmen auch. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich durch das Liegen eine Art Schleimteppich über seine Luftröhre gelegt, die ihn jetzt beim Atmen behinderte und außerdem bei jedem Atemzug unangenehm kitzelte.

Endlich gelang es ihm, seine Augen offenzuhalten. Jemand saß an seiner Seite. Sirius. Der Anflug eines Lächelns zog sich über seine Lippen, bis ihn das erneute Atmen noch weiter kitzelte und sein Körper das Einzige tat, was in so einer Situation Abhilfe schuf. Jedenfalls normalerweise. Er hustete.

Schon das erste krampfhafte Zusammenziehen von Zwerchfell und Rippenmuskulatur entfachte einen gleißenden Schmerz in seiner linken Seite, dass er Sternchen sah und sich seine Muskeln noch mehr zusammenkrampften, was ihn nur weiter zum Husten zwang.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste seine Hände an seine Brust, doch nichts vermochte den Schmerz zu lindern. Immer krampfhafter sog er die Luft ein und hatte doch das Gefühl, nicht genug davon zu bekommen. Nur vage spürte er, wie zwei starke Hände ihn an den Schultern packten und auf die Seite drehten. Mit einem Mal fiel das Husten leichter, er spürte, dass er den Schleim loswurde und wieder atmen konnte, doch dieses Inferno wütete auch weiterhin in seinem Brustkorb.

Eine Hand strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und er war sich düster einer Stimme bewusst, die sachte auf ihn einsprach, doch er verstand die Worte nicht. Aber langsam legte sich der Hustenreiz. Sein Zwerchfell entspannte sich und er fühlte richtig, wie sein ganzer Körper kraftlos in sich zusammensackte. Doch die Hände hielten ihn fest und ließen auch nicht los.

* * *

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hielt Sirius seinen Freund fest. Der Hustenanfall hatte ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet und er konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, was für Schmerzen eine gebrochene Rippe in so einem Fall hervorrief. Er sah nur das wesentlich blassere Gesicht Moonys, das verkniffen Mund und Augen zusammenpresste. Langsam ließ er sich neben die Pritsche auf die Knie sinken und redete beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein.

„Moony, ich bin hier. Atme ganz ruhig, ganz langsam, dann wird es bald besser werden."

Erst als er an Remus' Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen glaubte, dass dieser wieder einigermaßen Herr über sich war, wagte er es, eine Frage zu stellen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" flüsterte er leise.

* * *

Die Frage drang nur langsam zu ihm durch. Um ihn herum begann sich wieder alles zu verdüstern und verschleiern. Gedanken ließen sich nur schwer fassen. Er wollte Sirius keine Angst machen, wollte ihn beruhigen, wollte ihm etwas sagen, wie ‚Halb so schlimm' oder ‚Es geht schon' oder ‚Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen', doch diese Worte fanden nicht den Weg zu seinen Lippen. Stattdessen stahlen sich zwei anderen Worte dorthin, zwei Worte, die von ganz tief drin kamen, zwei Worte, die ihm auf der Seele lagen und ohne Nachdenken das Einforderten, was seine Seele jetzt brauchte.

* * *

Sirius sah, wie sich Remus Gesichtszüge glätteten. Er schlief wieder ein, zu sehr hatte ihn das Husten und die daraus resultierenden Schmerzen angestrengt. Eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartete er nicht mehr und war dafür umso überraschter, als zwei leise Worte an sein Ohr drangen. So aufrichtig und ehrlich, dass sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Halt mich."

Das brauchte ihm niemand zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm unter Remus Kopf und bettete diesen auf seinen Oberarm, mit der Stirn an seiner Schulter. Seine Hand kam auf Remus Schulter zum Ruhen und mit der anderen umfasste er dessen gesunde Hand.

So verharrten sie reglos, auch noch eine ganze Weile nachdem Sirius sich sicher war, dass Remus wieder schlief. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest, gab ihm Halt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Kraft von sich.

* * *

Hogwarts…

„Und kannst du dich auf diesen Kontaktmann verlassen, Mundungus?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Mundungus nickte. „Er hat mich noch nie hängen lassen. Wenn er ein gutes Geschäft wittert, ist er die Zuverlässigkeit in Person."

„Du triffst dich mit ihm um elf?"

Wieder nickte der zottelige Mann mit der etwas heruntergekommenen Kleidung.

Der Orden hatte sich diesmal in Hogwarts getroffen. Dumbledore wollte nicht zu weit weg sein, wenn die Patientin in der Krankenstation erwachte. Die anderen waren nicht weniger erstaunt über diesen Gast, als er selbst, doch eine Erklärung dafür hatte niemand.

Bisher hatten sie keinerlei Fortschritte zu verzeichnen, aber immerhin hatte Mundungus Fletcher es geschafft, noch etwas Vielsafttrank aufzutreiben, dann hatten sie genug, um eine einzelne Person für ungefähr eine Stunde zu verwandeln.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer. „Nun gut, ich werde aufbrechen, sobald du den Trank hierher gebracht hast."

Die anderen nickten.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich werde der Krankenstation mal einen Besuch abstatten."

Damit verließ er das Lehrerzimmer. Die Versammlung zerstreute sich nicht, stattdessen bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen und überall wurde diskutiert und das, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten, noch mal durchgekaut. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach neuen Strategien, wie sie vielleicht an Informationen über Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort kommen könnten.

* * *

Währenddessen betrat Dumbledore leise die Krankenstation, doch seine Diskretion schien nicht nötig zu sein, wie er beinahe augenblicklich hörte.

„… zu Dumbledore! Es ist wichtig! Jetzt lassen sie mich gefälligst aufstehen oder…"

Als er sich auf den Ursprung der etwas schrillen, wohlbekannten Stimme zubewegte, verstummte diese sofort beim Klang seiner hallenden Schritte. Ein Kopf erschien hinter einer der weißen Trennwände, die den Patienten vor den Blicken der Eintretenden schützte, ein Kopf mit kurzen, dunklen Locken und sturem, nur mühsam ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck. Erleichtert verdrehte Poppy die Augen, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Merlin sei dank, Albus. Ich wollte dich schon rufen, aber wenn ich das Zimmer verlassen hätte, dann wäre sie auch weg. Gerade wollte ich ihr schon was zur Beruhigung geben, aber das ist jetzt glaube ich nicht mehr nötig. Sie will unbedingt mit dir sprechen."

Dumbledore trat um die Trennwand herum und begrüßte Rita Kimmkorn freundlich. Sie war ein bisschen blass, aber ihre Augen funkelten und blitzten so voller Tatendrang wie eh und je. Die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn war nur noch als rötlicher Schatten zu erkennen, ihr gebrochener Arm steckte geschient und mit Umschlägen umwickelt in einer Schlinge um ihren Hals. Das weiße Nachthemd, das sie nun trug, wollte so gar nicht zu ihrer sonstigen Erscheinung passen, aber sie schien sich im Moment nicht daran zu stören, sondern setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf.

„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste noch stundenlang hier rumschreien, bis ich sie endlich mal zu Gesicht bekomme. Ich muss…"

Albus unterbrach ihren sofort einsetzenden Redefluss mit einer Handbewegung. „Langsam langsam, alles zu seiner Zeit, Ms. Kimmkorn. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Verwirrt von der Unterbrechung huschten ihre Augen umher, bis sie sich auf seine Frage besann. „Ähm… danke, es… es könnte besser sein, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände… ich denke, ich sollte mich bei ihnen für die Pflege bedanken… danke…"

Bei ihren letzten Worten sah sie Poppy an, die zufrieden nickte und sich dann leise entfernte, damit die beiden ungestört reden konnten.

„Das war selbstverständlich. Aber wieso sind sie hierher gekommen? Und was ist mit ihnen geschehen? Wer hat sie so zugerichtet?"

Rita atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu sortieren. „Ich habe etwas gesehen… ein Verbrechen wenn sie so wollen… eigentlich wollte ich zurück zum Tagespropheten und mir mit dieser Story ein Comeback sichern, doch dann… geschah dieser Unfall. Nach St. Mungos konnte ich nicht, die hätten zu viele Fragen gestellt und deshalb… bin ich hier."

Kaum merklich runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn, aus diesen Rätseln wurde er nicht wirklich schlauer. „Was ist passiert? Was haben sie gesehen?"

Ihr Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu und sie sah ihm direkt in seine hellblauen Augen. „Ich war in Askaban."

Diese vier Worte reichten völlig aus, eine Spannung in seinem Inneren zu erzeugen, die ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Tausende Fragen stürmten auf ihn ein, doch er zwang sich – wenn auch wirklich mühsam – Ruhe zu bewahren und der Reihe nach eine Frage nach der anderen zu stellen. Dennoch zitterten seine Hände leicht vor Aufregung und er verschränkte seine Finger schließlich, damit Rita nichts davon bemerkte.

„Ich wollte den dortigen Sicherheitschef, ein unheimlicher, unfreundlicher Mann namens Rukschow, überreden, mir ein Interview mit einem der drei jüngsten Straftäter zu gewähren."

„Severus, Sirius und Remus." stellte Dumbledore trocken fest.

„Ja. Das wäre meine Chance gewesen. Aber er lehnte ab und ich wurde nach draußen gebracht. Da lief uns plötzlich ein anderer Wärter mit einem Gefangenen über den Weg. Mr Lupin."

„Sie haben Remus gesehen?"

Sie nickte. Und als sie die Hoffnung in seinen Augen sah, schüttelte sie nur resigniert den Kopf. „Er sah aus wie ein Gespenst und ich glaube nicht, dass er noch ganz klar bei Verstand war. Er rief mir zu, ich solle ihnen eine Nachricht übermitteln. Sie seien alle unschuldig und alles wäre von Sie-wissen-schon-wem eingefädelt, um Harry zu töten. Ein bisschen weit hergeholt, finden sie nicht auch?"

Dumbledores Miene gefror zu Eis. Die drei hatten herausgefunden, wer wirklich hinter diesen Anschuldigungen, diesem Mord und der Verhaftung steckte, doch die Antwort bestätigte nur seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen und was Harry betraf… er wagte gar nicht, daran zu denken. Er zwang sich dazu, Rita anzusehen, die ihn fragend musterte.

„Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Wie haben sie sich dann diese Verletzungen zugezogen."

„Nun ja, der Wärter brachte mich endgültig nach draußen. Er war gar nicht glücklich, dass ich nun doch einen Blick auf einen der drei hatte werfen können und katapultierte mich ziemlich unfreundlich nach draußen. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und schien sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen, da hab ich…" Sie zögerte. Wenn sie ihm wirklich alles erzählte, dann musste sie ihm auch ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen. Niemand wusste davon, außer diesem kleinen Gör, dieser Granger. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was sie alles gesehen und gehört hatte und seufzte schließlich.

„Versprechen sie mir, mein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten?"

In diesem Moment hätte Dumbledore alles versprochen, nur um herauszufinden, was sie gesehen hatte und wovon sie sich gleich ein Comeback erhoffte. Doch egal wie hastig seine Entscheidung fiel, er war bereit dazu zu stehen.

„Natürlich." sagte er ernst.

Rita atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und meinte schließlich: „Ich bin ein Animagus."

Dumbledore hob nur überrascht die Augenbrauen, ging aber nicht weiter drauf ein. Dennoch wurde ihm gerade so einiges klar, zum Beispiel wie es ihr während des Trimagischen Turniers gelungen war an all diese ‚Insider'- Informationen heranzukommen.

„Ich wollte diese Story nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Also hab ich mich verwandelt, in einen Käfer. Ich bin durch die offene Tür hineingeflogen und auf gut Glück zurück zu Rukschows Büro. Da hab ich dann auch schon Stimmen gehört. Ich hab als Mensch leise die Tür geöffnet und bin als Käfer hineingeschlüpft und hab vom Schreibtisch aus das Verhör beobachtet…"

Sie erzählte ihm alles, was sie gesehen hatte. Wie Remus eine Art Geständnis entwunden wurde, wie Rukschow auf ihn eingetreten hatte, wie die beiden Männer am Fenster sich darüber beraten hatten, die Gitterstäbe der Zelle in Silber zu verwandeln, damit dem Werwolf das Lachen verging. Und sie erzählte ihm, wie sie näher ranwollte, um mehr zu verstehen, sie dann aber von Rukschows Hand getroffen und aus dem Fenster geschleudert wurde. Er hatte ihr den Flügel gebrochen und sie war haltlos zu Boden in ein Gebüsch gestürzt. Sie muss bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn sie erwachte erst, als es schon dunkel war. Mit Müh und Not hatte sie sich hierher geschleppt.

Dumbledore lauschte auf jedes ihrer Worte, gefesselt von Unglauben und Entsetzen. Er musste nach Askaban, so schnell wie möglich. Und sie mussten eine Möglichkeit finden, die drei zu befreien. Das war nicht einfach nur ein Gefängnisaufenthalt bis zur Verhandlung, das war Folter. Energisch sprang er auf.

„Danke. Es war richtig, dass sie hergekommen sind…" Damit wandte er sich auch schon zum Gehen.

„Was… was ist mit meinem Geheimnis? Werden… werden sie es verraten?" rief ihm Rita mit unsicherer Stimme nach, doch er war schon weg. Unterwegs nach oben ins Lehrerzimmer. Er wusste, dass die anderen noch da sein würden, sie waren alle zu neugierig auf Ritas Erklärung gewesen.

Mit wenigen Worten und knappen Erklärungen weihte er die Ordensmitglieder ein, die nicht minder geschockt waren als er selbst, doch er erwähnte mit keinem Wort Ritas Geheimnis, weshalb die Geschichte bei den anderen ein wenig Verwirrung auslöste, da der entscheidende Teil fehlte. Doch sie respektierten sein Schweigen, vor allem, weil seine Nachrichten einfach zu schrecklich waren. Dumbledore hielt Mundungus zur Eile an, dann trennten sie sich. Mit einem Foto von Malfoy, das Alastor ihm besorgt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg, passende Kleidung zu besorgen und wies Poppy unterwegs an, ihm einiges vorzubereiten, was er vielleicht brauchen könnte.

Und immerwährend nagte die Sorge um Harry an ihm, genauso wie die Schuld.

* * *

Askaban…

Remus schlief wieder ruhig, diesmal aber auf der Seite. Die Wasserkrüge hatten sich auch erneut gefüllt und nachdem Sirius Remus mit einem frischen kühlen Lappen versorgt hatte und seinen eigenen Durst gestillt hatte, zwängte er sich erneut durch die Gitterstäbe, diesmal um nach dem zweiten Patienten zu sehen. Er ließ sich neben der Pritsche auf die Knie sinken und betrachtete Snape einen Augenblick.

Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, richtig fahl, sogar seine Lippen; die Wunde an seiner Stirn hatte sich notdürftig geschlossen und die Schorfbildung war in vollem Gange. Und doch wirkte sein Gesicht entspannt. Er lag auf der Seite, Sirius zugewandt und in das Leintuch gehüllt. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er seine Hand an dessen Stirn. Sie war kühl. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen.

Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, bemerkte er Snapes Fingerspitzen, die vor seiner Brust unter dem Laken hervorlugten. Seine Finger waren ebenfalls ganz weiß, die Haut unter seinen Fingernägeln sogar eindeutig blau. Er runzelte die Stirn und schob die Decke zurück. Beide Hände sahen so aus, völlig farblos, die Fingerspitzen leicht hellblau und die Nägel richtig blau. Sein Blick huschte über die immer noch einbandagierten Handgelenke.

„Verdammt, wieso hab ich da nicht drangedacht?" schimpfte er sich selbst, aber leise.

Snapes Durchblutung der Hände war eh schon schlecht gewesen und jetzt nach dem Blutverlust musste sie ja noch schlechter sein. Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie über Snapes Handrücken. Der war eiskalt.

„Sirius, du Idiot!"

Und so kniete er sich bequemer hin und umschloss die eiskalten Hände seines Gegenübers mit seinen und wärmte diese so gut es ging.

Wenn mir vor einer Woche jemand gesagt hätte, ich würde bald an Snapes Bett sitzen und ihm die Hände halten, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht und als Strafe für so eine wüste Idee wahrscheinlich für ne Weile in `ne Kloschüssel verwandelt. Wieviel sich doch in den letzten Tagen verändert hat…

* * *

Nur mühsam durchbrach sein Geist die Schranken zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, und obwohl es eigentlich ein recht erholsamer Schlaf war, so fühlte er sich doch schon im Moment des Erwachens wieder müde und unglaublich schlapp und kraftlos. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und ihm entwich ein leises Stöhnen, als ihm wieder einfiel, was er getan hatte. Selbst jetzt konnte er es kaum glauben.

„Snape?"

Er war nicht allein, da war jemand neben ihm. Black.

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Naja, du hast es ein bisschen zu gut gemeint mit deiner Kopf-gegen-die-Wand-Aktion und ziemlich viel Blut verloren und irgendwann dann auch das Bewusstsein." erklärte ihm die körperlose Stimme von Black.

Na wunderbar, auch das noch. Und doch, wenn er genauer nachdachte, machte es ihm gar nicht mehr soviel aus, wie er eigentlich dachte. Black hatte ihn gesehen, wie er bewusstlos wurde. Na und? Black hatte ihn auch zitternd nach Malfoys Spezialbehandlung gesehen, Black hatte ihn auch gesehen, als er völlig am Ende von diesem Frangoppid im Fieberrausch lag. Okay, er hatte es auch ausgenutzt, aber gemessen an diesen beiden Sachen, war diese Bewusstlosigkeit wirklich nicht mehr so tragisch. Black wusste schon längst, dass auch er Schwächen hatte.

„Wie geht's Lupin?"

„Er schläft, und das ist gut so. Seine Erkältung wird schlimmer, er hat Fieber bekommen in der Nacht und der Husten verträgt sich auch nicht sonderlich gut mit der gebrochenen Rippe. Er hat ziemliche Schmerzen." Eine Weile herrschte Stille, ehe Black noch was hinzufügte. „Aber er lebt. Das verdankt er dir."

Spätestens jetzt wusste Snape definitiv, dass hier in Askaban irgendwie alles anders war. Hier verwischten sich alte Grenzen und alles vertauschte sich und nichts wollte mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Seit wann bedankte sich Black denn bei ihm?

Langsam, wegen dem grellen Licht, öffnete er die Augen, um Black anzusehen, doch die letzten Schlieren wollten sich einfach nicht auflösen. Egal, wie sehr er die Augen zusammenkniff, seine Umgebung blieb verschwommen. Er sah nur das grau der Wände und etwas rosafarbenes neben sich, darüber ein Kopf, doch er erkannte davon nur dunkles Haar und dunkle Flecken in einem hellen Fleck, der das Gesicht sein sollte.

Black schien zu bemerken, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los? Du… guckst so komisch. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein." Er hob seine Hände höher ans Gesicht, um sich die Augen zu reiben und musste feststellen, dass seine Finger seinen Befehlen noch weniger gehorchen wollten, als am Tag zuvor. Als sie seine Augenlider berührten, zuckte er unter der Kälte zusammen. Verdammt, was…

„Durch den Blutverlust ist die Durchblutung offenbar noch schlechter geworden."

„Na toll…"

Die Augen wieder offen – immer noch war alles verschwommen – stützte er sich vorsichtig auf die Pritsche und ließ seine Beine zu Boden hängen, doch als er sich in eine sitzende Position hochstemmen wollte, begann sein Arm schon nach wenigen Zentimetern vor Anstrengung zu zittern und das Bild vor seinen Augen begann sich zu drehen. Da packten ihn zwei kräftige Hände an den Schultern und hielten ihn erstmal fest, bis sich sein Blickfeld klärte, dann zogen sie ihn langsam höher, bis er saß.

Erschöpft ließ Snape seinen Kopf an die Wand sinken und versuchte seinen keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt, drehte sich immer noch alles um ihn herum. Der Blutverlust setzte ihm wirklich mehr zu als er gedacht hätte. Jetzt wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass seine Hände sich anfühlten wie Eiswürfel.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich wieder hinlegst."

„Vergiss es, Black. Nochmal beweg ich mich nicht!" Er zögerte einen Moment, doch sein Gefühl brachte ihn zum Sprechen, bevor sein Verstand ihn daran hindern konnte. „Ist es normal, dass man nach einem Blutverlust alles verschwommen sieht?"

Diese Frage traf Sirius unvorbereitet. Nicht nur der Inhalt der Frage, sondern vor allem, dass Snape sie ihm stellte. „Äh… ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht… keine Ahnung. Kann es nicht sein, dass es vom Schwindel kommt?"

„Glaub mir, ich kann ein Schwindelgefühl von einer verschwommenen Sicht unterscheiden!"

„Hey, war ja nur…" Mit einem Schlag verstummte Black.

Alarmiert hob Snape den Kopf, allerdings etwas zu schnell, sofort kehrte der Schwindel zurück und ihm wurde für einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen. Nur die Wand in seinem Rücken bewahrte ihn davor, umzukippen. „Was…" mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

„Jemand kommt."

Sofort huschte Sirius zurück in seine Zelle und nur wenige Augenblicke später betraten zwei Wärter Snapes Zelle. Mal wieder der bullige, junge Kerl – Raven – und der Wärter mit der fleckigen Halbglatze und dem weißen Haarkranz, der Snape schon mal geholt hatte – Leech.

Die zwei blieben knapp hinter der Tür stehen und sahen sich etwas überrascht um. Da waren die Blutflecken in Snapes Zelle, einzelne Blutstropfen in Remus Zelle, die man aber auf dem Steinboden nicht sah, das blutige Shirt und die blutigen Handabdrücke auf Sirius Jeans und zu guter Letzt Snapes von Blut dunklerer und steifer Ärmel.

Raven zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, Leech grinste dreckig als er Snapes frische Stirnwunde entdeckte.

„Na, ausm Bett gefallen, was?" lachte er höhnisch, ehe er sich an Sirius wandte. „Und du hast ihn wohl das Blut mit deinen Klamotten aufwischen lassen, hä?"

Auch Raven strickte sich seine Theorie zusammen. „Oder hattet ihr etwa Hunger und dachtet, was Vampiren und Kannibalen nicht schadet, kann ja auch nicht schlecht für euch sein?"

Sirius verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Wie du meinst. Aber keine Sorge, ihr braucht keine Angst haben, so wie ihr ausseht, würde sich nicht mal ein ausgehungerter Kannibale über euch hermachen, geschweige denn einer von uns."

„Lach du nur, das wird dir schon noch vergehen." zischte Raven gereizt.

Leech stieß ihn in die Seite und deutete auf Remus, der von alledem nichts mitbekam und stattdessen friedlich schlief und Kraft tankte, die er definitiv noch brauchen würde. „Wahrscheinlich wollten sie den Werwolf damit aufpäppeln. Das Silber is ihm wohl nicht gut bekommen, was?" Leech lachte und dünne Spuckefäden regneten dabei aus seinem Mund.

Sirius schloss die Augen und sein Kiefer zitterte, so fest presste er sie aufeinander. Am liebsten würde er sich auf diesen Widerling stürzen und ihm dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, doch die Gitterstäbe hielten ihn davon ab.

Schließlich traten Raven und Leech auf Snape zu, der der ‚Unterhaltung' zwar gelauscht hatte, aber immer noch zu sehr mit seinem Schwindel kämpfte, um auch was von sich zu geben.

„Auf auf Todesser, Besuch für dich!"

Damit packten ihn die beiden unter den Armen und zerrten ihn auf die Beine.

Das war zuviel für Snapes Kreislauf, vor seinen Augen wurde es endgültig dunkel.

Sirius sah, wie Snapes Augen zuklappten und seine Beine nachgaben. Bewusstlos hing er zwischen den beiden Wärtern, die halb genervte, halb amüsierte Laute von sich gaben, als sie ihn aus der Zelle zerrten.

* * *

Jepp, ich gönn dem armen Kerl wirklich keine Ruhe!

Jepp, ich freu mich immer noch über Reviews!

Und jepp, nächstes Mal wird Rousseau zitiert! *g*

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Bella


	14. Das einzige Mittel

Und weiter geht's!

Wieder mal danke an Padblack für ihre tollen Reviews! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

Und dann weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**

* * *

**__**Das einzige Mittel**_

Ein brennender Schmerz im Gesicht brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung, doch die Welt um ihn herum blieb auch weiterhin unscharf und jetzt drehte sie sich auch wieder. Er fühlte sich wie auf Watte gepackt und gleichzeitig unfähig, sich großartig zu bewegen, so schwer waren seine Glieder. Die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke bemerkte er sofort, denn der raue Strick schnitt schmerzhaft in die alten Wunden. Wieder saß er auf diesem Stuhl.

Vor ihm nahm er undeutlich eine dunkle Gestalt war mit sehr heller Krönung. Malfoy also.

„Wirklich Snape, ich muss schon sagen," erklang da auch schon die gedehnte, höhnische Stimme, die er so verachtete, „wenn _so _die Gewinner dieses Kampfes aussehen, dann bin ich ja froh, auf der ‚Verliererseite' zu stehen!" Er spielte auf Snapes Kommentar von ihrer letzten ‚Unterhaltung' an.

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape. Er klang fürchterlich, die Stimme rau und dazu lallte er auch noch etwas, weil sich seine Zunge einfach so schwer in seinem Mund anfühlte.

Malfoy lachte amüsiert darüber, über seinen Zustand und über seine Frage. „Du solltest mich inzwischen besser kennen, Snape. Natürlich bin ich hier, um da weiterzumachen, wo wir das letzte Mal aufgehört haben. _Crucio_!"

Höllisch brannte der Schmerz sich in seinen Leib, gequält schrie er auf. Seine Muskeln zuckten unter der Anspannung, sein Herz schlug schneller, ihm wurde schummrig, da hörte es auf. Schlaff sackte er auf dem Stuhl zusammen, musste erstmal all seine Kraft darauf verwenden, tief durchzuatmen. Nur langsam fühlte er sich wieder in der Lage, Malfoy verbal entgegenzutreten. Zitternd hob er den Kopf.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen… dass du im Foltern noch nie besonders… abwechslungsreich warst…"

Malfoy kam einen energischen Schritt näher, er hörte sich gleichzeitig verärgert und schadenfroh an. „Du willst also Abwechslung? Ist dir vielleicht langweilig hier drin?"

Snape versuchte, Malfoy so genau wie möglich zu fokussieren, es war schwierig ihn einzuschätzen, wenn er dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen konnte, doch sein Blickfeld blieb verschwommen. Er musste sich wohl auf sein Gehör verlassen.

„Nicht doch… hier hat man wirklich viel Zeit… zum Entspannung und Nachdenken…"

„Nachdenken. Vielleicht braucht dein Hirn ja mal wieder ein paar neue Denkanregungen, sonst rostet da noch was ein. Ich wüsste da auch schon, womit es sich gut beschäftigen könnte."

Irgendwie klang Malfoy so seltsam, als hätte er da einen Hintergedanken, der ihn ungeheuerlich amüsierte und das verhieß nichts Gutes. Unruhig versuchte er, sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl ein wenig zu verlagern, doch seine Muskeln versagten ihm ihren Dienst. Aber er schaffte es – zumindest halbherzig – eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Kreuzworträtsel sind hier drin der große Renner… dazu bräuchte ich dann aber noch Feder und Tinte…"

In dem Moment traf ihn auch schon ein harter Schlag von einer behandschuhten Hand mitten ins Gesicht. Es riss seinen Kopf nach hinten und in seinem Hals knackte ein Wirbel gar nicht begeistert von der plötzlichen Belastung. Ein scharfer Stich fuhr ihm in den Nacken und für einen Augenblick sah er vor seinem inneren Augen ein Bild aufleuchten: er selbst mit gebrochener Halswirbelsäule. Aber als sein Kopf zurücksackte, stöhnte er auf, doch schaffte er es ihn aufrecht zu halten und sogar ein bisschen zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen dabei fühlten sich eher wie Muskelschmerzen an.

„Halt die Klappe!" fuhr ihn Malfoy aufgebracht an, dann beruhigte er sich offenbar wieder, während Snape versuchte, die sich um ihn drehende Umgebung wieder zum Stillstand zu bringen. Da veränderte sich der Klang von Malfoys Stimme plötzlich und Snape hörte ein leises, aber schadenfrohes Lachen. „Ich dachte da eher an Potter."

In seiner Magengegend zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen und ein ganz ungutes Gefühl kroch ihm die Wirbelsäule entlang hoch. Wenn Malfoy sich so amüsierte, dann war etwas geschehen, etwas Schlechtes. Nur äußerst mühsam gelang es ihm, unbeteiligt zu klingen, als er schwerfällig lallte.

„Als ob mich Potter je interessiert hätte…"

„Dann ist es dir ja sicher auch egal," meinte Malfoy in gleichgültigem Ton, „dass der Plan des Dunklen Lords aufgegangen ist. Der Taugenichts ist so zielstrebig in die Falle gelaufen… so blauäugig kann nur ein Gryffindor sein."

Er hat ihn! Er hat Potter in seiner Gewalt! So wie Malfoy sich anhörte, gab es keinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Aussage.

Auch wenn Severus an dem Jungen wirklich nichts lag und er dessen Vater wirklich mit Leib und Seele gehasst hatte, so schockte ihn diese Tatsache dennoch bis aufs Mark. An dem Jungen hing ihr Schicksal, mit ihm siegte oder scheiterte ihr Unternehmen.

Und Potter konnte es natürlich nicht lassen und hat sich voller Elan dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände gespielt. Er konnte sich einer gewissen Wut und Frustration nicht erwehren.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Lippen so fest aufeinanderpresste, dass es wehtat. Diese Nachricht hatte ihn – vor allem in seinem geschwächten Zustand – so unvorbereitet getroffen, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleist waren, dass seine Gedanken ganz offensichtlich dort ablesbar sein mussten.

Keine Sekunde später hörte er Malfoy auch schon überheblich lachen. „Aha. So egal ist er dir also! Wusst ich's doch. Naja, nicht mehr lange und der Bursche ist nur noch eine Erinnerung. Nichts weiter als eine zerstörte Hoffnung, von der sich bald keiner mehr sprechen traut, aus Furcht vor dem, was wirklich stark ist."

Severus atmete tief ein und zwang den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zur Ruhe. Er brauchte jetzt so gut es ging einen klaren Kopf – was nicht so leicht war, wenn sich die Umgebung immer noch leicht drehte und der Kopf auf einem Bett aus Watte zu liegen schien. Dennoch gelang es ihm, wieder einen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Das dürfte dann ja wohl ein großes Spektakel werden."

„Schon schade, dass du dir das nicht mehr mitansehen wirst können. Wirklich schade. Ich hätte zu gerne deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, wenn das Licht in Potters Augen erlischt und der Junge, der lebt, zu dem Jungen wird, der starb."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, Lucius, dass _er_ es diesmal schafft? Dass es diesmal anders laufen wird als die letzten Male?" fragte Severus provozierend. Wenn er etwas erfahren wollte, musste er ihn wohl oder übel aus der Reserve locken.

Sofort war Malfoy bis auf wenige Schritte an ihm heran, die Stimme kalt und bebend vor Ungläubigkeit und Zorn. „Sprich nicht so abfällig über den Dunklen Lord! _Crucio_!"

Das erste Aufflammen der Pein erreichte noch sein Gehirn, dann legte sich der wohltuende Schatten der Dunkelheit über ihn und hüllte ihn schützend ein.

Da brannte für einen Augenblick ein helles Licht auf in der Dunkelheit, kurz darauf wieder eins. Dumpf wurde er sich einem kurzen, scharfen Schmerz bewusst und der nächste Schlag gegen seine Wange holte ihn endgültig zurück in die Gegenwart. Völlig benommen hing er seitlich auf dem Stuhl, nur gehalten von dem Strick, der seine Hände umschlang.

Er schaffte es kaum noch, seine Augen offenzuhalten. Diese Folterflüche zehrten an den letzten Kraftreserven, die ihn noch aufrecht gehalten hatten. Ihm ging die Kraft aus, dem Nahrungsmangel, dem Blutverlust und Malfoys Behandlung zu trotzen.

Undeutlich hörte er Lucius' Stimme, versuchte sich so gut es ging darauf zu konzentrieren, doch er nahm nicht mehr alles wahr, immer wieder blendete sein Verstand etwas aus.

„…Dunkle… Nummer sicher… Saal… vorbereitet… keine Chance… du, Verräter! … lebenslänglich…Besuche…" Lachen. „… dahin, adieu!"

Benommen nahm er eine Bewegung an seiner Seite wahr, im nächsten Moment traf ihn etwas Hartes unsanft an der Schläfe. Augenblicklich sackte er zurück in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Hart schlug der Körper zu Boden, als die Wärter ihn einfach losließen und hämisch grinsend wieder gingen. Snape lag reglos da mit dem Gesicht zu Boden gewandt. Ungehalten schlug Sirius mit der Hand gegen die Gitterstäbe. Er war wütend darüber, dass hier drin keine paar Stunden vergehen konnten, ohne dass einer von ihnen reglos, verletzt und hilfebedürftig am Boden lag. Er war wütend in Anbetracht dieser unfassbaren Grausamkeit, wie man einem Menschen, der offensichtlich bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte war, noch weiter so derart zusetzen konnte.

Flink huschte er durch die Gitter und kniete sich neben Snape zu Boden. Sein Körper zitterte leicht und als er ihn vorsichtig berührte, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, zuckte er stöhnend zusammen. Offenbar hatte er wieder den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen. Malfoy war also wieder hier gewesen. Voller Elan wünschte er diesem schleimigen Bastard sämtliche Flüche und Verwünschungen an den Hals, die ihm einfielen.

Ob sie ihn nur gefoltert hatten? Oder hatte Malfoy ihm zum Vergnügen vielleicht auch irgendwas verabreicht? Etwas, das Voldemort als Strafe für dessen Verrat sicherlich amüsant finden würde?

Falls es so wäre, dann wäre es auch besser, wenn er es gleich wüsste, dann könnte er sich auf diverse Nebenwirkungen einstellen und würde nicht von ihnen überrascht werden. Vielleicht könnte er ihn auch noch zum Erbrechen bringen und alles würde nicht so schlimm werden.

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann gewann seine Vernunft die Oberhand und er tätschelte Snape vorsichtig die Wangen, um ihn wachzubekommen, doch der reagierte nicht darauf. Erst nachdem er etwas fester zuschlug und dann auch erst nach einer Weile begannen dessen Augenlider zu flattern.

„Snape! Hey Snape! Hörst du mich?"

„Du sch widda…" Seine Stimme war furchtbar leise und klang undeutlich und verwaschen, aber Sirius verstand. Er hatte jetzt ja auch genug Übung in solchen Dingen.

„Ja ich." Snapes Augen schlossen sich wieder langsam. „Hey! Bleib hier! Erzähl mir, was passiert ist! Komm schon, Snape. Was ist passiert? Hat Malfoy dir irgendwas gegeben?"

Die Augen öffneten sich wieder und ihr Blick klärte sich ein klein wenig und sie flatterten umher, als würden sie etwas suchen, bis sie schließlich so ungefähr auf ihm liegenblieben.

„Harry."

Verwirrt runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Er hat dir Harry gegeben?" Schon im nächsten Augenblick schalt er sich selbst einen Idioten für diese dämliche Frage. Natürlich konnte Snape es nicht so gemeint haben. „Was ist mit Harry?"

Doch Snapes Kopf sackte ein wenig zur Seite, seine Schultern zitterten, sein Blick wurde unstet. Schnell griff Sirius nach Snapes Kopf und wandte dessen Gesicht wieder sich selbst zu.

„Was ist mit Harry, Snape? Komm schon! Rede!"

Langsam wurde er nervös, Snape wusste etwas in Bezug auf Harry, das er nicht wusste. Irgendwas war hier nicht in Ordnung, er hatte da ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er wurde unruhig.

„Snape, verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen!"

Snapes Augen klappten zu, dann wieder langsam auf, so ging das eine Weile, es wirkte so, als bemühte er sich, sie offen zu halten, was ihm allerdings nur mühsam gelang. Da zuckte seine Hand und berührte schließlich Sirius Knie. Langsam und schwerfällig tastete sie sich daran hoch und krallte sich – relativ kraftlos – in den Saum des T-Shirts und zog leicht daran.

Was… Doch Sirius verstand, er sollte sich runterbeugen.

Da vernahm er auch plötzlich ein paar leise Worte, die offenbar nur schwer herausgepresst wurden.

„ER… hat… ihn…"

Wie versteinert saß er da. Das konnte nicht sein. Snape musste sich irren. Nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Mit einem Schlag war ihm eiskalt. Mit großen Augen und starrem Blick hockte er da, sein Unterkiefer zitterte, ansonsten war er wie aus Stein gemeißelt, völlig unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Nein, das war nicht wahr!

Sein Verstand weigerte sich, diese Nachricht zu akzeptieren. Zu schlimm und schmerzvoll wären die Folgen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Nein." flüsterte er schwach.

Laut hörte er sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen, schnell und regelmäßig und immer lauter werdend.

Wie?

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Das war nicht sein Herz, das waren Schritte. Aber wieso schon wieder? Instinktiv verwandelte er sich und hetzte zurück in sein Areal und ließ den völlig benommenen Snape allein am Boden zurück. Da ging auch schon die Zellentür auf, Snapes Zellentür.

Abwesend beobachtete Sirius, wie die zwei Wärter wieder eintraten, wie durch einen Schleier nahm er ihre Worte wahr.

„Wow, wie hat's der bloß geschafft, sich selbstständig umzudrehen?"

„Ich sag dir doch, der tut nur so. Der hält viel aus."

„Was is denn mit dir, Black? Ein Gespenst gesehen?"

Ein ätzendes Lachen.

Dann schlug die Tür wieder zu und Snape war wieder weg. Dumpf fragte er sich irgendwo noch, wieso sie ihn schon wieder holten und wie er noch mehr dieser ‚Befragungen' überstehen sollte, doch der Gedanke war nur ein blasser Schemen ganz am Rande. Im Vordergrund tanzte nur ein Wort herum und lähmte alles andere: HARRY!

* * *

Die Zeit zog sich plötzlich so langsam hin wie Sirup, der versuchte, aufwärts zu fließen. Wie betäubt saß Sirius auf seiner Pritsche, die Beine angezogen und mit den Händen umschlungen und das Gesicht auf die Knie gelegt. Er spürte nicht, dass ihm kalt war. Das leise Stöhnen aus Remus' Zelle entzog sich seiner Wahrnehmung. Vielleicht hätte er nicht einmal einen Dementorbesuch wahrgenommen im Moment.

Voldemort hatte Harry in seiner Gewalt!

Voldemort würde Harry töten!

Und er saß hier und konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun!

Wie hatte das überhaupt passieren können?

Erst das erneute Öffnen einer Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Die Wärter traten ein und schleiften zwischen sich einen reglosen Körper, den sie ohne jeden Skrupel wie das letzte Mal einfach auf den Steinboden fallen ließen, dann verschwanden sie wortlos wieder. Irgendwie wirkten sie ernster als sonst.

Sirius zwang sich, aufzustehen und zu Snape zu gehen. Auch wenn seine Chancen gleich Null standen, so musste er doch versuchen, herauszufinden, ob Snape noch mehr wusste. Doch kaum war er durch das Gitter durch – die Schritte der Wärter draußen verhallten leise – regte sich der Körper des Tränkemeisters. Sirius hatte grade mal Zeit die Stirn zu runzeln, da begann Snape sich langsam aufzurappeln und kam kurz darauf zwar ans Gitter gestützt und sich mit einer Hand den Kopf haltend zum Stehen, aber er stand. Er schwankte ein wenig, als wäre ihm schwindlig und Sirius hörte ein leises Stöhnen. Dann hob Snape den Kopf ein wenig und blickte ihn ernst aus klaren, dunkelbraunen Augen an.

Vollkommen irritiert starrte er Snape an. Wie war das möglich? Gerade eben hatte er kaum die Augen aufhalten können vor Schwäche und jetzt stand er da, nur ein klein wenig wackelig, mit ernstem, verschlossenem Blick und fokussierte ihn ohne jedes Problem. An seiner Schläfe bildete sich ein leichter Bluterguss, doch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so schrecklich blass wie noch vorher. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Stirn.

„Was… wie… aber…" stammelte Sirius völlig verwirrt und rieb sich dabei über die Augen, als traue er dem, was er sah, nicht mehr.

„Spar dir das Gestotter für heute Nacht. Wenn ich schlafe, muss ich es wenigstens nicht mit anhören." meinte Snape in seinem typischen kühlen, sarkastischen Tonfall, doch Sirius glaubte, auch ein wenig Amüsiertheit und eine Spur unterdrückten Schmerz herauszuhören.

Snape kramte in seiner Hosentasche und instinktiv folgten Sirius Blicke der Bewegung. Der Tränkemeister förderte zwei kleine Glasphiolen zu Tage, die eine bis zur Hälfe mit einer hellblauen, die andere bis zum Rand mit einer milchig weißen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Als er ihm diese Phiolen hinhielt, fiel Sirius auf, dass seine Hände auch nicht mehr weiß und bläulich waren, sondern etwas mehr Farbe hatten, und offenbar konnte er sie auch wieder gezielter bewegen.

„Gib das Lupin!"

„Was ist das?" fragte Sirius verdutzt und auch ein wenig skeptisch.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leise, dann packte er Sirius' Hand und drückte ihm die Phiolen hinein. „Gib es ihm einfach oder glaubst du, ich will ihn vergiften? Es wird ihm helfen, ich erklär es dir später. Na los!"

Unsicher starrte Sirius auf die Fläschchen. Sollte er Remus tatsächlich dieses Zeug, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, was es war, einflößen? Was, wenn es ihm schadete? Wo hatte Snape das überhaupt her? Und wieso ging es ihm so plötzlich wieder so gut? War das wirklich Snape, der da vor ihm stand, oder war das ein Trick?

„Wo hast du das her?" fragte er immer noch reglos.

„Du traust mir nicht." stellte Snape nur trocken fest.

Sirius lachte humorlos auf. „Sag mir, wie ich das könnte. Eben noch kannst du dich kaum bewegen, bist völlig fertig, bleich wie der Tod und zitterst am ganzen Körper und im nächsten Moment stehst du auf, als wäre fast nichts gewesen und drückst mir irgendein Zeug in die Hand, dass ich Remus geben soll. Was soll ich da denken? Hä?"

Snape wollte etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes, grummelndes und gluckerndes Geräusch und Snape verzog das Gesicht, während er seinen Unterarm gegen seinen Magen presste. Er drückte sich dichter ans Gitter, seine Stirn an das kühle Metall gelehnt, seine Augen hielt er geschlossen.

„Gib es ihm, wenn du ihm helfen willst. Je eher er es trinkt, desto schneller geht's ihm besser." meinte Snape gepresst. Es dauerte noch ein bisschen, bis sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder normalisierte und er die Hand wieder von seinem Bauch nahm, jedoch nicht die Stirn von den Gitterstäben.

Das gab für Sirius den Ausschlag, ihm zu glauben. Es wirkte so echt und so ein Geräusch konnte niemand nachahmen, der nicht bereits seit Tagen nichts gegessen hatte. Er legte die Phiolen in Remus Zelle, zwängte sich selber hinein und nahm sie wieder in die Hand. Behutsam hob er Remus' Kopf an und flößte ihm langsam und vorsichtig, damit dieser sich nicht verschluckte, die Flüssigkeiten ein, bis auf den letzten Tropfen.

Sirius wandte sich wieder an Snape. „So, könntest du mir jetzt vielleicht… was ist das?"

Snape stand am Gitter, wirkte wieder gefasster und hielt etwas in der Hand, etwas Kleines, rundes, hellbraunes. Sirius traute seinen Augen nicht. Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

„Nach was sieht's denn aus? Es ist ein Brötchen. Hier fang!" Damit warf er sie Sirius zu, der instinktiv die Hände danach ausstreckte und seine Finger um das kleine Stück Nahrung schloss. Das Brötchen fühlte sich herrlich an und er spürte, wie ihm sprichwörtlich das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

„Iss nicht mehr als ein kleines Stück sonst wird dir schlecht. Dein Magen verträgt im Moment sicher nicht mehr als das."

Ungläubig und völlig verwirrt setzte sich Sirius neben Remus' Pritsche zu Boden und starrte Snape an, der sich auf seine Pritsche sinken ließ und den Kopf schwer gegen die Steinwand lehnte. „Jetzt bin ich wirklich gespannt auf deine Erklärung!"

* * *

Kurze Zeit zuvor…

Es war, als hätte jemand ein Seil um ihn gebunden und würde ihn zügig und stetig aus der Dunkelheit heraus zurück ins Licht ziehen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. So fühlte es sich an, wenn man durch den Enervate-Zauber aus der Bewusstlosigkeit geweckt wird. Es war nicht besonders angenehm, aber immer noch besser, als durch Schläge ins Gesicht.

Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein, doch seine Sinne funktionierten nur eingeschränkt und sein Gehirn war vor Schmerz und völliger Entkräftung so ausgelaugt, dass er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er spürte, dass er wieder auf dem Stuhl saß, die Hände gefesselt. Undeutlich war er sich einer Stimme bewusst, die zu ihm sprach, doch er verstand die Worte nicht. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein erkannte die Stimme, Malfoys Stimme!

Severus zwang sich, all seine Kraft darauf zu verwenden, seine Augenlider ein Stück zu heben. Undeutlich nahm er einen schwarzen Schemen wahr, mit unnatürlich hellem Haupt: Malfoy. Und er näherte sich ihm, immer noch weiter, viel zu nah.

Instinktiv zuckte er vor der Gestalt zurück. Seine Augen fielen ihm dabei erschöpft wieder zu. Und als er dann auch noch die Berührung einer Hand an seiner Schulter spürte, begann er zu zittern. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Die Angst vor noch mehr Schmerz hatte die Kontrolle übernommen.

Schnell entfernte sich die Hand wieder.

Es folgte kein Schmerz, nichts.

Vage kam Snape das Ganze seltsam vor.

Malfoy sprach fortwährend, doch er konnte sich wirklich nicht auf die Worte besinnen. Da berührte ihn eine Hand an der Stirn und bog seinen Kopf ein bisschen zurück. Kühles Glas wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt.

Panik stieg in ihm auf. Malfoy wollte ihm etwas verabreichen. Aber was?

Voller Entsetzen musste er an das Frangoppid zurückdenken. Eine ähnliche Prozedur würde ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand umbringen, da war er sich sicher. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er schaffte nicht mehr als den müden Versuch, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Doch es half nichts.

Sein Mund wurde aufgedrückt und langsam sickerte dünne Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund, die er instinktiv schluckte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam warm an und schmeckte ein wenig nussig. Er wusste, dass er den Geschmack kannte, doch er konnte ihn im Moment nicht zuordnen.

Als die Hände von ihm abließen, sackte sein Kopf kraftlos nach vorne zurück. Er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit seine Speiseröhre hinabrann und dann auf seinen verkrampften Magen traf. Es gluckerte übermütig und sein Magen schien sich in einen Glutofen zu verwandeln. Hitze strahlte von ihm aus, die sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, bis in Finger- und Zehenspitzen. Anfangs war es unangenehm, doch schon nach kurzem empfand er die Wärme als durchaus angenehm und belebend. Die Nebel um sein Gehirn schienen sich langsam zu lichten und die Schmerzen des Cruciatus und der Schläge auf den Kopf verblassten ein wenig.

Mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, fühlte er sich besser und gestärkter. Sein Denken begann wieder zu funktionieren, ebenso wie sein Gedächtnis. Natürlich kannte er den Trank, der ihm eingeflößt worden war: ein Stärkungstrank.

Und zeitgleich mit dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn die Furcht.

Wenn Malfoy ihm einen Stärkungstrank verabreichte, dann nur, um ihn in aller Ruhe weiter foltern und seine Aggressionen abbauen zu können. Er sackte innerlich ein Stück zusammen. Also würde das ganze Spektakel weiter und immer weiter gehen.

Er sammelte sich einen Augenblick, wappnete sich für das Kommende und machte sich bereit, Malfoy ein weiteres Mal so gut er konnte, zu trotzen. Und gleichzeitig setzte er all seine Hoffnung darauf, dass Albus irgendwann eine Lösung finden würde.

Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen – seine Sicht war wieder gestochen scharf – und fand sich Malfoy gegenüber. Doch irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Lucius musterte ihn eingehend und mit völlig besorgtem Blick, ein gewisses Entsetzen lag auf seinen Zügen, das er nicht verbergen konnte.

„Severus?" Die Art wie Lucius seinen Namen aussprach wollte ebenfalls so gar nicht passen.

„Was ist das für ein Spiel, Lucius?"

Erleichterung flammte in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers auf. „Merlin sei Dank, das Zeug wirkt. Severus, ich bins, Albus."

Was? Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Wie war das möglich? Natürlich mit Vielsafttrank, du Idiot. Es könnte ein Trick sein, dich gesprächig zu machen…

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte die Gestalt vor sich aufmerksam. Ihre Haltung war nicht ganz so aristokratisch steif, der Blick dieser grauen Augen viel zu warm und besorgt, das vor ihm konnte unmöglich Malfoy sein, so ein genialer Schauspieler war er nämlich auch wieder nicht. Aber nur weil es nicht Malfoy war, hieß das nicht, dass es auch automatisch Albus war.

„Und wer sagt mir, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht? Dass das nicht irgendein Trick ist, um irgendwas aus mir rauszukriegen? Wenn du wirklich Albus bist, wirst du einsehen, dass ich dir nicht ohne weiteres trauen kann."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers, ein ehrliches, echtes Lächeln, etwas, das dieses Gesicht wohl noch nie erlebt hatte. Es wirkte so fehl am Platz und doch zeigte es, dass Lucius Malfoy – wäre das Leben andere Wege gegangen – ein überaus attraktiver, sympathischer und begehrenswerter Mann hätte sein können.

„Ich hätte nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Severus. Oh Verzeihung." Die Person hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die eigene Kehle, als sie dann wieder weitersprach, war es unverkennbar mit Albus' Stimme. „So ist es schon viel besser. Reicht es dir, wenn ich sage, mein Lieblingsgetränk ist Heiße Schokolade mit einem Hauch Chilipfeffer und zu Weihnachten wünsche ich mir ein paar bunter Socken."

Severus überlegte. Das traf natürlich auf Albus zu, doch er fragte sich, ob das Informationen waren, die jemand anderes nicht auch hätte herausfinden können.

Sein Gegenüber schien sein Zögern zu bemerken. „Okay, vor ein paar Jahren hab ich den Stein der Weisen im Spiegel Nerhegeb versteckt."

Das reichte Severus vollkommen. Das war etwas Hogwartsinternes, das konnte niemand wissen, der damals nicht einen der Schutzzauber um den Stein gelegt hätte – oder Potter – und keiner dieser Personen würde ihm jetzt vorgaukeln, Albus zu sein, wenn das nicht der Tatsache entsprach.

Andererseits hatte der Dunkle Lord Potter in seiner Gewalt, wenn er in dessen Gedanken eingedrungen war, dann wusste er auch, dass es Albus gewesen war, der den Stein damals dort versteckt hatte.

„Diese Information ist dem Dunklen Lord ebenfalls zugänglich."

Die Person mit Malfoy's Aussehen seufzte leise, obwohl deren Augen anerkennend dreinblickten.

„Nun gut, bei einem unserer abendlichen Gespräche in meinem Büro hast du mich überrascht, als dir Muggelphilosophie geläufiger war als mir. Wir haben über Fehler geredet und du hast Jean-Jaques Rousseau zitiert. ‚Das einzige Mittel, den Irrtum zu vermeiden, ist die Unwissenheit'."

Einen Augenblick lang konnte er sein Gegenüber einfach nur anstarren. Das wusste nur Albus, das konnte nur Albus wissen. Er war hier, er war tatsächlich hier! Mit einem Mal fiel sämtliche Anspannung von ihm und erleichtert und auch erschöpft sackten seine Schultern herab und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich mach dich erstmal los."

„Lieber nicht, das wäre schwer zu erklären, wenn jemand reinkommt." wehrte Snape ab, was Albus sichtlich nicht Recht war.

„Mir fällt dann schon was ein, Severus. Überlass das mir." Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs lösten sich die Fesseln um Snapes Handgelenke. Unbewusst begann er, seine kühlen Hände zu massieren, während Albus sich einen zweiten einfachen Stuhl herbeizauberte und sich dicht vor Severus niederließ. Eindringlich musterte der Ältere den Jüngeren.

„Severus, was ist hier passiert? Als sie dich hergebracht haben, dachte ich für einen schrecklichen Augenblick, die Wärter hätten nur deine Leiche hier reingeschleppt. Wer hat dir das angetan?" Pure Besorgnis und unterdrückte Wut über diese Behandlung klangen aus Albus' Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild von Malfoy passen wollte.

„Lucius war gerade hier, er soll schön langsam fortführen, was dem Dunklen Lord nicht gelungen ist." erklärte Snape.

„Sowas dachte ich mir schon. Als ich hier ankam hat man mich gefragt, ob ich was vergessen hätte und aus den Bildern, die du mir geschickt hast, haben wir geschlossen, dass Malfoy schon mal hier war."

Überrascht blickte Severus auf. „Das hat tatsächlich funktioniert?"

Albus verstand, was er meinte und nickte. „Ich hab versucht, dich ebenfalls zu erreichen, doch ich fand immer nur Dunkelheit oder solch ein gedankliches Chaos, dass ich den Weg zurück fast nicht mehr gefunden hätte."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte kurz. „Das muss das Fieber gewesen sein…" murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Was für ein Fieber?"

„Nicht so wichtig, Albus. Viel wichtiger ist, dass der Dunkle Lord das alles hier eingefädelt hat. Er wollte Lupin und Black aus dem Weg haben, um leichter an Potter zu kommen, was ihm offenbar auch gelungen ist."

„Malfoy hat ihn vorgestern Abend entführt." warf Albus ein.

Also stimmte es tatsächlich! „Er will ihn töten."

„Severus, weißt du irgendwas, das uns helfen könnte, ihn zu finden. Oder irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie wir eure Unschuld beweisen könnten. Denn alle Möglichkeiten, die wir hatten, das zu beweisen, sind bisher gescheitert."

Da brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen. „Ihr braucht einen eingeweihten Todesser, der alles aufklärt, am besten Pettigrew, wegen Black."

Albus seufzte leise. „Nichts leichter als das…" murmelte er ein wenig mutlos vor sich hin.

Da fiel Severus noch etwas ein, jetzt, da sein Gedächtnis wieder normal funktionierte, völlig ohne dichten Nebel darum. Es war nur ein kleiner Wortfetzen und doch verriet er mehr, als es den Anschein hatte: ‚Saal vorbereitet'.

„Albus, ich weiß, wo der Dunkle Lord Potter töten will und ich vermute, dass er ihn auch dort gefangen hält. Er hat das Versteck erst seit kurzem, aber es gefällt ihm da."

„Aber er hat es doch sicher mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt, oder?"

Langsam nickte Snape. „Nagini birgt das Geheimnis. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Albus, aber vielleicht…" Sein Blick war ernst und völlig starr auf Albus Augen gerichtet. „… gelingt es mir, dir einen Teil davon zu zeigen… du müsstest nur…"

An diesem Punkt sprang Albus energisch auf. „Nein Severus. Das ist keine akzeptable Lösung. Es ist viel zu riskant… zu riskant für DICH!"

Snape sprang energisch auf – es fühlte sich wunderbar an, das wieder tun zu können – und ging ein paar Schritte ehe er sich zu Albus umwandte. „Das ist der einzige Weg! Du weißt das!"

Betreten ließ Albus den Kopf sinken. Er wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte und ihm war auch klar, dass sich ein Teil von ihm bereits entschieden hatte, doch diese Entscheidung fiel nicht leicht. Ernst blickte er auf. Graue Augen fixierten dunkle.

„Ich habe das noch nie ausprobiert, Severus. Niemand hat das. Außer vielleicht Voldemort, doch die armen Seelen dürften nicht mehr leben. Ich kann für den Erfolg nicht garantieren. Und es wird schmerzhaft werden."

Snapes Schultern spannten sich an. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich weiß. Albus, der Dunkle Lord hat auf diese Weise versucht, den Aufenthaltsort unseres Hauptquartiers aus mir herauszubekommen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, das ich der Spion war. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse, aber vielleicht funktioniert es besser, wenn ich gewillt bin, ihn preiszugeben, wenn ich dir vielleicht ein wenig helfen kann."

* * *

Nur wenige Flure weiter…

„Ich könnt nen Happen zu Essen vertragen. Was hältst du von ner kleinen Mittagspause?" grummelte Raven und rieb sich dabei mit einer Hand über den Bauch.

Leech, der neben ihm trottete, wobei seine dünnen weißen Haare auf- und abwippten, starrte derweil nur direkt vor sich in den Boden und schien überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen.

„Hey, Reggy! Essen?" versuchte es Raven noch mal.

Leech sah in der Tat auf. „Kommt dir nicht auch was merkwürdig vor?"

Raven runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wovon redest du Alter?"

„Malfoy. Von dem red ich."

„Unheimlicher Kerl. Wie er immer plötzlich auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Und hast du dem mal in die Augen geschaut? Der is kälter und skrupelloser als ein Eisblock!" Raven schauerte. Doch ein kurzer Schlag gegen den Oberarm ließ ihn das Schauern vergessen.

„Hey, was sollte das?"

„Du bist ein Volltrottel Verne. Davon red ich doch gar nicht. Hast du's je erlebt, dass er etwas vergessen hat? Also, nicht einen Gegenstand vergessen – was auch noch nie vorkam – sondern etwas mit dem Gefangenen vergessen? Und das obwohl der eh schon mehr tot als lebendig war?"

Raven schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Irgendwas passt hier nicht, und ich komm verdammt noch mal nicht drauf." fluchend trat Leech gegen das nächstbeste Stück Wand. Der raue Stein schrammte an seinem Schuh entlang und riss ein Stück der Sohle ab, so dass sie jetzt im vorderen Schuhbereich lose hing. Wütend ballte Leech die Fäuste und wollte gerade noch mal gegen die Wand treten, weil sie seinen Schuh ruiniert hatte, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Die Schuhe!

„Bei Merlin, ich habs, Verne! Seine Schuhe!"

Verne Raven starrte seinen Kollegen völlig verdattert an, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Seine Schuhe?"

„Ja! Als er das erste Mal hier war, da haben sie bei jedem Schritt laut hallend geklackt, aber jetzt, als er zurückkam überhaupt nicht. Glaubst du, er hat in den 5 Minuten, die er weg war neue Schuhe angezogen? Und das ist nicht alles. Seine Robe hatte vorhin silberne Schlangen am Saum, die jetzt war aber ganz Schwarz."

„Und was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Raven stupide. Ihm war es schnurz, ob Malfoy jetzt klackende oder nicht klackende Schuhe trug, Hauptsache er bekam bald was zu essen.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Das da drin ist nicht Malfoy!"

Raven riss die Augen auf, als er verstand, was Leech da sagte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Raven rannte zurück zum Verhörzimmer, wo er warten und lauschen wollte und Leech holte derweil Rukschow, der sich sicherlich persönlich darum kümmern wollte.

* * *

Na, ob das funktioniert?

Kommen die Wachen Dumbledore auf die Schliche?

Dafür müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten *g*

Bye,

Bella


	15. Es wird Realität

Hi!

In diesem Kapitel gibt's dann mal nen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Ehrlich!

Allerdings wird es im Gegenzug dazu auch ziemlich hart für Sirius... naja, genau genommen eigentlich nicht nur für ihn.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**

* * *

**__**Es wird Realität**_

Zurück im Verhörzimmer…

Zielstrebig kehrte Severus zu seinem Stuhl zurück, hielt aber noch mal inne.

„Albus, bevor wir anfangen… hast du noch etwas von dem Stärkungstrank übrig?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu seinem Mentor.

„Ja, aber… nach dem hier wird er dir nicht helfen… eher ein Schmerztrank…"

„Nicht für mich, für Lupin."

Dumbledore riss überrascht die Augenbrauen auf. „Du weißt, wo er ist?"

„Ja, wir drei… teilen uns sozusagen eine große Zelle."

Ein Lächeln zierte Albus' Lippen. „Wunderbar, das erspart mir das Erfinden fadenscheiniger Gründe, ihn ebenfalls zum Verhör rufen zu lassen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore kramte in seiner Robentasche und zog zwei kleine Glasphiolen hervor. „Hier, gib den Schmerztrank Remus. Nach allem, was Rita mir erzählt hat, kann er ihn wohl brauchen. Und nimm den Stärkungstrank dazu, für wen immer ihr ihn braucht."

„Rita? Rita Kimmkorn?" fragte Snape völlig perplex. Was hatte die damit zu tun?

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig."

Snape nickte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Könntest du einen Anti-Zerbrech-Zauber darüber legen, ich kann für nichts garantieren."

Albus tat wie geheißen und Severus steckte die Phiolen tief in seine Hosentaschen.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr die auch gebrauchen." Zwinkernd hielt Albus ihm noch etwas hin. 3 einfache Brötchen, die so wunderbar und vollkommen aussahen in Severus ausgehungerten Augen, dass ihm beim bloßen Anblick schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Rasch steckte er auch die Brötchen weg – unter sein schlackerndes Hemd, da fielen sie kaum auf – dann setzte er sich Albus gegenüber.

Sie sahen sich ernst an und nickten beide, Albus' Augen fixierten die von Severus und mühelos drang sein Geist in den seines Schützlings ein. Severus hatte geschickt und schnell sämtliche Barrieren seines Geistes zur Seite geräumt und führte ihn nun zielstrebig in eine Ecke seines Bewusstseins, bis sie vor einer großen, unüberwindbaren, undurchdringbaren Mauer landeten. Albus wusste, dass er am Ziel war. Von hier aus konnte Severus nichts mehr tun. Hinter dieser Mauer lag all sein Wissen über Voldemorts jetzigen Aufenthaltsort, gut verborgen vom Fidelius-Zauber.

Nochmal tief durchatmend sammelte sich Dumbledore für das, was er jetzt zu tun gedachte. Gewaltsam gegen einen Fidelius vorzudringen war ganz sicherlich mit erheblichem Leid der betreffenden Person verbunden. Eine Tatsache, die er so gering wie möglich halten wollte.

Er fixierte einen bestimmten Punkt der Mauer, der in Augenhöhe lag und konzentrierte all seine Zauberkraft auf diesen einen Punkt. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu schwanken und ein dumpfes Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren, doch er konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Fleck. Kleine Steinstücke brachen heraus, genau an dem Punkt, den er fixierte. Nur ein kleines Loch, mehr brauchte er nicht. Immer mehr Gestein bröselte daraus hervor und fiel zu Boden. Einem Boden, der sich aufzubäumen schien gegen diese Behandlung. Seine ganze Umgebung schien in Bewegung geraten zu sein. Alles vibrierte und zitterte, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Ganz vage vernahm er Schreie, dann reichte das Loch durch die Wand und er konnte hindurchlinsen.

Es war kaum breiter als einen Zentimeter im Durchmesser und es war ungeheuer schwer, sich bei all dem Geschaukel auf den Beinen zu halten und auch noch gezielt etwas wahrzunehmen. Ganz dicht presste er sich gegen die Mauer und spähte hindurch. Schwarzer Nachthimmel, dazwischen die helle Scheibe eines kreisrunden Vollmonds. Eine sternenklare Nacht. Ein paar große Nadelbäume ragten vor dem Mond auf. Vage vernahm er den Geruch des Meeres.

Dann verschwand die Mauer. Der Boden, einfach alles löste sich in tiefste Dunkelheit auf und er fiel und fiel und fiel.

Rasch zog er sich aus Severus' Geist zurück. Er hatte zumindest einen vagen Anhaltspunkt. Als er wieder klar wahrnahm, was vor ihm geschah, war Severus weg. Bewusstlos und mit schweißverklebtem Gesicht fand Albus ihn neben dem Stuhl am Boden liegend.

„Verdammt!"

Er kniete sich zu seinem Freund, griff in dessen Hosentasche und beförderte eine der beiden Phiolen zu Tage – das starke, schmerzlindernde Mittel – entkorkte sie und ließ zehn Tropfen davon in Snapes Mund fallen. Er wartete noch kurz, dann weckte er diesen abermals durch den Enervate-Zauber.

Stöhnend kam Severus zu sich und hielt sich augenblicklich den schmerzenden Kopf. Mühsam und mit Albus' Hilfe rappelte er sich auf, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich noch ein Hauch des grauenvollen Schmerzes, den er soeben erlebt hatte. Wie auch beim letzten Mal hatte es sich angefühlt, wie ein Cruciatus, der vollkommen nur auf seinen Kopf beschränkt war. Es war kein bisschen sanfter gewesen, genauso quälend, doch er wusste, dass es einen Sinn hatte, dass er nicht umsonst diese Schmerzen in Kauf genommen hatte.

Wusste er es wirklich?

„Hast.. hast du was… gefunden?" fragte er, noch ein wenig wackelig.

„Es muss reichen. Ich…" Plötzlich unterbrach sich Dumbledore und hob aufmerksam den Kopf. Auch Severus hörte es. Laufende, hektische Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

Severus reagierte sofort. „Los verschwinde! Sie haben's vermutlich rausgefunden!"

„Aber.."

„Albus!" presste er drängend hervor.

Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab, fesselte Snape in Windeseile zurück an den Stuhl, ließ seinen Stuhl verschwinden und hob auch den Stille-Zauber auf, den er gleich zu Anfang über den Raum gelegt hatte.

„Gebt nicht auf!" Mit diesen Worten griff Albus in seine Tasche, umfasste einen alten Einweckgummi und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn just zu diesem Zeitpunkt flog krachend die Tür auf und Rukschow kam mit Raven und Leech in den Raum gehechtet, die Zauberstäbe bedrohlich erhoben und bereit, alles und jeden zu verfluchen, was sie auch finden sollten.

Doch der Raum war leer. Leer bis auf diesen erbärmlichen Todesser, der blass und schwitzig und offenbar nicht bei Bewusstsein in seinen Fesseln hing. Er gab ein jämmerliches Bild ab.

Und doch, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und er, Serge Rukschow würde das herausfinden!

„Bringt ihn zurück zu den anderen, ihr Nichtsnutze!" fauchte er wütend.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sah er sich gründlich um. Er konnte nichts finden, doch sein Gespür trog ihn selten. Er würde die Sache einfach beobachten. Und vielleicht würde für den lausigen Todesser sogar noch ein kleines Verhör herausspringen.

* * *

In einem anderen Verließ…

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Harry bemerkte es daran, wie sich die Helligkeit allmählich kaum merklich verflüchtite. Ein ganzer Tag war vergangen, ohne dass etwas geschehen war, ohne dass er etwas unternommen hatte – was hätte er auch tun können?

Irgendwann letzte Nacht war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und prompt von Albträumen geplagt worden. Zu tief nagte die Schuld in ihm. Gerädert war er erwacht und hatte in einer Ecke Wasser und etwas zu essen vorgefunden. Aber zu Gesicht bekommen hatte er den ganzen Tag über niemanden. Man ließ ihn allein mit seinen sich ständig im Kreis drehenden Gedanken.

Immer wieder sah er ihre Bilder vor sich, von Sirius, Lupin und Snape, wie sie erschöpft und ausgezehrt dagesessen hatten und auf Dumbledore hofften, der seine Kräfte jetzt an ihn verschwendete, statt seinen Paten aus Askaban zu befreien. Als er länger darüber gegrübelt hatte, war ihm auch erst richtig bewusst geworden, dass ihm diese Bilder noch mehr gezeigt hatten. Lupins verschwollenes Gesicht, die grünen und blauen Flecke. Dementoren waren ganz offenbar nicht das Einzige, was in Askaban benutzt wurde, um die Gefangenen zum Reden zu bringen oder ihnen ihren Aufenthalt so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Ein Grund mehr, wieso die drei so schnell wie möglich da raus mussten.

Aber das würde nur gelingen, wenn Dumbledore nicht auch noch ihn suchen müsste.

Er sprang auf und begann überlegend durch seine Zelle zu stapfen.

Er musste einfach eine Möglichkeit finden, von hier zu entkommen. Aber wie?

Da vernahm er leise Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Wollten diese Schritte zu ihm? Egal, er musste es versuchen. Mit einem Mal war jegliche Schuld, jegliches Unbehagen vergessen, er hatte wieder ein Ziel vor Augen und einen denkbar schlechten und unüberlegten Plan noch dazu, aber etwas Besseres gab es auf die Schnelle nicht. Flink packte er sich den Krug, in dem ihm das Wasser hingestellt worden war und huschte hinter die Tür.

Keine Sekunde später klackte auch schon das Schloss und das schwere Holz knarzte.

„Hallo Harry, der Dunkle Lord schickt dir ein Abendessen, damit du nicht vom Fleisch fällst, ehe dein großer Tag kommt… Harry?"

Diese Stimme kannte Harry sofort, es war Wurmschwanz. Er presste sich noch dichter an die kühle Wand und umschloss mit leicht zittrigen Händen den Krug, seine einzige Waffe. Langsam und verwirrt betrat Wurmschwanz die Zelle und sah sich suchend um. Das war Harrys Chance. Ohne groß zu überlegen holte er aus und schlug den Krug mit aller Kraft, die er hatte gegen Wurmschwanz' Kopf.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, zusammen mit dem Platschen von Wasser, sackte der Getroffene zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Etwas Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Haaren hindurch. Harry sprang über den Körper und bückte sich, um dessen Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen, als sein Blick auf die silberne Hand fiel.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er leise. „Wieso ausgerechnet du? Ich hätte einen Zauberstab gut gebrauchen können!"

Dann musste es eben auch ohne gehen. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in den Gang huschte er in eine Richtung davon, die er für die richtige hielt. Bemüht, möglichst lautlos zu sein, folgte er dem Gang, vorbei an anderen Türen, die genauso aussahen wie seine Zellentür, bis er schließlich eine große, schwere Tür erreichte, die offenstand. Dahinter begann eine Wendeltreffe, die nach oben führte. Er lauschte kurz, hörte aber nichts, weder hinter sich aus dem Flur, noch von oben herab, also lief er die zahlreichen Stufen nach oben, eine Biegung um die nächste, bis wieder eine Tür hinausführte.

Da hörte er ein Geräusch, dumpf und von weiter weg, dennoch presste er sich dicht gegen die Wand und lauschte angespannt. Sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust. Es war das Geräusch von schlurfenden Schritten, unsicheren Schritten, und es kam von unten.

Verdammt, Wurmschwanz ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein. So ein Mist!

Jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Gehetzt eilte er durch die Tür in einen weiteren Flur davon, ohne zu wissen, wo er eigentlich hinlief. Wieder ein Geräusch von hinten.

Wurmschwanz?

Er wandte sich im Lauf um, doch da war nichts. Gott sei Dank!

Da prallte er auch schon gegen etwas, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stolperte rückwärts zu Boden.

„Ein dummes Unterfangen, Potter! Wirklich unglaublich dumm." fragte eine kalte, hohe Stimme halb amüsiert, halb verärgert. Voldemort.

Das letzte, was Harry mitbekam, war helles Licht aus einem Zauberstab, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

* * *

In Askaban…

„Also hat Voldemort Harry in seiner Gewalt und Albus hat einen Hinweis, wo er die beiden und damit auch Peter finden kann. Hoffentlich schafft er es in der kurzen Zeit."

„Er ist ja nicht allein. Der ganze Orden wird auf den Beinen sein." gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ich hoffe, dass er genug Hinweise gefunden hat, um das Versteck sicher ausfindig zu machen." murmelte Snape undeutlich. Er wusste nicht, was Albus in seinem Geist alles gesehen hatte, er wusste nur, dass die Schmerzen dabei unerträglich gewesen waren. Wenn er länger durchgehalten hätte, dann hätten Albus und damit Harry und auch sie drei jetzt mehr Chancen.

„Danke." erklang es da leise aus Remus Zelle, aber es war Sirius Stimme.

„Wie bitte?" verwirrt sah Snape auf. Sirius saß neben Remus auf dessen Pritsche und starrte seine Hände an. Die Tatsache, dass Harry in Voldemorts Händen war, machte ihm noch immer schwer zu schaffen. Und das hier machte es für ihn auch nicht leichter. Er hob den Kopf und blickte Snape unverwandt aus dunklen Augen an.

„Ich sagte Danke. Du hast da viel riskiert, um Harry und Albus zu helfen."

„Vielleicht nicht viel genug." Irgendwie unbehaglich trat Snape von einem Bein aufs andere. Es war seltsam, wenn sich Black vollkommen ruhig und ernst bei ihm bedankte.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Remus ein.

„Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, Severus. Mehr konntest du nicht tun. Der Rest liegt jetzt nicht mehr in unserer Hand." Er riss ein daumennagelgroßes Stück aus seinem Brötchen und kaute lange darauf herum, ehe er es schluckte.

Er war vor einer Weile zu sich gekommen, Sirius neben sich. In seiner Seite hatte er nur einen dumpfen, unangenehmen Druck gespürt, seine linke Handfläche kribbelte leicht. Auch sein Hals war dank des Schmerzmittels schmerzfrei, nur beim Husten spürte er ein Stechen in der Brust und wenn er seine Finger bewegte, dann brannte seine Handfläche, aber mehr spürte er nicht. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so ausgebrannt, sondern wieder richtig munter. Als Sirius und Severus ihn dann mit Brötchen in den Händen grinsend erwarteten – naja, einer grinste –, dachte er schon, er träumte, doch er erfuhr bald, dass dem nicht so war.

Severus hatte ihm auch eröffnet, dass das Schmerzmittel zwar sehr stark war und recht lange anhielt, aber es würde nicht den Rest ihres Aufenthaltes überdauern. Also hoffte er das Beste und genoss erst einmal die Ruhe und ein paar wenige Bissen seines Brötchens, während er den anderen bei ihren Erzählungen lauschte. Es war beängstigend zu hören, wie nahe er daran gewesen war, zu sterben. Und es war beruhigend zu erfahren, dass Sirius und Severus, trotz aller Differenzen und Unstimmigkeiten, im Notfall doch miteinander konnten. Gerade so, als hätten sie beide erst einmal lernen müssen, dass der jeweils andere auch ein Mensch war, mit guten und schlechten Seiten und mit Stärken, aber eben auch Schwächen.

Da verschwand plötzlich das Licht.

„Schlafenszeit! Ich denke, wir sollten uns alle ein wenig erholen, solange es geht." schlug Sirius vor. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er Schlaf würde finden können, aber immerhin beruhigte es ihn, zu wissen, dass Albus sein Möglichstes unternahm, um Harry zu befreien. Und er wusste, dass Albus das schaffen würde.

„Ist wohl das Beste. Gute Nacht." Damit legte sich Remus zurück auf seine Pritsche und schloss zum erstenmal relativ entspannt die Augen.

„Ja, bis morgen."

Und es wurde still in ihrer Zelle, bis nur noch die gleichmäßigen Rhythmen dreier Atemzüge erklangen.

Das Licht flammte diesmal zusammen mit einem lauten Knall auf. Erschrocken und aus einigermaßen erholsamem Schlaf gerissen, zuckten Snape, Sirius und Remus zusammen. Remus wäre fast von seiner Pritsche gefallen und Severus schlug sich leicht den Kopf an der Wand an. Sirius hatte vor Schreck so heftig an seiner Decke gerissen, dass sie jetzt an seiner Kopfseite auf dem Boden lag.

Ein hünenhafter Schatten bewegte sich in seiner Zelle. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass er verdammtes Glück hatte, dass er diese Nacht in seiner menschlichen Gestalt verbracht hatte.

„Jetzt wird nicht gepennt, Black!"

Da packte ihn eine große, kräftige Hand am Kragen seines Shirts und riss ihn auf die Beine. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Augen an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, doch eigentlich brauchte ihm inzwischen eh keiner mehr sagen, wer da vor ihm stand: Troy.

„Rukschow hat da noch eine Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen!"

Wie ein Eiszapfen bohrte sich dieser Satz in seinen Körper und hinterließ eisige Kälte. Seine Augen wurden groß und seine Hände begannen ungewollt zu zittern. In seinem Kopf herrschte mit einem Mal absolute Leere. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und die Angst davor verdrängte alles andere aus seinem Denken. Er vergaß Harry und Albus, vergaß Remus und Snape, ja er vergaß sogar beinahe, wo er hier war.

Da schubste ihn Troy durch eine Tür und er fand sich in einem Büro wieder. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß der Russe mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich hab dich schon erwartet."

Mit einem Mal war ihm mehr als klar, wo er sich gerade befand.

In der Hölle.

* * *

Seine Arme und Schultern schmerzten langsam aber sicher höllisch. Dafür spürte er seine Finger nicht mehr, was ihn aber nicht wirklich beruhigte. Die schmalen, engen Metallfesseln schnitten ihm tief in die Haut, sie waren das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt. Seine Beine hatten vor einer ganzen Weile ihren Dienst quittiert. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, zum einen, weil er es nicht ertrug, seinen Peiniger anzusehen, zum anderen weil er sich zu schwach dazu fühlte. Rukschows Spezialbehandlung hatte ihm physisch wie auch psychisch stark zugesetzt. Seine ganze Rückseite brannte wie Feuer und seine Arme und Schultern ächzten, da sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit sein gesamtes Gewicht tragen mussten.

Jegliches Gefühl für Zeit war ihm abhanden gekommen, er wusste nur, dass Rukschow schon lange fertig war, sich an ihm abzureagieren. Das Blut der zahlreichen Peitschenhiebe, das zu Anfang seinen Rücken hinabgelaufen war, war schon lange angetrocknet. Und jetzt machte sich dieser grausame, widerliche Russe einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu quälen und zu demütigen, indem er ihn einfach an seinen Fesseln hängen ließ, splitterfasernackt, während er seiner Arbeit nachging und Schreibkram erledigte. Hin und wieder hatte er ein leises, gehässiges oder amüsiertes Lachen gehört und manchmal war Rukschow dicht vor ihn getreten und hatte seinen herabgesunkenen Kopf am Kinn gepackt und hochgedrückt, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und ihm irgendwas entgegenzuzischen, angefangen von ‚das wird dir eine Lehre sein, noch mal Hand an mich zu legen' bis hin zu ‚es ist immer wieder ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen, dich schreien zu hören'.

Da vernahm er nach langer Zeit wieder ein leises Geräusch, das leise Scharren des Schreibtischstuhles, wenn er über den Boden schabte. Rukschow war aufgestanden. Soweit es seine Erschöpfung und seine Schmerzen zuließen, spitze er die Ohren und konzentrierte sich. Er wollte keinesfalls von Rukschow überrascht werden. Mühsam versuchte er nun doch, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr. Mit einem Mal verschwand der unglaubliche Druck von seinen Handgelenken und das Einzige, was ihm noch Halt gegeben hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Seine Beine gaben nach und völlig verdreht schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen machte sich Luft. Vollkommen reglos blieb er liegen. Seine Arme schmerzten jetzt erst recht, als das Blut langsam wieder in sie hineinströmte und seine Muskeln sich wieder zusammenziehen konnten. Ein quälendes Ziehen und Brennen keimte in seinen Schultern auf. Bewegen konnte er sie beim besten Willen nicht, von den Schultern ab gehorchte ihm gar nichts mehr.

Da wurde es plötzlich noch dunkler um ihn herum. Der Russe hatte ihm seine Kleidung auf den Boden geworfen und dabei seinen Kopf damit bedeckt.

„Zieh dich gefälligst an, wenn du nicht nackt in die Zelle zurückwillst. Zu schade, dass noch andere Pflichten auf mich warten, ich hätte dich zu gerne noch etwas baumeln lassen."

Eine Hand zog die Kleidung von seinem Kopf und packte wieder sein Kinn, so dass sein Kopf grob in eine andere Richtung, dem Russen zu, gedreht wurde. Leise knackte es in seinem Hals.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht bewusstlos bist, da kannst du mir nichts vormachen, Black, dazu kenn ich dich zu lange. Mal sehen, ob du deine Lektion diesmal begriffen hast. Wirst du es jemals wieder vagen, mich umbringen zu wollen?"

Sirius wollte diesen Mann tot sehen, am liebsten wollte er ihm mit seinen eigenen Händen die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln, ihm die Haut abziehen und anschließend mit heißem Wasser überschütten, aber er hütete sich, so was zu sagen. Im Moment war nämlich alles, was er wollte, hier rauszukommen. Diesem Mann vorerst zu entkommen.

Mühsam zwang er sich zu einem schwachen Kopfschütteln.

„Na geht doch. Und jetzt zieh dich an, verdammt noch mal!" zischte er wütend und trat Sirius äußerst unsanft in den Bauch, dass sich dieser keuchend zusammenkrümmte.

Er wusste später nicht, woher er die Kraft genommen hatte, aber es war ihm nach einer ziemlichen Weile mit fahrigen, zittrigen Bewegungen gelungen, seine Sachen wieder anzuziehen, doch seine Arme und Schultern schmerzten dadurch nur noch mehr.

* * *

Kein noch so aufgescheuchtes Huhn hätte Remus im Moment Konkurrenz machen können. Er hetzte von einer Zellenecke in die nächste, immer in gebührendem Abstand zu den silbernen Gitterstäben. Seine Robe wehte hinter ihm her, wenn er sich schwungvoll umdrehte, dass er, wäre er in Hogwarts gewesen, ohne Zweifel damit die Schüler erschreckt hätte, weil sie ihn im allerersten Augenblick für Snape hätten halten können. Fahrig fuhr er sich immer wieder durchs Haar und zerzauste die inzwischen fettigen Büschel nur noch mehr, dann kaute er wieder nervös auf den Fingerknöcheln seiner rechten Hand herum.

Sirius war schon seit Stunden weg. Sie hatten ihn gleich mit Anschalten des Lichts geholt. Er war so überrascht gewesen, dass er es kaum mitgekriegt hatte, außerdem hatte er dank des grellen Lichts auch kaum was erkennen können als sich bewegende Schlieren. Doch das lag seiner Schätzung nach ungefähr 6 bis 7 Stunden zurück – und seinem Gefühl nach mindestens einen ganzen Tag.

„Lupin… LUPIN!"

Erschrocken hielt er inne und warf einen verwirrten Blick in die Nachbarzelle. Snape starrte ihn mit äußerst finsterem Ausdruck entgegen.

„Davon kommt er auch nicht schneller zurück! Und jetzt hören sie verdammt noch mal auf mit diesem Schwachsinn, da wird man ja ganz wahnsinnig." genervt wandte sich Snape ab, um sich auf seine Pritsche zu setzen. Das ewige Getrappel, das Rascheln der Robe, die ewigen leisen Seufzer, er hielt es wirklich nicht mehr aus.

Black würde schon wiederkommen. Früher oder später würden sie ihn zurückbringen.

Aber wie?

Ob er es wollte oder nicht, diese Frage beschäftigte ihn.

„WAHNSINNIG?" rief Lupin aufgebracht zurück. Er war so nah ans Gitter getreten, wie er konnte, ohne zu sehr vom Silber beeinflusst zu werden. Seine sonst so sanften, braunen Augen funkelten aufgebracht und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, auch die Verletzte. Er schien den Schmerz nicht mal richtig wahrzunehmen im Moment.

Überrascht zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch.

„DAS MACHT DICH WAHNSINNIG? DAS? SIRIUS IST SEIT UNGEFÄHR EINEM HALBEN TAG WEG. KÜMMERT DICH DAS DENN GAR NICHT?"

Remus war wirklich mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Die Sorge um seinen Freund nagte an ihm, fraß ihn auf, machte ihn zu einem ruhelosen, nervösen Wrack, das seine Gefühle nicht mehr im Zaum halten konnte. Das war auch Snape jetzt bewusst.

„Er wird schon klarkommen." erwiderte er leichthin, wie man es von ihm erwartet hätte, wie man es gewohnt war. Doch noch während er das sagte, wusste er, dass es sehr höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so war, sonst wäre er schon wieder zurück.

„SCHON KLARKOMMEN? MERLIN!" Er wandte sich abrupt ab und stützte seine Hände gegen die Wand, den Kopf gen Boden geneigt. Mit bebenden Schultern zwang er sich, erstmal tief durchzuatmen. Und seine Wut verrauchte, genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, sie wurde zu Angst, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Zitternd hob er die rechte Hand und fuhr sich damit übers Gesicht. Als er sprach, war er den Tränen der Verzweiflung nahe und seine Stimme bebte.

„Du sagtest, er wollte ihn erwürgen. Rukschow hat Rache geschworen. Wie soll er da klarkommen, Severus? Wie?"

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er Lupin so sah. Irgendwas in ihm drin drückte, fühlte sich plötzlich hart und kalt an, ein bislang unbekanntes Gefühl, aber es ließ ihn sich so verhalten, wie er es tat. Er wollte eine Hand auf Lupins Schulter legen, doch das konnte er nicht.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Rukschow tief in seine schmutzige Trickkiste greifen wird…" Den Rest des Satzes ließ er unausgesprochen. „Lupin, er ist immer noch Sirius Black, ein Kämpfer. Er wird das schon irgendwie schaffen. Immerhin sind sie hier, sie sind sein Freund."

Verblüfft sah Lupin auf und musterte Snape aufmerksam. In seinem Gesicht lag der übliche Ernst, aber nichts Abweisendes wie sonst. Langsam raffte er sich zusammen und trat näher auf Snape zu. Seine linke Hand pochte schmerzhaft, zweifellos ein Andenken an seine Unbeherrschtheit.

„Ich hab Angst um ihn." gab er schließlich leise und mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick zu.

„Albus wird einen Weg finden, uns hier rauszuholen. Und bis er das schafft, müssen wir zusammenhalten. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass von Black nichts mehr übrig ist, das man retten kann."

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf starrte Remus Snape an. Das waren so ganz neue Töne, so was hätte er von dem gefühlskalten, gehässigen Tränkelehrer nicht erwartet.

„Verstanden." sagte er nun ebenfalls mit fester Stimme.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick riss das Klacken des Türschlosses sie beide aus ihrem Gespräch. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelte Remus herum und stierte mit großen Augen die Tür von Sirius' Zelle an.

Auch bei Snape machte sich jetzt eine gewisse Nervosität breit, die er sich selbst nicht so recht eingestehen wollte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Die fleckige Halbglatze von Leech erschien dahinter und eine schlaffe Hand mit übel zugerichtetem Handgelenk lag um seine Schultern, dann erst konnten sie Sirius erkennen. Er hing ziemlich kraftlos an Leechs Seite, stand aber doch irgendwie auf seinen eigenen Beinen. Sein anderer Arm hing schlaff herunter, seine Augen hatte er wieder geschlossen, es gab ihm irgendwie das Gefühl nicht wirklich hier zu sein, und sein weißes T-Shirt mit den großen, rötlichen Flecken von Snapes Blut klebte an seinem Rücken.

„Wir sind da." meinte Leech kalt und ließ Sirius Arm einfach los.

Black konnte sich nicht halten und fiel zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit in sich zusammen und blieb einfach kraftlos am Boden nahe der Gitterstäbe liegen.

Leech verschwand und schloss die Tür.

„Oh mein Gott." hauchte Remus entsetzt, bevor er sich dicht vorm Gitter auf die Knie sinken ließ, um näher bei Sirius zu sein, der auf dem Bauch lag, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt.

Auch Snape trat ganz dicht an die Gitterstäbe und hielt sich dran fest. Was hatte er gerade eben noch gesagt? ‚Er ist ein Kämpfer. Er wird das schon irgendwie schaffen.' Snape wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

„Sirius? Bitte Sirius sag was!"

Sirius' Atem ging schwer, der Weg hierher war die reinste Tortur für seinen geschundenen Körper gewesen. Schmerz und Schwäche hielten ihn erbarmungslos in ihren Klauen, er fühlte sich völlig außer Stande, sich zu bewegen. Auch die Demütigung und die Scham, die er erdulden hatte müssen, ließen sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Selbst jetzt, in seine Kleidung gehüllt, fühlte er sich seltsam nackt und bloßgestellt. Aber immerhin war er jetzt hier, weg von Rukschow. Raus aus diesem Albtraum. Vorübergehend.

Es war vorbei. Die grausame Rache des Russen war vorbei, das wurde ihm jetzt mit einem Mal klar. Die Erleichterung darüber schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn. Es war tatsächlich vorbei. Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch, wollten nach draußen, wollten…

Da hörte er eine Stimme. Remus' Stimme. Sie war irgendwo vor ihm, nicht allzu weit weg.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich seine Atmung. Eine Art Panik braute sich in ihm zusammen und löschte jede Erleichterung vollkommen aus. Undeutlich spürte er, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, doch er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle darüber. Er war zurück in seiner Zelle und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was das bedeutete. Remus und Snape.

Sie durften ihn auf keinen Fall so sehen, auf gar keinen Fall. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sahen. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass ihre Augen vielleicht zuviel erhaschten. Angst, dass ihn seine Selbstbeherrschung verlassen könnte.

Mit aller Macht versuchte er, sich aufzurappeln, um sich auf seine Pritsche zu hangeln, doch seine Armmuskulatur zuckte nicht mal, als er ihr befahl, sich zu bewegen, dafür jagte ihm allein der Versuch schon ein quälendes Stechen in die Schultergelenke. Auch als er seine Erwartungen zurückschraubte und sich schon damit zufrieden gegeben hätte, wenn er nur den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehen könnte, versagte ihm sein Körper seinen Dienst und dankte es ihm mit einem bohrenden Schmerz im Nacken, der sicherlich daher rührte, dass Rukschow ihm vorher so den Kopf verdreht hatte.

„Sirius? Kannst du mich hören?"

„Lassen sie es gut sein, Lupin. Er ist bewusstlos."

„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so da liegen lassen, Severus!"

„Und was sollen wir sonst tun? Das Zeug hier," er deutete auf die Gitter, „ist aus Silber, da kommen sie nicht mehr durch. Und ich kann mich weder in einen lausigen Köter verwandeln noch mit bloßen Händen Metall verbiegen, also können wir nur zusehen. Wie es von Anfang an vorgesehen war." fügte er leiser und irgendwie hilflos hinzu.

„Er wird sich in der Kälte auf dem Boden den Tod holen!" meinte Remus halb verzweifelt, halb aufbegehrend.

Snape seufzte. Er hasste es, wenn er sich hilflos fühlte, wenn es nichts gab, was er tun konnte um eine unliebsame Situation zu ändern. „Ich weiß."

Sirius lauschte unweigerlich. Es tat ihm weh, Remus so zu hören. Er hätte sich ja wahnsinnig gerne auf die Pritsche gelegt, denn der Boden war in der Tat verdammt kalt, aber ihm fehlte ganz einfach die Kraft, vor allem in seinen Armen, die nur wie zwei nutzlose, baumelnde Stoffattrappen an ihm dranhingen. Snapes Tonfall irritierte ihn, das war nicht so wirklich der Snape, den er kannte.

Eigentlich wollte er am liebsten allein sein, sich in eine Ecke verkriechen und einfach nur liegen bleiben, aber Remus so verzweifelt zu hören, zehrte an seinen ohnehin schon stark angekratzten Nerven. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht wehtun. Mühsam rang er die Panik in sich ein Stück nieder, er musste Remus zumindest ein Lebenszeichen geben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob seine Stimme noch richtig funktionierte.

„Hey!" Etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen im Moment. Der Klang seiner Stimme erschreckte ihn selbst, kaum hörbar, rau und heiser und ganz dünn und brüchig.

„Sirius!" rief Remus aufgeregt und überglücklich auch nur irgendwas von seinem Freund zu hören. „Merlin sei Dank, du bist wach. Glaubst du, du schaffst es auf die Pritsche? Der Boden ist verdammt kalt."

Er wollte instinktiv den Kopf schütteln, aber das ging nicht. „Nein." presste er deshalb schlicht hervor.

„Das geht schon irgendwie, Tatze. Irgendwie geht es immer. Du schaffst das schon." versuchte Remus ihm gut zuzureden, denn es machte ihm wirklich verdammt Angst, dass sein Freund da so reglos am Boden lag, während die Kälte in ihn kroch.

Sirius presste die Lippen geringfügig fester zusammen, wieso war das alles so schwer? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach irgendwo einfach auf einer Wiese liegen und sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen lassen, wie jeder normale Mensch auch?

„Ich… kann nicht…" krächzte er leise. „Kann… meine Arme… nicht… bewegen…"

„Auf dem Boden kannst du aber nicht liegen bleiben."

Remus klang schon wieder so verzweifelt, dass Sirius am liebsten gequält aufgeschrieen hätte. Tränen der Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit und der Verzweiflung traten ihm in die Augen und was er auch tat, er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Stumm rannen sie ihm übers Gesicht, sammelten sich seitlich an seiner Nase, ehe sie über seinen Nasenrücken liefen und in seine Haare oder zu Boden tropften.

„Ich kann nicht…" wiederholte er nur leise, fast entschuldigend.

Remus schnürten die Tränen den Hals zu. Was hatte dieser Mistkerl seinem Freund nur angetan? Wieso konnte sich Sirius nicht bewegen? Was war da nur passiert?

Da hatte er eine Idee. Mit abschätzendem Blick maß er die Gitterstäbe, nickte und zog sich schließlich seine Robe aus. Das Stechen in seiner linken Hand versuchte er zu ignorieren, er würde sie jetzt brauchen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Snape irritiert.

Für seine Frage erntete er nur ein freudloses Grinsen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass von ihm nichts mehr übrig ist, das man retten kann."

Snape erkannte durchaus seine eigenen Worte, aber er verstand nicht ganz, was Lupin vorhatte. Noch nicht, es sollte ihm aber bald klar werden.

„Sirius? Kannst du wenigstens deine Beine ein wenig bewegen?" wollte Remus wissen.

Auch wenn Sirius nicht verstand, was sein Freund vorhatte, versuchte er vorsichtig ein Bein ein wenig zu heben. Es gelang ihm, wenn auch mühsam. „Ja." keuchte er nur schwach.

„Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu! Heb dein linkes Bein über dein rechtes und versuch dein Becken dabei soweit nach hinten zu ziehen wie du kannst, damit du auf der Seite liegst. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Ja er verstand, aber was machte er dann auf der Seite? Egal, Remus würde schon irgendwas in petto haben. Also konzentrierte er sich auf den Kraftakt und hievte seine Beine übereinander. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, seine Hüfte anzuheben, wodurch sich auch sein Oberkörper linksseitig anhob. Sein linker Arm schleifte über den Boden, als würde er nicht zu ihm gehören und seine Schultern und sein lädierter Nacken dankten ihm diese Prozedur genauso wenig wie seine Kehrseite. Ein reißender Schmerz zuckte über seinen Rücken, als es seine Schulterblätter soweit zusammenschob, dass ein paar der angetrockneten Wunden auf seinem Rücken wieder aufbrachen. Er konnte sich ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, dennoch mühte er sich weiterhin ab. Bis sein Hintern gegen seine rechte Hand und sein Rücken auf seinen Arm stieß, die ihnen im Weg lagen. Weiter konnte er sich nicht auf die Seite drehen.

„Mehr… geht… nicht…" keuchte er vor Anstrengung und Schmerz.

„Ist schon gut." meinte Remus und kniete sich ganz dicht an das Silbergitter. Er spürte wieder das Kribbeln in Fingerspitzen und Lippen. Fest griff er nach einer Seite seiner Robe und machte sich daran, ganz vorsichtig und langsam seine Hand zwischen zwei Gitterstäbe zu fädeln, ohne das Silber zu berühren. Dennoch begann seine Haut in derartiger Nähe zu Silber zu schmerzen. Doch damit konnte er leben.

„Was wird das Lupin? Sind sie verrückt?" ereiferte sich Snape geschockt. Wollte sich dieser Spinner unbedingt noch eine Silberverbrennung zulegen und daran sterben?

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich tue, Severus. Bring mich bitte nicht draus!"

Und Snape hütete sich, nicht dass er am Schluss noch Schuld daran wäre, dass Lupin an das Gitter kam.

Remus schob derweil seine zweite Hand in die Lücke gleich daneben und griff in Sirius Zelle mit beiden Händen nach seiner Robe, um diese komplett in die Nachbarzelle zu ziehen. Dann zog er die rechte Hand wieder zurück und steckte sie noch eine Lücke weiter wieder hindurch. Abermals griff er nach der Robe, die er jetzt an einer langen Seite in den Händen hielt. Ein kurzes, bemessenes, kraftvolles Aufschütteln und die Robe breitete sich wie eine Decke vor ihm aus. Ein schmaler Streifen lag etwas auf Sirius drauf, der unter der plötzlichen Berührung zusammenzuckte. Ganz langsam zog Remus seine Hände zurück, die inzwischen bis zum Ellbogen dumpf pochten, aber das würde bald vergehen. Augenblicklich nahm er etwas Abstand zum Gitter.

„Jetzt kannst du dich wieder zurücklegen, Sirius. Dann ist es zumindest nicht mehr ganz so kalt."

Sirius hatte keinen Nerv, darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Stück Stoff ihn da berührt hatte, er ließ sich einfach zurücksinken, was eher einem völlig kraftlosen Plumpsen nahe kam. Wieder stöhnte er auf, als seine Schultern bewegt wurden. Zu Tode erschöpft blieb er reglos liegen, Nebel waberten um seinen Verstand und alles wurde irgendwie dunkler. Die Panik verzog sich, wurde vom wogenden Nebel ersetzt und es war ihm egal, wo er war und wer ihn sah.

Bis dieser Satz an seine Ohren drang.

Sämtliche Nebel waren augenblicklich verschwunden. Mit einem Mal war er sich seiner Zelle unglaublich bewusst, genauso wie dem dicken, noch etwas warmen Stoff unter sich und der abwartenden Kälte, die schon wieder in Lauerstellung wartete; ebenso wie er die Blicke spürte, die jetzt unweigerlich auf ihm lagen, fragend und neugierig.

„Tatze, du blutest ja am Rücken."

Und die Panik hatte ihn wieder in ihren unbarmherzigen Klauen.

Tatsächlich waren auf dem halb ausgewaschenen, angetrockneten Blut im T-Shirt kleine rote Flecken erkennbar, die dunkler und feuchter waren als die Umgebung. Sirius blutete. Und so, wie sich dieses Blut abzeichnete, in langen, schmalen Streifen, konnten sich sowohl Remus als auch Snape recht schnell zusammenreimen, woher die Verletzungen stammten.

Remus kniete sich wieder hin und rutschte dem Pochen in seinen Armen zum Trotz näher ans Gitter. „Sirius? Geht's dir soweit gut?"

Da bemerkte er das Zittern, das seinen Freund erfasst hatte.

„Sirius? Was ist los? Sag doch irgendwas, oder sieh mich an, sieh mich bitte an."

Die Angst erfasste jede einzelne Faser von Sirius Körper. Er spürte, wie er zu zittern anfing und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern wurden dadurch wieder schlimmer, aber er hatte dem Zittern nichts entgegenzusetzen. Es war einfach übermächtig.

Er wollte hier weg, wollte verschwinden, sich den Blicken der beiden entziehen, doch er konnte es nicht. Ebensowenig, wie er sich der Stimme seines Freundes entziehen konnte. Sie drängte sich bis in den letzten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und ohne, dass er so recht wusste, wieso, öffnete er die Augen. Zum ersten Mal, seit man ihn in seine Zelle zurückgebracht hatte.

Remus erstarrte. Das war nicht Sirius, der ihn da ansah, er konnte es nicht sein. Und doch wusste er natürlich, dass es Sirius war. Eiskaltes Entsetzen kroch ihm den Rücken hinauf, als er in diese schwarzen Augen schaute. Schmerz lag darin und Verzweiflung, aber das war es nicht, was Remus so erschreckte. Was ihn erschreckte, das war der Ausdruck nackter Panik darin. Zusammen mit dem Zittern. Er hatte Angst, Sirius hatte panische Angst.

Aber wovor?

Und wieso auf einmal?

Was konnte ihm, Sirius Black, nur solche Angst machen?

Was hatte Rukschow nur mit ihm angestellt?

Sirius ertrug den Anblick seines Freundes nicht länger, das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, die erschrockenen Gesichtszüge. Er schloss die Augen wieder und hoffte, hoffte inständig, dass Remus ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

Doch daran dachte Remus wahrlich als letztes überhaupt. Er verfluchte dieses gottverdammte Silber und die Gitterstäbe im Allgemeinen auch gleich dazu. Seinem Freund ging es grauenvoll und er konnte ihm nicht so nah sein, wie er es wollte, wie er es sein sollte. Vorsichtig schob er wieder seine rechte Hand zwischen den Gittern hindurch, der Schmerz war diesmal etwas schlimmer, aber das tat jetzt wirklich nichts zur Sache. Er wollte Sirius beistehen, ihm ein Zeichen geben, dass er da war. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf dessen nackten Unterarm, den er am besten erreichen konnte, ohne vornüber gegen das Gitter zu kippen.

Die Berührung traf Sirius wie ein Schlag. Instinktiv zuckte er zusammen und das Zittern, das seinen Körper bereits schüttelte, wurde noch stärker. Sein Herz begann heftig und schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu schlagen, immer schneller und schneller. Seine Atmung passte sich unwillkürlich seinem Herzschlag an.

Es ist nur Remus! Es ist nur Remus! sagte er sich immer wieder, doch die Panik überdeckte seine innere Stimme.

Die Hand lag ganz sachte und reglos auf seinem Arm, und doch, sie könnte sich bewegen. Schon viel zu oft hatte sie sich bewegt.

Severus Snape stand noch immer am Gitter und beobachtete die Szenerie, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Sein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, versuchte zu ergründen, was hier vor sich ging. Er vermutete, dass Sirius über einen längeren Zeitraum an Fesseln um seine Handgelenke irgendwo aufgehängt war, das würde zumindest seine zerschundenen Handgelenke erklären und auch die Unfähigkeit, seine Arme zu bewegen.

Aber jetzt im Moment blitzte ihm ein Verdacht durch den Kopf, den er schnell wieder in eine finstere Ecke zwang. Das heftige, viel zu schnelle Atmen von Black riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah, wie Lupin ihm eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war, wenn er auch nicht zu ihm hinüber konnte, und Black zitterte noch stärker als zuvor. Außerdem war er kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

„Lupin, lassen sie ihn!" meinte er eindringlich, ja fast schon mit befehlendem Unterton.

Lupin sah aus entsetzten und besorgten Augen zu ihm auf. „Aber…"

„Lassen sie ihn los, verdammt. Na los!" herrschte er fast ein wenig grob.

Lupin zog widerwillig seine Hand zurück und rieb sich dann den höllisch schmerzenden Ellbogen, der genau zwischen den Gitterstäben gelegen hatte. Erschrocken über diese Reaktion und völlig hilflos schaute er Sirius an, ehe er sich Snape zuwandte.

Die Augen des Werwolfs sprachen Bände, er brauchte nichts mehr sagen, Snape verstand ihn auch so. Doch gerade als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, hörte er ein leises Keuchen von Black, das sich als Worte entpuppte.

Sirius konnte sich nur langsam wieder beruhigen, sein Herz raste immer noch, sein Atem beruhigte sich aber allmählich, das Zittern allerdings nicht. Die Hand war fort. Weg.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht würde ertragen können, wenn sie wiederkäme. Deshalb riss er sich kurz zusammen und presste angestrengt drei Worte heraus.

„Moony… bitte… nicht…"

Er konnte nicht sehen, wie Remus Unterkiefer bei diesen Worten leicht zu zittern begann.

„Lupin?"

Remus wandte seinen Blick wie betäubt Snape zu.

„Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Vorerst. Er sollte ein bisschen schlafen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Hier," Snape zog seine Robe aus und reichte sie Lupin durch die Stäbe, „wenn er auch noch krank wird, hilft uns das gar nicht."

Lupin bedachte ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf überrascht. Dann nickte er dankbar und kniete sich wieder vor seinen Freund. Ein letztes Mal biss er die Zähne zusammen – sein rechter Arm schmerzte inzwischen ganz gewaltig – und raffte die Robe auf die andere Seite wie auch schon zuvor.

„Hey Tatze, erschrick bitte nicht, ich deck dich nur zu, damit du nicht frierst."

Es folgte keine Reaktion. Lupin schüttelte die Robe auf und der vom Blut teilweise steife Stoff legte sich über ihn. Sirius zuckte zusammen, doch das fiel in seinem Zittern nicht auf.

„Ruh dich aus." meinte Remus leise und hörbar darum bemüht, seine Gefühle aus seiner Stimme rauszuhalten.

Er setzte sich auf seine Pritsche und legte seine pochenden Arme vorsichtig auf seine angezogenen Knie. Sein Blick war – wie könnte es anders sein – auf seinen Freund gerichtet, ebenso wie seine Gedanken. Er machte sich Sorgen, schreckliche Sorgen, und immer wieder stellte er sich diese Fragen, deren Antworten er nicht kannte.

Was war Sirius nur angetan worden?

Wieso hatte Sirius geweint?

Was hatte er all diese Stunden erdulden müssen?

Was machte ihm solche Angst?

Und wieso drehte er fast durch, wenn er ihn berührte? Er hatte ihn doch nur trösten, ihm beistehen wollen.

Er wollte ihm nicht weh tun, er hatte seine Hand nur ganz sanft auf seinen Arm gelegt.

Ganz sanft.

Und wenn…

Nein!

Niemals!

So weit würde Rukschow doch nicht gehen, oder doch?

Severus blieb noch eine Weile am Gitter stehen und beobachtete Black, dessen Zittern nur sehr langsam wieder nachließ, aber zumindest hatte sich seine Atmung normalisiert. Er hatte einen Verdacht. Ein Verdacht, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, der ihm aber, je mehr er nachdachte, immer wahrscheinlicher erschien. Er versuchte sich die Situation nach Sirius' erstem Verhör noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber damals war er völlig fertig gewesen und hatte nur lauschen können. Sirius war sämtlichen Fragen nach dem Verhör ausgewichen und dann schließlich richtiggehend explodiert, als Lupin weitergefragt hatte.

Nachdenklich zog er sich auf seine Pritsche zurück. Wenn Black wieder aufwachte, musste er herausfinden, was geschehen war.

Sirius war dankbar für die Ruhe, die ihn plötzlich umgab. Sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder, die sporadische Decke, die Remus ihm übergeworfen hatte, wärmte ihn ein wenig und gleichzeitig schützte sie seinen lädierten Rücken vor unwillkommenen Blicken. Ganz langsam ging die Panik zurück und die Erschöpfung kehrte wieder, mit aller Macht zerrte sie an ihm. Die wabernden Nebel waren wieder da und hüllten ihn ein. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass das, worauf er lag, nach Remus roch. Das beruhigte ihn ungemein und mit dem Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, driftete er in die Nebel ab und schlief ein.

* * *

Die Zeit zog sich zäher dahin als einer dieser nie den Geschmack verlierenden Kaugummis aus dem Honigtopf. Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, auch wenn es Remus vorkam, als würde er schon seit einer Woche hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass sein Freund wieder aufwachte und sich sein schrecklicher Verdacht doch bitte nicht bestätigen möge. Auch Snape war die ganze Zeit nur wortlos und nachdenklich auf seiner Pritsche gesessen.

Als das leise Rascheln aus der dritten Zelle ertönte, erschraken sie beide. Remus eilte sofort los und kniete sich so nah es ging an die Gitterstäbe. Das unbarmherzige Pochen in seinen Armen war kaum noch zu spüren gewesen, zumindest bis jetzt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und beobachtete seinen Freund, doch der sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde er gleich aufwachen.

Seine Augen flackerten wild auf und ab unter seinen Lidern, er keuchte immer wieder leise und seine Atmung wurde mit einem Schlag schneller und hektischer. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Sirius' Stirn und er begann wieder zu zittern. Seine ganzen Bewegungen wurden unruhig, er wandte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, hob eine stark zitternde Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht – aber er hob sie – und seine Beine strampelten hilflos, als würde er vor etwas wegrennen wollen. Snapes Robe zerrte er dabei völlig von seinem Körper.

„Er träumt." stellte Snape knapp fest.

„Und ganz offenbar nichts Gutes. Wir sollten ihn wecken…" meinte Lupin leise, aber bestimmt.

Da wurde Sirius mit einem Mal völlig still, langsam wandte er sich etwas seitlich und zog die Knie bis dicht vor seine Brust und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, das Gesicht barg er in der Kuhle zwischen seinen Knien. Dieses unheimliche Zittern schüttelte seinen Körper wieder. Und leise und voller Angst hörten sie seine bebende Stimme.

„Nein… nicht… aufhören… bitte nicht…"

Ganz unbewusst krampfte Remus seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Eine schreckliche Gewissheit ergriff ihn und schürte Fassungslosigkeit und Hass auf Rukschow. Dennoch wollte er dieser Gewissheit keinen Glauben schenken, es wäre zu schrecklich.

„Dafür wird er büßen!" stieß er undeutlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Sirius! Sirius wach auf!" rief er eindringlich, doch sein Freund reagierte nicht darauf. Er schien regelrecht in seinem Traum gefangen. Remus rutschte näher an die Gitter, diesmal traf ihn der Schmerz schneller und heftiger und er konnte sich ein Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen. Entschlossen schob er seinen Arm zwischen den Stäben hindurch und versuchte, das brennende Pochen zu ignorieren.

Sirius lag ziemlich weit weg, aber er erreichte ihn gerade noch so und versetzte ihm einen kurzen Stoß gegen die Schulter, zusammen mit einem ‚Tatze, wach gefälligst auf!'. Beinahe hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre mit dem Gesicht gegen das Gitter gestoßen, doch er konnte es gerade noch verhindern, nur um den panischen Aufschrei aus Sirius' Zelle zu hören.

Die Berührung hatte Sirius augenblicklich aus dem quälenden Schlaf gerissen, doch der Traum haftete an ihm, er war sich im Moment nicht einmal bewusst, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, er war sich sicher, zurück in Rukschows Büro zu sein.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blickten hektisch umher, konnten aber nicht realisieren, was sie sahen. Er stieß sich mit Händen und Beinen vom Boden ab, um nur möglichst schnell wegzukommen, dabei rutschte er auf Remus' Robe aus, die unter ihm lag und fiel nach hinten. Ein dumpfer Schlag traf seinen Hinterkopf und benommen sank er zu Boden.

„Nächstes Mal lässt du mich das machen, Lupin." entfuhr es Snape noch bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er stand auf und näherte sich langsam der anderen Zelle.

„Black? Beruhig dich, du bist hier nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr."

Immer noch benommen blinzelte Sirius ein paar Mal, ehe er die beiden Personen auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe erkennen konnte. Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Snape? Moony?"

„Du hast nur geträumt Tatze, nur geträumt." meinte Remus beruhigend und hoffte inständig, dass er damit auch Recht hatte.

Langsam aber sicher drang dieser Satz in Sirius Hirn und er verstand dessen Bedeutung. Er hatte geträumt, was er gesehen und gefühlt hatte, war nicht real gewesen, nichts war geschehen, er war die ganze Zeit hier in seiner Zelle gewesen. Erleichtert schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Doch als die Furcht langsam von ihm wich, machte sie etwas anderem Platz.

„Ooohh…" Stöhnend sank er noch ein wenig zusammen. Jetzt tat ihm wirklich alles weh. Aber er spürte seine Arme und Hände wieder, konnte sie bewegen, wenn er wollte, das war immerhin ein Anfang.

„Tut mir leid, dass du dir meinetwegen den Kopf gestoßen hast."

„Halb so wild, Moony, halb so wild."

Severus wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, immerhin schien es Black besser zu gehen und er war hier sowieso fehl am Platz, schließlich hatte Black einen Freund, der sich um ihn kümmern würde – zumindest soweit das möglich war – da fiel ihm etwas auf, das ihn erstarren ließ. Bei dem ganzen Gestrampel und Rumgefuchtel war Black das Shirt ein wenig hochgerutscht. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch in die Haut darunter hatten sich Kratzer eingegraben, etwas breiter und mit unregelmäßigen Rändern und genau vier nebeneinander. Diese Wunden stammten nicht von der Peitsche, die ihm den Rücken zerschlagen hatte, nein, diese Kratzer stammten von einer Menschenhand. Sie verliefen ziemlich genau in Hüftknochenhöhe waagerecht zu seinem Hosenbund von vorne zu seinem Rücken hin.

Selbst wenn Severus all die anderen Anzeichen nicht gehabt hätte, diese Kratzer waren recht eindeutig.

„Black, was ist da heute Vormittag passiert?"

Sirius horchte auf, mit einem Schlag war er wieder hellwach. Wusste Snape etwas? Er rappelte sich ein wenig auf, zog die Robe unter sich und hockte schließlich etwas seitlich gegen die Pritsche gelehnt am Boden.

„Was soll schon passiert sein? Der Mistkerl wollte sich dafür rächen, dass ich ihn fast erwürgt hab und das hat er. Er wollte wissen, wie ich damals entkommen konnte, ich hab ihm nichts gesagt, er wurde sauer und hat gleich weitergemacht, wo er vorher aufgehört hat. Ende der Geschichte." Sirius hatte gleichgültig wirken wollen, als wäre nichts besonderes – zumindest nichts besonderes für Askabanverhältnisse – geschehen, doch seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er wagte es auch nicht, einem der beiden in die Augen zu sehen. Unbewusst rieb er seine Handgelenke, weil es ihm war, als könne er das Metall wieder spüren. Ihm war, als fühlte er wieder Rukschows Atem auf seiner Haut, wenn der Russe dicht bei ihm gestanden war.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Körper und ließ ihn frösteln.

Der kurze Schauder blieb Snape nicht verborgen und er wurde das drängende Gefühl nicht los, Black darauf anzusprechen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Denn er wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie sich derartige Dinge rächten, wenn man sie einfach nur still und leise in sich hineinfraß.

„Wie lange geht das schon so, Black?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn bei dieser Frage und doch machte sich auch dieses ungute Gefühl in ihm breit, eine böse Vorahnung.

Sirius erstarrte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah Snape an. Ein einziger Blick genügte ihm, er sah sofort, dass Snape es wusste. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Mund wurde trocken, seine Antwort blieb ihm fast im Hals stecken.

„Wo.. wovon redest du?"

„Du weißt schon, wovon ich rede. Ich hab vorhin die Kratzer gesehen, ich hab gehört, wie du im Schlaf gewimmert hast, ich hab gesehen, wie du auf die Berührung deines besten Freundes reagiert hast und ich sehe jetzt, dass du nicht einmal richtig sitzen kannst. Ich bin nicht dumm, Black, und blind auch nicht. Also, wie lange schon?"

Verwirrt und andererseits doch überhaupt nicht überrascht wandte Remus sich Snape zu. „Was redest du denn da? Und welche Kratzer bitte?"

Aber Snape beachtete ihn nicht.

Sirius musste seine Augen, aus denen er weder Furcht noch Schrecken heraushalten konnte, abwenden, er konnte Snape nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Und doch, die erwartete Panik blieb aus, stattdessen fühlte er nur diese dumpfe Leere und eine Schwere, die an seinen Gliedern zog. Es war vorbei, Snape hatte ihn durchschaut, er wusste es, wusste alles. Er schämte sich, aber irgendwo in ihm drin keimte auch Erleichterung auf. Er musste nichts mehr verbergen, er war nicht mehr allein und auch wenn ihm niemand helfen konnte, so fühlte es sich dennoch so an, als trüge er die Last nicht mehr allein.

Mechanisch griff er nach Snapes Robe und wickelte sich darin ein. Ihm war schrecklich kalt.

„Er bekam den Job hier zwei Jahre vor meinem Ausbruch."

Auch Remus konnte sich bei dieser Antwort nicht länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Er fühlte Schock und Fassungslosigkeit, Mitgefühl und Scham, und Hass. Noch nie hatte er so empfunden. Völlig überwältigt taumelte er einen Schritt zur Seite und hätte sich fast automatisch am Gitter abgestützt, wenn Severus nicht geistesgegenwärtig durch die Stäbe hindurch Remus' Hand gepackt hätte.

„Er hat dich… hat… er hat…" Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, zu schrecklich war für ihn die Vorstellung.

Sirius sackte währenddessen nur noch ein wenig weiter in sich zusammen. Er fühlte sich kraftloser als je zuvor, gedemütigt und bodenlos beschämt, und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie erleichtert. Es war raus, sie wussten es. Sie würden ihn fortan mit anderen Augen betrachten.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob diese Wendung gut oder schlecht war, aber sie war passiert, und im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur leer und erschöpft.

„Ja Moony, er hat mich vergewaltigt."

Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr davor verstecken. Es war Realität.

* * *

Ups... nun isses raus. Ich weiß, ich hab's ganz schön abgesehen aus unsere Lieblinge... aber mal ehrlich, würde das hier jemand lesen, wenn es um Percy Weasley ginge?

Bye

Bella


	16. Eine Chance, aber nur eine!

Hi! Hier gibt's wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**

* * *

**__**Eine Chance, aber nur eine!**_

Eine Weile, die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, regte sich nichts in den drei Zellen. Sirius saß nur stumm in Snapes Robe gehüllt da. Snape lehnte wortlos am Gitter und starrte die Wand an. Remus hatte sich auf seine Pritsche sinken lassen und versuchte zu verdauen, was er da gerade erfahren hatte.

In ihm brannten so viele Fragen.

Warum hatte Sirius ihm nie gesagt, was ihm angetan wurde?

Warum hatte Sirius auch weiterhin geschwiegen, als Rukschow hier von neuem sein grausames Werk vollbrachte?

Wie oft war er schon derart gedemütigt worden?

Doch all diese Fragen konnte er nicht stellen. Nicht jetzt. Sirius saß reglos, mit blassem Gesicht und glanzlosen Augen in seiner Zelle und starrte vor sich hin. Zum ersten Mal seit sie hier waren, konnte sich Remus auch nur ansatzweise ausmalen, wie schrecklich es für seinen Freund wirklich war, wieder hierher zurückgebracht worden zu sein.

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, diese Gedanken brachten ihn nicht weiter, brachten sie alle nicht weiter. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf Sirius zu, hielt aber diesmal weit vor dem Gitter an. Seine Arme und sein Gesicht schmerzten noch genug von all dem Silber.

„Sirius?" fragte er leise, aber eindringlich.

Kaum merklich hob dieser den Kopf und sah seinem Freund kurz entgegen, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sirius sah sich etwas hilflos um, als könnte ihm seine Umgebung eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Bitte versuch es. Steh auf, gib mir die Roben durch das Gitter und komm zu mir herüber."

Instinktiv zuckte Sirius etwas zusammen. Obwohl er wusste, dass hier sein Freund sprach, schreckte es ihn, dass dieser wollte, dass er ihm näher kam. Er wollte allein sein, keine Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn womöglich auch noch anfassten, ihn berührten.

Und andererseits sehnte er sich nach einer tröstenden Umarmung.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, dieser Bitte nachzukommen, sich in Remus Arme zu flüchten und dort zumindest für eine Weile Schutz zu finden, aber die Angst hielt ihn davon ab. Die Angst vor der Berührung und den Erinnerungen, die diese wachrufen würden. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sein Unterkiefer zitterte, so hin- und hergerissen war er zwischen der Furcht und dem, was er brauchte.

„Wieso?" fragte er mit brüchiger, zittriger Stimme, aus der sein Unbehagen herauszuhören war.

Remus schluckte. Aber er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. „Du bist verletzt und jemand sollte die Wunden säubern, damit sie sich nicht oder zumindest nicht so schnell entzünden. Ich will dir nur helfen, Tatze. Ich… ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts tun, das du… nicht möchtest. Bitte… komm rüber, wenn du kannst."

Sirius hörte die Worte und er glaubte ihnen, er hatte keinen Grund, seinem besten Freund keinen Glauben zu schenken. Doch die Furcht nagte in ihm.

Entschlossen legte er eine Hand auf die Pritsche, um sich dort abzustützen. Er wusste, wenn er nicht gleich handelte, würde er es nicht mehr vagen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach den Roben, dann stemmte er sich hoch. Seine Beine waren ziemlich wackelig, er hatte fast das Gefühl auf Götterspeise zu laufen, aber er schaffte es irgendwie bis zum Gitter. Die Roben streckte er Remus entgegen, dann konzentrierte er sich mit aller Kraft und durchschritt als Hund die Stäbe. Als er schließlich wieder in menschlicher Form auf der Pritsche zu liegen kam, war er völlig erschöpft und als er Remus auf sich zukommen sah, verkrampfte sich sein Körper auch noch.

Remus kniete sich in einiger Entfernung hin und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich tu dir nichts, Tatze. Versprochen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sirius nickte angespannt. Remus lief ein wenig hin und her und kehrte schließlich mit einem Krug Wasser und ein paar Streifen sauberem Stoff zurück. „Tatze? Am besten wäre es, wenn du dein T-Shirt ausziehen könntest und dich auf den Bauch legst." meinte er sanft.

Sirius Hände begannen zu zittern, er schloss die Augen und sah augenblicklich wieder Rukschow vor sich, spürte, wie ihn ein Zauber entkleidete und wie sich die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke schlossen. Schnell riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah Remus vor sich, der ihn besorgt ansah. Er atmete tief durch und sagte sich immer wieder: ‚Remus ist mein Freund, er wird mir nichts antun.'

Mühsam setzte er sich ein wenig auf und zog sich mit zitternden Händen das Shirt vom Kopf. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, so hilflos und ausgeliefert, und als er sich auf den Bauch legte, verstärkte sich das Gefühl nur noch. Er begann wieder am ganzen Körper zu zittern und hielt krampfhaft die Augen geöffnet, um nicht wieder Rukschow zu sehen.

Als Remus sich ihm näherte, spürte er es mehr, als dass er die Schritte hörte. Seine Atmung ging schneller, sein Herz klopfte wie wild und egal, was er auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Er fragte sich dauernd, wie er es die letzten Male überstanden hatte, doch da war er entweder allein gewesen oder er hatte Remus angeschrieen und sich so seine Ruhe verschafft, bis sich sein Körper und sein Geist wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Und damals hatte niemand etwas gewusst. Diesmal schon.

Da berührte ihn etwas am Rücken und er zuckte erschrocken aufkeuchend zusammen.

„Schhh, tut mir leid. Ich hab dich nur zugedeckt." flüsterte Remus entschuldigend.

Und in der Tat, Sirius fühlte und roch den Stoff von Remus Robe, die auf ihm lag und seinen zerschundenen Rücken wieder vor Blicken verbarg. Sein Zittern ließ nach und auch seine Atmung normalisierte sich wieder.

Remus kniete dicht neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde erst etwas tun, wenn du bereit dazu bist, hörst du? Ich werde auch nur das Stück abdecken, das ich gerade säubere, in Ordnung?"

Sirius war seinem Freund so dankbar für dessen Umsicht, dass es fast weh tat. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil Remus sich solche Mühe gab und er nur immer vor ihm zurückschreckte. Das war einfach alles zuviel für ihn. Seine Augen wurden feucht und einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.

Remus lächelte auch weiterhin, doch Sirius konnte die Veränderung, den Schmerz, in Remus Augen sehen. Langsam streckte dieser seine Hand aus und streichelte Sirius damit übers Haar. Eine Geste, die nur Moony vorbehalten war. Immer wenn er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte nach seinem Ausbruch hatte Moony ihn so beruhigt, als er sich hier dank der Dementoren fast verloren hätte, hatte Moony ihn so zurückgeholt und auch jetzt beruhigte ihn diese einfache Berührung, eine der wenigen, die Rukschow nicht hatte zerstören können.

Als Sirius nickte, verstand Remus und tränkte den ersten Lappen und er begann damit die Wunden an Sirius' Handgelenken zu säubern. Danach ging er zu dessen übel zugerichteten Rücken über. Sirius war angespannt und der Schmerz, den das Entfernen des angetrockneten Blutes verursachte, trug auch nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Aber Remus arbeitete ruhig und gemächlich, ließ ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Und in der Tat, langsam aber sicher ließ die Anspannung von Sirius ab, sein Körper registrierte, dass von diesen Berührungen keine Gefahr ausging.

Als Remus fertig war, deckte er seinen Freund behutsam zu und bemerkte erst dann, dass Sirius vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Er lächelte gequält und strich nochmals über dessen Haar.

„Schlaf!" flüsterte er leise und trat an die Wand neben der Pritsche. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Stirn gegen den kühlen, rauen Stein sinken. Nie hätte er sich so etwas ausmalen können. Er war innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt, die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle rangen miteinander. Entsetzen, Fassungslosigkeit, Wut, ja sogar Hass, Mitgefühl, jede Menge Hilflosigkeit und ganz oben auf Schuld. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, wobei seine Stirn am Stein entlang kratzte. Ein stummer Vorwurf an ihn selbst.

„Sie haben richtig gehandelt, Lupin. Sie haben ihm gezeigt, dass sie für ihn da sind, dass er nicht allein ist, dass er auf sie zählen kann. Er fühlt sich bei ihnen sicher, sonst wäre er nie eingeschlafen." Snape stand direkt am Gitter und sprach leise.

Remus schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Ich hätte es merken müssen. Ich bin sein Freund, ich kenne ihn seit wir nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, so was hätte mir auffallen müssen."

„Wie hätten sie es denn erkennen wollen? Diesmal waren sie unmittelbar dabei, aber damals nicht. Wie hätten sie darauf kommen sollen? Sie hätten diesen Gedanken doch sicher nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, selbst wenn ihnen etwas Seltsames an ihm aufgefallen wäre, oder? Wichtig ist, dass sie es jetzt wissen und dass sie für ihn da sind. Er braucht sie jetzt. Also plagen sie sich nicht mit Selbstzweifeln, sondern konzentrieren sie sich auf das, was im Moment wichtig ist!"

Remus stieß sich von der Wand ab und betrachtete Severus mit fasziniertem Blick. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nebenbei Psychologie studiert hast?"

„Werden sie nicht lächerlich Lupin!"

In diesem Moment ging das Licht aus.

„Toll, wirklich toll." knurrte Lupin.

„Soviel Sarkasmus von ihnen? Ich bin erstaunt."

„Ach wirklich? Dann sag mir doch, wie ich dir jetzt deine Robe zurückgeben soll ohne dabei zufällig das Gitter zu berühren?"

„Lassen sie es, Lupin." wiegelte Snape ab. „Ich hab hier diesen Fetzen, der sich Decke schimpft, sie nicht. Außerdem würden sie keinem von uns einen Gefallen damit tun, wenn sie sich gleich die nächste Silberverbrennung zuziehen. Behalten sie die Robe vorerst."

„Danke."

Remus tastete, bis er die Robe fand und zog sie sich über. So war es wirklich angenehmer. Er kniete sich ans Kopfende der Pritsche und begann wieder damit, Sirius übers Haar zu streicheln. Das würde sie beide beruhigen. Außerdem lauschte er aufmerksam. Seine Sinne waren bereits schärfer als sonst. Sobald er Schritte hören sollte, musste er schnell handeln.

* * *

Das beißende Licht des neuen ‚Tages' schmerzte in seinen Augen. Grummelnd schützte er seine Augen und erhob sich ächzend aus seiner hockenden Stellung. Die ganze Nacht hatte Remus kein Auge zu getan, dementsprechend müde fühlte er sich jetzt auch. Seine Muskeln waren völlig verspannt. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand fühlten sich schwer und ein wenig glibschig an. Immerhin hatten sie sich die ganze Nacht lang unablässig durch fettiges Haar bewegt.

Und doch machte es ihm nichts aus. Ein einziger Blick auf Sirius, der friedlich und ruhig auf seiner Pritsche schlief, machte ihm nur allzu deutlich, wieso er jede Sekunde auf Schritte gelauscht hatte.

Gähnend streckte er sich und wurde mit einem schmerzhaften Stechen im Brustkorb belohnt, das ihn nur allzudeutlich an seine gebrochenen Rippen erinnerte, die er über die jüngsten Ereignisse und den Schmerztrank völlig vergessen hatte. Mit verkniffenem Gesicht trank er ein paar Schlucke. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Doch er wusste einfach nicht, was er denken sollte. Noch immer machte ihn der Gedanke an das, was Sirius widerfahren war, wütend und sprachlos. Und vor allem hilflos.

Wie sollte er sich Sirius gegenüber denn nun verhalten?

„Grübeln sie schon wieder?"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, doch es war nur Snape, wie er natürlich feststellte. Dieser stand an den Gitterstäben und musterte ihn und anschließend Sirius mit seinen dunklen Augen. Sein zerschlagenes Gesicht war nur noch grünlich und der wild wuchernde Bart verdeckte sowieso die Hälfte davon.

„Als wenn du etwas anderes tun würdest."

„Der Punkt geht dann wohl an Gryffindor." grummelte Snape. „Sie sehen nicht so aus, als hätten sie auch nur ein Auge zugemacht."

Remus verzog nur das Gesicht. Das musste als Antwort reichen.

Er begann ein wenig auf und ab zu gehen und dabei seine total verspannten Glieder etwas zu lockern.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, sobald Black wach ist. Sie sehen überhaupt nicht gut aus."

Und das meinte Snape auch so.

Lupin war über die Maßen blass, bis auf zwei dunkle Schatten, die sich unter seine Augen gegraben hatten. Sein Blick war matt und seine Augen glänzten fiebrig. Die grüngelben Überbleibsel von Rukschows erstem Verhör verliehen seinem Gesicht einen noch zusätzlich ungesunden Ausdruck. Er sah müde aus und erschöpft.

Severus vermutete, dass der Stärkungstrank langsam aber sicher nachließ und auch wenn der Schmerztrank noch weiterhin wirkte, so konnte er das Fieber und die Erkältung nicht nehmen.

„Vielleicht Severus. Vielleicht. Sirius ist jetzt wichtiger, ich könnte keinen Schlaf finden, bevor ich nicht weiß, dass es ihm gut geht. Was auch immer ‚gut gehen' in so einer Situation bedeutet…"

„Welche Situation bedeutet was?" fragte da eine verschlafene Stimme dazwischen.

Sofort wandten sich beide Männer der Stimme zu.

Sirius hatte sich ein wenig auf seine Unterarme gestützt und schaute noch etwas schlaftrunken von einem zum anderen, auch seine Wangen zierte bereits ein immer dichter werdender Bart und seine langen Haare standen ihm in allen Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab.

„Hey, guten Morgen. Wie geht's dir?"

Sirius legte den Kopf etwas schief und schien in sich hineinzuhorchen. „Es geht schon, denke ich. Wieso bin ich immer noch hier drüben? Bin ich eingeschlafen?"

Remus nickte.

„Was?" Sirius stemmte sich hoch und stand keine Sekunde später neben der Pritsche. Als er merkte, dass er außer der lose übergeworfenen Robe von Remus nichts am Oberkörper trug, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen und blitzschnell zogen seine Hände die Robe vor sich zu um seinen Körper vor Blicken zu schützen.

Remus entging diese Geste nicht, ebenso wenig wie das kurze, zugleich ängstliche und erschrockene Aufblitzen in seinen Augen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Sirius vorwurfsvoll. „Wo hast du geschlafen, Remus?"

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen, Tatze. Ich hab aufgepasst um dich rechtzeitig wecken zu können, falls jemand kommen sollte oder du einen Albtraum haben solltest. Was aber beides nicht der Fall war… Merlin sei Dank." Das letzte murmelte er leise hinterher, so dass es außer ihm niemand hören konnte.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. Es rührte ihn, wie sehr Moony auf ihn aufpasste, wenn er es selbst nicht konnte, aber andererseits fühlte er sich jetzt Schuld daran, dass er seinem Freund schon wieder eine schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es ihm eigentlich sowieso schon nicht gut ging – er ließ sich von der vorübergehenden Wirkung des Schmerztrankes nicht täuschen.

„Danke, Moony. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Doch Tatze. Genau das musste ich. Wozu hat man denn Freunde?"

Sirius gelang ein schwaches Lächeln. Er fühlte sich in der Tat etwas besser. Die Portion Schlaf – vor allem ohne Albträume – hatte ihm gut getan. Irgendwie hatte er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm jetzt nichts mehr geschehen konnte. Sein Körper hatte die Chance gehabt, sich ein wenig von den überstandenen Strapazen zu erholen und auch in seinem Kopf war wieder ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt. Rukschows Gesicht, sein heißer Atem, seine rauen Hände und sein ekelhaftes Lachen waren nicht mehr überall. Langsam gelangte er in den Zustand des Verdrängens, wie jedes Mal, wenn Rukschow ihn hatte zu sich bringen lassen. Er wusste, dass es ihm nicht weiterhalf, einfach zu verdrängen, doch im Moment und hier in Askaban konnte er nicht anders, wenn er die Zeit hier überstehen wollte.

Er wandte sich um und suchte sein Shirt. Als er es fand, legte er Remus' Robe ab, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte, an das Meer zu denken und wie sich die Wellen am Ufer brachen, dann zog er sich sein Shirt wieder an und wandte sich an seinen Freund.

„Ich geh wieder rüber. Wir müssen das Glück nicht unnötig herausfordern."

„Sirius…"

„Moony nicht. Es… es geht mir gut."

„Du bist nicht allein, Tatze, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich weiß, Moony."

Damit verließ Sirius als Hund die Zelle und rollte sich auch als solcher auf seiner Pritsche zusammen, den Blick diesmal nicht an die Wand, sondern seinen Zellengenossen zugerichtet.

Remus setzte sich und sein Blick verweilte noch lange auf seinem Freund. Er machte sich Sorgen. Viel zu schnell hatte sich Sirius scheinbar erholt. Ja, er schien wieder fast normal im Vergleich zu gestern. So schnell konnte man so etwas nicht wegstecken, niemals. Dafür brauchte man Monate, ja wenn nicht eher Jahre. Sirius schob das Erlebte einfach nur zur Seite und versuchte zu vergessen, doch dadurch machte er es nicht besser sondern eher schlimmer.

Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Und vielleicht sollte er das auch gar nicht. Sirius erlebte das bei Merlin nicht zum erstenmal. Vielleicht hatte er in all den Jahren ja gelernt, dass hier an diesem grauenvollen Ort nur schnelles Verdrängen half.

Er wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass er seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen lassen würde.

* * *

Die Stunden vergingen, tröpfelten unglaublich zäh und stumm vor sich hin.

Sirius hatte sich seit er sich hingelegt hatte nicht mehr bewegt, Severus hatte sich das letzte Eckchen von seinem Brot aus dem Hemd gezogen und kaute langsam drauf herum, während seine Gedanken Meilen weit weg waren. Und Remus hockte immer noch auf seiner Pritsche und ließ Sirius nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken.

Sein Husten war allmählich zurückgekehrt, doch solange das Schmerzmittel seine Rippen einigermaßen im Zaum hielt, konnte er das ganz gut ignorieren. Auch das Verlangen seines Körpers nach Schlaf unterdrückte er – noch mit Erfolg. Nur die Tatsache, dass er langsam wieder anfing zu frieren, und das obwohl er im Moment seine Robe trug und Snapes, die er noch nicht wieder zurückgegeben hatte, machte ihm zu schaffen.

Kein Wort war gefallen seit Sirius sich zurückgezogen hatte, bis eben dieser jetzt das Schweigen brach.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und unruhig, sein Blick wirkte gehetzt. Schon an diesem Punkt hätte Remus gar keine Erklärung mehr gebraucht.

„Ein Dementor! Er ist gleich da!" presste Black abgehackt hervor, ehe er sich schnell wieder in Hundeform zusammenrollte und dabei deutlich den Eindruck machte, als versuchte er sich so klein zu machen, dass er schlussendlich nicht mehr da wäre.

Snape schluckte seinen letzten Bissen, sein Gesicht hatte bei dieser Ankündigung etwas an Farbe verloren. Er zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen und schloss die Augen. Angestrengt durchsuchte er seinen Geist nach einer geeigneten Erinnerung, an der er sich festklammern konnte.

An derselben Aufgabe versuchte sich aus Remus, während er sich erschöpft zur Seite sinken ließ.

Sie schafften es beide, ehe die wohl bekannte Kälte in ihre Glieder kroch und sich Stück für Stück in ihre Seelen fraß, wo kalte schwarze Zungen nach Freude und Glück leckten.

Es dauerte nicht besonders lange, doch das brauchte es auch nicht, um nach den zurückliegenden neun Tagen blasse, zitternde Männer und einen winselnden Hund zu hinterlassen.

Als Snape es schließlich als erster schaffte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und tief durchzuatmen, da traf sein Blick diesen erbärmlich winselnden, schwarzen Hund, der seine Schnauze unter seinen Pfoten vergraben hatte, und Remus, der zitternd und mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn auf seiner Pritsche lag und leise keuchte.

Er wusste nicht, woran genau es lag, aber in genau diesem Moment verdichtete sich seine leise Ahnung zur definitiven Gewissheit:

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Harry als Geisel und würde ihn töten.

Ihnen blieben nur noch wenige Tage bis zu ihrer Verurteilung und nichts konnte ihre Unschuld beweisen.

Albus würde diesmal verlieren. Sie alle würden diesmal verlieren. Sie hatten keine Chance, nicht die geringste. Sie waren überlistet worden und niemand konnte ihnen jetzt noch helfen.

* * *

Und wieder herrschte Stille in ihren Zellen. Jeder kämpfte für sich mit den Folgen des Dementors, denn was sollten sie auch anderes tun? Der Einzige, der die Gitter durchschreiten konnte, wagte es nicht, seine tierische Gestalt zu verlassen. Remus war mehr als genug mit seinen eigenen Dämonen beschäftigt, und mit seinem Husten. Und Severus versuchte abermals wegzuschließen, was in seinem Denken nichts zu suchen hatte, was die Dementoren aber jedes Mal wieder und jedes Mal drängender ans Tageslicht zerrten.

Auch diesmal war es Sirius, der die Stille durchbrach. Nach der Verwandlung stand er auf und lehnte sich leichenblass und zittrig an die Wand neben der Pritsche. Sitzen konnte er immer noch nicht, ohne dass ihn die Schmerzen in seiner Kehrseite an Rukschows Behandlung erinnerten.

„Jemand kommt." sagte er nur leise.

Remus presste die Lippen zusammen. Wen würde es diesmal treffen? Was würde denjenigen erwarten? Und hatten sie alle drei nicht schon genug gelitten?

Severus ließ sich auf seine Pritsche sinken. Das letzte Mal als die Wärter ihn gesehen hatten, war er mehr tot als lebendig gewesen und in diesem Glauben wollte er sie auch gerne lassen. Wenn Rukschow dahinter kam, dass Albus ihnen Essen und Zaubertränke reingeschmuggelt hatte, dann würden sie vermutlich nicht mal mehr die Verhandlung überleben. Oder sie würden am Ende noch Albus wegen Kollaboration mit bekannten Schwerverbrechern verurteilen.

„Lupin?" fragte er deshalb.

„Was?"

„Vergessen sie nicht, sie haben nie einen Schmerztrank in die Finger gekriegt und ein Stärkungsmittel schon gleich gar nicht."

„Das dürfte mir nicht allzu schwer fallen." nuschelte Remus. Er fühlte sich im Moment ziemlich bescheiden, eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass zumindest der Stärkungstrank seine Wirkung bereits verloren hatte. Er fühlte sich schlapp und auch wieder fiebrig, sein Husten machte ihm zu schaffen und dank dem Dementor fror er immer noch erbärmlich.

Die Schritte kamen näher und das nächste Geräusch im Raum war das laute Aufschlagen der schweren Tür. Snape schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und seine Schultern sackten ein wenig ein, ehe er sich mit einem tiefen Luftholen für das Kommende wappnete.

„Na los, Todesser. Steh auf, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" fauchte Raven.

Gespielt langsam und schwerfällig richtete sich Snape auf seiner Liege auf.

Raven gab einen überaus genervten Laut von sich, ehe er mit schweren Schritten in die Zelle kam und Snape grob am Arm in die Höhe riss. „Das kann man ja nicht mitansehen! Beweg deinen Arsch oder ich werd dir Beine machen. Los, Rukschow will dich sehen." Mit diesen Worten stieß er Snape Richtung Tür von sich, wo ihn ein hämisch grinsender Troy bereits erwartete.

Snape stolperte ein wenig, bis Troy ihn hart am Oberarm packte und überaus unsanft mit sich zog. „Er erwartet dich schon und er ist nicht besonders guter Laune. Hab gehört, du hast letztes Mal einen kleinen Gratis-Cocktail gekriegt."

Allein bei der Erinnerung an diesen sogenannten Cocktail wurde Severus schon schlecht und ihm stellten sich sämtliche Nackenhärchen auf. Dennoch ließ er sich ein bisschen mehr in den Griff des grobschlächtigen Kerls sinken, um ja nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass es ihm zu gut ginge.

„War'n schlechter Cocktail. Ganz ohne Schirmchen. Und die Gesellschaft könnte auch besser sein." murmelte er missmutig vor sich hin, was ihm nur einen noch schmerzhafteren Griff um seinen Arm einbrachte.

Nach zahlreichen Gängen und Fluren, von denen ihm kein einziger auch nur ansatzweise bekannt vorkam, öffnete Raven eine Tür und die beiden brachten ihn hinein. Den Raum kannte er noch nicht, er war recht geräumig, aber dafür völlig unmöbliert. Nur ein Kamin zierte eine Seite. Dafür kannte er die Person, die unheilvoll grinsend auf ihn wartete, um so besser. Leider.

„Rukschow." stellte er heiser fest.

„Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" grinste der Russe, ehe er sich an seine Wärter wandte. „Bringt ihn her."

Die zwei zerrten ihn unsanft dorthin, wo der Russe ihn haben wollte, und hoben ihm auf einen Wink hin die Arme über den Kopf. Keine Sekunde später schloss sich kühles Metall um seine geschundenen Handgelenke. Sein Hals wurde trocken. Auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, aber er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was nun wieder kommen würde. Severus wusste, dass er seine Toleranzgrenze für Schmerz und Pein so gut wie erreicht hatte. Er würde diese spezielle Askaban-Behandlung nicht mehr lange durchhalten ohne sich selbst zu verlieren.

„Wartet draußen! Das hier ist eine Angelegenheit, die man besser unter 4 Augen regelt."

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich sein Atem ein wenig.

Reiß dich zusammen, Severus! Lass ihn nicht gewinnen, gib ihm auf keinen Fall etwas preis!

„So, und nun zu dir!" Rukschow positionierte sich dicht vor ihm und seine eisblauen Augen bohrten sich kalt in die seinen. „Du bist ein guter Schauspieler, das muss ich dir lassen. Aber mich täuscht du nicht. Nicht mich! Ich geb dir eine Chance, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will. Aber nur eine! Also, wer war vor zwei Tagen bei dir und was hat die Person da gewollt?"

Severus musterte sein Gegenüber etwas eingehender aus halbgeöffneten Augen. Rukschow wusste eindeutig, dass hier etwas faul war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Albus war, der ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Und so sollte das auch bleiben.

Da traf ihn eine harte Faust in den Magen.

„Rede gefälligst, wenn ich dich was frage!"

Keuchend krümmte er sich zusammen, so gut es die Fesseln zuließen. Der Schlag hatte gesessen.

„Okay, ich rede." Er hustete die drei Worte eher aus, als das er sie sprach. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und sah seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. „Malfoy war bei mir. Er hat da noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen, eine, die ganz in ihrem Sinne sein dürfte."

Rukschows Gesichtszüge versteinerten und seine Faust zuckte abermals, doch er schlug nicht zu.

„Chance vertan! Eine zweite gibt's nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mich anlügst. Malfoy war nur einmal bei dir, die zweite Person sah nur wie Malfoy aus. Also, wer war es? Je eher du mir die Wahrheit sagst, desto weniger unangenehm wird das hier für dich!" Der Russe packte ihn am Hemdkragen und zog ihn ganz dicht an sich. „Also?"

Snape schaffte es, einen fragenden Blick aufzusetzen. „Das war nicht Malfoy? Hat sich aber ziemlich so angefühlt."

Ein leichtes Zittern ging von Rukschows Hand aus, als er auch noch seine zweite an Snapes Kragen platzierte. Sein Unterkiefer zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Wie du willst, Todesser."

Mit nur einem einzigen Ruck hatte er die Knopfleiste von Snapes Hemd entzweigerissen.

Severus war wie versteinert. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Bilder drängten sich ihm auf: Black, der Schmerzen hatte, wenn er sich setzen wollte; Black, der jämmerlich zitternd am Boden lag; Black, der vor jeder Berührung zurückzuckte.

Er hatte den Bogen überspannt. Nun würde Rukschow zu anderen Methoden greifen. Nicht so tückisch wie das Frangoppid, nicht so schmerzhaft wie ein Cruciatus, aber dennoch nicht minder grausam.

Erst als ihm die Luft ausging, merkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Da spürte er die Berührung zweier großer, rauer Hände, die ihm sein Hemd etwas auseinanderschoben. Instinktiv drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, er wollte diesen Kerl dabei nicht auch noch ansehen.

„Interessant. Offenbar weißt du sehr genau, was Schmerz bedeutet." murmelte der Russe vor sich hin. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er wieder diese Hand auf seiner Haut. Die Berührung traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er zuckte zusammen. Ein leises Lachen folgte darauf. Die Finger wanderten über seine ungeschützte Haut, zeichneten den Verlauf einer langen Narbe nach, die noch aus früheren Zeiten aus einem Kampf gegen ein paar Auroren stammte. Auf seinem ganzen Körper machte sich eine Gänsehaut breit. Krampfhaft versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, um nur diese Hand zu vergessen, aus seinem Denken beiseite zu schieben.

Da verschwand sie von selbst, und Rukschow auch, nur um hinter ihm wieder stehen zu bleiben.

Er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. ‚Hinter ihm' war gar nicht gut.

„Mal sehen, wie's mit deiner Rückseite aussieht."

Sprachs und im nächsten Moment flatterte sein Hemd neben ihm zu Boden, gelobt sei die Zauberei.

Überdeutlich spürte Severus plötzlich die kühle Luft an seinem Oberkörper und Sekunden später auch die rauen Finger, die sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus machten, seine Narben nachzuzeichnen, die an seinem Rücken nur noch zahlreicher waren. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, aber er begann zu zittern. Wieder ertönte ein Lachen hinter ihm.

„Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte der Russe belustigt. „Nicht doch. Sag mir was ich wissen will und es wird alles nicht so schlimm. Oder aber, du beharrst auch weiterhin auf deinem Standpunkt. In diesem Fall bekomm ich, worauf ich schon den ganzen Tag gewartet habe." säuselte er oberflächlich sanft, aber mit scharfem Unterton direkt in Snapes Ohr.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er Albus verraten. Er würde das schon durchstehen. Irgendwie. Wenn Black das schaffte, dann bekam er das auch hin.

Du hast ja gestern gesehen, wie gut Black damit klar kommt, oder? mischte sich da seine sarkastische innere Stimme ein. Und sie hatte verdammt noch mal Recht.

Trotzdem blieb er stumm.

„Schön." Man konnte Rukschow die Vorfreude richtig anhören. „Mir solls Recht sein! Irgendwann wirst du es mir sagen, vertrau mir, denn irgendwann hast du deine Grenze erreicht und du wirst nur noch betteln und winseln, wie alle anderen auch!"

Snape schluckte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, einfach an gar nichts zu denken. Er wollte davon so wenig wie möglich mitbekommen.

Vor lauter Konzentration hörte er nicht, dass die Schritte sich kurz entfernten und auch das leise Scharren und Knistern blieb ihm verborgen. Severus lauschte nur noch auf seine Atmung, versuchte sie so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und sich zu wappnen für das, was da kommen würde.

Nur dass nicht das kam, was er erwartet hatte.

Er konnte gerade noch etwas Warmes registrieren, als im nächsten Augenblick ein unglaublicher Schmerz seinen Rücken entflammte. Diese brennende Qual traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Völlig automatisch bog er seinen Rücken durch, so weit es die Fesseln zuließen, versuchte sich der Quelle dieser Pein zu entziehen, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Feuer zu bringen, doch er wurde es nicht los. Unbarmherzig presste sich der Schmerz gegen ihn, ließ ihn nicht los, verfolgte ihn. Er konnte nicht anders, er schrie, schrie die Qual hinaus, schrie, was seine Lungen hergaben.

Dann ließ der Druck plötzlich nach, begleitet von einem feuchten Schmatzen, doch die Pein verschwand nur zu einem kleinen Teil. Seine Beine gaben augenblicklich nach und er sackte in seinen Fesseln zusammen, den Schmerz in seinen Handgelenken gar nicht bemerkend. Keuchend und stöhnend hing er da, Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und den Oberkörper und sein Rücken brannte nach wie vor, als wäre er dem Teufel in den Dreizack gelaufen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Eine grobschlächtige Hand packte fast sanft sein Kinn und hob es hoch, bis er aus schmerzverschleierten Augen das hämische Grinsen des Russen erblickte.

„Hat weh getan, oder?"

Rukschow hielt etwas in der Hand, das er genüsslich inspizierte. Es war ein langer Metallstab, ähnlich wie ein Schürhaken, nur befand sich am Ende eine flache, eckige Metallplatte, die noch immer rötlich schimmerte. Auf ihrer Oberfläche brutzelte etwas Blut und ein paar Hautfetzen.

„Willst du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, wer sich da als Malfoy ausgegeben hat?"

„Aaalb…" Flink biss er sich auf die Zunge. Der Schmerz musste seinen Verstand völlig vernebelt haben. Er durfte Albus nicht verraten. Hoffentlich hatte er wirklich so undeutlich genuschelt, wie sich das in seinen Ohren angehört hatte. „Aaba… ich… weiß's… nich…"

Rukschow zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wenn du es so willst… Ich kann hier noch den ganzen Tag weitermachen!"

Der Russe verschwand hinter seinem Rücken und diesmal hörte er das Scharren und Knistern, es kam von dem Eisenstab, der zurück ins Feuer geschoben wurde und sich schnell an der hellroten Glut erhitzte. Nur wenig später zog Rukschow den Stab wieder hinaus und die Schritte kamen wieder näher.

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. Er versuchte sich irgendwie auf das kommende vorzubereiten, doch es war genauso sinnlos wie bei einem Cruciatus-Fluch. Er war viel zu geschwächt, der Schmerz von zuvor vereinnahmte bereits seinen ganzen Körper. Noch mehr davon würde er nicht ertragen können.

„Du hattest deine Chance…" erinnerte ihn Rukschow und Snape biss sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf die Unterlippe. Es war soweit.

Da klopfte es unerwartet an der Tür.

„WAS?" schrie Rukschow ungehalten. Er war offenbar stocksauer über diese Unterbrechung.

Ein leises Klacken kündigte das Öffnen der Tür an und ein junger Wärter streckte seinen Kopf voller Unbehagen und einer Spur Furcht durch den Spalt.

„Tut mir leid Sir, ich wollte sie nicht stören. Aber der Zaubereiminister wünscht sie zu sprechen."

Severus lauschte angespannt. Er hörte das aufgebrachte Keuchen des Russen hinter sich.

„Richte ihm aus, ich bin gerade beschäftigt und melde mich, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Snape biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Wieso hatte er auch damit gerechnet, dass einmal etwas zu seinen Gunsten geschehen würde?

„Aber Sir, Mr. Fudge sitzt bereits in ihrem Büro."

„Was?" zischte Rukschow überrascht und wütend zugleich. „Verfluchter Eulenmist!"

Ein lautes Scheppern und Klirren zeugte davon, dass er sein ‚Werkzeug' offenbar wütend zu Boden geworfen hatte. „Dann sag ihm eben, ich bin auf dem Weg! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Vor Erleichterung schloss Severus die Augen und die Anspannung ließ etwas von ihm ab. Da packte ihn der Russe an den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf brutal nicht hinten. Schmerz biss ihm ins Genick und entlockte ihm ein gequältes Stöhnen, als er die wütende Stimme des Russen dicht an seinem Ohr vernahm. „Diesmal hast du Glück gehabt, du Ratte. Diesmal!"

Dann stieß Rukschow Snapes Kopf energisch von sich und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Fesseln verschwinden.

Mit einem Mal war jeglicher Halt verschwunden und Severus sackte in sich zusammen. Ein wütendes Tosen waberte durch seinen geschundenen Rücken, als er auf seiner Schulter landete und es ihm die Schulterblätter zusammendrückte. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen.

„Troy, Raven!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und er vernahm Schritte.

„Zieht ihn wieder an und schafft ihn zurück." Damit verschwand Rukschow mit energischen Schritten.

* * *

Sirius sah Snape nach und starrte noch eine Weile die bereits wieder geschlossene Tür an. Rukschow hatte ihn holen lassen. Es war, als hätte er diese Tatsache gebraucht, um aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen. Als Hund war es ihm einigermaßen gelungen, wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, zumindest bis der Dementor seine Anstrengungen wieder völlig zunichte gemacht hatte. Und auch wenn der Gedanke an Rukschow noch immer eisige Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte, so wurde ihm doch gerade wieder klar, dass er hier nicht alleine war.

Er war nicht allein und er war auch nicht der Einzige, dem hier Schreckliches angetan wurde. Snape war schon mehr tot als lebendig gewesen und Remus war dem Tod nur dank Snape über die Schippe gesprungen.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihm und er rieb sich mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Augen, wie um aufzuwachen. Sein Blick wanderte in die andere Zelle zu seinem Freund hinüber. Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Was er dort sah, gefiel ihm nicht, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Ihm war von dem Moment an, als Snape ihm erklärt hatte, was für Tränke er Remus eingeflößt hatte, klar gewesen, dass dieser Stärkungstrank nicht allzu lange halten würde, und auch das Schmerzmittel würde nicht bis zu ihrer Verhandlung reichen. Und Remus war krank. Krank und verletzt.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlug er wütend mit seinen Fäusten neben sich gegen die Wand, ehe er sich von ihr abstieß und mal wieder durch die Gitter huschte. Neben Remus ging er in die Hocke. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hustete gerade wieder ziemlich arg. Seine Schultern bebten dabei. Über Remus' bleiches Gesicht hatte sich an seinen Wangen ein Hauch von Rot gelegt.

Endlich ließ das Husten nach und sein Körper kam zur Ruhe. Mit müden Bewegungen zog Remus die Roben enger um sich.

„Hey Moony?" fragte Sirius leise. Sollte sein Freund eingeschlafen sein, wollte er ihn nur ungern wecken, da er ihm doch ungewollt eine schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte.

„Mmhh?"

Sirius ließ sich in die Hocke sinken, damit er Remus näher war. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er sanft.

„Bin müde. Und mir is kalt." murmelte der Angesprochene leise zurück. „Haben sie Severus mitgenommen?"

„Ja." Sirius streckte die Hand aus und strich Remus eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er seine flache Hand auf dessen Stirn legte. Sie war warm, zu warm, wenn auch nicht so heiß wie die von Snape, als er die Nacht im Fieber verbracht hatte. Dafür war dieses Fieber nicht von einem Zaubertrank ausgelöst und würde nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden. Er machte sich Sorgen um Remus, er sah schlecht aus.

„Du hast Fieber." stellte er leise fest.

Der Hauch eines kläglichen Lächelns huschte über Moonys Gesicht. „Ich weiß."

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in seine Zelle kam Sirius zurück und breitete zusätzlich noch sein Laken über seinem Freund aus. Sorgfältig deckte er ihn zu, ehe er ihm noch mal besorgt und liebevoll übers Haar strich. „Schlaf Moony, schlaf solange du kannst." Du wirst bis zu unserer Verhandlung noch alle Kräfte brauchen, die du sammeln kannst.

Er hatte sich noch nicht richtig erhoben, da hörte er Schritte. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Brachten sie Snape schon wieder zurück? Nach so kurzer Zeit? Entweder war da etwas passiert, oder aber sie brachten nicht Snape zurück, sondern wollten noch einen von ihnen holen.

Schnell kehrte er in seine Zelle zurück und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen unverkennbar. Er war jetzt ganz und gar nicht in der Verfassung für ein Verhör, sei es ein richtiges oder ein Rukschow-Spezial-Verhör. Und Remus durften sie nicht holen. Nicht jetzt, nicht in seinem Zustand. Er brauchte Ruhe, nur ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden, wenn ihm schon niemand eine warme Decke, einen heißen Tee und einen gottverdammten Heiler gönnte.

Sirius verfluchte gerade mal wieder diesen ganzen Ort, mit all seiner Ungerechtigkeit und Unmenschlichkeit, als Snapes Tür sich öffnete. Im Flur sah er Raven die Tür aufhalten und Troy, der Snape an den Oberarmen vor sich hielt. Snapes Hemd war auf, das war das erste und auch einzige was ihm auffiel, denn es rief schreckliche Bilder und Vorahnungen in ihm wach. Da grinste Troy auch schon hinterhältig, ließ Snape los, der ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen war und stieß ihn in den Rücken.

Snape schrie gequält auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, ehe er auf die Knie fiel. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Stöhnend und keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kroch er auf allen Vieren zu seiner Pritsche, wo er sich in eine kniende Position zog und mit zittrigen, fahrigen Bewegungen an seinem Hemd herumnestelte.

Für einen Augenblick war Sirius wie gelähmt. Dieser Schrei war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Er wusste zwar, dass Snape hier schon viel Schmerz erdulden musste und er hatte ihn auch schon erlebt, wie er vor Pein bewegungsunfähig und stöhnend auf seiner Pritsche lag. Und doch war es etwas ganz anderes, den zugeknöpften, unnahbaren Snape vor Qual schreien zu hören. Ihm gefror regelrecht das Blut in den Adern. Erst als er sah, wie dieser mit seinem Hemd kämpfte – auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er da wollte – aktivierten sich seine Nervenbahnen wieder und Impulse aus seinem Hirn kamen wieder in seinem Körper an.

Ohne Umschweife eilte er in die Zelle schräg gegenüber, Snape hatte sich derweil schon aus einem Ärmel befreit.

„Was ist…" weiter kam er nicht. Snape unterbrach ihn drängend und gepresst.

„Wasser!"

„Wasser?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

Snape gelang es gerade, sich aus seinem zweiten Ärmel zu befreien, wobei er leise vor Schmerz ächzte. Sirius beschloss, keine Fragen mehr zu stellen.

„Okay, Wasser!"

Als er sich mit dem fast vollen Krug in der Hand dem Tränkemeister zuwandte, hing dessen Hemd nur noch an einem kleinen Stück seines Rückens fest, als wäre es dort festgeklebt. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Snape hinter seinen Rücken, packte entschlossen das Hemd und zog nach einem kurzen Zögern fest daran. Der halb unterdrückte Schrei, der darauf folgte, ging ihm durch und durch.

„Wasis passiert?" fragte da eine völlig erschöpfte und verschlafene Stimme.

Sirius blickte einen Augenblick zwischen Snape und Remus hin und her. „Ähm.. es ist alles in Ordnung, Moony. Leg dich wieder hin und versuch zu schlafen. Wir kommen schon klar. Alles okay."

Erleichtert atmete Sirius aus, als sich Remus' Kopf wieder schwer auf die Pritsche senkte. Sollte er ruhig schlafen, er konnte hier sowieso nichts ausrichten.

Black wandte sich wieder um und ihm genügte ein einziger Blick, um zu wissen, dass nichts okay war. Snape hing kniend vor seiner Pritsche, sein Kopf ruhte auf seinem ausgestreckten, linken Arm, dessen Hand zur Faust geballt war. In seiner rechten hielt er noch immer sein Hemd umklammert. Seine Zähne waren fest zusammengebissen, seine Augen zugekniffen. Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Auf seinem Rücken prangte ein blutrotes, fleischiges Rechteck, zähes Wundsekret vermischt mit Blut lief in dünnen Rinnsalen seinen Rücken hinunter. Und neben all dem prangte kohlrabenschwarz das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm.

„Black…" keuchte der Tränkemeister leise. „… das Wasser… bitte…"

Sirius konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Unterkiefer sackte einfach etwas tiefer, als er das hörte. Severus Snape hatte ihn gerade um etwas gebeten. Wäre er nicht in Askaban, würde er sich diesen Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen.

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Für solche Gedanken hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Snape war offenbar gebrandmarkt worden. Er konnte sich nicht mal annähernd vorstellen, was für Schmerzen solche eine Wunde hervorrufen mochte, aber Kühlung würde sicherlich Linderung verschaffen. Und vermutlich auch zu einer Infektion führen, aber hier musste man abwägen.

„Leg dich seitlich auf die Pritsche, sonst durchnäss ich noch deine Hose mit und du holst dir auch noch ne Erkältung."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kam Snape seiner Aufforderung nach und sank schließlich vor Schmerz zitternd zur Seite. Sirius stellte sich neben seinen Leidensgenossen, den Krug zur Hand. Die Verbrennung sah wirklich schlimm aus.

„Das wird weh tun, Snape."

„Mach schon."

Und Sirius setzte den Krug an und ließ ganz vorsichtig eine kleine Menge Wasser so über Snapes Rücken laufen, dass es oberhalb der Wunde auftraf. Sofort zuckte der geschundene Körper unter ihm zusammen und versuchte dem Wasser irgendwie zu entgehen. Gequältes Stöhnen erklang.

„Snape?" fragte Sirius mit ungutem Gefühl nach. Es behagte ihm nicht, diesem Mann noch zusätzlich solche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Aber die Antwort war unmissverständlich, wenn sie auch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorgequetscht wurde.

„Nicht… aufhören…"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern streckte er unsicher die Hand aus und legte sie beruhigend auf Snapes Schulter, auch um ihn ein wenig festzuhalten. Vorsichtig und langsam goss Sirius weiter kühles Wasser über die Wunde und sah zu, wie es sich rötlich färbte und auf den Boden tropfte. Jedes Platschen auf dem Boden machte ihm deutlicher, dass er hier ihr einziges Trinkwasser wegschüttete und doch, wie sollte er Snape sonst Linderung verschaffen? Nach einer Weile ließ das Zittern nach und das schwere Atmen beruhigte sich etwas. Als der Krug leer war, stellte er ihn zur Seite und legte Snape wieder seine Hand auf die nackte Schulter. Schweiß stand dem Spion auf der Stirn und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Geht es einigermaßen?" fragte er besorgt. Snape war sonst ein harter Kerl, der einiges aushielt und ihn so schwach zu sehen, beunruhigte ihn über die Maßen, er konnte sich selbst nicht richtig erklären wieso.

Ein schwaches Nicken folgte. „Ein bisschen… besser…"

„Wenn es wieder schlimmer wird, sag es. Noch haben wir Wasser, hörst du?"

Aber Snape reagierte nicht. Unschlüssig stand er eine Weile da, dann griff er sich das Hemd und auch Snapes Laken und begann damit, beides vorsichtig über den Verletzten zu drapieren, möglichst so, dass er zwar möglichst gut zugedeckt war, aber die Wunde nicht überdeckt wurde.

Nachdenklich kehrte er in seine Zelle zurück und ging langsam auf und ab. Mit der Zeit wuchs diese innere Unruhe, die er spürte immer mehr an. Zweifel nagten an ihm. Sie hatten nicht mehr lang, nur mehr ein paar Tage. Albus konnte es unmöglich schaffen, in dieser kurzen Zeit Harry zu befreien und einwandfreie Beweise für ihre Unschuld heranzuschaffen. Das war unmöglich.

Aber wenn es ihm nicht gelang, dann waren sie verloren. Wenn sie das nicht sowieso schon waren. Von Tag zu Tag grub Askaban seine Spuren tiefer in ihre Körper und ihre Seelen. Selbst wenn sie hier wieder rauskamen – was Sirius bereits nicht mehr zu hoffen wagte – würden sie nicht mehr dieselben sein. Keiner von ihnen.

* * *

Ich weiß, auch das war wieder überaus fies, aber so bin ich nun mal *g* (zumindest mein Autoren-Ich ist fies)

Hat's euch gefallen? Fandet ihr es schrecklich?

Egal, lasst es mich einfach wissen!

Bye,

Bella


	17. Rettende Mistelsonne

Und weiter geht's! Diesmal auch wieder mit Harry und dem Orden - zumindest einem Teil!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**_Rettende Mistelsonne_**

In einem anderen Verließ in England…

Ausgelaugt ließ er seinen schmerzenden Kopf nach hinten an die raue Wand sinken. Doch die Gedanken in seinem Hirn kreisten auch weiterhin immer wieder um dieselben Dinge. Er konnte sie nicht abstellen, was wohl der Grund für seine Kopfschmerzen war. Harry rieb sich die Augen und seufzte leise. Das war alles seine Schuld, nur seine Schuld. Okay, vielleicht nicht alles, aber einiges. Hätte er doch nur ein bisschen nachgedacht, dann wäre er nicht mitten in Voldemorts Falle gelaufen. Und wäre er seine versuchte Flucht etwas überlegter angegangen, dann wäre er vielleicht auch nicht mitten in Voldemort hineingerannt.

Als er in der Dunkelheit wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er sich wieder in seinem Kellerverlies befunden, nur dass eine dicke, stabile Eisenkette an seinem Fußgelenk und der Wand diesmal verhinderte, dass er auch nur über Flucht nachdachte. Nur wenig später hatte ihm Voldemort gleich einen amüsanten Besuch abgestattet und ihm per Cruciatus klar gemacht, was er von seinem kleinen Ausflug hielt. Und er hatte ihm ein kleines ‚Geschenk' dagelassen.

Direkt vor ihm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand er, dieser große Spiegel, den Voldemort ihm schon mal gezeigt hatte.

Da sah er es wieder. Die Spiegeloberfläche schien irgendwie flüssig zu werden, waberte in schillerndem Silber, wie die Oberfläche eines schimmernden Sees. Doch er wusste genau, dass die Schönheit dieses Bildes schon sehr bald dem puren Grauen weichen würde. Gequält verzog er das Gesicht und wandte es ab. Er wollte nicht sehen, was ihm der Spiegel zeigte. Wollte nicht schon wieder Zeuge von all dieser Qual und Grausamkeit werden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zuzusehen. Ganz egal, ob das, was der Spiegel ihm zeigte, nun Realität war oder nur Voldemorts kranker Phantasie entsprungen.

Zum ersten Mal hatte der Spiegel am Morgen nach seiner Flucht plötzlich zu wabern begonnen. Als er dann wieder das Bild der Gefängniszelle in Askaban zeigte, hatte Harry wie gebannt zugesehen und gelauscht. Jedes noch so kleine Detail hatte er in sich aufgesogen, völlig unbewusst. Nur Lupin und Snape waren in ihren Zellen, Sirius war weg. Die beiden wirkten wieder etwas fitter und hatten ein bisschen mehr Farbe im Gesicht als beim letzten Mal, doch ihre Gesichter wirkten dennoch ausgezehrt. Ein notdürftiger Verband zierte Lupins linke Hand und an Snapes Schläfe war eine noch recht frische Verletzung zu erkennen. Außerdem hatte Harry geglaubt, auf dem Boden der Zellen überall Blutspuren zu erkennen.

Lupin war aufgescheucht durch die Zelle gelaufen bis Snape ihn angefaucht hatte, was Lupin völlig zum Explodieren gebracht hatte, etwas, dass Harry völlig erschüttert hatte, denn so kannte er diesen gutmütigen Menschen nicht. Genauso erschreckt hatte ihn Snape, der dafür plötzlich so menschlich und fast freundlich gewirkt hatte, als er Lupin versicherte, dass sie zusammenhalten müssten und er Sirius helfen würde.

Doch all das war nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem Grauen, das ihn gepackt hatte, als man Sirius in dem Moment in die Zelle gebracht hatte. Sein Magen hatte sich völlig umgedreht und er hatte das Zittern seines Körpers einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen können. Den halben Tag lang hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt, ob diese Bilder wohl der Realität entsprachen. Die Bilder waren überzeugend, das, was gesprochen wurde vielleicht nicht immer typisch, aber es passte dennoch zu den Personen und außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Voldemort sich die Mühe machen sollte, ihn so aufwendig zu quälen. Er hätte auch einfach zur gewöhnlichen Folter greifen können.

Irgendwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass diese Bilder real waren. Was umso schlimmer war, als später am Tag dann dieser schreckliche Satz von Sirius fiel. Dieses eine Wort hatte sich in Harrys Gehirn gebrannt und dort für immer festgesetzt: vergewaltigt.

Von diesem Moment an waren seine Schuldgefühle ins Unermessliche gestiegen und er hatte die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zugebracht, und wenn doch, dann hatten ihn schreckliche Albträume heimgesucht.

Und jetzt waberte dieser Spiegel schon wieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass das Bild sich bereits gefestigt hatte. Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte nicht noch mehr von diesen Dingen wissen und doch zog dieses Bild ihn wie magisch an. Das waren immerhin sein Pate, ein Freund, wenn man so wollte, und der Mensch, der ihm schon mal das Leben gerettet hatte.

Das Bild hatte sich inzwischen ziemlich verändert. Lupin lag blass und reglos in Roben und Laken gepackt auf seiner Pritsche, bis ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte. Sirius gesellte sich zu ihm. Verblüfft stellte Harry fest, dass Schnuffel sich zwischen den Zellen bewegen konnte, wie er wollte.

Sirius sprach sanft mit Lupin und stellte fest, dass er Fieber hatte, etwas das Harry Angst machte. Askaban war nicht unbedingt ein Ort, an dem man krank sein sollte. Doch schon wenig später huschte Sirius zurück und kurz darauf öffnete sich Snapes Tür. Ein unheimlicher, großer, bulliger Wärter stand draußen und stieß Snape hinein, der durch diesen Schlag gequält aufschrie und schließlich auf die Knie sank. Er sah noch, wie Sirius ihm zu Hilfe eilte und Snape ihn keuchend um Wasser bat und sich das Hemd vom Rücken riss, nur um zusammen mit einem erneuten Schrei die hässliche Brandwunde zu entblößen, dann waberte der Spiegel wieder und zeigte ihm schließlich nur noch sein eigenes geschocktes Antlitz.

Snape hatte geschrieen. Sie hatten ihm den Rücken verbrannt. Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein? Wie konnte man so etwas nur zulassen?

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. Dieser Spiegel zeigte ihm, was er bisher nie hatte wahrhaben wollen, nämlich dass die starken Erwachsenen, die immer in irgendeiner Weise hinter ihm gestanden hatten, die ihn beschützt hatten, jeder auf seine Weise, dass genau diese Menschen nicht so stark, so unerschütterlich waren, wie er immer gedacht hatte.

Sie litten Schmerz und Qual, Hunger und Sorge.

Hart schlug er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, dass er Sterne sah.

Wieso? Wieso musste das geschehen? Nur weil Voldemort ihn töten wollte? Nur weil Voldemort ihn quälen wollte? Dann lief es darauf hinaus, dass es geschah, weil er lebte…

Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

„Es tut mir so leid!" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

* * *

Zurück in Askaban…

Sirius bedachte seinen Freund nochmals mit einem prüfenden Blick, dann ließ er den Kopf auf seine Pfoten sinken und schloss die Augen, die Ohren aufmerksam aufgestellt. Ihm würde nichts entgehen. Ihm durfte nichts entgehen.

Kurz nachdem er Snape in seiner Zelle zurückgelassen hatte, war er zu Remus hinübergehuscht und hatte dort damit begonnen ihm kühlende Umschläge auf die Stirn zu legen. Er hatte so tief geschlafen, dass er es nicht mal bemerkt hatte. Wenn Remus das nächste Mal aufwachte, dann musste er ihm auch unbedingt etwas zu Trinken einflößen. Er brauchte Flüssigkeit um mit dem Fieber einigermaßen klar zu kommen.

Zwischen dem Wechseln der Umschläge war er unruhig auf- und abmarschiert, doch schon bald hatte sich die kühle Luft in ihrem Gefängnis in seine Haut gefressen und er hatte sich lieber in seine Animagusform geflüchtet, da er seine ‚Decke' bereits an Remus gegeben hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er nur die Nase rümpfen können, doch inzwischen bemerkte selbst der Hund den Gestand nach Urin, Blut und Schweiß schon kaum mehr.

Die Zeit verging, der Tag zog sich in die Länge. Remus schlief, nur gestört durch seinen Husten und bei Snape war es auch still, oder?

Der Hund stellte sein rechtes Ohr weiter auf und klappte es etwas zur Seite, damit er besser in Snapes Zelle hineinlauschen konnte. Und tatsächlich, er hörte ein ganz leises, zischelndes Geräusch, wie wenn jemand versuchte ein heftiges Ausatmen zu unterdrücken. Alarmiert hob er den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Langsam tappte er in die andere Zelle und horchte noch mal genauer am Ort des Geschehens. Snape atmete gepresst und keuchend, außerdem zitterten seine Schultern.

Schnell verwandelte er sich zurück und beugte sich über die liegende Gestalt. Auf Snapes Stirn prangten große Schweißperlen, seine Augen waren zugekniffen und seine rechte Hand steckte in seinem Mund, besser gesagt sein rechter Zeigefinger. Er biss ziemlich stark darauf und atmete schwer.

„Snape?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Der Finger rutschte ihm aus dem Mund und Sirius konnte die dunkelblauen, teils blutigen Zahnabdrücke darauf erkennen. Dieser Anblick traf ihn wie ein Schlag und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt für seine Dummheit. Wie hatte er auch glauben können, dass Snape ihm Bescheid sagen würde?

„Oh du unsagbar dämlicher Idiot! Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Geht… schon…" brachte Snape mühsam hervor.

Seufzend zog Sirius eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich!" Er streckte die Hand aus und zog ganz bewusst das Laken etwas zurecht, wobei er – rein zufällig (Ironie lässt grüßen) – seine Haut mehrere Zentimeter unterhalb der Wunde leicht berührte. Augenblicklich zuckte dieser vor der Berührung zurück und stöhnte verhalten auf.

„Verdammt Snape, wieso zur Hölle sagst du nichts?" fuhr Sirius ihn ungehalten an.

Resigniert schloss dieser die Augen. „Das Wasser… muss noch… bis morgen reichen…"

„Seit wann bitte verhältst du, ausgerechnet du, dich so verdammt gryffindorisch? Dann trink ich halt heute nichts mehr, na und? Das überleb ich schon. Auf jeden Fall besser als du, so wie du dich jetz schon quälst."

Snape wandte nur sein Gesicht etwas mehr ab.

Sirius verdrehte ungläubig und verärgert – mehr über sich selbst als Snape – die Augen und begann mit der Wasser-Umschütt-Aktion durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. Schließlich nahm er noch einen Schluck ehe er sich wieder an den Tränkemeister wandte.

„Du solltest vielleicht auch noch einen Schluck trinken."

„Nicht… jetzt…" brachte Snape gequält hervor.

„Gut, dann Vorsicht, ich fang an. Das wird wieder schmerzhaft."

„Ach…" ließ sich Snape vernehmen.

Als das Wasser begann langsam zu fließen, stöhnte dieser qualvoll auf. Doch diesmal dauerte es nicht so lange, bis er sich entspannte und als Sirius den Krug geleert hatte, da sank er kraftlos zusammen, so sehr hatten ihn die Schmerzen erschöpft.

Den Kopf schüttelnd kehrte Sirius zu Remus zurück. Nachdenklich wechselte er dessen kühlen Umschlag, der sich bereits wieder erwärmt hatte.

War das dort drüben der wahre Snape? Der Mann unter der Maske?

Aber Snape so… um das Wohl anderer besorgt?

Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und ehrlich verwundertem Blick schaute er zu seinem einstigen Feind, seinem persönlichem Widersacher. Hatte er tatsächlich diese unglaublichen Schmerzen in Kauf genommen, weil er nicht ihr Wasser verschwenden wollte?

Oder war das nur eine Ausrede gewesen um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er zu stolz war, ihn, Sirius Black, um etwas zu bitten?

„Nein." murmelte er. Der Gedanke war absurd, aus vielerlei Gründen. Snape hatte ihn bereits um etwas gebeten, und Großmut vorzutäuschen um seinen Stolz zu tarnen… das war absolut lächerlich.

„Wer bist du wirklich, Snape?" fragte er sich leise, ehe er es sich in Hundeform auf dem Boden gemütlich machte.

* * *

Der Tag neigte sich gefühlsmäßig langsam seinem Ende zu. Remus schlief immer noch tief und fest, hustete immer wieder und zitterte gelegentlich. Sirius wechselte die Umschläge, wobei er darauf achtete, so wenig Wasser wie möglich zu benutzen, denn es musste noch die ganze Nacht reichen. Außer Remus' Krug war nichts mehr da. Und Snape schien auch eingeschlafen zu sein. Jedenfalls war es vollkommen still auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe. Demnach waren die Schmerzen der Brandwunde inzwischen zumindest erträglich.

Sirius schauderte. Er hatte sich mal bei einem missglückten Zauber den Handrücken leicht verbrannt, nur eine kleine Brandblase, mehr nicht und das hatte schon so höllisch geschmerzt, dass er sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, wie sich dieser geschundene Rücken anfühlen musste.

Da vernahm er es wieder einmal. Dieses verhasste Geräusch.

Schritte.

Jede Menge Schritte.

Schnell griff er nach dem Lappen auf Remus' Stirn und ließ ihn verschwinden und flüchtete sich danach auf seine eigene Pritsche. Nur wenig später wurden die Türen aufgerissen, alle drei. Völlig verkrampft hockte Sirius da, bis er den Teller in der Hand der Männer sah, welche die Zellen betraten. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

Wortlos wurde ihnen das Essen hingestellt und mit einem kleinen Zauberstabschlenker entleerten sich die inzwischen doch recht gefüllten und vor allem stinkenden Latrinen. Ein lautes, synchrones Rumsen begleitete die zufallenden Türen. Dann war es wieder still. Sirius brauchte nicht mal mehr einen Blick auf den Teller zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass es wieder Durchfallbrei gab. Hier gab es nie etwas anderes. Und trotzdem, beim bloßen Gedanken an Essen zog sich ihm schmerzhaft der Magen zusammen, solch einen Hunger hatte er.

Ohne groß nachzudenken huschte er zu Snape hinüber, hob den Teller auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen, der Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal diente ihm als Kopfkissen. Sein Gesicht war fahl.

„Snape?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist ja wach."

„Nein, bin ich nicht." murmelte er demonstrativ.

„Sie haben etwas zu Essen gebracht. Nichts besonderes, das Übliche eben, aber… du solltest was davon essen."

Langsam öffneten sich die dunklen Augen und Snape sah zu Sirius hinauf. Sein Blick wirkte müde und ausgelaugt.

„Essen?" Es hörte sich an, als würde er testen wollen, wie sich das Wort auf seinen Lippen anfühlte, so fremd war es doch schon geworden. „Na gib schon her!" grummelte er und griff nach dem Teller, den Sirius ihm hinhielt. Ziemlich wackelig und gerade noch so brachte Snape den Teller auf der Pritsche zwischen sich und der Wand zum Stehen, er war beinahe zu schwer für seine kraftlosen Hände. Ungelenk schlossen sich seine klammen, weißen Finger mit den bläulichen Nägeln um den Löffel.

„Kommst du klar?"

„Willst du mich füttern oder was? Natürlich komm ich klar. Noch bin ich kein Invalide, Black!" In Snapes Stimme war beinahe wieder der alte Biss zurückgekehrt bei diesen Worten, aber eben nur beinahe.

„Ich bin bei Remus." Damit verschwand Sirius.

Remus lag immer noch unverändert da. Mit dem Teller an seiner Seite kniete er sich hin und streichelte Remus sachte über die warme Stirn.

„Hey, Moony, wach auf. Moony, bitte. Es gibt etwas zu Essen. Remus, bitte, mach die Augen auf." sprach er sanft auf seinen Freund ein.

„Was is?" murmelte der Angesprochene undeutlich.

„Hey Moony, ich hab hier was zu Essen. Und du solltest was davon probieren, nur ein bisschen was. Du brauchst was, um deine Energiereserven wenigstens ein klein wenig zu füllen. Hörst du?"

Schwerfällig hoben sich seine Lider und gaben den Blick auf glasige, goldbraune Augen frei. Langsam zog er einen Arm unter sich und stütze sich etwas auf. „Essen? Wirklich?"

Sirius grinste, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich danach fühlte. „Ja, wirklich."

Er stellte Remus den Teller auf die Pritsche und sah zu, wie dieser sich nahezu in Zeitlupe einen Löffeln in den Mund schob und träge darauf herumkaute. Doch schon nach dem zweiten Löffel legte er diesen wieder zur Seite.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." stellte er halb resigniert, halb verblüfft fest, mit einer Hand auf seinen Magen gedrückt, wo er es leise gluckern spürte. Entkräftet ließ er sich zurücksinken und änderte seine Position dabei ein wenig.

„Schon gut, Moony. Kann ich nachvollziehen." meinte er lächelnd, auch wenn in seinem Inneren die Sorge wieder aufs Neue explodierte, obwohl er wusste, dass man nach so langem Nahrungsmangel kaum etwas runterbrachte. „Aber trink noch was, bevor du dich hinlegst. Bitte."

Nach ein paar Schlucken Wasser war Schluss und Remus schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kehrte Sirius in seine Zelle zurück und löffelte selbst ein wenig von dem geschmacklosen Brei. Seine besorgten Blicke galten Remus und Snape.

Bitte Albus, beeil dich!

Wenig später wurden ihre Teller wieder abgeholt und das Schließen der Türen läutete die Nacht in Askaban ein. Dunkelheit umfing die drei und verhalf zumindest Remus und Snape zu erholsamen Schlaf. Sirius kehrte vorsichtig zu Remus zurück und legte den Lappen zurück an seinen Platz.

Als Tatze rollte er sich halb unter Remus' Pritsche zusammen, der Geruch seines Freundes half ihm einigermaßen, mit den quälenden Eindrücken der Dunkelheit fertig zu werden, Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen und die Angst zumindest niedrig zu halten.

* * *

Der neue Tag brachte nicht viel Neues, außer frischem Wasser.

Sirius war froh, die Nacht überstanden zu haben. Es lag wohl im Wesen der Dunkelheit, dass sie all die schlechten Gefühle, die man tagsüber ganz gut im Zaum halten konnte, aus ihren Verstecken lockt. Einsamkeit, Furcht, schreckliche Erinnerungen, Sorge, Schmerz…

Remus Fieber schien in der Nacht ein wenig zurückgegangen zu sein und ließ sich auch im Laufe des Tages ganz gut im Zaum halten. Später am Tag erhob sich Remus sogar von seiner Pritsche und vertrat sich ein wenig die Beine. Er fühlte sich wieder ein wenig besser. Und er war mehr als erschüttert, als er erfuhr, was mit Snape bei seinem letzten Verhör geschehen war.

Snape dagegen hätte sich gewünscht, ewig weiterzuschlafen, denn das Erwachen brachte unweigerlich den unbarmherzig brennenden und ziehenden Schmerz zurück, den er am Abend zuvor hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sirius half ihm nochmals mit etwas Wasser, dann ging es besser, es wurde erträglich im Vergleich zu gestern und dennoch zehrte es unglaublich an seinen Kräften, diesem ständigen Schmerz zu trotzen. Seine Hände fühlten sich kalt an, dagegen half auch Kneten und Wärmen und Bewegen nicht.

Es wurde wenig gesprochen, nur das Nötigste, meistens hing jeder seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Doch als der Tag sich dem Ende entgegenneigte, änderte sich das.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." sagte Sirius unvermittelt, während er gerade in seiner Zelle hin und her lief.

„Ja, der Zimmerservice fehlt." nörgelte Snape, doch seinem Sarkasmus fehlte die Schärfe. Er stand gerade mit nacktem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich die unvermeidliche Entzündung – Brandwunden zogen Entzündungen nahezu magisch an - dadurch nur noch schneller einfangen würde, aber das kühle Metall beruhigte seine geschundenen Nerven ein wenig.

„Das mein ich nicht, Snape."

„Was dann?" wollte Remus wissen. Im Moment saß er in Laken und Roben gewickelt und mit angezogenen Beinen auf seiner Pritsche, den Kopf auf den Knien abgelegt. Seine Augen glänzten immer noch glasig.

Sirius blieb stehen und sah die beiden der Reihe nach an. „Was denkt ihr, wie lange es noch dauert, bis das Licht wieder ausgeht?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, 20 Minuten, vielleicht weniger, vielleicht mehr. Wieso?"

Snapes Augen dagegen verengten sich und eine steile Falte zog sich zwischen seinen Augen zu seiner Stirn hinauf. „Es ist zu ruhig." stellte er fest. Ihm selbst war es gar nicht aufgefallen, er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Schmerzen beschäftigt gewesen.

Black nickte. „Bisher verging kein Tag ohne Verhör, nicht einer. Das letzte war gestern Vormittag irgendwann. Seither ist es ruhig. Zu ruhig."

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." meinte jetzt auch Remus, der seine Beine beunruhigt von Sirius' Worten gleich noch etwas enger an sich zog.

Snape stimmte dem zu. „Ich trau dem Ganzen nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich traue Rukschow nicht." gab Sirius zurück.

Nervös nahm Sirius seine Wanderung wieder auf, Remus machte sich etwas kleiner und versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, was wohl der Grund für dieses seltsame Verhalten war. Und Severus, dem gelang es jetzt sehr viel besser, seine Wunde zu ignorieren, da sein Verstand mit etwas beschäftigt war. Nur wusste er jetzt nicht mehr, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre. Diese Entwicklung beunruhigte ihn dann doch sehr.

Auch als das Licht schließlich verlosch, hatte sich keine der drei Türen bewegt.

Nicht einer von ihnen fand in dieser Nacht besonders gut Schlaf.

* * *

Selber Abend in Hogwarts…

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf nach vorne gesunken in seinen Handflächen verborgen. Die goldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne ließen sein Haar schimmern und die dunkelrote Robe wie königliches Purpur aussehen. Sie folgte eben ihren eigenen Gesetzen, sie interessierte sich nicht für die lächerlichen Belange der Menschen und auch nicht dafür, dass ihr zauberhaftes Licht gerade in diesem Moment auf dieser Person wie der reinste Hohn wirkte. Denn Dumbledore war Welten davon entfernt, sich königlich zu fühlen. Er war geistig völlig erschöpft und ausgebrannt, ihm gingen die Ideen aus und das stetige Ticken des Sekundenzeigers seiner alten Standuhr hörte sich für ihn an wie das langsame Reißen der Schnur, an der das Damokles-Schwert über seinem Nacken baumelte.

Vor drei Tagen war er bei Severus in Askaban gewesen und hatte dort mehr gesehen, als ihm lieb war, und zu wenig, um gezielt handeln zu können.

Der Zustand, in dem sich sein Freund befunden hatte, als man ihn zu ihm gebracht hatte, war erschreckend gewesen und hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass hinter den Mauern Askabans mehr als nur Dementoren lauerten. Dort war eine menschenverachtende Ungerechtigkeit am Werke und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, solange er nicht Peter Pettigrews habhaft wurde.

Immerhin hatte er dank Severus einen kleinen Hinweis darauf bekommen, wo sich Voldemort zur Zeit aufhielt, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht viel mehr als Sterne und den Vollmond gesehen, dazu Nadelbäume und den Geruch des Meeres. Anhand der Sterne hatte er immerhin herausgefunden, dass Voldemort sich in England aufhielt, irgendwo an der Küste. Aber wo genau?

Er selbst kannte die Vorliebe seines Widersachers für alte, einst prunkvolle Gemäuer, ehemalige Schloss- und Burgruinen, die von den Muggeln wegen ihrer Baufälligkeit oder wegen alten Spukgeschichten gemieden wurden. Doch hier in Britannien gab es einfach zu viele dieser Gebäude.

Seit drei Tagen suchte er jetzt schon gemeinsam mit jeder verfügbaren Person des Ordens sämtliche englische Küstengebiete ab, doch auf diese Weise kamen sie nicht schnell genug voran. Gerade eben hatte ihm Arthur Weasley berichtet, dass das alte Gutshaus an der Ostküste, das er unter die Lupe genommen hatte, wieder mal ein Fehlschlag war.

In viereinhalb Tagen war die Verhandlung.

In viereinhalb Tagen war ihre Frist abgelaufen.

In viereinhalb Tagen würden Severus, Sirius und Remus verurteilt werden.

Und Harry war immer noch irgendwo da draußen, gefangen von Voldemort.

Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und hinterließ nur noch einen matten Schein ihres strahlenden Lichts. Schatten krochen langsam aus ihren täglichen Verstecken und eroberten die Dämmerung. Müde hob Dumbledore sein Gesicht, sein Blick wirkte stumpf. Das matte Zwielicht um ihn herum schmeichelte ihm überhaupt nicht, zeichnete es doch jede Falte seines Gesichts mit dunklen Schatten nach. Aber immerhin verschleierte es nichts, es zeigte ihn so, wie er im Moment war.

Ein alter Mann, der nicht mehr wusste, was er tun sollte.

* * *

Wieder in Askaban…

Halt suchend stützte Remus sich gegen die raue Wand. Langsam klärte sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum wieder und die Farben kehrten in seine Welt zurück. Seine andere Hand hielt er an seine Brust gepresst. Atemlos schnappte er nach Luft. Diese Hustenattacke war wirklich schlimm gewesen, sogar Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

„Sie sollten sich lieber setzen, Lupin."

Er nickte schwach, Snape hatte vielleicht Recht. Aber er hatte einfach ein bisschen Bewegung gebraucht. Vom ständigen Liegen taten ihm alle Glieder weh, wärmer wurde ihm dadurch auch nicht und seinen Kreislauf hatte er so auch etwas in Schwung bringen können. Wäre nur dieser verdammte Husten nicht. Fahrig setzte er sich und zog die mäßig wärmenden Schichten um sich enger zusammen.

Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass Snape wieder an der Tür lehnte, um seine brennende Wunde zu kühlen. Sein Hemd hatte er sich inzwischen falsch herum wieder angezogen, dennoch zitterten seine Arme leicht. Er fror und die kalte Tür machte das nicht besser, aber ohne die Kälte der Tür quälte ihn seine Verletzung zu sehr. Da war ihm lieber kalt.

In der Zelle gegenüber lag der schwarze Hund zusammengerollt da und schlief endlich. Zwei Nächte und fast zwei volle Tage hatte er jetzt damit verbracht, ihm kühle Tücher auf die Stirn zu legen und sich dabei nicht erlaubt, einzuschlafen. Die letzte Stunde in etwa war Sirius unruhig hin- und hergelaufen, doch auch heute war niemand von ihnen geholt worden. Aber jetzt schlief er. Und das war gut so.

„Was glaubst du macht Albus gerade?" fragte Remus leise. Er griff nach dem Lappen und legte ihn sich auf die Stirn, wobei er den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand lehnte.

Snape sah nicht auf, gab mit keiner Bewegung zu verstehen, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, er wird mit allen Mitteln versuchen, Potter zu finden."

„Ich hoffe, er findet Harry und kann ihn da rausholen, bevor Voldemort es doch noch schafft, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen." murmelte Remus vor sich hin.

Snape seufzte leise. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm genug zeigen konnte."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, ehe ihm klar wurde, wovon Severus sprach.

„Du hast getan, was du konntest, Severus. Jetzt kann keiner von uns noch was tun. Wir können nur noch abwarten und durchhalten… und hoffen."

Schnaubend trat Snape von der Tür weg. „Hoffen…"

„Ja, hoffen! Ich bin nicht dumm, Severus, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass unsere Situation ziemlich… okay, durch und durch hoffnungslos ist. Und dennoch, ich hoffe, dass Albus Harry findet und ihn wohlbehalten zurückbringt, und ich hoffe, dass es ihm noch rechtzeitig gelingt, uns hier irgendwie rauszukriegen. Ich muss es einfach. Woher sollte ich sonst die Kraft schöpfen, mich hier Tag für Tag durchzuquälen? Wozu sollte man durchhalten, wenn am Ende keine Hoffnung auf Rettung besteht? Hast du die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben?"

„Ach Lupin," halb genervt, halb resigniert ließ sich Snape auf seine Pritsche sinken und deckte sich mit dem Laken zu, „in gerade mal 3 Tagen und einer Nacht ist unsere Verhandlung. Albus' einzige Möglichkeit unsere Unschuld zu beweisen ist Pettigrew und Potter ist immer noch in der Macht des Dunklen Lords und sie sprechen von Hoffnung?"

Wieder schnaubte er verächtlich, aber seine Augen hatte er schon geschlossen. Die Kälte und die Erschöpfung, die der ständige Schmerz mit sich brachte, machten ihn müde, schrecklich müde. Seine Gedanken wurden träger und langsamer.

Remus schüttelte kaum merklich und irgendwie traurig den Kopf. „Wie hältst du das aus? Wie wirst du mit all dieser Folter hier drin fertig, wenn dir die Hoffnung fehlt, dass es zumindest irgendwann ein Ende hat?"

Remus war wirklich neugierig. Er lächelte schwach über sich. Wenn seine Neugierde wieder da war, dann ging es ihm wirklich besser. Vielleicht hatte Sirius es ja tatsächlich geschafft, das Fieber früh genug zu erwischen und damit in seine Schranken zu weisen.

„Überlebenswille, Lupin." Snapes Stimme klang etwas verwaschen, als wäre er leicht angetrunken, oder aber schon im Halbschlaf, was wohl eher zutraf. „Ich will nicht, dass das hier das Ende meines Lebens wird… ich will nicht, dass alles… was mein Leben ausgemacht hat… Einsamkeit, Schmerz… Leid, Tod und … dieses Mal… auf meinem Arm…"

Seine Stimme, die gegen Ende sowieso nur noch ein leises Murmeln war, versiegte völlig, als er einschlief.

Verwundert wandte Remus seinen Kopf dem auf den ersten Blick so finsteren Mann in der Nachbarzelle zu. Was war da gerade passiert? Solange er Severus Snape nun schon kannte, hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass dieser Mann soviel von sich selbst preisgab. Er konnte sich denken, dass er das auch nie erfahren hätte, wenn Severus nicht so geschwächt und müde gewesen wäre, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich besser unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Das Licht ging aus.

Remus machte es sich so bequem wie möglich und rückte den Lappen auf seiner Stirn zurecht. Seine Gedanken verweilten noch immer bei dem düsteren Tränkemeister. Mit einem Mal bereute er es, dass er sich nie mehr mit diesem Menschen beschäftigt hatte. Was musste er nur für ein Leben geführt haben, wenn das einzige, was ihm dazu einfällt, Schmerz, Leid, Tod, Einsamkeit und das Todesserdasein waren. Und doch hatte er die Stärke, dem allem zu trotzen.

Da spürte er wieder dieses grässliche Kratzen und er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Ein heftiges Husten bahnte sich seinen Weg und schüttelte ihn. Erschöpft sank er zusammen und wenig später in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

In Hogwarts…

„Albus, bitte, so mach wenigstens eine Pause. Das ist nicht gesund, du wirst dir noch selbst schaden."

„Das ist mir bewusst Poppy. Und jetzt gib mir den Stärkungstrank!"

Sein Gesicht wirkte fahl, seine Augen müde und die Hand, die er der Phiole entgegenstreckte zitterte leicht. Poppy biss sich besorgt auf die Unterlippe und dennoch wagte sie es nicht, ihn davon abzuhalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Trank Wirkung zeigte und Dumbledore wieder frisch und fit aussah, nur der müde Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen zeugte noch von den Strapazen, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte.

Vor etwa zwei Stunden hatte ihn ein beiläufiger Kommentar von Alastor, der ihm gerade von einer weiteren Niete an der Westküste berichtet hatte, auf die doch so einfache Idee gebracht. Severus hatte es ihm schließlich vorgemacht. Er hatte sich ziemlich geärgert, dass er bisher noch nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Es war anstrengend, da sie ein so großes Gebiet abzusuchen hatten und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Poppy zu sich bestellen müssen, da er ohne den Stärkungstrank schon lange hätte aufhören müssen. Bisher waren seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen, aber er würde nicht eher aufgeben, ehe er alles abgesucht hatte.

„Halt das nächste Fläschchen lieber gleich schon mal bereit, Poppy."

* * *

In Voldemorts Versteck…

Resigniert hatte Harry seinen Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Seit dem letzten Mal hatte ihm der Spiegel nichts Neues mehr gezeigt und ihn somit mit seinen Gedanken allein gelassen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte schon alles, aber es ließ sich einfach nicht abstellen.

Sein Hintern tat ihm weh von der ständigen Sitzerei, so erhob er sich, um sich die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten, also zwei Schritte in die eine Richtung und wieder zwei zurück. Die Kette an seinem Bein klapperte, ein Geräusch, das ihn mit einem Mal schrecklich wütend machte. Wütend auf Voldemort, wütend auf sich selbst und seine Dummheit.

Energisch holte er aus und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, dass die Kette nur so rasselte.

„Scheiße!"

Pochender Schmerz schoss ihm in den Fuß und er begann recht dämlich auf einem Bein umher zu springen, bis er etwas spürte, eine Anwesenheit.

Schnell wandte er sich um, doch er war allein, auch der Spiegel war ruhig. Und doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch jemand da war, jemand den er kannte. Undeutlich spürte er so etwas wie Erleichterung, doch es war garantiert nicht seine eigene. Bis er ganz deutlich fühlte, wie jemand versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Aber das geht doch gar nicht, dazu braucht man doch Augenkontakt!

Instinktiv verschloss er sich vor dem Eindringling. Da glaubte er ganz leise eine Stimme zu hören, die seinen Namen sagte. Eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. Es war Professor Dumbledore. Doch das war nicht möglich, das konnte nicht sein.

Dennoch öffnete er seinen Geist und versuchte selbst etwas von dem zu erhaschen, was noch hier im Raum war. Etwas Fremdes und doch Vertrautes suchte sich seinen Weg in seinen Geist und jetzt hörte er die Stimme deutlich. Sie klang erschöpft.

Harry! Harry, geht es dir gut?

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte er ungläubig, und laut.

Ja. Harry, ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Weißt du, wo du bist?

Harry versuchte sich aufs Denken zu beschränken, wer wusste schon, ob jemand vor der Tür stand und lauschte. Nein, tut mir leid. Ich sitze in einem Verlies aus Stein und aus dem kleinen Fenster kann ich nichts sehen.

Das ist jetzt wichtig Harry. Sieh dich um, gibt es um dich herum irgendwas, das uns verraten könnte, wo du dich gerade befindest. Irgendwas! Und beeil dich!

Dumbledore klang überaus drängend und seinen letzten Worten folgte ein angestrengtes Keuchen.

Schnell huschte Harrys Blick durch seine Zelle, doch da war nichts, rein gar nichts. Nur Steinboden, Steinwände, die zerschlissenen Decken, das zu hohe Fenster, die schwere, hölzerne Tür mit der rostigen Türklinke, seine Ketten…

Die Türklinke! rief er aufgeregt in Gedanken. Wieso war ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen?

Was ist damit?

Da ist ein Symbol drauf, am Rand, ich… kann es nicht ganz deutlich sehen, es ist ein Kreis, und in dem Kreis ist etwas Gebogenes. Da ist ein Griff dran. Ich…

Schon gut Harry, meinte Dumbledore ruhig, auch wenn Harry irgendwie spüren konnte, dass er unruhig wurde, stell dir das Bild ganz deutlich vor, so genau du kannst!

Und Harry tat es, prägte sich jedes Detail, das er erkennen konnte ein und konzentrierte sich darauf. Mit einem Mal verzog sich das Gefühl in seinem Kopf.

Professor? Sind sie noch da?

Doch es erfolgte keine Antwort. Er war wieder allein. Und hatte noch mehr zum Grübeln.

* * *

In Hogwarts…

Träge flatterten seine Augenlider. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich schwach und ausgezehrt. Vage nahm er eine aufgeregte Stimme um sich herum wahr. Eine Flüssigkeit floss in seinen Mund. Es brannte, wurde warm, kribbelte. Seine Kräfte kehrten zurück, ebenso wie seine Sinne.

Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf und sprang von seinem Sessel auf.

„Albus! Wo willst du hin? Du solltest dich ausruhen. Albus!"

Doch er hörte nicht auf sie, stattdessen eilte er zu seinem Bücherregal. Suchend huschten seine Augen über die Buchrücken, bis sie gefunden hatten, was sie gesucht hatten.

‚Familienwappen Südenglands'.

„Was willst du denn damit?" fragte Poppy, die hinter ihm stand. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

Wortlos begann er darin zu blättern, hastig wühlten sich seine schlanken Finger durch die Seiten, bis sie plötzlich innehielten und seine Augen zu leuchten begannen.

Er deutete auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. „Dort ist er. Da finden wir Harry."

„Harry? Es hat geklappt, du hast ihn… erreicht?"

„Ich muss sofort die anderen informieren." Albus sprach aufgeregt vor sich hin und verschwand schneller als Poppy ihm nachschauen konnte.

Verwundert schaute sie genauer auf die Seite. Oben stand in großen Buchstaben: Familie Graymes. Darunter war ein Siegel abgebildet. Eine große runde Sonne und groß vor der Sonne befand sich eine Sichel.

Ein kurzer Text stand noch unter dem Symbol.

‚Familie Graymes gelangte im späten 18ten Jahrhundert zu Reichtum durch ihren Mistelverkauf, der schon bald für seine Qualität bekannt war. Ihr Familienwappen wurde damit die Sichel. Als Heath Graymes im Jahre 1863 schließlich die Französin Amelíe Achelieu heiratete, deren Stammbaum bis zu Ludwig XIV., dem sogenannten Sonnenkönig, zurückzuführen ist, wurde das Wappen um die leuchtende Sonnenscheibe erweitert. Die Familie besaß ein Schloss an der Südenglischen Küste.'

Poppy sah auf. Ungläubig starrte sie zuerst nur die Wand an, ehe ihre Beine sich langsam wieder bewegten und sie schließlich Albus hinterherlief.

* * *

Nächster Tag in Askaban…

„Hey!"

„Remus, wach auf!"

Wie durch Watte drang die Stimme an sein Bewusstsein, welches vehement versuchte, sie zu verdrängen. Da berührte ihn jemand an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn ganz leicht und behutsam. Er wollte jetzt nicht aufwachen, wollte nicht zurück in diese grässliche Wirklichkeit. Aber die Hand ließ nicht locker.

„Wwasis?" murmelte er unwillig und erschrak doch darüber, wie rau und fremd seine eigene Stimme klang.

„Mach die Augen auf, Remus. Bitte!"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass das nicht Sirius' Stimme war. Und schon gar nicht die von Severus. Es war eine Frau. Was ging hier vor? War das eine neue perfide Art der Folter von Rukschow? Ihn in Sicherheit wiegen?

In diesem Moment legte sich eine schmale, zierliche Hand auf seine Stirn. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und versteifte sich innerlich.

„Keine Angst Remus. Es ist in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit."

So fühlte er sich aber ganz und gar nicht. Und doch, irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor. Es half nichts, er würde wohl oder übel die Augen öffnen müssen, in den Schlaf flüchten konnte er sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.

Wie jedes Mal blendete das grelle Licht seine Augen, bis sich ein Schatten auf sie legte und er sie ohne Probleme öffnen konnte. Zuerst verwirrt und schließlich völlig ungläubig blinzelte er in das Gesicht über sich, das freundliche Gesicht einer Frau, die ihn aus funkelnden Augen erleichtert und gleichzeitig besorgt anlächelte. Ihre bonbonrosa Haare waren unverkennbar.

„Tonks?" brachte er fassungslos hervor.

Sie grinste. „In Fleisch und Blut, ja."

„Aber… aber… wie ist das…" Remus verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Instinktiv wollte er sich aufsetzen, einen besseren Überblick über die Situation bekommen, doch schon beim kleinsten Versuch stach ihm ein erbarmungsloser Schmerz in die Seite. Keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank er zurück. Die kleinen Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und drückten ihn endgültig zurück auf die Pritsche, ehe sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strichen und die Decke, die er noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wieder zurecht zogen.

„Nicht doch. Bleib ruhig liegen, Remus. Poppy sagt, du hast zwei gebrochene Rippen."

„Poppy?" keuchte er mit fragendem Blick.

Tonks nickte. „Sie kommt gleich zurück, sie kümmert sich gerade um Snape."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue starrte Remus seine Kollegin an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade hörte.

Über seinen Blick fing sie wieder das Grinsen an und ihre Augen blitzten. „Sieh doch selbst."

Damit rutschte sie ein wenig zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Sirius Zelle frei. Remus konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Sirius stand mitten in der Zelle und umarmte Harry, drückte ihn so fest an sich, als wolle er ihn erdrücken. Der Junge war etwas dreckig und hatte ein paar Kratzer an den Händen, aber ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen und er erwiderte Sirius' Umarmung nicht minder stürmisch. Eine Decke lag um Sirius' Schultern und gerade so, als spürte er seinen Blick, wandte er sich ihm zu und grinste, grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach zurückgrinsen, auch wenn sein eigenes nicht ganz so euphorisch war. Er war einfach immer noch viel zu überwältigt von der Situation, konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, was hier geschah.

„Severus, was ist mit ihm?" fragte er besorgt.

„Das kannst du dir auch selber ansehen. Warte, ich helf dir beim Aufsetzen."

Ohne sie hätte er es garantiert nicht in eine sitzende Position geschafft. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte wegen des Schmerzes, doch seine Neugierde half ihm offensichtlich dabei.

Severus saß ebenfalls auf seiner Pritsche, eine Decke war von vorne halb um seinen Körper gewickelt. Albus saß neben ihm und hielt die Decke an seinen Schultern fest. Poppy kniete vor ihm und flößte der ziemlich bleichen und zittrigen Gestalt einen Trank aus einer Phiole ein. Severus entspannte sich daraufhin etwas. Poppy erhob sich, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihn.

„Remus, du bist ja wach. Ich komme sofort zu dir rüber. Versuch dich so lange zu entspannen, hörst du? Bleib ruhig sitzen."

Er nickte. Dann wandte sie sich Snapes Rücken zu und stieß erst einmal mehrere Flüche hintereinander aus.

„Albus?"

Der alte Zauberer lächelte ihn an. „Es ist vorbei, Remus."

„Ja, aber wie? Wie habt ihr das geschafft?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ihr müsst erstmal hier raus und wieder gesund werden. Dann können wir immer noch über alles sprechen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Severus zu, der wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Immer noch völlig fassungslos und doch so erleichtert, wie schon lange nicht mehr, lächelte er Tonks vor sich an, die sein Lächeln mindestens ebenso freudig erwiderte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir es noch rechtzeitig geschafft haben."

Er wollte ihr antworten, doch er fühlte wieder dieses Kratzen, welches den unweigerlich folgenden Husten ankündigte. Wie unter Zwang krampfte sich sein Zwerchfell zusammen, ebenso wie sein Brustkorb und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Quälende Pein stach ihm in die Brust und ließ ihn keuchend nach Luft schnappen, was ihn aber wieder zum Husten reizte. Tränen traten ihm in die zusammengekniffenen Augen, er krümmte sich zusammen und rutschte an der Wand entlang zurück auf die Pritsche. Tonks' Hände, die ihm dabei halfen, die ihn zudeckten und beruhigend übers Haar strichen, nahm er nur ganz am Rande wahr. Ihre Stimme hörte er dafür deutlich, doch er konnte ihr nicht Folge leisten, schaffte es nicht.

„Ganz ruhig, Remus. Hörst du? Versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen, dann wird es besser. Entspann dich, lass locker. Bitte Remus…"

Ihre Stimme wurde undeutlicher, zu sehr wurde sie vom Schmerz überschattet und vom Geräusch seines Hustens.

* * *

Und? Sagt mir einfach eure Meinung!

Bis bald,

Bella


	18. Entscheidungen

Hi!

Kleine Vorwarnung: das hier wird das letzte Kapitel für diese Woche. Bin am Wochenende nicht da, also gehts erst am Montag weiter. Also für alle, die Cliffhanger hassen, lest das hier dann am besten erst am Montag, wenn das nächste Kapitel auch zur Verfügung steht. Nur so als Tipp :-)

Dann viel Spaß und euch allen ein tollen Wochenende!

_**

* * *

**__**Entscheidungen**_

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe ihm seine Lunge wieder eine Verschnaufpause gönnte. Keuchend und schlaff blieb er liegen, versuchte dem Stechen seiner Rippen Herr zu werden, als er sich wieder der Hand auf seinem Kopf bewusst wurde, die ihm durchs Haar streichelte. Aber die Hand war nicht klein und schmal.

„Ganz ruhig. Ruhig atmen, Remus. Es ist vorbei, hörst du? Ganz ruhig."

Das war auch nicht Tonks Stimme.

Er öffnete die Augen, musste einfach wissen, was passiert war. Seine Sicht war ein wenig verschwommen von den Tränen, die ihm noch in den Augen standen, doch die Person, die vor ihm kniete, war eindeutig Sirius.

„Wo ist Tonks?" fragte er leise, um keinen weiteren Husten zu provozieren.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Tonks?"

„Sie war doch eben noch hier…" Doch noch während er das sagte und noch bevor er Sirius' begreifendes Gesicht wahrnahm, da verstand er auch selbst. Er hatte geträumt. Das alles war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein Hirngespinst, eine Phantasie seines von Fieber und Qual vernebelten Gehirns, das auf Rettung hoffte.

Niedergeschlagen schloss er die Augen. Sirius zog ihm das Laken dichter unters Kinn und ließ seine Hand beruhigend und bedauernd an seiner Schultern liegen.

„Das war wohl ein Traum, Remus. Tonks war nie hier, niemand war hier außer den Typen mit dem Essen heute Morgen. Es tut mir leid, Moony."

„Schon gut." seufzte er resigniert.

„Das Schmerzmittel hat aufgehört zu wirken, nicht wahr?"

Remus nickte. Es musste ja so sein, sonst hätte er nicht solche Schmerzen in der Brust. Aber jetzt, wo Sirius es aussprach, da bemerkte er auch das leichte, aber stetige Brennen in seiner linken Hand.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, rein gar nichts, die Tränen kamen ungefragt und ließen sich nicht zurückdrängen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, aber alles war so real gewesen, hatte sich so real angefühlt. Er hatte gerade angefangen, wirklich an ihre Rettung zu glauben, die Erleichterung, die Freude zu spüren und alles, was zurückgeblieben war, waren Niedergeschlagenheit und Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die Tränen seines Freundes sah. Er wusste nicht, ob er vor Schmerz weinte oder wegen der Ernüchterung des Erwachens, aber vermutlich wegen beidem. Es schmerzte ihn und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, Remus von diesem schrecklichen Ort fortzuschaffen, aber er konnte es nicht.

Beinahe entschuldigend nahm er seinen Freund so gut es ging in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Moony. Es tut mir so leid."

* * *

In Spinner's End…

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte 12.52 Uhr und doch waren bereits alle da. Dumbledore hatte am Abend zuvor so aufgeregt geklungen und die Tatsache, dass er einen Hinweis auf Harrys Aufenthaltsort hatte, hatten alle überpünktlich zur Versammlung kommen lassen. Das Zimmer drohte aus allen Nähten zu platzen, es war nicht dafür gebaut worden, 18 Menschen für eine Versammlung zu beherbergen.

Auch Dumbledore war gerade zur Tür hereinspaziert, er sah wieder frischer und erholter aus. Nachdem er sich gestern noch in Nachforschungen über die Familie Graymes gestürzt hatte, war er irgendwann einfach zusammengeklappt, als der Stärkungstrank seine Wirkung verloren hatte. So war er doch noch zu dem Schlaf gekommen mit dem Poppy ihm permanent in den Ohren gelegen war, und er fühlte sich jetzt wieder ausgeruhter.

33 Augen und ein magisches Auge waren aufmerksam und neugierig, aber auch nervös auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Was ist denn nun? Wo ist Harry?" rutschte es Molly schließlich heraus, die vor Aufgewühltheit kaum sitzen konnte. Harry war für sie wie ein Sohn und es war ihr unerträglich, ihn in den Händen dieses Monsters zu wissen.

„Hier!" Albus zog aus seinem Robenärmel ein großes, gerolltes Stück Pergament. Er entrollte es auf dem Tisch, wobei jeder einzelne versuchte, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Das Pergament zeigte die Grundrisse eines Gebäudes und dessen Umgebung. Handschriftlich waren einige Notizen darin verzeichnet.

„Was ist das?" wollte Hestia Jones wissen, die zusammen mit Bill Weasley am vorigen Tag aus Amerika zurückgekehrt war, nachdem sie definitiv keine Informationen mehr von den geretteten Kindern und ihrer Mutter bekommen konnten.

„Oder besser, wo ist das?" fragte Alastor stattdessen.

„Das," begann Albus, „ist der Wohnsitz der Familie Graymes, oder besser gesagt, das war er einmal. Sie starben kinderlos und der Bruder des Hausherren war an seinem Erbe nicht interessiert. Seitdem steht das alte Schloss leer und verfällt zusehends.

Ich habe gestern Abend versucht, Harry auf dieselbe Art zu erreichen, wie Severus mir eine Botschaft zukommen ließ, und es ist mir gelungen."

Mollys Augen weiteten sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er wird in einem Raum gefangen gehalten und an der Türklinke dieses Raumes ist ein Symbol eingraviert. Das Familienwappen der Graymes, wie ich herausfand. Ich war gestern noch im Ministerium und habe die alten Archive durchwühlt und das hier gefunden." Dabei deutete er auf den Grundrissplan.

„Das Anwesen liegt an der Südküste Englands, in etwa zwischen den Dörfern Crossings und Murraymarket. Ich hab den Grundrissplan abkopiert und alle sonstigen relevanten Informationen, die ich bekommen konnte, hineingeschrieben."

„Dann ist dieses Schloss der Aufenthaltsort von Du-weißt-schon-wem?" fragte Arthur eher sporadisch.

Albus nickte. „Ja, Severus war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Harry dort untergebracht sei."

„Dann müss'n wa da hin un' Harry da raushol'n!" ereiferte sich Hagrid.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Hagrid?" wollte Minerva wissen. „Wir können da nicht einfach reinspazieren, Harry schnappen und wieder verschwinden. Dieses Schloss wird sicher von jedem nur erdenklichen Zauber geschützt sein, außerdem befindet sich Voldemort dort und der ist sicher nicht allein. Wir wissen nicht, wo im Schloss Harry eingesperrt ist und Pettigrew bräuchten wir ja auch noch. Für solch ein Unterfangen sind wir zu wenige."

„Minerva hat Recht, das ist ein Selbstmordkommando." stimmte Elphias Dodge ihr zu.

Da sprang Fred auf und George ihm gleich nach.

„Na und? Sollen wir einfach nichts tun…"

„…obwohl wir wissen, wo Harry gefangen ist?"

„Wollt ihr wirklich dabei zusehen, wie Professor Lupin und Sirius den Kuss des Dementors empfangen?"

„Und wie Professor Snape zu lebenslang Askaban verurteilt wird?"

„Natürlich will das hier niemand." versuchte Poppy die Jungs zu beruhigen. „Aber wenn wir alle dabei sterben, nützt ihnen das auch nichts."

„Vielleicht müssen wir das auch nicht." warf Charlie ein, der immer noch den Plan im Auge hatte. Jetzt blickte er dann doch auf und musterte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach. „Überlegt doch mal. Rechnet Voldemort damit, dass wir sein Versteck entdecken und ihn dort angreifen? Nein! Außerdem sind die meisten seiner Anhänger ja auch heute noch gut in der Öffentlichkeit getarnt. Sie arbeiten und gehen ihren Beschäftigungen nach, außer Pettigrew, Bellatrix, Malfoy und den anderen beiden, die im Ministerium entkommen konnten. Sie können nicht andauernd in diesem Schloss rumhängen, wenn ihre Tarnung noch nicht hochgehen soll. Wir werden also sicherlich nicht auf seine gesamte Anhängerschaft treffen. Und außerdem redet ja niemand von einem… Vernichtungsangriff, was wir brauchen, ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

Dumbledore lächelte anerkennend, an etwas Derartiges hatte er auch gedacht. Moody runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und rieb sich das Kinn. „Sprich weiter Junge, das hört sich interessant an."

„Seht her," er deutete auf den Plan. „Hier vorne ist der Vordereingang, aber hier ist noch ein kleiner Seiteneingang an der Ostseite eingezeichnet und dort hinten im Wald ist ein Kreuz, an dem Geheimgang steht. Eine Gruppe könnte also am Haupteingang angreifen, die Todesser und Voldemort herauslocken, während zwei kleinere Gruppen durch die anderen Eingänge ins Haus schleichen und Harry suchen."

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Keine schlechte Idee." stimmte Moody schließlich zu.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte langsam. „Ja schon, aber vergesst die Schutzzauber nicht. Dieser Mistkerl lässt sein Domizil sicher nicht ungeschützt, eher im Gegenteil."

„Welch Glück, dass hier ein Fluchbrecher anwesend ist." grinste Bill Weasley.

„Die Verliese, in denen Harry vermutlich eingesperrt ist, befinden sich im Keller, die Fenster dazu nur knapp über dem Erdboden." erklärte Albus. „Eine kleine Gruppe könnte also auch einfach, sobald die Schutzzauber überwunden sind, um das Haus herum die Fenster nach Harry absuchen. Pettigrew wird ebenfalls dort sein, ihn müssen wir auch finden."

Er bedachte jeden einzelnen mit einem kurzen, ernsten Blick.

„Dies wird kein leichtes Unterfangen. Im Gegenteil. Es wird gefährlich und ich kann keinem garantieren, dass ihm nichts geschehen wird. Aber Harry, Severus, Remus und Sirius brauchen unsere Hilfe. Ich möchte keinen von euch zu etwas zwingen. Niemand ist verpflichtet, dieser Rettungsaktion beizuwohnen."

Moody lachte leise und brummig. „Irrwitzige Ideen, die Gefahr im Nacken, undurchsichtige Erfolgsaussichten… wann hätte ich je vor so was gekniffen."

„Ich bin dabei." schloss sich auch Hagrid an.

„Ich ebenfalls." rief Tonks.

Keiner sollte kneifen. Schließlich ging es um ihre Freunde. Auch wenn vielen nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken an einen offenen Kampf war, besonders Arthur und Molly machten sich Sorgen, für sie ging es nicht nur um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen. Immerhin zogen auch vier ihrer Söhne mit in den Kampf.

„Wir könnten noch Leute brauchen." stellte Tonks schließlich fest. „Ich könnte mit einem Bekannten sprechen, Sullivan Dedders, er ist Auror in Schottland. Ausgewandert, nachdem seine Eltern und Geschwister damals den Todessern zum Opfer fielen."

Albus nickte. „Wenn er vertrauenswürdig ist, sprich mit ihm, wir können jeden Mann gebrauchen. Sag ihm genug, aber verrate nicht alles."

Sie berieten sich noch eine Weile, feilschten hier und da herum. Albus und Moody sollten noch heute Nachmittag vor Ort apparieren und die Umgebung unauffällig in Augenschein nehmen und wenn möglich versuchen, die Schutzzauber abzutasten, um herauszufinden, womit sie es zu tun bekommen würden. Minerva machte sich an die Herstellung kleiner Portschlüssel für jeden Beteiligten, die den Träger in die Krankenstation in Hogwarts bringen sollten. Genau dort würde Poppy herrichten, was das Zeug hielt, denn Verwundete würde es sicher geben.

Alle waren sie aufgeregt. Endlich konnten sie etwas tun, konnten aktiv helfen. Doch sie hatten auch Angst. Bei ihrem letzten Kampf gegen die Todesser wäre Tonks beinahe gestorben. Würde es auch diesmal soweit kommen?

* * *

In Askaban…

Sein Rücken brannte immer noch oder schon wieder, er wusste es langsam nicht mehr, aber es wurde besser mit der Zeit oder er gewöhnte sich an den permanenten Schmerz. Auch das wusste er nicht mehr so wirklich. Aber er wusste, dass sich zu dem Brennen ein ganz unangenehmes Spannungsgefühl und ein andersartiger Schmerz hinzugesellte, der schwieriger zu greifen war. Außerdem fühlte er sich unwohl. Ihm war flau im Magen. Dieser Durchfallbrei nach so langer ‚Abstinenz' war nicht gut für ihn gewesen. Sein Kopf schmerzte auch, und ihm war kalt. Dennoch saß er im Augenblick auf seiner Pritsche, ein wenig seitlich, so dass er sich wenigstens mit der Schulter anlehnen konnte. Auch sein Kopf lehnte an der Wand, die Kühle des Steins tat ihm zumindest ein bisschen gut.

Er beobachtete Black, der mal wieder an Lupins Seite kniete und ihm die Stirn kühlte.

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Was denkst du denn, Snape? Jedes Mal wenn er hustet, krümmt er sich vor Schmerzen, wie wird's ihm da gehen?" erwiderte Sirius unwirsch.

„Ach, gut dass du's mir gesagt hast, sonst wär ich nicht drauf gekommen." Snape rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Ich meinte das Fieber, Black."

„Es ist nicht schlimmer geworden. Zum Glück. Was macht dein Rücken?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung sah ihn Sirius ehrlich interessiert an.

„Frag nicht."

Sirius widmete sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung. Lupin war endlich völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen und seitdem auch von Hustenattacken verschont geblieben. Dieser Mann brauchte ärztliche Hilfe, sogar wesentlich dringender als er selbst.

Eine Weile starrte Snape nur vor sich hin, aber seine Gedanken ließen ihm keine Ruhe.

„Sie haben uns heute schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 3 Tagen etwas zu Essen gebracht." stellte er unvermittelt fest.

Sirius schaute auf, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach beschäftigte ihn genau dasselbe Thema. „Und seit sie uns Essen bringen holen sie keinen mehr zum Verhör. Dir behagt das auch nicht, oder?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Nicht einmal Dementoren sind in der Zwischenzeit aufgetaucht." gab Snape zu, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Es… es fühlte sich an wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

„Wie eine ausgedehnte Henkersmahlzeit." sinnierte Sirius und trat an die Gitter zu Snapes Zelle. Sein Blick war ernst und völlig ohne Spott, Hass oder Überheblichkeit, nichts von dem, was Snape sonst immer in diesen Augen sah, wenn sie ihn anblickten.

„Was denkst du, hat Rukschow vor?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern und bereute es noch in derselben Sekunde. Die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehend schloss er die Augen für einen Augenblick.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht dabei sein möchte, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich fürchte, wir können uns das nicht aussuchen, Snape." Ein kaum merkliches Zittern schwang in Sirius' Stimme mit.

* * *

Stöhnen weckte ihn. Gequältes Stöhnen gemischt mit einem kläglichen Husten. Träge öffnete Snape die Augen. War er wirklich schon wieder eingeschlafen? Dabei hatte er doch schon heute Morgen ewig geschlafen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schlapp und müde, ihm war schrecklich kalt. Mit halbgeöffneten Augen schob er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um in Lupins Zelle hinüber blicken zu können, bereute es aber sofort, als dieser drückende Kopfschmerz augenblicklich zurückkehrte. Grummelnd schloss er die Augen, bis es etwas besser wurde, dann stemmte er sich langsam hoch und stand auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick drehte sich die Zelle. Sein Rücken schmerzte von der Bewegung und trotzdem trat er auf das Gitter zu.

Lupin lag auf seiner Pritsche, zusammengekrümmt, die Arme vor die Brust gedrückt, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn.

„Atmen sie flach, Lupin. Das ist zwar auf Dauer nicht gesund, aber es macht den Schmerz erträglicher."

Nach ein paar Augenblicken begannen die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers sich langsam zu entspannen. „Ich dachte wirklich… es wäre besser… geworden." presste Lupin zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. „Seit heute Morgen… musste ich nur zweimal husten… und jetzt…"

„Sie sind krank, das lässt sich nicht einfach so abstellen. Und ohne ärztliche Hilfe wird es auch nicht besser werden."

Lupins Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Vielen Dank… für deine aufmunternden… Worte."

Snapes Blick suchte nach Black und fand ihn schließlich auf dessen Pritsche, er schlief unruhig und wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her.

„Wann ist er gegangen?"

„Du hast geschlafen. Wir haben… Schritte gehört, da ist Sirius zurück in seine… Zelle. Aber es kam niemand. Er war… sehr erschöpft, war wieder die ganze… Nacht wach. Er hat sich nicht getraut… als Hund zu schlafen, falls jemand kommt." Remus kämpfte immer noch mit dem Schmerz, aber der ließ langsam ein wenig nach. Dafür kam die Erschöpfung, welche Anstrengung und Schmerz zurückließen.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Lupin, und sich ihre Kräfte sparen. Wer weiß, wozu sie sie noch brau…"

„Nein! Nicht…" Der leise Schrei aus der Nachbarzelle ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Ein Keuchen folgte, ebenso hektisches Rascheln und ein klatschender Schlag, als Sirius Hand gegen den Stein schlug.

Snape und Lupin wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick, sie verstanden nur zu gut, was dieser keuchende, um sich schlagende Sirius bedeutete.

„Black! BLACK!"

Sirius reagierte nicht auf Snapes Schrei.

„WACH AUF! BLACK!"

Immer noch nichts. Vielleicht… es hatte schon mal funktioniert…

„SIRIUS, BEI MERLIN, WACH AUF!"

Erschrocken riss der angesprochene die Augen auf und schrak hoch. Snape glaubte fast, dessen Herz in der Brust pochen zu hören, so verstört und panisch blickte Black drein. Hektisch sah er sich um, bis er zu begreifen schien, wo er war und bei wem. Schwer atmend sank er erleichtert zurück an die Wand, die Augen fielen ihm zu.

„Tatze? Alles in Ordnung?" Lupin klang besorgt, selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand noch.

Black nickte schwach. „Geht schon." keuchte er wenig überzeugend.

„Sicher? Wenn nicht, ich…"

Jetzt blickte er auf und funkelte Lupin aus dunklen Augen an. „Was dann?" Doch so schnell wie dieser Stimmungswechsel gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und er senkte beschämt den Blick. „Lass es einfach Moony. Bitte!"

Das war etwas, aus dem er sich besser raushielt. Fröstelnd zog er sich das Laken enger um die Schultern und stöhnte augenblicklich schmerzhaft auf. Schnell griff seine Hand nach dem Gitter, brauchte Halt, sein Gesicht sank wie von selbst gegen die Stäbe und er presste schwer atmend die Lippen zusammen. Der Stoff musste seine Wunde berührt haben. Aber dass das gleich so schlimm sein würde…

„Snape? Was ist los?"

Er wollte Black am liebsten für diese dämliche Frage eine bissige Antwort hinwerfen, doch alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein undefinierbares Brummen. Er hörte ein leises Rascheln, dann das Tapsen von Hundepfoten, bis er schließlich die Gegenwart von Black hinter sich fühlte.

„Merlin! Seit wann ist das denn schon so?"

Snape atmete tief ein, ehe es ihm gelang, ein paar Worte zu zischen. „Seit der Russe mir das glühende Eisen aufgedrückt hat wahrscheinlich…"

Sirius seufzte genervt. Er war froh, sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen zu können als seinem Traum, der ihn nur unweigerlich an Dinge erinnerte, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. „Sehr witzig, aber mir ist nicht zum Lachen. Die Wunde hat sich entzündet, alles ist knallrot und hie und da vermischt sich Eiter mit dem Wundsekret. Leg dich hin, ich sollte das noch mal auswaschen. Bringt zwar nicht viel, aber zumindest ist der Dreck vorübergehend raus."

„Ja, bis er sich neu bildet." knurrte er, doch er hörte auf Black. Die Beschreibung hatte ihm gereicht, jetzt wusste er mit Gewissheit, wieso die Schmerzen sich veränderten, sich anders anfühlten. Und er wusste, dass er diese Entzündung ohne Heiler definitiv nicht überleben würde, nicht hier drin, nicht in seinem Zustand. Gegen seinen Willen ließ ihn diese Gewissheit zittern. Er wollte noch nicht sterben, so unvorstellbar es für manche klingen mochte.

„Hey," Sirius war das Zittern aufgefallen und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er fasste den Mann an den Schultern und dirigierte ihn zu seiner Pritsche. Er wirkte mit einem Mal seltsam verstört. „Du siehst nicht gut aus." stellte er fest, ehe er Snapes wirre, fettigen Haare aus dessen Stirn schob und seine Handfläche darauf legte.

„Hätt mich auch gewundert. Du hast Fieber, noch nicht stark, aber das wird es noch, wenn ich mir deinen Rücken so ansehe. Leg dich hin!"

Schon kurz drauf wirkte Snape wieder normal wie zuvor, dennoch machte sich Sirius Sorgen. Auch ihm war bewusst, dass diese Infektion ein Todesurteil war und dessen Vollstreckung war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

So vorsichtig es ging spülte er die Wunde mit Wasser, bis der Eiter und das Wundsekret weggewaschen wurden, dann trocknete er vorsichtig die geröteten, erhitzten Wundränder. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Vielleicht sollte ich…"

Augenblicklich hielt er inne.

„Was ist?" fragte Snape alarmiert. „Kommt jemand?"

Black antwortete ihm nicht, sondern verwandelte sich stattdessen und schlüpfte in seine Zelle. Ehe er sich zurückverwandelte lauschte er kurz.

„Es sind mehrere und sie kommen unverkennbar hierher." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass Lupin ganz bleich geworden war und er bezweifelte nicht wirklich, dass er recht viel anders aussah.

Jetzt konnte auch er die Schritte hören. Sie kamen wirklich immer näher. Im nächsten Augenblick wurden drei Türen aufgerissen, doch diesmal stand niemand mit Essenstellern im Flur.

* * *

Drei ihnen bekannte Wärter betraten die Zellen, drei unbekannte warteten draußen vor den Türen. Troy trat auf Lupin zu, hielt aber kurz inne, um Sirius ein unheilvolles, amüsiertes Grinsen zu schenken.

„Steh auf, Werwolf! Die faule Rumliegerei hat jetzt ein Ende! Na los, verdammt!"

Remus versuchte zwar, sich aufzurappeln, aber seine Rippen schmerzten dabei. Da packte ihn eine grobe, unnachgiebige Hand am Oberarm und zerrte ihn von der Pritsche runter, das Laken, das ihm als Decke diente, rutschte zu Boden. Er taumelte, fand nur mit Mühe sein Gleichgewicht. Ein stechender Schmerz in der Seite ließ ihn aufstöhnen und leicht in die Knie gehen, doch Troy hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest und bugsierte ihn zu seinem Kollegen in den Flur.

Währenddessen trat Raven, der große Bullige, auf Snape zu, der sich wohlweislich gleich aufgesetzt hatte.

„Na sieh mal einer an, der Todesser lernt ein bisschen."

Dennoch packte er nicht minder grob nach dessen Arm und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

Sirius bekam kaum etwas davon mit, Vanderdray, ein großes, langes Elend, kam auf ihn zu und führte ihn, zumindest wortlos, in den Flur. Er hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen, seine Angst und sein Zittern zu unterdrücken und dennoch fühlte er diesen eisigen Klumpen, der in seinem Magen lag. Das hier würde böse enden, soviel stand fest.

Die Wärter führten die drei durch die Flure, mal links, mal rechts, bis sie eine Tür erreichten, die offenbar ihr Ziel war. Der Raum dahinter war nicht gerade der größte, aber ein Kamin brannte in einer Ecke und verströmte zumindest angenehme Wärme. Ansonsten waren die steinernen Wände kahl. Mehrere eiserne Ketten hingen von der Decke und klapperten leise im Luftzug der geöffneten Tür. Eine weitere Tür führte auf der linken Seite aus dem Zimmer wieder hinaus.

Wortlos wurden sie hineingebracht und jeweils unter einem Kettenpaar platziert, doch niemand machte Anstalten, von den Ketten Gebrauch zu machen. Remus atmete flach und keuchend, der Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinem fahlen Gesicht. Snape war hochgradig angespannt, seinen Rücken versuchte er zu ignorieren, ebenso die Anwesenheit eines Kamins im Zimmer und die Tatsache, dass er sich mit nacktem Rücken unglaublich schutzlos fühlte. Sirius hatte sich derweil wieder einigermaßen im Griff und konzentrierte sich auf seine Leidensgenossen, das lenkte ihn von seiner eigenen Angst ab.

Da trat eine Gestalt durch die Tür und schloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich. Rukschow trug eine graue Robe, die sein blasses Gesicht mit den hellen Haaren noch heller und kälter wirken ließen. Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten, er grinste den Gefangenen entgegen.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, euch alle wiederzusehen. Es ist ja nun schon eine Weile her."

Er trat in die Mitte der Gefangenen, welche von den Wärtern gehalten wurden, damit ihm nichts geschehen konnte. „Willkommen zu diesem kleinen Gruppenverhör. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht fehlt euch einfach der richtige Anreiz zum Reden."

Als erstes wandte er sich an Sirius.

Der versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, als der Russe ihm für seinen Geschmack viel zu nahe kam, doch die Wärter hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Schultern zu zittern begannen. Rukschow grinste ihn dreckig und wissend an, als ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Sirius trennten. Er beugte sich vor und näherte sich Sirius Ohr. Seine Wange berührte dabei die seines Gegenübers.

„Ich habe dieses Zittern schon vermisst." hauchte er leise grinsend.

Sirius lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, die ihn schaudern ließ. Diese Stimme, sein Atem so nah auf seiner Haut… sein Herz schlug schneller, passte sich unwillkürlich seiner aufkeimenden Panik an.

„Lass ihn zufrieden!"

Rukschow hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, ließ Sirius aber alleine zurück und wandte sich stattdessen an Lupin. „Du willst hier Forderungen stellen?" fragte er fast amüsiert und musterte den Werwolf von oben bis unten. „Vergiss nicht, wo du stehst. Du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, wieso sollte ich also auf dich hören, hm?"

Remus wusste keine Antwort, sah nur das dreckige Grinsen des Russen, als der sich umwandte und auf Snape zu trat.

„Wirklich zu schade, dass Fudge uns unterbrechen musste, findest du nicht? Er wollte mit mir über eure Verhandlung sprechen. Fudge möchte gerne sicherstellen, dass seinem Urteil auch nichts mehr im Wege steht, deshalb seid ihr hier. Er will Geständnisse!" Rukschow lächelte unheilschwanger. „Und was soll das überhaupt? Wenn du dich nicht anziehen kannst, Todesser, dann lass es ganz!"

Mit diesen Worten riss er Snape das halb angezogene Hemd vom Körper und warf es unbeachtet zu Boden.

Snape versteifte sich unweigerlich, als er die Hand Rukschows an seinem Körper spürte und erst recht, als er nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor seinem Peiniger stand. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn die Situation an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen.

„Ihr könnt sie festmachen, dann verschwindet, ich komm schon allein mit den Dreien klar. Aber wartet draußen vor der Tür, bis ich euch rufe."

Die Wärter nickten, dann packten sie die Gefangenen an den Händen und zogen sie ihnen gnadenlos über die Köpfe, wo sich kurz darauf mit einem metallenen Klicken die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke schlossen.

Snape dagegen bemerkte die sich schließenden Fesseln kaum, er hatte jetzt ein anderes Problem. Gerade als ihm Raven die Arme nach oben gezerrt hatte, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem linken Unterarm, der ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Langsam ging der Schmerz in ein unangenehmes Brennen über. Er wurde gerufen, vom Dunklen Lord. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen. Und wieso überhaupt, der Lord wusste doch, dass er nicht reagieren konnte… Da ging ihm ein Licht auf, das sollte eine neue Strafe sein, eine Weiterführung von Malfoys Spezialbehandlung. Aber wieso jetzt? Verbissen konzentrierte er sich darauf, auch diesen neuen Schmerz zu ignorieren, hier bei Rukschow musste sein Verstand so hellwach wie nur irgend möglich sein.

Rukschow trat etwas zurück und lehnte sich lässig gegen eine der Wände. Sein kalter, vorfreudiger Blick wanderte von einem zum andern.

„Ihr seid euch sicher darüber im Klaren, dass da noch ein paar Fragen und Antworten ausstehen, auf die ich leider nicht verzichten kann. Wenigstens der Werwolf war so gnädig, sein Geständnis abzulegen."

„Das hab ich nicht." widersprach Lupin keuchend. Die neue Haltung, in die er gezwungen wurde, brachte erneuten stechenden Schmerz mit sich.

„Aber sicher doch." meinte Rukschow herablassend. „Sagtest du nicht selbst, dass ein Werwolf dem zarten Fleisch eines jungen Mädchens nicht widerstehen könne?"

„Ich sagte ‚ein Werwolf', nicht ‚ich'."

„Ach und jetzt willst du wohl bestreiten, dass du ein Werwolf bist, oder?"

„Sagen sie jetzt bloß nichts, Lupin!" fuhr Snape dazwischen.

Knurrend stieß sich der Russe von der Wand ab. „Halt du dich da raus, Todesser. Dein Geständnis krieg ich schon noch irgendwie. Bisher hat noch jeder bei mir gestanden."

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal…" gab Snape besserwisserisch zurück.

Rukschows Kiefer spannte sich an und er trat langsam und beherrscht auf Snape zu. „In deinem Fall ist ein Geständnis aber vermutlich sowieso nicht vonnöten. Die Zeugenaussage, die Tatsache, dass du schon zum zweiten Mal vor diesem Gericht stehst… ganz zu schweigen von diesem Beweis, der ja wohl Bände spricht!" Bei diesen Worten hob er die Hand und schlug mit dem Handrücken gegen das vollkommen bloßgelegte Dunkle Mal.

Sein Schlag war nicht fest, eher ein unfreundliches ‚deuten', doch die unsanfte Berührung des ohnehin schon brennenden Mals entlocke Snape ein Aufstöhnen. Seine Gesichtsmuskulatur verzog sich ganz von selbst und er atmete ein paar Mal ziemlich heftig aus.

Rukschow runzelte einen Augenblick die Stirn, ehe sich hinter seiner Stirn alles zu einem Bild zusammenfügte und er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte. Augenblicklich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und seine Augen funkelten erheitert.

„Nein, sieh mal einer an, was für ein netter Zufall. Dein Meister ruft dich und du kannst nicht antworten. Wie dumm aber auch. Und was für ein Glück für mich. Jetzt brauche ich nur zu erwähnen, dass du gerufen wurdest während unserem Verhör, und schon bist du fällig!"

Sirius horchte überrascht auf. Snape hatte ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen, dort, wo das Dunkle Mal prangte, aber wieso? Hatte Rukschow Recht und Voldemort rief ihn zu sich? Aber wieso, das ergab keinen Sinn. Snape war quasi abtrünnig.

Der Russe lachte gehässig. „Ich hab ja mal gehört, dass der Ruf schmerzhaft sein soll, aber es als Beweis vor mir zu haben… eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Sag, wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Fahr zu Hölle!" zischte Snape nur wütend zurück.

„Aber da bin ich doch schon längst." schnurrte Rukschow grinsend zurück, ehe er mit seiner Hand nach Snapes Arm langte und diesen fest umklammerte, die Fingerspitzen auf das Mal gepresst.

Gequält schrie Snape auf. Seine Beine knickten ein, sein ganzer Körper krümmte sich, doch die Umklammerung der Finger wurde er nicht los.

„AUFHÖREN!"

Sirius konnte nicht länger zuschauen, es war schon schrecklich genug, die anderen nach ihren Verhören völlig zerschlagen zurückkommen zu sehen. Aber auch noch zuschauen müssen, wie sie gequält wurden, das ging zu weit.

Rukschow sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Womit soll ich aufhören?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Du sollst deine Pfoten von ihm nehmen, sonst könnte ich mich vergessen." Im Moment war es ihm egal, ob sein Geheimnis auffliegen würde. Ja, er schadete sich damit vermutlich mehr als er Snape nützen würde, aber in ihm schrie alles danach, diesem Mistkerl weh zu tun, ihn zu quälen, wie er es im Moment mit Snape tat.

„Sirius, nicht…" keuchte Remus leise.

In der Tat ließ der Russe von seinem Opfer ab und trat langsam auf ihn zu. Snape blieb schwer atmend und in seinen Fesseln hängend zurück, sein Kopf zur Seite gesunken.

„Drohst du mir?" fragte Rukschow scharf. „Hab ich dir nicht deutlich genug beigebracht, dass du mir nie wieder drohen sollst?"

Sirius schluckte, seine Zähne klapperten leise, aber er blieb standhaft und hielt den düsteren Blick des Russen.

„Wenn ich dich nicht eh schon in der Hand hätte, würde ich mir fast überlegen, dich dafür zu tadeln, Black. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Wie sieht es mit deinem Geständnis aus? Willst du mir vielleicht etwas sagen, bevor ich böse werden muss?"

Tief durchatmend schaute Sirius seinem Gegenüber, das schon wieder viel zu dicht bei ihm stand, ins Gesicht. „Na gut, ich gestehe: ja, ich bin vor 3 Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen."

Rukschow schnappte nach Luft und sein Gesicht versteinerte augenblicklich. „Du bringst dich gerade in Schwierigkeiten, Black. Du weißt genau, was ich von dir wissen will! Wie bist du damals entkommen?" Langsam begann der Russe ihn in kleinen Schritten zu umrunden, immer dichtauf, gerade so, dass er Sirius nicht berührte, aber der seine Anwesenheit spüren konnte.

Sirius zitterte wieder etwas stärker, seine Augen presste er fest zusammen. Er versuchte, sich ganz fest auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, den Mann in seinem Rücken zu vergessen. Das Gefühl zu fliegen, er stellte es sich vor, rief es wieder wach, wie es war, auf einem Besen zu sitzen oder seinem fliegenden Motorrad, wie ihm der Wind durch die Haare fuhr, wie ihm die Sonne auf den Rücken schien und…

Eine breite, harte Hand legte sich an seine Hüfte. Im selben Moment rückte Rukschow näher, drückte seinen Körper der ganzen Länge nach gegen Sirius' Rücken.

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Sirius vollkommen, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war hart wie Stein, nur sein Unterkiefer bebte. Er konnte die Hitze spüren, die von Rukschow ausging, spürte die Hand, die Besitz ergreifend dort lag, wo sie das letzte Mal tiefe Kratzer hinterlassen hatte, er fühlte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, als der Russe sich seinem Ohr näherte.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wir beide wissen schließlich, dass ich auch auf dem anderen Wege nicht mehr lange brauche, um dich zum Reden zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

Wie zur Untermauerung seiner Worte begann die Hand plötzlich zu wandern. Langsam schob sie sich vorwärts, tastete sich zu seinem Bauch und drückte ihn so näher an den Körper in seinem Rücken.

„STOPP! AUFHÖREN! FASS IHN NICHT AN!"

In Remus Stimme klang so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung mit, aber auch Wut. Er konnte das nicht mitansehen. Es war schon schrecklich genug, zu wissen, was dieser Russe seinem Freund angetan hatte. Er sollte es ihm nicht noch mal antun. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Grinsend ließ Rukschow von Sirius ab, welcher ein Stück in sich zusammensank und schwer atmend und zitternd versuchte, wieder Herr über sich selbst zu werden.

„Was, sag bloß, ich befinde mich in deinem Terrain. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass noch jemand anders Besitzansprüche an dich stellt, Black." meinte er abfällig.

„Lass ihn zufrieden. Es reicht." setzte Remus noch hinzu, als er merkte, dass Rukschow jetzt ihn im Visier hatte.

„Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Du weißt ganz genau, wie er damals entkommen konnte?" mutmaßte der Russe. Remus reagierte nicht, wandte nur den Blick ab, was Rukschow Antwort genug war. „Du weißt es!" stellte er fest.

Remus zwang sich, diesem Widerling ins Gesicht zu sehen und den Schmerz in seiner Seite zu ignorieren. „Von mir erfährst du nichts! Niemals!"

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Rukschow beinahe neckisch. Sein Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. Mit glitzernden Augen maß er Remus von oben bis unten. Zwei Schritte, dann stand er dicht vor ihm, seinen Zauberstab plötzlich in der Hand. Nur ein kurzer Schlenker und Remus fühlte, dass die Roben, die er getragen hatte fort waren. Sie lagen zu seinen Füßen. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Rücken und seine Arme, als er den verlangenden, amüsierten Blick in Rukschows Augen sah.

Der Zauberstab legte sich an seinen Hals und fuhr die Knopfleise seines Hemdes entlang nach unten. Jeder Knopf, den er passierte, sprang auf. Remus biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Er wollte das nicht, wollte es um nichts in der Welt, aber seinen Freund verraten wollte er auch nicht.

Da schob sich eine warme, raue Hand unter sein Hemd, strich fast zärtlich über seinen Bauch. Sofort spannten sich seine Bauchmuskeln unter der Berührung an, er versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, doch die Ketten waren zu kurz. Mit seinem feinen Gehör vernahm er ein ganz leises Lachen.

Rukschow trat etwas um ihn herum, nahm die Hand dabei aber nicht von ihm. Seinen Bewegungen folgend, streichelte sie über seinen Nabel zu seiner rechten Seite, wo er sie nach unten gleiten ließ und sich die forschenden Finger schließlich ziemlich grob um seine Arschbacke schlossen. Remus zuckte zusammen, er konnte das Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie hatte Sirius das nur so viele Jahre lang überstanden?

„Hör auf, bitte, BITTE!"

Die Stimme, die Rukschow diesmal unterbrach, klang noch wesentlich gequälter und verzweifelter als zuvor der Wolf. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren. Auch ohne aufzuschauen wusste er, dass es Black war. Aber er ließ sich vorerst nicht beirren, der Körper dieses Werwolfs war vielleicht ausgemergelt und dünn, aber er fühlte sich gut an. Tierisch gut. Fast hätte er über seinen gedanklichen Witz laut gelacht, stattdessen lugte er zwischen Kopf und Arm des Werwolf hindurch und ließ seine wandernde Hand zu dessen Brust emporklettern.

„Da musst du mir schon einen gewissen Anreiz bieten, Black."

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe, so fest, dass er Blut schmeckte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, dieses leichte Zittern, das seinen Freund schüttelte, er kannte es nur zu gut. Er konnte sich mehr als gut vorstellen, was gerade in Remus vorging, wie er versuchte, die Berührungen zu verdrängen, wie Angst, Abscheu und Ekel in ihm kämpften, und Scham. Er wusste, was er tun musste, anders ging es nicht. Niemals konnte er zulassen, dass Rukschow diese Grausamkeiten seinem besten Freund antat. Niemals! Lieber würde er sich selbst anbieten. Aber Remus sollte nicht genauso gebrochen werden, wie er. Niemand sollte das.

„Ich verrate dir, wie ich entkommen konnte."

Augenblicklich ließ Rukschow Remus los und trat um ihn herum, sein Grinsen breiter denn je. „Mit dir kann man ja doch verhandeln!"

„Sirius, nein, tu das nicht! Lass ihn nicht gewinnen."

Remus sah ihn flehend an.

Und doch sahen seine eigenen Augen nur dieses offene Hemd und die ungeschützte, nackte Haut. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dieser Einsatz ist mir zu groß, Moony. Das kann ich nicht, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen."

Rukschow brummte genervt. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Okay, ich… ich bin…" Ein Gedanke keimte in seinen Gedanken auf, nur kurz, blitzte auf wie ein Stück Metall, wenn die Sonne günstig darauf schien. Er dachte nicht über Konsequenzen nach, dazu hatte er zu wenig Zeit. „Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen, am besten zeige ich es dir."

Er atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein, schenkte Moony ein vertrauensvolles Lächeln und warf noch einen Blick auf Snape, der inzwischen wieder auf seinen Beinen stand und ihnen zusah, aber sich dabei leicht wand, als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann konzentrierte er sich und blitzschnell veränderte sich sein Körper. Seine Pfoten rutschten aus den Fesseln und er fiel zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Rukschows überraschten Blick war. In Windes Eile sprang er los, rammte sein ganzes Gewicht gegen die Brust des Russen und warf ihn damit um. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Vage registrierte er Snapes ‚Black' und Remus' ‚Verdammt'. Doch er machte sich nichts daraus. Einmal hatte er die bessere Position und mit einem Mal fragte er sich, wieso er das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Wieso hatte er sich nicht befreit, als Rukschow über ihn hergefallen war? Wieso hatte er Tatze nicht zubeißen lassen?

Egal. Genussvoll betrachtete er einen Augenblick die schreckgeweiteten Augen unter sich. Ein kehliges Knurren verließ seine Kehle, er fletschte wütend die Zähne, seine Pfoten nagelten die Schultern des Russen zu Boden. Hände schlugen nach ihm und Beine versuchten zu treten, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine Zähne suchten das zarte, empfindliche Fleisch seiner Kehle, die Schreie des Mannes hallten in seinen empfindlichen Ohren und er genoss sie. Voller Genugtuung öffnete er sein Maul, schloss seine scharfen Zähne um den Hals des Peinigers.

Gerade wollte er zubeißen, den Geschmack des Blutes kosten, fühlen wie das Gezappel unter ihm weniger wurde, wie das Leben ihn verließ, doch stattdessen traf ihn etwas in die Seite und riss ihn von seinem Opfer herunter. Überrascht jaulte er auf, als er durch die Luft flog. Hart schlug er gegen die Wand und prallte unsanft zu Boden. Benommen winselte der Hund, sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Ohr blutete. Einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwummrig und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, sah er wieder aus menschlichen Augen.

Eine Hand packte ihn grob und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Seine Wirbelsäule ächzte und vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles einen Augenblick lang. Dann erkannte er Troy, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Hinter ihm stand Rukschow, das Gesicht bleicher als sonst, die Augen voller Hass, das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt. Er atmete schwer und konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen.

„Dafür bist du fällig, Black! So schnell wirst du das hier nicht vergessen, oh nein! Du wirst jede Sekunde bereuen, ja du wirst sogar bereuen, dass du je geboren wurdest, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin! Auf Knien wirst du darum winseln, dass ich dich gnädigerweise töte. Aber das kannst du vergessen, Black. Du sollst brechen, in tausend kleine Stücke, nichts als ein Häufchen Elend!"

Mit jedem Wort verschwand Sirius' Gesichtsfarbe etwas mehr und ihm wurde bewusst, wie dumm diese dämliche Idee doch gewesen war. Natürlich mussten ihn seine Handlanger hören. Und selbst wenn er ihn getötet hätte… was dann? Die anderen hätten sie wieder eingesperrt und er wäre wegen Mordes diesmal zu Recht verurteilt worden. Deshalb hatte er sich bisher noch nicht auf diese Weise zur Wehr gesetzt.

Angst griff nach seinem Herz und schloss sich felsenfest darum. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Rukschow seine Drohungen in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Er sah Snape, wie er keuchend zu ihm rüber sah, sein Blick voller Schmerz und… Sorge? Furcht? Hilflosigkeit?

Remus Lippen bebten, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, er war wütend, und er hatte Angst, Angst um ihn, denn auch ihm war bewusst, dass Rukschow nicht spaßte. „Sirius…" hauchte er leise, verzweifelt.

Ruckartig wandte sich der Russe nach der Stimme um und sah aus, als würde ihm erst jetzt wieder klar werden, dass er nicht mit Black alleine im Raum war. Er taxierte Lupin aus stechenden Augen, ehe er seine Wärter, die alle im Raum standen – sie waren hereingeeilt, als sie seine Schreie gehört hatten – anfauchte.

„Bringt sie zurück! SOFORT!"

Troy nickte fragend in Blacks Richtung, was ihn dazu brachte, Sirius aus nur halbgeöffneten Augen finster anzublitzen. „Ihn nicht. Bring ihn in den Nebenraum!" Seine Stimme klang schneidend wie Eis.

Snape sackte fast in Ravens Arme, als dieser ihn losmachte und zur Tür schleppte. Zwei kümmerliche, kleine Wärter machten Lupin los, der seinen Blick nicht von seinem Freund nehmen konnte. Seine schmerzende Rippe nahm er überhaupt nicht wahr.

„Nein! Sirius! Nein, tu ihm das nicht an!"

Rukschow trat ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Tür zum Nebenzimmer zu. Troy zerrte den völlig willenlosen, käsebleichen Sirius ihm nach, während die anderen Snape und Remus nach draußen brachten.

„Stop!" Rukschow hielt inne, den Blick auch weiterhin zur Tür gewandt. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Sirius ins Gesicht. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme so voller eiskalter, sadistischer Grausamkeit, wie es sich selbst Sirius nicht hätte ausmalen können. In den eisblauen Augen funkelte etwas derart Bösartiges, dass er es nicht wagte, zu atmen.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt! Bringt Black in seine Zelle… und den Werwolf zu mir!"

Sirius verstand nicht, was… Langsam wurden seine Augen immer größer, als Troy ihn Richtung Tür führte und die zwei Fremden Remus, der völlig erstarrt zwischen ihnen hing, an ihm vorbeibrachten. Mit einem Schlag erwachten alle seine Lebensgeister zu ungeahnter Lebendigkeit.

„NEEEEIIIIN!"

Voller Wucht trat er nach hinten gegen Troys Schienbein und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf alles und jeden, was er treffen konnte. Wie eine Furie trat, schlug und biss er um sich. Die anderen Wärter kamen Troy zu Hilfe und versuchten den völlig Wahnsinnigen Herr zu werden. Doch Sirius war stark, viel stärker als er selbst und jeder andere es ihm zugetraut hatte. Und unablässig schrie er.

„DU SCHWEIN! DU MISTKERL! NICHT! LASS DIE FINGER VON IHM! NEEEEIIIIIN!"

Remus verschwand hinter der geöffneten Tür und Rukschow wandte sich Sirius noch einmal zu. Ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann trat auch er durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„NNNEEEEIIIINNNN! DAFÜR BRING ICH DICH UM! ICH BRIIING DIIICH UUUUUMM!"

Die zwei Wärter kamen wieder durch die Tür zurück und halfen Troy und den anderen. Zu fünft gelang es ihnen schließlich, Sirius unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sie zerrten ihn unter vereinten Kräften mit sich durch die Flure.

* * *

Ich hab euch gewarnt!

Schreibt mir einfach, was ihr denkt!

Bis Montag,

Bella


	19. Ich kann nicht mehr

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Frisch aus dem Wochenende!

Diesmal ist das Kapitel etwas kürzer, aber am Ende findet ihr die Begründung dafür!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**_'Ich kann nicht mehr!'_**

Im ehemaligen Graymes-Wohnsitz, etwas früher…

Ein voller Tag war vergangen und doch war nichts geschehen. Irgendwie hatte Harry damit gerechnet, dass zumindest irgendwas passieren würde, wenn Dumbledore doch immerhin mit ihm gesprochen hatte – wie auch immer er das angestellt hatte.

Und jetzt war schon wieder eine Nacht vergangen und der Tag war auch schon wieder zur Hälfte rum. Hatte das Türklinkensymbol nicht gereicht als Hinweis? Aber Dumbledore war intelligent und kreativ, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich darauf einen Reim zu bilden, wer dann? Und wenn sie gar nicht kommen würden, um ihn zu retten? Schließlich saß er in Voldemorts Versteck, das war sicher nicht einfach.

Unruhig lief er hin und her, soweit seine Ketten es zuließen. Von dem Essen, das man ihm magisch hingestellt hatte, hatte er keinen Bissen angerührt. Wie konnte er jetzt etwas essen? Sirius' Zeit lief ab, der Spiegel zeigte ihm nichts mehr, von Dumbledore hörte er nichts mehr und er saß hier rum und sollte essen?

Schritte hallten durch den Flur vor seiner Tür. Überrascht hielt er inne. Seit seiner Strafe war niemand mehr persönlich zu ihm gekommen. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Nervös blieb er stehen und starrte die Tür an. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sie sich und Voldemort persönlich trat ein. Er war allein, seine roten Augen funkelten, als würde ihn etwas schrecklich amüsieren.

„Hallo Harry."

Harry starrte nur verschlossen zurück. Voldemort schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf.

„Harry, Harry, Harry, was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Aber das führt wohl zu nichts. Sag, wie gefällt dir der Spiegel? Ich hab versucht, dich so oft ich etwas Amüsantes beobachtete, daran teilhaben zu lassen."

„Amüsant?" rief Harry beinahe fassungslos aus, obwohl er es doch besser wissen sollte. „Wie kann… argh… das… was willst du?" fragte er schließlich mühsam beherrscht. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn er hier losschreien und ihn beschimpfen würde.

„Ich war gerade dabei, etwas überaus Interessantes und Erheiterndes zu beobachten und dachte, ich sollte dich daran teilhaben lassen."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Spiegel waberte wie gewohnt, zerfloss in Silber und zeigte wie sonst auch das Bild der Zellen, doch diesmal waren sie leer. Harry runzelte verwirrt und irgendwie besorgt die Stirn.

„Wo sind sie?"

„Oh, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Dieser Spiegel zeigt ja nur die Zellen der drei. Lucius war natürlich so freundlich, den Zauber vor Ort etwas auszuweiten, so dass ich mich auch in anderen Räumlichkeiten etwas umsehen kann. Deine lieben Freunde und der Verräter sind beim Sicherheitschef von Askaban. Ein sehr interessanter Mensch übrigens. Er hasst nichts mehr als mich und meine Anhänger und verhält sich doch zeitgleich grausamer und skrupelloser als mancher Todesser. Ein Jammer."

Harry wusste sofort, von wem Voldemort sprach. Es konnte nicht anders sein, der Sicherheitschef musste der Mann sein, der Sirius und Snape diese grausamen Dinge angetan hatte. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken und offenbar war ihm sein Schrecken anzusehen, denn Voldemort lachte leise auf.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die letzten Tage gut aufgepasst!" Er grinste sein hässliches, verzerrtes Grinsen. „Der Gute ist auf Geständnisse aus und im Prinzip hat er auch alles, was er wollte irgendwie bekommen. Aber dann hat Black den Fehler gemacht und versucht, ihn zu töten. Ein wirklich schwerer Fehler, den der gute Werwolf wohl jetzt ausbaden muss."

Überaus besorgt und mit einem harten Knoten im Magen wagte er es, Voldemort direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieses amüsierte Funkeln, dieser Spaß, den er in dessen Augen sehen konnte, das war echt. Er zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass das, was der Spiegel ihm zeigte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Und er glaubte auch, dass Voldemort ihm gerade die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wenn du bisher gut aufgepasst hast, kannst du dir vielleicht denken, was mit dem Wolf passieren dürfte." Er lachte, kalt und fast schrill.

Harrys Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was meinte er? Was würde dieser Kerl mit Lupin machen? Was… Ein Wort fiel ihm ein, dieses schreckliche Wort, dass sich in sein Hirn gegraben hatte, kaum dass Sirius es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein… nein, das darf nicht wahr sein… bitte nicht…"

Und jetzt lachte Voldemort erst recht. Doch er sagte nichts mehr, da in diesem Moment im Spiegel zwei Türen aufgingen und Snape und Black zurück in ihre Zellen gestoßen wurden. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Harry das Bild an. Sirius schrie und schlug um sich, es brauchte ziemlich viele Männer, ihn in seine Zelle zu bugsieren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape, der einfach auf die Knie sank und mit seiner rechten Hand völlig verkrampft seinen linken Unterarm kurz vorm Ellbogen umklammerte.

Kaum schlossen sich die Türen, stürmte Sirius auch schon drauf zu, trat und schlug wie ein Wahnsinniger dagegen. So völlig außer sich hatte Harry seinen Paten noch nie erlebt. Und irgendwie machte es ihm Angst.

„NEIN! DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT MACHEN! DAS KÖNNT IHR IHM NICHT ANTUN! LASST MICH RAUS! BRINGT MICH ZU IHM! MOOOONYYYYY! ICH KRIEG DICH, RUKSCHOW! EINES TAGES! ICH BRING DICH UM! UND DU WIRST LEIDEN, DU WIRST MICH ANFLEHEN, DEM EIN ENDE ZU MACHEN! DU VERDAMMTES SCHWEEEEEEIIIN!"

Verzweifelt biss sich Harry auf die Lippe. Lupin war nicht da, er war bei Rukschow. Voldemort hatte Recht. Und nicht zuletzt sprach Sirius' Toben Bände.

Der Dunkle Lord dagegen amüsierte sich köstlich. Doch sein Blick richtete sich auch auf die andere Person und sein Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit über in seiner Hand hielt, zuckte dabei ein Stück in die Höhe.

* * *

Askaban…

„…DU VERDAMMTES SCHWEEEEEEIIIN!"

Voller Wut und Verzweiflung schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür, doch es brachte gar nichts. Sein ganzes Spektakel war hoffnungslos. Er konnte Moony nicht helfen, im Gegenteil, er war Schuld daran. Hart schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Tür, doch der Schmerz half ihm auch nicht.

„AAAAHH!"

Erschrocken und überrascht wandte er sich um, er hatte völlig vergessen, wo er war. Irgendwie verwundert starrte er Snape an. Er hockte am Boden und hielt seinen linken Arm umklammert, das Dunkle Mal schien auf der weißen Haut fast unwirklich, so tiefschwarz stach es einem ins Auge. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und kreidebleich. Sein Haar klebte ihm an der völlig verschwitzten Stirn, auch sein restlicher Oberkörper glänzte vor Schweiß. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Snape und der Tür, hinter der irgendwo Remus war, lief er zwei Schritte in die eine Richtung, dann wieder zurück.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" Wütend trat er gegen das Gitter, doch seine Entscheidung stand fest. Für Remus konnte er jetzt nichts mehr tun.

Schnell verwandelte er sich und huschte zu Snape, der inzwischen vor Schmerz stöhnend vor- und zurückwippte. Etwas ratlos blieb er stehen, dann ging er vor ihm in die Knie.

„Was ist los?" fragte er etwas ruppig, aber zu Feingefühl fühlte er sich jetzt wirklich nicht fähig.

„Es hört… nicht auf…" presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was?" Sirius verstand nicht. Zu sehr drehten sich seine Gedanken um seinen Freund, der vermutlich gerade die Hölle auf Erden durchlitt.

Snape keuchte gequält. „Es wird… schlimmer…"

Sirius zwang seine Gedanken von Remus weg zum aktuellen Problem und sein Blick fiel schließlich wieder auf das nahezu leuchtende Mal. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Er ruft dich noch immer?" fragte er irritiert.

Ein krampfhaftes Nicken folgte, Snape schaffte es nicht, zu antworten.

„Ist das normal?" Sirius kam sich seltsam dämlich vor, bei dieser Frage. Natürlich war das nicht normal, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung von dieser Materie, bis vor kurzem hatte er ja noch nicht einmal vermutet, dass der Ruf schmerzhaft war – auch wenn das Voldemort durchaus ähnlich sah. Er hatte es nie für nötig befunden, etwas darüber zu wissen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich noch mehr zusammenkrampfte.

Da leuchtete plötzlich die ganze Zelle hell auf, es kam von den Gittern. Keine Sekunde später verblasste das helle Licht wieder. „Na klasse!" entwischte es Sirius, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatten die Gitter verändert, die Stäbe waren jetzt viel näher zusammen. Nie im Leben würde er es da noch hindurchschaffen.

Ein Stöhnen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape, der offenbar versuchte, etwas zu sagen.

„Nicht… normal… eigentlich… kurzer… Stich, aber… Merliiiin…" Er biss sich gequält auf die Lippe.

Sirius Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er glaubte, langsam zu verstehen. „Er macht es mit Absicht. Er will dich quälen, oder?"

Das Nicken konnte er nur an der Bewegung von Snapes Haaren erkennen, die ihm mittlerweile ins Gesicht fielen, so tief neigte er es nach unten. Langsam begann etwas in Sirius Alarm zu schlagen. Das hier war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Snape konnte das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Er musste etwas tun, aber was?

Schnell rutschte er näher, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass dünne Blutrinnsale über Snapes Arm liefen, dort, wo sich seine Fingernägel durch seinen festen Griff in sein Fleisch bohrten. Behutsam griff er nach dessen Gesicht, strich ihm mit gespreizten Fingern die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hob es etwas an. Blut tropfte von seiner zerbissenen Lippe.

„Sieh mich an. Hörst du, Snape? Sieh mich verdammt noch mal an!"

Langsam öffneten sich die fest zugekniffenen Augen. Sirius' Hände begannen zu zittern, als er diesen Blick sah. Noch nie hatte er soviel Qual, soviel Pein in menschlichen Augen gesehen.

* * *

Bei Harry…

Fassungslos und völlig geschockt taumelte Harry rückwärts, bis die Wand ihm Halt gab. Eine unglaubliche Wut begann langsam in ihm zu gären. Aus großen Augen starrte er Voldemort an.

„Wieso? Wieso muss er so leiden?"

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte finster. „Er ist ein Verräter, eigentlich sollte er tot sein, doch er wollte nicht sterben, also muss er seine Lektion eben anders lernen."

Dabei hob er seinen Zauberstab noch ein Stück mehr und Snapes erneute Schreie gellten in Harrys Ohren.

* * *

Askaban…

Der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen brach und bevor sie sich wieder krampfhaft schlossen, gewahrte Sirius etwas noch viel grauenvolleres als bisher. Schreiend krümmte sich Snape zusammen, entzog sich so seinen Händen und fiel zur Seite. Wie ein Häufchen elend lag er vor ihm.

Sirius hielt es nicht mehr aus, jeder Mensch konnte nur ein gewisses Maß an Ungerechtigkeit ertragen und seines lief nicht mehr nur über, es explodierte gerade.

„**WIIIIIEEEESOOOO?**" Doch sein Schrei hallte nur ungehört von den kahlen, kalten Wänden wieder.

Unsicher lehnte er sich nach vorne, legte ihm hilflos eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun? Irgendwas?" Er bemerkte den verzweifelten Klang seiner Stimme gar nicht, konnte es gar nicht, dafür erschrak er zu sehr.

Plötzlich schlangen sich schlanke Finger um sein Handgelenk und hielten es krampfhaft fest. Der Griff war schmerzhaft. Zwei große, dunkle Augen, die mehr Schmerz beherbergten, als es die Augen eines Lebewesens jemals tun sollten, starrten ihn an, bohrten sich in seinen Blick.

„Befrei mich davon!" stieß er hervor.

„Was?"

Jetzt trat noch etwas anderes in diese Augen, eine Art tödliche Entschlossenheit, gepaart mit Zorn. „SCHNEID IHN MIR AB! TÖTE MICH! VÖLLIG EGAL, SOLANGE ES NUR AUFHÖRT!"

Aus großen Augen starrte er den einstigen Tränkemeister fassungslos an. Natürlich hatte er gehört, was Snape gesagt hatte, es war ja laut genug gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht mal annäherungsweise konnte er sich vorstellen, was dieser Mann für Schmerzen leiden musste, wenn er ihn um so etwas bat. Ihm blieb nur eins, da brauchte er nicht nachdenken.

„Das kann ich nicht!"

* * *

Im anderen Verlies…

„Oh mein Gott… aufhören…"

Mit Tränen in den Augen – Tränen, die er in Anbetracht von Snape niemals vermutet hätte – funkelte Harry den Dunklen Lord an, der nur amüsiert an der Wand lehnte, außer Reichweite des aufgebrachten Jungen.

„Es macht doch gerade erst Spaß!"

„Das ist… er ist doch schon völlig am Ende, verdammt! Hör auf! Bitte! BIIIITTE!"

* * *

Askaban…

Der harte Griff um Sirius' Handgelenk verschwand augenblicklich. Schneller als er es je vermutet hätte, sprang Snape auf, hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht. Und etwas glänzte in seinen Augen. Mit zwei Schritten war er an seinem Wasserkrug und trat dagegen.

„Nicht!" Doch Sirius' Schrei kam zu spät.

Platschend verteilte sich das wertvolle Wasser auf dem Boden zwischen den Scherben, deren Klirren gerade verhallte. Energisch kniete Snape sich hin und packte mit seinen klammen, blutigen Fingern eine große Scherbe.

Langsam ging Sirius ein Licht auf. Er sprang auf, doch er war nicht schnell genug.

Mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit presste Snape die scharfe Kante der Tonscherbe unterhalb seines linken Ellbogens auf seinen Arm und drückte, so fest es seine kalten Finger zuließen. Er spürte kaum, wie sich das Material in sein Fleisch schnitt, weder am Arm, noch an seinen ohnehin geschädigten Fingern. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war dieser rasende Schmerz, dieses grausige Brennen, das sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog und von seinem linken Arm ausstrahlte. Schon viel zu lang dauerte dieser Schmerz an und er wurde immer schlimmer.

Und er hielt es nicht mehr aus!

* * *

Bei Harry…

„Bitte, das wird ihn umbringen!"

„Damit würde er mir einen Gefallen tun."

* * *

Askaban…

Sirius stürzte sich auf Snape, packte seine Hand und riss ihm die Scherbe aus den glitschigen Fingern. Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

Rasend vor Wut schrie Snape auf und schlug auf Sirius ein. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der erste Hauch von Wahnsinn. Sein Blut verteilte sich bei dem entstehenden Gerangel überall, auf seinem Körper, auf Sirius, dem Boden, dem Laken, seinem Hemd, das immer noch völlig unbeachtet dort auf dem Boden lag, wo Raven es hingeworfen hatte.

Sirius versuchte, Snapes Arme zu erwischen und gleichzeitig seinen Schlägen auszuweichen. Schließlich erwischte er ein Handgelenk. Mit einer raschen Drehung gelang es ihm, sich auf Snape zu rollen, der jetzt Bauch nach unten unter ihm lag, der Arm mit dem Mal unter ihm eingeklemmt. Mit seinem Unterarm, der quer über Snapes Genick lag, hielt er dessen Kopf am Boden.

„Verdammt Snape, ich bin's. Ich will dir nur helfen!"

Der Mann unter ihm tobte verzweifelt gegen ihn und seinen festen Griff, bis seine Gegenwehr schließlich mit einem Schlag erstarb und er in sich zusammensackte. Keuchend hielt Sirius einen Augenblick inne, doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er spürte, dass Snape unter ihm atmete, was ihn irgendwie ein wenig beruhigte. Gerade, als er überzeugt war, dass er endlich bewusstlos geworden war und er aufstehen wollte, da spürte er, wie Snape anfing zu zittern. Seine Schultern zuckten. Er spürte jede Erschütterung nur zu deutlich, schließlich lag er noch der Länge nach auf dem gequälten Mann.

Unsicher, was das jetzt bedeutete, wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Bis er es hörte. Ein leises Schluchzen. Kläglicher und gequälter als er je einen Menschen hatte schluchzen hören, so voller Pein und Resignation.

Er hob seinen Arm, so dass Snape seinen Kopf frei bewegen konnte, doch er rührte sich nicht. Keinen Millimeter. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht etwas, so dass er nicht völlig auf dem anderen lag. Eine gewaltige Gänsehaut zierte seinen ganzen Körper bei diesem Schluchzen. Sogar seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Kein Mensch sollte so ein Geräusch hören müssen. Niemand sollte gezwungen sein, solche Laute von sich zu geben.

„Snape?" fragte er zaghaft. Vorsichtig strich er mit einer Hand den schwarzen Vorhang von Snapes Gesicht weg. Augenblicklich biss er sich auf die Zähne, an irgendwas musste er seine Gefühle ja auslassen.

Tränen rannen dem einst so unerschütterlichen Mann in Strömen über die Wangen, benetzten sein Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Blut seiner Lippe.

„Snape?" fragte er noch mal. Er fühlte sich, als brauche er eine Antwort, als müsse er hören, dass der Mann unter ihm tatsächlich noch lebe, weil er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte. Das hier war alles so… irreal. Wieso konnte er aus diesem Traum nicht einfach erwachen?

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, leise, brüchig. Er brauchte etwas, um zu verstehen, dass es Snapes Stimme war. Er klang so völlig am Ende, so kläglich, weinerlich, verzweifelt.

„…kann nicht mehr… Ich… halt das nicht mehr aus… bitte… bitte aufhören… ich kann… nicht mehr… biiitte…"

Sirius spürte, wie sich Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sammelten. Sie tropften in Snapes Nacken, als er sich vorbeugte und dem Mann tröstlich über die Haare strich. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, aber ich kann nicht. Es wird wieder aufhören, bestimmt! Ganz bestimmt!"

Seine Stimme brach. Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Konnte nicht weiter lügen. Er wusste nicht, ob diese Schmerzen enden würden, bevor Snape daran zugrunde ging.

* * *

Bei Harry…

Seine Tränen flossen jetzt auch in Strömen. Er hörte das Schluchzen, hörte Sirius Verzweiflung aus dessen Stimme sprechen, er konnte es nicht mehr mitansehen. Wimmernd fiel er auf die Knie.

„Bitte, BITTE! AUFHÖREN, BITTE!"

Voldemort zischte zornig auf. Seit einer Weile ging ihm dieser Bengel mit seiner Jaulerei dann doch ziemlich auf die Nerven. Und auch dieser heulende Snape erheiterte ihn nicht so sehr, wie er es angenommen hatte. Als die zwei gekämpft hatten, als Snape sich die Tonscherbe in den Arm rammte, das hatte ihn überaus erheitert. Aber jetzt? Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, was für einen Jammerlappen er all die Jahre in seinen Reihen hatte. Und er hatte einst so große Stücke auf ihn gehalten.

„BIIIIITTEEEE!"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!" fauchte er ungehalten und sprang ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Mit seiner Hand stieß er den Jungen von sich, dass er gegen die Wand prallte. „Du langweilst mich mit deinem Gejammere. Und er genauso."

Damit wandte er sich schwungvoll um, dass seine schwarze Robe wild flatterte. Noch ehe Harry begriff, hatte sich die Tür geschlossen und das Bild im Spiegel verblasste.

„Nein!" hauchte er entsetzt. Jetzt würde er nicht erfahren, ob Voldemort seiner Bitte doch noch nachgekommen war, weil er so genervt war, oder ob Snape langsam und qualvoll an seinem Schmerz verging.

* * *

Askaban…

Die zwei Fremden zogen ihn in das angrenzende Zimmer, noch immer gellte ihm Sirius' Schrei in den Ohren und noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich begreifen, was hier geschah. Wie versteinert ließ er sich weiterzerren, ließ zu, dass man ihm die Arme über den Kopf zog und wieder Fesseln um seine Handgelenke legte. Erst als Rukschow mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln den Raum betrat und die Türe hinter sich schloss, fiel diese seltsame Starre von ihm ab. Seine Hände zitterten und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, damit sie nicht laut klapperten.

Langsam kam der Russe auf ihn zu, maß seinen Körper von oben bis unten, mit Blicken, die Remus Angst machten. Er zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab und das bereits geöffnete Hemd flatterte leise zu Boden. Remus schloss die Augen, wünschte sich ganz intensiv an einen anderen Ort. Doch es half nichts, wie auch?

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, kraulte sich ein wenig durch seine spärliche Brustbehaarung. Dann verschwand sie, nur ein Finger blieb zurück, der ein paar seiner Narben nachzeichnete. Narben, die er sich in Vollmondnächten selbst zugefügt hatte.

„Wirklich interessant!" säuselte der Russe, von seiner gerade noch sehr präsenten Wut war nichts mehr zu hören.

Entweder hatte er sich verdammt gut im Griff – was Remus jetzt weniger glauben konnte – oder seine eigene Anwesenheit hier entschädigte Rukschow dafür – was Remus wirklich nicht hoffte. Er hatte Sirius gesehen, dieses menschliche Wrack, nachdem sein Gegenüber mit ihm fertig gewesen war und dennoch konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, zu was für Grausamkeiten er im Detail fähig war. Was er sich gerade alles genüsslich ausmalte, nur für ihn. Ein Schauder durchlief seinen schmächtigen Körper und bescherte ihm einen Gruß von seiner Rippe.

„Als du hier angekommen bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du einmal hier bei mir landen würdest. Du bist zu unscheinbar, und doch… Black hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, allein das macht dich schon zu etwas Besonderem. Du bist eigentlich ein bisschen zu klein für meinen Geschmack, andererseits… ich hatte noch nie einen Werwolf unter mir."

Gänsehaut ließ jedes noch so kleine Härchen an seinen Armen und seinem Nacken senkrecht stehen. Wenn er bis jetzt noch den geringsten Hauch von Hoffnung gehabt hatte, so hatte dieser letzte Satz ihn in tausend Einzelteile zerschlagen.

Der Finger umkreiste seinen Nabel, weitere Finger gesellten sich dazu und strichen seine Seite entlang hoch, bis sie schließlich die hässliche dunkelblaue Verfärbung erreichten, die von seiner gebrochenen Rippe zeugte. Dann verschwanden sie. Gerade wollte er leise aufatmen, als er den Körper des anderen dicht vor sich spürte. Als er sprach, war die Stimme viel zu nach an seinem Ohr.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, was du so zu bieten hast."

Zwei große Hände legten sich an seine Hüften und tasteten sich zu seinem Hintern, welchen sie grob packten und ein wenig kneteten. Er hörte ein leises Lachen.

„Liegt gut in der Hand, fast besser als der von deinem Freundchen."

Remus konnte nicht anders, er wandte sein Gesicht ab, so weit es ging und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, er wollte diesen Kerl nicht ansehen. Vielleicht würde es dadurch eine Spur weniger real.

Dass er sich täuschte, wusste er, als eine Hand losließ und sich nach vorne in seinen Schritt tastete. Mit leichtem Druck strich sie über sein Glied, rieb darüber und drückte leicht.

„Das dürfte vielversprechend werden." brummte der Russe leise, aber wohlweislich verständlich vor sich hin.

* * *

Der Körper unter ihm sackte mit einem Mal noch ein Stück mehr in sich zusammen, ansonsten änderte sich nichts. Seine Schultern bebten weiterhin, seine Tränen flossen ebenfalls noch.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was war geschehen? Er beschloss, endlich von seinem einstigen Rivalen herunterzusteigen. Als er sich erhob, blieb sein Shirt an Snapes Verbrennung kleben. Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Mit einem überaus schlechten Gewissen und zittrigen Fingern fummelte er das Shirt so behutsam wie möglich aus der Wunde, aber Snape reagierte in keinster Weise darauf.

„Snape?" fragte er leise und strich dem Angesprochenen dabei sanft über die Stirn. Sie war heißer als beim letzten Mal. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn das Fieber durch diese Strapazen nicht in die Höhe gestiegen wäre. „Snape? Kannst du mich hören?"

Die blutigen Lippen bewegten sich leicht, formten ein einziges, dahingehauchtes Wort.

„… danke…"

Danke? Was meint er denn damit? Genervt schlug er sich an die Stirn. Er hatte vorher darum gefleht, dass es endlich aufhören möge, dann bedeutete ‚danke' sicherlich, dass der Schmerz vorbei war.

Mit einem erleichterten und doch auch weniger als halbherzigen Lächeln strich er Snape beruhigend über die Haare und legte seine Hand um dessen blutige Rechte. „Es ist vorbei, Snape! Hörst du? Vorbei!"

Der Mann vor ihm regte sich etwas, sein Oberkörper zuckte seltsam, sein Gesicht verzog sich und seine Muskulatur spannte sich vollkommen an. Sirius hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber zu rätseln, Snape kam ihm zuvor. Unter völliger Anstrengung würgte er, verkrampfte sich und würgte weiter. Schleimige, sauer riechende Galle quoll aus seinem Mund.

Schnell sprang Sirius über Snape hinweg auf dessen andere Seite und zog seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper ein Stück zurück. Niemand sollte in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen liegen müssen. Behutsam hob er den Kopf des Tränkemeisters ein wenig an und strich ihm die Haare hinter die Ohren, ehe er seine Hand über dessen Schultern streicheln ließ, ihm das Gefühl gab, nicht allein zu sein.

Die ganze Zeit murmelte er beruhigende Worte, während er darauf wartete, dass Snape wieder zur Ruhe kam, dass das krampfhafte Würgen, welches doch nichts mehr zu Tage förderte, endlich nachließ. Zurück blieb ein völlig zusammengesunkener, zitternder Mann, dem auch jetzt noch Tränen übers Gesicht rannen.

„Du solltest nicht hier auf dem Boden liegen." Er schritt wieder um den Mann herum und schob sorgsam seine Hände unter den geschundenen Körper. Vorsichtig trug er ihn zur Pritsche und bettete ihn auf die Seite. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er das Hemd und das Laken aufgesammelt. Vom Laken riss er zuerst zwei längere Streifen und ein kleineres Stück ab, ehe er es zusammen mit dem Hemd als Decke über Snape ausbreitete.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er damit begann, sich Snapes Verletzungen anzusehen. Vorsichtig zog er dessen linken Arm etwas unter seinem Körper hervor, er fühlte sich kalt an. Überall waren Blutflecken darauf, dennoch fand er den Schnitt ziemlich schnell. Er war tiefer, als er vermutet hatte, doch durch den stetigen Druck darauf, als er auf Snape und dessen Arm gelegen war, hatte die Blutung offenbar stark nachgelassen. Nur noch ein kleines Rinnsal quoll träge daraus hervor. Vorsichtig wickelte er einen Stoffstreifen darum und knotete ihn fest. Genauso verfuhr er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand, deren erste Fingerglieder jeweils zerschnitten waren. Behutsam schob er die Arme zurück unter die Decke und betrachtete Snapes Gesicht.

Irgendetwas in ihm drin krampfte sich dabei zusammen und er biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. Er schmeckte Blut und wischte es unwirsch weg. Mit dem kleineren Stück Tuch trocknete er dessen Gesicht von all den Tränen und wischte ihm die letzten Speichelreste von den blutigen Lippen. Diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, all das übrige Blut wegzuwischen, erstens war es überall und zweitens hatte er kein Wasser mehr dazu.

Seufzend setzte er sich neben Snape, hob dessen Kopf vorsichtig an und legte ihn auf seinen Oberschenkel. Instinktiv wanderte seine Hand zu dessen Gesicht und strich beruhigend über Stirn und Wangen.

Blind starrte er geradeaus, doch er sah eigentlich nichts außer diesem letzten, berechnenden Grinsen von Rukschow. Dieses hinterhältige, amüsierte Funkeln in diesen kalten Augen.

Jetzt, wo Snape völlig ruhig neben ihm lag, entweder bewusstlos oder den wohlverdienten Schlaf der Gefolterten schlafend, kehrten seine Gedanken zu ihrem Verhör zurück, zu Rukschow, zu Remus!

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als sich ihm unweigerlich Bilder aufdrängten von all den grässlichen Sachen, zu denen der Russe fähig war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Moony. Das ist alles meine Schuld!"

* * *

So, dieses Kapitel war eher kurz. Das liegt daran, dass hier jetzt eigentlich der Teil käme, den ich hier nicht veröffentlichen werde. Dieser fehlende Teil ist unerheblich für das Verständnis der restlichen Geschichte. Wer ihn aber trotzdem unbedingt haben will, der sagt mir einfach Bescheid und ich schick ihn euch als PM oder per Email.

Bei der Gelegenheit dürft ihr mir auch gerne sagen, was ihr bisher so denkt über die Geschichte! *g*

Bis demnächst,

Bella


	20. Dunkelheit

Hallo, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Und diesmal mit meinem persönlichen Lieblingskapitel.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**_Dunkelheit_**

Gabriel Bride war der erste, der den markerschütternden Schrei des Sicherheitschef hörte, und er beeilte sich auch sofort, an den Ort des Geschehens zu kommen und dessen Befehl auszuführen. Immerhin kannte er die gefürchteten Launen seines Vorgesetzten. Auch wenn er erst seit drei Woche hier in Askaban arbeitete, das hatte er schnell gelernt.

Er war mit seinen 22 Jahren der Jüngste im ‚Team', wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Und er war kräftig und nicht so dumm wie einige der Männer, die hier ihr Geld verdienten. Ihm gefiel sein Job, meistens jedenfalls. Immerhin war er dafür zuständig, dass die Verbrecher dieser Gesellschaft hinter Schloss und Riegel blieben und ihre Strafe absaßen, die sie meist mehr als verdient hatten. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Sicherheitschef gerne mal etwas härter durchgriff, wenn ihm was nicht passte und er hatte auch schon den ein oder anderen Gefangenen mit kleineren Platzwunden und Blutergüssen gesehen. Aber was machte das schon? Diese Menschen hatten meist gemordet oder gefoltert, da war es nur recht, dass sie auch mal etwas abbekamen.

Und dennoch, sein Boss war ihm nicht ganz geheuer, geschweige denn sympathisch. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er Gerüchte gehört hatte, leises Gemurmel hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass sich Rukschow auch gerne mal an wehrlosen Häftlingen vergriff. Gabriel wusste nicht, ob dieses Gerücht der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, er wusste nur, dass Vergewaltigung etwas Grässliches war, etwas, das er verachtete, und das schon gar nicht als Strafe eingesetzt werden sollte.

Endlich erreichte er den Ort des Geschehens. Das Verhörzimmer. Die Tür stand offen, der Raum war leer, bis auf zwei Roben, die achtlos am Boden lagen. Er wusste von Geoff Hurley, seinem Kollegen, dass Rukschow die drei neuesten Gefangenen, an denen er irgendwie einen Narren gefressen hatte – was durchaus negativ für die Betreffenden war – hier heute verhört hatte.

Wenn hier niemand war, dann vermutlich in der angrenzenden Kammer. Er hob die zwei Roben auf, eine zerschlissene braune und eine schwarze, die an mehreren Stellen vor eingetrocknetem Blut nur so starrte. Die Schultern zuckend ging er weiter und öffnete die Tür. Er musste schlucken, als er das Bild vor sich sah. Jetzt wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass es sich um kein Gerücht handelte.

Vor ihm kniete einer der drei Gefangenen, er glaubte, es war der Werwolf. Er war splitterfasernackt, seine Arme an die Decke gekettet. Bewusstlos hing er in seinen Fesseln, Blut tropfte von seiner Lippe auf seinen schmächtigen Körper. Etwas Schleimiges klebte in seinem Mundwinkel, das er schließlich als Erbrochenes identifizierte, als er den Rest davon am Boden entdeckte. Ein riesiger Bluterguss, der schon ein klein wenig älter war, prangte an seinem Brustkorb.

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte und wusste, dass dieses Tier ein junges Mädchen kaltblütig ermordet hatte, so weckte dieser grausige Anblick doch sein Mitleid. Langsam ging er auf den Mann zu, griff mit seinem Arm von hinten um dessen Brustkorb, ehe er die Fesseln löste. Schwer sackte er in seine Arme. Er hob den Körper hoch und legte ihn auf den Tisch, der Boden war schließlich eiskalt. Dabei fiel ihm auch das Blut auf, das überall an der Rückseite seiner Beine klebte. Jetzt gab es wirklich keine Zweifel mehr. Bride biss sich auf die Lippe. Rukschow war um keinen Deut besser, als der ganze Abschaum, den sie hier beherbergten, das war ihm gerade klar geworden.

Mit entschlossenem Gesicht hob er die Kleidung vom Boden auf und zog sie dem Mann mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wieder an. Er wollte ihn nicht so nackt durch halb Askaban tragen, nicht nach allem, was er offenbar schon hatte erdulden müssen. Vorsichtig legte er sich den bewusstlosen Körper über die Schultern, dann nahm er die Roben in die Hand und stapfte davon.

Mit dem ungewohnten Gewicht auf den Schultern kam ihm der Weg wesentlich länger vor als er eigentlich war. Er suchte kurz die richtige Zelle, öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür und trat ein. Er war noch nie in einer dieser Gruppenzellen gewesen. An der Pritsche angekommen ließ er den Mann behutsam von seinen Schultern gleiten und legte ihn hin. Ihm war bewusst, dass er dafür Ärger bekommen würde, wenn ihn jemand erwischte, doch es war niemand in der Nähe gewesen und irgendwie brachte er es jetzt auch nicht fertig, diesen Mann einfach auf den Boden zu werfen und zu gehen. Die Roben breitete er als Decken über ihn und wollte schon wieder gehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Seltsames sah.

Er schaute in die Nachbarzelle, dort lag ein weiterer Mann, der so blass war, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob er nur bewusstlos war oder tot. Ein Laken hing über ihm, etwas verrutscht, so dass es den Blick unter die Pritsche etwas verdeckte. Aber eben nicht ganz. Dort kauerte etwas Schwarzes, Pelziges. Hatte Hurley ihm nicht auch erzählt, dass dieser berühmt berüchtigte Black offenbar ein Animagus war und so das letzte Mal entkommen konnte, ja, es so sogar beinahe geschafft hätte, seinen Boss zu töten?

Aber wieso war er in der anderen Zelle, das Tier sah groß aus und die Gitter waren ziemlich eng. Er beschloss ausnahmsweise, es nicht zu beachten. Vermutlich wollte er dem anderen nur irgendwie beistehen und so wie der aussah, brauchte er das auch. Ihm reichte es heute mit Leid. Irgendwann würde es schon auffliegen, dass Black dort drüben war, aber nicht jetzt. Er hatte bald Feierabend und er wollte nach Hause, er musste nachdenken. Die Zelle schloss er hinter sich wieder.

* * *

Je länger die Minuten sich hinzogen, desto länger verweilte Sirius' Blick sorgenvoll an Remus' Zellentür. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er schon seit Stunden, seit Tagen hier sitzen und warten. Die Sorge hielt sein Herz in eisernem Griff umklammert, während die Schuld mit scharfen Zähnen daran nagte. Er sollte es sein, der jetzt unter dem Russen zu leiden hatte, nicht Moony. Schon gar nicht Moony!

Hart schlug er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, als er auf einmal Schritte hörte. Mit einem Schlag arbeitete sein Verstand auf Hochtouren. Wenn jemand kam, würde man ihn hier drin finden – was früher oder später so und so der Fall sein würde, aber später war besser als früher. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung ließ er das Laken so hängen, dass es ihm unter der Pritsche etwas Schutz bot, aber dennoch an Snapes Körper hielt. In Hundegestalt versteckte er sich und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Die Zellentür sprang auf und ein ziemlich junger Wärter trat langsam ein, auf seinen gebeugten Schultern lag Remus' schlaffer Leib. Sorgsam bettete der Junge seinen Freund auf die Pritsche und deckte ihn auch noch mit den Roben zu. Sirius war ehrlich verwirrt. Da wandte der Wärter den Kopf und blickte in seine Richtung, Sirius erstarrte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde dem Typen direkt in die Augen sehen, doch er drehte sich nach einem kurzen Blick in die beiden anderen leeren Zellen dennoch um und verschwand wortlos. Wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, würde er das schon bald wissen.

Schnell, beinahe hektisch, kroch er unter der Pritsche hervor, zog schon während der Verwandlung das Laken wieder über Snapes Körper und eilte mit zwei großen Schritten ans Gitter.

„Moony? Moony, bitte sag was!"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, nicht mal eine Reaktion. Er lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Seine Lippe blutete und schwoll langsam an und an seinem Kiefer, kurz vor dem Ohr, verfärbte sich die Haut unter seinen spärlichen Bartstoppeln bläulich. Hatte dieses Schwein ihn auch noch geschlagen? Reichte es noch nicht, ihm seine Würde zu nehmen?

„Moony?" versuchte er es noch mal, aber er musste einsehen, dass Remus nicht reagieren würde. Nicht im Moment.

Schweren Herzens und mit einem schweren Kloß im Hals wandte er sich ab und kehrte zu Snapes Pritsche zurück, wo er sich wieder setzte. Wie schon zuvor streichelte er dem Tränkemeister beruhigend über Haare und Gesicht, aber sein Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf Remus. Diesmal dienten die gleichförmigen Bewegungen seiner Hände eher seiner eigenen Beruhigung. Er fühlte sich so schuldig, so gottverdammt schuldig. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen? Wieso hatte er auch unbedingt im dämlichsten Moment überhaupt an Rache denken müssen? Wieso hatte er nicht _einmal_ nachdenken können, bevor er handelte?

* * *

Bohrender Kopfschmerz war es, der ihn schließlich langsam aber sicher aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zog. Stöhnend erwachte er und wünschte sich sofort, wieder wegzudriften, ins Reich der wohltuenden Dunkelheit. Doch sein Kopf tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.

„Moony?"

Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er wollte seine Hand heben, um sich den pulsierenden Schädel zu halten, aber sein Arm fühlte sich seltsam pelzig an, nicht schlimm, aber ein bisschen. Außerdem fühlte er sich unglaublich schlapp. Ihm war kalt und doch fühlten sich seine Wangen seltsam heiß an. Was war passiert? Er drehte sich leicht und bereute es augenblicklich. Sofort stach ihm ein scharfer Schmerz in die Brust, der ihn aufstöhnen ließ, dicht gefolgt von einem Brennen in seinem Allerwertesten.

Und mit einem Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, traf ihn wie ein Klatscher ins Gesicht, was ihm ein gequältes Keuchen entlockte.

„Moony? Sag doch was. Hörst du mich?"

Sirius. Nicht Sirius, er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden, er wollte mit niemandem reden. Wie war er überhaupt zurück in die Zelle gekommen? Und wer hatte ihn angezogen? Rukschow sicherlich nicht, nicht nachdem er mehr oder weniger auf dessen bestes Stück gekotzt hatte.

„Mmhh?" gab er widerwillig von sich. Sein Magen rumorte noch immer, ebenso wie seine Nase noch immer diesen Geruch wahrnahm, nach blutigem Steak und Schweiß.

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Unsicher haspelte er vor sich hin, bis er ein kleinlautes ‚Wie geht's dir?' rausbrachte.

Ungewollt schnaubte Remus laut auf. Was war das denn für eine Frage?

Unbehaglich rutschte er ein bisschen hin und her, irgendwie passte es ihm nicht, so zu liegen, wie er lag. Er verstand selbst nicht, wieso, bis er sich mit der Hand abstützte und damit direkt das Holz der Pritsche berührte. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich seine Unterlage an wie dieser Tisch, er glaubte wieder zu spüren, wie das Holz sich an seinem Oberkörper rieb, während Rukschow...

Er wollte nicht daran denken.

Ohne auf seine Rippe zu achten, stemmte er sich hoch, ignorierte den Schwindel und jeden Schmerz, stand einfach auf und trat ein paar wacklige Schritte von der Pritsche weg, ehe er sich schwer gegen die raue Wand lehnte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten. Seine Beine waren schrecklich wackelig und er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch würde aufrecht halten können. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich nie wieder auf dieses Ding würde legen können!

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung? Remus?"

Sirius klang besorgt.

„Nein!" keuchte er kalt, als er seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Was sollte auch bitte in Ordnung sein? Er fühlte sich so unglaublich schmutzig. Da spürte er etwas, ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und seine Handrücken begannen zu jucken. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung!" presste er leise hervor.

Diese Worte versetzten Sirius einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage traf, obwohl er es doch hätte wissen müssen. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sein Freund sagen würde ‚schon okay Tatze, war halb so wild, das überleb ich schon'? Natürlich nicht! Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ein winzig kleiner Teil in ihm gegen jeden Realismus dennoch auf etwas Ähnliches gehofft. Doch wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er auch, dass er Remus nie geglaubt hätte, wenn dieser versucht hätte, das Geschehene herunterzuspielen.

Sein Mund war trocken und seine Hände klammerten sich fester um die Gitterstäbe.

„Moony, es… es tut mir so leid… ich wollte…" begann er verzweifelt.

Weiter kam er nicht, als schon wieder die Gitter zum Leuchten anfingen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ er die Stäbe los und beobachtete den grünlichen Schimmer. Nach nicht mal einer Sekunde war es vorbei, alles sah wie vorher aus.

„Was war das schon wieder?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Weiß nicht." gestand Remus wahrheitsgemäß, aber er hatte da ein ganz mieses Bauchgefühl.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Gitter, betrachtete die Stäbe genau. Irgendwas war anders, irgendwas… und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Nein!" keuchte er entsetzt. Mit ausgestreckter Hand umfasste er einen der Stäbe, jeder Warnung von Sirius zum Trotz. Und es geschah rein gar nichts. „Nein!" Aus schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte er auf den Gitterstab in seiner Hand. Seine Nackenmuskulatur verspannte sich zusehends, was seine Verzweiflung nur noch schürte. „Bitte nicht!" hauchte er voller seelischer Pein. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank langsam zu Boden.

„Remus! Hey, Moony, was… was hast du? Was… was ist los? Rede mit mir Moony, bitte!"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, sah nur wie sein Freund völlig abwesend und hektisch atmend in seiner Zelle am Gitter saß und nahezu panisch vor sich hinstarrte. Etwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht, aber was?

„Hey! Moony! Is doch super, wenn die Gitter nicht mehr aus Silber sind, dann musst du nicht mehr aufpassen, dass du dich verletzt." Nur, wieso waren sie plötzlich nicht mehr aus Silber? Rukschow würde so etwas nie ohne Grund, ohne Hintergedanken tun.

Remus Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr verletzen, nein. Aber jetzt werde ich euch verletzen können!" Wie in Zeitlupe hob er sein Gesicht, grenzenlose Verzweiflung sprach aus seiner gesamten Mimik. Dann sah Sirius es, sah die gelben Augen, die Augen eines Tieres.

„Oh Merlin!" rutschte es ihm heraus. „Heute? Jetzt? Das… das kann nicht sein! Darf nicht sein... Sag mir… sag mir, dass du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst… bitte…" Selten hatte er so gestottert in seinem Leben. Ihm war bewusst, dass er hier Wunschdenken äußerte und es sinnlos war, aber ihn traf diese Tatsache völlig unvorbereitet. Er war mit seinen Gedanken in letzter Zeit verständlicherweise bei anderen Dingen gewesen, die Verwandlung hatte er dabei schlichtweg vergessen.

Und das gerade jetzt! Remus war völlig geschwächt, er war gerade von Rukschow vergewaltigt worden, er war verletzt und jetzt waren auch noch diese verdammten Gitter nicht mehr aus Silber.

Remus dagegen schüttelte nur zittrig den Kopf. „Der Vollmond wird jeden Moment aufgeee-aaaahhhh!"

Nahtlos ging das Wort in einen gellenden, gequälten Schrei über. Mit verkrampften Gliedern sackte Remus zur Seite und blieb zuckend liegen. Sein Schrei ging in ein kehliges, tiefes Gurgeln über als ihm die Luft ausging. Dunkles Fell spross aus seiner Haut, an Händen und Hals und im Gesicht. Ein schmatzendes Reißen ließ Sirius wie jedes Mal zusammenzucken. So viele Male hatte er die Verwandlung jetzt schon miterlebt und doch brachte es ihn jedes Mal fast um den Verstand, zu hören, wie die Haut seines Freundes entlang seiner Wirbelsäule aufriss und so der massigeren Gestalt des Wolfes Platz schuf. Knirschen wie von aneinander reibenden Kieselsteinen folgte, begleitet von grausigem Knacken, als seine Knochen brachen, sich verschoben und verzerrten, andere Formen bildeten und wieder zusammenwuchsen. Die Kleidung zerriss innerhalb von Sekunden in zahlreiche Fetzen. Wie von unsichtbaren Händen gequetscht verformte sich Remus' Gesicht, zog sich in die Länge, Mund und Nase zogen sich nach vorne, die Ohren dagegen in die Höhe. Ein jämmerliches Quietschen entfloh dem Wolf, ehe er gequält aufheulte. Die Verwandlung war vollbracht.

Etwas unsicher erhob sich der Wolf, seine Bewegungen waren vorsichtig, er hatte ganz offenbar Schmerzen, Remus' Schmerzen. Als er mit seiner linken Vorderpfote auftrat, jaulte er überrascht und wütend auf. Er knurrte kehlig vor sich hin. Offensichtlich machte ihn diese Tatsache ziemlich wütend. Langsam trat Sirius einen Schritt vom Gitter zurück. Sofort ruckte der Kopf des Tieres in seine Richtung. Die gelben Augen funkelten ihn voller Mordlust an.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er voller Inbrunst. „Hey Moony, ich bins! Komm, du kennst mich doch, oder?"

Der Werwolf knurrte ihn nur wütend an.

„Das bedeutet wohl nein."

Erschrocken schrie Sirius auf und taumelte zurück. Moony war ohne Vorwarnung losgesprungen und hieb jetzt zähnefletschend mit seiner Pranke zwischen den Gitterstäben nach ihm. Er hatte sich gerade noch so davor retten können. Hektisch atmend trat er den strategischen Rückzug an.

„Definitiv ein Nein!"

Der Wolf zog sich zurück, lief ein paar Mal unruhig und etwas humpelnd im Kreis umher, suchte seine Zelle ab und sprang gegen jede Wand, kratzte energisch an der Tür. Immer wieder knurrte er, jaulte wütend oder fletschte die Zähne. Fuchsteufelswild warf er sich der ganzen Länge nach gegen die Gitterstäbe, ehe er seine langen, scharfen Zähne um einen davon schloss und wie ein Wahnsinniger darauf herumbiss und –riss.

„Merlin, steh mir bei!" hauchte Sirius leise, dem langsam etwas mulmig wurde. So außer sich hatte er Moony noch nie erlebt. Aber bisher war er ja auch nie so aussichtslos eingeschlossen gewesen, bisher war er nie verletzt gewesen und hatte schon vor der Verwandlung Schmerzen gelitten. Und all diese Faktoren zusammen ergaben eine verdammt explosive Mischung.

Ein Knirschen schreckte ihn auf. Der Stab hatte nachgegeben, war völlig in Remus' Zelle hineingebogen. Der Wolf fixierte ihn aus seinen unheimlichen Augen, steckte ungestüm seinen Kopf in die entstandene Lücke, doch er passte gerade mal bis zum Hals hindurch. Wütend brüllte das Tier los und verbiss sich gleich in der nächsten Stange.

„Shihiiiit!"

Es würde nicht mehr ewig dauern und Moony hatte das lächerliche Gitter überwunden. Tatze würde alle Mühe haben, sich den völlig ausgerasteten Werwolf vom Hals zu schaffen. Da fiel sein Blick auf etwas Schwarzes.

„Snape! Oh verdammt nochmal!"

Den hatte er völlig vergessen. Er war immer noch bewusstlos – was auch kein Wunder war – und was noch wichtiger war, er war völlig wehrlos, selbst wenn er wach wäre. Das ideale Futter. Langsam trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Den rasenden Moony im Zaum halten, während Frischfleisch in Prankenreichweite wartete, dem aber nichts passieren durfte.

Das Einzige, was ihm auf die Schnelle überhaupt einfiel, war Snape an einen Ort zu bringen, den er besser verteidigen konnte als die Pritsche. Eilig hob er den schlaffen Körper an und setzte ihn in eine der Zimmerecken, wo er an die Wand gesunken liegen blieb. Das Laken fiel dabei unbeachtet zu Boden. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich verwandelte und sofort bellend auf den Wolf zustürzte.

Mit ein paar gut gezielten Pfotenhieben und Bissen, die jedoch nicht trafen, lenke er den wütenden Wolf vom Gitter ab. Die Ohren ganz eng angelegt, die Zähne gefletscht und das Fell aufgestellt stand er nun vor Tatze. Was sollte er tun? Hier in der Zelle bleiben und darauf warten, dass er irgendwann sowieso durchbrach? Oder sollte er hinüberspringen, solange der Durchgang noch frei war und Moony ablenken, erschöpfen, in der Hoffnung, dass er selbst mehr Energie hatte als der wütende Wolf?

Er wusste es nicht.

In diesem Moment erlosch das Licht und stockdunkle Finsternis umgab ihn mit einem Schlag. Er sah rein gar nichts mehr, aber er hörte das Atmen des Werwolfs.

* * *

Mühsam kämpfte sich sein Bewusstsein zurück an die Oberfläche seines Seins. Das erste, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war die unglaubliche Kälte. Er fror erbärmlich und jetzt, wo ihm das bewusst wurde, begann er heftig zu zittern. Und mit dem Zittern kam der Schmerz. Zuckte durch seinen geschundenen Rücken, stach ihm in seine Muskeln, die allesamt völlig verkrampft waren. Gequält stöhnte er auf, doch besser wurde dadurch nichts. Sein Bewusstsein wollte sich schon wieder verabschieden, driftete zurück in die wohltuende Dunkelheit, als er ganz am Rande die Geräusche wahrnahm. Angestrengt kämpfte er um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Körper und versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er gehört hatte.

Da war ein dumpfer Schlag, dann Keuchen, ein leises, schmerzhaftes Heulen. Es folgte das leise Sirren, wie wenn etwas schnell durch die Luft fliegt, ein schmatzendes Reißen, gequältes Jaulen. Seltsames Kratzen und undeutliches Wimmern.

Er konnte diese Geräusche nicht einordnen, konnte im Moment gar nichts einordnen. Wo war er überhaupt und was war passiert? Wieso fühlte er sich so schrecklich? Warum tat ihm alles weh und wieso zum Henker war es so verdammt kalt? Doch er wusste keine Antworten.

Unsicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte, öffnete er langsam die Augen. Doch da war überhaupt nichts. Alles war stockdunkel. War er blind?

Nein, das glaubte er nicht.

Konzentrier dich, Severus! Was ist passiert, bevor du hier aufgewacht bist?

Doch in dieser unmöglichen Haltung, in der er dasaß, konnte er nicht nachdenken. Er lehnte völlig schief und zusammengesunken mit einem Teil seines Rückens an einer rauen, kalten Wand. Und er trug kein Hemd, keine Robe, kein gar nichts am Oberkörper. Das erklärte zumindest die Kälte. Er streckte die Hände aus, um nach dem Boden und den Wänden zu tasten, damit er sich einigermaßen aufrappeln oder zumindest gerade hinsetzen konnte, aber fast augenblicklich machte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem linken Arm breit und er bemerkte, dass ihm seine Hände nicht so gehorchten, wie sie es sollten.

Das war der Moment, als sich die Erinnerung wie eine siedendheiße Flut über ihm ergoss. Das Verhör, Blacks Angriff auf Rukschow, die grausigen Schmerzen, die immer schlimmer geworden waren, seine Bitte, ihm den Arm abzuschneiden, danach wurde es dunkel. Er wusste nicht mehr, was dann geschehen war. Offensichtlich war er bewusstlos geworden und das Licht war gelöscht worden.

Ein lautes Klirren, wie wenn etwas Großes gegen die Gitterstäbe prallt, dicht gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Instinktiv riss er die Augen auf, doch er sah immer noch überhaupt nichts.

Was ging da vor? War er wirklich noch in seiner Zelle?

Er konnte die Geräusche nicht einordnen, außerdem drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Zitternd rutschte er etwas zur Seite, bis er sich richtig an die Wand lehnen konnte. Er war so unglaublich müde und geschafft und die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken wallten wieder auf. Wo war sein Hemd?

Knurren.

Knurren?

Langsam wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr nur vor Kälte zitterte. Angst kroch in ihm hoch und umklammerte ihn mit ihren eisigen Fingern. Dieses Geräusch weckte Erinnerungen, die er ganz tief in sich vergraben hatte, die er hatte für immer vergessen wollen. Und dennoch weigerte sich sein Verstand zu verstehen.

Was war hier los?

„Black?" fragte er unsicher und krächzig. Seine Stimme hörte sich grausam an und sein Hals war trocken.

Stille, dann ein Rascheln. Im nächsten Moment hörte er jemanden schwer und keuchend atmen. „Snape?"

„Was ist los?" verlangte er zu wissen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, seine Furcht aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Snape, hör zu!" Black klang abgehetzt und keuchte immer noch, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. In seiner Stimme lag ein ganz seltsamer Unterton. „Bleib wo du bist! Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Verstanden? Ich weiß nicht, wie groß das Loch im Gitter schon ist, aber ich…" Man hörte eine Art Scharren und ein kehliges, wütendes Knurren. „Verflucht!"

Dann war Black still, stattdessen hörte er wieder die Geräusche, die sich anhörten, als stammten sie von einem Kampf.

Er war verwirrt. Offenbar waren sie noch in ihren Zellen, aber von was für einem Loch im Gitter sprach Black da? Und woher stammte das tiefe Knurren, wenn Black gerade mit ihm geredet hatte und somit kein Hund gewesen war?

„Oh Merlin, alles nur das nicht!" entfuhr es ihm leise, als auch sein Verstand schließlich einsehen musste, was sein Gefühl schon lange wusste. Es war Vollmond, und Lupin offenbar ziemlich aufgebracht. Verletzt, wütend und eingesperrt… keine gute Kombination für einen Werwolf.

Aber waren die Gitter nicht aus Silber?

War das im Moment wichtig, wenn Black von einem Loch in demselben sprach?

Schützend die Arme um seinen Oberkörper gepresst, drückte er sich tiefer in die Ecke hinter sich. Aus großen, furchtgeweiteten Augen starrte er in die Richtung, aus der das Knurren, Jaulen und Scheppern erklang, als könne er dort etwas erkennen, sollte es näher kommen. Ein einziges Mal war er bisher einem Werwolf bei Vollmond so nahe gekommen, dass er sich sicher war, diese Begegnung nicht zu überleben. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass er jetzt mit demselben Werwolf eingesperrt war und erneut um sein Leben fürchten musste.

Die alte Angst von damals lähmte seine willkürlichen Bewegungen, alles, was sie zuließ, war das kräftezehrende Zittern, das sich mit dem Kältezittern vermischte und ihn schüttelte.

Ihm ging jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren in dieser Dunkelheit, nur umringt von Kampfgeräuschen, die sich immer einigermaßen im selben Takt wiederholten. Er begann schon langsam, sich von ihrer Monotonie einhüllen zulassen, bemerkte, dass ihm vor Erschöpfung und Kälte langsam die Augen zu fielen. Auch der vage Gedanke, dass er nicht einschlafen durfte, änderte nichts daran, bis…

„Jjaaaauuuuuu…"

Das schreckliche Aufheulen ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Es folgte ein dumpfer Schlag, der von einem weiteren Jaulen begleitet wurde, dann herrschte Stille. Nichts, absolut gar nichts regte sich.

Wie ein gnadenloser Strick wand sich die Angst um seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Black?... Sirius?" fragte er unsicher mit brüchiger Stimme.

Es blieb still. Halt, da war etwas, ein leises Tapsen von Pfoten auf dem Steinboden. Und es kam näher.

„Black? Bist du das?"

Aber wieso sollte er sich nicht zurückverwandeln, wenn er zu ihm kam?

Vielleicht findet er den Weg zurück nur über seine Nase und verwandelt sich, wenn er bei dir ist? versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Dennoch schlug sein Herz immer schneller und härter gegen seine Brust. Er vergaß sogar völlig zu zittern. Selbst den Schmerz nahm er nicht mehr wahr und so hellwach wie jetzt, hatte er sich auch schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Dennoch wäre ihm Schmerz und Kälte lieber als diese grausige Ungewissheit, diese quälende Angst, die langsam zu Panik wurde. Seine Atmung wurde immer hektischer und flacher.

„Sag doch was!" stammelte er flehend.

Die Schritte waren jetzt ganz nah und mit einem Mal spürte er, wie ihm heißer Atem entgegenschlug. Etwas Feuchtes tropfte auf seinen Unterarm und eine Pfote stieß gegen sein Bein. Eine große Pfote, viel zu groß für einen Hundeanimagus.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei.

Eine feuchte Schnauze stieß gegen sein Kinn und schnupperte sich energisch ihren Weg zu seinem Hals hinab. Heiß und feucht leckte eine raue Zunge über seine eiskalte, schwitzige Haut. Snape zitterte vor Todesangst, seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen und sein Herz pochte so heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass es schmerzte. Und doch nahm er nur noch dieses klebrige Schlecken war.

Überall hieß es immer, dass in solchen Momenten das ganze bisherige Leben an einem vorbeiziehen würde, doch das konnte er nicht bestätigen. Ebensowenig dachte er an die Dinge, die er wohl niemals mehr würde tun können. In seinem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere. Da war überhaupt nichts. Sein ganzes Sein war nur auf das konzentriert, was sich an seinem Hals abspielte. Es kam ihm vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe geschehen.

Warme Lefzen strichen über seine Haut, gefolgt von Speichel und dann spürte er sie, spürte die spitzen, messerscharfen Zähne, die sich an seinen Hals legten. Mit einem Mal wurde Severus seltsam ruhig. Er konnte jetzt sowieso nichts mehr ändern und die Gewissheit, dass er sterben würde, jetzt und hier, barg solch eine Endgültigkeit in sich, dass es sinnlos war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sollte der Wolf doch zubeißen, sollte er ihn töten, jetzt war es sowieso schon egal.

Doch der erwartete Biss blieb aus. Kein Zuschnappen, kein Schmerz. Stattdessen zuckte der Werwolf zurück und quiekte ganz jämmerlich, ehe er ein grässliches Jaulen ausstieß, dass Severus durch Mark und Bein ging. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, lauschte nur den Geräuschen, dem Jaulen, dem Knirschen, dem Reißen und Krachen und dann war es still.

Im ersten Moment verstand Snape überhaupt nichts. Er starrte nur verwirrt und orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit vor sich. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Ereignisse sich in sein Gehirn kämpften. Doch dann dämmerte es langsam. Er war nicht tot, der untergehende Mond hatte ihm offenbar das Leben gerettet. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich sinken und atmete heftig aus. Sein Herz schlug noch immer in panischem Rhythmus, beruhigte sich aber ganz langsam.

Snape fühlte eine so unbändige Erleichterung, dass er sogar ein verzweifeltes Lachen ausstieß. Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie glücklich er war, dem Schicksal für diesmal von der Schippe gesprungen zu sein, denn rational betrachtet standen seine Chancen ziemlich miserabel überhaupt die nächsten Tage zu überleben, wenn er nicht bald einen Arzt zu Gesicht bekam. Und dennoch, ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass in ihm mehr Lebenswille schlummerte, als er angenommen hätte.

In diesem Moment ging das Licht an. Es war, als würde ihm jemand mit einem ‚Lumos'-Zauber direkt in die Augen leuchten. Wie tausende kleine Nadeln stach sich der Schmerz in seine Augen und direkt weiter in sein Gehirn. Stöhnend schloss er die Lider und hielt sich seinen rechten Arm vors Gesicht. Nur allmählich ließ der Schmerz nach und mit der Zeit sah er nicht nur grelle Punkte, wenn er die Augen öffnete, sondern seine Umgebung kehrte langsam aber sicher in sein Blickfeld zurück.

Zögerlich ließ er seinen Arm sinken, doch seine Sorge war umsonst, seine Augen hatten sich wieder mit dem hellen Licht angefreundet.

„Nein…" stammelte er fassungslos.

Unbewusst hielt er die Luft an, so sehr erschreckte ihn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Lupins und seine Zelle sahen aus wie das reinste Schlachtfeld, was sie vermutlich auch waren. Gleich neben ihm lagen die Scherben des Tonkruges in einer Wasserlache. Sein ganzer Zellenboden war mit größeren und kleineren Blutspritzern bedeckt. Sein Hemd lag nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Füßen entfernt zusammen mit dem weißen Laken, das sich gerade mit frischem Blut vollsog, das aus Lupins Oberarm sickerte. Der Werwolf lag splitterfasernackt vor ihm in all dem Dreck auf dem Zellenboden. Zumindest hatte er etwas, das aussah, wie Erbrochenes, knapp verfehlt. Er lag halb auf der Seite, halb auf dem Bauch. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Kratz- und auch Bisswunden übersät, die teilweise noch bluteten. An seinem linken Knie prangte ein tiefdunkelblauer Bluterguss, ebenso wie auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Seine Lippe war geschwollen und sein Gesicht leichenblass. Doch Snape konnte noch etwas erkennen. Angetrocknetes Blut an der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, das seinen Ursprung ganz offensichtlich ein Stück weit höher hatte. Selbst wenn er nichts von Blacks Vergewaltigung mitbekommen hätte, bei diesem Anblick blieb kein Platz für Interpretationsmöglichkeiten.

Wie lange war er weggewesen?

Was hatte er noch alles verpasst?

Und was war mit…

„Black!"

Hektisch ruckte sein Blick wieder hoch. Als erstes stach ihm das Loch im Gitter ins Auge. Mehrere Stäbe waren total verbogen, so dass Lupin sicherlich keinerlei Probleme damit gehabt hatte, hindurchzuklettern. Die Zelle dahinter war völlig verwüstet. Kleidungsfetzen lagen in einer Ecke, das Laken und weiterer Stoff unbeachtet in einer anderen. Die hölzerne Pritsche existierte nur noch zur Hälfte. Splitter standen dort ab, wo das Holz zerkratzt und zerbrochen worden war. Kleinere und größere Pritschenstückchen lagen überall verteilt. Kratzer waren in Holz und auch im Stein der Wand und des Bodens zu sehen, jeweils vier parallele Spuren, die mit großer Gewalt hineingefräst worden waren. Blutspritzer zierten nahezu die ganze Zelle mit ihrem makabren, bizarren Muster. Und am Boden neben dem Gitter zu dessen Zelle lag Black. Seine Kleidung war total zerrissen und voller Blut und er rührte sich nicht. Mehr konnte er von seinem Standort aus nicht erkennen, denn Blacks lange Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Bei Merlin!" entfuhr es ihm entsetzt.

Obwohl ihn dieser Anblick im ersten Moment vollständig lähmte, physisch wie psychisch, gewann schon bald das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas tun zu müssen, die Oberhand. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen und zittrigen Gliedern rappelte er sich auf die Beine. Er fühlte sich völlig klar im Kopf und er zitterte auch nicht mehr vor Kälte, was wohl beides an der Unmenge Adrenalin lag, die noch immer durch seinen Kreislauf rauschten. Diesem Hormon verdankte er vermutlich auch den Umstand, dass er kaum Schmerz verspürte.

Er kniete neben Lupin und fühlte dessen Puls. Es dauerte eine Weile, denn er musste sich unglaublich konzentrieren, um mit seinen klammen Fingern die richtige Stelle zu finden und dann auch noch etwas zu spüren. Doch es gelang ihm. Lupin lebte, aber sein Puls war unglaublich schwach – außer er spürte es einfach nicht besser – und viel zu schnell. Ungelenk erhob er sich und stieg in die andere Zelle hinüber, wo er sich neben Black niederließ. Unsicher, was ihn erwarten würde, schob er die Haare aus dessen Gesicht, das mit der rechten Seite am Boden lag. Auch bei ihm fühlte er den Puls. Er war kräftiger und weniger besorgniserregend. Dafür fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass vier parallele, tiefe Risswunden sich über Blacks Brust zogen, aus denen er stark blutete.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm etwas bewusst: Black hatte ihm das Leben gerettet!

Er hatte ganz offensichtlich den Werwolf die ganze Nacht über in Schach gehalten, solange er es gekonnt hatte und ihn damit von ihm abgelenkt. So bewusstlos, wie er gewesen war, wäre er mehr als leichte Beute gewesen.

Schnell stand er wieder auf und ging zu den Überresten von Lupins Kleidung. Doch diese Fetzen waren zu gar nichts mehr gut, abgesehen von den Schuhen. Dafür fand er in einer anderen Ecke seine und auch Lupins Robe, welche er mitnahm. Wieder in seiner Zelle wickelte er Lupin am Boden in seine eigene Robe und zerrte ihn dann irgendwie auf seine Pritsche hoch.

Adrenalin hin oder her, die Verbrennung an seinem Rücken spürte er jetzt wieder weit mehr als ihm lieb war. Dennoch zog er Lupin noch seine Schuhe an, bevor er sein Laken und sein Hemd vom Boden aufhob und zu Black zurückkehrte. Keuchend kniete er sich hin. Sein Hormonspiegel sank offenbar ganz rapide ab. Nicht nur den Schmerz spürte er wieder, auch die lähmende Kälte und die gnadenlose Erschöpfung. Und dieser wattige Zustand im Kopf meldete sich wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch statt wieder klarer im Kopf zu werden, wurde ihm davon nur schwindlig.

„Nicht jetzt!" fauchte er sich selbst an und packte energisch das Laken.

Unter Schmerzen und größter Kraftanstrengung zog er Black ein Stück vom Gitter weg und drehte ihn auf den Rücken – zwei Dinge, die er vor seinem Aufenthalt hier mit Leichtigkeit bewältigt hätte, die ihn jetzt aber fast an seine Grenzen brachten.

Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Blacks rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutverschmiert. Es stammte aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe. Offenbar hatte der Werwolf… Lupin… ihn zuerst an der Brust erwischt und er war durch die Wucht des Schlages ans Gitter geprallt. Dabei hatte er sich dann den Kopf gestoßen und war bewusstlos geworden.

Ohne großartig nachzudenken drückte er das Laken auf dessen Brustkorb, wo es sich erneut mit Blut vollsog. Snape legte all seine verbliebene Kraft in diese Tätigkeit.

„Mach jetzt nicht schlapp, hörst du!"

Aber er wusste nicht mal, ob er damit Black oder sich selbst meinte, denn er spürte, wie seine Arme langsam zittrig wurden, wie der Schmerz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern übermächtig wurde. Allmählich wurde es dunkler vor seinen Augen. Er kniff diese zusammen und blinzelte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, doch es half nichts mehr. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn.

Seinen Aufprall auf Blacks Brust nahm er schon nicht mehr wahr.

* * *

Und? Was ist eure Meinung dazu?

Bis demnächst,

Bella


	21. Gegen die Zeit

Okay, das hier ist das kürzeste Kapitel der Story und ab jetzt werden die Kapitel allgemein stark unterschiedlich lang sein. Aber ich fand es wichtiger, dass sie inhaltlich stimmig sind.

Das nächste Kapitel ist dafür das Längste überhaupt! :-)

Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**__**Gegen die Zeit**_

In Spinner's End…

Es war kurz nach zwei, nur knapp eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Dumbledore an alle die Nachricht geschickt hatte, dass sie sich treffen sollten. Und wieder war es eng in Snape's Wohnzimmer. Alle wirkten abgespannt, nur die wenigsten hatten Schlaf gefunden in der vergangenen Nacht. Die Älteren, Erfahreneren unter ihnen waren blass und seltsam ruhig und gleichzeitig gereizt. Sie hatten eine Vorstellung davon, was sie erwartete und das ließ sie nicht gerade einen Freudentanz aufführen. Die Jüngeren wie Fred und George waren schrecklich aufgeregt und nervös. Die anderen wussten, dass die Angst bei ihnen erst später durchkommen würde, so war es meistens.

Auch vier Neuankömmlinge waren Anwesend: Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Sullivan Dedders, Tonks' Bekannter, und Morris Ruby, ein alter Veteran, der zwar noch nie zum Orden gehört hatte, aber schon bei seinem ersten Bestehen Dumbledore immer geholfen hatte, wenn dieser Hilfe nötig gehabt hatte.

Im Moment lauschten alle den Ausführungen von Albus und Moody, die am Abend zuvor vor Ort appariert waren.

„… und der Geheimgang sind gut versteckt. Beide werden von Wald verborgen, das heißt, unsere Leute sind geschützt, können die Bäume als Deckung verwenden, aber vorne, vor der Burg sieht es schlecht aus." Moody deutete mit einem Finger auf die Karte, die zwischen ihnen allen auf dem Tisch lag und verdeutlichte seine Worte, indem er unsichtbare Linien auf das Papier zeichnete. „Das Gelände öffnet sich vor den Toren zu einer offenen Landschaft hin. Dort gibt es nichts, was wir als Tarnung verwenden könnten. Da unsere Leute erst sichtbar werden sollten, wenn die Schutzzauber außer Kraft gesetzt sind, müssen sie aber vorerst irgendwo in Deckung warten. Das geht nur hier und hier." Er deutete auf zwei Punkte in den Wäldern links und rechts des Burgeinganges.

„Aber wenn es schnell gehen muss, wären die Leute dort verdammt weit weg." bemerkte Charlie kritisch.

Albus nickte. „Wissen wir, aber überall sonst können wir von der Burg aus gesehen werden oder sind noch weiter weg. Im Notfall werden wir sprinten müssen."

Moody grummelte unwillig wegen der Unterbrechung. „Die Schutzzauber wirken in etwa in diesem Bereich, das bedeutet, unsere Truppen werden hier, dort neben der kleinen Schlucht und eben an den zwei Bereichen hier vorne Stellung beziehen. Jede Gruppe wird von einer Person angeführt, diese Personen stehen über Zauberspiegel in ständigem Kontakt."

„Schön und gut, aber _wer_ von uns soll _was_ tun?" wollte Morris Ruby wissen.

„Alastor und ich haben heute morgen schon dasselbe überlegt." sagte Dumbledore. „Wir werden uns in fünf Gruppen unterteilen. Gruppe 1 übernimmt die Ablenkung vor der Burg am Haupteingang, die ich selbst leiten werde. Gruppe 2 übernimmt Alastor, er wird vom Seiteneingang aus in die Burg gehen, und Gruppe 3 unter Bill kommt vom Geheimgang aus." Bill nickte, er war damit einverstanden.

„Gut. Zwei Leute sollten um die Burg herum die Fenster absuchen. Tonks, hier hast du die Führung."

Die junge Aurorin wirkte überrascht, nickte aber, ein bisschen stolz, dass ihr die Leitung einer Gruppe überantwortet worden war, selbst wenn diese Gruppe nur aus zwei Leuten bestand.

„Und die letzte Gruppe ist die Krankenstation unter Poppy."

Alastor teilte anschließend jeden einzelnen seiner Gruppe zu, niemand erhob Einspruch.

„Gut," begann Albus wieder, „wir treffen uns alle heute Nacht um halb zwölf in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Jeder von euch bekommt dort einen Portschlüssel, der euch direkt in die Krankenstation bringt. Bitte benutzt ihn auch, wenn es nötig ist! Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr alle bis heute Nacht übt, kleine, sich bewegende Ziele mit Zaubern zu treffen. Eine Ratte ist klein und verdammt schnell. Es steht unglaublich viel auf dem Spiel."

Doch das brauchte wirklich niemandem mehr gesagt werden.

„Minerva?"

„Ja?"

„Sei so lieb und schreib noch heute den Eltern unserer Schüler. Der Beginn dieses Schuljahres wird verschoben, vorerst auf unbestimmte Zeit. Sie werden Bescheid bekommen, wenn der Unterricht wieder beginnt."

Die Angesprochene nickte stumm. Damit hatte sie insgeheim bereits gerechnet. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was diese Nacht bringen würde, da konnten sie nicht morgen die Schule beginnen lassen.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch da oben stehen und lautlos diskutieren?" rief Alastor Richtung Tür. Sein magisches Auge hatte gerade ein paar Lauscher erwischt, die heftig gestikulierend oben im ersten Stock auf dem Treppenabsatz standen und sich offenbar nicht ganz einig darüber waren, ob sie nun einfach runterkommen sollten oder nicht. Hatte denn niemand daran gedacht, das Zimmer der Kinder abzuschließen? Oder lauschsicher zu machen? Gerade bei diesen Kindern? Er machte sich selbst eine geistige Notiz, so etwas nie wieder zu übersehen.

Überrascht schauten die anderen auf als Schritte auf der Treppe erklangen und sich kurz darauf Ginny, Ron und Hermine wie schon einmal etwas unsicher an Hagrid vorbei in das Wohnzimmer traten – bei sovielen Blicken, die auf einen gerichtet waren, wer wäre da nicht eingeschüchtert?

„Ron! Ginny!" rief Molly halb überrascht, halb entsetzt. „Was macht ihr denn schon wieder da oben? Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass diese Besprechungen nichts für euch sind? Das ist Erwachsenenkram!"

„Ähm… wir haben darüber diskutiert, ob wir gleich runter kommen sollten, oder erst später…" murmelte Ron, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte zwischen all den Erwachsenen und vor allem unter den strafenden Blicken seiner Mutter.

„Und was wolltet ihr hier?" fragte Bill sachlich, aber in seiner Stimme klang ein scharfer Unterton mit.

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Wir wollen helfen!"

„Genau!" stimmte Ginny ihr zu. „Harry ist schließlich unser Freund!"

Dumbledore lächelte kaum merklich.

Arthur dagegen baute sich auf. „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Ihr kommt auf keinen Fall mit, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass euch was passiert!"

„Das wissen wir, Mr. Weasley." sagte Hermine fest und entschlossen, sie hatte ihren letzten Kampf mit Todessern nicht vergessen. „Wir wollten auch nicht mit in den Kampf. Aber wir können Madame Pomfrey helfen."

„Was?" fragten Molly, Arthur und Poppy gleichzeitig, Poppy und Arthur verdutzt, Molly dagegen völlig entsetzt.

Jetzt schob sich Ginny vor. „Mom, du hast mir sehr viel beigebracht und ich beherrsche mehr Heilzauber als die meisten Siebtklässler. Hermine kennt sich auch ein bisschen aus und hat immerhin eine Erste Hilfe Ausbildung von den Muggeln. Und Ron…" Man sah ihr an, dass ihr wirklich nichts einfiel, aber Ron selbst sprang für sie ein.

„Ich kenn mich in dem Zeug zwar nicht aus, aber ich kann hin und herlaufen und Dinge holen, die gebraucht werden. Ich kann helfen!"

Einige der Anwesenden lauschten skeptisch, andere musterten die drei anerkennend. Und Molly und Arthur, die starrten ihre beiden Kinder und Hermine nur an, ehe Molly schließlich energisch den Kopf schüttelt.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich will nicht, dass ihr so was sehen müsst, ich will nicht…"

„Molly?" unterbrach sie Albus sanft. „Molly ich kann dich gut verstehen, aber in der Krankenstation kann den Dreien nichts passieren und wir könnten wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können."

„Und Pomona und ich könnten dann den anderen Teams zur Hand gehen." meinte Emmeline Vance, die zusammen mit Sprout als Unterstützung für Poppy eingeteilt gewesen waren. Und die beiden verstanden garantiert nicht mehr vom Heilen als die drei Jugendlichen.

Dumbledore sah die drei an. „Es ist eure Entscheidung. Wenn ihr helfen wollt, tut es, aber wenn ihr euch dazu entscheidet, dann gibt es kein zurück."

Die Drei nickten eifrig. „Wir helfen!" bestätigte Ginny für sie drei.

„Für Harry!" meinte Ron entschlossen.

„Genau!" stimmte Hermine zu.

* * *

In Askaban…

Unglaublich langsam, aber zäh wie zu lang gekochtes Schwein, kämpfte sich sein Bewusstsein zurück und ließ ihn stöhnend erwachen. Er war noch nicht mal ganz da, da sprangen in seinem Kopf schon die Alarmglocken an.

MOONY!

SNAPE!

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hatte, er wusste nur, dass er ganz ganz schnell wieder auf die Beine musste, Moony war vermutlich schon in Snapes Zelle. Rasch öffnete er die Augen und zuckte stöhnend zusammen, als das Licht schmerzhaft in seine Augen stach und damit seine ohnehin schon rasenden Kopfschmerzen noch mehr anheizte.

Licht?

Verdammt, wie lange war er denn bewusstlos gewesen?

Hatte er es geschafft oder hatte er versagt?

Lebte Snape noch?

Ohne Rücksicht auf seinen hämmernden Schädel riss er die Augen auf und zwang sich dazu, sie offen zu lassen. Fast sofort begannen Tränen seine Sicht zu verschleiern, aber es war ihm egal. Er musste wissen, was passiert war.

Da bemerkte er erst, dass er nicht auf dem kalten Zellenboden lag, sondern auf einer Pritsche. Jetzt machte er sich erst so richtig Sorgen. Er hatte Angst, ihm fehlte einfach zuviel von seiner Erinnerung, er hatte zuviel verschlafen, und er wusste rein gar nichts.

Wo war Remus?

Er brauchte Gewissheit!

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und wollte sich umsehen, doch ein grausamer Schmerz explodierte dabei in seiner Brust und trieb ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen. Gequält stöhnend sank er zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die schlimmsten Schmerzen ein wenig abebbten und ihn wieder klar denken ließen. Noch immer brannte und pochte seine Brust, aber jetzt fühlte er auch den Rest. Jeder einzelne Körperteil tat ihm weh und erst in diesem Augenblick nahm er die unglaubliche Erschöpfung, die auf ihm lastete, so richtig wahr.

Ihm fiel der Kampf mit Moony wieder ein. Der Wolf war noch nie so wütend und unberechenbar gewesen wie letzte Nacht, was er ihm auch nicht verdenken konnte. Es hatte ihm alles abverlangt, ihn von dem Gitter und damit von Snape abzuhalten und er hatte dabei viele Kratzer, viele Schläge und Stöße einstecken müssen. Irgendwann war ihm die Kraft ausgegangen und Moony hatte ihn richtig erwischt und gegen das Gitter geschleudert.

Er hatte sich wehren müssen, sich verteidigen, da hatte er gar nicht großartig darüber nachgedacht, was war ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben?

Aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Remus damit nur noch mehr verletzt hatte, und das, obwohl es ihm doch sowieso schon so schlecht ging und ausgerechnet nachdem Rukschow…

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, es tat zu weh.

Und wieder nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm.

Remus.

Snape.

Verdammt, er musste jetzt wissen, was passiert war und wie es den beiden ging. Ob sie noch lebten, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden.

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah einen Moment lang nur noch schwarz, als er mit seiner verletzten Schläfe die Pritsche berührte. Doch sein Blick klärte sich wieder und er erkannte, dass er tatsächlich in seiner Zelle lag, doch alles war wieder sauber und die Gitter wieder unversehrt. Dann fand er seinen Freund.

Er lag ebenfalls auf seiner Pritsche – hatten sie die nicht letzte Nacht zerstört? – und schien zu schlafen, jedenfalls regte er sich nicht. Er trug Schuhe und seine Robe und ein offenbar frisches Laken war über ihm ausgebreitet. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gesunken. Vereinzelte fettige Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins leichenblasse, eingefallene Gesicht. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und Sirius sah, dass sich sein Brustkorb ganz leicht hob und senkte. Und wenn ihm das noch nicht als Lebenszeichen gereicht hätte, so ließ das grollende, schwache Husten, bei dem man den in den Bronchien steckenden Schleim förmlich schon vor sich sah, keine Zweifel mehr.

Remus lebte, aber es ging ihm gelinde gesagt, beschissen.

Um eine Last erleichtert, aber immer noch angespannt, verdrehte Sirius seinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass ihm auch ein Blick in Snapes Zelle gelang, wenn auch erst nach einem Knacken in seiner Halswirbelsäule.

Auch in Snapes Zelle war wieder alles ganz, der Krug stand an Ort und Stelle, als wäre nie was geschehen und das Blut war verschwunden. Snape lag ebenfalls auf seiner Pritsche, in Seitenlage und unter einem frischen Laken. Sirius konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da es von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurde, aber auch sein Laken hob und senkte sich.

Erleichtert schloss er die Augen.

Snape lebte!

Remus hatte ihn nicht getötet!

Und wenn er ihn verletzt hatte? Auch das würde sich Remus nie verzeihen.

Doch das spielte vorerst keine Rolle. Wenn sie nicht bald hier rauskamen, dann war es sowieso egal.

Wenn seine Schätzung, dass heute der Tag direkt nach der Vollmondnacht war, richtig war, dann wäre morgen früh die Verhandlung. Albus blieben nicht mal mehr 24 Stunden um sie hier rauszuholen und Harry war vermutlich immer noch in den Händen von Voldemort – wenn er noch lebte.

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht noch mal denken. Er könnte es nicht ertragen. Er wollte nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren, den er liebte.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder am Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich sein, den er liebte.

Instinktiv kniff er die Augen zusammen, als könnte ihn das vor der schmerzlichen Flut der Erinnerung bewahren, gegen die er sich doch nicht wehren konnte.

Swetlana. Wäre er nur zwei Sekunden schneller gewesen, dann hätte dieser Zauber sie nie getroffen.

Lily und James. Wäre er nur nie auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen.

Jetzt auch noch Harry in diese Liste aufnehmen zu müssen, weil dieser versucht hatte, ihn zu retten, das wäre zuviel für ihn.

Da schaltete sich diese kleine, fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, die immer dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn man sie am wenigsten brauchen konnte.

Und was ist mit Remus? Er ist vielleicht nicht deinetwegen tot, aber deinetwegen hat er schreckliche Dinge erleiden müssen. Deinetwegen wurde er zu Rukschows Opfer!

Er schluckte schwer und biss sich auf die Lippe, als diese zu zittern begann.

Wieso brachte er den Menschen, die er liebte, immer nur Schaden und Schmerz?

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich hier sein. Vielleicht hatte er Askaban verdient, wenn so viele Menschen wegen seiner Dummheit Tod und Pein fanden.

Stumm schlug er seinen Kopf hart gegen die Pritsche unter sich, was die hämmernde Pein in seinem Kopf ungemein anfeuerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er damit die dunklen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertreiben oder sich damit selbst bestrafen wollte.

Was auch immer er bezweckt hatte, die neue Schmerzwelle schlug über ihm zusammen und riss ihn mit sich in die alles betäubende Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

Das andere Verlies…

Und wieder neigte sich ein Tag dem Ende zu. Das letzte Licht des Tages stahl sich durch das hohe Fenster in sein Verlies und doch ließen die warmen Töne der Dämmerung Harry nur viel deutlicher erkennen, wie ausweglos seine Situation hier war.

Nachdem Voldemort gegangen war hatte er noch eine Ewigkeit den Spiegel angestarrt, in der Hoffnung auf der glänzenden Oberfläche doch noch etwas zu sehen. Natürlich hatte er nur einen Blick auf sein Spiegelblick erhaschen können. Irgendwann hatte er sich resigniert hingesetzt, doch die Bilder und vor allem die Schreie und das Schluchzen waren ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Als es schon lange dunkel war, war er dann wohl in einen erschöpften, aber äußerst unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, der erfüllt war von körperlosen Schreien und Blut.

Heute Morgen war er dann völlig gerädert erwacht. Auch jetzt noch nagte die Ungewissheit an ihm. War Snape tot?

Und was würde mit Sirius passieren, wenn sie ihn in der falschen Zelle entdecken würden?

Und war letzte Nacht nicht Vollmond gewesen?

Irgendwie hatte er am Nachmittag eine Scheibe Brot heruntergewürgt. Ihm war nicht nach essen.

Er wollte zu Sirius, wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn spüren und die Gewissheit fühlen, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber das war wohl ein gänzlich unrealistischer Wunschtraum. Wie kam er ausgerechnet jetzt auf so etwas Absurdes?

Er fühlte sich schrecklich und vermutlich resultierte dieses Verlangen aus dem Wunsch nach Geborgenheit, nach dem Halt einer Vaterfigur. Und Sirius war das, was dieser Vaterfigur am nächsten war, rein oberflächlich betrachtet. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann sah er in Sirius viel eher einen Freund.

Er verdrängte diese Gedanken mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln.

Ob Dumbledore herausgefunden hatte, wo er war?

Ob er ihn hier rausholen würde?

Aber was war dann mit Sirius, Lupin und Snape? Wenn er richtig zählte, war die Verhandlung immerhin schon Morgen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm beinahe schlecht.

Ob Voldemort ihn zwingen würde, die Verhandlung über einen seiner seltsamen Spiegel mitzuverfolgen?

Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten. Natürlich würde er das und wenn er richtig gut drauf war, dann würde er ihn erst töten, nachdem er den Dementoren dabei hatte zusehen müssen, wie sie ihre Arbeit taten und die Urteile vollstreckten.

„Professor, bitte beeilen sie sich!"

* * *

Zurück in Askaban…

Ein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren, ein bekanntes Geräusch, das ihm irgendetwas hätte sagen sollen. Er fühlte nur, dass es etwas Wichtiges war, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf besinnen. Etwas klirrte leise und wurde schließlich von einem undeutlichen Gebrummel abgelöst, dann war da wieder dieses Geräusch und alles war still.

Irgendwas in ihm schrie förmlich, dass etwas passiert war, doch er verstand die Worte der Stimme nicht. Er wusste nur, dass dieses Geräusch ihn geweckt hatte und so wie er sich fühlte, hätte er viel lieber weitergeschlafen. Sein ganzer Körper schien mehrere Zentner zu wiegen, er fand jedenfalls nicht mehr die Kraft, auch nur irgendetwas zu bewegen. Vage spürte er einen undeutlichen Schmerz, konnte ihn aber nicht lokalisieren, ihn nicht greifen, so wie wenn man verzweifelt versuchte, einen Fisch mit der bloßen Hand zu fangen. Der Fisch flutscht immer wieder davon und dennoch wusste man, dass er da war.

Und ihm war heiß. So unglaublich heiß. Die Hitze schien zwei Quellen zu haben: seinen Rücken und seinen Kopf. Undeutlich nahm er den Schweiß wahr, der ihm übers Gesicht rann. Etwas deckte ihn zu, war bis zu seinem Kinn gezogen; darunter schien sich die Hitze nur so zu sammeln, als wolle sie ihn langsam aber sicher garen. Er musste hier raus, sonst würde er noch bei lebendigem Leibe gebraten werden.

Severus konzentrierte sich so gut er konnte darauf, seine Hand zu bewegen und die Decke wegzuschieben. Verbissen suchte er nach jedem bisschen Kraft in sich drin, nur um sich kurz darauf zu fragen, wieso er sich so konzentrierte. Es war ihm einfach entfallen. Verwirrt atmete er aus. Er fühlte, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte, doch in seinem Kopf bestand alles nur noch aus Watte, gedämpften Farben und dumpfen Klängen.

Ihm war so verflucht heiß. Irgendwie kam ihm das vage bekannt vor. Konzentriert sammelte er seine Energien und es gelang ihm, seine linke Hand ein Stück nach vorne zu schieben. Es war zwar nicht das Hochheben und Decke abschütteln, das er im Sinn gehabt hatte, aber seine Hand hatte offenbar die Decke etwas angehoben und kühle Luft sickerte erfrischend durch den neuen Spalt herein.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Endlich etwas Linderung.

Doch lange konnte er diese Frische nicht genießen. Noch bevor die Erkenntnis sein umnebeltes Hirn erreichte, reagierte sein Körper bereits. Er begann zu zittern, heftig zu zittern, denn ihm wurde plötzlich verdammt kalt. Es schüttelte ihn richtig und seine Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen und hatte die wohlige Wärme vertreiben wollen?

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis es seinen seltsam unbeweglichen und zittrigen Fingern gelang, die Decke wieder etwas näher zu ziehen. Bibbernd vor Kälte lag er da und wartete. War er schon so durchgefroren, dass selbst die Decke ihn nicht mehr wärmen konnte? Für einen Moment bekam er Angst, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wusste er nicht mehr, was er denn fürchtete.

Dafür kehrte ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl zurück: die Hitze. Er keuchte, als die plötzliche Wärme, die ihn umgab, seine Haut zu verbrennen schien. Er brauchte Abkühlung, brauchte Wasser, sonst würde er zerfließen wie ein Stück Eis im Wüstensand.

Wieder hörte er das Geräusch, konnte sich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ein dumpfes Brummen untermalte die Ruhe. Undeutlich spürte er etwas, das sich auf seine Stirn legte. Es war weich und so unglaublich angenehm kühl, dass ihm ein leises Wimmern entfloh. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.

* * *

Leech, Raven und Vanderdray standen in den drei Zellen. Vor einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Schalen mit Essen hereingestellt und doch schon auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass das völlig sinnlos war. Die Drei lagen da wie tot. Und jetzt, wo sie das Essen wieder holten, stand es immer noch unberührt genau da, wo sie es hingestellt hatten. Leech warf einen skeptischen Blick zu Lupin, in dessen Zelle er gerade stand. Der Werwolf war aschgrau im Gesicht und bei jedem seiner Atemzüge war ein deutliches Rasseln zu vernehmen.

„Glaubt ihr, die überstehen die Nacht noch? Der hier sieht nicht so aus, als würd er's überhaupt noch bis zur Vollstreckung seines Urteils schaffen." fragte Leech.

Raven maß Black neben sich von oben bis unten. Er war blass und sein blutrotes T-Shirt zeichnete sich ebenso wie seine frischen Wunden sogar durch das Laken ab. Er zuckte die Schultern und sah Leech an. „Der Werwolf hat ihn ordentlich erwischt letzte Nacht, aber so schlimm nun auch nicht. Black zumindest wird die Verhandlung voll mitkriegen. Dafür wird Rukschow schon sorgen."

„Hab gehört, er war heut morgen total außer sich." murmelte Vanderdray und kratzte seinen Ellbogen.

Leech nickte. „Er is heut morgen mit Troy hier rein. Es war zwar alles verwüstet, aber er hat wohl gehofft, der Wolf würd die Verhandlung unnötig machen. Hat offenbar bisschen gedauert, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Jedenfalls musste Troy hier drin alles aufräumen."

Raven grinste verhalten. „Das hat ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen. Hab gehört, er soll sogar Blacks Blutungen mit einem Zauber gestoppt haben."

„Ja, der Verräter wär sonst verblutet. Aber Rukschow wollte das nicht, er soll die Verhandlung offenbar noch miterleben. Vielleicht hat er auch noch was mit ihm vor, wer weiß." Leech zuckte die Schultern und ließ die Schüssel mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden.

Raven und Vanderdray taten es ihm gleich.

„Neue Decken haben sie auch. Sollen wohl die morgige Verhandlung unbedingt mitbekommen." meinte Raven.

„Sieht so aus." stimmte Vanderdray ihm zu und warf noch einen Blick auf Snape. Er atmete hektisch und flach, und er schien unruhig. Obwohl er es besser wusste, trat er einen Schritt auf den Gefangenen zu und legte sogar seine Hand auf dessen Stirn.

„Der hat garantiert 40° Fieber. Ich wär mir nicht so sicher, ob Fudge morgen nicht doch auf den einen oder anderen wird verzichten müssen."

„Und wenn schon. Dann sind es wenigstens ein paar Mörder weniger. Und der Tod is immer noch besser als der Kuss eines Dementoren." gab Leech seine Meinung kund.

„Lasst uns gehen, Thomas und Watts haben die Nachtschicht und sie müssten bald da sein. Ich für meinen Teil will nach Hause."

Damit verschwanden die Wärter und ließen die Drei allein.

Nur kurz darauf ging das Licht aus.

* * *

So, das war diesmal schon. Quasi die Ruhe vor dem großen Finale!

Nächstes Mal ist der Orden des Phönix dann in voller Aktion unterwegs!

Bis dahin,

bye

Bella


	22. Phönix in der Schlangengrube

Hallihallo!

Jeden, der unbedingt wissen will, wie's mit Sirius, Remus und Snape weitergeht... den muss ich leider enttäuschen, denn in diesem Kapitel gehts rein nur um Harry und den Orden. Trotzdem wird's spannend!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**_Phönix in der Schlangengrube_**

ehemaliger Wohnsitz Graymes…

Unruhig verlagerte Bill sein Gewicht ein wenig und drückte sich dichter an den Baumstamm direkt vor sich. Ein hastiger Blick auf die Uhr – so kurz nach Vollmond war es wirklich nicht schwer die Zeiger zu erkennen – schürte seine Nervosität nur noch mehr. Es war 0:21 Uhr.

Eigentlich hätte er schon längst dabei sein sollen, die Schutzzauber unauffällig außer Kraft zu setzen, aber natürlich hatte ihr Plan nicht so funktioniert, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Zuerst gab es in Hogwarts Verzögerungen und sie waren bereits später hier im Wald eingetroffen, als sie es vorgehabt hatten. Dann waren endlich alle Gruppen auf Position und bereit. Seine Leute und er hatten sich zwischen den Bäumen am Rand der kleinen Schlucht positioniert, wo ganz in der Nähe die Schutzzauberwälle lagen und wo auch der Eingang zum Geheimgang irgendwo liegen musste, den sie leider nicht genau kannten.

Bill hatte sich gerade daran machen wollen, die Schutzzauber zu checken, als er plötzlich ein ‚Plopp' hörte. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, sich in die spärlichen Schatten zu flüchten, als unweit hinter ihm zwei Todesser apparierten. Die beiden sahen sich kurz um, flüsterten leise und schritten dann auf die Schlucht zu. Fred war schon kurz davor gewesen, die beiden anzugreifen, doch es war ihm gerade noch gelungen, ihn mit einer knappen Geste davon abzuhalten. Immerhin waren sie zu zweit, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, sie augenblicklich auszuschalten, dann konnte der Zweite noch jede Menge Schaden anrichten. Noch dazu bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die beiden erwartet wurden und ihr Fehlen würde die anderen zumindest alarmieren. Das wollte er nicht riskieren, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass dann zwei Todesser mehr im Haus waren, denen sie entgegentreten mussten.

Die Todesser näherten sich der Stelle, wo die Schutzzauber lagen. Einer hob seinen Zauberstab und Bill hielt die Luft an. Leises Gemurmel war zu hören, doch er verstand das Wort nicht. Beinahe hätte er laut geflucht. Dennoch ließ er die beiden, die jetzt einfach weitergingen, nicht aus den Augen. Sie gingen zielstrebig in die kleine Schlucht, schoben auf einer Seite etwas Grünzeug auf die Seite und verschwanden in der Wand.

Bill grinste. Zumindest kannten sie jetzt das Versteck des Eingangs. Er zog den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche und verständigte die anderen, dass sie gerade beinahe entdeckt worden wären und er deshalb erst jetzt anfangen konnte.

„Nun gut, los geht's!" Er wandte sich der Stelle zu, wo die Todesser die Zauber durchschritten hatten und gab seiner kleinen Truppe – bestehend aus seinem Bruder Fred, seiner Mutter und Hestia Jones – die Anweisung, sich reihum zu postieren und Ausschau zu halten. Konzentriert machte er sich daraufhin an die Arbeit. Vorsichtig tastete er die Schutzzauber mit seinem Zauberstab ab und versuchte deren einzelne Komponenten herauszufiltern. Er entdeckte einen Anti-Apparierzauber, eine sogenannte ‚Wand' – die hieß so, weil man ohne ein bestimmtes Wort zu sprechen, wie gegen eine Wand lief – und einen Verschleierungszauber, der die Gegend wohl vor unwillkommenen Muggeln schützte, doch da lag noch mehr verborgen. Alle Zauber zu identifizieren und ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen außer Funktion zu setzen dürfte ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher ließ sich ein wenig entnervt auf einen Baumstumpf sinken und grummelte missmutig in seinen ungepflegten Bart. Moody konnte den Kerl zwar nicht wirklich leiden, aber er verstand ihn im Moment beinahe mehr als ihm lieb war. Sie standen jetzt schon über eine Stunde hier draußen und warteten, doch es tat sich rein überhaupt nichts. Erst vor zehn Minuten hatte er Bill kontaktiert, doch der meinte nur, dass die Zauber komplizierter angeordnet waren, als er erwartet hatte und dass er deswegen noch etwas Zeit brauche. Das verstand er ja durchaus, aber ihnen lief mit jeder verstreichenden Minute die Zeit davon. Doch solange die Zauber nicht durchbrochen waren, hatten sie keine Chance, ihren Angriff durchzuziehen.

Etwas entnervt verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und lief ein paar Schritte auf und ab, ehe er Charlie von der Seite auf ihn zukommen sah. Interessiert sah er ihm entgegen.

„Er schafft das schon, Moody! Bill ist gut, er hat bisher noch nie versagt, wenn es drauf ankam." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des muskulösen Rothaarigen.

„Wenn du das sagst…" knurrte er vor sich hin.

* * *

„Ist… ist das jetzt gut, dass wir bisher noch nichts von ihnen gehört haben, oder schlecht?" fragte Hermine gefasst, aber Anspannung und Ungewissheit und auch eine Spur Angst klangen aus ihrer Frage heraus.

Auch Ginny und Ron sahen gespannt zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber, die nervös an einer Decke zwirbelnd am Fußende eines Bettes stand.

„Ich denke, es ist ein gutes Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie gerade dabei, die Kerker nach Harry zu durchsuchen. Und überlegt doch mal, wenn etwas schief geht, brauchen sie nur nach dem Portschlüssel zu greifen und sie sind hier. Aber noch ist niemand hier, also müsste alles in Ordnung sein."

Sie klang zuversichtlich, doch in ihren Augen lag etwas, dass ihren Worten wieder etwas von ihrer Zuversicht nahm.

Ginny atmete tief durch. Ihr Blick wanderte über die zahlreichen hergerichteten Betten, über die zahlreichen Phiolen mit Schmerz- und Beruhigungstränken – auch ein paar starke Blutungshemmer waren dabei, dazu ein paar Gegengifte und für alle Fälle ein Bezoar. Überall standen Mittel zum Desinfizieren und Verbandszeug für kleinere Verletzungen, die nur notdürftig versorgt werden würden und erst später nach eventuellen Schwerverletzten geheilt werden würden. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, dass sie das ganze Zeug nicht brauchen würden.

Dobby wippte neben ihr unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, ebenfalls zu helfen, als er zufällig in ihre Vorbereitungen hereingeschneit war. Er machte sie mit seiner Unruhe total nervös.

„Poppy?"

Die Stimme kam aus dem Spiegel, der auf dem Bett neben der Heilerin lag. Schnell griff sie danach, es war Albus.

„Es gibt hier ein paar Verzögerungen. Bisher warten wir darauf, dass Bill die Zauber durchbricht. Ich geb dir noch mal Bescheid, wenn es losgeht."

Poppy nickte.

Diese Nachricht beruhigte weder sie, noch die Kinder, die alles mitgehört hatten.

* * *

Langsam wurde selbst Dumbledore etwas unruhig. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits knapp drei Uhr nachts war und sie standen immer noch hier draußen im Schatten der Bäume und nichts tat sich.

Hagrid knackte nervös mit seinen Fingerknöcheln, Sullivan Dedders, Pomona Sprout und Emmeline Vance liefen schon seit einer Weile nervös auf und ab und Minerva starrte angespannt in den Wald, als könne sie Bill von hier aus sehen.

Es hatte ja keinen Sinn. Er zog den Spiegel aus seiner Robe und kontaktierte Bill. Kurz darauf erschien dessen Gesicht in dem kleinen Stück Glas, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und einzelne Strähnen hingen ihm unordentlich aus dem einst sauber gebundenen Pferdeschwanz, als hätte er sich die Haare gerauft. Aber in seinen Augen lag ein zufriedener Ausdruck und ein aufgeregtes Glitzern.

„Ich bin so gut wie fertig. Dieser Mistkerl hat wirklich jeden Zauber um dieses verdammte Gebäude gelegt, den es gibt und noch ein paar mehr. Einer ist noch übrig, aber den müsste ich bald geknackt haben. Macht euch schon mal fertig und sagt den anderen Bescheid. Ich benachrichtige euch, wenn es soweit ist!"

Die Verbindung erlosch.

„Und?" fragte Minerva erwartungsvoll.

Albus wandte sich gleich an alle, die um ihn herumstanden. „Haltet euch bereit, Bill hat es gleich."

Erneut hob er den Spiegel und sagte den anderen Bescheid, was Alastor nur ein ‚Na wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit' entlockte. Poppy war halb überrascht, halb entsetzt, dass sich noch immer nichts getan hatte. Erleichtert und auch angespannt steckte er den Spiegel weg und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Nun würde es bald losgehen, die entnervende Warterei hatte ein Ende. Jetzt würde sich gleich bewahrheiten, ob ihr Plan funktionierte.

Harry, wir holen dich da raus!

In diesem Moment schrillte plötzlich ein grässliches Geräusch durch den Wald.

Ein Alarm war aktiviert worden.

„Was ist das?" rief George erschrocken.

„Ein Alarm." erklärte Albus nur trocken. „Sie wissen, dass was nicht stimmt. Los, wir müssen so nah wie möglich an den Eingang ran, damit sie denken, wir wären das gewesen, und die anderen nicht so schnell entdecken! Lauft!"

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren sprinteten sie los, so schnell sie konnten.

„Was ist mit den Schutzzaubern?" fragte Sprout keuchend, während sie den anderen hinterher rannte.

Morris Ruby antwortete ihr umgehend. „Solange wir von Bill nichts hören dürfen wir kein Risiko eingehen. Manche von diesen Dingern können einen umbringen."

* * *

Irritiert schüttelte Bill den Kopf.

„Alles okay?" fragte Molly besorgt.

Er fasste sich nur kurz an den Kopf und nickte ganz automatisch. Mit einem Mal war er einfach zurückgestoßen worden und ein schriller Alarm hatte begonnen, alles und jeden in mindestens 2 Kilometer Entfernung davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass hier jemand einzubrechen versuchte. Doch wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Er hatte genau das Richtige getan, was er immer bei solcher Art von Zauber tat. Was war nur schief gelaufen?

Die Hand seines kleinen Bruders ignorierend rappelte er sich auf die Beine, packte seinen Zauberstab und starrte konzentriert auf den Fleck, an dem er kurz zuvor gestanden hatte.

Die ‚Wand' war der letzte Zauber, der noch übrig war, weil er ohne das entsprechende Losungswort schwerer zu brechen war, aber er hatte das schön öfter gemacht und war noch nie zurückgeschleudert worden. Dazu war der Zauber der gewöhnlichen ‚Wand' auch nicht ausgelegt, es musste also noch einer darüber liegen…

„Oh ich Volltrottel!" schimpfte er sich selbst und begann energisch die unsichtbare Barriere mit Zaubersprüchen zu traktieren. Ihm ging die Zeit aus. Die Todesser wussten jetzt, dass jemand hier war, aber sie kamen noch nicht hinein. Verbissen arbeitete er sich Schritt für Schritt vor, jetzt nachdem er seinen Fehler erkannt hatte.

Ein kaum merkliches Flimmern erschien in der Luft, dann verschwand es wieder, löste sich auf. Bill grinste und streckte die Hand aus. Da war nichts mehr. Er hatte es geschafft.

Hektisch zerrte er den Spiegel aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und rief die anderen. „Die Zauber sind alle weg! Viel Glück!"

Grinsend wandte er sich um zu den anderen dreien und winkte. „Los, wir müssen Harry finden. Und Pettigrew!"

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Zügig rannten sie in die kleine Schlucht, schlüpften durch das Grünzeug durch und betraten nach einem kurzen Stopp an der magisch verschlossenen Tür einen unterirdischen Gang, der zu einem natürlichen Höhlensystem zu gehören schien. Jeder entzündete einen Lumos-Zauber, um besser sehen zu können. Der tunnelartige Weg führte nahezu schnurgeradeaus in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

* * *

Als Tonks die Nachricht von Bill hörte, packte sie Flitwick am Arm und gemeinsam rannten sie auf das Gebäude zu. Sobald sie im dunklen Schatten der Mauern waren, wurden sie langsamer. Wachsam schlichen sie weiter, achteten überall um sich herum auf Geräusche und Bewegungen. Und natürlich hielten sie Ausschau nach knapp über dem Boden liegenden Fenstern.

* * *

Im Haus…

Voldemort stieg in Gedanken versunken die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf. Gerade hatte er ein kleines Treffen abgehalten. Wirklich nur ein kleines. Trebber und Gibbens waren von ihrem Auftrag zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten endlich Creyson erledigt, den Werwolf, der das Mädchen getötet hatte. Er hätte schon längst tot sein sollen, er war ein Risiko in ihrem Plan, aber er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Leuten zu entwischen und sich bis zur heutigen Nacht vor ihnen zu verstecken.

Nun ja, jetzt war er Geschichte.

Die anderen saßen noch unten im großen Salon, schmiedeten Pläne und tranken zuviel von dem alten Whiskey aus den Kellern. Sollten sie ruhig. Bella, Lucius, MacNair, Dolohow und Pettigrew wohnten sowieso ständig hier, da sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr blicken lassen konnten. Aber er selbst hatte keinen Bedarf für derlei Müßiggang. Er zog sich lieber in seine Gemächer zurück, setzte sich mit Nagini vors Feuer und überlegte sich stattdessen zum wiederholten Male, wie er Potter am Besten töten sollte.

Er war gerade dabei, seine Tür zu öffnen, als der Alarm losschrillte.

Wie erstarrt verharrte er eine Sekunde in der Bewegung, ehe er wütend auf das nächstgelegene Fenster zueilte, wenn das verdammte Haus doch nur nicht so groß und verwinkelt gebaut wäre. Schließlich erreichte er eines, das zum Hof vor dem Haupteingang hinauszeigte. Dort war alles leer – im Licht des noch hell leuchtenden Mondes hätte sich wirklich niemand verstecken können. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und nach unten eilen, um dem Alarm auf den Grund zu gehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah. Schnell fixierte er sich wieder auf den Hof. Und tatsächlich, da liefen mehrere Gestalten aufs Haus zu. Er brauchte nicht lange, um darin Dumbledore und seinen lächerlichen Orden zu erkennen.

„Voreilig Professor und wirklich unüberlegt!"

* * *

„Schach!"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte: Schach!"

„Ich hab schon verstanden, was du gesagt hast, aber das ist doch kein Schach!"

Walden MacNair verdrehte genervt die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. „Der wird's nie kapieren!"

Lucius Malfoy hob ehrlich überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Das hast du doch nicht wirklich erwartet, oder?"

Ihr Treffen war schon eine Weile vorbei und sie hatten es sich noch ein wenig gemütlich gemacht im großen Salon. Immerhin musste ein Teil von ihnen hier leben, da sie dank Askabanausbruch oder dank Potter und seinen ewigen Beschützern im Ministerium nicht mehr in die Öffentlichkeit konnten. Die anderen hatten keine Lust, die Annehmlichkeiten des Salons zu verlassen, immerhin gab es hier vorzüglichen Whiskey und gleichgesinnte Gesellschaft, während zuhause nur eine staubige Wohnung, eine nörgelnde Ehefrau oder ein kläffender Köter auf sie warteten.

Der Salon war ein schöner Raum mit Wandvertäfelungen aus dunklem Holz, einem edlen Kamin aus schwarzem Gestein und protzigen, samtenen Vorhängen. Die Möbel waren üppig und schwer, alles war dunkel, wirkte edel und gleichzeitig überladen.

An einem Tisch saßen sich Vlad Zargy, ein recht stiller, kühler Typ mit strohtrockenem Humor und ein begnadeter Schachspieler, und Eddie Edgevalley, der die Regeln eben jenes Spiels immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, gegenüber. Hinter den beiden hatten sich Ted Long und Nathan Trebber positioniert, um das Spiel zu verfolgen. Jetzt im Moment diskutierten sie allerdings rege mit und machten sich gleichzeitig über Eddie und seine Begriffsstutzigkeit lustig.

Lara Luther, ein giftiges Biest mit braunen Locken, und Duke Aggrem, der aussah wie ein verdammt teurer Anwalt, standen in einer entfernten Ecke am Bücherregal und führten eine angeregte Unterhaltung über die etwas seltsamen Theorien eines schweizer Verwandlungsforschers, dessen erstes und bisher einziges Buch Duke in seinen Händen hielt.

Quirin Overfrasier, Zac Gibbens, Pettigrew, MacNair, Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange saßen derweil auf die beiden großen Sofas verteilt, ausnahmslos jeder mit einem gefüllten Whiskeyglas in der Hand.

„Vergiss die Trottel da drüben!" grinste Gibbens und nahm einen Schluck seines Whiskeys. „Habt ihr Gwens Rock heute gesehen? Der war so was von rattenscharf!"

Jetzt grinsten die anderen alle wieder. Hier drin war es zu warm für die Kutten und da sie heute eh nichts mehr vorhatten…

Bellatrix' Augen funkelten im Licht der Kerzen. „Dolohow konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, sie flachzulegen. Ich frag mich nur, wieso sie ihn ranlässt. Dem würd ich die Hände abhacken, wenn er es auch nur vagen würde, mich anzufassen."

„Das weiß er auch." meinte Overfrasier. „Was glaubst du, wieso er es noch nicht probiert hat? Immerhin vögelt er alles, was zwei Titten hat. Aber in diesem Fall… entweder hat Gwen es verdammt nötig, oder unser guter Tony hat Qualitäten von denen wir nichts ahnen."

Bellatrix verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Drink und sogar Malfoy und MacNair verzogen angeekelt ihre Gesichter.

„Scheiße bist du ätzend!" fluchte Gibbens lautstark, dass sogar die Schachspieler und die zwei Bücherwürmer irritiert aufschauten. „Du kannst mir doch nich so was vor'n Kopf knallen, wenn ich mir Gwen grad ohne Rock und Shirt vorstelle. Willst du mir diesen versauten Tag noch mehr versauen? Erst dieser jämmerlich winselnde Werwolf, der so wehleidig war, dass es nicht mal mehr Spaß gemacht hat, mit ihm zu spielen, und jetzt nimmst du mir noch meine Gute-Nacht-Fantasien?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich dabei entnervt die Nasenwurzel. „Wieso bin ich hier nur von Idioten umgeben?" murmelte er resigniert, da legte sich eine schmale Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte ihm, dass es Bella war.

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst!" seufzte sie leise.

Da schrillte ein greller, kreischender Ton durchs Haus.

Erschrocken sprangen sie alle auf und sahen sich hektisch um.

„Was ist das?" fragte Trebber verwirrt.

„Jemand versucht durch die Schutzzauber zu gelangen." stellte MacNair trocken fest.

Etwas durcheinander und überrumpelt stellten sie ihre Gläser ab, packten ihre Zauberstäbe und eilten zu den Fenstern, aus denen sie in die Vorhänge gedrückt etwas zu erkennen versuchten. Hoffnungslos.

Bellatrix eilte zur Tür, die in die Eingangshalle führte und sah auch schon den Dunklen Lord die Treppe heruntereilen.

„Meister, was geht hier vor?"

„Dumbledore!" knurrte Voldemort und schob sich an ihr vorbei in den Salon. „Er und sein lächerlicher Orden."

„Aber wie konnte er dieses Versteck finden?" wollte Lara verblüfft wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Sie sind hier, weil sie Potter wollen. Lucius, Vlad, lauft in den Keller, schnappt euch Potter und seht zu, dass ihr ihn hier fort bringt, ich will mir meinen Triumph nicht noch einmal verderben lassen. Potter gehört mir!"

Die beiden nickten und verschwanden.

„Und ihr kommt mit mir nach vorne. Dumbledore wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er denkt, hier einfach so reinspazieren zu können." Er wollte sich gerade herumdrehen und zum Ausgang eilen, als ihm etwas einfiel und er innehielt. „Halt. Bella, du und Zac, ihr bleibt hier. Wenn Dumbledore dieses Versteck kennt, dann weiß er vermutlich auch, dass es mehr als einen Eingang gibt. Gebt uns Rückendeckung!"

Die Angesprochenen nickten. Voldemort sah sich noch mal um und mit einem Mal verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Wo sind Dolohow und Grahams?" zischte er gefährlich leise.

„Ich kümmer mich um die beiden!" versicherte Bella schnell.

Dann verschwanden die Todesser zusammen mit ihrem Meister in Richtung Vordertür. Nur einer nicht, der nutzte das Durcheinander, um in der Eingangshalle in den Schatten der großen Treppe zu huschen. Peter Pettigrew war vielleicht ein Feigling, aber er war nicht ganz so dumm, wie alle immer annahmen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Dumbledore nicht nur wegen Potter hier war. Die Verhandlung war morgen und er wäre zumindest für Black eine gewaltige Entlastung. Und unter Veritaserum…

Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Leise blieb er eine Weile im Schatten stehen. Er musste von hier weg. Nur wie?

* * *

Auch wenn Harry die ersten Sekunden erschrocken und die nächsten Sekunden völlig verwirrt war, als dieser alles durchdringende Alarmton erklang, begriff er doch kurz darauf, was das eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte. Irgendetwas war passiert und er ging einfach mal davon aus – etwas anderes wollte er sich jetzt nicht vorstellen – dass das hieß, dass Professor Dumbledore hier war, um ihn hier rauszuholen.

Es musste einfach so sein.

Aufgeregt war er aufgestanden und nervös hin und her getigert. Dann hatte er versucht, durch das Fenster irgendwas zu erkennen, aber das war völlig hoffnungslos. Da draußen war einfach nur alles dunkel, na ja, relativ dunkel. Nach kurzer Zeit erstarb der Alarm, was ihn innerlich erleichtert aufatmen ließ, denn der Ton ging einem wirklich durch Mark und Bein.

Unruhig begann er, seine Hände und sein T-Shirt zu kneten.

Was da oben wohl grade passierte?

Da hörte er Schritte.

Sein Herz schlug höher. Jetzt würde er gerettet werden.

Doch die Schritte näherten sich verdammt schnell und viel zu zielstrebig für eine Rettungsaktion. Instinktiv wich er Richtung Wand zurück, doch er konnte dem, was da zu ihm wollte, weder entkommen, noch konnte er sich davor verstecken.

Die Tür sprang auf. Und seine Hoffnung starb.

Ein Todesser, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, eilte auf ihn zu und packte ihn unsanft am Oberarm, während Malfoy von der Tür aus seine Fesseln mit einem Zauber öffnete.

„Los! Wir haben's eilig!" herrschte Malfoy ihn an und verschwand.

Der fremde Todesser schob ihn vorwärts. Im ersten Moment war er zu perplex um zu reagieren, aber als sie im Gang vor seiner Zelle ankamen, kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück.

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin? Lass mich los!"

Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den Griff des Todessers. Malfoy wandte sich um, in seinen grauen Augen loderte der Hass in eisigen Flammen. Er packte Harry am Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn ganz eng an sein Gesicht.

„Treib mich nicht zur Weißglut. Ich hab nur Befehl, dich hier wegzubringen, nicht, dich unversehrt zu lassen!"

In seinen Worten lag soviel Drohung, dass Harry es nicht wagte, sich dem Griff weiter zu widersetzen. Er würde sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. Er brauchte einen Plan. Und den passenden Augenblick.

Ohne zu murren ließ er sich den Gang entlang in die Dunkelheit zerren.

* * *

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Überrascht wandte sich Bellatrix um und riss dabei ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe. Die dunkelhaarige, schlanke Frau und der Mann mit dem langen, fahlen Gesicht und den schiefen Zähnen duckten sich geistesgegenwärtig.

„Da seid ihr ja!" rief Gibbens halb spöttisch, halb vorwurfsvoll.

Gwendolin Grahams und Antonin Dolohow sahen sich irritiert an. Sie hatten ihr Liebesspiel mittendrin unterbrechen müssen und waren überstürzt herbeigeeilt und somit jetzt auf keinen Fall in der Stimmung, blöd angemacht zu werden. Sein Hemd war noch offen, ihr Shirt hing schief und sie trug keinen BH darunter.

„Also? Ich hab jetz echt keinen Bock auf so'n Scheiß!" knurrte Dolohow gefährlich.

Bella verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Der sogenannte Phönixorden steht vor der Tür."

„Was?" rief Gwen völlig überrascht.

„Und warum seid ihr dann hier drin?" giftete Dolohow vorwurfsvoll.

Bellatrix warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Weil wir hier bleiben sollen, falls sie auch zum Seiteneingang hereinkommen. Was sie definitiv werden! Dumbledore verlässt sich sicher nicht nur auf den Haupteingang. Aber das werden wir ihm vermiesen!"

„Allerdings! Los, gehen wir!" rief Gibbens.

„Halt!" Bella brachte ihn sofort zum Stehen. „Hast du dein Hirn im Whiskeyglas vergessen? Sie kommen hinten im Flur rein, der Flur endet in der Hintertür des Salons. Die Seitentüren führen nur in ein Bad und ein leeres, staubiges Gästezimmer. Wo werden sie also landen? Hier! Und wo werden wir auf sie warten?" Sie grinste teuflisch.

Dolohow verstand als erster, auch er grinste. „Hier natürlich! Was genau hast du vor?"

In ihren Augen blitzte es heimtückisch.

* * *

Vor dem Haus…

Minerva McGonagall war jetzt schon völlig außer Puste. Sie war viel zu alt für diese ganze Rennerei. Als Bills Nachricht sie erreicht hatte, waren sie sofort nach rechts abgeschwenkt und direkt in den Hof gelaufen. Albus hob einen Arm um ihr Tempo ein wenig zu drosseln. Langsamer liefen sie weiter und als sich schließlich die Türe des Herrenhauses öffnete, für dessen Schönheit, gerade jetzt im sanften Mondlicht, wirklich niemand ein Augen hatte. Nacheinander strömten einige Gestalten aus dem Haus, keiner von ihnen trug die sonst so obligatorische schwarze Kutte, ebenso wenig wie seine Maske. Sie mussten sie entweder ganz schön überrascht haben, oder aber Voldemort war sich so verdammt sicher, dass er sie hier entweder alle töten würde, damit deren Identität nicht ans Licht kam oder er vertraute darauf, dass ihnen niemand glauben würde. Doch das war jetzt egal.

Sie bremsten weiter und Minerva versuchte während des zügigen Schrittes wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich von ihrer Lunge ablenken zu lassen, wenn es ernst wurde.

Die Todesser standen jetzt alle nebeneinander vor dem Haupteingang. Walden MacNair erkannte sie sofort, die anderen Gesichter dagegen waren ihr nicht bekannt.

Wo waren Bellatrix, Malfoy und Pettigrew?

Voldemort stand hinter seinen Leuten etwas erhöht auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz und funkelte ihnen aus seinen roten Augen entgegen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht wirklich anzusehen, ob er lächelte oder wütend war.

Als nur noch etwa 50 Meter die beiden Gruppen trennte, ließ Albus sie anhalten und auch sie stellten sich nebeneinander auf. Ein kurzer Blick sagte Minerva, dass die Todesser zu siebt waren, mit Voldemort zu acht. Sie selbst dagegen waren neun, es hielt sich also ziemlich die Waage.

„Hallo alter Mann!" begrüßte Voldemort seinen ehemaligen Lehrer spöttisch.

„Hallo Tom!" grüßte Albus unbeeindruckt zurück, was einen überaus wütenden Blick heraufbeschwor.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du langsam senil wirst, aber so eine Dummheit hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Denkst du wirklich, du kannst einfach hierher spazieren, dir deinen ach so teuren Jungen holen und wieder verschwinden? Wie töricht! Zugegeben, es ist interessant, dass ihr diesen Ort gefunden habt, und dennoch, sieh dich an: Du kommst hier mit läppischen acht Leutchen angelaufen, mit Greisen, Übergewichtigen, Kindern und einem Riesen, der nicht mal zaubern kann. Wie armselig!" Ein schrilles und überaus selbstzufriedenes Lachen erfüllte den Hof.

Albus ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Den Weg hierher hat mir jemand gewiesen, an den du gar nicht dachtest, nämlich Harry selbst." Das Lachen erstarb und es war deutlich erkennbar, dass Voldemort gerade nicht wusste, ob er wütend gegen die Wand treten oder ungläubig den Mund aufklappen sollte. „Ich werde Harry kriegen, Tom, koste es, was es wolle!"

Voldemort grinste wieder. „Ja wenn du soweit gehst, dann mach ich mir ja keine Sorgen." Er gab seinen Leuten mit einem Wink ein Zeichen und keine Sekunde später brach das Chaos auch schon los. Zaubersprüche flogen wirr über die Lichtung, verfehlten nur knapp einige Gesichter und Oberkörper. Die Todesser wichen schnell von ihrer Anfangstaktik – dem Todesfluch – ab, als sie bemerkten, dass Dumbledore seine Gruppe mit einem verdammt guten Protego-Zauber schützte, zumindest lenkte dieser den Todesfluch jedes Mal weit genug ab, um ungefährlich zu sein, andererseits standen sie selbst schutzlos da. Also machten sie es sich zum Ziel, die anderen mit anderen Zaubern in Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln, zu trennen, damit sie leichter angreifbar waren.

Und ihre Theorie ging auf. Sullivan Dedders blutete am Arm, George wurde gleich von zwei Todessern bedrängt. Und Sprout hatte bereits einen Zauber in den Rücken abbekommen – eine sehr beliebte Methode der Todesser.

Voldemort hielt sich zurück, er stand noch immer an der Tür und beobachtete die Szenerie.

* * *

„Und?"

„Nichts."

Ein wenig ächzend erhob sich Flitwick wieder. Sie hatten jetzt schon das zwölfte Fenster untersucht, indem sie mit ihren Zauberstäben die Räume dahinter ausgeleuchtet hatten. Alles waren Gefängniszellen gewesen, doch sie waren alle leer.

„Los, das nächste!" meinte Tonks antreibend. Sie konnten sich gut im Schatten unter den Fenstern halten, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig duckten, beziehungsweise, wenn sie sich ein wenig duckte. Der helle Mond lieferte ihnen optimales Licht, so hatten sie alles, was sie brauchten.

Ein paar Schritte weiter klaffte wieder ein dunkles Loch in der Mauer knapp über dem Boden. Das nächste Fenster. Flitwick kniete sich hin und krabbelte mit seinem Zauberstab in das Loch in der ziemlich breiten Außenwand hinein, während Tonks ihn vorsichtshalber festhielt.

„Ich glaub, ich hab was! Hier drin steht ein seltsamer Spiegel und eine Decke und Ketten liegen auf dem Boden."

„Das ist es!" rief Tonks.

„Aber es ist keiner drin!" betonte Flitwick noch mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

Schnell beugte sich auch Tonks hinunter und warf einen Blick hinein. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl. Sie wusste einfach, dass Harry da drin gewesen war. Beide krochen sie zurück, Flitwick stand auf, während Tonks vor dem Fenster knien blieb.

„Harry war da drin, ich weiß es einfach. Wir müssen da rein und ihn suchen, vielleicht gibt es hinter dieser Tür irgendwelche Spuren, die uns weiterhelfen."

Flitwick sah sie ein wenig skeptisch an. „Und wenn er nicht da drin war? Oder man ihn einfach in eine andere Zelle gebracht hat? Wenn er genau zwei Fenster weiter sitzt?"

„Hinter dieser Tür ist sicher ein Flur, von da aus können wir immer noch in alle Zellen schauen."

„Na gut, Ladies first!"

Tonks kniete sich auf alle Viere und schob ihre Beine rückwärts durch das Fenster. Flitwick sah sich noch mal kurz um und wollte sich gerade wieder Tonks zuwenden, als ihm eine Bewegung auffiel. Keine Sekunde später hörten sie einen leisen Aufprall, wie wenn jemand aus dem Fenster hüpft, und es war nicht weit weg.

Tonks zuckte erschrocken herum und schlug sich dabei den Kopf an der harten Mauer. Flitwick dagegen sah die Gestalt ganz genau, sie war vielleicht zehn Meter weiter aus dem Erdgeschoss gesprungen. Ein etwas plumper Schatten bewegte sich langsam, sah sich vorsichtig zu beiden Seiten um und trat näher ans Mondlicht. Offensichtlich bemerkte er die beiden so dicht an der dunklen Mauer nicht.

Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich der Schatten, er wurde immer kleiner und kleiner.

Flitwick begriff instinktiv, hob den Zauberstab und schickte ein ‚Stupor' in die Nacht. Nichts rührte sich. Doch dann tauchte plötzlich ein Schatten auf, wie aus dem Nichts. Plump und bewegungslos.

Flitwick und Tonks wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann kroch sie wieder heraus und beide huschten auf die Stelle zu, an welcher der bewusstlose Mann am Boden lag. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Es war Peter Pettigrew.

Tonks grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Gut gezielt! Aber so ist er doch etwas unhandlich. Verwandlungszauber an sich sind zwar nicht meine Stärke, aber ich denke, ich kriegs hin." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Pettigrew und sprach ein paar komplizierte Worte, ihre Stirn dabei hochkonzentriert gerunzelt. Und es gelang ihr tatsächlich. Ihr Zauber zwang den Animagus trotz Bewusstlosigkeit zurück in seine tierische Form. Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie die Ratte auf und hielt sie sich fasziniert und gleichzeitig angewidert vors Gesicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Sollen wir ihn mitnehmen auf der Suche nach Harry?"

Tonks überlegte eine Weile. „Nein, das ist zu riskant. Diesen Fund dürfen wir auf keinen Fall leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Sie nehmen Pettigrew und kehren nach Hogwarts zurück. Sorgen sie dafür, dass er gut verwahrt bleibt, wir brauchen ihn morgen. Und ich klettere in den Keller und suche nach Harry."

Flitwick schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie allein durch dieses Haus schleichen, das vermutlich noch immer vor Todessern wimmelt."

Sie stritten noch ein paar Minuten hin und her, bis sich Flitwick schließlich geschlagen gab. Tonks drückte ihm die immer noch bewusstlose Ratte in die Hand.

„Passen sie gut auf diesen Verräter auf!"

Da hörte sie ein leises Rascheln und leise Stimmen, die wohl über eine etwas weitere Strecke hierher getragen wurden. Sie wollte sich nach dem Geräusch umdrehen, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Genau in dieser Sekunde fiel etwas verdammt Schweres von oben auf sie drauf und presste sie der Länge nach zu Boden. Das Gewicht drückte ihr sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen und für einen Augenblick sah sie Sternchen.

* * *

Im Haus…

Sie waren eine ganze Weile durch den finsteren, natürlichen, unterirdischen Gang geeilt, doch jetzt standen sie wieder vor einer Tür. Bill prüfte sie auf Zauber, doch er fand nichts. Und in der Tat, die Tür ließ sich auch problem- und alarmlos öffnen. Die Vier fanden sich in einem Flur wieder, auch hier war zwar alles aus Stein, doch die Gänge waren eindeutig künstlich angelegt. Außerdem hingen überall brennende Öllampen an den Wänden, die ein warmes, aber in Anbetracht der Umgebung doch schauriges, flackerndes Licht spendeten. Vor ihnen befanden sich drei Flure, die in verschiedene Richtungen abgingen. In einem war es stockfinster, die anderen waren erhellt und sahen einigermaßen sauber aus.

„Da lang!" beschloss Bill willkürlich und trat in den rechten Gang.

„Bist du sicher?" wollte Fred wissen.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass wir uns trennen."

Möglichst lautlos und jetzt wesentlich langsamer schlichen sie durch den Flur. Leise öffneten sie zwei Türen und fanden leere, kleine Räume dahinter mit wirklich sehr hohen Fenstern.

„Sieht aus, als wäre das so ein Verlies, in dem sie Harry einsperren." stellte Hestia fest.

Sie huschten weiter, vorbei an einer Wegabzweigung nach links und nahmen den Weg geradeaus, der sich in keinster Weise von dem anderen unterschied. Doch sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, da hörten sie leise Geräusche, die langsam lauter wurden. Und sie hatten ihren Ursprung hinter ihnen.

Bill gab ihnen ein Zeichen, ruhig zu sein und schlich dicht an der Wand zurück zur Weggabelung. Aus den Geräuschen wurden Schritte. Mit angehaltenem Atem spähte er vorsichtig um die Ecke und zuckte sofort wieder zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Ein paar Schritte trat er zurück und winkte die anderen zu sich. Er bedeutete ihnen, dass er zwei Todesser gesehen hatte und formte lautlos das Wort Malfoy. Dann fixierte er jeden einzelnen ernst. Wieder formten seine Lippen ein Wort: Harry.

Mollys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, erleichtert und voller Angst zugleich.

Dicht an die Wand gepresst gingen sie in Position und hofften, dass Malfoy den Weg von ihnen weg einschlagen würde. Freds Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Ja, er hatte sich Abenteuer gewünscht, doch langsam begriff er auch, wie gefährlich das hier alles war. Molly schloss noch einmal tief durchatmend die Augen. Hestia und Bill nickten sich nur zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Die Schritte wurden lauter, das Rascheln von Kleidung mischte sich darunter, es musste jeden Moment so weit sein.

Dann schritt Malfoy eilig an ihnen vorbei und in den Gang, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen ein dünner, hoch gewachsener Bursche, der Harry neben sich her zog.

Bill gab den anderen ein Zeichen und hob den Zauberstab. Er war gerade dabei auf diesen zweiten Todesser einen Stupor abzufeuern, da schlug Fred mit seinem Zauberstab beim Arm heben versehentlich gegen die Wand, weil ihm die Finger zitterten. Die beiden Todesser fuhren herum, sahen die Eindringlinge und warfen sich blitzschnell zu Boden.

Sämtliche gesprochene Zauber zischten über sie hinweg.

„Bill!" rief Harry überrascht, aber hoffnungsvoll.

Die Todesser schlugen noch im selben Moment zurück. Fred schubste seine Mutter zur Seite, was ihr vermutlich das Leben rettete. Die Wucht des Zaubers riss Steinstücke aus der Wand, die ihr zwar das Gesicht zerschnitten, aber sonst war ihr nichts passiert. Für Hestia kam dagegen jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie hatte es in dem schmalen Gang nicht geschafft, Malfoys Todesfluch auszuweichen.

Ein vorbeizischender Stupor traf den anderen Todesser direkt am Hinterkopf, als er gerade versuchte, sich davonzuhechten. Von der Kraft des Zaubers erfasst, prallte er mit dem Kopf noch gegen die Wand und blieb reglos liegen. Malfoy schleuderte derweil noch zwei weitere Flüche von sich, woraufhin ein unterdrückter Schrei erklang. Fast zeitgleich traf Bill ihn mit einem Hitzezauber am linken Arm.

Bill hatte sich von dem Schrei für einen Moment ablenken lassen, da er sicher war, der Zauber würde Malfoy die halbe Sekunde schon beschäftigen. Seine Mutter hockte am Boden und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den linken Arm. Als er zurückschaute, sah er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Malfoy benutzte Harry als lebenden Schutzschild und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe gepresst.

„Eine Bewegung und der Junge ist tot!"

Malfoy meinte es ernst, das sah man ihm an. Fred und Bill verharrten augenblicklich. Jetzt durften sie keinen Fehler machen. Malfoy aber auch nicht. Sollte Malfoy es wagen, jetzt einen von ihnen mit einem Zauber anzugreifen, konnte der andere gefahrlos zaubern, zumindest wenn er gut zielte. Doch so dumm war Malfoy nicht.

„So ist's gut. Und jetzt lasst die Zauberstäbe fallen. Na wird's bald?"

Fred sah seinen großen Bruder fragend an. Bill nickte. Klappernd gingen die Zauberstäbe zu Boden.

„Schön. Und dann: Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!" Malfoy grinste kurz, dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Boden vor sich und im nächsten Moment schoss dichter Rauch aus seinem Stab, der alles zunebelte. Man konnte die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. Nur die Schritte einer schnellen Flucht waren zu hören. Zum Glück brauchte Bill für seinen Job auch ein feines Gehör, jede noch so kleine Veränderung eines Zaubers musste ihm auffallen und so konnte er sich zumindest denken, in welche Richtung Malfoy und Harry verschwunden waren.

Sobald er seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand hatte ließ er den Rauch verschwinden. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf die Leiche von Hestia. Sie war ihm in Amerika eine liebe Freundin geworden und der Anblick ihrer toten Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Energisch riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und kniete sich neben seine Mutter, er hatte es eilig.

„Mom, nimm den Portschlüssel und nimm Hestia mit. Fred und ich werden Harry suchen!"

Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten sprang er auf, versicherte sich, dass sein Bruder hinter ihm war, und lief los in der Hoffnung, dass seine Ohren ihn nicht getäuscht hatten.

* * *

Kaum war der Alarm verklungen und Bills Nachricht bei ihnen eingetroffen, da stürmte die fünf Mann starke Gruppe um Mad-Eye Moody hinein in den Wald und lief auf den Seiteneingang des Hauses zu. Auf der Tür lagen nur drei recht simple Verschlusszauber, die Moody nicht sonderlich lange in Anspruch nahmen.

Trotz Moodys Entwarnung traten sie vorsichtig ein und fanden sich in einem kurzen, breiten Flur wieder. Zu beiden Seiten ging jeweils eine Türe ab und ihnen direkt gegenüber befand sich eine große Flügeltür. Es war ziemlich dunkel hier drin und der Staub auf dem Boden verriet außerdem, dass dieser Weg wohl nicht sonderlich häufig benutzt wurde.

„Kannst du was sehen?" fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt leise.

Moody ließ sein Auge kreisen. Er sah jede Menge, die zwei Zimmer links und rechts waren ein leeres Gästezimmer und ein leeres Bad. Nichts Besonderes. Unter sich entdeckte er ein üppiges Labyrinth aus Gängen und Zimmern und Fluren und Verliesen. Und irgendwo mittendrin Malfoy, der Harry hinter sich herzog. Instinktiv spannte er sich an, doch da sah er auch schon Bill und Fred, die den beiden dicht auf den Fersen waren. Die beiden würden sich schon um den Jungen kümmern. Und er würde sich um seine Aufgabe kümmern. Und die wartete hinter den Flügeltüren.

„Wir müssen da lang!" Er deutete geradeaus.

„Na worauf warten wir dann noch?" murmelte Mundungus und wollte schon losstapfen, aber Moodys Hand an seiner Brust hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht so voreilig. Vier Todesser warten da drin. Und sie wissen, dass wir kommen, denn sie haben sich versteckt."

„Na toll." Arthur klang nicht besonders ermutigt.

Aber Moody grinste. „Aber sie wissen nicht, dass wir wissen, dass sie es wissen."

Mundungus legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Hä?"

„Er will damit sagen," erläuterte Kingsley, „dass sie uns eine Falle stellen, aber nicht wissen, dass wir die Falle kennen."

„Du hast einen Plan!" stellte Charlie fest.

Wieder grinste Moody. „Oh ja. Wir werden sie glauben lassen, dass ihre Falle funktioniert. Und dann wird unsere eigene Falle zuschnappen." Er sah sich die Tür kurz genauer an, ebenso die zwei dunklen Nischen genau neben der Tür, wo zwei Menschen dicht gedrängt durchaus Platz hatten. Und er erläuterte seinen Plan in wenigen Worten.

„Gewagt." kommentierte Kingsley nur.

„Einfach, aber gut. Das könnte durchaus klappen." überlegte Mundungus.

Arthur seufzte. „Ich werd's tun!"

Moody nickte nur.

Beunruhigt legte Charlie seinem Vater die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das gefällt mir nicht, Dad."

„Mir auch nicht." antwortete sein Vater nervös, aber mit fester Stimme.

Flink und lautlos – was in Anbetracht von Moodys Holzbein nicht so einfach war – bezogen sie Aufstellung. Jeder wusste, auf wen er zu zielen hatte und wohin. Bellatrix Lestrange stand gleich rechts hinter der Tür, verborgen von einer alten Ritterrüstung. Sie war Charlies Ziel. Mundungus würde seinen Zauberstab auf einen unbekannten Typen richten, der am anderen, linken Zimmerende in einem langen Vorhang verborgen stand. Moody visierte die Couch mitten im Zimmer an, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Auf ihr lag Dolohow. Arthur würde sich um die Frau links hinter dem Kamin kümmern, sobald er weit genug im Zimmer war und Kingsley sollte ihn im Auge behalten und ihm so gut er konnte, den Rücken freihalten.

Auf ein Zeichen hin öffnete Arthur die linke Flügeltür und augenblicklich fiel ein heller Lichtkegel in den finsteren Gang hinaus. Charlie zog hastig seinen rechten Fuß noch enger an sich, um nicht vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Er konnte Bellatrix hinter der Rüstung erkennen.

Langsam und sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab umschauend ging sein Vater Schritt für Schritt vorwärts und ließ die Todesser in dem Glauben, dass er allein wäre und in ihre Falle tappte. Kurz vor der Couch hielt er inne.

Jeden Augenblick würde Moody das Zeichen geben. Da bemerkte Charlie etwas. Gegenüber im Zimmer stand ein alter Standspiegel und darin spiegelte sich der Kamin. Und nicht nur das, auch die Frau, die dahinter in Deckung ging, war mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Ihr Zauberstab zeigte direkt auf seinen Vater und ihre katzengleichen Augen fixierten ihn, als wolle sie ihn allein mit ihrem Blick in Stücke sprengen.

Moody hob die Hand, das Zeichen zum Angriff. Und genau in dieser Sekunde bemerkte er, dass die Frau im Spiegel ihre Lippen bewegte. Sie sprach einen Zauber. Hektisch flackerten seine Augen zu seinem Vater, der immer noch seine Rolle spielte und ganz woanders hinsah. Kingsley konnte die Frau nicht sehen, dazu hatte er den falschen Blickwinkel auf den Spiegel.

Und während nun alle gleichzeitig von der Tür aus ihre wuchtigen Zauber auf ihre persönlichen Zielpersonen abfeuerten, musste Charlie einfach reagieren.

Wie ein Sprinter beim Startschuss sprang er auf und schoss auf seinen Vater zu. Hart prallte er gegen ihn und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Direkt über ihnen leuchtete kurz ein grünes Licht. Der Todeszauber der Frau.

Charlie sah die schreckgeweiteten Augen seines Dads, ehe unsagbare Pein in seinen Körper schoss und er sich vor Schmerz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen krümmte.

Moody ließ die Couch mit einem Redukto-Fluch in seine Einzelteile zerspringen. Dummerweise lenkte eines dieser umherfliegenden Bruchstücke Mundungus' Zauber ab und der Todesser hinterm Vorhang sprang hervor und ging hinter einem Sessel in Deckung, aber erst nachdem er einen Zauber abgefeuert hatte.

Als einer von ihnen registrierte, was Charlie da tat, war es schon zu spät. Bellatrix hatte freies Feld und traf Charlie mit einem Cruciatus. Er wand sich wie ein Regenwurm in der Sonne und seine Schreie hallten durch den großen Raum. Unkontrolliert zuckend stieß er gegen einen Beistelltisch und eine Porzellanvase stürzte zusammen mit einer Glaskaraffe auf ihn herab.

Arthur überwand seinen anfänglichen Schock sehr schnell. Er rollte sich zur Seite und schleuderte die Frau am Kamin mit einem gut platzierten Fluch gegen die Wand, wo sie sich benommen den Kopf haltend liegen blieb. Dann wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu, der sich noch immer voller Qual am Boden wand, doch inzwischen rutschte und zuckte er in einem Meer aus Scherben umher und der Boden neben ihm färbte sich rot.

Mundungus und Kingsley stürzten sich in den Raum und gleichzeitig in den direkten Kampf mit Dolohow, der sich aus den Couchtrümmern befreit hatte, und dem anderen Todesser – Gibbens. Moody dagegen nutzte Bellatrix' Ablenkung und schickte sie mit einem Betäubungsfluch ins Land der Träume. Die Schreie erstarben. Schnell eilte auch er ins Zimmer und wandte sich der Frau hinter dem Kamin zu, die gerade dabei war, an der Wand entlang zu ihren Kollegen zu gelangen.

Eilig und voller Sorge kroch Arthur zu seinem Sohn, der jetzt völlig regungslos seitlich in den Scherben lag. Eine Blutlache bildete sich neben seinem Kopf.

„Bitte nicht. Charlie!"

Panische Angst flutete durch seinen Kopf, gaukelte ihm die schrecklichsten Dinge vor. Hektisch griff er nach dessen Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sein Gesicht war voller Schnitte und am Blut klebenden Glassplittern, auch sein T-Shirt war zerschnitten und seine Schulter darunter zerkratzt. Aber was ihm wirklich Sorgen machte, das war die große Porzellanscherbe mit der rosafarbenen Blume darauf, die Charlie im Hals steckte. Blut quoll daneben hervor. Instinktiv wollte er sie herausziehen, ehe er sich eines besseren besann.

Da öffnete Charlie die Augen, sein Blick flackerte.

„Charlie!" rief Arthur irgendwie erleichtert.

Der Rothaarige erkannte seinen Vater, wollte etwas sagen, doch aus seinem Mund drang nur ein Röcheln und Blut. Bei diesem Anblick begannen Arthurs Hände zu zittern. Er beugte sich über seinen Sohn und strich ihm liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge. Ich bring dich zu Poppy. Sie kriegt das wieder hin! Sie kriegt das hin!" Seine Stimme versagte, als sein Unterkiefer zu sehr zu zittern begann.

Charlie schloss kurz die Augen und brachte ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln zustande. Schwach hob er seine linke Hand und drückte seinen Vater von sich. Der war so perplex, dass er es mit sich machen ließ. Er beobachtete, wie Charlie eine Hand in seine Hosentasche schob und im nächsten Augenblick vor seinen Augen verschwand. Er war in Hogwarts.

„ARTHUR!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er wieder so richtig, wo er hier war. Nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln sprang er auf. Poppy würde sich jetzt um Charlie kümmern. Und er wurde hier gebraucht. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die anderen sich im Kampf schon bis in die Eingangshalle vorgearbeitet hatten. Schnell lief er dorthin. Dolohow kauerte hinter dem breiten Sockel einer protzigen Statue. Er atmete schwer und hielt sich den Bauch. Offenbar war er von irgendeinem Zauber getroffen worden. Die Frau versteckte sich hinter der Tür zu einem anderen Zimmer.

Moody, Mundungus und Kingsley kauerten ebenfalls in Türstöcken anderer Zimmer. Moody war sein magisches Augen abhanden gekommen. Mundungus war offenbar sehr darum bemüht, mit seinem rechten Bein nicht aufzutreten und Kingsley blutete aus einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge.

Schnell duckte sich Arthur wieder hinter die große Tür, als die Frau ihm einen Zauber entgegenschleuderte.

„Wo ist der andere?" rief er seinen Kollegen zu.

„Der flieht!" rief Kingsley zurück und nickte einen langen Flur hinunter, wo Arthur auch in der Tat gerade einen Schatten aus dem Fenster springen sah.

Da schlug etwas knapp über seinem Kopf ins Holz, dass ihm die Splitter um die Ohren flogen. Er duckte sich und ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter sagte ihm, dass Bellatrix offenbar wieder zu sich gekommen war.

* * *

In Hogwarts…

Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und als dann urplötzlich zwei Personen wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden auftauchten, erschraken ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden in der Krankenstation fast zu Tode. Nur dass sich Poppy genauso schnell wieder davon erholte.

„Mom!" riefen Ron und Ginny überrascht und gleichzeitig voller Sorge.

„Oh mein Gott!" stotterte Hermine dagegen, als sie den starren Blick von Hestia Jones gewahrte.

„Es geht mir gut!" versicherte Molly Weasley ihren Kindern leichenblass.

Poppy kniete sich hin und ließ ihren Zauberstab schnell über Hestia wandern. Sie ließ ihn schnell wieder sinken und schloss schluckend die Augen, doch sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen sprach Molly leise, aber auch wütend: „Sie konnte Malfoys Todesfluch nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen."

„Dobby!" sagte Poppy völlig emotionslos. „Bring Hestia bitte ins Nebenzimmer und deck sie zu."

Zappelig beeilte sich Dobby, der Bitte nachzukommen, während die Kinder Mrs. Weasley auf die Beine und zu einem der Betten halfen. Poppy wollte sich gerade ihr zuwenden, als ein Geräusch sie auffahren ließ und der nächste Patient vor ihr lag.

Ein spitzer Schrei von Molly begleitete seine Ankunft.

Charlies Augen huschten noch kurz hektisch umher, trafen sich mit Poppys, dann fielen sie ihm zu und öffneten sich nicht mehr. Sein Atem klang gurgelnd und ihm quoll Blut aus dem Mund. Rasch und behutsam ließ die Heilerin den Verletzten auf eines der Betten schweben.

„Ginny, ich brauch hier deine Hilfe! Hermine und Ron, ihr kümmert euch um Mrs. Weasley!"

Die Jugendlichen gehorchten ihr ohne Widerworte, wenn auch mit zittrigen Händen und der grausamen Gewissheit, dass das hier tödlicher Ernst war.

* * *

Im Graymes-Anwesen…

Malfoy zog dermaßen an seinem Arm, dass er mehrere Male fast gestolpert wäre. Immer noch hatte Harry das schreckliche Bild vor Augen, wie die schwarzhaarige Frau aus dem Phönixorden, deren Namen er nicht einmal mehr wusste, tot zu Boden gesunken war. Jetzt hatte er schon zwei Menschen sterben sehen. Ruckartig zerrte Malfoy ihn um eine Ecke und Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht. Vornüber fallend stürzte er auf seine Knie.

„Steh auf!" fauchte Malfoy und riss ihn am T-Shirt hoch.

Als er aufschaute, sah Harry, dass sein ‚Entführer' Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. Dann bemerkte er auch den verletzten Arm. Er trug ein edles, schwarzes Hemd aus dünnem, leichtem Stoff mit langen Ärmeln, wobei sein linker Ärmel Ellbogen-abwärts jetzt verbrannt war. Seine Haut darunter war feuerrot und warf Brandblasen, die sein dunkles Mal zu einer lächerlichen Fratze verzerrten. Dennoch hielt er seinen Zauberstab mit links, vermutlich weil er Harry mit seiner linken nicht mehr fest genug hätte halten können.

Das war seine Chance!

Das war der Moment, auf den er gewartet hatte!

Ohne länger nachzudenken nutzte er den Schwung, den er dank Malfoys auf-die-Beine-zerren hatte, drehte sich ein wenig und schlug mit der flachen Hand so fest er konnte mitten in Malfoys Verbrennung.

Das Klappern des Zauberstabs, als er auf den Boden fiel, ging völlig in dem gequälten Schmerzensschrei unter. Die groben Finger lösten sich von seinem Arm und der Todesser ging stöhnend in die Knie. Flink stieß er seinen Ellbogen nach hinten und traf Malfoy an der Schläfe. Dumpf prallte sein Körper auf den Boden, er rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Das… ging… erstaunlich einfach." wunderte sich Harry und hob den Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Um sicher zu gehen, fesselte er den Blonden mit einem Zauber.

Er musste die anderen finden, musste hier raus. Bloß welchen Weg hatte Malfoy ihn entlang gescheucht? Er hatte wirklich nicht darauf geachtet.

Schulterzuckend rannte er los, erstmal einfach zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Er verfehlte Bill und Fred nur knapp, als er falsch abbog. Die beiden stolperten dafür über den gut verpackten Lucius Malfoy, der offensichtlich nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„Dann hat wohl er geschrieen." stellte Fred mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest.

„Sieht so aus. Aber wo ist Harry?" überlegte Bill.

„Wenn das Harry war, dann ist er vermutlich losgelaufen, auf der Suche nach uns oder den anderen. Und wenn das nicht Harry war, dann war es einer von uns, sonst läge Malfoy nicht wie ein Päckchen verschürt hier."

Bill dachte kurz über Freds Worte nach. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Lass uns zurücklaufen und zusehen, dass wir entweder Harry oder eine Treppe nach oben finden."

Sie irrten eine Weile durch die Gänge, bis sie plötzlich leise Schritte hörten.

„Harry?" rief Fred laut und sein Echo hallte von den Steinwänden, noch ehe Bill ihm den Mund zuhalten konnte. Böse sah er seinen Bruder an.

„Und was, wenn das ein Todesser ist?" flüsterte er gepresst.

Fred versuchte sich gerade an einem schuldbewussten Grinsen, das kläglich scheiterte, als…

„Fred? Bist du das?"

Die beiden Weasleys grinsten sich an.

„Ja! Wo bist du Harry?"

Sie folgten ihren Stimmen und hatten sich schon nach kurzem gefunden. Erleichtert fiel Harry den Brüdern um den Hals, es tat so gut, wieder unter Freunden zu sein.

„Ich hab die Treppe gefunden, sie ist gleich dort hinten." verkündete Harry.

Doch Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Wir sollen dich zurück bringen, das ist alles. Komm, lass uns nach Hogwarts verschwinden."

Fassungslos starrte Harry ihn an. „Aber was ist mit Pettigrew? Er ist da oben und ohne ihn haben Sirius, Lupin und Snape keine Chance!"

„Der Orden ist oben, sie kümmern sich darum. Ich bin sicher, dass sich gerade jemand Pettigrew schnappt." Doch Bill klang nicht überzeugt, von dem, was er sagte, und Harry war es auch nicht.

„Das reicht mir nicht, Bill! Sirius ist mein Pate, er ist mein Freund. Er ist das letzte bisschen Familie, das ich habe. Da kann ich nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen und darauf hoffen, dass die anderen das schon regeln werden. Ich werde da jetzt hoch gehen, was ihr macht, ist eure Sache."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Fred sah seinen Bruder an. „Also eigentlich… kann ich ihn schon verstehen…"

Bill verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Na los, ihm nach, er kennt die Treppe. Und die anderen brauchen sicher Hilfe."

* * *

Vor dem Haus…

Albus hatte den Protego nicht recht lange aufrecht erhalten können, er brauchte seine Konzentration anderweitig und seine Kraft auch. Die Todesser waren gut, sie waren zwar überrascht worden, aber sie waren durch die Bank recht jung und trainiert und geübt. Und Voldemort hatte Recht, seine Leute hatten zwar mehr Erfahrung – teilweise – aber einige waren alt, andere dagegen hatten nie gekämpft, Hagrid konnte zwar viel einstecken und auch ohne Zauberkräfte gut austeilen, doch auch nicht ewig. Er sah dem sanften Halbriesen an, dass die zahlreichen Zauber, die er bisher abbekommen hatte, langsam ihre Wirkung zeigten.

George schlug sich wacker, auch wenn er sich offenbar den linken Arm verletzt hatte. Emmy, Morris und Pomona gaben ihr bestes und hatten einen der Todesser bereits verwundet und die einzige Frau auf der anderen Seite lag bewusstlos am Boden.

MacNair nahm ihn gerade in Anspruch, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie ein Todesser im Anwaltslook mit einem Zauber einen ganzen Haufen Steine auf Minerva schoss, es sah in der Tat wie eine Steinigung aus. Pomona wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, da traf ein anderer Todesser sie von der Seite. Es leuchtete grün und die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff sackte augenblicklich in sich zusammen.

Morris half Minerva schließlich aus der Klemme und betäubte den Übeltäter, indem er ihm einfach einen großen Stein an den Hinterkopf knallte.

Auch Albus selbst gelang es, MacNairs Schutzwall zu durchbrechen und ihn vorübergehend auszuschalten.

Elphias eilte zu Pomona Sprout, als ein Zauber sein linkes Bein traf und er mit einem Schrei zusammenbrach. Sein Oberschenkelknochen war einfach zersplittert. Er konnte vor Schmerz nicht mal mehr klar sehen, dennoch schoss er einen harten Wasserstrahl zurück und riss seinen Angreifer zumindest von den Füßen.

Dadurch rutschte allerdings auch Morris Ruby aus, der gerade den Rückzug antrat. Schlitternd stieß er gegen Pomonas leblosen Körper. Er sah den Zauberstab, der sich auf ihn richtete, doch er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Der Zauber traf ihn und noch im selben Moment spürte er, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog und er keine Luft mehr bekam. Röchelnd und nach Luft schnappend griff er sich an den Hals. Er hustete und keuchte, doch es half nichts.

Elphias sah seinen Kameraden, sah wie seine Lippen blau anliefen und sich eine seiner Hände in den Boden krampfte. Er musste handeln. Gegen den Schmerz in seinem Bein robbte er sich die anderthalb Meter zu Morris und Pomona. Ohne Umschweife packte er Morris' Hemd und bekam auch noch ein Stück von Pomonas' Shirt zu fassen. Mit einem kurzen Griff nach dem Portschlüssel verschwanden sie.

Jetzt waren noch vier Todesser übrig, einer mit verletztem Kopf, der schwankte, einer humpelte, die anderen beiden waren unverletzt.

Minerva blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und hielt ihre linke Hand dicht an den Körper gepresst, doch sie machte weiter. Hagrid schwankte, aber er schlug mit einem großen Ast nach einem Todesser. Auch Sullivan und George waren verletzt, nur Emmy und er waren einigermaßen unverletzt geblieben bisher.

Keuchend sah er sich um. Ob die anderen schon was erreicht hatten?

Da bemerkte er, dass Voldemort seinen Beobachterposten aufgab – offenbar gefiel ihm nicht, was er sah – und er kam direkt auf ihn zu.

Nur noch am Rande bemerkte er, dass die Eingangstür teilweise explodierte und Bellatrix, Dolohow und eine knapp bekleidete Frau herausrannten, um neben der Treppe irgendwo Deckung zu suchen, wobei Dolohow mehr von der Treppe fiel, als hinunterzuspringen. Ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren Arthur, Moody und Kingsley. Mundungus humpelte etwas später hinterher.

„Diesmal krieg ich euch beide!" knurrte Voldemort ihm entschlossen entgegen und forderte damit wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Instinktiv hob er den Zauberstab und schaffte es gerade noch, einen Zauber abzuwehren.

* * *

Flitwick dachte gar nicht lange nach. Da war ein Unbekannter aus dem Fenster über ihnen gesprungen und hatte sich direkt auf Tonks geworfen. Er nahm das Erstbeste zur Hand, das er da hatte, nämlich seine rechte Faust, und schlug dem Kerl so fest er konnte damit in den Nacken. Augenblicklich sackte der Körper in sich zusammen. Etwas unbeholfen zerrte er an dem normal großen Mann herum, bis ihm irgendwann Tonks zu Hilfe kam und sie ihn gemeinsam von ihr herunter schoben.

Schwer atmend richtete sie sich auf. „Danke. Das war ein ordentlicher Schlag, hat ihn ziemlich ausgeknockt."

„Keine Ursache."

Da hörte Tonks etwas Klirren. Ein kurzer Griff in ihre Hosentasche und einen Schnitt im Finger später wusste sie auch, woher es kam. „Der Spiegel ist kaputt. Egal. Los, zurück zum Fenster."

Sie ging wieder auf alle viere und schob sich Beine voran in die tiefe Öffnung hinein. Sie lächelte noch einmal aus dem sogenannten Fenster heraus. „Passen sie auf sich auf!"

„Sie auch. Und viel Glück!"

Tonks zog den Kopf ein und konzentrierte sich. Unter ihrem rechten Knie begann bereits das Zimmer und sie wollte schließlich hineinklettern und nicht stürzen. Flitwick kramte derweil in seiner Tasche nach dem Portschlüssel, als ihn mit einem Mal ein Zauber an der Schulter traf. Die Wucht riss ihn von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit weg. Der Aufprall war hart und die Ratte entwich dabei seinen Fingern. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, ehe er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er den Zauberstab, der knapp neben seiner Hand lag, wieder fest umschloss.

Tonks hörte den Aufschrei und riss den Kopf hoch. Sie sah Flitwick durch die Luft fliegen und schwer zu Boden fallen. Links von ihr lag der Todesser immer noch benommen am Boden, aber er hielt seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand, genauso wie Flitwick. Doch sie sah noch etwas, ein kleines, unscheinbares Tierchen, das im Licht des Mondes über die Wiese lief. Und auch wenn die Ratte von den Nachwirkungen des Stupor und des Sturzes schwankte, so entfernte sie sich doch zusehends und hielt direkt auf den Wald zu. Ohne zu überlegen rutschte sie zurück ins Gras und sprang auf.

Auch Flitwick bemerkte das Tier und er sah Tonks aus dem Fenster klettern. Auch dem Todesser war sie nicht verborgen geblieben. Flitwick rappelte sich in eine aufrechtere Lage hoch, wobei ein gnadenloser Schmerz durch seinen Unterschenkel zuckte.

„Tonks lauf! Finde Pettigrew!" schrie er ihr zu. Ohne weiter auf irgendetwas zu achten, sprintete sie auf den Wald zu. „Um den hier kümmere ich mich." murmelte Flitwick vor sich hin und hob seinen Zauberstab, genau zur selben Zeit wie der Todesser.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später erreichte Harry die Eingangshalle. Es sah aus, als hätte hier ein gewaltiger Kampf stattgefunden. Überall waren Löcher in Wände und Türen geschlagen worden und Skulpturen bestanden nur noch aus Schutt und Asche. Die Tür nach draußen stand offen, das hieß, eigentlich hing sie nur windschief in den Angeln. Kampflärm drang herein.

Schnell lief er darauf zu und gewahrte ein wahres Schlachtfeld. Überall zischten Zaubersprüche durch die Luft, überall war Blut und einige reglose Todesser lagen auf dem Boden. Da dröhnte die Erde, als Hagrid zu Boden stürzte und sich nicht mehr rührte. Und auf der linken Seite nahe dem Wald, da standen sich Voldemort und Dumbledore gegenüber. Bisher schien keiner verletzt, aber Dumbledore wirkte erschöpft und angeschlagen.

Harry wartete nicht, er lief nach draußen und lähmte einen Todesser mit der Beinklammer von hinten und gewährte dem keuchenden Mr. Weasley somit eine kurze Verschnaufpause.

„Harry!" stellte dieser überrascht fest.

Im selben Augenblick erfüllten grausame Schreie die Luft und wieder war Bellatrix die Urheberin. Sie hatte Emmy erwischt, aber Kingsley war bereits aufgesprungen und eilte ihr zu Hilfe.

Doch der Schrei hatte Dumbledore und Voldemort aufblicken lassen und beide hatten sie ihn entdeckt. Harry.

In Albus' Augen trat Erleichterung, dicht gefolgt von Sorge. Voldemort dagegen traute seinen Augen nicht. In ihm kochte solch eine Wut hoch, dass es ihn fast zu zerreißen drohte. Diesmal würde ihm dieser Bursche nicht mehr entkommen. Nicht schon wieder!

Er machte sich die Ablenkung zunutze und schickte den alten Narren mit einem gezielten Stoß an den nächsten Baumstamm, wo dieser reglos liegenblieb. Mit wenigen Schritten eilte er quer über den Hof, vorbei an den Kämpfenden, die langsam, wenn sie sie noch nicht erreicht hatten, an ihre Grenzen stießen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen, was dieser durchaus bemerkte.

„Vage es ja nicht, wegzulaufen, Potter. Diesmal gehörst du mir!" sagte er kalt.

Auch Harry zückte entschlossen seinen Zauberstab. Das hatte er sich zwar nicht vorgestellt, als er sagte, er wolle helfen, doch als er nun dieses hässliche Gesicht sah, die dünne Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam, wieder vor Augen mit was für Spaß er Snape gequält, sich an seinem Schmerz erfreut hatte, da wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Er straffte seine Schultern, dann trat er auf Voldemort zu.

„Das werden wir sehen!"

* * *

Uiii! Cliffhanger sind was tolles *g*

Und fieses!

Aber seid mal ehrlich, diese Konfrontation war überfällig.

Bis dann, ich freu mich übrigens nach wie vor über Reviews! *g*

Bye

Bella


	23. Die Stunde des Gerichts

Okay, weil ich weiß, dass ich morgen nicht dazu komme, ein neues Kapitel zu posten, lass ich euch heute eins da.

Diesmal auch wieder mit unseren drei Lieblingsgefangenen!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**_Die Stunde des Gerichts_**

Wieder in Askaban…

„Aufwachen, Black! Es is soweit! Dein großer Tag!"

Die Stimme drang an seine Ohren, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Gesagte in seinem Kopf verarbeitet wurde. Er hatte noch nicht mal ganz begriffen, was hier los war, da packte ihn bereits eine große, grobe Hand am Oberarm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Reißender Schmerz jagte durch seine Brust und ließ ihn überrascht aufschreien. Dumpfes Pochen zog durch seine Glieder, Schwindel benebelte seinen Kopf und seine Beine waren so schrecklich wackelig. Da zog die Hand an seinem Arm und zerrte ihn weiter. Er stolperte, sein linkes Bein knickte ein und er schlug unsanft mit den Knien am Boden auf.

„Stell dich nicht so an!" fauchte ihm eine Stimme entgegen und riss ihn weiter mit sich. Als Sirius es endlich schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen, erkannte er Troy vor sich. Doch für mehr Beobachtungen hatte er keine Zeit, er musste sich auf seine Beine konzentrieren. Der Schmerz und der Schwindel machten es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Wie betrunken stolperte er vorwärts, immer weiter durch unbekannte Flure dem widerlichen Wärter hinterher, dessen Hand noch immer wie Stahl seinen Arm umschloss.

Wo ging es hin?

War es schon Morgen?

Wo waren Remus und Snape?

Wenige Augenblicke später bugsierte Troy ihn in einen großen, leeren Raum. Nun ja, nicht ganz leer, in der einen Hälfte standen drei Stühle und gleich daneben…

„Rukschow!" knurrte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Allein der Gedanke an dieses dreckige Grinsen, diese kalten Augen, schürte eine solche Wut in ihm, dass sich seine Hände wie von selbst zu Fäusten ballten. Wäre er in der Verfassung dazu, er würde…

Krieg dich ein! Beruhig dich, Sirius! Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist!

Zitternd vor unterdrückter Aggression atmete er tief durch, während Troy ihn auf einen der Stühle drückte und ihn mit eisernem Griff an seinen Schultern festnagelte.

Rukschow stand wie unbeteiligt ein paar Schritte vor ihm und betrachtete desinteressiert seine Fingernägel, bis er schließlich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüberschielte.

„Anstrengende Nacht gehabt, was?"

Sirius biss intensiv die Zähne zusammen und man konnte seine Wangenmuskulatur unter dem wuchernden Bart arbeiten sehen. Seine schwarzen Augen loderten, als würden jeden Augenblick Flammen daraus hervorschießen. Aber er sagte nichts.

Rukschow dagegen ließ langsam seine Hand sinken und betrachtete seinen Gefangenen nun genauer. „Du warst verdammt schnell. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet, wohl war. Eigentlich hättest du in deiner Zelle sitzen und zuschauen sollen. Naja, die Nacht scheint dennoch interessant gewesen zu sein und eurer Verhandlung könnt ihr nun sowieso nicht mehr entgehen."

Schritte wurden draußen laut, sie näherten sich.

„Ach übrigens, Black," meinte der Russe beiläufig und wanderte dabei um einen der noch leeren Stühle herum, „dein Freund hat einen überaus leckeren Hintern, wusstest du das?"

Sirius sah rot!

„DU SCHWEIN! DU PERVERSLING! ICH BRING DICH UM! ICH BRING DICH UUUUM!"

Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er sich los und wollte aufspringen, doch da schloss sich ein verdammt starker Arm um seinen Hals und riss ihn wieder nach hinten. Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach dem Arm und zerrte daran und schlug darauf ein, doch damit erreichte er nur, dass Troy fester zudrückte. Er schnappte nach Luft, aber der Druck auf seine Luftröhre war zu groß. Auch zwei weitere Versuche blieben erfolglos. Panisch riss er die Augen auf und fing an, wie ein Geisteskranker zu zappeln und an dem stählernen Arm zu zerren und zu kratzen. Es nützte rein gar nichts. Dunkle Punkte begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und seine Gegenwehr wurde immer fahriger und unkoordinierter.

„Lass ihn los!"

Der Arm verschwand, stattdessen rissen ihn zwei Hände zurück und drückten ihn wieder auf den Stuhl. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft, sog alles in sich auf, was er kriegen konnte, nur um damit einen grässlichen Hustenreiz zu füttern. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder richtig Luft bekam. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken. Da sah er Remus' Schuhe.

Remus' Schuhe?

Ruckartig schaute er auf. Und tatsächlich, neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß – oder besser hing – Remus, immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein und nur gehalten von Leech, der gleich hinter ihm stand und Remus' zerfetzte Kleidungsstücke über dem Arm hängen hatte. Und auf dem dritten Stuhl ging es Snape genauso, auch er war bewusstlos und wurde von Vanderdray gehalten, der Snapes Hemd neben dem Stuhl zu Boden geworfen hatte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie hereingebracht worden waren.

Was sollte das hier werden?

Da ging Rukschow auf Snape zu, er hatte plötzlich eine Phiole in der Hand, eine ziemlich große Phiole. Und sie war randvoll mit einer dünnen, hellblauen Flüssigkeit. Stärkungstrank, wie er inzwischen wusste. Was sollte das jetzt wieder werden?

Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Ein kurzes ‚Enervate' und Snape stöhnte unwillig, rührte sich aber nicht. Mit wenigen Handgriffen flößte er ihm die Hälfte des Tranks ein, dann wiederholte er dasselbe mit Remus. Sirius wollte protestieren, es konnte nur schlecht sein, wenn der Folterknecht seinen Gefangenen was zur Stärkung verabreichte, aber seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen dank Troys Erwürgungsaktion.

Rukschow trat ein paar Schritte zurück, dann wartete er.

Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl beobachtete Sirius die beiden. Schon nach einer Weile zeigte der Trank erste Wirkung. Snape hob träge den Kopf und sah sich mit fiebrig glühendem Blick um. Remus öffnete müde die Augen, die ebenfalls unheilvoll glänzten. Er schien sich ein wenig strecken zu wollen, doch sofort packten Leechs Hände vorsichtshalber zu. Erschrocken zuckte Remus zusammen und verzog verkniffen das Gesicht, ehe er aufsah und Rukschow erblickte. Fast zeitgleich riss er voller Angst die Augen auf, begann zu zittern und seine Zähne klapperten, was dem Russen nur ein äußerst amüsantes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Sirius dagegen empfand diese Reaktion wie einen Messerstich in die Brust.

„Schön, dass ihr beiden auch beschlossen habt, eurem großen Tag beizuwohnen." sagte der Sicherheitschef überaus zuvorkommend und falsch freundlich. „Natürlich kann ich euch so, wie ihr hier vor mich sitzt, nicht einfach ins Ministerium zu eurer Verhandlung schicken. Was würde denn das für ein Licht auf diese Anstalt hier werfen? Nicht auszudenken…" Rukschow schüttelte mit ernstem Gesicht leicht den Kopf, aber in seinen Augen funkelte es. „Deshalb fällt es mir zu, euch ein wenig auf euren großen Auftritt vorzubereiten, immerhin werdet ihr in der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Da könnt ihr so aber nicht hin. Ihr seid dreckig, ihr stinkt zum Himmel und in den Fetzen kann man euch ja nicht vor die Tür lassen. Also beginnen wir mit einer kleinen Lektion in Punkto Sauberkeit!"

Sirius ahnte Böses.

Und er sollte Recht behalten.

* * *

Remus verstand im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht, was hier los war. Er sah nur diesen Russen vor sich, hörte ihn reden und glaubte instinktiv, ihn wieder zu spüren, wieder seinen ekelhaften Atem zu riechen. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zu und zwang sich dazu, nachzudenken.

Was war passiert?

Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren die ersten Zeichen der Verwandlung und…

DER VOLLMOND!

Schnell riss er die Augen wieder auf und warf hektische Blicke zu beiden Seiten. Severus und Sirius lebten, es ging ihnen gut, er hatte niemanden getötet. Aber er sah auch die Risse in Sirius' Shirt und die tiefen, unversorgten Wunden darunter.

Das war ich! Ich hab ihm das angetan!

Erneut zwang er sich zur Ruhe und kniff die Augen wieder zu, um besser denken zu können. Nach der Vollmondnacht trennten sie nur noch ein Tag und eine Nacht von ihrer Verhandlung, das bedeutete aber, dass seine Verwandlung noch nicht lange zurücklag. Wieso fühlte er sich dann so verdammt klar im Kopf? Und wieso spürte er nichts von dieser alles verzehrenden Erschöpfung, die ihn sonst nur ganz allmählich aus ihren Klauen entließ?

Seine Schmerzen waren jedenfalls noch da. Im Hals, in der Brust, in seinem Allerwertesten, seiner Hand, seiner Lippe, seinem Unterkiefer, seinem linken Knie. Und es waren Neue hinzugekommen. Überall verteilt, mal ziehend, mal brennend, mal schlimmer, mal weniger schlimm.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter damit zu befassen, als er sich plötzlich auch der letzten Kleidungsstücke, die er noch am Körper getragen hatte, beraubt sah. Den Zauber kannte er ja bereits, doch ihn schon wieder spüren zu müssen, jagte ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Körper und weckte grässliche Erinnerungen, die ihn heftig zittern ließen.

Was war passiert?

Was sollte das?

Ein ängstlicher Blick aus den Augenwinkeln sagte ihm, dass es Sirius und Severus nicht anders erging, was ihn irgendwie auf absurde Weise beruhigte.

„Was soll das?" verlangte Sirius mit krächzender Stimme.

„Wirst du gleich sehen!" verkündete Rukschow verheißungsvoll und nickte seinen Wärtern zu.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Remus der Hände bewusst, welche die ganze Zeit auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatten, denn nun gingen diese auf Wanderschaft und hielten erst an seinen Oberarmen wieder inne. Kraftvoll zerrten sie ihn auf die Beine, die sein Gewicht sehr viel besser trugen, als es nach Vollmond hätte sein dürfen, dann schubste ihn der Kerl hinter sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raumes. Stolpernd verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel unsanft auf den eiskalten Steinboden. Sein geprelltes Knie schlug hart auf und blutete, was Remus neben dem gleißenden Schmerz jedoch gar nicht wahrnahm.

Keine Sekunde später gesellten sich die anderen beiden zu ihm, nachdem auch sie grob gestoßen worden waren. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen nackten Rücken.

„Alles okay, Moony?" wollte Sirius neben ihm besorgt wissen, doch anstatt zu antworten zuckte er nur erschrocken unter der Berührung weg. Sirius zog schnell seine Hand zurück.

Severus stöhnte neben ihnen vor Schmerz auf. Sein ganzer Körper war schweißgebadet, zähes Sekret sickerte langsam über seinen Rücken und er zitterte. Dennoch fixierte er Sirius seltsam fest aus seinen verschleierten Augen, er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen und nickte dabei, als wolle er sich selbst nochmals etwas bestätigen.

„Er hat mir…", ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Lupin ließ ihn sich korrigieren und er flüsterte den Satz weiter, „… uns… Stärkungstrank gegeben, oder?" Seine Frage klang eher wie eine Feststellung.

Sirius nickte.

Remus horchte auf, das erklärte so einiges, zumindest wieso er sich so komisch fit fühlte, obwohl ihm gleichzeitig alles wehtat.

Snape biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Wieviel?"

Sirius wirkte einen Moment überfordert, ehe er leise antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht genau, er hatte mindestens einen Viertelliter, wenn nicht mehr. Das hat er auf euch verteilt."

Snape schloss schwer atmend die Augen. „Verflucht!" In diesem einen Wort lagen sowohl Wut als auch Furcht.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" wollte Remus wissen. Er verstand nicht. Verstand die jetzige Situation nicht, verstand Severus' Reaktion nicht und er verstand nicht, wieso er schon wieder nackt vor diesem Mistkerl am Boden kauerte.

„Genug geplaudert. Zeit zum Duschen!"

Noch im selben Augenblick schoss ein harter Strahl eiskalten Wassers aus Rukschows Zauberstab, dem sich bald noch zwei weitere hinzugesellten.

Remus schrie erschrocken auf, als die eisige Kälte ihn mit voller Wucht traf und ihm die Arme unter dem Körper wegzog, dass er der Länge nach auf den Boden klatschte.

Sirius schaffte es gerade noch seinen Arm rechtzeitig zu heben, um zu verhindern, dass er den ganzen Schwall ins Gesicht bekam. Die Kälte traf ihn wie ein Schlag, nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Das Wasser traf Snapes Rücken mit voller Breitseite und sein Schrei hallte allen Beteiligten noch lang in den Ohren. Er bäumte sich gegen den Schmerz auf, hörte das Blut durch seine Ohren rauschen und begann keuchend zu husten, als er einen ganzen Schwall Wasser schluckte. Mit unglaublicher Kraft drückte ihn das Wasser zurück und ließ ihn über den glitschigen Boden Rücken voraus gegen die Wand rutschen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sein Gesicht vor dem Wasser zu schützen. Schmerzhaft schlug das kalte Nass in seinen Bauch, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ ihn erneut aufschreien, als es gegen seine ungeschützten Genitalien schlug.

Das Wasser kam von allen Seiten, drängte sich in jede Körperöffnung und die Kälte bohrte sich dabei wie Millionen kleiner Nadeln in Remus' Körper. Sein Kopf schmerzte von dem Donnern des Wassers auf seinem Hinterkopf, das sein Gesicht hart in den Boden presste. Langsam sammelte sich das Nass und lief ihm in die Nase. Er würde ersticken, wenn es ihm nicht bald gelang, seinen Kopf zu heben.

Sirius versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Der erste Schwall hatte genau seine Brust getroffen. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde Moony ihn ein zweites Mal zerreißen. Wie ein Ertrinkender schnappte er immer wieder nach Luft und versuchte irgendwie sein Gesicht und seine Brust zu schützen.

Dann war es vorbei, genauso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte.

„Das reicht, wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie noch anfangen, das Ganze zu genießen." Rukschows falsches Lachen hallte von den Wänden.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Wasser verschwand komplett und nach drei weiteren Zaubern waren die drei Gefangenen am Boden auch wieder völlig trocken.

„Los, bringt sie zurück! Leech, bist du fertig?"

„Ja, Boss, das Zeug müsste so ganz in Ordnung sein."

Vanderdray packte sich Snape, Troy Sirius und Rukschow persönlich zerrte Remus auf die Beine. Mit steifen Gliedern und am ganzen Körper zitternd stolperten die drei hinter ihren Peinigern her, bis sie wieder auf ihren Stühlen saßen.

Rukschow betrachtete diesen Abschaum, den er da vor sich sitzen hatte und war in diesem Moment ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Alle drei waren sie blass und abgemagert, ihre Gesichter waren eingefallen, was selbst die üppigen Bärte von Snape und Black nicht verdecken konnten. Und überall prangten Verletzungen und Blessuren. Er hatte seine Arbeit gut gemacht, was ihm ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" Er konnte sich ein herzhaftes Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen.

* * *

Im Keller des Ministeriums…

Snape betrachtete die große Tür vor sich mit überaus gemischten Gefühlen. Nicht zum ersten Mal stand er vor dieser Tür und nicht zum ersten Mal würde er in diese Arena geführt werden, wo sich die bissigen Tiger in diesem Fall jedoch nicht in der Arena, sondern in den Zuschauerrängen tummeln würden. Das letzte Mal hatte Albus ihn hier rausgeholt, hatte sich für ihn verbürgt und ihn vor Askaban bewahrt. Diesmal glaubte er nicht mehr dran. Zu aussichtslos standen ihre Chancen, zu erdrückend die Beweislast, die gegen ihn sprach. Wieso hatte ihn Voldemort auch genau während dieses Verhörs rufen müssen?

Was bringt das denn jetzt noch Severus? Gar nichts! Es ist passiert und du kannst es nicht ändern. Und selbst wenn du es könntest, würde sich dann etwas ändern? Vermutlich nicht!

Diese Erkenntnis war ziemlich ernüchternd.

Er schloss für eine Weile die Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln, versuchte das Gewicht der Eisenfesseln um seine tauben Handgelenke nicht zu beachten. Ihm war immer noch unglaublich heiß und seine Konzentration ließ zu wünschen übrig – auch wenn der Stärkungstrank daran doch einiges gebessert hatte. Sein Körper war gestärkt, gehorchte seinen Befehlen und dennoch fühlte er sich erschöpft und schlapp. Der ständige, unablässige Schmerz, der ihn von seinem Rücken aus stetig vergiftete, war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, ebenso wie das hohe Fieber.

Außerdem hatte er dieses unwohle Gefühl im Magen. Er wusste, woher es kam und er wusste auch, was es vermutlich noch nach sich ziehen würde.

Nicht vermutlich, Severus. Sicherlich!

Er atmete tief durch, beachtete die Hand nicht, die um seinen Arm lag, um ihn gleich in den Gerichtssaal zu führen. Rukschow hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nach dieser Tortur, die er Dusche genannt hatte, hatten sie ihre Kleidung wieder zurückbekommen, die gesäubert und wieder völlig ganz war. Kein Blut war mehr darauf zu sehen, nur ein bisschen gewöhnlicher Dreck in Maßen, der zeigen sollte, dass sie zwei Wochen in dieser Kleidung in einem Gefängnis verbracht hatten.

Ihre Haare und Bärte waren einigermaßen in Ordnung gebracht worden, damit sie nicht völlig in alle Himmelsrichtungen standen. Doch geschnitten oder rasiert wurde nichts, das wäre nur übertriebener Luxus für Gefangene gewesen. Und Rukschow persönlich hatte ihre Gesichter mit dem Zauberstab bearbeitet. Aufgeplatzte Lippen, Blutergüsse, Schwellungen, das war alles geheilt worden, nur die geschwollene, gebrochene Nase von Black hatte er lediglich mit einem Illusionszauber belegt, um sie normal aussehen zu lassen. Auf dieselbe Weise waren die tiefen Wunden in seinen Handgelenken überdeckt worden. Lupins verletzte Hand dagegen war zumindest mit einem Verband ordentlich und gründlich verbunden worden. Blacks ‚Kratzer' auf der Brust waren mit einem Blutungsstillungs-Zauber behandelt worden, damit es keine Zwischenfälle bei der Verhandlung gab.

Sie sahen alle drei aus wie Männer, die zwei entbehrliche, schreckliche Wochen unter Dementoren verbracht hatten, was schwer an ihnen zehrte, doch mehr war da nicht zu erkennen.

Er hasste dieses Monster dafür.

Doch was brachte sein Hass schon? Was brachte seine Wut?

Albus hatte es offensichtlich nicht geschafft und er würde so und so bald sterben.

Ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass es den beiden anderen auch nicht gut ging. Wie auch?

Lupin hustete sich gerade fast die Seele aus dem Leib und krümmte sich dabei vor Schmerz. Er sah schlecht aus, Stärkungstrank hin oder her. Da kam ein junger Wärter angelaufen und flößte Lupin noch bevor er wieder richtig zu Atem gekommen war, eine kleine Phiole mit leuchtend pinkem Inhalt ein. Die Farbe kannte er, ebenso wie den stechenden Geruch nach Lakritze. Es war ein Hustenblocker, sie wollten offenbar wirklich jedes Risiko ausschalten, das sie verraten könnte.

Verständlich.

Black betrachtete seinen Freund voller Sorge und protestierte lautstark, als diesem der Hustenblocker eingetrichtert wurde. Er wirkte erschöpft und war blass. Und er hatte so einen Blick in den Augen… Severus vermutete, dass auch ihm gerade bewusst wurde, wie unsinnig es war, jetzt noch zu hoffen.

Wuchtige, energische Schritte eilten von hinten zu ihnen.

„Macht sie fertig, es geht los!" rief Rukschow voller Genugtuung.

Da schwangen die großen Türen auf und gaben den Blick auf den großen, runden Raum frei, der wie ein Amphitheater gebaut war und auf dessen ‚Bühne' sie gerade geführt wurden. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand Fudge auf einem erhöhten Podium, vor ihm am Boden stand ein Tisch, an dem eine Protokollantin und ein herausgeputzter, junger Mann saßen. In der Mitte waren für sie drei große Stühle gerichtet worden. Stühle, die er ebenfalls schon hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Solche, wo einem die Arme an die Lehnen gefesselt wurden, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Doch das Schlimmste waren die Menschenmassen, die überall auf den Bänken saßen, um ihren Prozess zu verfolgen. Links neben Fudge saß eine Frau mittleren Alters, die heftig schluchzte. Der Mann gleich neben ihr, offenbar der Ehemann, nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, warf ihnen aber einen todbringenden Blick zu. Die anderen Menschen waren bunt gemischt aus allen Alters- und Bevölkerungsgruppen. Eine dichte Masse an finsteren Augen starrte sie an und eine richtige Welle aus Hass und Abscheu schlug ihnen entgegen.

Auf der linken Seite gab es noch eine Tür zur ‚Arena', er wusste, dass sie der Eingang für diejenigen war, die über die Treppe hier im Minsterium herunter kamen.

Unter Buh-Rufen und wüsten Beschimpfungen wurden sie zu den Stühlen geführt und daran festgeschnallt. Lupin in der Mitte. Dann zogen sich die Wärter und auch Rukschow an den Rand zurück.

Fudge schlug ein paar Mal mit einem Holzhammer auf sein Podest, bis endlich Ruhe herrschte, dann begann er zu sprechen. Seine Stimme brauchte er hier drin nicht lauter zaubern, die Akustik des Raumes machte jedes noch so leise Geräusch aus dem unteren Teil bis ganz oben hin hörbar.

„Willkommen zur Verhandlung in den Fällen Black, Lupin und Snape. Die Verbrechen, die diesen Männern angelastet werden, sind allesamt schwerwiegend und von niederer, böser Natur. Sie werden nun alle im Folgenden aufgelistet!"

Der Mann neben der Protokollantin erhob sich und hielt dabei eine Pergamentrolle in den Händen. Mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme begann er vorzulesen.

„Sirius Black, sie wurden bereits vor beinahe 15 Jahren zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt aufgrund ihrer Anhängerschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, dem Verrat am Ehepaar Potter, das daraufhin den Tod fand, dem Mord an Peter Pettigrew sowie 13 Muggeln. Neu hinzu kommen ihr Ausbruch aus Askaban vor 3 Jahren, der Einbruch in Hogwarts, Zerstörung fremden Eigentums und Entführung eines Schülers. Durch dieses Handeln haben sie bewiesen, dass sie selbst heute noch eine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit darstellen.

Remus John Lupin, ihnen wird der grausame Mord an der 14-jährigen Clarissa Aibly vorgeworfen, den sie in Gestalt des Werwolfs verübt haben. Dass es so weit kommen konnte, bestätigt, dass sie unfähig sind, ihre eigene Gefährlichkeit einzuschätzen. Damit sind sie eine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit.

Severus Snape, ihnen wird zum wiederholten Male vorgeworfen, ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu sein. Außerdem wirft man ihnen die Mittäterschaft an dem Mord des Muggelbeauftragten Leopold Scruvella vor."

Der Mann setzte sich wieder und Fudge begann damit, Zeugen aufzurufen. Darunter waren ein Thomas Wemdon, der ihn nach dem Überfall auf die Scruvellas eindeutig identifiziert haben wollte, die Eltern des toten Mädchens und einige Leute, die die Morde untersucht hatten und nun ihre Gutachten präsentierten.

War ihnen anfangs nur eine Welle aus Hass entgegengeschlagen, so sagte ihm jetzt schon ein einziger Blick in dieses mordhungrige Publikum, dass jeder einzelne dort oben spätestens nach den Aussagen und den Bildern des zerfleischten Mädchens jeden von ihnen dreien am liebsten eigenhändig und grausam getötet hätte. Das Einzige, was sie noch aufhielt, war die Balustrade zwischen Zuschauerraum und dem Zentrum des Raumes, wo sie sich befanden.

* * *

Remus konnte sich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde. Seine Rippen schmerzten noch immer höllisch von dem schrecklichen Hustenkrampf zuvor und seither bekam er auch wesentlich schlechter Luft. Sein Hals brannte und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen ganz üblen Sonnenstich. Und seit kurzem war ihm auch noch ziemlich schlecht. In seinem Magen rumorte es und er hatte fast das Gefühl, das dort drin etwas Lebendiges herumkroch, um ihn zu piesacken.

Trotz Stärkungstrank fühlte er sich völlig ausgelaugt und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Stuhllehne sinken. Das lange Sitzen auf dieser harten Fläche verursachte ihm Schmerzen und erinnerte ihn nur zu lebhaft an Dinge, die er vergessen wollte. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, entstanden in seinem Geist lebhafte, fast reale Bilder. Es war ihm, als fühle er wieder den stinkenden Atem, als höre er diese so verhasste Stimme…

Mit einem Schlag schüttelte er einen Teil seiner Erschöpfung ab und lauschte. Da sprach tatsächlich der Russe und als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er ihn auch sehen.

„… habe zahlreiche Befragungen durchgeführt und versucht, den drei Angeklagten ihre Situation klar zu machen und ihnen zu erklären, dass ein freiwilliges Geständnis ihre Strafe unter Umständen lindern könnte. Dennoch zeigten sich die Angeklagten Zeit ihres Aufenthalts sehr unkooperativ, was sogar in zwei Mordversuchen von Seiten Sirius Blacks an mir gipfelte. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es mir gelungen einige interessante Beobachtungen zu machen und sogar ein Geständnis zu bekommen."

Als er das hörte, drehte sich ihm sein Magen fast endgültig um. Wie konnte man nur derart die Fakten verdrehen?

„Das ist nicht wahr!" begehrte Sirius vor Wut bebend auf. „Remus hat nichts gestanden, weil er gar nichts zum Gestehen hat. Er ist unschuldig! Wir sind alle unschuldig!"

Mit funkelnden Augen sprang Fudge auf. „Ich dulde keine solchen Zwischenrufe! Zügeln sie ihr Temperament, Black. Sie bekommen später noch die Möglichkeit, etwas zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen."

Dem Zaubereiminister war nur zu deutlich anzuhören, dass nichts, was Sirius dabei allerdings von sich geben würde, Gewicht haben würde. Sirius wusste das auch.

„Als wenn sie mir dann zuhören würden, sie schleimiger Bastard. Aber diesem russischen Schläger hören sie zu, ihm glauben sie! Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie seine Verhörmethoden aussehen? Dieser Mistkerl hat Remus fast zu Brei geschlagen, er hätte Snape fast vergiftet, er lässt Todess…"

„ES REICHT JETZT!" schrie Fudge aus vollem Leib und versiegelte Black mit dem Zauberstab die Lippen. „SIE SPRECHEN ERST WIEDER, WENN SIE GEFRAGT WERDEN!"

Remus konnte fast fühlen, wie Sirius neben ihm vor Wut zitterte. Hatte er wirklich erwartet, damit etwas zu erreichen?

Etwas verwirrt strich sich Fudge die Haare zurück. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben vor dieser… Entgleisung… ah ja, sie sagten, sie haben Beobachtungen gemacht und ein Geständnis erhalten."

Und somit erklärte Rukschow seine Variante davon, wie Remus ihm den Mord an Miss Aibly gestanden hatte, wie Sirius versucht hatte, ihn völlig grundlos zu erwürgen, wie er im letzten Verhör noch mal versuchen wollte, doch noch etwas zu erfahren, Severus jedoch hartnäckig geschwiegen hatte. Er berichtete davon, wie Severus gerufen worden war, was seine Verbindung zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem deutlich machte, und wie Sirius ihm offenbart hatte, wie er damals entkommen konnte und diesen Moment auch gleich für einen neuerlichen Mordversuch nutzte.

Diese ganze Ungerechtigkeit machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er wollte protestieren oder einfach nur schreien, sich seinen Frust einfach von der Seele schreien, obwohl er ganz arg bezweifelte, dass er damit Erfolg gehabt hätte. Doch allein der Versuch schon ließ ihn scheitern. Seine Zunge klebte zäh an seinem Gaumen, so trocken war sein Mund, und ein neuer Schwall von Übelkeit forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie konnte dieser Vergewaltiger sich hier hinstellen und eine Geschichte auftischen, die die Wahrheit auslegte, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte? Und wie konnten all diese Menschen ihm nur Glauben schenken?

Wieso glaubten alle einem Menschen, dem ein anderes Leben nichts wert war?

Wieso machte sich niemand die Mühe, diese Anklagen zu hinterfragen?

* * *

Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und die Knöchel seiner Fäuste waren schneeweiß, so fest presste er seine Hände zusammen. Dass seine teils abgebrochenen Fingernägel in seine Handflächen schnitten, die bereits leicht bluteten, bemerkte er nicht. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte sich Sirius noch nie so wütend und gleichzeitig so hilflos gefühlt.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, und trotzdem brachte ihn diese Ungerechtigkeit fast um den Verstand. Damals bei seiner ersten Verurteilung hatte er völlig unter Schock gestanden, er hatte noch gar nicht glauben können, was alles passiert war. Erst viel zu spät hatte er begriffen. Aber jetzt war er klar im Kopf und sich allem bewusst. Er war vielleicht ausgelaugt und entkräftet und seine Brust und sein Kopf schmerzten höllisch, aber er verstand nur zu gut, was hier um ihn herum geschah.

Hier wurden alle gegen sie aufgehetzt, niemand war hier, um sie zu verteidigen, weil niemand die Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht ziehen wollte, dass sie tatsächlich unschuldig sein könnten. Hier glaubte ihnen niemand, schon gar nicht nach Rukschows theaterreifer Vorstellung.

Langsam begann die Wut der Verzweiflung Platz zu machen und als Fudge und Rukschow begannen, ein wenig zu diskutieren über das, was der Russe angeblich sonst noch beobachtet haben wollte und dass Lupins verletzte Hand von der Vollmondnacht herrührte, wich die Verzweiflung immer mehr der Resignation. Für sie gab es hier kein Entrinnen mehr, sie waren hoffnungslose Opfer dieses verlogenen Systems geworden. Auf Hilfe konnten sie nicht mehr hoffen.

Das Einzige, was Sirius noch mehr als alles andere hoffte, war, dass es Albus wenigstens gelang, Harry zu befreien. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

Fudges Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„_Jetzt_ ist die Zeit gekommen," er starrte Sirius bei diesen Worten intensiv an, „da sie ihre Erklärungen zu diesen Anschuldigungen abgeben können. Mr. Snape? Haben sie etwas zu den Vorwürfen zu sagen?"

Sirius sah zur Seite. Snape saß völlig reglos da, er schwitzte und atmete ziemlich abgehackt. Dennoch warf er Fudge den finstersten und kältesten Snape-Blick zu, den er noch zustande brachte.

„Nun gut, wollen sie etwas loswerden, Mr. Lupin?"

Ein Blick zeigte Sirius, dass Remus garantiert nichts sagen würde. Sein Kopf lehnte hinten am Stuhl und seine Augen waren geschlossen, flackerten aber unruhig und langsam auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er atmete viel zu flach und rasselnd und seine Augen starrten nur ziel- und glanzlos drein.

Merkte denn niemand, dass diese Männer kurz davor waren, bewusstlos zu werden?

Da mischte sich die fiese, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf bissig ein. Tut das denn was zur Sache? Snape wird an dieser Infektion sterben und Remus wird wie du den Kuss der Dementoren erfahren. Wieso sollten sie nicht bewusstlos werden dürfen, dann mussten sie wenigstens nichts mehr hiervon mitkriegen.

Widerwillig musste er sich selbst Recht geben. Ihre Zukunft war schon qualvoll genug, ihr ohne Bewusstsein entgegen zu sehen konnte nur angenehmer sein.

Er spürte, wie sich der Zauber von seinen Lippen löste und Fudge genervt fragte:

„Haben sie noch was zu sagen, Mr. Black?"

Mit finsterem Blick fixierte er den Zaubereiminister. Es war egal, was er sagte, niemand würde ihm glauben, er würde diese Farce hier nur noch länger hinziehen. Zum ersten Mal begrüßte er den rauen Klang seiner Stimme, als er Fudge das Einzige sagte, was es noch zu sagen gab:

„Sie machen einen gewaltigen Fehler, Fudge!"

„Jaja, natürlich." Fudge winkte ab. „Ich werde mich nun kurz mit meinen Beratern zurückziehen, um die Urteile zu fällen."

Mit zwei Männern und einer Frau, die Sirius alle unbekannt waren, verschwand er durch eine unscheinbare, dritte Eingangstür. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, höchstens zehn Minuten, wenn sein Zeitgefühl nicht schon völlig gestört war.

Zurück auf seinem Podest legte er sich ein Stück Pergament bereit.

„Hiermit verlese ich das Urteil. Sirius Black, hiermit verurteile ich sie aufgrund ihrer gefährlichen und gewalttätigen Natur, den Kuss der Dementoren zu empfangen."

Applaus und Jubelschreie wurden laut und Fudge musste sich erst wieder Gehör verschaffen. „Remus John Lupin, hiermit verurteile ich sie ebenfalls zum Kuss der Dementoren. Sie haben keinerlei Kontrolle über den Werwolf in sich und dieses entsetzliche Verbrechen könnte sich jederzeit wiederholen, was weder in unserem, noch in ihrem Interesse liegen darf."

Wieder Jubelrufe und zwischendrin das Aufschluchzen von Clarissa Aiblys Mutter.

„Und Severus Snape. Ich verurteile sie hiermit aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeiten als Todesser und der Mittäterschaft am Mord von Leopold Scruvella zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban."

Und ein drittes Mal erfreute Aufschreie und Begeisterungsrufe.

Sirius konnte gar nicht anders, als sich schäbig zu fühlen in diesem Moment, obwohl er unschuldig war. Es war einfach unerträglich zu sehen, wie sich alle über ihr Unglück freuten.

„Führt die Gefangenen ab. Mr. Snape soll auf direktem Weg in sein neues Zuhause gebracht werden. Der Vollzug von Mr. Blacks und Mr. Lupins Strafe wird noch heute Nachmittag, 16 Uhr, in Askaban unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden."

Rukschow kam gemessenen Schrittes auf sie zu, das wohl triumphierendste Grinsen im Gesicht, das Sirius je gesehen hatte. Und gleichzeitig mehr, als er jetzt in diesem Moment ertragen konnte.

* * *

Vielleicht war das doch nicht die beste Idee, das Kapitel online zu stellen. Jetzt müsst ihr bis Sonntag mit diesem 'Ende' leben...

Ich denk, ich werd's überleben *g*

Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Mit juristischen Dingen hab ich's überhaupt nicht, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie gut ich dieses Kapitel getroffen hab.

Bye,

Bella


	24. Schuld und Scham

So, die Story nähert sich ihrem Ende, nur noch drei Kapitel kommen nach diesem hier.

Also dann, viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Schuld und Scham**_

Da wurde polternd eine Türe aufgerissen.

„STOPP! SOFORT AUFHÖREN!"

Erschrocken und aufgescheucht von diesem Schrei wandten sich alle der Tür zu, aus deren Richtung der Lärm kam. Rukschow versperrte Sirius die Sicht, er konnte nur die ungläubigen, fassungslosen Gesichter der Umstehenden sehen. Doch er musste nichts sehen, er erkannte die Stimme auch so. Die Stimme, an die er schon lange zu glauben aufgehört hatte.

Nicht weniger fassungslos als alle anderen Anwesenden schloss er zittrig die Augen. Tränen wallten in ihm hoch, er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun. Noch nie hatte er sich so erleichtert gefühlt, so glücklich darüber, diese Stimme zu hören. Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Hoffnung zurück, und es war fast zuviel für ihn.

Nach seiner anfänglichen Überraschung straffte sich Fudge und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Es ist zu spät, Dumbledore! Das Urteil wurde bereits verkündet und diese drei Männer werden nun abgeführt!"

Äußerlich völlig ruhig, aber mit einer unglaublichen Wut in seinem Blick, trat Dumbledore einen weiteren Schritt in die Halle, so dass auch Sirius ihn jetzt sehen konnte. Und er erschrak.

Albus' dunkelblaue Robe war an zahlreichen Stellen zerrissen und völlig verdreckt, sein Gesicht war unglaublich blass, seine Brille ruhte schief auf seiner Nase und seine langen, weißen Haare waren völlig zerzaust und auf seiner linken Kopfhälfte völlig mit Blut verkrustet. Außerdem humpelte er.

„Oh nein Fudge, für die Wahrheit ist es nie zu spät! Auch wenn ich es langsam leid werde, sie ihnen immer und immer wieder zu erzählen."

Verwirrt blickten viele der Zuschauer von dem verdreckten Schuldirektor zurück zum Zaubereiminister, der jetzt ebenfalls zornig wirkte.

„Und ich bin es leid, mir ihre Märchen anzuhören, Dumbledore. Es ist zu spät und selbst wenn, die Beweise sprechen eindeutig gegen diese drei Mörder, da hilft auch ihre Fürsprache nichts. Und jetzt entfernen sie sich oder ich lasse sie festnehmen!"

Albus seufzte leise, als hätte er es nicht anders erwartet. Zielstrebig trat er weiter in die Arena, näherte sich dem Zaubereiminister und auch den drei Gefangenen. Rukschow und die anderen Sicherheitsleute zogen augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie drohend auf den alten Mann, der sie gar nicht beachtete.

„An eurer Stelle würd' ich die Zauberstäbe lieber ganz schnell fallen lassen!" zischte eine weitere Stimme von der Tür her. Es war Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auch er sah fertig aus, mehrere Wunden zierten seine dunkle Haut und Blut und Schmutz seine Kleidung. In seiner Begleitung befand sich Bill Weasley, der zwar unverletzter aussah, dafür war er leichenblass und ein so unglaublich ernster Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, wie ihn noch nie jemand an ihm gesehen hatte, der ihn kannte. Beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Wachleute, welche nun verwirrt hin und her blickten.

Dumbledore hielt derweil an.

„Ich werde nicht gehen Fudge, nicht bevor die Wahrheit bekannt ist. Sirius Black ist kein Todesser, oder haben sie sich noch nie gefragt, wieso er das Mal nicht trägt?"

Leises Murmeln wurde in den Zuschauerrängen laut, ehe es sich von selbst abwürgte und von einer gespannten, fassungslosen Stille abgelöst wurde.

„Er war niemals der Geheimniswahrer der Familie Potter, das war Peter Pettigrew. Er hat die Potters verraten und als Sirius ihm auf die Schliche kam, überlistete Pettigrew ihn, indem er diese Muggel tötete, sich einen Finger abschnitt und in seiner Animagusform, einer Ratte, verschwand."

„Oh Albus, solange hatten sie Zeit und ihnen ist immer noch nichts Besseres eingefallen? Pettigrew ist tot, schon seit damals, er ist in die Luft geflogen, wie sie…"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Fudge!" unterbrach ihn Dumbledore rüde, aber bestimmt. „Remus Lupin war in der besagten Vollmondnacht in der Heulenden Hütte, er war dort eingeschlossen und hat dem Mädchen kein Haar gekrümmt. Und Severus Snape ist ein Todesser, ja, er arbeitet als Spion in den Reihen des Feindes und hat so schon unzähligen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Wäre er an dem Überfall nicht beteiligt gewesen, würden Scruvellas Kinder nicht mehr leben.

Voldemort persönlich ist für all das hier verantwortlich. Er wollte Harry Potter endlich töten, aber er wusste, dass ihm das nur gelingen würde, wenn er die Leute, die ihn beschützten, aus dem Weg räumen würde, deshalb inszenierte er den Mord an Clarissa Aibly und hängte ihn Remus Lupin an. Nachdem er sicher war, dass Severus Snape nicht mehr zu seinen treuen Gefolgsleuten zählte, hat er die Erinnerungen von Thomas Wemdon ein wenig abgeändert und…"

Wütend schlug Fudge mit der Faust auf das Pult vor ihm. „Es reicht mir jetzt, Dumbledore!"

„Oh nein, Fudge, mir reicht es!" Albus war es gelungen, ohne dass er die Stimme erhoben hatte, so autoritär zu klingen wie es sonst nur Snape vermochte.

„Sie haben drei unschuldige Männer für zwei Wochen in Askaban festgehalten, Fudge. Umringt von Dementoren und in der Obhut eines Mannes, der seine Geständnisse durch Folter erzwingt."

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" zischte Fudge wütend. Die Menge hinter ihm hielt noch immer den Atem an. Sie wussten nicht, was hier vorging, was sie noch glauben sollten.

„Was sie hier erzählen sind an den Haaren herbeigezogene Geschichten, für die es keinerlei Grundlage gibt!"

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie wollen Beweise Fudge? Die sollen sie haben!"

Flink zog er etwas aus der Tasche seiner Robe, es war eine reglose Ratte. Einige Frauen kreischten auf.

„Dieses Ungeziefer soll ein Beweis sein?" wollte Rukschow spöttisch wissen. Fudge dagegen wirkte etwas blass um die Nasenspitze. Er schluckte.

Dumbledore ließ die Ratte zu Boden fallen und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. Die Umrisse des Nagers begannen sich zu verändern und zusammen mit einem Aufkeuchen in den Zuschauerrängen manifestierte sich Pettigrews Gestalt, reglos, aber deutlich atmend. Fudge schluckte heftiger und begann mit zittrigen Fingern an seiner Fliege herumzunesteln, als bekäme er plötzlich keine Luft mehr.

Vorsichtshalber fesselte Dumbledore den Verräter mit einem Zauber, er war ihnen immerhin schon oft genug entwischt, ehe er sich wieder an den Zaubereiminister wandte.

„Reicht ihnen Peter Pettigrew, Fudge, oder wollen sie noch mehr?"

Doch er wartete eine Antwort nicht ab, sondern wandte sich um und winkte. Bill öffnete daraufhin die Tür mit einem Zauber und eine weitere Person betrat die Arena. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und das T-Shirt wies Risse und Blutspuren auf. Am linken Oberarm klaffte eine offene Wunde, ebenso wie an der Schläfe. Doch alle Anwesenden starrten wohl eher auf die blitzförmig gestaltete Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Harry!" keuchte Sirius, nicht wissend, ob er jetzt erleichtert war, oder einfach nur froh, oder besorgt.

Festen Schrittes trat Harry an Dumbledores Seite und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ein Zauberstab.

„Hallo Mr. Fudge. Vielleicht können sie das hier brauchen. Voldemorts Zauberstab! Unversehrt! Untersuchen sie ihn, untersuchen sie jeden Zauber, der in den letzten Tagen mit diesem Stab ausgeführt wurde. Darunter ist ein Zauber, der einen Spiegel aktiviert, der ihnen sicher interessante Einblicke auf die Geschehnisse in Askaban gewähren wird."

Rukschow wand sich unbehaglich.

„Aber… aber… wie…" Fudge war völlig fertig. In seinem Kopf herrschte plötzlich völlige Leere. Das war einfach nicht möglich.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie wollen wissen, wie das möglich sein kann? Ganz einfach: Voldemort ist tot!"

Albus legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „So ist es. Voldemort ist tot, sie haben seinen Zauberstab, sie haben den Zeugen, der ihnen alles, aber wirklich alles erzählen kann und sei es unter Veritaserum. Machen sie das Beste daraus. Falls man sie in Zukunft hier noch etwas machen lässt, Fudge. Ich jedenfalls werde jetzt diese Fesseln lösen und diese unschuldigen, gefolterten Männer mitnehmen und ihnen die Behandlung zukommen lassen, die sie verdient haben."

Damit wandte er sich um und öffnete mit einem schnellen Zauber die Handfesseln der drei Gefangenen.

Völlig ungläubig starrte Sirius auf seine Hände. Er konnte das noch alles gar nicht begreifen, es war viel zu schnell gegangen, viel zu viel hatte er gehört, was er nicht glauben konnte oder nicht verstand. Doch das war alles egal. Was er wusste und was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass die Fesseln weg waren. Sie waren frei!

Sofort wandte er sich Remus zu. Er war noch immer wach, aber er atmete sichtlich schwer. Sein unsteter Blick fand den seinen und er lächelte den Hauch eines Lächelns. Sirius konnte nur Grinsen. Er nahm die Hand seines Freundes in die seine. „Jetzt wird alles gut, Moony!"

„Sirius!"

Es war Harry. Seine Augen strahlten und er umarmte ihn stürmisch, drückte ihn so heftig an sich, dass die Wunden an seinem Brustkorb energisch demonstrierten, doch er beachtete es nicht, zu schön war dieser Moment. Zu stark war die Gewissheit gewesen, dass er seinen Patensohn nie wiedersehen würde.

„Sirius?" Diesmal war es Albus und auch seine Stimme kam ganz aus der Nähe. Widerwillig löste er sich von Harry und suchte dessen Blick.

Albus stand gerade neben Severus, seine Hand lag liebevoll auf dessen Scheitel, sein Blick wanderte besorgt zwischen Severus und Remus hin und her.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

Sirius hätte fast hysterisch losgelacht, solch ein Chaos herrschte in seiner Gefühlswelt. Doch er hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle und so lachte er nur erleichtert auf.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden!" schlug Harry vor und wollte schon in seine andere Hosentasche greifen, als genau in dem Moment Remus einfach in sich zusammensackte.

„Moony?" fragte Sirius besorgt, doch als er nicht mal eine Regung als Antwort erhielt, sprang er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf und packte seinen Freund bei den Schultern. Remus' Kopf sackte dabei nur kraftlos zur Seite. Panik erfasste ihn.

„MOONY! SAG DOCH WAS!"

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach dessen Hals, tastete nach dem Puls, den er gelernt hatte zu erspüren, als Rukschow ihn beinahe mit dem Silber umgebracht hatte. Doch da war nichts mehr, gar nichts mehr. Kein Puls. Kein Herzschlag. Kein Leben.

„NEEEEIIIIIINNNN!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Harry ihn und Remus bei der Hand packte und der Portschlüssel ihn mit sich riss, er bekam nicht mit, wie er hart mit den Knien auf den Boden prallte und wie ihn jemand sanft, aber bestimmt von seinem Freund fortzog.

Remus war tot. REMUS! TOT!

Heftiges Schluchzen brach sich Bahn und schüttelte seinen ausgemergelten Körper. Die Welt vor ihm verschwamm, er fühlte sich taub und kalt, bemerkte nur am Rande, dass sich jemand zu ihm auf den Boden hockte. Zwei Arme schlossen sich um ihn und zogen ihn an einen warmen Körper. Jemand hielt ihn fest, redete mit ihm, streichelte ihm durchs Haar, bis das Schluchzen aufhörte. Doch selbst dann verschwanden diese tröstenden, Halt gebenden Berührungen nicht. Jemand war für ihn da.

Alles, was sein Geist und sein Körper hatten erdulden müssen, begann an ihm zu zehren und forderte schließlich seinen Tribut. Der emotionale Stress, die Fassungslosigkeit über den Tod seines letzten Freundes, die Qualen der letzten Nacht und seine unglaubliche Erschöpfung brachen sich Bahn und zogen ihn unbarmherzig mit sich in eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

Immer stärker wurde der Schmerz in seinem Rücken und immer unerträglicher diese Prozedur hier. Ihm war so schrecklich heiß und das Fieber umnebelte seinen Geist immer stärker. Ihm war übel von dem Stärkungstrank und er fühlte sich flatterig, als würde sein Blutdruck langsam aber sicher in den Keller rauschen.

Was er wahrscheinlich auch tut!

Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Worte der Urteilsverkündung vernehmen, nur mit Verzögerung ihren Sinn verstehen. Doch er wollte hier nicht zusammenklappen, wollte sein Gesicht nicht ausgerechnet vor so vielen Menschen verlieren, die ihn für ein verabscheuungswürdiges Monster hielten, selbst wenn er das vielleicht sogar war.

Dann änderte sich etwas und er hörte diese Stimme, Albus' Stimme.

Und er wusste, dass sein Fieber nun das finale Stadium erreicht hatte. Sein vernebelter Geist spann sich die unglaublichsten Dinge zusammen, Wunschvorstellungen, Hoffnungen, die er bei klarem Verstand nicht mal zu denken gewagt hätte.

Albus hier, mit Pettigrew!

Der dunkle Lord tot!

Wie lächerlich!

Ja er glaubte sich sogar einzubilden, dass die Fesseln von seinen geschundenen Handgelenken verschwanden. Er befand sich eindeutig im Delirium.

„Severus?"

Das war Albus' Stimme, sie war ganz nah. Er öffnete die Augen, er wusste gar nicht, dass er sie geschlossen hatte.

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und strich schließlich Schweiß und Haare zur Seite.

„Severus, hörst du mich? Es ist vorbei! Wir bringen euch hier raus zu Poppy."

Hatte er die Augen immer noch geschlossen? Er hätte schwören können, dass er sie vorher aufgemacht hatte.

Aber jetzt wurde es hell, Umrisse wurden zu Personen. Albus stand neben ihm, ein Lächeln im Gesicht und grenzenlose Sorge in seinen blauen Augen. Er war dreckig und Blut klebte an ihm. So würde er sich seine Halluzination aber nicht ausmalen, oder doch?

„Albus?" krächzte er leise und voller Zweifel.

Er nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ich bin's. Vertrau mir!"

Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Kopf, eine väterliche Geste, die ihn hoffen ließ.

Und wenn es nur eine Halluzination ist? fragte er sich selbst.

Ach, was soll's. Wenn es eine Halluzination ist, dann ist es auch egal. Du wirst an diesem Fieber sterben, wieso solltest du dann nicht wenigstens deine letzten Stunden in hoffnungsvollem Delirium verbringen dürfen?

Und wenn es real ist…

Da regte sich etwas. Black schrie.

Verwirrt blickte er zur Seite. Lupin rührte sich nicht mehr. War er tot?

Tot? Das sollte seine Vorstellung von einem hoffnungsvollen Delirium sein?

Die drei neben ihm verschwanden plötzlich und Albus wandte sich wieder ihm zu, diesmal mit noch mehr Sorge im Blick.

„Lass uns gehen!"

Behutsam wurde sein Arm gepackt und um Albus Schultern gelegt, ehe eine weitere Hand an seiner Taille ihm dabei half, aufzustehen.

„Kingsley, Bill, seht hier nach dem Rechten. Ich schicke Moody, sobald es geht."

Dann spürte Severus diesen Zug um den Nabel herum und fand sich schließlich in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts wieder. Doch der Ort, den er ziemlich ruhig in Erinnerung hatte, hatte nichts mehr mit diesem Chaos gemein.

Überall lagen Verletzte in den Betten, überall war Blut zu sehen und leicht verletzte und unverletzte Helfer eilten hin und her. Er kannte diese Leute, doch sein Gehirn schaffte kaum noch die Zuordnung der Namen zu den Gesichtern. Irgendwie wusste er plötzlich, dass das kein Fieberdelirium war.

Black lag schluchzend am Boden, in den Armen von… ihm fiel der Name nicht ein, aber sie hatte rosafarbenes Haar. Und Lupin lag auf einer Untersuchungsliege, Poppy neben ihm, sie wirkte gehetzt, jemand half ihr. Potter saß auf einem Stuhl, ein Mädchen mit wuscheligem Haar kniete vor ihm und redete mit ihm.

Sein Blick kehrte zurück zu Lupin, als Albus begann ihn zu einem der Betten zu führen. Ihm fiel etwas ein, etwas das sehr wichtig war. Er musste es Albus sagen, musste es sagen.

Sachte drückte Albus ihn zurück in das Kissen und kraftlos ergab er sich, bis sein Rücken die Matratze berührte und er gequält und heiser aufschrie.

„Was… Severus, was ist?" Er hörte Albus' erschrockene Stimme kaum, wand sich stattdessen, doch sein Körper war inzwischen viel zu kraftlos, um sich eigenständig auf die Seite zu drehen.

Da spürte er schmale Hände, die sich auf seinen Oberarm und seine Hüfte legten und ihm dabei halfen, sich auf die Seite zu legen, eine junge, weibliche Stimme sprach direkt vor ihm.

„Ich glaube, er hat etwas am Rücken."

Ja, am Rücken, wo denn sonst! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als sein Rücken in schierer Agonie entflammte.

Aber da war noch was, viel dringender als die Infektion…

Mühsam quälte er seine Augen auf, sah eine schmale Taille in einem hellblauen Shirt mit Blutflecken darauf vor sich und eine schmale Hand. Er konzentrierte sich und griff ziemlich unkoordiniert nach dieser Hand. Sofort schlossen sich die zarten Finger um seine klamme Hand und ein Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen, umrahmt von feuerrotem Haar.

„Ganz ruhig, Professor. Ich gebe ihnen gleich etwas gegen die Schmerzen, dann sehe ich mir ihren Rücken an und gebe ihnen etwas, damit sie schlafen können."

Nein, nicht schlafen, noch nicht!

Sein Herz schlug hektisch in seiner Brust, für einen Augenblick wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen, aber er kämpfte dagegen an. Ihm war flau und sein Magen revoltierte. Er hatte bald keine Zeit mehr.

Wie hieß dieses Mädchen doch gleich noch. Gabrielle, nein… etwas mit G… Gina… Ginny, Ginny, das war es.

„Ginny," krächzte er mühsam und sah ihr dabei so fest er konnte in die Augen, „du musst… zu Poppy gehen… und ihr sagen, dass… dass Lupin einen Kreislaufschock hat… von…"

Sie legte ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf die heiße Stirn.

„Sshh, keine Sorge, Professor. Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich um Professor Lupin. Er ist in besten…"

„Nein!" würgte er vehement hervor. „Er hat ihm und… und mir… eine Überdosis Stärkungstrank gegeben, weil… weil wir zu geschwächt… für die Verhandlung…"

Seine Kräfte ließen ihn im Stich, seine Stimme versagte, seine Augen fielen ihm zu. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und flattriger.

Nicht gut!

„Passen sie kurz auf, ich muss schnell zu Madame Pomfrey!"

Er konnte die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Sie hatte verstanden. Zumindest hoffte er das. Mehr konnte er nicht mehr tun. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Draußen vor den großen Fenstern war es bereits dunkel; als Albus Dumbledore hinaussehen wollte, sah er nur sein eigenes, müdes und angeschlagenes Gesicht. Auch in der Krankenstation war das Licht gedämpft worden. Die Kerzen an den Wänden über den Betten waren gelöscht worden, damit die Patienten in Ruhe schlafen konnten, nur ein paar Kerzen schwebten lautlos in den durch die zahlreichen Trennwände, die ein klein wenig Privatsphäre schafften, entstandenem Flur. Über jeden Patienten wachte mindestens ein Porträt, das sofort Alarm schlug, wenn etwas geschehen sollte.

Doch im Moment war es ruhig. Nur Poppys Schritte waren immer wieder mal zu hören, wenn sie zwischen den Schwerverletzten hin und her wanderte und deren Zustand kontrollierte. Die anderen Helfer waren auch noch wach, doch sie saßen wie er an irgendwelchen Betten und hielten Wache oder bangten gemeinsam um das Leben anderer.

Arthur Weasley, der mit ein paar Kratzern, Prellungen und einfachen Fluchverletzungen davongekommen war, saß stumm am Bett seiner Frau, deren rechter Arm in einer Schlinge hing. Auf dem Nachttisch daneben stand eine Flasche Skelewachs. Auch Molly war noch wach, sie hatte sich geweigert etwas zum Schlafen einzunehmen, solange sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Sohn überleben würde. Wenigstens hatte sie sich etwas zur Beruhigung geben lassen. Jetzt saß sie aufrecht im Bett, die rotgeweinten Augen auf ihre Hand geheftet, die ihr Mann fest umschlossen hielt.

Ron war nicht weit entfernt, nur wenige Abtrennungen weiter rutschte er nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er hatte Angst um Charlie, aber er wollte seine anderen Brüder nicht alleine lassen. Fred und George hatten tapfer gekämpft, aber der Kampf hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Georges linker Arm war von einer weißen Schicht bedeckt gewesen, die wie Schimmel aussah und sich ziemlich rasch bis zu seiner Schulter ausgebreitet hatte. Zuerst hatte es nur gejuckt, dann hatten ihn die Schmerzen gequält. Poppy hatte alle Mühe gehabt, das Zeug abzukriegen. Seine ganze Haut darunter sah aus wie verätzt. Fred lag durch einen Zauber ruhig gestellt in seinem Bett. Die Wucht eines Fluches hatte ihn gegen die Hauswand geschleudert und ihm Rippen und Brustwirbel gebrochen, auch sein Rückenmark war verletzt worden.

Charlie lag leichenblass in seinen Kissen, ohne seine roten Haare hätte er als Chamäleon durchgehen können in den weißen Laken. Besorgt hielt Ginny seine Hand. Die Scherbe hatte auf einer Seite seines Halses Arterie und Vene und fast sämtliche Muskelstränge durchtrennt. Poppy hatte ihn wieder zusammenflicken können, aber er hatte unglaublich viel Blut verloren und Charlie vertrug den Blutneubildungstrank nicht. Es würde sich erst noch zeigen müssen, ob sein Körper diese Tortur überstehen würde oder nicht.

Minerva schlief. Sie hatte zahlreiche Verletzungen durch die Quasi-Steinigung erlitten, unter anderem eine Gehirnerschütterung und obendrein hatte sie einige üble Flüche nur halbherzig abwehren können.

Hagrid war von den verschiedensten Flüchen niedergestreckt worden, als sich deren Wirkungen aufsummierten. Poppy vermutete, dass er noch einige Tage ohne Bewusstsein bleiben würde.

Mundungus war endlich zur Ruhe gekommen, nachdem er sich stundenlang pausenlos übergeben hatte. Ein Zauber, welcher die inneren Organe reizte und an der richtigen Stelle zum Tod führen konnte, hatte ihn am Oberbauch getroffen und seinen Magen revoltieren lassen.

Elphias Dodge wälzte sich stöhnend vor Schmerz in seinem Bett hin und her. Poppy kühlte ihm gerade die Stirn und verabreichte ihm erneut etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Sein Oberschenkelknochen war von dem Zauber völlig zersplittert worden. Sein ganzes Bein war von innen regelrecht zerfetzt, ein blutiges Schlachtfeld. Ihr war nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als die Knochensplitter zu entfernen um die entstandenen Wunden zu versorgen. Und jetzt wuchs dem armen Mann gerade ein neuer Knochen nach, inmitten eines halbverheilten, überempfindlichen Beins, aber Knochen wuchsen nur richtig nach, wenn man die Prozedur sofort begann.

Flitwick kurierte sein gebrochenes Bein und Emmy Vance kroch gerade in eins der freien Betten, als ihr Körper, geschwächt von Bellatrix' Cruciatus, nach Schlaf gierte.

Hermine füllte im Nebenzimmer die Medikamente und Utensilien wieder auf, sie würden die nächsten Tage noch einiges brauchen, während Sullivan Dedders, der mit ein paar Kratzern davongekommen war, Dobby im Nebenraum dabei half, die Toten zu waschen und aufzubahren.

Pomona Sprout und Hestia Jones hatten keine Chance gegen den Todesfluch gehabt. Und Morris Ruby war kläglich erstickt an dem Zauber des Todessers, den Poppy nicht rechtzeitig hatte lösen können.

Und doch hatte der Tag dennoch auch etwas Gutes. Sie hatten Harry befreit, der zwar verletzt, aber gut versorgt, im Bett gleich neben seinem Paten schlief. Voldemort war tot, Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu überlisten. Albus wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, er war bewusstlos gewesen und auch die anderen hatten nichts Genaues mitbekommen, erst als der ehemals dunkle Lord von einem gleißenden Licht umhüllt zu schreien begonnen hatte, waren sie auf das Spektakel aufmerksam geworden. Und Harry selbst wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Doch im Moment zählte nur das Resultat.

Moody war sofort, nachdem er mit seinem grob behandelten Oberschenkel wieder einigermaßen gehen konnte, ins Ministerium aufgebrochen, ohne sein magisches Auge, das war beim Kampf zerstört worden. Auch Tonks war ihm gefolgt, sobald sie hier entbehrlich war. Dort würde nach allem, was am heutigen Morgen passiert war, selbst jetzt sicher noch die Hölle herrschen.

Doch das war im Moment egal, gerade jetzt zählte, dass sie ihre Freunde aus Askaban befreit hatten.

Wieder glitt Albus' Blick auf das blasse, verschwitzte Gesicht neben sich, das immer wieder keuchende oder stöhnende Laute von sich gab. Hatte er wirklich alles gegeben? Hätte er wirklich nicht früher etwas unternehmen können?

Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.

Sirius schlief zusammengerollt wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Poppy hatte seine Verletzungen versorgt, nachdem sie mit den anderen fertig war, eine gebrochene Nase, zerschundene Handgelenke, Kratzspuren von Werwolfkrallen und blaue Flecke, nichts lebensbedrohliches. Doch Albus machte sich auch mehr Sorgen um seine Psyche.

Remus lag eine Unterteilung weiter. Poppy hatte es geschafft, ihn wiederzubeleben. Und dank Ginnys Nachricht von Severus hatte sie ihm schnell die richtigen Tränke und Zauber zukommen lassen können. Seine endgültige Behandlung hatte viel Zeit gekostet. Albus mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für Schmerzen der ehemalige Lehrer hatte durchleiden müssen. Die Liste seiner Verletzungen und Krankheiten las sich wie die Einkaufsliste eines makabren Horrorshops: gebrochene Rippen, Silberverbrennung, schwere Lungenentzündung, eitrige Mandelentzündung, Fieber, Stärkungstranküberdosis mit Vergiftung und resultierendem Kreislaufversagen, Riss-, Kratz- und Bisswunden. Zusammen mit der jüngsten Vollmondnacht zu viel für den jungen Mann. Er lag im Koma.

Severus hatte noch immer hohes Fieber, unruhig wälzte er sich neben ihm im Schlaf. Albus nahm das feuchte Tuch von seiner Stirn, kühlte es erneut und wischte dem Tränkelehrer zuerst den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, ehe er ihn zurück auf dessen Stirn legte. Poppy hatte Ginny zum Glück rasch Anweisungen erteilen können – die Ginny zum Glück auch ausführen konnte – um ein Kreislaufversagen bei Severus zu verhindern. Es war ihr gelungen. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Liste sich ähnlich schrecklich las wie die von Remus. In vielen Fällen waren die Verletzungen schon so alt, dass Poppy nur noch schwer etwas ändern konnte.

Und alle drei waren sie vollkommen entkräftet, ausgemergelt und abgemagert.

Dumpf blickte Dumbledore wieder auf sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe. Hatte er wirklich nicht schneller handeln können?

* * *

Leise prasselten die Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben, spielten ihr trauriges, einlullendes Lied, ehe sie sich zusammenschlossen und aus dem Blickfeld verschwanden. Trübes Licht fand seinen Weg durch die Fenster, doch wo es ausreichte, da blieben die Kerzen erloschen. Stille lag über dem Zimmer, als würde der Regen sämtliche Geräusche dämpfen, nur durchbrochen von gelegentlichem Rascheln von Bettwäsche oder Kleidung.

Eine bleiche Gestalt lag reglos im Bett, neben ihr ein ebenso regloser Besucher. Still hielt er die Hand des Kranken in der seinen, starr war sein Blick auf dessen Gesicht gerichtet. Man sah deutlich, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Für einen Fremden mochte die Szene anrührend, fast friedlich wirken, getragen von der Melodie des Regens, doch wer die Menschen kannte, wer genauer hinsah, dem entging die Anspannung des Besuchers nicht, der übersah die Zerrissenheit, die Ruhelosigkeit in dessen Augen nicht.

Seit Stunden saß Sirius Black bereits am Bett seines Freundes, hielt dessen Hand, streichelte durch sein Haar und sprach leise mit ihm. Doch jetzt gerade konnte er nicht sprechen, zu wirr und bedrückend waren die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Vollkommen verwirrt war er am Vormittag aufgewacht, ehe ihm alles wieder eingefallen war. Und als die Erinnerung zurückgekehrt war, hatte Poppy ihm erst etwas zur Beruhigung geben müssen, ehe er in der Lage gewesen war, ihr zuzuhören. Unendliche Erleichterung hatte ihn gepackt, als er erfahren hatte, dass Remus lebte und Fassungslosigkeit hatte ihn zu ersticken gedroht, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er im Koma lag.

Er selbst hatte sich auch gefühlt wie erschlagen, obwohl er fast zwei volle Tage durchgeschlafen hatte. Seine Nase war gerichtet worden, Peitschenhiebe waren verheilt und Prankenhiebe gut verbunden. Auch die kleineren, aber prekäreren Verletzungen waren versorgt. Alles, was ihm bis jetzt geblieben war, waren die Schwäche und die totale Erschöfung durch Nahrungsmangel und die enorme psychische Belastung.

Dumbledore und Tonks waren bei ihm gewesen und hatten ihn ein bisschen informiert, was so geschehen war und wie es den anderen ergangen war. Gegen Mittag hatte er es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten und gegen Poppys Rat das Bett verlassen, um bei Remus zu sein. Er war in ein extra Zimmer gleich neben Poppys Büro gebracht worden. Dort hatte er den Tag verbracht, dort hatte er über seinen Freund gewacht.

Bis vor kurzem.

Harry hatte ihn besucht, worüber er sich auch sehr gefreut hatte. Er hatte ihm wieder ein paar Neuigkeiten gebracht und erzählt, was in Voldemorts Versteck alles passiert war. Sirius hatte ihm interessiert zugehört, wenn auch mit flauem Gefühl und nicht frei von Schuld, bis Harry den Spiegel erwähnt hatte.

‚Du hast das alles mitangesehen?' hatte er tonlos gefragt.

‚Nicht alles, nur was er mich sehen lassen wollte. Aber ich…'

Als Harry die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, als er leise und unsicher gestottert hatte, dass er wisse, was Rukschow ihm angetan habe, da hatte er ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich sofort verkrampft und er hatte sich schutzlos und bloßgestellt gefühlt.

Die Sorge, das Bedauern und der leise Klang von Schuldgefühlen hatte ihn nicht mehr erreicht und auch das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür, als Harry schließlich bedrückt das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war ihm völlig entgangen.

Seitdem tobte in seinem Kopf das Chaos. Seitdem konnte er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Die letzten drei Jahre hatte nie jemand davon erfahren und so war es auch gut gewesen. Er wollte diese grässlichen Erinnerungen hinter sich lassen, wollte vergessen. Es war schon schrecklich genug gewesen, die Hilflosigkeit und das Mitleid in Remus' Augen zu ertragen, als er es erfahren hatte. Es zehrte an ihm, dass ausgerechnet Snape derjenige war, der dieses Geheimnis ans Licht gezerrt hatte. Und es missfiel ihm, dass auch Poppy Bescheid wusste.

Und jetzt auch noch Harry!

Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten?

Wie sollte er vergessen, wenn er ständig das Mitleid, die Trauer und die Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen lesen musste?

Wie konnte er Harry je wieder in die Augen sehen ohne erinnert zu werden?

Wie konnte er Remus je wieder in die Augen sehen ohne an seine grässliche Schuld erinnert zu werden?

Bisher hatte er sich nur schmutzig gefühlt, jetzt aber konnten andere diesen Schmutz sehen, den er nicht wegwaschen konnte. Er fühlte sich entblößt, und er schämte sich.

Wer wusste noch davon?

Hatte Poppy Dumbledore davon erzählt?

Hatten noch andere zugesehen?

Ihm wurde übel von all diesen Gedanken. Und wenn Remus nicht so hilflos vor ihm liegen würde, hätte er sich auch schon in ein stilles Eck verkrochen, wo er alleine war, wo er nicht gefunden werden würde, solange er nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Aber Remus lag hilflos vor ihm und er brachte es nicht über sich, ihn alleine zu lassen. Nur einmal war er kurz gegangen, als er auf wackligen Beinen zur Toilette gestapft war und auf dem Weg kurz zu Snape geschaut hatte. Der lag noch immer im Fieber, es sank nur sehr langsam.

Da ertönte ein leises Klack und ein leichter Luftzug umspielte seine Füße.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und erblickte Ginny, mit einem dampfenden Teller auf einem Tablett und einem entschuldigenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt hab. Ich bring dir etwas heiße Suppe, immerhin hast du seit du wach bist noch nichts gegessen. Und du musst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Der würzige Geruch von Brühe stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ seinen Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfen. Ein drückendes, Übelkeit erregendes Gefühl stieg ihm die Kehle hoch.

Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf, während er sich den Bauch hielt.

„Ich… kann jetzt nichts essen." presste er gequält hervor.

Schnell stellte Ginny das Tablett auf einen kleinen Tisch und eilte zu Sirius, der auf einmal ziemlich bleich geworden war. Besorgt legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, so dass er verwirrt und überrascht zu ihr aufblickte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Noch im selben Moment lachte sie einmal beschämt auf. „Tut mir leid, das war eine dumme Frage."

Irgendwie brachte Sirius ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. „Schon okay."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn." stellte Ginny leise fest.

Sirius nickte. „Er ist mein bester Freund, er war immer für mich da. Ohne ihn hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden." Die Vollmondnacht drängte sich ihm wieder auf. „Und ohne mich wäre er vermutlich nicht in diesem Zustand." fügte er leise und voller Schuld hinzu.

Ihre Hand drückte seine Schulter leicht, als wollte sie ihm Mut zusprechen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Sirius. Die paar Kratzer haben ihn nicht in dieses Bett gebracht, das waren die Erschöpfung der Verwandlung, die Lungenentzündung und die Überdosis Stärkungstrank. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du trägst keine Schuld."

Er schnaubte resigniert. Sie mochte schon Recht haben mit dem, was sie da sagte, aber er trug die Schuld daran, dass Rukschow sich an ihm vergriffen hatte. Und das wog noch viel schlimmer!

„Er hat viel durchgemacht, aber er ist stark. Er wird wieder aufwachen, Sirius, davon bin ich überzeugt!"

„Das hoffe ich, Ginny, das hoffe ich wirklich!"

* * *

Das war's für's erste, oder besser, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Wie fandet ihr es?

lg

Bella


	25. Das Jahr danach

Hi Hi!

Hier kommt also quasi das erste Kapitel vom Epilog. Es ist völlig anders als alle vorherigen Kapitel, aber es war die beste Idee, die ich hatte, um die ganzen Ereignisse im Jahr danach darzustellen.

Also nicht wundern, dieses Kapitel ist in Form von Zeitungsartikeln, Artikelüberschriften und Zeitungsanzeigen verfasst, um schnell einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind wieder normal geschrieben.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**_Das Jahr danach_**

Tagesprophet, 2. September 1995 (ein Tag nach der Verhandlung)

(Schlagzeile)

**Verurteilte aus Gerichtssaal entführt – Schulleiter von Hogwarts überrumpelt Zaubereiminister**

(Seite 2)

**Sie-wissen-schon-wer – tot oder lebendig?**

_In der gestrigen Verhandlung der Straftäter Black, Lupin und Snape, die von Albus Dumbledore – Schulleiter von Hogwarts – und seinen Anhänger gestürmt wurde (s. S. 1, 4, 5 und 13), behauptete Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, Sie-wissen-schon-wer sei tot. _

_Wieviel Wahrheit steckte in diesen Worten?_

_Glaubten wir nicht alle zu wissen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer längst tot sei? Seid Jahren schon?_

_Wurde uns nicht vom Ministerium selbst zugesichert, dass von IHM keine Gefahr ausginge?_

_Doch nun stellt sich uns allen die Frage: war ER jemals tot? Lebte ER die ganze Zeit irgendwo im Verborgenen und plante mit seinen Anhängern seine Rückkehr?_

_Eine anonyme Quelle berichtete noch gestern Abend der Redaktion des Tagespropheten, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer vor circa zwei Monaten mit seinen Anhängern das halbe Ministerium verwüstet habe. Es hätte sogar beinahe Tote gegeben. _

_Der Zaubereiminister sei persönlich anwesend gewesen. _

_Also wusste das Ministerium von SEINER Rückkehr. Wieso wurde diese Information unter den Teppich gekehrt? Wieso wurde die Öffentlichkeit nicht informiert? Wieso wurden keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen?_

_Ich frage sie alle, liebe Leser: Können wir einer solchen Regierung trauen?_

(Byron Fesshold)

(Seite 3)

**Zahlreiche Todesser festgenommen**

_Nach der spektakulären Verhandlung am gestrigen Tag, die viele Fragen aufwarf – und zwar nicht nur die Frage nach der Schuld der Verurteilten – konnte eine Gruppe von Auroren durch die Führung von Bill Weasley zahlreiche Todesser in Gewahrsam nehmen. _

_Auf dem leerstehenden Grundstück der Familie Graymes an der Südküste Englands, nahe Crossings und Murraymarket, fanden die Auroren ein wahres Schlachtfeld. Die Spuren des Kampfes waren überall deutlich zu sehen. _

_Arthur Weasley, Mitarbeiter im Ministerium, Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, und Sullivan Dedders, schottischer Auror, warteten vor Ort und bewachten die Todesser, die von Dumbledore und seiner Gruppe überwältigt werden konnte. _

_Acht Todesser wurden somit festgenommen, darunter auch angesehene Menschen des öffentlichen Lebens:_

_Lucius Malfoy, Lara Luther, Leiterin der Nationalbibliothek, und Duke Aggrem, erfolgreicher Pflichtverteidiger. _

_Bei den anderen verhafteten Todessern handelt es sich um Antonin Dolohow, Vlad Zargy, Eddie Edgevalley, Nathan Trebber und Zachary Gibbens. _

_Sämtliche Verhafteten wurden zuerst nach St. Mungos gebracht, wo Zachary Gibbens noch gestern Abend seinen schweren Kopfverletzungen erlag. Die restlichen Sieben werden behandelt und in den nächsten Tagen verurteilt und nach Askaban überstellt. _

(Marita Walsh)

Mehr zu den Menschen hinter der Todessermaske auf den Seiten 6, 7 und 8.

(Seite 16)

**Unterrichtsbeginn in Hogwarts um vorerst eine Woche verschoben**

(Seite 17)

**Todesanzeigen**

_Wir trauern um unsere geliebte Tochter, Schwester und Tante_

_**Pomona Sprout**_

_Zu früh und zu gewaltsam wurdest du aus unserer Mitte gerissen. _

_In tiefer Trauer: __**Rayburn**__ und __**Hyazintha Sprout**_

_**Betula**__ und __**Archibald Treech**__ mit Söhnen_

_**Alnus**__ und __**Rebecca Sprout**__ mit Tochter_

_Die Trauerfeier findet am 5. September, 10.30 Uhr, in St. Magdalena in Unishere statt._

_-_

In inniger Liebe und ewiger Verbundenheit nehme ich Abschied von meiner treuen Lebensgefährtin

_**Hestia Jones**_

_Viel zu plötzlich wurde sie aus dem Leben gerissen. _

_In Liebe und Trauer: __**Hector Noonan**_

_In ewiger Freundschaft: __**Rachel**__ und __**Cameron**_

_Du wirst immer die Dritte in unserem Bunde bleiben!_

_Beerdigung am 6. September, um 14 Uhr in London, Westfriedhof. _

_

* * *

_

Tagesprophet, 3. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Cornelius Fudge als Zaubereiminister abgesetzt**

_Der bis dato amtierende Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge wurde heute Morgen aufgrund des nahe liegenden Verdachts, über die Rückkehr von Sie-wissen-schon-wem unterrichtet gewesen zu sein, abgesetzt. _

_Die Vorwürfe werden nun von einer Sonderkommission geprüft. _

_Außerdem erhob Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Anklage gegen Cornelius Fudge. Der ehemalige Zaubereiminister soll von den dort stattfindenden Misshandlungen und Körperverletzungen gewusst haben. (siehe auch S. 2 und 5)_

_Diese Vorwürfe werden ebenfalls durch die Sonderkommission geprüft. _

(Byron Fesshold)

(Seite 2)

**Folter im Gefängnis – Serge Rukschow, Sicherheitschef von Askaban, unter Anklage**

(Seite 3)

**Peter Pettigrew unter Veritaserum verhört – Sirius Black unschuldig?**

_Gestern Abend fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit die Befragung des unter Arrest stehenden Peter Pettigrews statt. Pettigrew galt seit Jahren als tot, nachdem man am 31. Oktober 1981, als Sirius Black durch eine Explosion 13 Muggel tötete, nur noch einen seiner Finger fand. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, brachte Pettigrew vor zwei Tagen in den Gerichtssaal (wir berichteten). _

_Das Verhör zog sich über mehrere Stunden, ehe Kingsley Shacklebolt, der zuständige Auror, zu einer kurzen Pressekonferenz erschien, wo er verkündete:_

‚_Pettigrew habe beharrlich geschwiegen, was den Einsatz von Veritaserum unumgänglich gemacht habe. Dabei seien zahlreiche Informationen ans Tageslicht gelangt, die zuerst noch geprüft werden müssen. Auch zahlreiche Namen bisher unbekannter Todesser seien gefallen, um die sich die Auroren bereits kümmern würden. Ansonsten könne er zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt nur sagen, dass Pettigrew's Aussage die Angeklagten Black, Lupin und Snape zumindest teilweise entlaste.'_

_Die Tatsache, dass Pettigrew noch am Leben ist, wirft hier natürlich die Frage nach Sirius Blacks Schuld auf. Wurde dieser Mann am Ende unschuldig in Askaban eingesperrt?_

(Samuel W. Wilson)

(Seite 5)

**Zauberstabprüfung läuft – wahrhaftig Eigentum von Sie-wissen-schon-wem**

**Askaban auf dem Prüfstand**

_Die Anklage gegen den Sicherheitschef von Askaban wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Misshandlungen gegenüber Gefangenen wirft erneut Fragen auf. _

_Sind die Dementoren notwendig? _

_Wie grausam gehen die Sicherheitswärter gegen die Gefangenen vor?_

_Inwiefern wird das Personal in Askaban geprüft und überwacht?_

_Wer schützt die Inhaftierten oder verdienen Mörder keine gerechte Behandlung?_

_Für die Dauer der Untersuchungen wurde Serge Rukschow, Sicherheitschef von Askaban, vom Dienst suspendiert und durch einen geschulten Auroren ersetzt. (wir berichteten auf S. 2)_

(Marita Walsh)

(Seite 16)

**Todesanzeigen**

_Wir nehmen Abschied von _

_**Morris Ruby**_

_Ehemann, Vater, Schwiegervater und Opa_

_Wir werden dich nie vergessen_

_In stillem Gedenken: __**Charlotte Ruby**_

_**Doreen Waterstern**__, __**Vermont Ruby**__ und __**Lionel Ruby**__ mit Familien_

_Trauerfeier mit anschließender Urnenbeisetzung findet am 5. September, 15 Uhr, im Waldfriedhof von Stonecross statt. Von Beileidsbezeugungen am Grabe bitten wir Abstand zu nehmen. _

_

* * *

_

Tagesprophet, 5. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Pettigrew verurteilt – Lebenslange Haft in Askaban**

_Am gestrigen Nachmittag wurde der Inhaftierte Pettigrew zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Ausschlaggebend für dieses Urteil waren seine Aussage und seine Identität als Todesser und unregistrierter Animagus. _

_Zusammen mit der Urteilsverkündung wurde der Presse Einsicht in Pettigrew's Aussage gewährt und erschreckende Details kamen dort ans Licht. _

_So war Peter Pettigrew vor 14 Jahren bereits ein Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, als James und Lily Potter ihn zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machten statt ihren Freund Sirius Black, wie bisher angenommen. Pettigrew verriet ihren Aufenthalt an Sie-wissen-schon-wen und verursachte so die grausamen Morde am Ehepaar Potter und den versuchten Mord an Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt. Als Sirius Black ihm auf die Schliche kam, schnitt Pettigrew sich einen Finger ab und sprengte die Straße in die Luft, ein Verbrechen für das Sirius Black in Askaban inhaftiert wurde. _

_Es wurde bekannt, dass sich Pettigrew von da an bis vor zwei Jahren in seiner Animagus-Form, eine Ratte, bei der Familie Weasley versteckt hatte. _

_Doch die neugewonnenen Erkenntnisse sind noch viel weitläufiger als das. _

_Peter Pettigrew erzählte von einer Organisation, die sich Orden des Phönix nennt, eine Gruppierung um Albus Dumbledore, die bereits vor über 15 Jahren aktiv gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen und seine Anhänger vorging. Ihr gehörten damals auch Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und das Ehepaar Potter an. Dieser Orden ist nun seit etwas über einem Jahr wieder im Geheimen aktiv, seit Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurückkehrte (wir berichteten gestern). Diesem Orden gehört auch der Todesser Severus Snape an, Dumbledore's Spion bei Sie-wissen-schon-wem. _

_Es wurde auch bekannt, dass kurz vor der Inhaftierung von Black, Lupin und Snape, Severus Snape von Sie-wissen-schon-wem als Spion enttarnt worden war, nachdem er bei dem Überfall auf die Familie Scruvella (wir berichteten) die beiden Kinder rettete. Er konnte den Zorn von Sie-wissen-schon-wem nur knapp überleben. _

_Die Verhaftung der drei Männer gehörte offenbar zu einem Plan von Sie-wissen-schon-wem. Um den Jungen Harry Potter in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, musste er dessen Beschützer aus dem Weg räumen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde das Mädchen Clarissa Aibly von einem Werwolf getötet (wir berichteten) und die Spuren in Richtung Remus Lupin gelegt. Der besagte Werwolf sei inzwischen von zwei Todessern getötet worden, um Mitwisser und Beweise zu beseitigen. _

_Pettigrew wusste außerdem, dass Lucius Malfoy, ein entlarvter Todesser, die Aufgabe hatte, Severus Snape in Askaban aufzusuchen und als Strafe für seien Verrat zu foltern. Um Einlass zu erhalten sollen Bestechungsgelder geflossen sein. _

_Die Aussagen werden weiter geprüft und die Beweislage in den drei Fällen Black, Lupin und Snape aufgrund dieser neuen Informationen neu überarbeitet. _

(Samuel W. Wilson)

(Seite 2)

**Untersuchung in Askaban geht weiter**

**Serge Rukschow – wer ist der Mann hinter den kalten Augen?**

(Seite 4)

**Weiterhin keine Informationen über den Gesundheitszustand der Männer Black, Lupin und Snape bekannt**

(Seite 6)

**Zauberstabuntersuchen liefert neue Erkenntnisse über die Taten von Sie-wissen-schon-wem – Prüfkommission untersucht nun auch den Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy, der im Kampf von Harry Potter benutzt wurde**

**

* * *

**

Tagesprophet 6. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Prügel, Brandmarkung und Vergewaltigung in Askaban**

_Ungläubig und fassungslos blickt ganz England auf Askaban. Einst ein Monument unserer Zeit, sicherer Verwahrungsort für Verbrecher, Todesser und Mörder, von bescheidenem Personal, den Dementoren, geführt. Doch dieses Bild beginnt zu bröckeln im Angesicht der momentanen Entwicklungen. _

_Nicht genug, dass immer mehr Bürger an den Dementoren zweifeln und Angst haben vor diesen dunklen Wesen, die man nicht kontrollieren kann, nun treten auch berechtigte Zweifel am aufgestockten, menschlichen Sicherheitspersonal hervor. _

_Eine Sonderkommission unter der Leitung des Ministeriumbeamten Balder Creep ermittelte gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe Auroren vor Ort um den Vorwürfen gegen Serge Rukschow nachzugehen (wir berichteten). _

_Die Ermittlungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber die Spuren, Beweise und Aussagen, die bisher zusammengetragen wurden, lassen bereits jedem Menschen die Haare zu Berge stehen. _

_So konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass die Versorgung der Gefangenen mit Nahrung alles andere als geregelt verläuft. Mehr als eine Mahlzeit am Tag gibt es nicht und es können bis zu sieben oder mehr Tagen vergehen bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit. _

_Die hygienischen Standards lassen sogar noch mehr zu wünschen übrig. Infektionen und Krankheiten sind keine Seltenheit. _

_Serge Rukschow kommentierte diese Zustände folgendermaßen: ‚Glauben sie etwa, dass diese Monster mit Waschgelegenheiten und Schlemmereien irgendwas bereuen? Glauben sie, dass man Leute in der Untersuchungshaft mit Speck und Seife zum Reden kriegt?'_

_Albus Dumbledore warf dem ehemaligen Sicherheitschef schwere Misshandlung der Gefangenen vor. Ein Interview mit einem der drei befreiten Männer wollte er nicht gestatten, aber deren behandelnde Heilerin Poppy Pomfrey berichtete folgendes:_

‚_Sirius, Severus und Remus mussten mehr Gewalt und Schmerz ertragen, als es einem Menschen je widerfahren sollte. Ich war mehr als entsetzt. Gebrochene Knochen, schwere Entzündungen, Brandmarkungen, Silberverbrennungen, Auswirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches… sogar Gift konnte ich in einer Blutprobe nachweisen.'_

_Auf die Frage, wie es den Dreien ginge und wann und ob sie wieder genesen würden, gab die Heilerin keine Antwort. _

_Auch ein paar Mitarbeiter des Sicherheitspersonals wurden bereits verhört, bisher meist ohne großen Erfolg, nur ein junger Mann berichtete von Gefangenenverhören, bei denen Schreie durch sämtliche Korridore klangen. Er erzählte auch davon, nach einem Verhör einen der Gefangenen zurück in seine Zelle gebracht zu haben. Der Gefangene, Remus Lupin, sei gefesselt, nackt und bewusstlos in dem Raum gewesen, mit Erbrochenem vor sich und Blut an seinem Gesäß. Der Mann gestand, dass das Gerücht, dass sich Rukschow gerne sexuell an Gefangenen verging, schon länger im Umkreis war._

_Sowohl Albus Dumbledore als auch Poppy Pomfrey verweigerten zu diesem Thema ihre Aussage. _

_Verbrecher oder nicht, solch eine Behandlung kann man keinem Häftling zumuten, dies widerspräche jedem Gefühl für Moral und ist einfach menschenunwürdig. _

_Weitere Untersuchungen und Ermittlungen laufen. _

(Marita Walsh)

(Seite 2)

**Cornelius Fudge, ein Mitwisser von Rukschows Gefängnisführung – oder gar der Urheber?**

**Anklage gegen Sirius Black und Remus J. Lupin fallengelassen**

_In Anbetracht der neuen Beweislage und der Aussage von Peter Pettigrew unter Veritaserum wurden die Anklagen gegen Sirius Black und Remus J. Lupin gestern fallengelassen. _

_Sirius Black wurde verurteilt, ein Todesser zu sein, das Ehepaar Potter verraten zu haben, 13 Muggel und Peter Pettigrew ermordet zu haben und als unregistrierter Animagus aus Askaban ausgebrochen zu sein. _

_Remus J. Lupin wurde der grausame Mord an dem jungen Mädchen Clarissa Aibly angelastet. _

_Beide haben Schmerzensgeld zu erwarten, welches durch die Ereignisse, die sich in Askaban zugetragen haben, enorm erhöt werden dürfte. Vor allem Sirius Black hat Anspruch auf eine gewaltige Summe, da ihm aufgrund des falschen, übereilten Urteils von damals 15 Jahre seines Lebens gestohlen wurden. _

_Die Situation von Severus Snape wird noch weiter ermittelt. Durch seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern gestaltet sich die Beweissuche schwieriger. _

(Samuel W. Wilson)

(Seite 4)

**Askabanpersonal vorübergehend durch Auroren ersetzt**

(Seite 9)

**Die Aiblys bitten um Entschuldigung**

_Margarete und Carlton Aibly, Eltern der ermordeten Clarissa Aibly, möchten sich hiermit öffentlich bei Remus Lupin entschuldigen. _

‚_Wir haben diesen Mann für den Mörder unserer Tochter gehalten, die Beweise ließen daran gar keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Und wir wollten ja auch, dass ein Schuldiger gefasst würde und seine gerechte Strafe dafür bekäme. Hätten wir geahnt, dass dieser Mann unschuldig ist…' erklärt Margarete Aibly unter Tränen. _

_Wir haben bereits versucht, mit Remus Lupin in Kontakt zu treten, um uns persönlich zu entschuldigen, doch uns wurde von Albus Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass Mr. Lupin im Moment noch keinen Besuch empfangen könnte, aber er unser Anliegen weitergeben würde, sobald es möglich sei. Meine Frau und ich hätten es uns nie verzeihen können, wenn dieser Mann den Kuss der Dementoren empfangen hätte, obwohl er unserer Tochter nie ein Haar gekrümmt hat. Wir erwarten keine Vergebung.'_

_

* * *

_

Tagesprophet 8. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Harry Potter tötete Sie-wissen-schon-wen – Zauberstabuntersuchung noch nicht abgeschlossen**

_Gestern wurde vom Ministerium bestätigt, dass mit dem Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy, ein verurteilter Todesser, Sie-wissen-schon-wer getötet wurde. Nach eigener Aussage benutzte Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, diesen Zauberstab, nachdem er ihn dem besagten Todesser entwenden konnte. Noch ist unklar, mit welchem Zauber diese Wundertat vollbracht wurde. Zahlreiche Magier arbeiten an dem Problem, doch bisher wurde der Zauber nicht entschlüsselt. Dennoch zeigte die Untersuchung deutlich, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf definitiv tot ist. _

(Weitere Informationen auf Seite 4 und 5)

(Brenda Greyham)

(Seite 2)

**Anklage gegen Severus Snape fallen gelassen – Das Ministerium ließ mildernde Umstände gelten **

**Cornelius Fudge in Untersuchungshaft – erste Beweise für seine Mittäterschaft an der Askaban-Verschwörung**

(Seite 3)

**Mittäter und Mitwisser aus Askaban entlarvt und weiterverfolgt – Anklage erhoben**

(Seite 10)

**Heute offizieller Schulbeginn in Hogwarts**

_Die jüngsten Ereignisse, in die auch zahlreiche Lehrkörper aus Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei_ _und Hexerei, verwickelt waren, zwangen den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, den Schulbeginn dieses Jahr zu verschieben. _

_Das derzeitige Lehrerkollegium ist noch sehr provisorisch, was sich aber noch ändern soll. Sullivan Dedders, Auror aus Schottland, bat um Beurlaubung und erklärte sich bereit, vorübergehend das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, ein Posten, der bis dahin unbesetzt war, nachdem Dolores Umbridge ihn zurückgelassen hatte. _

_Emmeline Vance, ebenfalls in den Kampf mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem verwickelt, übernimmt vorerst den Unterricht in Kräuterkunde und den Posten als Hauslehrerin für Hufflepuff, als Nachfolge für die Verstorbene Pomona Sprout. _

_Für den Posten als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, welchen normalerweise der Wildhüter Hagrid innehat, kehrt Professor Raue-Pritsche zurück, die seine Vertretung schon öfter übernommen hatte. _

_Als neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin wurde Claymont Houthon eingestellt, ein junger, ambitionierter Tränkekundiger, der erst letztes Jahr seine Ausbildung zum Trankbrauer mit Bravour gemeistert hatte. _

_Der Unterricht von Minerva McGonagall in Verwandlung wird vorübergehend von Albus Dumbledore persönlich übernommen, ebenso das Hauslehreramt über Gryffindor. _

_Außerdem erhielten wir soeben die Information, dass vermutlich auch Harry Potter schon morgen wieder die Schule besuchen würde. Der Junge, der behauptet, Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf getötet zu haben, verweigert jedoch strikt sich zu den Vorfällen der jüngsten Tage oder dem Gesundheitszustand der Beteiligten zu äußern. _

(Uther Diggwood)

* * *

Tagesprophet 10. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Gerechte Strafe! – Serge Rukschow bekommt lebenslänglich**

**

* * *

**

Tagesprophet 12. September 1995

(Seite 2)

**Cornelius Fudge verurteilt – 15 Jahre Askaban und Schmerzensgeldzahlungen**

(Seite 14)

**Remus Lupin im Koma? – anonyme Quellen berichten**

* * *

Tagesprophet 18. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Kingsley Shacklebolt zum Zaubereiminister ernannt!**

_Gestern Abend wurde einstimmig der Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt zum neuen Zaubereiminister ernannt. Seit jeher leistete er vortreffliche Arbeit als Auror. Die jüngsten Ereignisse brachten seinen Einsatz für die Sicherheit der magischen Welt vor Sie-wissen-schon-wem noch mehr zur Geltung. Er kümmerte sich engagiert um die Angelegenheiten des Ministeriums, welches zeitweise nahe daran war, im Chaos zu versinken. _

_Kollegen wie auch die magische Gemeinde sprachen ihm ihr Vertrauen aus und wir alle hoffen nun auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und einige erfolgreiche Amtsjahre. _

(Marita Walsh)

(Kingsley Shacklebolt – wer ist der Mann, siehe Seite 3)

(Wie reagieren die anderen Kandidaten auf diese Ernennung, siehe Seite 5)

* * *

Tagesprophet 27. September 1995

(Schlagzeile)

**Askabans Foltermeister tot **

_Gestern am frühen Nachmittag beim Zellenrundgang nach Schichtwechsel wurde der ehemalige Sicherheitschef Serge Rukschow, der wegen Misshandlung, Folter und Vergewaltigung in zahlreichen Fällen eine lebenslange Haftstrafe verbüßen sollte, tot in seiner Zelle aufgefunden. _

_Laut Informationen der Auroren wurde der Häftling in seinem eigenen Blut aufgefunden, mit durchtrennten Pulsadern und zerschnittener Kehle. Der Wasserkrug des Gefangenen war zerbrochen und eine der Scherben hielt er offenbar noch in seinen Händen. Auch wenn sämtliche Hinweise auf Selbstmord schließen lassen wird die Möglichkeit eines Mordes untersucht. _

_Nähere Informationen dazu finden sie in unserem Spezial auf den Seiten 2 und 3. _

(Byron Fesshold)

* * *

Tagesprophet 1. Oktober 1995

(Seite 16)

**Verkriecht sich Harry Potter? – Noch immer gibt er keine Stellungnahme zu den Ereignissen ab**

* * *

Der Klitterer 5. Oktober 1995

(Seite 9)

**Wie starb Voldemort wirklich – Harry Potter schafft Klarheit**

_Als ich vor zwei Tagen eine Eule von Harry Potter persönlich erhielt, in der er mich darum bat, seine Geschichte abzudrucken, konnte ich ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. So kam ich, Xenophilius Lovegood, Herausgeber dieser Zeitung, höchstpersönlich zu der Ehre, den wohl berühmtesten und gleichzeitig bescheidensten Jungen unserer Zeiten zu interviewen. Hier erhalten sie nun Informationen, die außer Harry selbst und Albus Dumbledore noch niemand je gehört oder gelesen hat. Ihr Xenophilius Lovegood._

_Harrys Geschichte_

_Ich weiß, dass sich die meisten Menschen geradezu danach verzehren, herauszufinden, was in jener Nacht geschah, als Lord Voldemort starb. Ja ich nenne ihn beim Namen, denn gerade jetzt, wo er endgültig weg ist, erscheint es mir ziemlich lächerlich, sich noch immer vor einem Namen zu fürchten. Lord Voldemort ist tot. Auch wenn ich bis vor kurzem nicht richtig verstanden habe, wieso. _

_In jener Nacht ist viel geschehen. Der Orden des Phönix hatte den Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort ausfindig machen können und sie kamen, um mich aus meinem Verlies zu befreien. Auch wenn sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite hatten, waren die Todesser zahlreich und geübte Kämpfer. _

_Als ich den Schauplatz des Kampfes erreichte, waren viele bereits verletzt und Hagrid stürzte gerade bewusstlos zu Boden. Ich sah, wie sich Dumbledore und Voldemort duellierten. Sie wurden auf mich aufmerksam und Voldemort nutzte die Gelegenheit, Dumbledore außer Gefecht zu setzen. _

_Es gab keine Möglichkeit wegzulaufen und das wollte ich auch nicht. Ich wollte mich ihm ein für alle mal stellen, ihn strafen für das, was er anderen angetan hatte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie. Wir duellierten uns, doch Voldemort war zu stark, er verletzte mich am Arm und schleuderte mich durch die Luft. _

_Ich lag am Boden und sah plötzlich sein Gesicht über mir, er lachte und ich wusste, er würde mich töten. Ich hatte mein Bestes gegeben, doch es hatte nicht gereicht. Es war nicht so, wie man es immer hört. Weder zog mein ganzes Leben an mir vorbei, noch war da gar nichts außer dunkler Taubheit. Mit diesem teuflischen Grinsen über meinem Gesicht sah ich all die Menschen vor Augen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, die ich liebe, und ich sah diejenigen, die Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen waren. _

_Da waren meine Eltern, Cedric Diggory, da war mein Pate Sirius Black und sein bester Freund und mein Freund und Mentor Remus Lupin, die beide seinetwegen in Askaban leiden mussten, da war Severus Snape, den er als Folterspielzeug zur Erheiterung benutzte. Ich sah Albus Dumbledore, der unweit reglos an einem Baum lag, Hagrid, der vor kurzem zu Boden gefallen und nicht mehr aufgestanden war, und ich sah meine Freunde Hermine und Ron, die vor wenigen Wochen im Ministerium an meiner Seite gekämpft haben. _

_Ich dachte an all die Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, und mit einem Mal spürte ich, wie diese Bilder eine Kraft in mir weckten, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie war so stark, dass sie mich zu zerreißen drohte, bis sie sich durch den Zauberstab, der sich wie von selbst auf Voldemort richtete, entlud. Ein gleißendes weißes Licht strömte heraus. Voldemort versuchte sich davor zu schützen, doch kein Zauber half, das Licht traf ihn in die Brust. Sein Schrei hallt mir noch heute in den Ohren, wenn ich daran denke. _

_Dumbledore hatte mir schon öfter gesagt, dass Liebe meine Stärke sei, da ich sie empfinden konnte und Voldemort nicht. Die Liebe meiner Mutter war es, die seinen Todesfluch abwehrte, und die Liebe zu meinen Freunden und meiner Familie war es, die ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. _

* * *

Tagesprophet 23. Oktober 1995

(Seite 4)

**Lupin vor vier Tagen aus Koma erwacht – Gerüchte bestätigten sich als wahr**

* * *

Tagesprophet 3. November 1995

(Seite 8)

**Sirius Black verschwunden**

_Eine anonyme Quelle berichtete uns gestern, dass sich Sirius Black seit wenigen Tagen offenbar nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufhält. Angeblich soll er die Schule verlassen haben, ohne jemanden in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Seither gilt er als verschwunden. _

_Remus Lupin, sein bester Freund, der erst vor zwei Wochen aus dem Koma erwachte, und Harry Potter, sein Patensohn, weigerten sich ebenso wie Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, zu diesen Aussagen Stellung zu nehmen. Alle drei bestätigten jedoch, dass von Sirius Black keine Gefahr ausgeht. _

(Samuel W. Wilson)

* * *

Tagesprophet 6. November 1995

(Seite 17)

**Sirius Black auf Friedhof gesichtet – wer ist Swetlana Rogschenko?**

* * *

Tagesprophet 20. Juli 1996

(Seite 2)

**Remus Lupin veröffentlicht Autobiographie ‚Schaf im Wolfspelz'**

_Nachdem sich mehrere Verlage weigerten, die Biographie eines Werwolfs zu drucken, fand sich nach etlichen Wochen doch noch einer. Und heute ist es so weit. Das doch recht umfangreiche Werk von immerhin fast 400 Seiten ist für gerademal 3 Sickel erhältlich. _

‚_Ich will keinen Profit damit machen, ich will, dass die Menschen verstehen.' sagte Lupin. _

_Wer jetzt allerdings in die Buchläden stürmt, um detaillierte Schilderungen über seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu erhalten, wo er letztes Jahr im August zusammen mit Sirius Black und Severus Snape zwei Wochen lang unschuldig inhaftiert war, der irrt. _

‚_Was damals hinter diesen Mauern vorgefallen ist, war grauenhaft, menschenverachtend und sehr persönlich. Einige Erlebnisse werden geschildert, doch ich werde die Privatsphäre meiner Freunde nicht verletzen.'_

_Wie der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Mitglied des Phönixordens dazu kam, sein Leben niederzuschreiben, verriet er in einem Interview. _

‚_Ich musste die Erlebnisse aus Askaban irgendwie verarbeiten und ich bemerkte, dass es mir half, sie niederzuschreiben. Eine gute Freundin ermutigte mich sogar dazu. Sie war es auch, die den Gedanken zuerst zur Sprache brachte, eine Biographie daraus zu machen. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass mir dieser Gedanken anfangs nicht sonderlich behagte, doch das Schreiben half mir wirklich und schließlich ließ ich mich nach langen Diskussionen überzeugen. Ob es letztlich eine gute Idee war wird sich erst noch zeigen müssen.'_

_Zur Identität dieser guten Freundin und seinem Lächeln bei ihrer Erwähnung wollte Lupin keinen Kommentar abgeben, doch gerade das lässt darauf schließen, dass diese Frau vielleicht mehr ist als eine bloße Freundin…_

(Brenda Greyham)

* * *

So, das war das Jahr danach.

Wie gefiel euch die Idee mit den Artikeln? Hab ich einigermaßen den Schreibstil der Zeitungsartikel aus Harry Potter getroffen? Lasst es mich einfach wissen, ich würd mich freuen!

lg

Bella


	26. Der Brief

So, hier kommt Teil 1 vom 'Text'-Epilog *g*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**_Der Brief_**

Unschlüssig starrte er auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Die Eule war gerade eben erst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hereingeschneit, doch trotz des Wetters hatte er sie sofort wieder fortgeschickt, zu überrumpelt war er von ihrer Anwesenheit und von der Handschrift auf dem Umschlag gewesen.

Wie hatte er ihn gefunden?

Und warum gerade jetzt?

Solange war das jetzt alles her und mit diesem Brief kehrte alles wieder zurück. Es hinterließ ihn in einer seltsam bedrückten Stimmung, doch die Erinnerungen verletzten ihn nicht mehr so tief wie früher.

Kaum dass Remus damals erwacht war und Poppy ihm versichert hatte, dass er wieder gesund werden würde, da hatte es ihn gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen, das Gefühl fliehen zu müssen. Einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen.

So viele schreckliche Dinge waren geschehen und er hatte es nicht mehr verkraften können, seine Seele hatte aus einem Scherbenhaufen bestanden, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn dort, wo er sein Leben lang gewesen war, nicht würde reparieren können. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er ein paar Sachen gepackt, Remus und Harry einen knappen Brief hinterlassen, in dem gerade mal stand, dass er gehen musste und sie ihn nicht suchen sollten, und war verschwunden. Ziellos war er eine Weile von einem Ort zum nächsten gefahren, gewandert oder getrampt, hatte sich treiben lassen. Nur er und seine Gedanken.

Den letzten Zauber, den er gesprochen hatte, war ein Verschleierungszauber über sich selbst, damit er unauffindbar wurde, für Eulen und auch andere Zauber. Danach hatte er seinen Zauberstab weggepackt und ihn bis heute nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Diese Welt hatte ihm fast nur Übel gebracht, hatte ihn in den Dreck geworfen und ihn gefoltert. Damit hatte er einfach nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen.

Er wollte einfach nur leben.

Und das hatte er getan. Nach geraumer Weile hatte er einen Ort gefunden, eine Kleinstadt in der Nähe von London, wo er sich einigermaßen wohl fühlte. Mit dem Geld, das er aus Gringotts mitgenommen hatte, hatte er sich eine kleine, aber hübsche Wohnung gemietet, wo er sich erstmal verschanzt und vergraben hatte. Doch langsam war er zur Ruhe gekommen, hatte den Mut wieder gewonnen, sich der Welt zu stellen. Durch Zufall hatte er eine Aushilfsstelle in einem Kindergarten gefunden.

Die Arbeit machte ihm Spaß und er liebte die Kleinen, so wie sie ihn liebten. Er hatte seinen Job so gut gemacht, dass er bald fest angestellt worden war, und das obwohl er in seiner Bewerbung eigentlich nichts vorzuweisen gehabt hatte.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber er hatte sich an ein Leben als Muggel gewöhnt und es tat ihm gut. Langsam hatte er begonnen zu verarbeiten und sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen.

Bis jetzt dieser Brief sprichwörtlich in sein Wohnzimmer geflattert war. Nochmal las er ihn durch und rieb sich dabei etwas zittrig übers Gesicht. Wie lange hatte er diese Handschrift schon nicht mehr gesehen?

Das schlechte Gewissen begann an ihm zu nagen, mit kleinen scharfen Zähnen, wie schon so oft.

Es klingelte.

Aufgeschreckt ließ er den Brief fallen und sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ja jemanden erwartete. Fahrig stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

Schneeflocken fielen durch die glasklare Luft, landeten auf seinen Füßen und schmolzen dahin. Vor ihm stand sie, mit strahlenden Augen und ihrem umwerfenden Lächeln, ihre dunkelbraunen Locken kringelten sich über einen dunkelroten Schal und fielen schließlich auf einen hellgrauen Mantel.

Neben ihr wuselte etwas Kleineres vorbei ins Haus und trat sich erstmal den Schnee von den Stiefeln und schüttelte ihn aus Mütze und Schal.

„Hey Sirius!" rief der Junge.

„Hi Oliver!"

„Oh Sirius, ich freu mich schon so. Eine ganze Woche!"

Sie sprang auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch, aber er war noch immer viel zu aufgewühlt von dem Brief, als dass er ihre Freude teilen konnte, selbst wenn er vor 10 Minuten wohl noch genauso euphorisch gewesen wäre.

Verwundert ließ sie ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit besorgten Augen und schief gelegtem Kopf musterte sie ihn.

„Sirius? Was ist passiert? Du.. du siehst so… bedrückt aus. Geht's dir gut?"

Er nickte schwach und fuhr sich gleichzeitig fahrig mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich… Lyssa… ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit euch mitfahren kann." stammelte er schließlich.

Verwirrt glitt ihr Blick an ihm vorbei auf den Koffer, der neben seiner Garderobe stand. „Aber du hast doch gepackt?"

„Ja, ich… ich wollte ja auch mit. Ich will es immer noch, aber…" Er wusste nicht, was genau er sagen sollte. Alyssa war eine wundervolle Frau, so verständnisvoll und geduldig, er fragte sich immer wieder, womit er sie verdient hatte, doch sie wusste eben nicht alles. Eigentlich wusste sie rein gar nichts über ihn. Wie sollte er da…

„Wer ist denn ‚Remus'?" fragte da eine Stimme aus der Wohnzimmertür.

Oliver, Alyssas 8-jähriger Sohn, hielt seinen Brief in der Hand und sah ihn neugierig an.

Sirius seufzte und atmete tief durch. Und Alyssa verstand.

„Oliver, du solltest wissen, dass man die Post von anderen Menschen nicht liest! Leg den Brief zurück und dann setz dich schon mal ins Auto, wir… ich… komme gleich nach, ja?"

Mürrisch folgte der Junge ihren Worten und als sie sicher war, dass er im Auto saß, schloss sie die Wohnungstür und sah Sirius tief in die Augen.

„Dieser Remus hat mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte schwach.

„Hey!" Sie trat näher auf ihn zu und strich ihm zärtlich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange, bis er ihr schließlich in ihre warmen braunen Augen blickte, die ihm immer das Gefühl gaben, zuhause zu sein. „Sieh mich an. Ich weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist, ich weiß nur, dass du alle Brücken zu deinem früheren Leben abgebrochen hast, weil etwas Schreckliches passiert ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist. Stärker als du manchmal glaubst. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, was auch passiert, hörst du?"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und unbewusst lehnte er sich etwas gegen ihre Hand an seiner Wange.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich hab mein gesamtes Leben hinter mir gelassen, hab völlig neu angefangen und ich bin glücklich. Ich habe einen tollen Job, einen anstrengenden Spielkameraden und die bezauberndste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann."

Ein kleines Grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Es sind schreckliche Dinge passiert, ja, aber ich denke, ich habe damit abgeschlossen."

„Was ist dann das Problem?" wollte sie leise wissen.

„Ich…" er sammelte sich nochmals. „Ich habe damals auch Menschen zurückgelassen, die mir sehr viel bedeuteten, die mir noch heute sehr viel bedeuten. Sie waren mein Leben, der einzige Grund, wofür es sich gelohnt hatte, weiterzumachen. Auch ihnen wurde damals sehr wehgetan. Und doch konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, bei ihnen zu sein. Ich hab ihnen nie gesagt, wo ich all die Zeit über war, ich habe mich nie getraut, mich zu melden, obwohl ich so oft kurz davor stand. Jedesmal hat mich der Mut verlassen."

„Und jetzt haben sie dich gefunden." stellte Alyssa fest.

Sirius nickte.

„Wer ist Remus?" fragte sie sanft.

„Er ist mein bester Freund, der einzige wahre Freund, der mir noch geblieben ist. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben. Er will wissen, ob es mir gut geht. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, genauso wie Harry, mein Patensohn. Und er lädt mich ein, mit ihm heute Abend Silvester zu verbringen, wenn ich es möchte."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dann glitt ihre rechte Hand tiefer und legte sich auf seine Brust.

„Dann hör auf dein Herz und du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Zögerlich und unsicher begann auch er zu lächeln und umarmte sie. Fest drückte er sie an sich. Er wusste, was er tun sollte.

Langsam trennten sie sich und sie strich sich eine Strähne zurück hinters Ohr.

„Du kannst ja nachkommen. Und wenn es länger dauert, dann haben wir immer noch alle Zeit der Welt für einen kurzen Urlaub bei meinen Eltern." Sie grinste.

„Ich liebe dich, Lyssa!"

„Ich weiß!" entgegnete sie ihm schnippisch und küsste ihn. „Und ich liebe dich!"

* * *

Mit jedem Schritt verschwand seine anfängliche Sicherheit ein wenig. Er konnte Hogwarts bereits oben auf dem Hügel sehen. Der Anblick jagte ihm eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Viel Glück war ihm hier widerfahren, aber die dunkle, majestätische Silhouette brachte auch die Erinnerung an unsägliches Leid mit sich. Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Bald würde er Remus wieder sehen, nachdem er ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Und er würde Harry einen Besuch abstatten, den er wochenlang gemieden und dann ebenfalls zurückgelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich schäbig deswegen, die beiden hatten soviel für ihn getan und er war einfach weggerannt. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er keinen anderen Weg zur Auswahl gehabt hatte. In diesen Mauern, gefangen in der Vergangenheit… er wäre zu Grunde gegangen.

Instinktiv griff seine Hand in seine Manteltasche. Dort war sein Zauberstab. Völlig eingestaubt hatte er ihn aus seinem Versteck befreit und sich nach Hogsmead appariert, in der Hoffnung, dass er es noch nicht verlernt hatte. Doch den suchte er nicht. Da schlossen sich seine Finger um das Lederband mit dem keltischen Knoten als Anhänger. Alyssas Glückskette. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sie mit sich nahm.

‚Der Knoten ist Symbol für das Schicksal, für die Irrwege des Lebens. Damit du den Weg nicht verlierst.'

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihm das Amulett in die Hände gelegt. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als seine Finger über das kühle Metall strichen. Er machte ihr das Leben nicht gerade leicht, sie wusste, dass er ihr mehr von seinem Leben vorenthielt, als er ihr jemals offenbart hatte. Und dennoch war sie immer an seiner Seite, geduldig, verständnisvoll und warmherzig. Sie drängte ihn zu nichts. Sie gab ihm Geborgenheit, was auch geschah.

Als sie sich zum erstenmal näher gekommen waren und sich innig und leidenschaftlich auf seiner Couch geküsst hatten, da war eine ihrer Hände plötzlich unter sein Shirt gekrochen und hatte ihm über Bauch und Brust gestreichelt. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich damals sofort verkrampft und ohne es zu wollen, hatte er wieder diese rauen Hände und den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut gespürt. Ruckartig war er aufgesprungen und hatte irgendwas vom vergessenen Rotwein gestammelt, ehe er in die Küche geflohen war. Hilflos zitternd, gefangen in den Klauen der Vergangenheit, war er auf den Küchenstuhl gesunken, wo sie ihn natürlich gefunden hatte. Sie war ziemlich erschrocken und verwirrt gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer gebracht, seinen zitternden Körper zugedeckt und ihm solange durchs Haar gestreichelt – nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass ihn das beruhigte – bis er eingeschlafen war. Die Nacht hatte sie daraufhin auf seinem Sessel verbracht, voller Sorge um ihn.

Sie war ein Engel, der Engel, der ihn langsam und kaum merklich aus sich herauslockte und ihn wieder mit Lebensmut und Freude füllte. Stück für Stück gab sie ihm das Glück zurück, das er in Askaban verloren geglaubt hatte.

Und doch war da dieses kleine, unnachgiebige Fleckchen in seinem Kopf, das ihm immer deutlicher sagte, dass es so nicht ewig weitergehen konnte, dass er ihr irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen musste, ihr alles erzählen musste.

Er umschlang das Amulett fester und stapfte weiter entschlossen durch den Schnee, die Stätte seiner Vergangenheit wartete bereits auf ihn.

Dunkel lag Hogwarts da, thronte auf der Anhöhe neben dem See, dessen gefrorenes Antlitz die letzten Lichtstrahlen des Tages kalt reflektierte. Und doch nahm der weiche, weiße Schnee den Türmen und Zinnen ihre Kanten. Warmes, goldenes Licht flackerte hinter zahlreichen Fenstern, versprach wohlige Gemütlichkeit und die Geborgenheit, die ihm Hogwarts' beheizte, helle Räumlichkeiten als Kind immer bereitet hatte.

Ein letztes Mal schloss er die Augen und kämpfte seine Zweifel nieder, ehe er durch das von Ebern gesäumte Tor trat.

Seine Schritte führten ihn über geräumte Wege hinauf zum Haupttor, doch er verließ die Wege und stapfte durch den Schnee zum entfernteren Hintereingang. Er war noch nicht bereit, gleich jemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schritt zielstrebig auf eine Treppe zu. Schon nach wenigen Schritten spürte er, wie sich seine Hosenbeine nass an seine Beine klebten und ihm Wasser in die Schuhe rann, jetzt da der Schnee an seiner Hose schmolz.

Die Gänge, die er benutzte, waren allesamt verlassen, vermutlich, weil sämtliche Schüler, die sich zur diesjährigen Silvesterparty eingefunden hatten, gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sich für eben diese herzurichten. Und die Lehrer trafen sicher Vorbereitungen. Jedenfalls war er froh darüber, niemandem zu begegnen. Es war schon so schlimm genug, mit dem mulmigen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend fertig zu werden, das immer stärker wurde, je näher er Remus' Quartier kam, auch ohne sich mit unliebsamen Fragen herumzuschlagen.

Schließlich erreichte er die Tür, eine simple Holztüre mit Griff und doch soviel mehr. Nervös blieb er davor stehen und starrte einfach nur auf das Holz. Nach einer Weile glaubte er, die Maserung sogar nachzeichnen zu können, so intensiv hatte er sie jetzt studiert. Seine Atmung ging schnell und seine Hände waren schwitzig. Wie sollte er seinem Freund gegenübertreten, nachdem er einfach so verschwunden und alle Brücken abgebrochen hatte? Wie sollte er Remus in die Augen sehen, wenn auch heute noch die Schuldgefühle durch seine Adern kreisten?

Wieso war er überhaupt hier?

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben der Tür. Mit den Händen rieb er sich übers Gesicht, als wolle er damit seine Gedanken klären.

Er war hier, weil er seinen Freund schrecklich vermisste, und weil er ihm erklären wollte, wieso er ihm so wehgetan hatte, indem er einfach gegangen war.

Entschlossen wandte er sich um und klopfte, bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte. Schon kurz darauf ertönten Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und Sirius' Nervosität kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Als die Tür sich öffnete, setzte sein Herz beinahe einen Moment aus vor Schreck.

Vor ihm stand Remus, schmächtig und blass wie immer, das Haar mehr als zur Hälfte ergraut, und in zerschlissene Jeans und einen wohl uralten, aber unglaublich bequem aussehenden dunkelroten Strickpulli gekleidet. Als er ihn erkannte, erstarrte er völlig. Unbehaglich trat Sirius von einem Bein auf's andere, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, wie er sich Remus gegenüber verhalten sollte, was er sagen sollte. Diese Starre verunsicherte ihn zusätzlich. Doch dann weiteten sich Remus' Augen und ein fassungsloses Lächeln erhellte seine zu früh gealterten Züge. Wortlos breitete er die Arme aus und schlang sie um Sirius, der im ersten Moment völlig perplex war, doch schon eine Sekunde später lagen auch seine Arme auf dem Rücken seines Freundes.

Sie klammerten sich aneinander fast wie Ertrinkende, als könnten sie sich wieder verlieren, wenn sie sich jetzt losließen. Mit einem Schlag wurde Sirius bewusst, was er zurückgelassen hatte: einen Teil seiner Selbst. Und das Gefühl, sich entschuldigen zu müssen, wurde übermächtig.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Remus." flüsterte er zittrig.

„Du bist hier, das ist alles, was zählt!"

„Dass ihr Gryffindors auch immer so schrecklich rührselig sein müsst." erklang es da tief und volltönend hinter Remus.

Diese Stimme erkannte Sirius selbst nach so langer Zeit sofort. Wie könnte er sie auch vergessen? Und entgegen jeder Erwartung spürte er in sich eine seltsame Art der Wiedersehensfreude. Er ließ von Remus ab und spähte an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer, wo er auf einem Sessel gleich neben dem Kamin eine dunkle Gestalt sitzen sah, mit überschlagenen Beinen und einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

„Snape!" Er hatte ihn hier nicht erwartet, aber dennoch freute er sich irgendwie, seinen einstigen Feind wieder zu sehen.

Snape derweil verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Diese geballte Ladung Entschlussfreudigkeit!" murmelte er vor sich hin, ehe er Sirius aus seinen dunklen Augen anfunkelte. „Es zieht!"

Schmunzelnd trat Sirius ein und gab Remus somit eine Chance, die Tür zu schließen. Langsam trat er auf die Sitzgruppe zu, während er sich seine schwarze Jacke auszog und sie über die Lehne der Couch legte. Seine Augen sogen jedes Detail des Raumes in sich auf, verknüpften das Gesehene mit seinen Erinnerungen. Das letzte Mal war er hier drin gewesen kurz bevor Fudge sie drei festgenommen hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als läge dieser Moment eine schiere Ewigkeit zurück.

Der Raum hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch dieselbe dunkelgraue Couch, derselbe dunkelrote Teppich davor, der Schreibtisch war noch immer mit ordentlich gestapeltem Pergament bestückt und in dem großen Bücherregal tummelten sich dieselben Bücher. Und doch bemerkte Sirius einen Unterschied. Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein zusätzliches Foto, gleich neben einem Foto, das Remus zusammen mit ihm, James und Peter zusammen zeigte. Es war ein Bild von Tonks.

„Setz dich!" hörte er Remus sagen, also machte er es sich an einem Couchende seitlich von Snape bequem. Remus setzte sich neben ihn, ein Bein untergeschlagen und ihm zugewandt.

„Severus hat darauf gewettet, dass du nicht kommen würdest. Ich war mir da ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so sicher, obwohl ich natürlich gehofft hab, dass du herfinden würdest."

„Es war nicht leicht für mich, wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Aber du und Harry… ihr seid mir permanent im Kopf herumgegeistert, doch ich war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu." Er ließ es dahingestellt, wozu ihm genau die Bereitschaft gefehlt hatte, aber an Remus' Lächeln erkannte er, dass er dennoch verstand. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Während Remus ein drittes Glas herbeizauberte und Sirius auch etwas von dem vorzüglichen Rotwein eingoss, schmunzelte er leise. „Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte etwas Hilfe von Severus und Bill Weasley. Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, dass du wirklich hier bist."

Sirius grinste, gleichzeitig vor schlichter Wiedersehensfreude, aber auch ein wenig verlegen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, nach so langer Zeit wieder hier zu sein. Unschlüssig, was er sagen, was er tun sollte, griff er nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck Rotwein.

Snape beobachtete ihn über den Rand seines Glases hinweg. Er trug eine gewöhnliche, schwarze Hose und darüber einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen zwei schwarze Lederhandschuhe.

„Nach allem, was geschehen ist, hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, dass du nicht der Typ bist, der wegläuft. Ich muss sagen, ich hab mich geirrt. Man munkelt, du versteckst dich bei den Muggeln." Snape hatte sich in keinster Weise verändert. Er sprach noch immer herablassend, fast verachtend, und mit einer wohl akzentuierten Schärfe, die dem Gegenüber genau an seinen empfindlichsten Punkten traf.

Remus versteift sich bei diesen Worten, die einer klaren Streiteröffnung gleichkamen. Er bedachte Snape mit einem finsteren Blick, ehe er sich Sirius zuwandte, um sich um Schadensbegrenzung zu bemühen. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, würden sich die zwei wenigstens soweit verstehen, dass sie sich gepflegt unterhalten konnten. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt.

Aufmerksam musterte er Sirius neben sich, doch die erwartete Reaktion – ein Wutausbruch, gegenseitiges Anschreien und schließlich ein überstürzter Aufbruch – blieb aus. Stattdessen sah er ein Grinsen um Sirius Lippen spielen, ein echtes Grinsen.

Einen Moment hatte Sirius sich angegriffen gefühlt, doch dann war ihm Snapes Blick aufgefallen. Irgendwas darin war anders, und er hatte begriffen. Snape hatte sich doch verändert, irgendwie zumindest. Und er selbst hatte es garantiert, er war ruhiger, besonnener geworden, er würde nicht aufbrausen, aber wenn Snape seine Stichelei haben wollte, sollte er sie bekommen.

„Tja Snape, damit wäre dann bewiesen, dass du entgegen aller Gerüchte tatsächlich ein Mensch bist, denn wie sagt man so schön: ‚Irren ist menschlich'." Snape schmunzelte nur. „Und ich verstecke mich nicht, ich lebe dort, als einer von ihnen."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, eine unangenehme Stille. Und es kam Sirius wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Remus endlich sprach.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." flüsterte dieser leise.

Irritiert stellte Sirius das Glas ab und musterte seinen Freund, langsam dämmerte ihm, dass jetzt das Gespräch folgte, vor dem er sich insgeheim gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir die Schuld an dem gibst, was Rukschow mir angetan hat. Aber es war nicht deine Schuld. Rukschow allein war für sein Handeln verantwortlich und früher oder später wäre er sowieso auf diese Idee gekommen."

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte auf die Sitzfläche der Couch, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Remus ihm niemals die Schuld daran geben würde, dass er ihn in Schutz nehmen würde, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es seine Schuld war.

Remus verstand. Zu gut und zu lange kannte er diesen Mann jetzt schon. Er konnte Sirius nicht überzeugen, er würde es vermutlich nie können. Seufzend nickte er.

„Aber du bist nicht nur deswegen gegangen, oder?"

Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus. „Nein, Moony, das allein war nicht der Grund. Ich… ich hab mich von diesen Wänden erdrückt gefühlt. Hogwarts war auf einmal kein Ort der Zuflucht mehr, sondern ein Mahnmal aus Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an einen jungen Zauberer, der einst eine Zukunft hatte, die jetzt nicht mehr existierte. Die Welt der Zauberei hat mir nur Schmerz bereitet, sie hat mir Menschen genommen, die ich liebte, sie hat eine Kluft zwischen mir und meinem besten Freund und meinem Patensohn gezogen, die ich damals nicht überwinden konnte. Es war einfach alles zuviel. Ich wusste, wenn ich bleiben würde, dann würde ich mich langsam aber sicher zu Grunde richten. Deshalb bin ich gegangen, hab meinen Zauberstab weggepackt und bis zum heutigen Tag nicht mehr benutzt."

„Sirius…" hörte er Remus sagen und als er aufsah, erkannte er eine Mischung aus Sorge, mildem Entsetzen und Mitleid in dessen Augen, was ihn dazu brachte, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nicht, Moony. Es geht mir gut. Wirklich." Remus wirkte nicht überzeugt, was Sirius ein strahlendes Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte. Er lachte leise. „Ich komm mir gerade vor wie damals, als ich immer versucht hab, dich zu überzeugen, dass wir bei unserem neuen Streich sicher nicht erwischt würden. Ewiger Skeptiker!"

Remus runzelte die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Du hast mich damals zwar meistens überzeugt, aber erwischt wurden wir auch meistens."

Sirius seufzte gottergeben. „Okay, ich wohne in einer gemütlichen, kleinen Wohnung in einem typischen, englischen Reihenhaus. Ich habe einen herrlichen Job und jeden Tag 15 der besten Therapeuten Englands um mich herum. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Verwirrt starrte Remus ihn an.

„Seit wann braucht man einen Dolmetscher, um dich zu verstehen?" fragte Snape stattdessen.

Sirius grinste wieder, wobei er amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich arbeite in einem Kindergarten."

„Kindergarten?" wiederholte Remus ungläubig.

Snape dagegen zog nur irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es gibt Leute, die ihre Kinder freiwillig in deine Obhut geben? Bei Merlin, Muggel müssen dümmer sein, als ich angenommen hatte… oder völlig irre. ‚Sie wollen, dass aus ihrem Sohn ein verzogener Bengel wird, der sich einen Eulenmist aus Autorität macht und nichts als Streiche im Kopf hat, dann lassen sie ihn ruhig hier!'"

Und wieder verblüffte Sirius die beiden, indem er einfach nur lachte. „Ja, Snape, ich ziehe mir da meine Privatarmee an Rumtreibern heran. Natürlich!" fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu. „Und übrigens, die Muggel sagen dazu eher ‚auf Autorität scheißen'."

Ein leises Lächeln zog sich über Remus' Lippen und verlieh seinem gealterten, gezeichneten Gesicht fast wieder etwas von seiner Jugend. „Du hast dich verändert Tatze!"

Langsam nippte Sirius an seinem Glas und starrte dabei in die Flammen im Kamin. Die Worte hallten durch seinen Geist.

„Wie könnte man nach all dem noch derselbe bleiben?" Sein Murmeln war kaum zu hören und doch schienen die Worte durch den Raum zu hallen.

Stille legte sich über die Drei. Eine nachdenkliche, unangenehme Stille.

Unruhig rutschte Sirius auf seinem Platz herum, es tat ihm Leid, mit seinem unüberlegten Kommentar die Stimmung zum Gefrieren gebracht zu haben. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg und fand ihn schließlich, sogar ganz leicht.

„Wie ist es euch seither ergangen? Unterrichtet ihr wieder?"

Snape zog in seiner ihm eigenen Art eine Augenbraue hoch, sein Blick war düster und starr in sein Weinglas gerichtet, das in seiner rechten Hand ruhte. „Wenn man das Unterricht nennen kann…"

„Natürlich ist das Unterricht, Severus!" beeilte sich Remus zu widersprechen. „Die Kinder lernen bei dir. Und sie lernen nach wie vor vom Besten!"

Snape schnaubte. „Vom Besten! Ts! Sie lernen von einem Krüppel; einem Tränkemeister, der nicht mal mehr eine einfache Schwell-Lösung ohne Hilfe herstellen kann."

Im ersten Moment irritiert wanderte Sirius' Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, doch dann fiel er auch auf die Handschuhe. Und langsam dämmerte ihm, um was es hier ging.

„Deine Hände." warf Sirius nur feststellend in den Raum.

„Was du nicht sagst." gab Snape ätzend zurück und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Instinktiv rieb er sich die kühlen Finger.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Poppy denn gar nichts mehr tun können?"

Snape atmete einmal tief durch und lehnte sich wieder zurück in den bequemen Sessel. Konzentriert zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich aufzuregen – wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann das, denn es änderte rein gar nichts. Außerdem konnte Sirius schließlich nichts dafür. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah Black direkt an.

„Nicht viel. Die Verletzungen waren zu alt und zu schwerwiegend. Die da," er nickte in Richtung der schwarzen Lederhandschuhe, „hat sie mir besorgt. Sie werden von einem Zauber warmgehalten. Ohne diese lästigen Dinger kann ich außerhalb gemütlich geheizter Räume nicht mal meinen Zauberstab richtig halten."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lehnte sich Sirius etwas vor und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie. „Aber mit diesen Handschuhen ist die Beweglichkeit deiner Hände wieder voll gewährleistet?"

Snape nickte.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Blacks Augen. „Wo liegt dann das Problem? Ich meine abgesehen davon, dass du ständig diese Handschuhe tragen musst?"

Ohne es verhindern zu können, verdrehte Snape die Augen und seufzte. Für einen Augenblick stützte er resigniert seine Stirn gegen eine seiner Hände, wobei Sirius einen Blick auf die dicken, roten Narben an seinen Handgelenken erhaschen konnte.

Remus grinste währenddessen in sich hinein. „Mach dir nichts draus, Severus. Sirius hat was Zaubertränke angeht noch weniger Ahnung als ich."

„Das seh ich. Das _Problem_," er betonte das Wort ganz besonders, „liegt darin, dass ich mit den Handschuhen zwar die nötige Feinmotorik zum Arbeiten hätte, doch das klobige Material schränkt mein Feingefühl zu sehr ein. Und ohne Handschuhe… naja, sagen wir mit Feingefühl ohne Feinmotorik funktioniert es genauso wenig."

„Aber..." setzte Sirius an. Wenn Snape selbst daran scheiterte, die Zutaten für seine Tränke zu schneiden, wie schaffte er es dann weiterhin zu unterrichten, geschweige denn, Zaubertränke herzustellen? Oder machte er das nicht mehr? Aber wenn sich Snape nicht mehr um den Wolfsbanntrank kümmern konnte…

Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich kurz zu Remus hinüber. Abgesehen von den persönlichen Folgen, die diese Verletzung wohl auf Snape's Psyche hatte, zog sie auch sonst noch einen ganzen Rattenschwanz an Auswirkungen hinter sich her.

„Aber wie…" setzte er nochmal an, doch er wusste nicht, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte.

‚Wie unterrichtest du dann?'

‚Wer erleichtert Remus die Vollmondnächte?'

Doch Snape verstand die Frage auch so. „Albus hat mir eine… persönliche Assistentin… zur Seite gestellt." Und so wie Snape sich anhörte, war er nicht besonders glücklich mit der Lösung.

„Was hat die Schülerin denn angestellt, um bei dir im Kerker zu landen?" Die Frage war Sirius rausgerutscht, bevor er sich hatte bremsen können. Er mochte sich vielleicht verändert haben, aber deshalb war er noch lange kein völlig anderer Mensch geworden.

Remus seufzte und murmelte ein leises ‚er kann es einfach nicht lassen' vor sich hin, während Snape ihn einfach nur finster musterte.

„Sehr witzig, Black. Albus hat sich die besten Schüler der oberen drei Jahrgänge rausgesucht und sie gefragt. Es ist vollkommen freiwillig… zumindest für sie." fügte er noch knurrig hinzu.

Jetzt war es an Remus die Augen zu verdrehen. „Jetzt mach kein Drama draus. Wenn man dir so zuhört, könnte man glatt meinen, sie wär das Schlimmste, das dir je passiert ist."

„Ich wollte keine Assistentin." beharrte Snape vehement auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Mag schon sein, aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass sie gute Arbeit leistet, und dass sie dir gut tut. Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du sie magst, oder hättest du ihr sonst freiwillig angeboten, ihr bei einem Rundgang durch den Verbotenen Wald mehr über Trankzutaten, die man dort finden kann, zu erzählen?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte um Remus' Lippen, wohingegen Snapes Augenbraue nur eine Etage tiefer rutschte.

„Ich hab sie nur mitgenommen, um meine Vorräte effektiver auffüllen zu können."

„Wenn du meinst." gab Lupin klein bei, doch man hörte ihm deutlich an, dass er Snape nicht glaubte.

Und wenn Snape ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er Lupin Recht geben. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, weil sie etwas lernen wollte, weil sie interessiert war und weil sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging wie die meisten anderen.

Anfangs hatte er es gehasst, hatte sich unfähig und übergangen gefühlt. Er war es gewohnt, alleine in seinem Labor zu arbeiten, doch jetzt war da plötzlich eine zweite Person, eine, mit der er gezwungen war zu kommunizieren, da sie einen Teil der Arbeiten für ihn übernehmen sollte. Es war eine harte Anfangszeit gewesen, für sie beide. Er hatte seinen Frust an ihr ausgelassen, doch sie hatte es stoisch ertragen und ihm dabei dennoch unaufdringlich unter die Arme gegriffen. Bald spielten sie sich aufeinander ein und er bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich geschickt war, nicht nur im Arbeiten an Zaubertränken, sondern auch dabei, wie sie sich ganz subtil Stück für Stück durch seine harte Schale arbeitete. Er hatte es anfangs nicht mal bemerkt.

Sie war intelligent und nach einer Weile verlor sie ihre Scheu vor ihm und konterte auf seine bissigen Kommentare durchaus gleichwertig, wenn sie es für angebracht hielt. Ihr Feingefühl dabei war bemerkenswert. Und irgendwann hatte sie dann irgendwie seine Schale geknackt. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft, freute sich über ihre Lernbereitschaft und Wissbegierigkeit. Er traute sich kaum, es zu denken, doch sie waren ein gutes Team geworden.

Da riss Black's Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und wer ist ‚die Glückliche'?"

„Ginny Weasley." antwortete Remus für ihn.

* * *

Angenehm gesättigt lehnte sich Remus zurück und ließ sich einen Moment einfach nur in die gemütliche Couch sinken.

Die Silvesterfeier in der großen Halle hatte bereits begonnen und das Essen, dass er für sie drei von einem Hauselfen hatte bringen lassen, war wahrlich vorzüglich gewesen. Severus war inzwischen wieder zu seinem Wein übergegangen, aber Sirius genoss sein Stück Schokoladenkuchen mit Schlagsahne noch in vollen Zügen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht beobachtete Lupin ihn eine Weile und er stellte mit Freude fest, dass sein Freund es nach all den strapaziösen Jahren geschafft hatte, auf ein gesundes Maß an Gewicht zuzunehmen.

Das Essen war relativ ruhig verlaufen. Sirius hatte sich ein wenig nach Ginny erkundigt. Er mochte das Mädchen und es faszinierte ihn, dass sie es geschafft hatte, unter die Schale des kühlen Tränkemeisters vorzudringen.

Schließlich wollte Sirius auch wissen, was bei ihm seither passiert war, und Remus hatte ihm von dem Buch erzählt, das er geschrieben hatte. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, wie sich die verkrampften Schultern seines Freundes erleichtert entspannt hatten, als er ihm versichert hatte, dass er ihn bei den Abschnitten aus Askaban nicht erwähnt hatte, nur in dem Teil seine Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts betreffend.

Der Gedanke daran erinnerte ihn auch wieder an etwas. Er erhob sich und kramte unter den neugierigen Blicken von Sirius, der inzwischen auch fertig war, ein Buch aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen heraus.

„Was ist das?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Remus setzte sich wieder. „Das ist für dich. Ich hab es aufgehoben."

Es war ein Exemplar seines Buches ‚Schaf im Wolfspelz'. Er bemerkte sofort, dass Sirius' Blick zuerst auf seiner vernarbten linken Hand hängen blieb, ehe er nach dem Buch griff. Schon beim Essen hatte er Sirius' Blicke gespürt. Die Wunden der Silberverbrennung waren nur schlecht verheilt und hatten hässliche Narben zurückgelassen und die machten seine Hand noch heute recht unbeweglich. Weder konnte er sie zur Faust ballen, noch völlig strecken. Doch sie ließ sich bewegen und dafür war er schon dankbar.

Sirius' herzhaftes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen.

„Also der Titel ist echt genial, Moony!"

„Ich fand ihn irgendwie passend." grinste Remus.

„Naja, ich hätte dich jetzt nicht unbedingt als Schaf beschrieben…" grinste Sirius zurück. „Danke!"

Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte ein wenig, bis er schließlich innehielt und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und diesem ihm eigenen Funkeln in den Augen musterte.

„Was hat es eigentlich genau mit Tonks auf sich?" fragte Sirius spitzbübisch.

Remus spürte, wie seine Wangen ein ganz klein wenig wärmer wurden. Ein glückliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck deute, dann würd ich sagen, weißt du es sowieso schon."

„Alter Schwerenöter!"

„Hey!" Spielerisch schlug Lupin gegen Sirius' Schulter.

„Nein ehrlich," fragte Sirius ehrlich interessiert, „wie kam es dazu?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Nachdem du gegangen bist, hat sie mir geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und wieder… naja… irgendwie in die Normalität zurück zu finden."

„Es war grauenhaft!" warf Snape ein. „Sie hing an ihm wie eine Klette. Permanent. Und ständig diese furchtbar nervende Mischung aus penetranter Fröhlichkeit und übertriebener Überfürsorglichkeit. Es wundert mich, dass er sie nicht irgendwann einfach verhext hat."

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen bei der Vorstellung nur schwer verkneifen. Remus dagegen hob nur in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände und sah seinen Freund fast entschuldigend an.

„Manchmal war sie wirklich eine Plage. Aber irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hab."

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie dir was ins Essen gemischt." schlug Snape vor ehe er sich an Sirius wandte. „Wer immer das Zeug gebraut hat, dass sie ihm untergejubelt hat, hat hervorragende Arbeit geleistet!"

Sirius lehnte sich ein wenig zu Snape hinüber und musterte Remus von dort aus, was auf diesen so wirkte, als hätten sich seine beiden Besucher plötzlich zusammengerauft und gegen ihn verschworen. „Ich sehe, was du meinst. Dieses liebestrunkene, schmachtende Grinsen, das den Blick vernebelt… und ihm offenbar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine rosarote Brille beschert."

Sirius traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er Snape neben sich tatsächlich lachen hörte. Doch keine zwei Sekunden später stimmte er gerne mit ein und schließlich musste sogar Remus klein bei geben.

„Sehr witzig." keuchte er leise, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ihr seid doch nur neidisch."

„Wegen dieser nie schweigende Pink Lady an deiner Seite?" fragte Snape ungläubig. „Gewiss nicht!"

Noch immer musste Sirius schmunzeln. Sie führten sich alle miteinander auf wie pubertierende Kindsköpfe – vor allem von Snape hätte er das wahrlich nicht erwartet – aber genau das ließ ihn sich so wohl fühlen. Er bereute seine Entscheidung hergekommen zu sein kein bisschen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich neidisch sein sollte."

Remus horchte auf. „Gibt es da etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"

Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als Sirius an Alyssa dachte. Snape dagegen stöhnte nur gespielt auf. „Nicht noch einer!"

Neugierig hockte sich Remus seitlich auf die Couch und rückte Sirius somit ein Stück näher. „Na los, wie heißt sie?"

„Alyssa. Sie ist Tanzlehrerin in einer kleinen Tanzschule."

„Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Hast du versucht, das Tanzbein zu schwingen?" wollte Remus wissen.

Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ihr Sohn Oliver hat mich bei seinem ersten Inlineskate-Versuch über den Haufen gefahren. Der Kleine ist ein ziemlicher Draufgänger. Sie hat darauf bestanden, sich mit einem Kaffee zu entschuldigen."

„Sie hat ein Kind?" stellte Snape fest.

„Jepp. Der Wildfang wird bald acht. Sein Vater hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, sobald er gehört hat, dass sie schwanger ist."

„Respekt, alleine ein Kind groß zu ziehen ist sicher nicht einfach. Wie lange… kennt ihr euch jetzt schon?" Remus gefiel die Vorstellung, dass sein Freund endlich etwas Glück im Leben gefunden hatte. Wenn er sich auch so seine Gedanken dazu machte. Ihm selbst war es alles andere als leicht gefallen, mit Tonks über Zungenküsse hinaus intimer zu werden. Jetzt hatte er aber viel weniger erdulden müssen als Sirius.

„Überrollt wurd ich im April von dem Knirps. Von da an hat sich dann alles irgendwie entwickelt. Eigentlich wollte ich heute mit ihr und Olli in einen Kurzurlaub zu Lyssas Eltern starten…"

„Verdammt Tatze, du Idiot, wieso sagst du nichts? Wir hätten auch…" schreckte Remus auf, bis Sirius ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Stopp. Fang jetzt ja nicht an, dich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen. Es war meine Entscheidung – mit ihrem Segen – und es war die Richtige! Außerdem ist es mir ganz recht, wenn ich zumindest bis morgen Ruhe hab vor Belindas neugierigen Fragen."

„Belinda?" Snapes Augenbraue näherte sich wieder verdächtig seinem Haaransatz.

„Lyssas Mutter." seufzte Sirius.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Neugierige Fragen? Du hast es ihnen erzählt?"

An der Art wie Sirius das Gesicht verkniff erkannte Remus sofort, dass er gar nichts erzählt hatte.

„Aber Alyssa weiß es doch, oder?"

Langsam schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nein. Ich bring es einfach nicht über mich, ihr zu sagen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Von dem ganzen Rest ganz zu schweigen. Sie ist das Beste, was mir seit langer Zeit passiert ist, und ich hab Angst, sie zu verlieren."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so einfach verlieren wirst, Black!" meinte Snape ernst. „Wenn sie es all die Monate mit dir ausgehalten hat ohne etwas über deine Vergangenheit zu erfahren, dann muss sie ganz schön vernarrt in dich sein – was ich beim Besten willen nicht verstehen kann, aber gut. Es sei denn, du hast ihr irgendwelche Phantasiegeschichten erzählt und sie glaubt dich zu kennen, dann könnte die Sache etwas anders aussehen."

Verwundert starrte Sirius Snape an. Er war wirklich der Letzte auf dieser Erde von dem er Zuspruch in diesem Thema erwartet hatte. „Ich hab sie nicht angelogen." war alles, was er völlig verblüfft über die Lippen brachte.

Remus legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Severus hat Recht. Ich vermute, dass sie in mehrerlei Hinsicht ziemlich viel Geduld aufgebracht hat bisher," Sirius verstand ganz genau, worauf Remus anspielte, und die Tatsache, dass er bisher nur mit Alyssa geschlafen hatte, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte, bestätigte diese Aussage voll und ganz, „wenn sie dich nicht von ganzem Herzen lieben würde, hätte sie sich vermutlich schon längst einen anderen Mann gesucht, der weniger kompliziert ist. Deine Chancen stehen also gut, würde ich sagen. Außerdem hat sie ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, auf wen sie sich da eingelassen hat. Und du musst sie ja nicht mit allem auf einmal überrumpeln. Erzähl ihr zuerst, dass du ein Zauberer bist und dann kannst du dich nach und nach an den Rest wagen, sowie du bereit dazu bist."

Sirius atmete tief durch. „Danke." Sein Blick wanderte von Remus zu Snape und die Worte fühlten sich noch immer seltsam an in seinem Mund. „Euch beiden."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis Sirius sie wieder einmal brach. „Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt da unten ins Getümmel stürzen und Harry suchen."

Die beiden anderen wechselten ein paar stumme Blicke und Snape griff schließlich nach seinen Handschuhen.

„Wir kommen mit!" verkündete Remus.

* * *

Meinungen? Kritik?

Tobt euch aus!

lg

Bella


	27. Feuerwerk

Hi alle zusammen!

So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Damit ist Askaban offiziell vorbei.

Ich wünsch euch noch ein letztes Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein Ende.

* * *

**_Feuerwerk_**

Inzwischen bereute Snape, dass er mitgegangen war.

Die Party in der Großen Halle war voll im Gange und Black hatte keine Lust, durch die Vordertür hereinzuschneien und unnötig viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Deshalb hatte Remus den Geheimgang vorgeschlagen, der neben dem Lehrertisch endete. Früher hatte er diesen Gang immer benutzt, doch seit Askaban hatte er ihn nie wieder betreten.

Hier drin herrschte tiefste Finsternis. Der Gang war nicht lang und deshalb hat sich wohl niemand je die Mühe gemacht, Fackeln anzubringen, schließlich konnte jeder Zauberer einfach seinen Zauberstab benutzen, um die wenigen Meter zu beleuchten. Nur ihre drei Lumos-Zauber erhellten die steinernen Mauern in einem gewissen Umkreis. Dahinter lag undurchdringliche Schwärze.

Snape schluckte und versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren und damit seinen ungewöhnlich schnellen Herzschlag etwas zu beruhigen. Doch es gelang ihm nur mäßig. Trotz der wärmenden Handschuhe zitterten seine Hände.

Er hasste es. Diese Schwäche, die er einfach nicht kontrollieren konnte. Und er schämte sich dafür. Kinder durften Angst im Dunkeln haben, aber nicht er, er war erwachsen, ein ehemaliger Todesser!

Doch die Furcht hielt ihn in ihren Klauen. Seit jener Vollmondnacht in Askaban hatte sie ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. In seinem Gehirn war unwiderruflich die Information gespeichert, dass in der Dunkelheit etwas Schlimmes lauerte, etwas, das ihn töten konnte. Nicht mal das Wissen, dass ihm hier kein Unheil drohte, konnte diese manifestierte Angst lindern, geschweige denn abschalten.

Nur mühsam unterdrückte er den Drang, einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten zu werfen.

Da wurde es plötzlich heller. Black hatte das Ende des Geheimganges erreicht und das Licht seines Zauberstabs verlor sich nicht länger in Dunkelheit, sondern beleuchtete eine hölzerne Tür und ließ zumindest in diesem Eck keinen Platz für Schatten.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn die Erleichterung traf. Um eine ausdruckslose Miene bemüht trat er zu den beiden anderen. Doch an Remus' Blick erkannte er, dass er ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

Doch umgekehrt galt das auch.

Er sah die angespannte Haltung des anderen.

Snape wusste, woran das lag. An demselben Grund, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Remus erst dieses Schuljahr wieder zu unterrichten begonnen hatte, obwohl er rein körperlich schon sieben oder acht Monate vorher dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Seit ihrer Befreiung und nach all den Verletzungen, die dem schmächtigen Mann zugefügt worden waren, scheute er den Kontakt zu jedem, dem er nicht bereits voll vertraute. Was ihn früher ausgezeichnet hatte – der Glaube an das Gute im Menschen und das Vertrauen in diese – war nun zerstört worden. Nachdem Sirius gegangen war, hatte er außer Poppy und Albus niemanden an sich herangelassen.

Es hatte viele Wochen gedauert, bis er wieder den Mut fand, sich für andere Menschen zu öffnen. Doch was geblieben war, war ein ungewohnt misstrauischer Charakter, ganz besonders Fremden gegenüber, bis heute.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, einen Raum voller Menschen zu betreten. Snape wusste nicht genau, woher diese Angst vor Menschenansammlungen genau rührte, aber er vermutete, dass es ein Zusammenspiel zahlreicher Askaban-Erfahrungen war.

Inzwischen wagte er sich wieder zum Essen in die Große Halle und auch das Unterrichten machte ihm keine Probleme mehr – zumindest nicht, wenn dabei die Tür offen blieb, damit er sich nicht eingesperrt fühlte. Doch diese Party dort drin war mehr als nur ein gewöhnliches Abendessen und er wusste, dass das Betreten dieses Raumes Remus ähnlich viel abverlangen würde wie ihm der Gang durch diesen Flur.

Da hörte er das leise Quietschen der Tür und augenblicklich flutete warmes Licht zusammen mit ziemlich lauter Musik in den Gang hinein.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat Sirius aus dem düsteren Gang heraus in das warme Licht der Halle. Unauffällig lehnte er sich einen Moment an die Wand neben der unscheinbaren Tür, um den Anblick vor sich auf sich wirken zu lassen. Remus folgte ihm und lehnte sich an die andere Seite, Snape schloss die Tür und blieb unschlüssig zwischen den beiden stehen. Sie mussten eine seltsame Truppe abgeben, wie sie da an der Wand standen, unsicher, überwältigt und völlig fehl am Platz.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt war ein tosendes Fest im Gange. Kerzen erleuchteten die Halle, Musik dröhnte von den Wänden wider und die Schüler, die in ihren besten Roben auf der Tanzfläche feierten und Spaß hatten, gröhlten lauthals die Texte ihrer Lieblingsbands mit. Die Tanzfläche war ein einziges Gewirbel aus bunten Farben, wo sich Pärchen drehten und lachenden Freunde albern herumhopsten und sich einfach freuten. Ein paar Tische am Rand beherbergten weitere Schüler, die sich in Grüppchen zusammengefunden hatten und sich angeregt unterhielten und lachten. Es war unmöglich in dem Gewirr einzelne Gesichter auszumachen.

Am Lehrertisch, der ihnen am nächsten war, war Hagrid in eine lebhafte Erzählung verstrickt, die einige skeptische Zuhörer um ihn sammelte, darunter auch McGonagall, die immer wieder stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Albus lauschte ihm ebenso, wenn auch mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Sirius fühlte sich vollkommen überwältigt von dem Anblick. Was er hier vor sich sah, war das Hogwarts seiner Kindheit. Er sah Fröhlichkeit, Freude, Freundschaft und Unbeschwertheit, vor allem das Letzte. Tief durchatmend rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn innerlich, erinnerte ihn an das, was er verloren hatte und doch gab er ihm auch Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass diese Kinder dort unten nie sein Schicksal würden teilen müssen. Dass Harry den Schutz dieser Mauern nie in Frage stellen würde müssen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte ihm, dass Moony neben ihm stand. Er wirkte angespannt und in seinen Augen lag so ein Ausdruck, der ihn irgendwie kribbelig machte.

„Bist du okay?"

Er nickte schwach und etwas zu hektisch, was Snape, der inzwischen vor ihm stand, dazu veranlasste, skeptisch und etwas spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Remus! Severus! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, euch hier zu sehen. Was meine Freude über euer Erscheinen nur noch steigert."

Überrascht wandten sich die angesprochenen um, wobei sie sich Dumbledore gegenüber sahen. Durch die Bewegung seiner Freunde musste der Schulleiter auch ihn erspäht haben, denn seine hellblauen, durchdringenden Augen weiteten sich überrascht hinter den Halbmondgläsern, ehe sich ein unglaublich warmes Lächeln auf seinen alten Zügen ausbreitete.

„Du bist zurückgekehrt!" sagte er nur.

Sirius musterte ihn ernst, aber freundlich und mit einem Hauch Schuldbewusstsein. „Nicht in mein altes Leben, aber zu meinen Freunden, und zu Harry!"

Seine Stimme klang fester als er erwartet hatte. Und Dumbledore nickte. Ein wissender, trauriger Ausdruck spielte einen Moment um seine Augen, ehe sie ihn erneut voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit anfunkelten.

„Ich denke, in diesem Fall sollte ich den Jungen mal herholen."

Er schenkte ihm noch einen kurzen Blick mit einem schelmisches Grinsen, ehe er nach nur wenigen Schritten in der bunten, lachenden Menge der Großen Halle verschwand.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging er zurück, bis er den sicheren Halt der Wand hinter sich spürte. Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Instinktiv suchte seine rechte Hand nach Lyssa's Anhänger in seiner Tasche, doch da fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Jacke beim Betreten der Halle offenbar hatte fallen lassen. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm, dass sie neben der Tür zum Geheimgang lag.

Snape folgte seinem Blick, hob die Jacke auf und reichte sie ihm wortlos. Remus gesellte sich zu ihnen, wandte der Menge den Rücken zu, damit er sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen musste, als unbedingt nötig und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln seinem Freund gegenüber.

„Danke!"

Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte Sirius in seine Jacke. Ihm war nicht kalt und doch hatte er das Bedürfnis nach ihrer Wärme. Diesmal fanden seine Finger den Anhänger und zogen ihn heraus. In diesem Moment wünschte er mehr als alles andere, dass Lyssa hier wäre, an seiner Seite. Er musste es ihr sagen, Remus und Snape hatten Recht. Und das würde er auch tun! Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das am Geschicktesten anstellen sollte.

„Was ist das?" Remus' Blick lag neugierig auf dem Schmuckstück in seinen Händen.

Sirius' Mundwinkel zogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem Lächeln nach oben. „Alyssa's Lieblingskette, ihr Glücksbringer. Er soll mich meinen Weg nicht verlieren lassen heute Nacht."

Remus grinste nur bei diesen Worten.

„Noch so ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker!" seufzte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

Da ertönte ein Krachen im Saal, irgendwo war ein Glas zu Bruch gegangen, begleitet von dem erschrockenen Aufschrei eines jungen Mädchens. Dieser unerwartete Laut reichte, um Remus zusammenzucken zu lassen.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn über diese Reaktion, was sich noch vertiefte, als Snape seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, als wolle er ihn beruhigen. Doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen.

„Professor Snape! Professor Lupin! Professor Dumbledore meinte, sie wollen mit mir sprechen."

Als Sirius diese Stimme hörte, nach all dieser Zeit, durchzuckte ihn das schlechte Gewissen wie ein Blitz. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er konnte nicht sagen, weshalb genau, ob vor Wiedersehensfreude, Schuldgefühlen oder einfach nur Furcht vor dieser Begegnung.

Remus vor ihm wandte sich um und Harry zu, dessen Freunde diskret ein paar Schritte zurückgeblieben waren und dort an der Wand warteten.

„Nun ja, nicht direkt, Harry. Aber es ist jemand hier, der dich gerne sehen würde." meinte Remus nur kryptisch und trat zur Seite, wobei er auch Snape diskret auf Abstand schob, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

Sirius bemerkte nicht, wie Ron überrascht der Mund aufklappte oder wie Hermine ihn fassungslos anstarrte oder wie Ginny ihre Hand vor ihren Mund riss, für ihn zählte nur Harry, der völlig perplex und überrumpelt vor ihm stand, mit einem Ausdruck völligen Unglaubens im Gesicht.

„Harry, es…" weiter kam er nicht.

„SIRIUS!"

Die beiden fanden sich in einer engen, beinahe erdrückenden Umarmung wieder, und er hielt den Jungen fest, den Jungen, den er hätte beschützen und nicht alleine lassen sollen.

Allmählich wand sich Harry aus seinen Armen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam, während seine Gesichtszüge sich nicht für eine Gefühlsregung entscheiden konnten. Zumindest anfangs nicht.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du? Und wieso bist du einfach so abgehauen, ohne ein Wort? Ohne eine Erklärung? Wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet? Nicht mal ein winziges LEBENSZEICHEN?"

Sirius atmete tief durch. Damit hatte er gerechnet, eigentlich hatte er diese Fragen schon erwartet, als er Remus' Quartier betreten hatte. Er nickte in Richtung des Geheimganges.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dafür einen ruhigeren Ort suchen?"

Harry nickte nur stumm und gemeinsam verließen sie durch den dunklen Flur die Große Halle.

Remus und Snape sahen ihnen nach. Snapes Augen blieben auf der Schwärze des Ganges hängen und er wusste, dass er die Halle durch die Vordertür verlassen würde. Nichts würde ihn noch mal in diesen Flur bekommen. Remus dagegen sah den beiden fast wehmütig nach, er hätte die Halle jetzt auch gerne verlassen, sogar sehr gerne. Doch ein Blick zu Snape sagte ihm, dass dieser Weg dafür Tabu war. Doch der Weg durch die Menschenmenge kam für ihn nicht in Frage, allein der Gedanke daran jagte ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Die Halle würde sich sowieso bald leeren, spätestens um Mitternacht würden sie alle nach draußen strömen und das große Feuerwerk bestaunen.

„Er ist zurückgekommen?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihnen und Remus bemerkte, dass es Hermine war. Harrys Freunde waren näher gekommen und sahen ebenfalls den beiden nach.

Remus nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Endlich."

„Toll!" fauchte Ron bissig. „Da unternimmt der Orden alles, um ihn zu retten, und Harry beseitigt Voldemort ein für alle Mal, und was kommt zurück? Zuerst behandelt er Harry wie Luft, dann verschwindet er mir nichts dir nichts und wir können uns um Harry kümmern, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund die Schuld dafür gibt und jetzt taucht er einfach wieder auf, als wär nichts gewesen. Wirklich wunderbar!"

„RON!" rief Hermine aufgebracht und schlug ihm fest auf den Oberarm, während Ginny ihn nur böse anfunkelte.

Remus seufzte leise und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen, während Snapes Miene hart wurde. „Ihr Einsatz für ihren Freund ehrt sie, Weasley, doch er ist völlig unnötig. Sie sollten nächstes Mal damit warten, sich eine derartige Meinung zu bilden, bis sie alle Fakten kennen."

Obwohl seine Stimme genauso kühl, arrogant und autoritär klang wie früher, so waren die Worte – Vorwurf hin oder her – wesentlich milder als alles, was die drei je von Snape erwartet hätten.

„Sirius hatte seine Gründe, Ron. Er mag überstürzt gehandelt haben, aber er hatte seine Gründe." gab auch Remus zu bedenken.

„Ron," meinte da auch Ginny und sah ihren Bruder eindringlich an, „es sind schlimme und grausame Dinge in Askaban geschehen und du weißt, dass Harry einiges davon mitansehen musste. Du solltest zwei Dinge darüber nicht vergessen! Zum einen war Sirius nicht nur diese zwei Wochen dort, sondern vorher schon 12 Jahre! Und zum anderen ist er ein stolzer Mann! Denk drüber nach. Ich für meinen Teil geh jetzt meinen Mantel holen, ich will das Feuerwerk nicht verpassen. Kommen sie auch mit?" fragte sie auch die Professoren.

* * *

Wortlos und mit unangenehmem Gefühl im Magen schritt Sirius voraus. Sein Lumos erhellte den schmalen Gang solange, bis sie einen der breiten Flure von Hogwarts betraten, unmittelbar neben einer alten Rüstung, einer kleinen Treppe und gegenüber eines Gemäldes von Sir Theodore Pendragon, ein Name, der Sirius nicht das Geringste sagte und es war ihm auch egal. Etwas hilflos sah er sich um und entschied sich schließlich für die Treppe, dieser Ort war genauso gut wie jeder andere, an dem sie allein waren. Er setzte sich auf eine der unteren Stufen und legte seine Arme locker auf seine Knie, sein Blick war einfach nur auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet. Noch wagte er es nicht, seinem Patensohn in die Augen zu sehen.

Er bemerkte, dass Harry sich neben ihn setzte. Ein Bein untergeschlagen und mit dem Rücken am Geländer hockte er da und musterte ihn ganz genau.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte, sein Handeln zu erklären, das doch so unverzeihlich war. Aber Harry überraschte ihn dafür mit seiner Eröffnung.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Es… es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte…"

Jetzt sah Sirius doch auf. Die Worte des Jungen erschreckten ihn, nicht weniger als der gequälte Tonfall.

„Harry, nicht… es…"

„Nein, Sirius, lass… lass mich ausreden. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da drinnen so angefahren habe, das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Ich… ich hab einfach alles falsch gemacht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so dumm war. Ich hätte auf Dumbledore hören sollen und nicht auf eigene Faust losziehen, dann wäre ich nicht in diese dumme Falle gelaufen und der Phönixorden hätte sich besser auf eure Rettung konzentrieren können. Sie hätten dich und Remus und Professor Snape schon früher rausholen können, wenn sie nicht so mit mir beschäftigt gewesen wären. Es tut mir so Leid, Sirius. Und ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich verstehe, dass du nach allem, was du meinetwegen in Askaban durchmachen musstest, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

Sprachlos starrte Sirius seinen Patensohn an, der zusammengesunken am Geländer lehnte und schwer atmete, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. Völlig erstarrt konnte Sirius ihn einfach nur ansehen. Wieso war ihm diese Idee nie gekommen? Wieso hatte er nie daran gedacht, dass Harry sich die Schuld geben würde, genauso wie Remus?

Weil er so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, so damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst schuldig zu fühlen wegen Remus und Snape und sich deswegen zu martern. Er war so dermaßen in seiner eigenen Schuld und seiner Scham versunken gewesen, dass er alles um sich herum einfach vergessen hatte.

Wie schrecklich musste diese Schuld an Harry genagt haben, all diese Monate lang?

Und endlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Vergessen waren Unsicherheit und die Furcht vor einem Wiedersehen. Er stand auf und kniete sich eine Stufe tiefer dicht neben Harry nieder. Bestimmt und dennoch sanft umschloss er dessen zu Boden gerichtetes Gesicht mit seinen Händen und hob es an, damit der Junge ihn ansehen musste.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Harry. Du trägst keine Schuld, hörst du? Was passiert ist, ist passiert, und du hättest nichts daran ändern können, okay? Du hast getan, was du für richtig hieltest, als du versucht hast, mich zu retten. Und ganz ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass der Phönixorden uns ohne dich da rausgekriegt hätte. Ohne Pettigrew wäre das nicht möglich gewesen, doch wie hätten sie den und all die anderen Todesser finden sollen, wenn du Dumbledore nicht den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hättest? Was in Askaban passiert ist, hättest du nicht verhindern können. Und du solltest dir deswegen nicht die Schuld geben, Harry. Wenn jemand Schuld daran hatte, dann Rukschow. Und du solltest auf keinen Fall vergessen, dass du auf diese Weise die ganze Zaubererwelt von dem wohl schrecklichsten Übel aller Zeiten befreit hast. Du hast Großes geleistet, Harry, und ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich."

Unsicherheit und Zweifel schwammen in den grünen Augen des jungen Zauberers, zusammen mit den ersten Spuren ungeweinter Tränen. „Und wieso bist du dann gegangen, wenn nicht wegen mir?" fragte er mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme.

Sirius schloss seufzend die Augen und ließ Harry los. Etwas ungelenk setzte er sich auf die Stufe und lehnte sich wie Harry ans Geländer, so dass sich ihre Schultern berührten.

„Weil ich hier einfach nicht mehr sein konnte. Ich bin mit allem nicht mehr fertig geworden, Harry, mir ist alles einfach über den Kopf gewachsen, hat mich erdrückt und mich zu ersticken gedroht. Die Wände von Hogwarts, die mir einst Schutz und Geborgenheit boten, wollten mich jetzt zerquetschen. Wieder in Askaban zu sein, war schrecklich für mich, vor allem wegen Rukschow und den Dementoren. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass ich Remus nicht vor ihm schützen konnte, oder besser gesagt, dass ich ihm Remus wegen meiner Gedankenlosigkeit ausgeliefert habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit dieser Schuld umgehen sollte, wie ich Remus ins Gesicht sehen sollte. Und dann waren da noch die Menschen um mich, die wussten, was dort passiert war. Du, Albus und Poppy. Ich konnte euch nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, konnte mit dem Mitleid nicht umgehen, genauso wenig wie mit meiner Scham. Ich musste einfach weg, Harry. Das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich ohne Erklärung, nur mit diesen nutzlosen Briefen, verschwunden bin und alles unternommen habe, nicht mehr gefunden zu werden, aber ich wusste damals nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Wenn ich geblieben wäre, hätte es mich zerstört. Ich… hätte ich gewusst, wie du darüber denkst, dass… dass du dir die Schuld geben würdest, ich… es tut mir so Leid, Harry. Es tut mir Leid…"

Einen Moment saßen sie einfach schweigend da, beide mit feuchten Augen und sich wirr überschlagenden Gedanken, bis Harrys Hand nach seiner suchte und sie fest umschloss. Ein leises, amüsiertes Schnauben klang aus seiner Richtung, das Sirius die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ.

„Wir sind schon ein jämmerliches Gespann!" meinte Harry schließlich.

Verduzt sah Sirius ihn an, erblickte den Ansatz eines spitzbübischen Grinsens und das hoffnungsvolle Funkeln in seinen Augen und er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste grinsen.

„Oh ja, das sind wir!"

Sie sahen sich an und mussten einfach lachen. Ein herzhaftes, von Herzen kommendes und vor allem erleichtertes Lachen, das nur allmählich verstummte und wieder zu Stille wurde.

„Wirst du wieder fortgehen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und wieder unsicher.

Sirius nickte. „Ja, ich hab jetzt ein Leben dort draußen, Harry. Ein Leben unter Muggeln und ich bin glücklich."

„Verstehe." Es klang abgehackt und hart.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich wieder verschanzen werde. Von jetzt an werde ich erreichbar sein. Ich werde weder dich noch Remus jemals wieder im Stich lassen!"

* * *

Sie standen nah am Schloss, wo der Lichtschein der Fenster die Umgebung erhellte, und abseits von den ganzen anderen Schülern, die drei hatten diesen Ort wie selbstverständlich gesucht. Auch wenn sich Severus sicher war, dass weder Granger, noch Weasley diesen Ort gewählt hatten, um ihm und Remus entgegenzukommen. Die beiden wussten viel, aber das wussten sie sicherlich nicht. Bei Ginny war er sich da nicht so sicher, sie war eine gute Beobachterin, doch der Hauptgrund für ihre Ortswahl zum Feuerwerk bestaunen lag wohl darin, dass er unweit des Haupteinganges war, so dass sie Harry und Sirius auf jeden Fall bemerken würden.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen hatten sie Tonks getroffen, die nach der Arbeit ihre Eltern besucht hatte, um dann letztendlich die Silvesternacht mit ihrem Liebsten zu verbringen. Es war manchmal wirklich lästig, den beiden zuschauen zu müssen.

„Fred und George haben das Feuerwerk zusammengestellt. Sie meinten, es wäre das Beste, das sie je hingekriegt hätten." meinte Ginny neben ihm.

„Deine Brüder also. Müssen wir uns in Acht nehmen vor riesigen Drachen, die Jagd auf die Schüler machen?" fragte er trocken.

Ginny lachte. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu durchschauen. Und dennoch, sie verstand sich darin, ihn zu lesen, wie ein Buch. Sie wusste immer, wann er etwas ernst meinte, wann er einen Scherz machte, den sonst niemand als solchen erkennen würde, wann er gute und wann schlechte Laune hatte, wann sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte und wann ihre Nähe ihm gut tat. Denn das tat sie, das konnte er nicht leugnen, nicht vor sich selbst.

Er rieb sich unwillkürlich die Hände, die in den warmen Handschuhen steckten, und gestattete sich den Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Da sind sie ja!" rief Hermine.

Remus wandte sich um und sah Harry in einer dicken Robe und neben ihm Sirius in seiner Jacke, deren Kragen er gerade aufstellte. Sie kamen zu ihnen, als Hermine sie herwinkte, und Remus konnte erkennen, dass sie beide vorsichtig lächelten. Doch mehr als das wirkten sie erleichtert, als hätte man sie beide von einer zentnerschweren Last befreit.

„SIRIUS!" rief Tonks überrascht und rannte auf ihren Cousin zu.

Ihre stürmische Umarmung warf sie beinahe beide um in den Schnee, doch Sirius konnte sich grade noch ausbalancieren. Sie trennten sich und Tonks schaute ihn überrascht, glücklich und ungläubig an, ehe ein fieses Grinsen ihre Lippen umspielte und sie ihm aus dem nichts einen heftigen Stoß versetzte, so dass er in der nächsten Schneewehe landete.

Prustend wischte er sich den aufgewirbelten Schnee aus dem Gesicht und sah sie fassungslos von unten herauf an.

„Sag jetzt ja nichts, denn das ist das Mindeste, was du verdient hast!" fauchte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme spielte eine Portion Schalk mit, die Remus überall heraushören würde, denn das war mitunter einer der Gründe, wieso er diese Frau liebte.

Da hörte er ein herzhaftes Lachen. Von Sirius. „Jepp, das hab ich wohl verdient!"

Nach diesem Eingeständnis reichte sie ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch, wo er sich notdürftig den Schnee vom Hintern klopfte.

Da begann die Uhr von Hogwarts Mitternacht zu schlagen und die ersten Feuerwerkskörper zischten in die Luft und malten ihre fantasievollen, bunten, magischen Bilder in die Luft, die sich jagten und gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten.

Wieder war ein Jahr vorbei. Ein Jahr voller Schuldgefühle und Ängste. Doch nun war es vorbei und ein neues Jahr sollte beginnen. Ein Jahr der Veränderung.

Remus zog Tonks eng an sich und wickelte sie in seine Robe mit ein. Sein Kinn legte er auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte leise: „Ich liebe dich."

Ron hatte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern gelegt und hielt sie eng an seiner Seite.

Ginny stand neben Snape, der gerade widerwillig eingestehen musste, dass die Zwillinge wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatten, was Ginny wiederum ein ‚Sie wollten mir ja nicht glauben' entlockte.

Und Harry stand dicht neben Sirius, wo sie gemeinsam das Spektakel bewunderten. Es war noch vieles unklar zwischen ihnen und es bedurfte noch jeder Menge Gespräche, doch sie waren beide mehr als gewillt, sich darauf einzulassen. Diesmal würden sie füreinander da sein.

Und zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr hatten Sirius, Remus und Severus das Gefühl, dass es auch ein Leben nach den Albträumen, den Ängsten und den Schuldgefühlen gab, und dass es von jetzt an besser werden würde, denn von nun an würden sie gemeinsam dafür sorgen.

Das neue Jahr konnte beginnen!

ENDE


End file.
